


The RailGun and the… Six-gun?

by madtad1



Series: Over the River, and Through the Woods [2]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 209,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtad1/pseuds/madtad1
Summary: And it's another new story; a sequel of sorts; you will see. Hopefully you will enjoy. This first chapter is just exposition to intro the new character and set things up a little.Standard legal disclaimer: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfictionThanks for reading!
Relationships: Misaka Imouto & Original Character(s), Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko, Shirai Kuroko & Original Character(s), Uiharu Kazari & Original Character(s)
Series: Over the River, and Through the Woods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899691
Comments: 310
Kudos: 47





	1. A Pretty New Flower in the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's another new story; a sequel of sorts; you will see. Hopefully you will enjoy. This first chapter is just exposition to intro the new character and set things up a little.
> 
> Standard legal disclaimer: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There was a sharp knock on their dorm room door; exactly the knock Dorm Mother used, when she had found out what the two of them had been up to. Misaka and Shirai looked at each other and asked each other the same question, at the same time: “What did you do?!”

They jumped up from their desks and went to the door and opened it. Dorm Mother stood there, ramrod straight, like gleaming off her glasses, making it impossible to see her eyes. Her facial expression was unreadable. Both girls stood at attention, in fear.

“Dorm Mother! To what do we owe the pleasure?” stammered out Shirai.

“Hmph,” said Dorm Mother, “It’s been very quiet here lately. Suspiciously quiet.”

The two girls stood very still, like small birds in front of a Cobra.

“May I come in?” Dorm Mother asked in her deadly voice.

“Of course,” said Misaka.

“Naturally,” said Shirai. Both of them scrambling to get out of her way.

Dorm Mother came in and closed the door behind her. “Have a seat girls, we need to talk.”

A chill traveled down the spines of both girls, whenever Dorm Mother said that, it was never good. Neither could think of anything they had done that could warrant a visit and a “private talk”. They hurried to sit down on their respective beds.

“Ladies, I have an issue and I am going to have to depend on both of you to help me solve it. I am going to have to trust you. We have a new student joining us. Tomorrow. She is a special case and will need someone I can trust to take care of her.”

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other.

“How can we help?” asked Misaka.

“She is an American, from Texas, and her Father is the first, for lack of a better term, Ambassador appointed to Academy City by the Americans. They want her to have a “normal” life here. Misaka, she is your age and will be in your classes. Shirai, she will be joining your branch of Judgement as apparently she belonged to some American equivalent.”

“Will she be having security?” asked Kuroko.

“No,” stated Dorm Mother, “None. That’s…worrisome. This brings us to why I am here. I am going to be moving her into your dorm room. Tomorrow, while you are in classes, we will be adding another bed and desk to the room. Shirai, your bed will become a bunkbed and you and Jasmine will share the bunks.”

“Dorm Mother!”

“No! We will be crowded!”

“Girls, let me be totally honest,” Dorm Mother said as she sat next to Misaka. “One of the reasons I am putting her in your room is, since she will have no security, I know this will be the safest place for her here at Tokiwadai. I’m going to have to trust the two of you to help keep her safe. But, no adventures!”

“Can you tell us more about her?” asked Misaka.

“Her name is Jasmine Hickok; her father is Robert W. Hickok, “Ambassador at Large”. She is from Texas, is an Esper, and we will be holding a special testing session this Friday for the school to place her. Misaka, she is an Electromaster like you and has the nickname “Six-Gun”. Shirai, she was a member of something called the “Texas Rangers’ Explorers” which is similar to Judgement, but with less responsibilities. I think she will do well under the care of the both of you.”

The two girls looked at each other and then stood up and said, “Dorm Mother, we will try not to disappoint you,” and bowed.

“Help her socialize. Introduce her to your friends and involve her with them. Try to immerse her in everything Academy City has to offer. She is fluent in Japanese, along with some other languages, so no problems there.”

Dorm Mother went to leave, as she opened the door, she turned and looked at the two girls one more time, the light reflecting menacingly off of her glasses. “Just remember: *no* adventures.”

The door closed. An icy chill ran down their spines and Shirai’s neck suddenly felt stiff.

The next school day dragged on forever. The two girls tried to drop by their room at lunch time, but the hallway was blocked off by barriers and they could hear hammering and banging noises coming from within their room, so they gave up and went down to the café for lunch.

“What do you think she will be like, Sissy?”

“I hope she’s nice. You hear so many bad things about Americans all the time.”

“Do you think she will be pretty?”

“They say the girls from Texas are supposed to be very pretty and very active as a lot of them grow up on farms and riding horses.”

“Prettier than me?”

Misaka saw where this was going. “Maybe she will be pretty enough to sweep me off my feet and take me home to her ranch in the USA,” Misaka said calmly, while looking at Shirai from the corner of her eyes.

Shirai looked shocked and betrayed.

Misaka sighed, “I could see myself living on a ranch, riding horses, eating steak, maybe skinny dipping in a pond with my exotic American Girlfriend.”

Banging noises as Shirai started pounding her head into the lunch table.

Misaka laughed gently and grabbed Shirai’s head to stop her from pounding the table. “Oh, Kuroko, you’re too easy to tease sometimes. No one could replace you in my life like that!”

Shirai looked at Misaka with wet eyes. “You are so cruel sometimes.”

“Kuroko, could you ever imagine *me* skinny dipping? No, wait, don’t try!”

The rest of the afternoon crawled by. Just before the final bell rang, a student came in with a note for Misaka’s teacher. He read it and then said, “Misaka, you are to report to your Dorm Mother right after class.”

“Oooooooooo,” the rest of the girls in her class. Misaka turned red.

When the bell rang, Misaka quickly packed up her things, before she could leave the room there was a < POP >, a hand grabbed her arm and then < POP > and she and Kuroko were outside Dorm Mother’s office. “I didn’t want us to be late,” Shirai whispered.

Misaka knocked on the door, and Dorm Mother opened it. “Come in, Girls.”

“Girls, this is our new student, Jasmine Hickock. Jasmine, this is Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko. Misaka will be your Senpai. Shirai is a senior member at Judgement 177th Office, which you thought you might be interested in joining. They will also be your new roommates.”

“Konichiwa Misaka-senpai and Shirai -san, I am pleased to meet you. I put myself in your care,” said Jasmine bowing.

“We are pleased to meet you too,” said Misaka and Shirai bowing in return.

Jasmine was tall, like one hundred and seventy-seven cm tall. She had dark purple hair with red highlights and was not just pretty, but beautiful. She had a pretty smile, a nice figure, without being too exaggerated, and looked unbelievable in her Tokiwadai uniform. Frankly, she was going to outshine Kongou, and Misaki’s overstuffed self too.

Shirai was trying not to drool, but then remembered she was true to her Sissy.

“All right Ladies, I’m going to escort you to your renovated Dorm Room. The three of you are excused from classes tomorrow so that you may acquaint Jasmine with the school and the City. Also, please let her know what to expect from the testing on Friday. Shirai, that includes escorting her to Judgement to meet with your senpai there about seeing if she qualifies to join.”

“Hai Dorm Mother!”

“Do you both remember the rule?” Dorm Mother looked at them while making a neck adjustment gesture.

“HAI DORM MOTHER!”

Dorm Mother led them to their room. All the construction barriers were down and everything looked nice and clean. They stopped outside their door. “Ladies,” said Dorm Mother, “Here are your new Keycards for your room. Do not lose them as they are difficult to replace.” She distributed the cards.

Misaka used hers to unlock the door. The first thing she noticed was how many unlocking noises the door made as it unlocked. She pushed the door open. The room was more than half again as large as it had been before. She whipped her head around to Dorm Mother. 

“We took out an underused storage area to expand the room for you, so it wouldn’t be so cramped. We added an extra window too to bring in more light. It also made it so the desks had enough room without you girls being on top of each other. The only thing we couldn’t help was the bunk beds. But those are actually state of the art, with separate climate control, privacy curtains, electric plugs for hairdryers…well you will see. Misaka, we updated your bed as well, so you wouldn’t feel slighted.”

They all entered the room and it looked amazing. The desks did indeed have enough space that they would be apart. There were now two mini-fridges in the room, three closets, and even new curtains. Some suitcases had been placed in front of the one bunkbed.

“Thank you, Dorm Mother, it looks wonderful,” said Misaka.

“I will leave you three to get acquainted, don’t forget what you need to do…and NOT do,” and with a final glint on her glasses, she left, closing the door behind her.

The three girls stood there, looking at each other nervously. Misaka finally laughed. “OK, if I am supposed to be the “Senpai” then it is up to me to break the ice! Jasmine, I am not a formal person, so, unless someone like Dorm Mother is around, please, no senpai this and senpai that.”

Jasmine laughed.

“What would you prefer to do, Jasmine-san? Unpack, take a little tour?”

“I would like to unpack and talk, if that’s ok.”

“Sure, we can get to know each other a little.”

Misaka and Shirai put their school cases by their desks while Jasmine opened up a closet, then a suitcase and started unpacking.

“I guess I’ll start,” said Misaka, “I’ve been in Academy City in the Esper programs since I was about seven. I started as a Level 2 and am now a Level 5 Electromancer. I have very good control over the electromagnetic spectrum. Additionally I’ve come up with a unique use of my powers called a “RailGun” where I can fire metal objects and create plasma-like projectiles.”

“I’m the same as Onee-san, I’ve been here since I was seven and a Level 1, I’m now a Level 4 Teleporter. I can carry myself and up to two people, depending on how much they weigh and what they are carrying. I can also teleport things I have touched as well.” Shirai demonstrated by teleporting a book from her hands to Misaka’s bed.  
“So, y’all gave up your families to come here and learn about your powers and go to school?”

“It’s a little more complex than that, but, basically, yes,” replied Misaka. “We do see our families for vacations, when possible though.”

“And what is this ‘Level 5’, ‘Level 4’ stuff?

“Well,” Shirai said, “There are tests that are given throughout the year, physical, mental, theoretical, and diagnostic to measure our growth and development. It is based on what your power or ability is and then how well you can use or control it.”

“Obviously the test of my power and control would be different than Kuroko’s,” Misaka added. “They both require control, but hers works in N-Space and mine is applied Physics, like yours, since I’ve been told you are an Electro as well.”

“So, what are the tests like?”

“If yours will be anything like mine: measuring raw electrical output, your precision, any special ability you have similar to my RailGun.”

“I have a thing I call my “Six-Gun”.

“That sounds interesting! How does it work?”

“I use steel balls that I charge and then fire like a pistol at targets. I can even shoot them around corners. They are very precise.”

“I can’t wait to see you demonstrate that!”

“Jasmine-san,” said Shirai, “May I ask how you learned such flawless Japanese?”

“Oh!” she laughed, “Daddy is an All-American Texas Oil Man and Rancher, but my Okaasan is from Kyoto! I learned Japanese and English both as I grew up and got teased a lot for speaking English with a Texas/Japanese accent and Japanese with a Kyoto/Texas accent!” She giggled again.

Misaka and Shirai relaxed a little; it seemed that Jasmine would be a friendly girl after all. “So, Jasmine, my first duty as your ‘Senpai’ is to ask you what you would like to do for dinner tonight. I will offer you two choices. We can eat here at the Café in the dorm. The food is very good and they offer some nice choices. Or, if you are not too tired, we could go out on the town, meet up with a couple of our friends, tour around a little, and eat out. Which would you prefer, Jasmine?”

“Well, ‘Senpai’, if you both do not mind, I think I would like to stay in tonight. Can we do a quick tour, dinner, and then hit the baths that I hear are connected to the dorm? That would help me with the Jetlag I think.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan too, especially since we can all sleep in a little tomorrow. Kuroko? Kuroko?”

“Bath with my Sissy…”

< ZAP >

“Um, ok Jasmine, that will take some explaining…and some getting used to, I’m afraid…”

Misaka and the lightly scorched Shirai took Jasmine on the brief tour of the campus, showing her the library, the classrooms, the Gym, fitness room, pool, and then the Gardens. They explained how the security worked, that the Gardens were just for Tokiwadai students and she would need permission to bring in guests, although if the guests were there frequently enough, they could get passes, like Misaka and Shirai’s friends.

Jasmine asked if boys were allowed in, and both Misaka and Shirai blushed and stammered. “Basically, no, except on special occasions,” replied Misaka. “Oh, here’s the Café! Let’s go get our dinners and sit down,” Misaka said, glad to get off the topic.

The three girls went through the line, making their choices and both Misaka and Shirai noticed that Jasmine was getting a lot of attention. They made their way to Misaka’s usual table and sat down. “Itadakimasu” all three said, breaking apart their chopsticks and then digging in.

“I guess I’m ‘flavor of the month’ based on all the stares and whispers, huh?” asked Jasmine with a smile.

“Well, when a new girl as tall and totally pretty as you makes her appearance, everyone notices,” said Shirai.

Misaka stared at Shirai while Jasmine blushed, and said, “Oh, I’m not that pretty. Girls like me are a dime a dozen back home. You’re so sweet to say so, honey,” as she patted Kuroko’s hand.

Shirai’s eyes had stars in them like the Queen had used her Level 5 power on her and her mouth was open. Misaka carefully put her foot on Shirai’s and delivered a low-level static-electric zap. Shirai quickly jerked back to reality and Jasmine didn’t appear to notice anything.

The three continued eating, while Jasmine asked questions about school life and Misaka and Shirai answered them. At the end of the meal, the three decided that a little sweet sounded good, so Shirai volunteered to go back and grab something. While she was gone, Misaka leaned forward to Jasmine and said, “OK, I do have something a little embarrassing to tell you. I’m sure you’ve noticed Kuroko is a little…shall we say over-devoted to me. Believe or not she has actually taken it down from her usual ten to about a three tonight because she is getting used to someone new around.”

“Oh, I kinda thought it was something like that.”

“She knows I’m not interested, but she never gives up hope, I just wanted to warn you about what you might want to see or hear. It is common knowledge, but I don’t want to throw you off if she suddenly loses control of her manners.”

“Misaka-senpai, we have girls like that back home too. I have had one or two over the years like that around me, although none that can teleport…”

< POP >

“I know my Sissy likes chocolate, and I hope you do too, Jasmine-san.” 

Shirai brought three pieces of chocolate Opera cake with her to the table and set them carefully down with little dessert forks.

“Thank you, Sweetie, I love Opera cake!” said Jasmine.

Shirai beamed. “Sissy, can I feed you yours to make it extra special for you?” Shirai said with her eyes shining.

“Grrrrrr…”

“Or I can just sit over here and eat mine quietly.”

Misaka looked at Jasmine and rolled her eyes, while Jasmine covered her giggle with a napkin.

After dinner the three returned to their dorm room to gather their bath items. Shirai looked at Misaka and Jasmine and hesitated a little. Misaka sighed, “Be polite and ask, Kuroko.”

“Jasmine, to save a walk, especially afterwards, I usually just pop us from the room to the baths. Would you mind being teleported? There are no real side effects.”

“Aren’t you sweet to offer! If it saves a long walk, I’m all for it tonight.”

“Just to be safe, until I’m familiar with you, I will do you two separately, if you don’t mind.”

Shirai popped Misaka there first. “Why me first?” Misaka hissed. 

“Because she’s safe in our room, and you can make sure the baths are safe before I get back!” Shirai whispered back.

Misaka blinked twice. “You’re right and I’m an idiot.” But Shirai was already gone.

Jasmine looked at Shirai, “Do I need to close my eyes or anything?”

“Good question. We are going through N-Space, but the time is so fast you won’t really see anything, so open or closed doesn’t matter. Just hang on to your basket and I’ll hang on to you. The main thing is don’t disturb me as we leave, because you can throw off my calculations and that would be bad.”

“I'm fuzzy on the whole good/bad thing. What do you mean, "bad"?”

“Hahahahaha! ‘Ghostbusters’ a classic! Basically it means we don’t end up where I planned. We could land high, left, right, in a wall, in the ground. Wall or ground means our bodies fuse with whatever we merge with…”

Jasmine turned a little green. “OK, don’t jostle your arm, got it.”

“Are you ready?”

< POP >

“Oh! That was kind of…anti-climactic.”

The two girls walked into the locker room to join Misaka. “Yes, you should have been there when I teleported Sissy and myself five or so thousand feet in the air and she shot down a helicopter.”

“What?”

Misaka had already taken off her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. “Story for another day.”

Shirai and Jasmine quickly found lockers and undressed grabbing towels for their hair and bodies. They met Misaka at the shower seats and everyone washed to get ready for the baths. Once they finished, they all slid into the hot mineral waters and a triple sigh went up.

“Oh, Lordy, I could sleep here tonight!” Jasmine said happily.

“Yes,” Shirai said with a smile, “This is one of the best perks of being a Tokiwadai Lady.”

Misaka just sighed happily again.

Shirai was submerged, with her head laying on the edge of the pool. Her eyes were mostly closed but she was peering out from under her eyelashes, comparing Jasmine and her Sissy. It was hard to believe they were the same age. Jasmine was so… No! I am true to my Sissy!

Misaka was glad to not having to fend off Shirai’s usual assaults to her body and was enjoying a restful soak. Jasmine was very nice, but her figure was making Misaka feeling envious and inadequate.

After a good, long soak they decided to call it a night as Jasmine was exhausted. They got rinsed off and dressed and Shirai popped Jasmine back to the room followed by Misaka and herself. They took turns getting changed in the bathroom before climbing into their respective beds. They agreed to a late breakfast, so Misaka and Shirai set their alarms and doused the lights.

The next morning they got up, took turns washing and getting dressed. Misaka and Shirai explained that, barring special occasions, they were expected to wear the correct seasonal uniform at all times, even when out on the town, on a date, shopping, etc. Jasmine nodded. Shirai looked at both of them and said, “As long as we aren’t carrying anything, I can try to carry us to the Café, if you don’t mind.”

“Try?” Jasmine said in a worried voice.

“Don’t worry,” Misaka said, “I trust her with my life. The worst that happens is, if we weigh too much, she won’t be able to start the teleport.”

“I’m not sure if that’s reassuring or insulting,” Jasmine said with a laugh.

Shirai gently took hold of both of their arms and teleported them to the Café. She let her grip linger a little longer on Jasmine’s arm…skin so soft! Shirai blushed and let go quickly when she saw Misaka’s glare. Jasmine didn’t appear to notice anything.

“Any problems, Shirai-san?” Jasmine asked politely.

“No, no,” Shirai answered quickly, “I was just rechecking my N-Space math afterwards, but you two are below my limit, so it was fine.”

They grabbed their breakfasts and sat down at Misaka and Shirai’s usual table. “So, today I thought we would show you the garden part of the school, take you over to Judgement 177th so Kuroko can introduce you to her senpai there, and then meet our friends and introduce you to them. Then maybe go to the mall and do some stress reduction?”

“That sounds interesting, but what’s so special about a garden?”

“Oh,” said Shirai, “it’s actually a plaza with little shops and cafes, exclusive for the Ladies of Tokiwadai Academy. It’s a pleasant place to take a break, relax, or just get away.”

“That does sound nice, then. OK, I place myself in your hands.”

Misaka had a healthy appetite, so she indulged in a rice omelet. Shirai had fish with rice and a small cup of miso while Jasmine had a bowl of miso with some bean sprouts, tea and tofu. She saw the other two looking at her and laughed. “I have to behave if I want to stay in shape. I can be bad, like last night with dessert, as long as I’m willing to sacrifice the next day. I need to get back to working out again. Do either of you do any running?”

“I run laps for physical education or when I need to relieve stress, it’s how I build endurance,” answered Misaka.

“If it’s not too forward, would you be willing to be my jogging partner for a little while, until I meet more people or get in my own grove here?”

“When do you like to go?”

“I prefer early mornings when it’s coolest, but I can be flexible.”

“Sure, tomorrow?”

“Thank you, ‘Senpai’ for helping your poor kouhai adopt,” said Jasmine making big eyes and fluttering eyelashes. All three of them dissolved into giggles.

Breakfast accomplished, the trio left the dorm and made their way to the Gardens. The shops and cafes were open, so they strolled around, with Misaka and Shirai telling Jasmine about their favorites and what they had to offer. They then made their way to the 177th Judgement office where Shirai introduced Jasmine to Konori Mii, the Chief of the office.

“So, you are thinking you might like to join Judgement after your experiences back home?” asked Konori.

“Yes, I’ve studied up on your organization and your duties are broader than what I have done with the Rangers, but I would like to join, as I think it would be worthwhile to do while I am here.”

“OK, the next class doesn’t start for another month, but you could come here with Shirai on her shifts and work with her and Uiharu to see what is involved. They can also help you start prepping for the academy. You would act like an adjunct; like how we treat Misaka.”

“Thank you, that would be nice.”

“Misaka, want to join up with Jasmine and finally become an official member?” Konori asked in a light tone.

Kuroko turned and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“Tempting as that offer may be, my answer still remains the same: I am honored, but no thank you.”

After about ten minutes work, the applications were done and transmitted and the four friends, plus their new one were on their way for an afternoon out. 

“I know we want to go to the mall, but it’s lunch time and I’m a little hungry. Can we please go to Joseph’s first?” asked Uiharu.

“Someone wants a Parfait!” teased Saten.

“I’m feeling peckish too,” said Jasmine.

“OK,” said Misaka, “Joseph’s it is.”

“U-I-HA-RU!” Massive skirt flip.

“SHRIEK!”

“Cute little puppy dog panties today!”

“SATEN! In front of our new friend! How could you?” Poor Uiharu was almost crying from shame as she was so red.

“Misaka,” Jasmine whispered from behind her hand, “Are all the girls this…forward here?”

“Saten with Uiharu and Kuroko with me are just…special…” Misaka whispered back.

“Uiharu,” Shirai said, “I see you still have that walking stick, are you still having troubles?”

“No,” Uiharu replied, “It’s my good luck charm and I don’t go anywhere without it, if I can. Doctor Heaven Canceller says I’m back to normal.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” replied Misaka. “Kuroko, have you noticed that black and blue motorcycle?”

“The one that’s gone past us three times?”

“Did you get the plate number?”

“No, it’s written too small.”

“Here ya go,” said Misaka and handed Shirai the little license plate.

“Sissy!”

The girl’s entered Joseph’s and were seated at a large table. They quickly ordered drinks and then started looking over the menu. Shirai surreptitiously sent in a request for ID on the license plate. She showed the results to Misaka: “Stolen”.

The two girls looked at each other.

“So, have you heard the latest Urban Legend?” asked Saten excitedly. “There have been sightings of what looks like a Super Hero flying over the city! Just like the comic books!”

“Oh, Saten, you and your Urban Legends!” laughed Shirai.

“Look! Someone got a picture!” Saten insisted.

Uiharu looked a little uncomfortable. 

Saten showed the picture on her phone, and Shirai scoffed even more. “That blob is a Super Hero? It could be a fingerprint on the camera lens!”

“What about the reports of criminals being found ready to be arrested before Anti-Skill or Judgement even arrives on the scene? They say they were hit with winds or lightning, but Misaka and Kongou always have alibis!”

Uiharu was smiling a little, as was Misaka.

“We think it’s an unknown Esper trying to make a name for himself,” said Kuroko. “We’ll catch him.”

“Well, I’m going to keep looking and get to the bottom of this. Pictures don’t lie.”

“Ah, Saten, maybe somethings should just be left a mystery,” Uiharu ventured shyly.

“No, I feel this is true! Just like the “Stripping Woman”, “The Level Upper”, “The Clo…OOF!” said Saten as three sets of feet kicked her legs simultaneously under the table. She also felt something like ants crawling on her skin, making all the hair on her body and arms start to stand on end. She looked at Misaka, who was apparently calm, but she could see some sparking. 

“Ah, anyhow, there have been a good number we have seen come true!” said Saten quietly.

“Goodness, you would do well in Texas where they are always looking for the legendary Chupacabra, UFOs, and Aliens! Lots of things there for you to chase too!”

“Oh, UFOs and Space Aliens! That would be fun!” said Saten.

“OK then. Looks like Uiharu has just about demolished her Parfait, so…are we thinking Seventh Mist?” asked Misaka.

“Is that a store or a mall?” asked Jasmine.

“It’s the largest mall in Academy City,” replied Shirai, “With many fine shops for ladies such as ourselves.”

“So, Misaka,” Uiharu said conspiratorially, while glancing at Shirai, “I heard there was a special Gekota promotion today at the Toy Store, where if you spend two thousand Yen or more, you get the new “Rising Sun” Gekota finger puppet!”

“Really!” cried Misaka excitedly.

“Eh-hmm, Sissy,” said Shirai, “I thought you were over that childish obsession and concentrating on lady-like activities, as benefits the number three Level 5.”

Misaka blushed. “But it’s a new one that I don’t have!”

“Um, I don’t have it either,” said Jasmine shyly.

“Do you have the whole set?” Misaka asked excitedly.

“I’m missing the Pink one,” Jasmine said sadly.

“Me too,” replied Misaka sadly, “I gave mine to a little girl who was sad."

“Maybe they have them at the store?” asked Jasmine excitedly.

“We can see!”

They both became aware of a rhythmic thumping noise. When they looked, it was Shirai banging her head on the table. Misaka reached over and gave her a light chop to her head. Shirai looked up, “I don’t know if I can survive two of you!”

As the group began the relatively short walk to the mall, Misaka and Shirai were a little more alert. When the motorcycle started by them again, it’s engine mysteriously shorted out and it coasted quickly to a stop. Shirai put on her Armband and said, “Wait here.”

< POP >

Misaka pushed the other three back and stood between them and the motorcycle, while still scanning around.

“Misaka,” Uiharu said in a low voice as she pulled on her armband, “What’s going on?”

“That motorcycle has been circling us for a long time now. Sadly, it’s electrical system seems to have just shorted out.”

“I am Judgement! Why have you been following and stalking our group?”

“Go to hell, little girl!” and the man threw several balls of fire at Shirai. It might have worked, if she was still there, but she had teleported about three meters into the air and then landed with both feet hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him and his bike over.

“You are under arrest for assault on an officer and public…”

“I said go to HELL!” and a gout of flame came out of the ground around Shirai. She popped back to the ground near Misaka, gasping and coughing, with smoke coming off her shoes. 

“That was close!” Shirai said. 

Meanwhile the punk was getting out from under his bike.

Knuckle cracking noises. “My turn,” said Misaka.

“Sissy no!”

< Ka-ZOT! >

“Aieeeeee!”

“Nobody torches my kouhai!”

“Oh! Sissy! You do care! Let me reward you with a kiss to show my…” < zap >

“Anti-Skill is on the way,” Uiharu reported as she went over and cuffed the smoldering body.

“What the H, E, double hockey sticks was that?” asked Jasmine.

“I noticed him following us as we walked to Josephs. He went past us at least five times, then twice more when we were in the restaurant,” Misaka said.

“His license plate was stolen,” Shirai said as she recovered from her “love zap”.

“He has no ID,” report Uiharu. “Anyone recognize him?” she asked as she took off the guy’s helmet.

Blank looks all around.

“Drat, now I have to go and do all the paperwork,” Shirai groused. 

“How long will that take?” asked Misaka. “I don’t want you to miss out.”

“Kuroko! We can do it on my computer at the food court,” offered Uiharu.

“While you two do that, Jasmine and I, and Saten too, if she won’t be too bored, can go to the toy store for the Gekotas!”

“OK, that way I don’t have to see you FanGirl out over every last Gekota thing in the store!” Shirai said with a shudder.

“Poor thing!” said Jasmine patting Shirai’s cheek. A light flush crept up Shirai’s face; it got worse when she noticed Saten grinning at her.

Anti-Skill came and did the “Cuff-n-Stuff”, giving Uiharu back her own cuffs. The group entered the mall and split up. Saten elected to stay with Shirai and Uiharu. Misaka and Jasmine went on their Gekota safari. The trio picked a table in an out of the way area and set up. Saten went to grab drinks.

Saten came back and distributed the drinks as Uiharu and Shirai got to work. After a few minutes, Saten leaned forward with a conspiratorial look on her face. “Uiharu,” she said, “Did you notice someone seems to be stealing Shirai’s heart away from Misaka?’

Uiharu looked up, “I did kind of notice that Kuroko seems to be developing a new crush.”

“I AM NOT!”

“I saw those side glances; you hang on her every word…” said Saten.

“It does remind me of how she was when she first started stalking…I mean being around Misaka-san,” Uiharu replied.

Kuroko’s face was deep red, steam was coming off of her head.

“She is very beautiful, isn’t she, Shirai?” asked Saten.

Kuroko’s pigtails were starting to flap.

“So poised, a cute accent, tall, graceful, lady-like; everything Kuroko complains that Misaka isn’t,” Uiharu pointed out.

“I AM TRUE TO MY SISSY!” Shirai screamed, pounding her hands on the table.

The entire food court went silent, with everyone staring, Shirai fell limply into her seat and covered her head with her arms. Uiharu and Saten exchanged glances. Uiharu slid over next to Shirai and put her arm around her shoulders. “Kuroko,” she whispered, “It’s OK to have two crushes. Misaka probably won’t mind, but you can’t scare Jasmine with your tactics like you use on Misaka.”

Saten slid over too. “No one would ever deny your love of Misaka, Shirai.”

With her arms still over her head, Shirai whispered, “She’s so pretty…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a cliffhanger, per se...
> 
> Like I said, this is just to set up the characters and get things rolling. Hopefully this will be enjoyable for y'all.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my scribbles!


	2. Things Are Always Bigger in Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short little chapter with some more background stuff and some fun.
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, merely my fanfiction that I do for fun and entertainment.
> 
> I hope you are being entertained!

“Does this sort of thing happen often?” Jasmine asked Misaka as they went up the escalator towards the toy store.

“Kuroko?” responded Misaka.

“No,” said Jasmine, “ Like the motorcycle guy.”

“Oh,” laughed Misaka nervously, “Level 5s are rare and sometimes you get fanboys who are aggressive about trying to find you and ask you out or challenge you to see if you are ‘all that’”.

“Lordy, just like Texas: ‘Who’s the Fastest Gun in the West’ or some such nonsense.”

“They still do that? I thought it was just John Wayne and the cowboy movies?”

“Now it’s mean girls and catty comments,” replied Jasmine with a sad laugh.

“Because of your abilities?” asked Misaka.

“No,” replied Jasmine softly. She stopped walking for a minute and looked at Misaka. 

“I was always the tallest kid, never mind girl, since Kindergarten. Always the ‘Tomboy’. I was never a ‘girlie girl’ like Shirai, bless her little heart.”

Jasmine motioned Misaka to come sit down with her on a bench. “I grew up on a farm. Momma despaired of my ever being a “Little Lady” because I was Daddy’s ‘Cowpoke’. I rode horses, learned to shoot, rope cattle, and was basically one of the boys. It was great!”

Jasmine lowered her head, sighed, and took a deep breath.

“In Fifth Grade, about halfway through the year, Puberty hit me like a runaway bull. I got even taller, was a gangly bean-pole, and then these damn things grew out!” Jasmine put her hands on her breasts, which weren’t…huge, but well sized to her frame. And made Misaka feel totally inadequate.

“Now Daddy’s ranch hands avoided being around me,” Jasmine continued, “I couldn’t be around the boys and wrestle or play like we used to. For the longest I couldn’t go riding because it hurt so much with these things bouncing around on the horse! And the staring!”

“I can’t imagine. Did you find your powers around this time?”

“Yep. During a big ole thunderstorm, I noticed I had like static electric all around me, then I realized I could make like snowballs out of it and thrown them around the room. I was like scooping it up into balls and playing with it.”

“Wow, that never happened to me. That’s cool! What did your parents say?”

“I didn’t tell anyone right away; I didn’t want them to think I was a freak. I think I was in sixth grade when Daddy caught me throwing lightening bolts at a target I pinned to a tree. We had to keep it a secret because the US was collecting people with powers for a secret program.”

“How did you find your ‘Six-Gun’?”

“Oh, I was always messing around. One day I was pushing around paperclips with my powers. In the US, when you’re a kid, you take a rubber band and you use it to shoot paperclips at other kids, especially if you want to be mean to them. I just lined the paperclip on my pointer finger and held my hand like my six-gun and said, ‘Bang’ and tried to use my powers to shoot off the paperclip.”

“Did it work?”

“Went through the tree! So, I started to use different things and found steel ball bearing worked great. I just kept practicing until I got to where I am today with my power and control.”

“Did…were you ever able to be friends again with the boys you grew up with?”

“No,” Jasmine said sadly, “It was too weird for them. And the girls were all mean too, I only had one girlfriend the whole time who I was close to and never gave up on me. I guess she was my Shirai, in a way.”

“Are you still in touch with her?”

“Noooo,” Jasmine said softly, “I would rather not talk about it, please.” She smiled at Misaka, “C’mon, we can’t let the Gekotas escape!” Jasmine stood up and offered her hand to Misaka. Misaka took it and Jasmine pulled her up with surprising strength.

The toy store did not have a lot of people there, surprisingly. The first thing Misaka did was make sure that they still had the promotion for the new Gekota finger puppet running, and they did. Next the two girls went shopping as they each need to purchase items worth two thousand Yen to qualify for the free puppet. Misaka was not seeing anything she didn’t already have, or was interested in. She went to the case where the trade-in and rare items were kept. Low and behold there were two Pink Gekota finger puppets there, priced at two thousand Yen each. 

Misaka called Jasmine’s attention to the puppets and soon they both had completed their collections with the Pink and Rising Sun colored Gekotas! Giggling like little girls, they clutched their prizes to their chests and left the store.

Back in the Food Court, Shirai and Uiharu had managed to complete their report and were just waiting with Saten for Jasmine and Misaka to return so they could head out.

“Boy, they are taking a while,” said Uiharu.

“How long does it take to buy a silly, childish toy?” fumed Shirai.

Saten, always ready to stir the pot said, “Maybe their joint passion for all things Gekota has led them to discover that the red ribbon of fate has bound them together from afar and that they are soul mates who were always meant to be? Perhaps they are already planning a romantic getaway for this weekend to explore their love?”

*”SHRIEK!”*

< POP >

“Saten, do you think that perhaps you might have pushed Kuroko a little too far?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saten better hope Misaka doesn't find out who set off Shirai, that's all I have to say...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has written in and commented or sent kudos, I appreciate it. I will update this story when I need a break from the others. it is a fun little one.


	3. There's a New Sheriff in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter with lots of character development stuff., hopefully not too boring.
> 
> Still not my anime, darn it, wish it was. Also not my characters, merely my fanfiction 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Misaka couldn’t remember the last time she felt this relaxed while out shopping with someone. Saten and Uiharu were fine, but not really interested in the same things she was. And don’t even get started on what shopping with the groping, spying, perving Shirai was like! As they rode the escalators down towards the food courts, they chatted about their Gekota collections.

Suddenly:

< POP >

“Sissy!! You took forever! I was so worried!” cried the little Teleporter as she popped in between Misaka and Jasmine, grabbing onto Misaka’s arm. “Are you ok?”

“Kur-ok-o!”

< zap >

“Oh, your love whip shows you do still care about me!”

Jasmine smothered her giggles behind her hand as Misaka blushed darkly at Shirai’s embarrassing words. Misaka took off down the escalator, leaving the smoking Shirai behind with Jasmine.

“It’s ok, Sweetie, I got ya,” said Jasmine as she helped Shirai up and supported her as she recovered from the jolt. 

Shirai swallowed hard and blushed as she realized how strong Jasmine was; she had been lifted like she weighed nothing! And so gently… “Thank you, Jasmine-san,” Shirai stammered.

“Are you going to be OK?” Jasmine asked her as they reached the bottom of the escalator. She was still gently supporting Shirai.

Shirai stood up firmly, “Oh, Sissy has shocked me way worse than that little love tap. But thank you!” Without even thinking about it, Shirai grabbed Jasmine’s hand.

< POP >

The two of them were at the table with the other girls. Shirai realized what she had done, “Oh! I am so sorry! I teleported you without asking or thinking! I’m so used to doing so with Sissy, it’s second instinct. I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

“Grrrrrrrr!”

Shirai cringed, waiting for another shock to be delivered, when Jasmine stepped between her and Misaka. “No harm, no foul, Misaka,” Jasmine said. “Shirai-san got us to the table more quickly than going though the crowd, so it’s fine!”

“Are you sure, Jasmine? I’m worried about her getting too familiar with you in her rude manner.”

Jasmine laughed. “Don’t worry, Misaka. If I objected, I would let her know!” She reached over and tugged on one of Shirai’s pigtails in a teasing manner. “So, my new friends, what stores are you going to show me to explore?”

“Well,” said Uiharu, “Shirai, Misaka, did you get everything on the list I sent you for my first class in three weeks?”

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other in a panic, they had forgotten about the class.

“Um, some of it, Uiharu,” Shirai said, “But that was before Jasmine joined us as a roommate. We can’t just leave her alone and go away for a long weekend now; Dorm Mother will snap our necks!”

“Oh, that’s no problem, I can add her to my class roster!”

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other, hearing the words of doom ringing in their ears: 

“Just remember: *no* adventures.”

“We, we will have to ask permission of scary Dorm Mother,” stammered Misaka nervously.

Uiharu pulled out her phone and placed a call. “Hello? Is this Misaka’s Dorm Mother? Hai! This is Uiharu Kazari of Judgement office 177th. Hai. I have two of your students registered for my weekend class in three weeks, but they have a new roommate and want to drop out. Hai. Yes. Hai. Thank you, I will.”

Uiharu put away her phone and smiled. “She is so nice! Jasmine welcome to my class!”

Misaka and Shirai’s jaws dropped. “Dorm Mother? Nice?!” they both cried out.

“Yes, she said that I am a good influence for the two of you,” Uiharu said with a smug grin. “She also said that she wants to meet with both of you when you return to the dorm today.”

Misaka and Shirai turned very pale. “I already made out my will, Sissy, did you?” said Shirai nervously.

“So, what is this class y’all are going to that I should join?” Jasmine asked with amusement.

“Wilderness Survival One,” said Uiharu, “I’m going to be one of the instructors,” she said proudly.

“Really? No insult, but you’re so young! How did you get to be an instructor?” asked Jasmine curiously.

“By surviving the last one,” said Saten, with a laugh.

Uiharu blushed. 

“Uiharu was assigned to take the class by our Judgement office,” Shirai explained. “There was an accident and the partner she was assigned didn’t notice Uiharu was missing for ninety minutes. Long story short, Uiharu survived on her own, using the info from the class, for three days, despite a closed skull fracture, concussion, bear attack, mysterious Esper attack, and minimum supplies. In the mountains in weather conditions that grounded the search helicopters.”

“Are you sure you aren’t from Texas too?” Jasmine said with a smile.

“The instructors were so impressed with her that they included her story in their most recent book and gave her author credits. They also hired her to help teach the next course,” added Misaka.

“So, we all signed up!” added Saten.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to miss this! What do I need for supplies?”

“May I have your number and I can text you the list?”

“Here you go,” said Jasmine. “OK, this is all my ranching stuff, the only thing I really need are the socks and hiking boots, since my cowboy boots aren’t meant for hiking.”

“That makes it easier, because we all need boots and socks,” said Saten. “I guess we should start at J J Legumes then.”

Inside the store, Uiharu gave them basic advice on what to look for in a good hiking boot and turned them loose, telling them to ask if they needed help. Everyone picked out some boots to try on and sat down. Based on Uiharu’s suggestion, they grabbed good thick socks to wear while they did so, to ensure a good fit. That was when Misaka and Shirai realized that Jasmine had been wearing cowboy boots the whole time, not the typical penny loafers that the was part of their normal uniform.

They tried not to stare too much, but Jasmine noticed. “I got special permission because y’all’s shoes just are uncomfortable for me.”

“But those look so rigid,” said Misaka.

“Once you break them in, you never want to wear anything else. Trust me!” said Jasmine.

After the girls selected boots, they went over and were browsing the Multitools. Jasmine was pouting. “They made me leave my Bowie knife home, darn it.” She cheered up when she found a Multitool made by Winchester, though. 

Everyone else found one they liked as well. Uiharu insisted that everyone purchase a decent belt, preferably a rugged leather one to wear with their pants to help hold items they would need, along with a small canteen, first aid kit, and waterproof carriers for their mobiles.

“One other thing,” Uiharu said, “You don’t want to be wearing your skinny leg fashion jeans. Do you have a heavy denim jeans or cargo pants meant for hiking and outdoors?”

Turns out Saten and Shirai needed those, so off to the denim store. Cue Shirai having a small meltdown when she finds out she still only fits in the girls, not the women’s sizes of jeans. To make up for it and feel better about herself, she insisted on going to her favorite lingerie store to buy something to “make herself feel more womanly”.

Misaka hated going to this store with the little groper, but Jasmine seemed to want to go, so she tagged along, grumping. 

They entered the small store and the Manager called Shirai by name. “Welcome back, Shirai-san! Always a pleasure. I see you brought your friends along; welcome ladies! Let me know if you need assistance. We offer a free fitting service.”

“Sissy! Maybe I should accompany you for a fitting, you may have…”

< zap >

“Ow.”

“Do you have compression shorts and sports bras for exercising?” asked Jasmine.

“Over here, Miss.”

“Jasmine,” Misaka said to her quietly, “You have to wear the Tokiwadai gym uniform when exercising. You can wear those under that, but, even on the track at the school, you have to wear the uniform.”

Jasmine looked disappointed. She brightened though, “Thanks for warning me. I’ll still wear these, even under the uniform, because they prevent chaffing and bouncing.”

Misaka looked down at her own body sadly. Her legs, though muscular and athletic had no danger of chaffing and there was no danger of bouncing really either. Jasmine grabbed Misaka’s hand and pulled her along to the section she wanted, then turned to her and said softly, “Honey, don’t compare yourself to me. You have no idea how much I wish I had your body.” Jasmine grabbed her own chest, “Ever since these things grew, I’ve felt off balance and awkward. All I hear from Mom is how I need to be more ‘Lady-Like’ and ‘stop dressing like a Tomboy’.”

Misaka grimaced, “I get that from Kuroko all the time.”

“Sissy look! These would help emphasize your assets!”

“Grrrrrr!”

Jasmine laughed. “How is she still alive?” She grabbed a couple of items and headed to the dressing rooms to try them on. Misaka wandered back over to Uiharu and Saten.

“Where is the soon to be Late Shirai Kuroko?” Misaka asked.

“Trying a few things on,” laughed Saten.

“Hiding,” said Uiharu.

“Sissy?” came a voice from the changing rooms, “Can you come tell me if this is too revealing?”

SIZZLE SNAP CRACKLE

“I’ll take that as a no!”

“Honey, that’s really cute, but does not suit you at all. You need more of a French cut,” came Jasmine’s voice.

“Ai, uh, um, oh, OK, thank you, Jasmine-san.”

The shop Manager came over to Misaka, Uiharu, and Saten. “Your friend’s name is Jasmine? Is she a model? She looks very familiar…”

“Not as far as I know,” answered Misaka.

“Hmm, OK, I could have sworn.”

Shirai came out with a very red face. She put her desired purchases on the counter. 

“Oh, Shirai-san, your order for your roommate came in! I have it here.”

Shirai’s head turned very slowly towards Misaka. Misaka’s face was slowly resembling that of death incarnate. 

“Ah, ha-ha, Misaka, this is actually a special Gekota set I ordered for you; limited edition!”

Misaka blinked. Then she thought about it. “How. Did. You . Get. My . Sizes?”

Shirai did the only thing she could: took a hostage, Uiharu. She held Uiharu in front of her while Uiharu waved her arms frantically.

The Manager said, “Actually we keep them on record here as a convenience for our customers.”

“Oh! That makes sense. OK, I guess I could go try them on.” Misaka took the package to the dressing rooms.

“Kuroko! How could you use me as a hostage?”

Misaka opened the package in the dressing room. She pulled out the pieces. The lights in the store flickered and dimmed as sparks started flying in the dressing rooms.

“KUROKO!”

Saten and Uiharu looked at Shirai and said the same thing: “Run!”

“Now, Misaka,” Uiharu said, “Shirai didn’t lie, those were Gekota underwear.”

Misaka blushed again.

“Your boyfriend would like them,” Saten teased.

“He’s not my…we don’t…I would never!”

SIZZLE SNAP

“Oi Biribiri! Ladies!”

“And here he is,” whispered Saten to the group.

Misaka whirled on Saten, brows flashing. Kamijou put his right hand on her arm and it all died away. 

“Biribiri, for shame. I thought you only electrocuted poor Shirai and me. Picking on the beautiful Saten-san should be so below a Tokiwadai Princess!”

Jasmine bristled at first, and had been drawing up her electrical charge as well, thinking this stranger to be a creep; but realized he was saying this with a smile and a familiarity to the group. His tone was light-hearted and kind, not mean-spirited, like the people at home.

Uiharu was smothering her giggles with her hands as both Saten and Misaka were blushing fiercely.

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“Grrrr, get your hand off of me!”

“Tooouuuuummmmaaaaa!”

The boy turned pale. “Such misfortune!”

A white blur flashed past the girls, lept onto the boy’s back and…

*CHOMP*

Suddenly a young girl had attached herself to the boy’s head by biting it fiercely. “Aiiiiii! Index, get off! Stop biting me! Kamijou has done nothing wrong!”

Eventually, with Uiharu and Saten telling the girl, apparently named index, that the boy was innocent, and had been protecting Saten from Misaka, she released him from her jaws.

“So, Touma was protecting yet another pretty girl from Short Hair? Hmph!”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“I suppose, Touma, you will tell me that it has nothing to do with the tall Super Model standing next to Short Hair?”

Kamijou looked over and realized there was indeed another girl standing there, looking very confused. “Actually, Index, I didn’t even realize she was there. We have not yet been introduced. Pardon me, Misaka-san is still working on her Tokiwadai remedial lessons in manners.” He gave a cheeky grin. “My name is Kamijou Touma, and this is my friend Index, we are pleased to meet you.” And he gave a little bow.

Misaka’s face was turning red again.

Jasmine laughed, “That’s alright, Misaka-senpai has had a rough morning with Shirai. My name is Jasmine Hickok, I am Misaka’s kouhai as I am new to the school and have the honor of being her new roommate.”

“Ah so desu ka. That would explain much. Misaka, I apologize, not for stopping you from electrocuting poor Saten, but for teasing you. Where is the little terrorist?”

“She did her usual in the Lingerie store and has fled for her life,” replied Saten, “ Although I’m sure she is lurking about.”

“Touma! Are you thinking about Short Hair in Lingerie? Grrrrrrrr.”

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Kamijou does not wish his life to end today!”

Jasmine wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be shocked. She took her cue from Uiharu who was still giggling and chuckled. She spoke in English, [“If I may ask, your full name is Index? Are you British? Are you a Nun?”]

[“My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, I am from England and a Nun of the Church of England. You are from America?”]

[“Yes, Texas. We should switch back to Japanese to be polite.”]

“Touma, she is so nice!”

“May I have your number, Index-san? It would be nice to have someone to chat with at times in English.”

Index looked at Kamijou a little anxiously, but he smiled and nodded. “OK!” and the two girls happily exchanged numbers.

Misaka rubbed her hand behind her head, Dorm Mother’s words echoing loudly in her ears: 

“Just remember: *no* adventures.”

Jasmine, meeting with Index, anywhere near Kamijou, had disaster written all over it.

“Still no sign of Shirai,” said Saten, “We need to decide what to do to finish our day together.”

“Well, Index and I still need to finish our shopping, but I can help you find Shirai, if you like,” laughed Kamijou.

“How?” asked Misaka.

Kamijou walked over, reached out to her, and gently hugged her. Misaka felt her face grow red, but then suddenly…

“ONEE-SAMA!! I’LL SAVE YOU!”

< Pop >

Kamijou found himself lying on the floor. He looked up at a furious Shirai and blushing Misaka. “Works every time,” he said with a laugh.

Jasmine said to Saten, “He’s her boyfriend?”

“He’s NOT my boyfriend! We’re just friends…he’s helped me a few times…it’s complicated…” Misaka went over to help Kamijou up off the floor as Jasmine, Index, Uiharu, and Saten stood in a group, chatting and watching. Shirai just stood and glowered.

Suddenly Misaka whirled around and glared at the group. “Who said Tsundere?”

Cue everyone looking at the ground, sky, whistling…

After saying goodbye to Index and promising to call, Jasmine and the group moved on. “What should we do next, Ladies?” asked Jasmine, “I’m shopped out, I think.”

“Dinner?” asked Uiharu.

The group considered. 

“Please don’t consider me an Ugly American…”

“Like anyone would consider you ugly,” murmured Shirai.

“But I could murder a steak right now,” continued Jasmine who apparently did not hear Shirai.

“Murder a steak?” asked Uiharu a little frightened.

Jasmine laughed again, “It’s a Texas saying; I don’t know if it translates well to Japanese, but it means ‘devour’ for lack of a better term.”

“It’s funny you say all that,” said Saten, “Because I just found online a place called, “The Ugly American Steaks & Burgers” and it’s not too far from here.”

“It’s an omen,” intoned Uiharu.

Jasmine looked at everyone. “OK, since it’s my first time out with y’all, and I’m asking to go some place pricy, this will be my treat, OK?”

Everyone started protesting, but she overrode them all. “No, I insist! Y’all have been so kind to me, not to mention entertaining, I insist. I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

The restaurant, despite its name, actually looked nice. Walking inside it looked like an American type place with chrome tables and chairs. Pictures of Americans, famous for being obnoxious or playing obnoxious people in movies or TV lined the walls. The girls giggled as they recognized some people right away. They were seated promptly and prominently.

“I think they put the pretty girls on display,” stage whispered Saten, giggling.

“What’s a ‘Ribeye’?” asked Uiharu.

“It’s an American cut, from near the ribs that’s tender like a filet, but MUCH more flavorful,” explained Jasmine.

“And a ‘tomahawk ribeye’,” asked Kuroko.

“That’s a Ribeye that’s still on the rib and resembles a Native American war weapon. Since it’s still on the bone it has even more flavor.”

Misaka started laughing. “Oh gods, they have a burger here that I think might slow down Index. It’s a bleu cheese stuffed burger that weighs one kilo!”

Everyone picked out what they wanted and ordered, when it came to Jasmine she ordered the “Cowboy cut tomahawk ribeye, and I want it Kansas City Black and Blue please.”

“You know your steak, young miss. Any sides?”

“Just the steak, please.”

Everyone was staring at her. “What did you just order? That wasn’t on the menu,” said Shirai.

Jasmine blushed. “There’s a secret language at steak places, if they are real. I will translate. I ordered the Tomahawk Ribeye, but the largest cut they have which should be about point seven five kilos, including the bone. Kansas City Black and Blue means that you grill it over a super-hot flame so that the outside gets a fast char, but the inside remains virtually uncooked.”

“So, it’s super rare. Vampire food,” said Saten.

“And now you know why you I avoid mirrors,” laughed Jasmine. “Think of it as steak for the undead.”

Uiharu looked a little nervous. Jasmine studied her closely. “You know, Uiharu-san, the littlest girls are the juiciest and have the sweetest blood,” Jasmine said with an evil laugh.

“Eeep!” cried Uiharu as her eyes widened.

The other girls laughed at the look on Uiharu’s face. Jasmine felt bad though, because it was obvious she had really scared Uiharu. “Gomenasai Uiharu-san! I didn’t mean to scare you like that. American humor does not always translate well.”

“It’s…it’s ok, I need to be braver too.”

“After what I heard about your Wilderness Adventure, I think you are plenty brave.”

The salads came and were eaten. Then the steaks arrived, sizzling and smelling great. Jasmine’s was served last and was on a platter, not a plate. The others just stared.

Jasmine laughed out loud. “I wish y’all could see your faces! I’m so tempted to pick this up by the bone and take a bite, just to see who would swoon in a proper lady-like manner!” and she laughed harder.

That finally really broke the ice and everyone was laughing. They dug in with gusto. Before Jasmine cut into her steak, she called, “Oh, Uiharu…take a look!” in a singsong manner. 

When Uiharu looked, Jasmine cut in and Uiharu saw just how rare the steak was. Jasmine winked at her and took a bite.

“Oh, so good! I’ll see you at Midnight, Uiharu, for dessert!”

“EEEP!”

Jasmine offered the table a taste if anyone wanted to try. Misaka was the first as she was intrigued by the novelty and she liked her steaks rare. Jasmine cut off a piece and passed it over to Misaka, who tried it. 

“Wow, that’s really good. Different. I don’t know if I could eat that much, but I’m ordering a steak that way next time!”

Meanwhile, Shirai realized that an Indirect kiss had just happened! Her pigtails drooped.

“Shirai, would you like to try it too?” offered Jasmine.

“Uh, me? Yes, please!” Shirai tried it too, getting an indirect kiss, not from her Sissy, but her new crush. And the steak…

“Wow! So good!”

“Uiharu! I’m converting them all to the dark side! Bwahahahaha.”

“Wah! Saten make her stop!”

After dinner was finished, and the plates were cleared, Jasmine looked at Uiharu and asked, “Will you let me order you a dessert to make up for my teasing? I promise it’s something you’ve not had before but should like.”

“It won’t be scary?”

“I promise.”

“The rest of you want to try something new?”

“Is it very heavy?” asked Misaka.

“Not really, only two extra laps tomorrow.”

Misaka rolled her eyes. “OK.”

Jasmine excused herself and walked over to the kitchen and apparently asked to talk to the chef. They were speaking rapidly in English, not Misaka’s best language, with some handwaving, head nodding, and finally a handshake and a cheek kiss from Jasmine to the Chef.

“What was all that?” asked Shirai.

“Horse-trading,” laughed Jasmine. “He agreed to make a special TexMex dessert for us in return for a picture with us for his webpage and a nice review by us online.”

“What’s ‘TexMex’?” asked Misaka.

“A type of cuisine combining the flavors of Texas and Mexico. This dessert will take a few minutes to make. I ordered coffee, if anyone wants it.”

Coffee was brought, and those who wanted it partook of it.

Abruptly the waitstaff descended upon their table and delivered a bowl to each girl. Inside was a large ball, covered with a hot crunchy coating, drizzled with honey flavored with cinnamon. A spoon came with it.

“OK, quick, dig in!” said Jasmine, wasting no time with hers.

Each girl dug her spoon in and found the inside was frozen vanilla ice cream, surrounded by a hot, deep-fried crust, sweetened by the cinnamon honey.

Uiharu’s eyes filled with stars and her smile threatened to split her cheeks. She demolished her treat in no time, then leaned back and had a silly grin on her face. The others ate theirs almost as quickly and had the same smile on their faces.

“Was that sufficient apology, Uiharu-san?” said Jasmine with a grin.

“I think I may forgive you!” said Uiharu with a laugh.

“That wasn’t on the menu either,” said Saten.

“Nope, I gave him the recipe under he condition that, if he puts it on the menu, he calls it the ‘Uiharu’”.

Uiharu turned almost purple she was so red. “No!”

“Yeppers. I told him it was named after a little sweet thang, namely you!”

Uiharu was sliding under the table she was so embarrassed.

“Well, I have to say the ‘Uiharu’ was worth the extra two laps tomorrow,” said Misaka.

“So Misaka, you will run after ‘Uiharu’?” teased Saten.

“Well, ‘Uiharu’ is worth running after!”

Steam was starting to come out of Shirai’s ears at the teasing she knew was being directed at her. A cool hand laid itself upon her arm and she heard Jasmine’s soft voice whisper to her, “Don’t make it that easy for them to tease you, sweetie. Just laugh it off! Know that you’re worth running after too.” Jasmine leaned back and smiled.

Shirai blinked for a moment. What did she mean by that? The moment passed and Jasmine asked for the check. The waiter handed it to her on a tray and Jasmine placed a black credit card on the tray and handed it back. A few moments later she signed the paper, got her card, and they were on their way. Everyone thanked Jasmine for treating them to dinner and she thanked them in return “for a fun and entertaining day! Y’all gave me a great introduction to the city, school, and people!”

When the time came to leave Saten and Uiharu at the bus stop, Jasmine said, “I hope you all will forgive me, but I want to give you a Texas good bye as well!” and she gave them each a hug. Taking their bags, they set off towards their dorm.

“Y’all’s friends are so nice!” said Jasmine as they walked, “Thank you for sharing them with me. Does that girl Index always bite your boyfriend on the head? What’s up with that, Misaka?”

“He’s not really my…he’s…” Misaka stammered. “It’s complicated.”

“I see, you’re at that awkward stage,” Jasmine said politely.

“I’m what? It’s not that!”

“I don’t think he’s right for Sissy! He’s an ape!” shouted Shirai.

“Well, you’ve known him longer than I, Shirai,” said Jasmine, “but, I must contradict you. He is a gentleman. When we met up, despite being a group of girls, he greeted Misaka first, the group second. He had only eyes for her and when he finally noticed me and was introduced, he looked at my face, not my chest.”

Misaka and Shirai stopped dead and looked at Jasmine. She stopped and looked at them as well.

“Misaka, Shirai. You are both extremely smart or you wouldn’t be at Tokiwadai, but, pardon my American bluntness, you lack experience in personal relationships and observations. You are a little sheltered. Both are you are going to be my senpai while I am here for virtually everything, but I will be yours for this one little thing, if you will let me.”  
Misaka and Shirai continued to look at her stunned. Jasmine looked at her watch. “What time is curfew? We can chat about this once we beat the clock.” 

Misaka checked her phone. “Oh no! Kuroko?”

“Jasmine, may I?”

Jasmine nodded. Shirai took them both by the hand.

< POP >

Several teleports later they arrived in the lobby of their dorm, as they turned towards the stairs, they met the steely glare. “I see the two of you are teaching our newest student the art of just barely beating curfew,” Dorm Mother said in her scary voice.

Misaka and Shirai froze and started shivering, eyes wide in fear. 

“Dorm Mother, please do not blame them. Misaka-senpai gave me a thorough tour of the campus and town, introduced me to her friends, and, in return, I treated them to dinner which ran late due to my story telling about life back home.” Jasmine bowed deeply to Dorm Mother. “I apologize for causing the three of us arrive so close to curfew and will accept any punishment you deem appropriate as it was entirely my fault.”

“No Jasmine,” said Misaka, “I am your senpai, the fault should be mine for not watching the time!"

“No Senpai, I will accept blame,” said Jasmine, still bowing.

Dorm Mother stared at the trio. “Stand up, Jasmine, apology accepted. You still arrived before curfew, so no punishment needed, merely be aware of the time. You may go to your room. Misaka and Shirai, we need to talk. You will come with me.” 

She turned her back and started walking to her office. Jasmine took everyone’s bags and the two girls ran to catch up with Dorm Mother.

Dorm Mother ushered them into her office and the door closed silently behind them. She pointed to the two chairs in front of her desk and Misaka and Shirai quickly sat down. Dorm Mother walked over to her desk, sat down, picked up some papers, and looked at them silently. She then looked at the two quaking girls and said, “Well?”

“She’s very nice,” Misaka said in a shaky voice.

“I’m referring to this *adventure* you two had today,” Dorm Mother said as the temperature in the room dropped by one hundred degrees.

Double sweat drops.

“Dorm Mother?”

“The. Motor. Cycle.”

“Well, Dorm Mother, while we were out walking with Jasmine, and then later our friends, we noticed that a certain motorcycle seemed to be following us,” Shirai explained. “Misaka-san was able to get the license number, but it came up stolen.”

“When we left the restaurant with our friends,” Misaka continued, “We saw the motorcycle slowly coming towards us again, so I stalled its electrical systems and Shirai went to apprehend the rider for questioning. He attacked her for no reason. I protected Jasmine and our other two friends, while Shirai took the man into custody. I had to help her a little, but the reason we stopped him was he was paying too much attention to us and possibly Jasmine.”

Dorm Mother said nothing, merely stared at the two girls with the light reflecting off of her glasses. “All right girls, I think you made the right choice. Does she suspect anything?”

Both girls heaved a sigh of relief.

“No, Dorm Mother. I told her it was most likely someone following me, possibly looking for a fight.”

“OK girls. Good job. Anti-Skill is still interrogating the man, he hasn’t said why he was following you. Now, about this field trip.”

“Dorm Mother! We tried to get out of it!”

“Uiharu is a good influence on the two of you, so I think it will be a nice class for you to take.”

Misaka and Shirai stopped shaking.

“Keep her safe. Go to your room. Good night.”

Unwilling to believe in their good luck the two girls stood up and bowed to their Dorm Mother, “Good night Dorm Mother,” they chorused. They then fled the office. As soon as they were outside the door, Shirai grabbed Misaka’s hand.

< POP >

Misaka used her card to open the door and go in the room. Each of their bags was on their beds. Jasmine had changed to her pajamas and was putting away her purchases. She straightened up as they came through the door and smiled.

”Are you both ok? No trouble?”

“No, she just wanted to ask about the motorcycle guy that was following me. All good.”

“I goofed, when we were shopping, senpai.”

“How?”

“The list said I need a knapsack and I don’t have one; I should have bought one when we were out today.”

“It’s all right, we can go back this weekend. Let me go change and then I will talk with you about what to expect tomorrow.”

Misaka grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom. There was an awkward silence. 

“Why?”

“Why what, Shirai-san?”

“Why are you so nice?”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone here makes fun of me and my devotion to Sissy. The way I act around her,” Shirai said softly, “But not you. You take it calmly. You don’t make fun of me or treat me cruelly.”

Before Jasmine could reply, Misaka came back out of the bathroom. “Shirai, it’s all yours. Jasmine, join me over here at the desks.”

Shirai went into the bathroom with her pajamas and things. “I’m taking a shower.”

Misaka sat in her Gekota pajamas and faced Jasmine who was wearing a set of silk pajamas like what Shirai would wear, just not as see through. “OK Jasmine, they will start in the morning with a paper theory test, where they will see where you are with the physics on how your powers work. It’s not for a grade, it’s just to see what you know about theory.”

“OK, we don’t really do anything like that in the US, so this should be interesting.”

“Next you will demonstrate how much power you can generate, just pure power. When I do it, they hook me up to a coulometer and an ammeter and just measure pure output. You may do it a few times and then they average your scores. It usually leaves me a little tired, so I get a lunch break, Then in the afternoon you get to show off. They have you show off all the different things you can do with your powers.”

“Ah, so anything I can thing of I should show?”

“Yes and how well you can control it. So, I show that I can do a lightning bolt from just a small jolt all the way up to a destructive blast, for instance. But go slow and take it easy; don’t wear yourself out.”

“You show everything?”

Misaka leaned forward and put her mouth close to Jasmine’s ear and whispered very low, “No, absolutely not. There are a lot of things I don’t want them to know I can do. If you have anything that might be scary for authorities to know, don’t show them off.”

“Finally, I show off my trademark RailGun at max power to show my accuracy and power with it.”

“How do you do that without leveling the school?”

“Into the pool, you’ll see. You will be drained by tomorrow night; still want to go running?”

“Oh yes, need to get the blood going!”

“OK, I’m with you.”

Shirai came out of the bathroom, wearing her pajamas , toweling off her hair. She looked a little down.

“Kuroko, are you ok?” asked Misaka concerned.

“It’s ok, Misaka-san.”

“Come sit next to me on my bed, give me your brush, I’ll do your hair.”

< POP >

Misaka started gently brushing through Shirai’s hair, always a treat for the little teleporter. Jasmine smiled at the scene: Shirai had her eyes closed and was just enjoying the feeling of having her hair brushed. “Shirai, tell Jasmine what your testing is like, just so she has an idea what you go through.”

“Well, I have to do math problems about N-Space first which is horrible, but at least I’m not graded on them like in class. Then they start testing me on how much mass I can teleport from small to maximum. That’s really draining because they always keep adding weights until my brain hurts. It’s like pumping iron and some sadist keeps adding just one more kilo.”

“Then what?” said Jasmine with interest.

“Lunch, because I’m pretty wiped out. Doing a lot of teleports or a lot of weight drains me,” Shirai admitted. “Then the afternoon is demonstrating precision, both with myself and with objects I teleport, as well as max distance.”

“Is there any danger?” asked Jasmine.

“Well, the more tired I get, the more likely I can make a mistake,” Shirai admitted, “but they allow me to stop if I feel I might injure myself.”

Misaka laughed, “But most of the time they have to force her to quit.”

Shirai blushed, “I just want to improve every time,” she mumbled.

Misaka stopped brushing for a moment and gave her a hug from behind. “You will be the first Level 5 teleporter some day soon, I know it!”

Shirai blushed more.  
“How do they decide that Level stuff, anyhow?” Jasmine asked, “Is it pure power?”

“Some of it’s power, some of it’s finesse, some of it we think they just make up,” said Shirai. “Sissy is the number three which is about right; nobody has seen the number two in forever or the number six.”

“Who is the number one?” asked Jasmine innocently.

“OW!! Sissy!” cried Shirai in pain.

Misaka set the brush aside and rubbed Shiri’s head, “I’m sorry, Kuroko.” She kissed the spot she had yanked hard with the brush.

Shirai melted. Misaka started putting Shirai’s hair up into her pigtails. She looked anywhere but at Jasmine.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t talk about that murdering scumbag,” Misaka said angrily as she finished Shirai’s pigtails. Jasmine watched as Shirai turned and gently hugged Misaka without her usual sexual advances, just gently holding her friend.  
Jasmine looked on for a moment, and then said softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“It’s ok,” said Misaka, rubbing her eyes, “How would you know?”

Misaka gently disengaged from Shirai without hitting or electrocuting her. “Excuse me,” Misaka said as she went into the bathroom again and closed the door. Water started running into the sink.

Shirai walked over and sat down next to Jasmine and looked at her. “Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong. She’s not mad at you.”

Jasmine looked at Shirai and said, “What happened?”

Shirai sighed and said, “It’s not my story or place to tell you. I don’t even know probably the half of it. If Misaka wants to tell you she will, but I really can’t. I’m sorry.”

Jasmine reached out and patted Shirai’s hand. “You’re a good friend to her. I hope some day I can be at least half as good to both of you.”

Shirai blushed and stuttered, “I, I already consider you my friend.”

< POP >

She teleported back to her bunk before she embarrassed herself.

Misaka came out of the bathroom after another minute; both Shirai and Jasmine pretended they didn’t notice her slightly red rimmed eyes. In an effort to distract her, Shirai called out, “Sissy look! You can dim the lights from the bed controls! Romantic mood lighting!”

“Kuroko, I better not find rose petals on my bed again!”

Jasmine laughed, “Honestly, you two are the best roommates ever! Nobody ever left rose petals on my bed!”

Misaka muttered under her breath.

“Five AM tomorrow, Senpai?”

“OK.”

“Shirai, do you want to join us? Get in some roadwork?”

“I’m invited too?”

“You’re my roomie and friend! Of course, if you can wake up, you can come!”

At the awful five AM alarm, the three girls got up, splashed some water on their faces, and suited up for the track. Misaka and Shirai just wore the regular Tokiwadai shorts and T-shirts, but Jasmine pulled on her compression shorts and sports bra first. By mutual assent, Shirai popped them to the track where they all stretched and warmed up. After a couple of warm up laps, the three set out at their own pace. With her long legs, Jasmine soon was pulling away even from Misaka who was an experienced distance runner.

Shirai kept pace with Misaka for a while. “Shirai, at the first sign of any trouble, you get her out of here. Don’t worry about me.”

“Ha, Ha, Hai!” Shirai, as the shortest, had to work the hardest at jogging.

Misaka sped up to catch up to and keep pace with Jasmine. Jasmine looked over at her, “Want me to slow down?”

“No, I need the challenge; I’ve been too complacent!” replied Misaka.

The two of them jogged a few more laps in companionable silence. Misaka was feeling the burn. “I’m not holding you back, am I?” Misaka lightly gasped at Jasmine.

“No,” Jasmine panted back, “This is a very good pace for me. Frankly you are helping push me a little!”

After close to an hour had passed, and the two of them had lapped poor Shirai twice, Jasmine said, “So, all out for this last lap?” with a cheeky grin.

Misaka, never one to back down from a challenge said, “You’re on!” and the two of them dug in deep and put out a burst of speed. They were neck and neck, but Jasmine’s long legs were putting her at a distinct advantage, however Misaka hated to lose and pistoned her legs even faster.

The two of them crossed the finish line with Jasmine narrowly beating Misaka. They both slowed down and then stopped and became aware of cheering. Apparently some other girls had come out to do some jogging, but waited as they saw the contest.

< POP >

Shirai was there with water bottles and small towels for them both, which they accepted gratefully.

The two girls gently collapsed on the grass. “You gave me quite the horserace there at the end, Senpai.”

“I hate to lose,” replied Misaka, “I always give it my all.”

“Shirai-san?” Jasmine called, “Could you help me with a couple of thigh stretches, please? I shouldn’t have gone this hard after not working out for a week.”

“Meh, me?” squeaked Shirai. “Sure,” she replied blushing.

Jasmine raised one leg, then the other in the air, while Shirai did the gentle pushing and manipulation while trying desperately not to look like a pervert, since she knew Misaka was watching her closely. When she finished, she offered her hand to Jasmine and helped her up.

“Thank you, Shirai-san, exactly what I needed. Normally I would go work out in the weight room, but I’m a little too sore today, so I think a hot shower is in order.”

“Definitely,” agreed Misaka, “Kuroko, could you, please?”

Shirai grabbed their hands.

< POP >

“I could get used to be spoiled like this,” said Jasmine as she grabbed a couple of towels and went to her assigned locker. Misaka and Shirai did the same. They both did a double take as Jasmine just walked by, without wrapping a towel around herself, to the showers and stepped in a cubical.

“To have such self-confidence,” whispered Shirai in awe. 

Misaka just nodded.

Showers concluded, the girls wrapped themselves in robes and Shirai popped them back to their dorm. They put on their uniforms and went down for breakfast.

“I usually go heavy on protein today,” Misaka told Jasmine, “Carbs usually burn up too quickly, at least for me.”

“Thank you,” responded Jasmine.

Breakfast completed, they wished each other luck and went off for the testing. Jasmine found the theoretical partially easy and partially challenging. She could see why some of the questions were asked, but others made no sense at all in regards to using or figuring out her powers. She answered them all to the best of her ability.

She found Misaka waiting for her outside the test room. “I wanted to stick with you for the next parts; it’s tough on the new girls and some of the examiners can be jerks. It helps to have a buddy system. If someone is badgering you, it’s because they think you are holding back, but sometimes they are just being jerks. Since it’s your first time, I’ll stick with you to be safe.”

“Thank you, senpai.”

Misaka smiled a little smile. She took Jasmine outside to the sports fields, where a large Faraday Cage had been set up. “That’s because sometimes the girl’s not used to their powers can lose control and it stops them from hurting anyone or blowing up the school.”

“Smart.”

“Let’s not sit here all day, we will jump the line.”

“Can we do that?”

“One of my perks of being a Level 5. I rarely use them, but today I will, c’mon with me,” said Misaka as she grabbed Jasmine’s hand and towed her along with a grip of steel. They arrived at a desk near the cage.

“Ah, Misaka-san, here for your testing?”

“Yes, I would like to go next, please. Also, this is Hickok Jasmine, our newest Electromaster who just arrived. I would like her to follow me, please, as I am her senpai and need to take care of her.”

“Of course, Misaka-san. I assume she will watch you to see what to expect?”

“Hai.”

They turned and watched as a Level 3 was helped out of the cage, apparently totally drained by her trial. 

“Hickok-san, please stand by the Judging table so you can observe better,” said the sign-in official.

“Hai.” Jasmine moved over to watch as Misaka entered the cage and stepped up to the testing station. It was very simple: two metallic hand grips connected to heavy cables that ran out to the measuring equipment on the table in front of her.

“Misaka-san, please give us a quick test at about twenty-five percent, please, for calibration,” called out the Judge seated at the table. 

Misaka nodded, grabbed the handles, and sparked. The meters jumped on the equipment and the computer screens logged the data.

“OK, just a moment to reset the scale. OK, whenever you are ready, please do your best.”

Jasmine watched, fascinated, as Misaka took a deep breath. Sparks flew around her eyebrows as she leaned forward and grabbed the two handgrips. Suddenly the inside of the cage seemed to fill with lightning, as the gauges in front of Jasmine rose to their peak and then subsided.

The Judges looked over the data and were murmuring to themselves. “Do you feel up to one more Maximum effort, Misaka-san?” they asked. She waved at them and jogged a little in place. She then took another deep breath and let it go. Sparks flew again and another blast was released.

“Thank you, Misaka-san,” the Judge said happily.

Misaka came over to the table, perspiring and breathing hard. “How was that?”

“Three percent improvement over the last test, Misaka-san!”

Misaka smiled. “This is my new kouhai,” Misaka said to the Judge, “She has no baseline and is from the USA where they do not test like we do, so expect anything. I predict at least a high Level 4 if not an outright Level 5.”

Jasmine blushed, “You’re setting the bar high for me.”

“I have confidence in you,” replied Misaka.

Jasmine entered the cage and stepped up to the grips. She saw Misaka stayed with the Judges to watch her test.

“OK, Hickok-san, for the baseline, try to do twenty-five percent of your power, please.”

Misaka watched intently, this was the first time Jasmine would use her powers here. Jasmine seemed to glow blue from within herself and then the electricity raced down her arms and into the handles.

“Hmmm,” said the Judge, “fairly close to yours, Misaka-san. But we don’t know her level of control.” Raising his voice he called out, “Hickok-san, we need you to do full power at least twice and preferably three times, if you can. Ready for the first?”

Jasmine waved. She leaned her head back and took a breath, then grabbed the handles and pulled her power out and channeled it into the test.

To Misaka, she saw Jasmine turn a very deep blue color from within and then the electricity exploded down her arms and into the handles. The Judges reacted to her test with some excitement. “Again, please.”

The same again: Jasmine’s body glowed blue from within and the power raced down her arms and into the handles. She was visibly panting when she finished the second test.

“Do you think you can go again?” the Judge asked.

“She’s exhausted! Look at her!” Misaka exclaimed.

But Jasmine waved and stepped up to the handles again. Her color was not quite as blue this time, but the electricity was just as bright racing down her arms. But when she let go of the handles, she staggered. 

“Jasmine!” Misaka shouted as she raced to the cage.

< POP >

Shirai beat her there and had flung open the door and gotten inside as Misaka closed in on the cage. Shirai caught the much bigger girl by the shoulders as she staggered and helped ease her out of the cage to where Misaka was anxiously waiting. Jasmine’s eyes were fluttering.

“Aw, y’all do really care about me.”

“Shirai, infirmary, let’s go!”

< POP >

“EEK! Miss Shirai, what have I told you about popping Misaka in here every time you think…”

“It’s my new kouhai, Hickok Jasmine, Nurse,” said Misaka, “She just did her first testing ever and may have overdone it.”

The Nurse turned all professional: “OK, get her on the bed here.”

Misaka and Shirai carefully helped lay Jasmine down on the bed. They answered the Nurse’s questions as she checked on Jasmine. Shirai got a cool cloth and put it on Jasmine’s head.

“What happened girls?” came the chilling voice of Dorm Mother from behind them.

“Eek!” went Misaka and Shirai. They slowly turned to see Dorm Mother’s stern, but concerned face.

The Nurse spoke up. “Look’s like ‘Newbie Fever’ Dorm Mother. Misaka said Hickok-san just was doing her first full power tests ever, and she may have tried too hard.”

Dorm Mother’s gaze settled on Misaka. “Your job as her senpai is to prevent this sort of thing.”

Misaka gulped. “Dorm Mother, when I went over the testing with her, I warned her not to over extend herself; to object if she felt tired. I also protested to the Judges about them requesting a third, full-power test from Jasmine, but they overruled me and she went ahead with it. I am very sorry; I should have stopped it.”

From the bed they heard Jasmine speak up weakly, “No, Dorm Mother, Misaka, I thought I would be OK going one more time. I guess I was wrong.”

Shirai saw Jasmine was trying to sit up, so went over to help her. Jasmine smiled at her gratefully as Shirai supported her. 

“I think a good lunch will fix her up, along with a little rest, before she does the afternoon testing,” said the Nurse.

“Very well,” said Dorm Mother. “Misaka-senpai, I expect you to be extra vigilant this afternoon to assure no relapse.” Dorm Mother made a neck-cracking gesture that caused a major sweat drop from Misaka.

“HAI!”

With that, Dorm Mother left the Infirmary. Misaka went over to Jasmine, who as still being supported by Shirai. Jasmine’s color was a little pale, but otherwise she seemed fine.

“Are you hungry, Jasmine?” asked Misaka, “Even if you aren’t I need you to eat.”

“I feel a little weak, but I know I can eat.”

“OK, we’ll take care of you. Shirai?” Misaka and Shirai helped Jasmine to stand, supporting her carefully.

< POP >

They arrived at the Café and took Jasmine to ‘their’ table and seated her. Misaka stayed with her while Shirai popped off to the serving line. 

< POP >

Shirai put a bowl of Red Miso soup loaded with tiny shrimp, fish, mushrooms, tofu and seaweed in front of Jasmine, along with a bottle of Vitamin water. She actually started to spoon it up to feed Jasmine, but Jasmine laughed and said, “Thank you sweetie, but I’m not quite that bad,” and took the spoon for herself and started slowly eating the soup.

“Oh, so good! Thank you, Shirai!”

“Sissy, go get your food, I’ll stay with Jasmine until you get back.”

“OK.” Misaka went off.

Shirai looked at Jasmine as she ate the soup. “You really overdid it. Typical newbie mistake.”

Jasmine blushed lightly. “How were you there so quickly?”

“Well, I am the only teleporter here, so my test goes quickly. I wanted to see how you would do compared to Sissy.”

“I see…so you are comparing us closely?” Jasmine said in a teasing manner, looking at Shirai from the corner of her eyes.

Shirai’s jaw dropped and she blushed furiously.

Jasmine giggled, “I’m flattered, seriously. Thank you for being there for me and everything.” She spooned in some more soup. “I’m feeling much better, if you want to go get your own food.”

“No, I’m going to wait with you until Misaka gets back to be sure.”

Misaka came back with one of the serving girls from the Maid School helping her, each of them carrying a full tray. Misaka and the girl quickly laid out a feast on the table of bowls of rice and platters of grilled fish and meats, along with pickled veggies and dipping sauces.

“Thank you, Maika,” Misaka said as she seated herself.

“Your welcome, Misaka. Is this your new kouhai?” Maika asked. “She’s really pretty! Has Shirai fallen in love with her yet?”

*PPBBBBBBTTTTTT*

Misaka and Shirai do a spit take.

“Maika!” cried Shirai in horrified embarrassment.

< POP >

“Maika,” Misaka said crossly.

“I know,” Maika said, “I hurt her. I’ll apologize when she comes back or I see her again.”

“Where did she go?” asked Jasmine, with concern in her voice, “Back to the room?”

“No,” Misaka said quietly, “She has a place she goes that she thinks I don’t know about, when the teasing is too much. It’s a hidden bathroom not too far from here. I’ll go get her.”

“No, let me go. It would be better coming from me. How do I get there?”

Misaka gave Jasmine directions and she set off, promising to be right back. Jasmine actually found the hidden room with little trouble and when she put her ear to the door she could hear what sounded like snuffling. Knocking gently, Jasmine went in and found Shirai sitting on the sink with a paper towel in her hand and red eyes.

Shirai’s eyes got big in panic when she saw Jasmine, but Jasmine caught her arm and said, “Don’t. Don’t teleport away.”

“I’m so humiliated.”

“Sweetie…”

“It’s bad enough when they pick on me about Sissy, but now they’ll torment me about you too. I know Maika didn’t mean what she said in *that* way, but others will pick up on it and use it to hurt me when you and Misaka aren’t around.”

Jasmine was seeing another side to the little teleporter who seemed so strong. “Listen to me Shiri-san. Piece of advice that I learned the hard way. ‘Illegitimi non carborundum’.”

“Wuh, what’s that?”

“Don’t let the Bastards wear you down! It means hold your head high no matter what because you know you’re better than they are. It’s only words. The people who really matter know the truth, and they will love you no matter what.”

“But the rumors!”

“Who cares? I’ve had rumors about me before, probably will again. If the worst they can say about me here is that a really cute girl thinks I’m hot, then that’s a nice compliment to me! Now, hold your head up and come have lunch with us! We miss you!”

Jasmine gave Shirai a quick peck on the cheek and headed back out the door.

Shirai sat there for another moment thinking about everything. Then she parsed what Jasmine had said: “a really cute girl thinks I’m hot”. 

Shirai splashed more cold water on her face.

“I think she’ll be back in a minute,” Jasmine said as she sat down again. “Senpai, I don’t want to step on your toes, but let’s be really nice to Shirai-san tonight. I think the other girls are giving her hell about you and me.”

Misaka sighed softly, “I was afraid of that.”

< POP >

“Oh, good, you’re back! I missed you!” said Jasmine in a carrying voice.

Shirai looked startled.

“Were you able to fix that issue for me?” continued Jasmine, with a subtle wink to Shirai. 

“Ah, yes. It’s all set,” answered Shirai, realizing that Jasmine was covering for her with the curious eyes watching their table.

“Thank you, senpai.”

Misaka caught on, “Kuroko, you need to keep your strength up for the afternoon, eat up!” She used her chopsticks to put choice pieces onto Kuroko’s plate.

“You need some of these awesome pickles too!” enthused Jasmine who used her chopsticks to put some on Shirai’s plate as well.

Shirai looked from one face to the other; both girls were smiling happily at her. She swallowed back a sob and started eating happily. She held her head high and smiled brightly back.

Lunch never tasted so good.

The afternoon was exactly as Misaka predicted. Jasmine worked with Misaka and the Judges, each showing off their abilities. Misaka and Jasmine both generating lightning from their bodies, in different ways. Misaka calling lightning down from the skies. Jasmine calling up ball lightning, making “snowballs” from it and throwing them around and guiding them like missiles. They both used magnetism to manipulate metal items. Here, Jasmine showed a talent Misaka didn’t have.

“Judge-san, we do not know each other, correct?” said Jasmine.

“Yes…where are you going with this, Hickok-chan?”

“I will take a paper and pencil over here and stand with my back to you and you will do the same over there. I want you to say ten sentences about anything, but they should be about things I would have no knowledge about and mix up what are lies and what are truths. Number your sentences and mark “L” or “T” for Lie or Truth and I will do the same.”

“OK.”

After the Judge and Jasmine did the experiment, they compared sheets. Her answers were correct, ten out of ten.

“I don’t know how it works, but I can tell when someone is lying to me.”

The time came for the special powers demo. Jasmine went first. They set up a target for her and she back up fifty meters. She had six steel balls hovering in front of her. One would land on her index finger, and she would “aim” and say “Bang” and it would fly off faster than the eye could follow and impact the target in the center. She could do it facing the target, sideways, over her back, even around the corner.

Next they moved over to the pool, where she was asked to generate the maximum force she could with the “six-gun”. 

“Um, I usually go for accuracy because I’m try to disable, not kill, so I’ve never really tried for a maximum force. But F=MA, so I will try.”

Jasmine studied the target at the bottom of the far end of the pool. Misaka could see her working out the math in her head. Misaka stayed quiet, because she didn’t want to disturb her calculations as Jasmine was obviously trying to figure out something new.

Finally, Jasmine raised her arm, and a hush fell. Misaka saw that Shirai was in the bleachers near her, watching intently.

Unlike her prior uses of the “Six-Gun” this time Jasmine lit up with her blue glow again. In the silence around the pool it was easy to hear her say, “Bang!”

It took three super slow-motion replays just to see what happened. There was a Hypersonic Crack, completely different from Misaka’s usual < Shaka- BOOM > . People said it sounded more like a Deity cracking a godly whip from the heavens. The waters in the pool parted in the manner ascribed to Moses, thoroughly soaking people on either side of the pool, and the target was obliterated. There was also a one point five meter hole in the side of the pool behind the target. The water left in the pool started to drain out through the hole.

Jasmine was leaning forward with her hands on her knees panting. Misaka ran over to her again and < POP > Shirai was there to help as well. They held Jasmine and helped her straighten up.

“Golly! Did I do that?” She said in amazement.

“Misaka-san, I’m afraid we will have to cancel your test until we can repair the pool,” said one of the Judges.

“Welcome to Level 5,” said Misaka to Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Another Level 5! At least this one is a little more mellow than number three.
> 
> For those of you who may have forgotten: F=MA, Force equals Mass times Acceleration. A small, dense item, hyper accelerated will do more damage than a non-aerodynamic less dense item. Remember what Sgt Rock said about Misaka ever getting depleted uranium rounds...
> 
> So, where does Jasmine place in the numbering system of Level 5s?
> 
> Who was motorcycle guy following really?
> 
> Stay tuned for answers to these and other questions, same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel.


	4. Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Inspired by a conversation with a reader.

She couldn’t sleep. She kept seeing a tall vampire coming into her room looking for her sweet blood.

“Darn it! I’m such a scaredy-cat! Shirai-san would be laughing so hard at me right now!”

Uiharu got out of bed and turned on her lights. She grabbed her hammer that she had been sleeping with for security as she was really scared by her dreams. “Eleven PM and I can’t sleep,” she cried. She took off her nightie and pulled on a dark sweater and jeans. A pair of sneakers, some gloves, and a black balaclava completed her outfit.

She turned off her lights and opened her window. Looking out she saw that no one was about and all the other dorms were darkened. “OK, Hammer, let’s do this,” she said. She perched in the window and pushed off, swinging the hammer and letting it pull her up into the sky.

She flew around for a little, enjoying the night. It seemed to be very calm. She flew over Tokiwadai to check on her friends and all seemed well there, but the pool was empty. 

Curious.

She swung over near A Certain High School, but it was quiet there too. She was resigning herself to having to go back home to bed and scary dreams when she saw a person being chased by a group of men. The man had a shopping bag and was being chased by about six or seven other people, through alleys and the streets. Ah, action! But how to stop them without being seen?

The person being chased was leading them well, but it looked like two of the pursuers were climbing up to a roof. Good. Uiharu landed, waited for them to finish climbing up and then hit them with a gentle lightning blast, sending them to slumberland. Using zip ties she got from a hardware store, she trussed them like a turkey.

Using the hammer she lifted off again and saw the group had lost a little distance in their pursuit. She landed on a rooftop ahead of them and, whirling the hammer rapidly, generated a wind vortex that blew them over like bowling pins, slamming them into garbage cans and the alley walls. A brief blast of lightning, and some zip ties later, and they were ready for Anti-Skill too.

She went to take off one more time, and as she lifted off, the guy being chased came back around the corner, apparently to see what had happened. The next few moments were a blur, but the hammer veered sharply to the right and up, away from the guy, causing Uiharu to lose her grip. This flung her directly at the victim of the chase at a rather high speed.

The next thing Uiharu knew, she and the boy were wrapped around each other, in a very embarrassing manner, with his hands grasping her…chest! And her legs were around his head! 

She felt a nosebleed threatening to start.

Especially when his hands squeezed, as he tried to move around.

Her eyes were huge under the balaclava. 

“HAMMER!” she cried out. It flew to her and slapped into her hand. She called down lightning on the boy as she lifted off.

She thought she heard him say, “Such misfortune!” as she flew off as fast as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was for S&G, i needed a quick laugh.
> 
> What happens when hammer meets a certain Level 0?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. No Disassemble Number Five!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Look! Another chapter! I was writing away today: "Honey, we need to go out" Back to writing. "Honey, I need you to..." 8-0
> 
> FYI, my torrid pace of updates will be cut back dramatically because I got my dream job here and it will be about 48 hours/week so that will cut my writing time a lot, I'm afraid. Sorry everyone.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Some action, a lot of exposition, more of my "humor". NO warnings needed, other than naughtiness suggested.

Shirai looked at Misaka. “Infirmary?”

“No,” Jasmine panted, “I’m not getting you in trouble with Dorm Mother. Can you sit me down for a minute?”

< POP >

They arrived at the bench by the Judges. 

< POP >

< POP >

A cool, damp cloth was on Jasmine’s head and a cold bottle of Sports Drink was thrust into her hands.

“Go ahead, Misaka, I have her,” said Shirai, supporting Jasmine with her arm. “Drink, Jasmine, that will help you recover.”

Jasmine opened the bottle and started drinking.

Misaka walked over to the Judges’ table to check on Jasmine’s stats. The Chief Judge saw her standing a respectful distance away and waved her over.

“Misaka-san, you have some competition now. Your kouhai is very close to you in statistics. Look on the split screen here. In raw power, you are virtually identical; you have more endurance because you use your power much more frequently, we think.”

The lady Judge spoke up, “She has more fine control than you do. Not by much, but it is there. The difference may just be in how training was done. Her ‘Six-Gun’ ability is extraordinary, as is the Ball Lightning work she does. The amount of absolute control of her ‘Six-Gun’ is phenomenal.”

“However,” said the Chief Judge, “What sets her apart was the utter devastation of that last shot into the pool. ‘F=MA’ indeed. Your ‘RailGun’ is area of effect, her’s is a precision strike, generating a reading that was off the scale. We are going to say that we have a new Level 5 and she is the new number four, bumping Meltdowner down a notch to number five.”

“Wow,” was all Misaka could say.

“The two of you training together will push each other to great height, we believe,” said the Head Judge, “You are very close in abilities and she could very easily surpass you with the right training.”

“Oh, that wouldn’t bother me at all,” laughed Misaka, “It would take some pressure off.”

“Well, we will be back to test you when the pool is repaired. We will have to design a safer way to test her powers.”

“Arrigato”

“Misaka!” Shirai was waving at her.

Misaka ran over. “What’s wrong?”

“I have a headache,” said Jasmine, “and I feel dizzy.”

“Kuroko!”

< POP >

“Nurse!!” Misaka cried out as they arrived back at the Infirmary. “Kuroko, go get Dorm Mother!”

< POP >

“What happened?” asked the Nurse as she came hustling up. Misaka had already gotten Jasmine up on the bed and opened a couple of buttons on her blouse. Jasmine’s eyes were fluttering.

“She just did a test using her power in a new way. She seemed fine, just a little tired afterwards. We sat her down, she was talking with us. Shirai got her a damp cloth and sports drink and made sure she was drinking it. I was talking with the Judges. When I finished, Shirai called me over. Jasmine said she had a headache and felt dizzy so I had Shirai bring us here and now Jasmine is like this!” Misaka said frantically.

< POP >

“What happened?” said Dorm Mother in her icy voice.

“We don’t know!” cried Misaka tearfully, “One moment she was fine, then she said she had a headache and felt weak, and now this!”

The Nurse was doing a thorough exam of Jasmine, while Shirai assisted, bringing the Nurse whatever she asked for. The two of them took off Jasmine’s blazer, sweater, blouse, and skirt. Shirai got a sponge bath set up and brought it over. The Nurse closed the curtain and stepped out, leaving Shirai with Jasmine temporarily.

“She’s overheated. Her body temperature is up two degrees Celsius, which is unusual considering what a nice day it is. Probably just from the strain of her first time testing. Good job by Misaka and Shirai on getting a Sports Drink into her right away, it helped. Shirai and I will give her a cool down bath now, Dorm Mother. I think she will be all right in a little bit. I will update you.” The Nurse went back in behind the curtain.

Dorm Mother seemed to be mollified by the news. “Thank you, Misaka, for sending Shirai to come get me so promptly.”

“You’re welcome, Dorm Mother. I was so worried about Jasmine and I always appreciate your calm advice.”

Dorm Mother patted Misaka on the head and left the room.

Misaka went behind the curtain to check on Jasmine. She found the Nurse taking another set of vital signs while Shirai was using a sponge to bathe Jasmine’s body with cool water. Jasmine’s head had a damp cloth covering it as well. Shirai jumped as Misaka came in, cringed, and closed her eyes because she was sure Misaka would assume she was taking liberties and punish her with a punch or a shock.

Misaka saw her cringe like a dog that has been kicked once too often and felt awful. Shirai was actually cowering in fear of her! And after what had happened at lunch! 

“Good job, Kuroko. Can I get you some more cool water or another cloth for her head?” asked Misaka softly.

Shirai looked at Misaka with glowing eyes, “No, take over for me Sissy and I’ll got get it.”

They switched off and Shirai went off to get more cool water and another cloth. “Her temperature is coming down, thanks to Shirai,” said the Nurse. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to check again.” The Nurse went off to another part of the room.

Misaka took the sponge and started bathing Jasmine’s upper body.

“She thought you were going to hit her,” Jasmine said softly.

Misaka jumped. “I thought you were still unconscious!” she said in a low voice.

“I’ve been drifting in and out. I know you were worried, but Shirai didn’t do anything like what you were worried about.”

“I wasn’t, I never…”

“Your face when you came in said otherwise. She was afraid of you,” Jasmine said softly, “I know you are worried about her with me, but if she does something I don’t like, I’ll let her know. But, don’t bully her about me. She gets bullied enough about you and me.”

Misaka rocked back. 

“Please, Misaka, when she comes back, let her take over again to show her you trust her, she’s very fragile right now.”

“I didn’t realize I was such a bully…” Misaka said, sadly.

“Sweetie, you’re not. You’re just trying to be a good senpai and protect us all. Now, I’m going to close my eyes again until Shirai comes.”

Misaka got back to bathing Jasmine.

A few moments later Shirai was back, “Sorry I took so long, Sissy. The Nurse asked me to get an ice pack to put behind Jasmine’s neck to help lower her temperature. Can you help me lift her up a little to put it there, please?”

The two of them gently raised Jasmine slightly so that Shirai cold put the towel wrapped pack behind Jasmine’s neck.

“OK, Shirai, go ahead and take over the sponging again. You were doing a great job. I’ll put the fresh towels on her head.”

“Sissy?”

“Seriously, you are very good at it! Go!”

Misaka got up and moved the other side of the bed, pushing Shirai over to where she had been sitting. Shirai picked up the sponge and tentatively started bathing Jasmine again and realized that Misaka wasn’t even watching her. Misaka was actually wringing out a cloth and swapping it for the one on Jasmine’s head, touching Jasmine’s head with her hand to check her Temperature.

What Shirai didn’t see was Jasmine give a slight wink to Misaka. Misaka nodded slightly. “Shirai,” Misaka said softly, “I’m going for another cloth, be right back. I’ll check with the Nurse too.” She ducked out.

Shirai bit her lip, and kept dipping the sponge in the cool water and gently running it over Jasmine’s body. Jasmine slowly opened her eyes. “That feels so good, thank you Shirai.”

“Eep!” Shirai bobbled the sponge, she was so startled. “How, how are you feeling, Jasmine? You gave us a little scare,” Shirai said, lifting the sponge away from Jasmine’s body.

“A lot better thanks to you. My headache is gone, I still feel a little dizzy, but that might be because I’m hungry. I feel like I ran a race.”

“Testing days burn a lot of calories, especially if you are not used to it. If you just made Level 5 and they threw everything at you like they did, I can see why,” said Shirai. “Do you want me to call the Nurse so we can get you out of here and see about dinner?”

“Actually, if you don’t mind doing that a little more, I wouldn’t mind resting a little bit longer. You have a good touch,” said Jasmine as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Shirai stared for a moment and blinked. She took the sponge, moistened it, and resumed moving it in circles on Jasmine’s body to cool her down. Jasmine gave her a gentle smile and relaxed even more.

Shirai didn’t know what to think. Sissy was trusting her and Jasmine was letting her touch her body when, by now, Sissy would have turned her to charcoal. They were being so nice ever since lunch. Were they just feeling sorry for her and being patronizing?

No. Sissy was many things, but patronizing was not one of them. And Jasmine was upfront, not a hidden person. Jasmine’s hand grabbed her hand with the sponge, holding it in place.

“Don’t overthink things. I can’t speak for Misaka-senpai directly but I can tell she cares for you deeply. As for me? I’m an American: I’ll tell you what I think, we are a blunt people, unfortunately.” Jasmine chuckled. “I already told you that if you did something I didn’t like, I would tell you. I hope you will do the same for me.”

Shirai blushed.

“Shirai-senpai, I’m glad we met, and I’m glad we are roommates and new friends. I am looking forward to spending the year with you and also Misaka-senpai.”

Shirai looked Jasmine in the eyes: “Me too. I am very glad to have another friend. Very glad.”

Just then the Nurse came back with Misaka. “Oh, you look like you are doing much better!” the Nurse exclaimed, “Let’s check you one more time and then I think you can go.”

The Nurse proceeded to do the usual medical poking, prodding, temperature taking things and pronounced herself satisfied that Jasmine was fine, just to rest and take it easy. Everyone stepped out so she could get dressed again. Once she was ready, Misaka gulped and said in a small voice, “I guess we should go and let Dorm Mother know how you are. Shirai, you don’t need to come, go to the room and wait for us, please.” The unstated part was “where you will be safe from Dorm Mother’s wrath.”

“No Sissy, I will come too.”

“Kuroko no! I don’t want you to get your neck stretched again! Go to the room and be safe!”

“But Sissy!” 

“Please, Kuroko, let me protect you.”

< POP >

“All right, Jasmine, time for me to face the music.”

As the two girls made their way slowly to Dorm Mother’s room, Shirai let herself into their room. At first she was angry that Misaka had just sent her away like that. She teleported herself to her bed in a snit. Then she realized that Misaka was protecting her. Dorm Mother always snapped her neck, even Shirai wasn’t at fault.

She bolted up straight in bed. Misaka was going to take her neck snap in her place!

Misaka was being noble! Saving her precious Shirai from a neck snap! Misaka would need a hot wrap when she got back, maybe a neck massage! Shirai started getting her supplies ready.

Misaka stopped in front of the door with Jasmine and straightened her uniform. She looked over Jasmine’s as well, but Jasmine looked fine. Misaka turned and timidly knocked on the door. 

“Come.”

They both entered. “Have a seat girls,” Dorm Mother said. “How are you feeling, Jasmine?”

“Much better, thank you, Dorm Mother.”

“Hmmmmmm,” said Dorm Mother, looking at Misaka, the light reflecting on her glasses.

Misaka squirmed and broke into a cold sweat.

“Nurse believes that it could just be a result of your not being used to the strenuousness of testing here, but she is recommending that you visit our Doctor for a review, just to be sure. Normally I do not like sending my girls off for frivolous doctor visits, but, I would like to be sure as you are a brand-new Level 5.”

She turned her head again, focusing the laser-like reflections on Misaka. “Misaka!”

Misaka jumped in her seat. “Hai!”

“You will escort Jasmine to Dr Heaven Canceller’s Esper facility tomorrow at ten AM. He informs me he should only need two hours and then you will have the rest of Saturday to enjoy yourselves and have fun. Without adventures.”

“Hai!” Misaka said weakly.

“Jasmine!”

“Hai!”

“Any complaints? Have there been any instances or unpleasant experiences I need to know about?”

Misaka held her breath.

“No Dorm Mother, I can honestly say it has been wonderful and I am enjoying every minute with Misaka-senpai and Shirai-senpai.”

“Good, I’m glad. The car will pick you up promptly at nine thirty tomorrow and drop you off at the Hospital. After that, enjoy your day, ladies.”

Misaka took Jasmine’s hand and all but dragged her out of Dorm Mother’s office.

“I survived!” Misaka whispered in the hallway.

Misaka and Jasmine made it back to the room and entered to a strange site. Candles lit, lights dimmed, Shirai in a Kimono kneeling on the floor with her head bowed. Before Misaka could react, Jasmine grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, “Be nice.”

Misaka swallowed what she was going to shout, and merely said, “Shirai, what’s the special occasion?”

“At first I was angry that Sissy sent me away. Then I realized that Misaka-sama was merely protecting me and going to take a neck snapping in my place. So I prepared everything to help soothe your snapped neck: hot towels, heated massage oil so I can rub out the kink Dorm Mother put in it, a cool eye mask to relieve the headache, and a special neck pillow for your bed. I even have your choice of Aspirin or Tylenol for the pain.”

Misaka blinked twice. “That’s actually very thoughtful of you, Shirai. Thank you, but Dorm Mother didn’t snap my neck, this time.”

“What?”

“Yes,” Jasmine said, “But she wants me to go to someone called Dr Heaven Canceller tomorrow for testing for a couple of hours. Then I’m free for whatever. She’s making Misaka come with me, but do you want to come too and then go out afterwards?”

Shirai looked sad. “I have Judgment duty on Saturday.”

“Would you be done before curfew so we could have dinner?”

“I don’t know, but let’s see and stay in touch!”

“It’s a plan. How long until dinner, senpai?”

“We have an hour from about now.”

“Well, it would be a shame to let Shirai-san’s efforts go to waste! Let her give you a nice relaxing neck massage, Misaka, and then I will give her one.”

Misaka, feeling trapped by Jasmine’s big-hearted gesture looked from Jasmine’s innocent smile to Shirai’s hopeful one.

“OK, let me go change to my bathrobe so my blouse doesn’t get oily,” and Misaka slipped into the bathroom to change.

Shirai looked at Jasmine with big eyes. “Be on your best behavior, senpai. We have a saying, ‘you catch more flies with honey than vinegar’. Show that you can be trusted,” Jasmine said whispered with a smile and a wink.

Misaka came back out in her bathrobe, looking nervous. Shirai sat on Misaka’s bed and Misaka sat on the floor below her. Shirai began by gently rubbing the warmed oil into Misaka’s neck and shoulders. At first Misaka was very tense, but then, realizing Shirai was actually doing a great job, totally relaxed and felt wonderful, with all her stress melting away. No lewd grabbing, no trying to pull down her top, just a relaxing massage. She was actually sad when it ended.

Shirai helped her stand up and lie down on her bed with a hot towel on her neck. “Just relax now, Sissy.”

Misaka was blissed out and fell asleep instantly.

“OK, Shirai-senpai, your turn,” Said Jasmine with a grin.

“That’s all right Jasmine,” said Shirai softly, “I know you just said that so that Sissy would let me give her one. Thank you.”

“Silly! Of course I want to give you one! Then you will owe me one!” said Jasmine laughing, “Now, go put on your robe or whatever and get ready.”

Shirai just walked over and took off her sweater and blouse, she sat down in front of Jasmine and lowered her bra straps. Jasmine oiled up her hands and set to work. Shirai could not believe the restrained power in Jasmine’s hands. She knew when to dig in and when to be gentle and soft.

Shirai was whimpering it was so good.

Shirai didn’t even notice when Jasmine pushed her gently down to the floor and undid her bra and began massaging her whole back. All she noticed was how wonderful she was feeling. After ten minutes it came to an end. Jasmine refastened her bra and pulled the straps back up. Shirai felt a towel draped over her upper body.

“OK, sweetie, I’ve protected your modesty. Go ahead and take your things to the bathroom and get dressed. I’ll wake Misaka back up for dinner, OK?”

Shirai struggled a little to get up, but Jasmine’s strong hand helped pull her up. “Yeah, yes, I will. Thank you so much.” Shirai wrapped the towel around herself, fled into the bathroom and started running water into the sink to splash on her face.

Jasmine walked over to the napping Misaka and gently shook her shoulder. “Misaka-sensei?”

Misaka’s eyes slowly opened, “Jasmine.”

“Are you going to be able to go to dinner?”

Misaka slowly sat up. “I may never forgive you for that! It was so relaxing; I may have to let Kuroko do that again.” Misaka looked around, “Where is she?”

“In the bathroom, she should be out in a minute. Do you need to go in there to change?”

Misaka answered by quickly taking off her robe and pulling on her blouse and vest. She just finished when Shirai came back out, looking a little flushed. 

“Ready?” Shirai asked. Receiving nods, she grabbed their hands.

< POP >

“Uiharu, did you hear the latest?” Saten asked her best friend.

“Oh Saten, what Urban Legend have you been reading now?” sighed Uiharu as she worked on finishing making dinner for the two of them in her dorm room.

“Ready for this? The unknown Super Hero supposedly chased down a group of evil doers and tied them up for Anti-Skill, after using lightning and wind attacks on them.”

“That’s the same legend that’s been going around for weeks, Saten!”

“Yeah, but then, he supposedly tangled with that Certain Level Zero who took out the Number One and Number Three Level 5s! This says the Certain Level Zero sent the Super Hero fleeing into the skies!”

“Harrumph! You shouldn’t believe everything you read Saten, they make all that up. I’m sure that, if such a hero really existed, that they wouldn’t ‘flee’ from anyone into the skies!” Uiharu said crossly. “Maybe, if the Hero exists, they had a reason to leave, like another emergency or something. Harrumph.”

“Well, for someone who doesn’t believe in all this, you certainly are getting worked up about it, Uiharu!”

“It’s so silly to make up a flying Super Hero and then say they would flee from another made up person. As if,” Uiharu said, flushing.

Saten turned back to her tablet, “I didn’t mean to upset you so much! Let me see what else is on the net.”

Uiharu surreptitiously rubbed her little chest and glanced at her walking stick standing in the corner of the kitchen. “Flee, hah,” she thought to herself.

“Look! This says there’s a new Level 5 more powerful than Misaka!”

Uiharu face palms.

Dinner started off a little awkwardly as the three girls settled at their usual table with their dinners. First Maika came up and apologized to Shirai for what she had said and for making Shirai feel bad. Shirai forgave her and muttered about it was ok.

Misaka looked at Shirai and blushed slightly and Shirai was doing the same with Jasmine. Jasmine, for her part, didn’t appear to notice anything wrong, so she seized control of the conversation and asked Shirai, “So, how did your testing go?”

“Well, I was worried because of the rough start of the morning and everything but, ten percent improvement, overall!” Shirai announced proudly.

“Kuroko! That’s wonderful! How could you keep that to yourself?” gushed Misaka. She jumped up and gave Shirai a huge hug.

“I gather this is a huge breakthrough, so I want to hug you too!” said Jasmine, so she got up and picked up Shirai like she weighed nothing and spun her around. 

“Whoa! Dizzy!” laughed Shirai when Jasmine set her back down.

“Sorry, gave you a Bronc Ride,” giggled Jasmine. 

The three girls noticed they were getting a lot of attention from the other tables. Jasmine stood up. “No, don’t make them hate me more,” whispered Kuroko urgently.

“Ladies, I’m from Texas, which makes me an Ugly American. But we do have some fun traditions that I don’t want to give up to easily. Today was my first testing day here with all of you. Now that I have gone through what all of you have had to endure, I will introduce you to one of our traditions. Ladies, Stand and Charge Your Glasses! That means fill them with something to drink. A toast to those of us who did well, those who tried our best, and especially those who will do better next time! Kampai!”

“KAMPAI!”

Jasmine sat back down to Shirai and Misaka staring at her. “You…you’re crazy!” said Shirai in awe.

Jasmine just touched her glass to theirs: “Kampai senpais!”

After they finished dinner, Jasmine insisted on having a coffee, which the other two thought was a little crazy, but Jasmine insisted helped her relax. They were talking about the testing and how Jasmine could build herself up to avoid the issues she had. Also, Misaka told her about “Dr Gekota”.

“So, Senpais, same time, same track tomorrow? I won’t make you go work out with me afterwards in the weight room and finish you off,” Jasmine laughed.

Misaka groaned, “You run every day? And work out?”

“Since I’m here and can’t go riding every day, yep. I’ll let you both in on a secret. If I give up for more than a day, my body goes to hell. I can’t afford to slack off. Come with me to the gym tomorrow, you don’t have to work out, but I’ll show you a few things.”

“Does it have to be five thirty?” groaned Shirai.

“No, I sleep in until six on weekends,” said Jasmine.

“I hate you already,” groused Shirai.

“I’ll make you a deal, Shirai. The day you keep up with me on the track for at least fifty percent of my laps, I’ll give you a full massage. Misaka, the day you beat me, I’ll give you one.”

“DEAL!” shouted Shirai. “Misaka, agree before she comes to her senses, her massage is amazing! You’ll get one before me.”

Misaka looked unsure, “OK.”

After dinner the three went back to their room and Shirai went to take her shower first. Misaka and Jasmine got their nightwear ready for their turns in the bathroom.

“Thank you for being nice to Shirai this afternoon, I think you made her really happy by letting her give you that massage.”

“It was so strange to be able to trust her like that and not have her trying to slide her hands down and grab my…chest.”

“I think she’s trying desperately to catch and keep your attention, even if it means you react brutally to her…”

“You think I’m brutal?” Misaka said in an offended voice.

Jasmine blushed and fidgeted. “I’m saying too much and it’s not my place. I’ll shut up now. I’m sorry if I offended you, I apologize for my words.”

There was an awkward silence.

“It’s hard to hear someone say something to you that makes you examine yourself in a different light,” Misaka said in a small voice.

Jasmine kept her peace.

Shirai came out with a cloud of steam, “Next!” she said happily.

“Go ahead, Jasmine,” Misaka said. 

“Thanks!” said Jasmine and she went inside and closed the door.

< POP >

Shirai was up on her top bunk, rustling around as she got under her covers and turned off her light. “Good night, Misaka!” she called out.

Misaka sat on her bed without answering. After a couple of minutes she said softly, “Kuroko, are you still awake?”

After a moment, “Yes, Sissy?”

Still softly: “Kuroko…am I brutal to you?”

Long pause

“Why are you asking, Sissy?” Shirai answered somewhat nervously.

Misaka noticed Shirai’s tone and her heart hurt.

“You’re afraid of me, my temper,” Misaka said in a whisper.

Another long silence.

“That’s an answer in itself, that you’re afraid to answer,” Misaka said sadly.

“Sissy…”

The bathroom door popped open. “OK Boss, all yours!”

“Thank you Jasmine.” Misaka went in and closed the door.

Jasmine walked over to the bed and stood on her bunk so she could see Shirai. Shirai was huddled under her blanket as far from the edge as she could get.

“Are you OK, sweetie?”

Shirai looked at her with a miserable face. “I think Misaka hates me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“She asked if I was afraid of her, and I couldn’t immediately say no.”

“But you still love her.”

“Yyyyyyes.”

“So keep going like you did today, she was impressed.”

“She said so?”

“Yep!”

Silence. Jasmine reached out and ruffled Shirai’s hair.

“Why? Why are you being so nice? Why are you helping me?” whispered Shirai, her face buried in her pillow.

Jasmine’s hand stopped moving and just rested on the back of her head. Then it withdrew.

“Story for another time,” Jasmine said softly and climbed down into her bed.

Shirai laid there and thought for a minute. Jasmine actually sounded…sad…

< POP >

“Jasmine, did I offend you or make you angry with me? I’m sorry!” Shirai cried softly so Misaka wouldn’t hear. She stood a little distance from Jasmine’s bed so as to not crowd her.

“Shirai, you’re fine…don’t worry, just a…bad memory popped up. It happens, Sweetie. I’ll be fine.” Jasmine had her face down in her pillow, but raised it up to look Shirai in the face as she spoke. It was the first time Shirai could recall seeing the brash American girl not look cheerful, or with a smile.

“Do you need anything? Can I help?”

“No sweetie, I’ll be fine in the morning and a good run will help. Thank you for being so sweet to offer, I’ll sleep it off.”

They both heard the shower stop. The two of them looked at each other. “Sleep well, Shirai-senpai,” said Jasmine as she buried her face in the pillow again.

< POP >

“You too,” said Shirai softly, as she rolled to the wall and turned down the room lights.

“This was a dumb idea, Saten. Dumb!” thought Saten as tried to make her way back to her dorm from the convenience store at eleven PM. She stopped for a second and realized she could still hear the footsteps following her. She had gone out because she wanted to see if she might catch a glimpse of the flying Super Hero. The Urban Legend sites had said he watched over lone girls out at night, so she thought maybe he would come escort her home and she could get a picture or just talk to him.

Instead it sounded like two or three punks were following her and her tender body… She was…afraid. She started taking her favorite shortcuts, but it seemed like they knew them too and were having no problems keeping up. Almost like a cat playing with a mouse. As she ducked down another alley a hand shot out of a dark doorway, grabbed her, and another hand covered her mouth so she couldn’t scream.

She was paralyzed with fear and almost peed herself. She closed her eyes, waiting for what would happen next. It wasn’t what she expected.

“Um, Saten-san,” the strange voice said, “Don’t be frightened, I’m Kamijou, Biribiri’s friend, you know. Don’t scream, and I’ll let go of you, OK?”

She nodded and he released her.

Saten was panting in fear, her eyes wide. Kamijou looked at her. “What are you doing out here so late? Are those guys after you?”

Saten could only nod, she didn’t trust her voice. Her legs felt like overcooked Soba noodles.

“All right, I will see you home safely and save your smile. Are you ready? Can you run if we need to?”

She nodded again. He took her hand in his and started pulling her along in a different direction moving quickly, but not pulling her off her feet. His head was constantly moving like he was looking for opponents or alternate routes. He would abruptly change directions and pull her along with him. The other footsteps seemed to be all around them. 

They suddenly found themselves in the convergence of five alleys and there were six guys waiting there for them. They had pipes, knives, and bad attitudes. Kamijou looked around and pushed Saten behind him and backed up towards one building.

“Well, you two led us a merry chase, but it’s over. Hand over that prime piece of girl flesh to us, boy and we’ll let you walk away.”

“And if I decline?”

“We will kill you and go much harder on her. Right now, all we would do is just have a little…fun… with her.”

“Saten,” Kamijou said under his breath, “directly behind you is a ladder that leads to the roof. When you go up there, go to your left and you can jump from building to building to get away. I can hold them off for you.”

“I can’t leave you!”

“I’ll be fine, but Biribiri would kill me if anything happens to you. When I say ‘go’ you go, please.”

“OK.”

“Sorry, but I don’t see any upside in your evil plans for this girl, she is not a toy for assholes like you,” Kamijou balled up his fists.

“Go!”

“Did you eat enough sweets today? I only like sweet and juicy little girls. Here, eat this chocolate cake I brought you and then I will have my dessert, bwahahaha!”

“AIIIEEEEEE!”

Uiharu sat up in her bed, soaked in sweat, her heart pounding. Both hands wrapped around her throat protectively.

“Not again!”

Uiharu got out of bed and went to the bathroom, after that she splashed water on her face, she looked at her red eyes and knew sleep was not coming back any time soon.

“Darn it! I’m such a baby! Guess I’ll go out and patrol for a while to calm down.”

Uiharu changed from her pajamas into her “patrol clothes” with balaclava and converted her walking stick to the hammer form. Looking out her window to be sure the coast was clear, she launched into the air. She did a circle around her neighborhood and immediately spotted a situation: a girl being dragged by a boy being chased by a group of men. Not sure of the situation, Uiharu kept watch. Was the boy kidnapping the girl or saving her?

She circled high above to watch. She saw the boy get caught with the girl and push her behind him. Was he protecting her or controlling her? She came lower.

“Hand over that prime piece of girl flesh to us, boy and we’ll let you walk away.”

“And if I decline?”

“We will kill you and go much harder on her. Right now, all we would do is just have a little…fun… with her.”

That answered that question about the group at least! Uiharu began to see red. She saw the boy push the girl towards a ladder set in the wall behind them. As the boy shouted, “Go!”, Uiharu rained lightening bolts down on the evildoers who were looking to rape the girl and kill the boy. The boy wasted no time and shouted, “Climb!” at the girl and almost pushed her up the ladder.

Uiharu ignored them for the moment, knowing she could catch them up as she landed next to the smoking bodies and started zip tying them.

Saten was frightened almost out of her mind; she knew how close she had just come to being violated and her heart was pounding. Kamijou was behind her on the ladder and almost pushing her up it. She was happy she was wearing pants, not a skirt. She made it to the top and Kamijou gave her no time to catch her breath; he grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

“That wasn’t Biribiri,” he gasped, “Run!” Now he was not being as considerate as before and she sensed that he was actually afraid, not for himself, but her. When they go to the roof’s edge he never slowed, merely shouted, “Jump!” and she did, sailing across to the next building with him. She was wearing sandals, which were cute, but not meant for running for your life. Kamijou noticed her struggle, grabbed her, and swung her up on his back like she weighed nothing and kept running.

“Just don’t bite my head,” he said with a laugh.

“What?” Saten replied.

“Never mind,” Kamijou said as he reached around behind and locked his hands around her butt to keep her secure. 

Saten blushed a deep red at the feeling of his hands there.

“Hold tight,” he said as they jumped to another roof.

Uiharu looked at the scum she had finished tying up. Their leader cracked open his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me? We got beat up by some little boy?!”

Uiharu shot another lightning bolt into him, then bit her lip as she looked down at her body. “Argh!” She spun the hammer and took off into the sky after the boy and the girl.  
They were easy to follow as their footprints were clear on the dirty rooftop from the air. After the second roof, there was only one set of prints, the bigger ones. Looked like the girl was resisting so the boy carried her off. Uiharu growled, so he was keeping her for himself to assault! Her eyes turned red; she would save the girl. 

Part of her brain wondered if this was how Shirai felt about Misaka.

Ahead she saw them. The boy was carrying the girl on his back and was holding her in place by grabbing her… 

ANIMAL!

She threw a large lightning bolt directly in front of him, startling him into stopping. The girl screamed. Uiharu hovered by spinning the hammer rapidly. “Hammer,” she whispered, “Separate them with a wind blast, but don’t hurt the girl.”

A miniature tornado plucked Saten off Kamijou’s back before he could react and bring his right hand up all the way, but the tornado did touch it as she was pulling away and drop her to her feet next to him. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

Kamijou and Saten looked up and saw a pair of red eyes on a dark figure hovering overhead, with something spinning in its hand. The figure gestured and a huge blast of wind started to hit the two of them, but Kamijou just held up his right hand and it died out.

“Let her go, you animal,” the figure growled.

“What? So you can take her instead?”

The flying figure gestured and a huge downpour of rain came from the sky, and Kamijou’s right hand did not cancel it out. Saten and Kamijou were quickly drench and it made Saten very slippery. This time the winds came from another direction and before Kamijou could cancel them, Saten was blown away from him, falling down, sliding across the water logged roof top, and finally ending up bumping her head against a wall so she saw stars. 

Now that the girl was safe, Uiharu used the hammer to hurtle it and herself at the boy, aiming to knock him out and then truss him up. But, it was Deja vous! At the last second, the hammer made a sharp swerve in two different dimensions and Uiharu went flying through the air, hitting the boy feet first again in his chest. It knocked the air out of him and put him on the ground, stunned, with Uiharu’s legs wrapped indecently around his head and his hands on her chest.

She realized it was the same boy again! And he squeezed again!! This time she scrambled to her feet, kicked him in the head, twice, once for each squeeze, and she cried out, “Hammer!” As it flew to her hand, she took a good look at the boy.

It was Kamijou, Misaka’s boyfriend and the world’s unluckiest man. 

The stunned girl? Oh no! Her best friend, Saten; who was just starting to move around again. Uiharu summoned clouds around herself so they couldn’t see who she was and launched. As soon as she got high enough, with enough cloud cover, she watched over the two of them to make sure Saten was safe…after all, she had heard stories from Shirai…

Kamijou sat up, groaned, and held his head. He saw Saten doing the same thing so he quickly crawled over to her to see how she was doing. “Saten, please tell me you are ok? Do you need the hospital?” he cried.

Saten laughed a little shakily. She held her head too. “Wow, it’s not every night you get to confirm two Urban Legends like tonight. I met the flying Super Hero, and you are that certain Level Zero, aren’t you?”

Kamijou’s face closed off, “I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m just a regular Level Zero who has no talent and will never be good at anything. Except maybe cooking. I seem to be good at that,” he said brightly, trying to change the subject.

“But you blocked those attacks?”

“No, Saten-san, I think you were seeing things. Whoever that was, was trying not to hurt you, so they dropped the attack if they thought it might injure you. Nothing to do with me, I’m afraid.”

Saten paused for a minute to consider. What he said actually made sense and he was very calm when he said it. “Darn, I thought I had met the one who beat the number One and number Three.”

“Sorry, the only thing I beat is eggs, as you saw, everyone else beats on me.”

They both laughed for a moment.

“Let’s get you home,” Kamijou said, draping his wet jacket over Saten. “I know this is wet, but, um, well, your blouse is now see-through, so…”

Saten blushed dark red. “Thank you,” she said in a small voice.

“Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?” asked Kamijou politely.

Much as Saten relished the thought of being carried in his arms, this was Misaka’s beau. “No, I’m fine, thank you.”

Uiharu watched from overhead as Kamijou escorted Saten back to her room and made sure she went inside and then left. She followed him for a ways, to be sure he was leaving and not coming back. Then she flew into her room and closed the window. She set down the hammer and ran straight to her bathroom and looked in her mirror front and then side. She let out a cry of frustration.

“I do look like a little boy!”

She pulled off her Patrol Clothes and stuffed them in her laundry bag and stood there in just her underwear. She tried a couple of poses, but, nothing. She was tiny and that was it. Tiny in height, tiny in size, tiny in…chest.

POUT.

She threw her useless bra in the laundry too and put on her pajamas. She climbed back up in to the bed, hammer in hand in case of vampire attack, and dowsed the lights. Well, she did have one experience she knew her other three friends certainly did not! A boy had held her breasts! Twice! She fell asleep hugging herself.

“TOOOOUUUUMMMAAAA! Where have you been? I was worried!”

Kamijou slunk into his dorm room, worried about bites being added to his head injuries tonight.

“I stopped and got you Rhubarb pockie that you love, my favorite Nun,” Kamijou replied.

Index’s eyes lit up with stars as she danced over to Kamijou. Then…

“Why are you all wet?” she asked. Then she leaned over him and took a couple of deep sniffs.

“Why do you smell like magic?” Another couple deep sniffs.

“Why do I smell *TWO* different girls’ scents on you? Grrrrrrrrr.”

“That’s a long story, Index,” Kamijou said with both hands in the air in front of him. “How about if I make a nice Donburi, while I change my clothes and I’ll tell you the whole story. I didn’t know magic was involved, so maybe we need to let Kanzaki and Stiyl know about a new Mage in town.”

Index was torn between biting and Donburi. “What kind of Donburi?”

“Smoked Mackerel with pickled ginger, your favorite, of course.”

“OK!” Index said, all smiles again. “But I want the whole story, with nothing left out, like you always try to do!” she said waving her finger.

Kamijou started the Donburi stewing while he went to change into his pajamas and robe. Her served it with lots of rice and told Index about how he saw the group chasing a girl (“I knew a girl was involved,” snitted Index), he went to help her and found out it was a friend of Misaka, (“Of course Short Hair had to be involved too,” snitted Index). Kamijou told her how the men wanted him to leave Saten to be raped and he refused.

“I would expect no less of you, Touma, no matter who it may be,” praised Index.

He told her about the lightning attack from nowhere that was unlike Misaka, the rooftop chase, the lightning, wind, and rain attacks. Index was listening intently, she even slowed down her eating. He then told her about the person flying at him and knocking him down.

“Index, it looks like a boy, but I think it’s a girl.”

“Touma, the magic and the smells are a girl. Why do you think it’s a girl?”

“Because whoever landed on me was…too light to be a boy.”

Index looked at Kamijou intently. “There’s something you’re not telling me, Touma.”

“It’s the truth, Index, you biting fetish Nun! A boy that height would weigh at least ten to fifteen kilos more. This person was very light.”

Index stared at him some more. Kamijou sweat dropped. 

“You brought me my favorite Pockie and cooked my favorite Donburi. You did something tonight. Were you on a date with Saten, perhaps?”

Kamijou laughed. “Index, there is no more sure way to die than date one of Biribiri’s friends and she finds out.”

Index considered some more while Kamijou sweat dropped again. “Did this person’s clothes fall off when you touched them with your right hand?”

“Index!”

“Did you touch them in *that way* Touma?”

“I don’t know what you mean by that, Index.” Kamijou started to turn red.

“Grrrrrrrrr…”

“Such misfortune”

A certain number of bites later. “Index, what about the magic smell?”

“Hmph, sexual philanderer, groper, pervert.”

“Index!”

“I will answer your questions, but you will have to agree to something in return.”

“As long as it doesn’t bankrupt poor Kamijou.”

“The smell is not of pure magic or a spell that was cast. It is like an item that gives magical abilities to the user. A very powerful item. More I can not tell you, although I have to guess that it is being used for good.”

“Do we need to report it?”

Index sat and considered for a while, deep in thought. “No, as long as it is not being used for evil, no.”

“And the person using it?”

“Without meeting her, and I think we can both assume it is a her at this point, we really have not much to go on. I would love to chat with her, but if you meet her again, Touma, invite her over, without the perversions.”

“Thank you Index, I will try. Now, what is your question or wish?”

Index actually looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“Touma. This has actually been a wish for a while, but you are always mean, or off saving another girl, or with Short Hair doing I don’t want to know what and I am here lonely. Just for one night would you please just cuddle me on the bed?”

Kamijou looked at her like she had two heads.

“Only cuddles Mr. Pervert! I want to be held for once too. Don’t worry, your integrity is safe from me.” Index looked at him with sad eyes. 

Kamijou thought about it, the times he left her home alone while he went out saving others, especially other girls, and then Index would get a call that he was badly hurt and in the hospital again.

“Index, I would love to cuddle with you tonight. I’ll clean up while you take your bath and get ready for bed.”

Index clapped her hands and ran into the bathroom.

Kamijou quickly and efficiently washed and dried the dishes, tidied the dining/living area and made up the bed for two people. He put two comforters on it so they would each have one and there would be no improprieties. He checked the door and windows were locked and turned off all but the light next to the bed.

Index came out of the bathroom in her pajamas with the biggest smile on her face Kamijou had seen since he took her to her first all-you-can-eat restaurant. “Now, Index, this is a big step for us so I have to ask you an important question.”

Index looked up at Kamijou all solemn.

“Do you want the outside or the inside near the wall?” he asked with a gentle, goofy smile.

“Touma!” she said, punching his arm, “Don’t scare me like that!” She considered her options, looking over the bed, pillows, comforters. “I would like the inside for tonight, please.”

They both got on the bed. Index made a little ball of herself under her comforter, with her hands under her chin, almost like she was praying. She was laying facing Kamijou, with only her eyes and the top of her head exposed to the air. Sphinx took over the top of her pillow. Kamijou was on his side facing her, but with his shoulders and arms out. He reached out with his right arm and wrapped it around Index over her covers and asked, “Is this all right?”

Index smiled and said, “Yes,” in a shy voice. 

Soon the apartment was filled with the sounds of Index’s soft snores and Kamijou’s breathing.

Six AM on a Saturday morning is the classic definition of Hell, Misaka decided, as Jasmine’s alarm went off. She stretched and sat up. Saten was already dressed in her Sports bra and compression pants and putting on her required uniform over it. From the top bunk came a voice, “Please let me die in peace.”

“Guess someone is not serious about working hard to earn her reward,” Jasmine said with a smile to Misaka.

< POP >

Shirai stood in front of Jasmine and poked her in the chest with her finger. “You are mean.” She then grabbed her clean things and stalked into the bathroom, closing the door firmly.

“Hey! I was up first!” cried Misaka.

“Ya snooze, ya lose,” was the muffled reply from inside the bathroom.

Jasmine couldn’t help it, she guffawed.

Misaka just glared at the bathroom door and then Jasmine. She then plunked down on her bed. “What’s your plan this morning”

“Run for an hour, then take a look at the exercise room. I’ll probably do upper body today, lower body tomorrow, depending on what you have and what machines are free. You?”

“I’ll run the hour, but I’ve never really worked out before. I could just follow you.”

“Oh honey, I’ve been doing this for years. You need to get one of the trainers to build you a program. For today, follow me and I’ll help you start off light, ok? But if there is a trainer free, we’ll hook you up with them.”

“OK.”

Shirai came out dressed and ready, so Misaka slipped in to get ready. Shirai came over to Jasmine and asked in a low voice, “Better this morning, did you sleep all right?”

“Thank you for being worried about me, it’s so nice. Everyone gets the blues now and then, last night it was me. I’m sorry if I made you worried.”

Shirai hesitated for a moment and then shrugged and hugged Jasmine. Jasmine looked at her in surprise and then hugged her back.

“That was nice,” said Jasmine, “What did I do to deserve that?”

“You needed it and, unlike Misaka, you let me.”

“Hug me anytime you want sweetie. If you’re not sure, just ask, we Texans love our hugs.”

Misaka came out of the bathroom all ready to go. She cracked open the drapes: “It’s cloudy, but no rain.”

Jasmine looked at Shirai. “Going to spoil us again?” as she held out her hand.

Shirai nodded, took Misaka’s hand.

< POP >

After the stretches; after the slow warm up laps; Shirai tried valiantly with her much shorter legs to keep up with Jasmine’s easy, ground eating pace. Jasmine slowed up a bit and waved Misaka on, matching her pace to Shirai. 

“Can I give you pointers, Shirai-san?”

“Pant, Pant, Please?”

“You are running like someone used to short distance runs, say five hundred to a thousand meters. For what we are doing you need to concentrate on getting more bounce out of your steps, letting each one push your legs forward to the next one, like there is a spring in your foot. Also, hold your arms like I am and chop the air in front of you like I am. It actually cuts your wind resistance down, even on your shorter runs.”

“Hai.”

“Learn to focus on your pulse and breathing so you control them and reduce them to a manageable level. It saves you from getting winded too early or building up lactic acid in your body. Find your natural longer stride, so you aren’t taking as many steps to cover the same distance. You only want shorter power steps for the end sprint.”

“Hai”

“I will match you now stride for stride and try to help you find your best stride length, ok sweetie?”

After two laps together, Shirai actually found she was running better and with less effort than she had been.

“That’s my girl!” said Jasmine with a smile. “OK, I’m going back to my pace, you need to practice yours for a few days, and then we will work on improving it!” 

Shirai watched as Jasmine put her body into fourth and then fifth gear and slowly pulled away. But she didn’t feel discouraged because she now was actually running comfortably. She smiled as she watched Jasmine actually catch up to Misaka, much to Misaka’s evident dismay.

The hour flew by and then it was cool down laps. For once Shirai ran the whole hour and wasn’t in agony. Even Misaka noticed, “Great job today, Shirai!”

“Thanks, Sissy! I had a good coach!”

“Shucks, weren’t nothing. OK, girls, time for some pain.”

“Groan!”

They made their way to the exercise room where they were met by the head trainer. “OK, Jasmine, I have your training regimen you sent me and it looks fine, I will just be spot checking you. Misaka-san, you will come with me in a minute and we will see about setting up a preliminary one for you. Shirai-san, you still have your old one, do you want to stay with that for now?”

“Yes please. I will be warming up with Tai-Chi first, and then just free weights today.”

“OK, that’s fine. Misaka-san, come with me and we will work something out.”

“Tai-chi, huh?” said Jasmine.

“I’m actually Black Belt in Karate, second Dan black belt in Judo, and have been practicing Tai-Chi for five years as well.”

“You have hidden depths, Shirai-sama!”

“How about you, Jasmine?”

“Wrestling: Greco-Roman and Freestyle, Boxing, and Muay Thai.”

“Wrestling?”

“Yeah, before these things (she grabs her chest) grew out too big. Being the tallest helped. Boxing is a natural and I liked the brutality of Muay Thai for being able to bring a fight to a quick end.”

“Would you…um would you consider doing me the honor of free-style sparring one day?” asked Shirai.

“Find us some judges and you’re on! I need to knock off the ring-rust,” said Jasmine.

The two girls went to the mats to warm up again; Shirai with her elegant Tai-Chi, and Jasmine with her stretches. The room was empty, no one else wanted to be up this early on a Saturday. Jasmine started working her circuit while Shirai worked her arms on the free weights, choosing reps over weight. She looked over and saw that Jasmine had taken off her uniform shirt to work out. 

Jasmine was working the hanging leg raises, bring her legs up almost to her head! Her abs were straining and Shirai could see the six-pack. The muscles in her arms were clearly defined too. 

To put it mildly, she was ripped.

No wonder she could lift Shirai like she weighed nothing. Shirai shook her head and went back to her free weight workout and concentrated on it. She barely noticed when Misaka was brought in by the trainer and taken around to the different stations and shown how to do her program.

Shirai racked her weights and sat on the bench for a moment. Someone sat next to her and reached over and squeezed her upper arm. “Damn, for a skinny little girl, those are some fine muscles!”

Shirai whipped her head around to see Jasmine’s smiling face. She giggled back to her. “I don’t want to get too bulky. It would look funny on my frame.”

“Looks like Misaka may be a few minutes yet,” said Jasmine. “Think we could borrow a couple of Gi and just practice some throws? No trading blows, just throws?”

“Let me ask.”

< POP >

< POP >

Shirai reappeared with headgear, mouthguards, and two Gi. “I guessed at your sizes,” Shirai said. “I can always switch it out.”

They pulled on the Gis, which both fit well, Headguards, and held the mouth pieces as they moved to the mats. “Let’s go slow. You do a throw first, then I’ll do one, just to see how we match up,” Jasmine suggested.

“OK”

Mouthguards in, Jasmine reached towards Shirai who grabbed her arm and did a simple hip toss, throwing the larger girl over onto her back. Jasmine landed well and rolled back onto her feet.

“Nice!” Jasmine grinned. 

“How do you want me to proceed? I’m not familiar with Muay Thai.”

“We are not allowed to do hip toss like Judo, so, just try to kick me, like Karate.”

Shirai threw her best kick at Jasmine and suddenly found herself airborne and upside down, before impacting the mat. She lay there, stunned for a second.

“Oh my God! Shirai! Are you ok?” Jasmine had come over and was lifting her gently from the mat and was looking at Shirai’s face, concerned.

“Holy cow! You need to show that to me!”

Misaka and the trainer had run over. “Kuroko are you all right?” Misaka shouted.

“Everything but my pride, Sissy. What was that, Jasmine?”

“There are no real names, per se, but it’s called a ‘Sweep and Dump’.”

“That’s a good name for it,” said Shirai with a laugh.

Jasmine stood up with Shirai in her arms and then set her down on her feet. “Well, I did warn you I picked Muay Thai for its brutality.”

“You weren’t lying.”

“It’s based on strikes and take downs, but you are not allowed to hook the opponent like Judo, only sweep. So, Judo has an advantage there, however, any part of the body is legal in Muay Thai, including joints, except the crotch and you keep attacking until they yield or are unconscious. You may grab them by the neck and throw them.”

Shirai’s eyes got very big.

“Very brutal sport.”

“But, but, you’re so nice…” Shirai whispered.

“Well,” Jasmine said, “there’s a saying, ‘Be nice, until it’s time to not be nice’.”

Shirai looked at her.

“Shirai, give me your hand.”

Shirai did. Jasmine ran Shirai’s hand over her forearms and shins. Shirai could feel how toughed they were. Jasmine let go of her hand. “That’s from years of striking heavy bags, sand bags, canvas bags, etc. to toughen them up and make them into weapons.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Let’s hit the showers; breakfast is calling!” Jasmine said with a smile. She collected her shirt and the two girls headed to the locker room.

Again, Shirai was amazed by Jasmine’s who cares attitude by walking around with no towel, while she carefully tucked one around herself to go to shower and back. Shirai washed her hair thoroughly and rinsed. She dried off and rewrapped her towel and headed back to her locker. She saw Misaka duck into a shower and Jasmine was just pulling on a robe at her locker. Kuroko pulled on her robe and started brushing out her hair. She saw Jasmine was doing the same. Shirai grabbed her laundry bag and moved over to sit next to Jasmine.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” she asked.

“You’re good, I like company,” Jasmine replied. “I guess we’re killing time waiting for senpai?”

“She’s quick as her hair is short and not as thick.” 

“I used to keep mine short, it was so much easier! But Momma wanted me to be more lady-like, not so “butch” as she called it, so here I am.”

Shirai could see that Jasmine was starting to get depressed again. “Hey, Jasmine. Let’s have fun with Sissy. Let’s put your hair in pigtails like mine, and I’ll put mine down like yours!”

Jasmine brightened up and giggled. “Quick, she must be almost done!”

Shirai pulled the ribbons out of her hair and quickly made two pigtails in Jasmine’s hair while Jasmine quickly brushed out Shirai’s hair, pulling it partially over her face, like Jasmine wore hers.

They sat there and talked about when they might have a sparring session and how to be safe. They decided to do it on Friday evening and that Shirai would arrange with the PhysEd department for a referee.

Misaka came walking over with a towel wrapped around her hair and clutching the other that was wrapped around her body like her life depended on keeping it in place. She opened her locker and then turned to talk to the two girls and her jaw dropped and she did a double take. Jasmine, in a perfect imitation of Shirai’s voice said, “Sissy, is something wrong?”

Shirai tried to imitate Jasmine’s deeper throaty voice, “Did they set you up with a good workout?”

Jasmine and Shirai looked at each other and dissolved into giggles and laughs. Misaka just looked at them both for a few seconds and then joined in.

“I can see this is going to be a strange year,” Misaka said. She hid behind her locker door and dropped her towel to quickly put on her robe. She grabbed her laundry bag. “OK, clowns, ready to go?”

Shirai grabbed their hands.

< POP >

To Misaka’s chagrin, her two roommates decided not to change their hair for breakfast. Misaka just rolled her eyes and thank the heavens that not many students were there that early in the morning.

“Listen, Shirai,” Misaka said, “Dorm Mother is providing us a car to the hospital for the testing. We will pass near your office, so we can give you a ride, saving you some time and teleports.”

“Thank you, Misaka, that would be great!”

“Hospital? I thought it was a clinic,” said Jasmine, slightly shaken.

“Oh, the clinic is in the hospital, that’s all,” said Misaka. “It’s a research hospital, so they have everything there.”

“I don’t like hospitals. If I had known, I probably would not have agreed to go,” Jasmine said angrily.

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other, concerned.

“I can go talk to Dorm Mother, if you want Jasmine.”

“No, no, it’s ok,” Jasmine took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Misaka, I’m sorry.” She turned her head away.

Shirai caught it, there were tears in her eyes. Shirai got up and went to Jasmine and hugged her. Jasmine grabbed her back, hard.

“You don’t have to go. We can make up an excuse. I’ll go get my neck snapped for you.” Shirai started to pull away. 

“No! Just hold me a minute.”

Jasmine melted into Shirai’s arms as Misaka watched amazed. Realizing people were starting to stare…

< POP >

Jasmine and Shirai were back in their room. “We’re safe now, Jasmine, we’re in our room.” Shirai guided Jasmine to her bed and sat her down, all the while holding her. Tears were leaking from Jasmine’s eyes. Shirai gently stroked Jasmine’s back while Jasmine rested her head on the smaller girl’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Jasmine?”

“You go to hospitals to die,” Jasmine whimpered softly.

“Not here,” Shirai said softly.

“You promise me they’re not taking me there to experiment on me? To dissect me?”

There was a soft tap on the door and Misaka came in. She looked at what was happening and looked anxious. “Kuroko?”

“Tell Dorm Mother that Jasmine can’t do the tests today.”

Jasmine looked at Misaka with panic in her eyes, “Hospitals are where they take you to experiment on you, then they dissect you. Please don’t make me go. Please.”

Shirai looked at Misaka. “I’m taking off Judgement today, I’ll stay with Jasmine. Go talk to Dorm Mother, she’ll understand I think.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“C’mon Jasmine, lay down for a few minutes until you feel better. If Dorm Mother tries to make you go, I’ll get you out of here.”

Jasmine let Shirai help her to lay down. Shirai sent a quick text to Konori and Uiharu letting them know she had an emergency and would not be in until later, if at all. She sat on the edge of Jasmine’s bunk and just held her hand and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. 

There was an authoritarian knock at the door, which could only be one person. Shirai tried to pull away from Jasmine, so as to not get a neck snapping, but Jasmine held onto her hand tightly and cried “no”, so Shirai sat there as the door opened. Dorm Mother came in with Misaka following. She came over to the bunk and looked down at Jasmine, who was trembling and not herself.

Dorm Mother spoke gently, “Jasmine-chan, Misaka tells me that the thought of going to a hospital is very disturbing to you. I’m sorry, I did not know that, or I would have made alternate arrangements. Dr. Heaven Canceller will come here and perform the tests here with you in the safety of your room. Will that be acceptable, dear?”

“Thank you Dorm Mother!” Jasmine almost cried with relief. “I just need Shirai and Misaka to stay with me, please!”

“That’s fine, Jasmine-chan. He will be here in an hour. Most of the exam will be here. If he needs to he may use the infirmary.” Dorm Mother then left the room.

“You two probably think I’m the biggest baby.”

“Actually, we are just worried about you and want you to be happy,” said Misaka.

“Jasmine, whatever it is in your past that terrifies you is valid, we will support you no matter what,“ said Shirai.

“HAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAZZZZZUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAA! What is this bullshit I just saw on your computer that I am now the Number *FIVE* Level 5 Esper in Academy City! Are you trying to make me angry first thing in the morning?!”

“Yeah, did you wake up Super stupid this morning?”

“And it’s another Tokiwadai girl too?!”

“Are you Super kidding me?”

“My day gets better and better!”

Kamijou woke up to a disturbing noise near his left ear…a chewing sound…like a giant pair of chews were getting ready to remove his ear the hard way. His eyes opened. He was lying on his back, in his own bed for the first time in forever. There was a cat sleeping on his stomach, looking very happy. A tiny, pajama clad arm was thrown across his chest and was gently holding his pajama top. He slowly turned his head to the left and saw the very pretty face of Index, relaxed in sleep, with a smile on her face, apparently eating something in her sleep, with her deadly teeth very close to Kamijou’s ear. Except for the chewing, it was a very sweet scene, with her head laying on his left arm.

It was a moment of tranquility in his life of misfortune. If only it would last. He sighed happily.

His prescience of an incoming attack warned him something was wrong on his right; he slowly turned his head to look. Kamijou couldn’t help himself, he screamed. 

Sitting there in his desk chair, glaring at him, holding her mammoth Nodachi between her legs, was Kanzaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh!
> 
> Kamijou sashimi anyone?
> 
> Didn't he lock the doors and windows last night?
> 
> Maybe she's there about the washing machines?
> 
> It strikes me I made the sashimi joke before...maybe Kamijou Rocky Mountain Oysters?
> 
> Look that one up in your Funk & Wagnals!


	6. Shouldn't Have Said That. Should Not Have Said That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sleepy but I promised myself I would crank out at least one short chapter tonight. I will put out some more tomorrow, I hope.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading, I hope you are still enjoying!
> 
> I wish this was, but it is not my anime, not my characters (except for Jasmine) but still my fanfiction.
> 
> OK, I am not a graphic artist, but I am going to attempt to imbed my extremely poor attempt at an image of Jasmine. Feel free to ridicule my laughable efforts at art.

" 

Uiharu woke up with a smile on her face, no nightmares for the rest of the night. Instead she dreamed about chasing a cute boy with her hammer all over town. She got up, showered, dressed, made breakfast, pulled on her armband, grabbed her stick and headed to Judgement. Before she left, she spent a little more time in the bathroom.

Saten slept poorly, dreaming about being chased and caught by bad men. She relived the previous night and what could have happened over and over. She resolved to go visit Uiharu at Judgement to talk about it. She got up and took a long shower, trying to wash away the bad dreams.

It didn’t work.

Jasmine looked at Misaka and Shirai. “I’m sorry to be such trouble. I really, *really* like you both, but I’m not in a good place right now; I can’t talk to you the why’s of this. I’m so sorry,” the words just tumbled out of Jasmine’s mouth.

“Jasmine,” Misaka said, “Everyone is entitled to their secrets. We all have them.”

Shirai shot her a sharp look.

“What can we do to help you now with the Doctor? Dr Heaven Canceller is the most gentle and trustworthy Doctor I know. Tell us what you are worried about and we will help you through this.”

“No blood samples! No DNA Samples!” Jasmine snapped. “Never again!”

“Ooooookay, I think he will actually be pretty sympathetic to that,” Misaka said.

“Jasmine, I love holding hands with you, but you are actually hurting me a little,” Shirai said softly.

“Oh, sweetie, why didn’t you say so sooner?” Jasmine cried, releasing Shirai’s hand.

“Because you needed it,” replied Shirai honestly, rubbing her hand a little. She then reached out again and offered her had to Jasmine, who took it, gratefully.

There was a recognizable knock on the door, and Misaka went to answer. It was Dorm Mother with Dr Heaven Canceller. He was brought in and introduced to Jasmine. Dorm Mother left, but asked to be called if there were any issues. Misaka took the Doctor aside and told him about Jasmine’s reaction to the hospital and her denial of any blood or DNA samples. The Doctor looked at Jasmine and smiled gently and asked, “Are you related to Misaka-san, because she refuses those too.”

He looked around. “Is it ok if we use this bed,” indicating Misaka’s bed, “for the exam? You other ladies can sit wherever to protect your friend from me.” He laughed gently.

Shirai got up and helped Jasmine stand up. Jasmine refused to let go of her hand and so the two of them walked over and sat down next to each on the bed. Misaka sat on Jasmine’s bed. Jasmine was actually shaking slightly.

“So, my name is Dr Heaven Canceller and I am pleased to meet you. I hear you are visiting with us from the United States?”

“Hai, My name is Jasmine Hickock. I am fourteen years old.”

“So, tell me what happened.”

Jasmine slowly explained how the day went, with her first time testing her powers; overdoing it, then using her power in a new in the afternoon. Suddenly getting a huge headache, feeling dizzy, fainting in the nurse’s office and apparently overheating.

The Doctor listened carefully and made some notes on his pad. “Has something like this ever happened before when you used your powers?”

“No, never.”

He asked her the usual embarrassing personal medical questions, which she answered with no trouble. He then took her vital signs, listened to her heart and lungs, had her lay down on the bed while he poked and prodded her abdomen. She sat back up and he shined a bright light in her eyes and ears, checked her reflexes thoroughly, and ran his hands over her head and neck.

He pulled a small box out of his Doctor’s bag and looked at Jasmine. “This is a portable EEG machine, a machine that can check your brain waves. It’s non-invasive and works off of induction. Now, if would be nice if you could avoid throwing excessive electrical sparks like your senpai is wont to do as the machine is a little expensive to repair,” he said with a laugh.

“Ok, we can do this test,” Jasmine said.

The Doctor fitted a net of electrodes over Jasmine’s head and tightened them down. “OK, please lay down and close your eyes. Could someone close the curtains, please and darken the room?”

Misaka closed the curtains, while Shirai used the dimmer to darken the room.

“OK, Shirai-san, please let go of Jasmine’s hand. Jasmine, just relax for now while I run a baseline.”

The room was silent while the machine did its thing.

“OK, Jasmine, open your eyes and look at the light I have set up and just concentrate on it for the next few minutes.”

Jasmine did as he directed. The light flashed at different speeds and intensities for a while. Finally he shut it all off and had her sit up again. He took off the net and put it away. “Any dizziness? Headache? Nausea?”

“No, nothing.”

“Well, in a perfect world, I would run an MRI, but, as Misaka can tell you, MRIs and Electromasters don’t mix well. Misaka, please open the curtains again.”

“So, Doc, what’s wrong with me?”

“Basically, overexertion. You tried to do too much on your first day of trials. I believe they call it ‘Newbie Fever’ here. I think if you work on your powers with Misaka-san, you won’t have this problem. Having examined you, I can tell that you are in excellent physical form. Think of your powers as another muscle group that you need to develop, refine, and workout. Soon, it will be the same as your arms and abs.”

“I understand. Thank you Doctor.”

“OK, girls. For you, I will make house calls. Misaka, your boyfriend, not so much.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Uh huh,” said the Doctor as he smiled his way out the door.

Jasmine looked at Shirai, “I’m sorry for all this stupidity on my part. Go to Judgement and we will meet up for lunch or dinner if we can. If not, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, OK, sweetie?”

“Are you sure?”

“Go! I’m fine, thanks for your help!”

< POP >

“Uiharu, there’s something different about you today,” said Konori Mii, when she arrived at 177th Judgment Offices. Uiharu was already there, hard at work on her computer going through the files that needed work. A pot of tea was waiting for Konori on her desk. Konori sat down, fired up her computer and poured herself a cup of tea. It was just the right temperature and smelled wonderful, so she took a small sip and savored it while she tried to figure out was different with the littlest member of her crew.

Uiharu, meanwhile, just worked away, smile on her face, her walking stick leaning against the desk. She was even humming a little. Konori was puzzled, so she wheeled her chair over to her kowhai’s desk and peered closely at her. She had one of her sweet drinks there, she was plowing through paperwork, nothing new there.

Was Uiharu wearing makeup? And perfume?

Konori leaned back in shock.

She leaned in again and took another look. She was wearing minimal makeup, artfully applied, but it emphasized her cute face, making her more feminine and…a little older. Her Sailor uniform was different too… her, um, assets, were more emphasized. Was she wearing a push up?

Konori was now worried. Had some older bad boy gotten his hooks into little innocent Uiharu?!

“Um, Uiharu-chan? I love your new look!”

Uiharu looked up from her desk at her sensei, “Thank you, Konori-san, that means a lot coming from you.”

“May I ask what brought this about? Did a boy confess to you?”

“Nooooooo, I got tired of being told I look like a little boy, although I did have an interesting encounter with a boy the other night by accident,” Uiharu said blushing. “So, I decided to make a little change and try something new and stop being a little girl. I want to look just a little older.”

Konori looked at Uiharu tenderly. “I won’t ask what you mean by ‘interesting encounter’, but don’t be in a big hurry to grow up, Uiharu. Enjoy your life in the now.”

Uiharu giggled like a little girl, “Oh, I am! But it’s nice that I am one up on my friends in some things.” She giggled again.

There was a knock on the door and Saten came in. “Uiharu! I met the Flying Super Hero! He is real!”

Konori and Uiharu face palmed.

Uiharu got up and went over to Saten. “You actually me the Flying Super Hero.”

“Last night! I went out after curfew, because I heard he shows up to escort girls back to their dorms, so I was hoping he would come escort me.”

“And did he?” asked Konori.

“Well, not really, these bad guys started following me and scaring me,” Saten admitted.

“So then what happened?” asked Uiharu, “Did he rescue you?”

“Well, not really, Kamijou found me and was rescuing me,” Saten admitted.

“So, Kamijou, Misaka’s boyfriend saved you,” Konori said.

“Well, not really, we got caught when a bunch of alleys came together and were cornered. There was six of them with pipes and knives. They told Kamijou they would let him leave if he would let them, let them, have their way with me!” Saten cried.

Uiharu and Konori looked at Saten with big eyes. “So did Kamijou leave you to be sexually assaulted and then you were saved?” asked Uiharu.

“Well, not really, we were next to a ladder, so he told me to climb the ladder and he would fight all of them so I could run away. But just as I was starting to climb the ladder all this lightning came blasting down, hitting all the bad guys! Kamijou said it wasn’t Misaka and we needed to run so he pushed me up the ladder to the roof. Once we got up there we ran and jumped to the next roof.”

“And that’s when you met the flying Super Hero?” asked Konori, who was getting anxious to end the story.

“Well, not really, I was wearing sandals and could not run well, so Kamijou had me jump on his back and he carried me while he ran and jumped from roof to roof until a lightning bolt stopped us. And there he was, the flying Super Hero, flying over our heads with blood red eyes. He told Kamijou ‘Let go of her you animal’ and threw a tornado at us to pull me out of Kamijou’s hands and set me on the roof.”

“Why did he say that?” asked Konori.

“Well, Kamijou was carrying me by holding my butt, so maybe he thought Kamijou was part of the gang? Anyhow, he threw water and wind at us trying to get me away from Kamijou. I fell and hit my head and I guess he knocked Kamijou down too, but I did meet him. He’s kind short…”

Uiharu sat down at her desk and Konori sat down at hers. “So, you almost got raped trying to find this guy and all you can say is ‘he’s kinda short’?” Uiharu said in a flat voice.  
Saten blushed. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“Saten-chan, I have to agree with Uiharu,” said Konori. “That was very foolish thing you did. How would your friends feel if you were badly hurt or worse trying to find an Urban Legend like this?”

Saten thought about it all for a minute. “I had nightmares all night about just that…it was dumb…huh.”

< POP >

“Shirai! The door! We’ve discussed this!” said Konori.

“I was late and wanted to save time!”

“You already asked for the day off for an emergency, so technically you’re not late,” said Uiharu.

“It was mostly resolved, so I wanted to come in as quick as I could.”

“What happened? Is everything ok?” asked Uiharu.

Shirai hesitated. She did not want to embarrass or give away Jasmine’s secrets. “There was a problem at the dorm, but it was resolved more quickly than we thought so I was allowed to leave.”

“I’m glad it was nothing too serious then,” said Konori. “There is a mountain of paperwork for us to catch up on.”

Uiharu got up to take a group of folders over to the cabinets to put them away. Sadly this put her in range of the dreaded: 

“U-I-HAR…WHAT?”

“Saten!”

This time it was Saten whose face was totally red. Saten fell back onto the sofa and was fanning herself as Uiharu continued on to the cabinet, giggling. Shirai and Konori looked at Saten with concern and rushed over to her. Saten’s eyes were open as wide as they could go and she was just babbling, “My little girl, my little baby!” over and over. Shirai and Konori stared at each other. Finally Shirai reached out and slapped Saten lightly on each cheek.

“Snap out of it! What happened?”

Saten’s eyes were out of focus, she whispered, “Uiharu is wearing a thong!”

Shirai and Konori were rocked back. All three of them huddled up and started whispering, “I noticed she was wearing makeup and a pushup bra when she came in today, when I asked her about it she said she ‘wanted to stop being a little girl and look a little older’,” Konori said.

“She bought that set with me at a lingerie store a long while ago and said she would wear it for fun someday, but she said she didn’t think she would ever have the nerve,” Uiharu said.

“She also said she had an ‘interesting encounter’ with a boy a few days ago, like she might have fooled around a little,” Konori whispered to the other two.

“I’LL KILL HIM, WHOEVER HE IS THAT DEFILED OUR LITTLE, INNOCENT UIHARU!” snarled Shirai in a low voice, “DEAD MAN WALKING.”

“I’m right behind you with my baseball bat! I’ll kneecap him!”

“Girls!” pleaded Konori, in fear of what she had unleashed.

“We need to get Misaka involved, we need to RailGun his ass,” Shirai growled.

“Girls! If Uiharu is happy, let her be! She’s growing up! Maybe it was a kiss and some hand holding. At worst it was some innocent experimenting…”

“Like that Ape wants to do with my Misaka! NEVER!”

“What’s going on over there with you three?” Uiharu asked innocently.

“NOTHING!”

“Gee, don’t everyone get mad at me!” Uiharu said, slightly offended as she went back to filing.

“Saten you’re close to her, what boys has she been around lately?”

“Just Kamijou at the Mall when he met up with us. I don’t know if she even knows any other boys…”

“The Ape is after little Uiharu, maybe as a way to get to Sissy? That Pervert! I’ll kill him!”

“Now Shirai, that really is a stretch! Kamijou would *never* touch Uiharu!” said Saten firmly.

“Misaka, I’m sorry for ruining your day.”

“You didn’t! You had a problem and we worked around it and we still have a whole day ahead of us. What would you like to do?”

“I still need to get that backpack, and some retail therapy never hurts. Maybe the Gekota store again too?”

“Sounds good, let’s head out!”

After making the short journey to Seventh Heaven, the two Level 5s plunged in to their retail therapy session. First they went to JJ Legumes, where Jasmine bought the remaining items on her list for the class. Then started to browse for a while, putting off the Gekota store to be the “dessert” of their shopping day. They went to a large shoe store and browsed.

“Seriously, Misaka! Try on the cowboy boots! You’ll love them!”

After a fitting session and a good ten minutes of trying to wrestle the boots on her feet, Misaka setoff on her adventure of walking with cowboy boots.

It was not pretty.

Jasmine was very encouraging and barely giggled as Misaka dealt with heels, so to speak, for probably the first time in her life. After a while Misaka just gives up. “I’m sorry, Jasmine, they’re just not for me.’

“It’s ok, at least you tried.”

Next they tried a clothing store, they wandered around looking at things, but Misaka and Jasmine didn’t really want to buy anything since they have to wear their Tokiwadai uniforms all the time. That is until they found the Gekota Snuggies!

“Kawaii!” went up the cry in a duet. The two of them looked at each other. 

“We have to at least try them on and send a picture to Shirai,” declared Jasmine.

“I think we should just buy them and wear them tonight,” declared Misaka.

“Decisions, decisions,” said Jasmine.

“Element of surprise,” countered Misaka.

“I concede your point, you know her better,” said Jasmine.

The two of them went to the fitting room to try them on and then bought the Snuggies.

“We’ll have to hide these,” laughed Jasmine as they exited the store

“Mmmmmm, Touma, shhh, I’m still asleep,” mumbled Index as she nestled closer to Touma’s side and chest, “You smell so good!”. She had a blissful smile on her face.

“In, In, Index, you could not possibly be uttering worse words in your dreams now,” a terrified Kamijou said loudly. He was too frightened to move to even try to shake Index awake.

“Kamijou Touma,” said Kanzaki slowly, calmly, and menacingly, “Please explain to me why I should not give you my Magic Name here and now.” She leaned forward as she said this, her nostrils flaring slightly, her face reminding Kamijou of a movie he saw years ago where the hero said something like, “Go ahead, make my day.”

“Kkkkkkkk-Kanzaki, can I start by saying that this isn’t what it looks like or you think it looks like? That Kamijou is innocent of any lewd behavior?”

Kanzaki did not look like his words were believable. At all. Especially when Index started making noises in Kamijou’s ear. To Kamijou it sounded like chewing, but to anyone else he was sure it sounded more…lewd…

Kanzaki looked repelled.

“Index, you need to wake up! Kanzaki is here and wants to kill Touma. Please wake up and tell her this was your idea! That nothing happened, we only cuddled and slept!”

“Touma, last night was so wonderful, you have to do it again,” Index said sleepily, “I don’t want to wake up and have it be over.”

“Index!” Kamijou screamed, “I’ll take you to the new Brazilian all you can eat restaurant if you wake up right now and stop trying to get me dismembered!” Kamijou tried to shake the little Nun with his trapped left arm.

“Toh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ma! Why are you shaking me so?” asked a cranky Index as she yawned and opened her eyes. “Oh, good morning, Kanzaki! When did you arrive?”

“Index!!! Tell her we were just cuddling!”

“Index, did this boy take advantage of you?” asked Kanzaki menacingly.

“Not as much as he usually does, Kanzaki,” answered Index.

Kamijou’s eyes slowly met Kanzaki’s. He did the only thing he could possibly do: he fainted.

Shirai and Konori got to back to work, trying to eliminate the giant pile of paperwork by sorting, scanning, noting and filing. Saten sat near Uiharu, trying not to stare at her while she stared at her. Finally she pulled a chair next to Uiharu’s desk. “Can I help with anything, Uiharu? Sorten or alphabetize?”

“No thank you Saten, I’m good,” Uiharu said and she typed rapidly on her computer.

“Tea?” tried Saten.

“Love some,” said Konori.

“Me too!” added Shirai.

“Uiharu?” asked Saten through gritted teeth.

“I’m good!”

Saten got tea for the other to and shook her fist at them as they both giggled.

Saten sat down next to Uiharu and tried again. “This is a bold, but pretty new look for you, Uiharu. What brought it about? Did you meet a boy and not tell me?” asked Saten politely, but sadly.

Uiharu kept typing for a few minutes, her brow furrowed as she considered her answer. Finally her machine gun fast typing came to an abrupt stop and she turned at looked at Saten.

“It was a few things, I guess. Part of it is I’m tired of looking like a little girl; this uniform makes me look even tinier than Shirai, and my chest is bigger than hers!”

“Hey!”

Pressing on, “So I’ve decided to embrace my femininity and try to look like more than an elementary school kid. No offense to Shirai, but I think I may ask Jasmine-san to take me to that lingerie store to help me buy some new undies to help my shape. I have had some interesting experiences lately and I think I’m ready to try dating.”

A silence fell over the room. Then, 

*THWOK*

One of Shirai’s Pins pierced the stack of folders next to Uiharu and the red, angry face of Shirai levitated over the top of her cubical.

“WHO WAS IT? WHO DEFILED YOU? I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM!”

“EEP!”

“Shirai, SIT DOWN!” Konori shouted.

After order was restored, Uiharu said, “See? That’s what I mean, you all see me as this little girl, but I am the same age as you other three. I want to go out and explore too.”

“Uiharu…” said Saten

“What?!” asked Uiharu, “If I could get Kamijou’s attention I wouldn’t chase him away by using my power on him! I would ask the clueless idiot out on a date!” she shouted.  
Then, realizing what she had just said, not only about Kamijou but also Misaka, her friend, Uiharu clapped both hands over her mouth and blushed deeply and buried her head in her arms on her desk.

The other three girls looked at each other in shock. Shirai looked like she had been punched in the stomach while Saten was just plain shocked.

Uiharu lifted her head up with small tears in her eyes. “Please don’t tell Misaka I said that! I would never ask Kamijou out! I don’t mean to criticize her, but I wish I could find a guy so nice like him! She’s so lucky!”

Saten reached out her hand and rubbed Uiharu’s head. “You are so right there; you would do well to find a guy as nice as Kamijou. I’ll wish it for you.”

“Shirai, can you get this pin out of these files, please?”

Kamijou opened his eyes, relieved to find he was still alive. However, he appeared to be cocooned inside his comforter and hanging upside down from his ceiling somehow. Kanzaki was sitting in his desk chair again and was interrogating Index on the bed.

“He’s always taking advantage of me, Kanzaki. He leaves me home alone for hours, with hardly anything to eat, while he claims he goes to school then he comes home with his clothing torn, and covered in bruises and without any food for me!”

“But has he violated you at all?”

“Well, he walked in on me more than a few times while changing my clothes here or at stores, especially when I’m with another girl.”

Kamijou suppressed a scream.

“But he hasn’t hurt you.”

“Nooooo, he has gotten hurt many times protecting me. But he has kept me safe always!”

“What was that last night?”

“*sniff* I’m always so lonely and wanted to be close with my Touma. It was the best night’s sleep I ever had!”

Kanzaki face palmed. There was a brief flash and suddenly Touma fell to the floor, unbound.

“I apologize Kamijou, when I arrived and saw the two of you, I assumed the worst, especially because of Index’s innocent and trusting nature.”

Kamijou rubbed his head.

“Such misfortune”

“Misaka, let’s go pick up some food and surprise the Judgement crew with dinner,” said Jasmine. “I want to earn ‘Brownie Points’.”

“OK, what should we get?”

“A bunch of Yakitori? Some dessert?”

They stopped at a little stand and bought a batch of mixed Yakitori: chicken, beef, fish for everyone. Jasmine then stopped in a little bakery and bought small cakes for dessert. They arrived at the 177th just at dinner time. Misaka knocked and the two girls went in. The office seemed to have a strange atmosphere but not unhappy.

“We brought dinner!” announced Jasmine.

“Bless you!” said Konori, bringing cups and the teapot to the table. Uiharu brought over some disposable plates and napkins and set the table, while Misaka set out the Yakitori. Everyone gave thanks for the food and dug in. Jasmine noticed fairly quickly.

“Uiharu, I like your new look! It’s very nice and compliments you nicely!”

Uiharu blushed slightly.

Misaka looked over, “She looks a little different but I can’t tell exactly what.”

“Senpai! She has on a nice, natural look new makeup style that makes her look more her age and a different type of bra.”

“Ah, that’s what made the changes. Very nice, Uiharu.”

“Thank you both!”

Dinner was consumed happily, Saten’s story was retold, with Misaka commenting about the Baka being willing to get killed to save Saten. Then swearing vengeance for his butt grabbing of her friend. Dessert time came and Jasmine started passing around the cakes.

“Uiharu, here, eat this chocolate cake I brought you and then I will have my dessert…what’s wrong sweetie? You turned so pale?”

Uiharu had put both hands up around her throat and turned a sickly shade of pale. The room went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, but sweet chapter. I'll try to write longer/better over the next two days.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading, writing to me and hopefully enjoying. I appreciate it when you send me a note, it makes my day! 
> 
> I will be trying to put out on all my stories over the next weeks, so bear with me.
> 
> Again, don't laugh too hard at my feeble graphic arts skills, but at least you have an idea. Gee, I suck at graphic arts. I'm just a wordsmith.


	7. When You Push Someone's Buttons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and hallucinations! I'm writing on four hours sleep, but the characters won't shut up, so here we are with another short but hopefully good chapter.
> 
> To appease the lawyers: not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone for writing in and commenting and for being so patient and understanding about the reduced volume of updates.
> 
> Now, the warnings: Violence, Vampires, my bad humor... LOL

She could hear the ghostly voices calling to her from the darkness: “Uuuuiiiihhhhaaaruruuu! Uuuuiiiihhhhaaaruruuu!” The claws were grabbing her body! They were carrying her off, perhaps to the crypt? Her body was laid down and her arms were crossed on her chest, like she was being laid in a coffin! Something wet was dripping down her face and neck…was it her blood?

Uiharu cracked her eyes open, four pale faces were bobbing over hers, staring at her intently. She knew they were planning their feast. She couldn’t help it, Uiharu shrieked in terror and started throwing punches, kicking, struggling, trying to escape.

“Ow!”

“Jeez!”

“Lookout!”

“I got her!”

Suddenly a large, soft weight landed on top of her body, pinning her down so she couldn’t move, while strong hands pinned her arms above her head. Another pair of hands captured her little legs long enough for another weight to sit down on them. 

“Uiharu, calm down! Open your eyes and look around. You are safe, you are at your Judgement Office with all your friends, nothing is wrong, you just fainted!”

“You’re tricking me! You want to drink my blood!”

“Oh God! Am I paying the price for that joke or what? Konori-sama, smelling salts?”

< SNAP >

Whiff, Whiff.

“Blech!” Uiharu’s eyes popped wide open. She saw Jasmine laying on top of her, pinning her arms above her head, looking at her with concern, while Konori-senpai was pulling away a smelling salts ampule.

“Don’t bite me!” Uiharu squeaked out, “I’m too salty!”

“Are you OK, Sweetie? Done starting fights, ya little feisty thing?” asked Jasmine with a smile.

“I think she gave me a black eye!” said Saten.

“You’re not going to turn me into a vampire, are you?” whispered Uiharu to Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled down at the frightened girl and whispered back to her, “Only if you want me to, only with your permission.” Jasmine then sat up and let Uiharu go. Uiharu scrambled away and hid behind Misaka; clutching her tightly from behind.

“Kurok…Uiharu, what?!”

“She’s scaring me, Misaka.”

“Jasmine!”

“Uiharu, I swear to you, I’m not a vampire, Sweetie. I’m so sorry I scared you with my jokes. It’s that awful American humor. Please don’t be scared of me.”

Uiharu came out from behind Misaka and walked over to Jasmine. “OK, I’m trying hard not be a scared little girl anymore, but I’ve had such horrible nightmares lately and in my dreams a vampire said that about chocolate cake to me! So you scared me when you said it too!”

“Uiharu, I’ll say it again, I’m so sorry I made that bad joke to you. How can I make it up to you?”

Seeing that everyone had gone back to eating and that Saten was looking at her eye with a mirror to see if it was turning black, Uiharu motioned Jasmine to come over to her desk. “Can you take me shopping, especially for bras to help my figure?” asked Uiharu in a soft, shy voice. “Shirai’s tastes are too out there for me.”

“I would love to help you, Honey. Do you want to look at clothes too?”

Uiharu looked at her with big, happy eyes. “Please?” Uiharu looked around. “Just you and me?” she whispered, “I don’t want them to make fun of me.”

“Sure, Sweetie! What day?”

“Tomorrow after classes?” Uiharu said hopefully.

“OK, three-thirty at the Lingerie store. Now, eat your cake!” Jasmine laughed. Uiharu shook her fist at Jasmine.

“Shirai, will you be back for dinner tonight?” asked Misaka.

Shirai looked at Konori, Konori nodded slowly. “Yes, Sissy.”

“Oh good!” exclaimed Jasmine. “See you then!”

Misaka and Jasmine took their leave and headed back to the dorms, walking while Misaka pointed out landmarks and places of note to help Jasmine learn her way around. They ended up at a certain park, where a vending machine waited. Cowering.

“Thirsty?” asked Misaka.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.”

Misaka bounced a couple of times on her feet, then unleashed a ferocious side kick on the machine, causing it to cough up a can. She popped it and sat down on the bench. Jasmine sat down next to her.

“Um, Sensei, I’ve been meaning to ask, but, uh, why the shorts? Shirai?”

Misaka blushed. “No,” she replied shyly, “I don’t like showing off my [whispering] panties.”

“Oh, is that all? No big deal.”

“Shirai teases me mercilessly about it.”

“Senpai, I told you I would work with you both about stuff like this. There’s no rule that says you have to be comfortable with that. As long as you are comfortable with yourself.”

“Oi! Biribiri! Did you assault the machine again?”

“Your boyfriend!”

“He’s not…never mind.”

“Hello, Kamijou-senpai, how are you this evening?” asked Jasmine, politely.

Kamijou rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, hello Jasmine-san, a pleasure to meet you again. How are you doing? Has Misaka been teaching you how to electrocute Shirai and innocent High School boys?”

“Grrrrrrrrr!”

SNAP CRACKLE

< ZAP >

Broken Glass Sound

“Wow! You can negate her powers?” asked Jasmine, amazed.

Kamijou was all embarrassed. “Actually, any powers.”

“Any powers? I’m sure you are sick of this, but may I try an experiment with you? I promise it has nothing to do with electrocutions.”

Kamijou looked dubious. “OK.”

“I want to ask you some questions. You can tell the truth or lie. Just whisper to Misaka which is which. I will turn my back and see if I can tell.”

“But you’re not a telepath!”

“That’s why I want to try this.”

“OK.” Kamijou got together with Misaka. He put his right hand to his head, like he would with a telepath.

“What is your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Truth”

“Correct”

“WAIT! That shouldn’t work!”

“What do you like to read?”

“Robotech Manga”

“Lie”

“Correct”

“How is she reading my mind? My hand is there!”

“What Level are you?”

“One”

“Lie”

“Correct”

“OK, Kamijou wants to stop as I am freaking out.”

All three of them sat down on the bench, with Jasmine making sure Kamijou sat next to Misaka. Kamijou stared at Jasmine, as did Misaka.

“What did I do?” asked Jasmine worried, “Are you angry with me? I’m sorry…”

“No one has ever been able to use an ability on Kamijou before when he didn’t allow them to. Your ability should not have worked,” answered Misaka in awe.

“But it’s only a minor one,” said Jasmine, “Watch.” She pulled up a Ball Lightning and held it, allowing Kamijou plenty of time to put up his hand before she slowly directed it at him. 

When his right hand touched it, it puffed out of existence.

“Dr Heaven Canceller would love to hear about this,” said Kamijou innocently, “He would want to test you on it.”

The effect on Jasmine was dramatic: she turned white as a ghost, jumped up and backed rapidly away from him, falling onto her backside, then her body turned a deep electric blue inside as Misaka jumped up and screamed, “Jasmine! NO! He didn’t mean it like that!”

Jasmine held up both arms and blasted twin lightning bolts at Kamijou as he belatedly raised his right hand in defense. Seeing the bolts were absorbed, she shot the next one from her right arm at his feet and her left arm at the huge branch over his head. Since neither bolt was directly aimed at his hand, Kamijou couldn’t defend, the one at his feet knocked him down and stunned him, while the one at the branch, severed it from the tree and sent it crashing down towards him. 

All Kamijou could do was raise his arms above his head to try to protect it. Then another lightning bolt from a different direction crashed into the falling branch, shattering it. He saw Misaka pointing her hands at him, shaking. He then sat up and turned towards Jasmine. There was a small silver sphere floating in front of her right hand and she was pointing her index finger at him like a little kid playing ‘Cowboys and Indians’.

Kamijou vaguely heard Misaka screaming something behind him, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying. But he clearly heard Jasmine say, “BANG!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...


	8. In the Heat of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one for y'all tonight, now bed. If you are wondering, I am loving my new job. I told my wife I may stay here when her contract is up.
> 
> I'm like Saten when it comes to poking the bear.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah: warning for violence, vampires, angst, and possibly Uiharu whacking Saten with her stick...

Uiharu sat bolt upright at her desk, as the alert came across her one screen. “Shirai!”

“What?” 

“Looks like an Electromaster is fighting in that park where Misaka usually meets Kamijou.”

“Sissy! She’s in danger!”

“Shirai, wait!”

< POP >

“Darn it!”

Kamijou threw his hand up, hoping desperately it would stop the attack. Misaka *knew* his hand wouldn’t work because Jasmine’s Six Gun was nothing like her RailGun, so, in desperation, screaming for Jasmine to stop, she grabbed the drink machine and threw it in front of Kamijou just as Jasmine finished saying, “Bang!”. The shot hit the machine and drilled a hole through the side, cratering it.

“Baka! RUN!!!” Misaka pulled up a cloud of Iron particles to try to hide Kamijou from Jasmine, but they both heard:

“Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!”

The poor machine was taking a beating and literally coming apart. 

“I can’t leave you here!”

“You have to, you triggered her, as long as you’re here she’ll keep going! RUN!”

Kamijou scrambled to get away, staying low and trying to keep the machine between him and Jasmine. Misaka worked her way around the line of fire, towards Jasmine’s side.  
“Jasmine, it’s Misaka. It’s me! Calm down, no one wants to hurt you, we aren’t going to take you anywhere but the dorm. Please, sweetie, stop!” Misaka was crying in frustration. 

She finally saw Jasmine, she was glowing a hot blue, her eyes were blazing in a manner that would have kept Uiharu from sleeping for a month. She had a silver ball floating in front of her index finger as she turned towards Misaka. Misaka slowly pulled a token out of her pocket, not wanting to use it, but knowing it might be the only thing that could save her life.

“Sweetie, he’s gone. You are safe. C’mon Jasmine, let me come over to you. I’m Misaka, you know me.” 

Misaka kept slowly talking and walking towards Jasmine. Jasmine’s eyes were looking at her, but were not focused *on* her. “Jasmine, it’s ok, I’m here for you. I won’t let anything happen to you. But you need to let go of your powers now. Please sweetie!”

Jasmine blinked a couple of times. “Misaka?” She blinked some more. “Misaka? Where are you?”

“I’m here, right in front of you. Can I come closer?”

“No hospital!”

“I promise!”

Jasmine’s glow went away, and she sagged to the ground.

< POP >

“SISSY! Are you OK? What happened?” Shirai was grabbing Misaka and looking her over.

“Kuroko! Get us out of here and back to our room before Anti-Skill arrives!”

That’s when Shirai noticed Jasmine sitting on the ground, looking wrung out and dazed.

“Misaka, we need to take her to the…”

Misaka slapped her hand over Shirai’s mouth and whispered in her ear, “Don’t say the ‘H’ word or she’ll start the fight all over again! I just got her calmed down. Get. Us. Out. Of. Here! Or do you want a neck stretching?!”

Shirai’s eyes got huge. She grabbed Misaka by the hand and dragged her over to Jasmine and took Jasmine’s hand too.

“I’m sorry, Jasmine,” Shirai said, “This may be a rough ride.”

< POP >

< POP >

< POP >

< POP >

Very quickly Shirai had them safely in their dorm room where she and Misaka took the dazed Jasmine and set her on her bed. Jasmine looked at them both sadly. “Did I lose control again? Did I hurt anyone?”

“”Lose control again?”” asked Misaka softly.

“Sissy, I have to go handle this for Judgement to try to…salvage this. Don’t wait up.”

< POP >

Misaka went and sat next to Jasmine and put an arm around her. Jasmine leaned into her. “Jasmine, do you think you can talk to me about it?”

“It’s hard, Misaka-senpai. It’s hard. I really like you and Shirai. Your friends. I am what you see, but…”

“Jasmine. Let me tell you a story. I can’t tell you the whole story, and you have to promise it’s between you and me.”

Jasmine’s head was still looking at the floor as she rested it on Misaka’s shoulder. She answered Misaka with a barely audible, “Yes, I promise.”

“Shirai only knows parts of this and I’m sure she has figured out more. I have almost ten thousand Sisters I’m protecting from the City and the mad scientists who want to capture them and experiment on them.”

Jasmine’s head snapped up and whipped around to stare at Misaka with bulging eyes. “What?!”

“Long story made very short, I stupidly agreed to donate my DNA to supposedly help cure Muscular Dystrophy and instead they made twenty thousand clones of me to try to create a Level 6,” Misaka said bitterly, “He slaughtered over ten thousand of my Sisters before Kamijou and I stopped him and got the project cancelled. But every so often a new asshole pops up and tries to capture and kill my Sisters again.”

“Ten thousand killed, ten thousand alive? Seriously?”

“Seriously. I’ll introduce you to some of them sometime.”

Long silence.

Very softly, “It’s hard for me to trust anyone with this.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you’re not comfortable, Jasmine.”

“Can you please give me a little more time?” Jasmine asked in a small voice. “I don’t deserve the consideration after what I did to you and your boyfriend tonight, but please?”

“He’s not my…that’s not important now. Take all the time you need, look at me! I still haven’t told Kuroko everything.”

“I’m sorry, I really, *really* like you both. I think I know I can trust you.”

“When you are ready.”

“I’m going to go take a shower, I need to knock this dust off.”

“Oh yes! Me too!”

“I’ll be quick.” Jasmine went into the bathroom and Misaka heard the shower start. She went to a minifridge and grabbed a lemonade and opened her laptop. First, she went into her backdoor to Anti-Skill and caused an “accident” to the security videos in the park. And their backups. 

She wrestled with her conscience and then started researching about Jasmine and her past.

Shirai popped back to the park with her Judgement Armband on, hoping she could salvage the disaster that she didn’t even know the details of, since her Sissy didn’t tell her. She had a few moments to look around, saw the scorch mark on the ground, the shattered branch and the totally destroyed machine that her beloved Misaka usually kicked the heck out of. She knelt and looked closer at it and saw the “bullet” holes.

“Oh no, oh no! Jasmine, what have you done?”

Realizing she still didn’t hear any sirens, she called Uiharu, hoping to catch her at the 177th. 

“Shirai, is everything all right?”

“Yes, it doesn’t look like Sissy was involved. Looks like a bunch of low levels messing around with their powers got into a tussle or something. Branch broken, scorched sidewalk and Sissy favorite vending machine is destroyed. That’s going to break her heart.”

“Were you able to check if she was ok?” asked Uiharu.

“Yes, she’s in our room with Jasmine, so no issues.”

“OK, I’ll write up a simple property damage report. Take some pictures and you can sign off on it when you come in again.”

“Thanks, Uiharu, you’re the best.”

Shirai sagged and let herself sit down a bench for a moment. She couldn’t believe she got away with that. And she lied to her partner too. It really bothered her, but, she knew Jasmine had a serious issue and she didn’t want to hurt her either. Shirai got back up and started taking a few pictures, making sure the ones of the vending machine did not show the holes.

Misaka heard the bathroom door start to open, so she quickly closed the windows she had open and closed her computer. Jasmine walked out, nude, to her closet and pulled out panties and pulled them on. She stared at the closet for a second. “Misaka! The Gekotas!”

“I forgot! I’ll have to hurry!” Misaka grabbed hers and raced into the bathroom to take a shower. Jasmine put on her Gekota snuggie and took a selfie with her phone, laughing to herself. She then pulled out her surprise and tucked it under Shirai’s pillow.

Misaka came out o the bathroom all dressed in her outfit and the two girls giggled as they saw each other.

“Should we pose? Just be lying on our beds, like we were stuffed toys?” asked Misaka.

“We could just act normally and pretend noting was different and if she asks, just tell her we are wearing our normal stuff and ask her what she is seeing,” suggested Jasmine.

“Brilliant! I’m going to lay on my bed and read my Manga,” said Misaka.

“I think I’ll be on my computer at my desk, doing some browsing, so my back is to the door.”

They go themselves in position and a little later they heard the door unlock and Shirai come in.

“Hi Shirai!”

“Hi Senpai! I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you.”

Shirai was so tired, it didn’t register on her brain right away. Then, “What are you two wearing?” Misaka and Jasmine looked at each other.

“I’m wearing my Gekota pajamas and bathrobe, like usual.”

“I’m wearing a Silk blend that is heavenly on the skin, although I don’t think the blue goes with my eyes and hair. Tell me what you think Shirai.”

Shirai shook her head, hard, then looked again. “Are you both crazy? Or am I?”

Jasmine and Misaka looked at each other again. “What’s wrong, Sweetie?” asked Jasmine, “Did I really screw up your night? Do you have to arrest me?”

“No, I was able to fix that, I think. But I had to lie to my partner, and I hate that.”

Jasmine felt really bad about that. “I’m really sorry about that, Shirai. I’m sorry I put you in that position. Like poor Uiharu and her Vampire fear today. I was trying an experiment with Kamijou and Misaka, which had interesting results. But, poor Kamijou said her thought I should go to the hospital and be researched…and…I…”

Jasmine started hyperventilating. 

< POP >

Shirai was hugging her.

Jasmine whispered, “I almost killed him. If Misaka had not been there, I probably would have.”

Misaka had come over too. “We’re a team. We cover each other. You can save me tomorrow, we’ll schedule Shirai for Monday, OK?”

Jasmine gave a shaky laugh. “How do you like my silk blend, Shirai?”

Misaka laughed too.

“You! And You!” Shirai sputtered while she glared at each one in turn.

Jasmine grabbed Shirai in a hug and pulled her in tight. “Thank you for covering for us tonight, I appreciate it.” Jasmine moved her mouth close to Shirai’s ear, “There’s a surprise for you under your pillow. Grab it, but don’t open it until you are in the bathroom.”

Jasmine let go of Shirai, who looked at her suspiciously. Shirai went to her closet to grab her bath things, walked over to her bunk saying, “Where’s my brush?”.

< POP >

“Ah ha!”

< POP >

Jasmine listened carefully and heard faintly, “What the? Oh! Hee, hee, hee.”

“Misaka, promise to be nice to Shirai when she comes out. She just did me a huge favor. I’m not saying you have to tolerate any misbehaviors, but don’t just…you know…”

“What did you do?”

Jasmine made an innocent face.

“Here’s the deal. If she gets over the top with you, I’ll handle her, OK?”

Misaka looked doubtful. “I’ll try anything.”

The bathroom door opened slowly, and Shirai came out and struck a pose. “Oh, Sissy.” She said in a sultry voice. She had on a Gekota baby doll pajama set that was no quite age appropriate, but not overly sexualized either. It was well fitted to her. Misaka’s jaw dropped. Her head swiveled to Jasmine who was trying hard not to giggle at Misaka’s reaction.

“How could you, Jasmine?” cried Misaka, “How could you turn Gekota, sexy?!”

Shirai’s heart skipped a beat. “My Sissy thinks I’m sexy?” She started to lunge forward when Jasmine stopped her with one soft word.

“Honey!”

Shirai stopped on a Yen coin. She then slowly walked over to Misaka , reached out her hand, and touched Misaka’s cheek. “Thank you, Sissy. That was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Shirai then leaned forward and kissed Misaka’s cheek. 

< POP >

Shirai disappeared into bed.

Misaka just stared. Jasmine reached out and closed Misaka’s jaw.

Saten and Uiharu walked back to their dorm rooms together. They split up when the got to the building and said good night. After making herself a little dinner, Uiharu took her shower and went to bed, after first triple checking her doors and especially her window was locked. She hoped the cloves of garlic she hung from the door handle and window worked as she had read.

She was reading a light romance novel and was just at the part where the boy was going to declare himself to the little shop girl, when her phone rang. “What’s up Saten?”

“A couple of things, I was on my Urban Legends site tonight and it said that there was a huge fight between a bunch of electromasters all over the city and they had to call in Misaka to calm them down.”

Uiharu face palmed. “Oh, Saten!”

“I thought that was far-fetched. I did look up this thing Jasmine told us about too. I don’t think Jasmine is a Vampire.”

“Oh Good, “ said Uiharu, deadpan.

“She’s that Chupacabra she told us about! It’s a demon that is Native to the Texas area. It’s tall, attacks animals and humans, and sucks their blood dry and leaves the corpse out where it found lying around the next day.”

“EEP!”

“It has big eyes and four huge fangs it uses to pierce the skin to suck the blood out, leaving just a husk behind.”

< BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM >

Someone was pounding on Saten’s door. She opened it to find a terrified Uiharu, in her pajamas, carrying her stick, a blanket, and a pillow. Without a word, Uiharu flew up the ladder into Saten’s bed and hid under her blanket, shaking.

“LLLLLLLLock the ddddddddooooorrrrr!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uiharu is still considering the stick whacking I think...
> 
> I needed to decompress a little today, so y'all win by getting a chapter, even if it is short.
> 
> I hope I am entertaining you! Thanks for the kudos and comments.
> 
> 9/24/2020: quick note, my notebook has a power supply issue so I cannot update until I get it repaired which is why you've heard nothing for a couple days. I hope to get it fixed in next couple days because I'm suffering from withdrawal!


	9. Out of the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to write. It is such a pain to do this using Google docs on aniPad. 😞. I hope I get my computer back tomorrow!
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, except for Jasmine, who I really like.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me here, more exposition and background here, especially on new girl...

Shirai was always a light sleeper, the episodes with Misaka sneaking around didn't help her with getting over that. so, when she woke up at three AM because something in the room was ‘off’, she listened to that little voice in her head. she laid still and tried to figure out what woke her up. It didn't take long to realize that she only heard Misaka breathing, not Jasmine too.

Shirai carefully dangled her head over the side of her bed and looked. No Jasmine. With the grace of a gymnast she grabbed the edge of the bed and flipped herself over and gently landed on the floor, making no sound. She tiptoed over to the bathroom door and listened but there were no sounds. Shirai tapped lightly on the door and opened it, but the bathroom was empty.

Now she was worried.

Jasmine had not taken off her Gekota outfit, as far as Shirai could tell and her cowgirl boots were still by her bed, so maybe she went to get a snack? Shirai wrapped her Kimono around herself, grabbed her key and quietly popped out via the bathroom to the hallway. Seh then made her way to the little snack room to see if Jasmine was there.

Nothing.

Shirai was starting to get worried. Jasmine had already had a breakdown of sorts tonight, even though she and Misaka had glossed over it with Shirai, it was serious. what if she was having another now? Shirai debated waking up Misaka. She decided to look one more place first. Misaka would sometimes go to the roof to get away from people and just walk up there magnetically. Maybe Jasmine had done the same thing?

< POP >

“Aiiiiieeeee! What was that?” cried Uiharu for about the fortieth time. 

Saten was ready to swear off Urban Legend websites forever if it just meant that the two of them would fall asleep and stay asleep for the night. She was deeply regretting how she had tormented poor Uiharu with the chupacabra story, forgetting how easily Uhiaru could get worked up sometimes by things like that. Saten had tried tea, hot milk, soft music, singing a lullaby, but nothing was calming the frenzied Uiharu down. In desperation, she decided to go for distraction.

“Uiharu,” Saten said, “Are you starting to go out with a boy and you didn’t tell me?”

Uiharu blushed. “No, i’m not seeing anyone right now.” she answered shyly.

“But, do you have a secret crush on someone and that is why you are changing your look a little?”

“Noooooo, but I realized that if I keep looking like a little girl I will never attract any attention, so I’m going to start looking a little more grown up. Maybe someone will notice me then and ask me for a date.”

“So you are looking for someone older?”

Uhiaru just blushed some more. “Just someone nice. I just want to go on a date with someone, do something fun with them, have a nice talk, and maybe…” Uiharu blushed even more mightily, “Hold hands,” she whispered. “I’ve always wanted to hold hands and walk with someone. Maybe, after a few dates, a kiss goodnight…”

Uiharu sighed deeply, stars in her eyes.

Saten was stunned, Uiharu had never really expressed any interest in anything like this before. “What brought this on, Uiharu? We’ve been friends for a long while and you’ve never been interested in dating or romance before?”

“I guess a few days ago something happened that woke up the woman from the little girl in me, is a good way to put it. Someone, without knowing it, woke me up, I guess. I’m still me, I just want to be more.”

“Just don’t go all crazy on us, OK?”

Uiharu giggled.

Shirai landed on top of the roof and shivered. Gekota babydolls and a silk kimono are not warm enough with the cool breeze that was blowing. She looked around and saw a shape hunched against one of the attic dormers. Shirai carefully made her way over to confirm it was Jasmine huddled there, staring out into the night. Shirai approached her slowly and sat down next to her.

“Are you ok?” Shirai asked softly.

Jasmine hunched her shoulders. She slowly turned her head and looked at Shirai. “I’m going to ask you your question. Why?”

Shirai was puzzled. “Why. Why what?”

Jasmine was almost whispering, “Why did the two of you cover for me? Why did you lie to your partner? You owe me nothing. I’m just some girl you barely know, who goes crazy over nothing and tries to kill Misaka’s boyfriend over nothing. A stupid thing he said that crazy me almost killed him and almost attacked Misaka over. You should both *hate* me. You should have turned me in. Why?”

Shirai sat and thought about her answer for a moment. She turned and faced Jasmine and looked her in the eyes.”You are our friend now and obviously there is something in your past that has deeply disturbed you about researchers and hospitals. I won’t press you about it now, because I don’t want to trigger another attack for you. Misaka has her issues that haunt her. I guess I have some too. Maybe someday you will feel up to reaching out and talking to someone about them and it will help you deal with it. If that someone is me, I would be honored. But, turning you over to Anti-Skill tonight, even though it truly was my duty, would have only harmed you more.”

Jasmine looked at the little teleporter with gratitude. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “I know what that cost you morally.”

“I did it once for Sissy too,” Shirai answered back softly, “And for mostly the same reason. It would have broken you, and I… care for you too much to do that.”

“Shirai, I, I need to get up my nerve to tell you both, to tell you what happened. I am basically the happy girl you see. Truly. Maybe tonight...or this week.”

Shirai looked into Jasmine’s eyes and saw...fear, which was totally unlike what she was used to seeing. Shirai nodded, and said, “All in your time, but, much as I despise the Ape, I think, maybe you need to ask Misaka to let you contact him to let him know what happened, neh?”

“Do you think he will even talk to me ever again?”

Shirai chuckled, “He’s very forgiving, especially with beautiful girls.”

Jasmine looked at Shirai for a moment and then chuckled as well. “Can You pop us both back inside, please? Do You mind?”

“Actually I was just going to ask you as I am freezing!” said Shiarai.

< POP >

Misaka was still sleeping the peaceful sleep of the just. Shirai was about to climb up to her bed when Jasmine looked at her shyly. “I’m sorry to ask you this, especially tonight, after all that's happened, but would you mind just sharing my bed tonight to keep away bad dreams? If I’m offending you, please just say no, I wont mind.” 

Shirai looked at Jasmine and smiled reassuringly, “Let me just grab my pillow and blanket.”

Uiharu slowly woke up. She was clenching her stick with both hands under her blanket. She felt warm and safe. She realized Saten was spooning her and had her arms protectively around Uiharu’s waist, with Saten’s head resting lightly over the top of Uiharu’s. Uiharu sighed, she felt very safe. She felt a little bad for keeping Saten up half the night, but it was partially Saten’s fault for telling her about the monsters. She decided she would make a nice breakfast for them both once Saten woke up as an apology.

Meanwhile, she let go of the stick, put her hands over Saten’s, and drifted off again.

The six AM alarm went off and Misaka stretched and sat up. Weirdly, Jasmine was still laying in her bed. Misaka stood up and saw that Jasmine was just opening her eyes. Misaka also saw something that made sparks start to fly from her eyebrows: a pillow with a red head on it, next to Jasmine’s head!

“No, Misaka!” Jasmine whispered, “I asked her because I couldn’t sleep, I was having nightmares. Don’t.”

“You, asked her?”

“She found me on the roof last night. We talked for a while, then came back inside. I Knew I would still have trouble sleeping, so I asked if she would mind just sharing my bed for the night to help me sleep. She grabbed her pillow and blanket and curled up over there.”

Shirai’s eyes opened and she saw Misaka staring at her. “No Sissy!” she cried.

< POP >

*THUD*

*CRASH*

“Shirai!”

“Kuroko!”

The sounds had come from the bathroom. Jasmine jumped out of bed and she and Miskaka ran into the bathroom. Shirai was lying at a funny angle in the bathtub.

“Ow.”

“Shirai, sweetie, are you OK?” asked Jasmine anxiously.

“Kuroko! Are you hurt?” Misaka asked.

“Well, Jasmine always wanted to know what happens with a bad teleport,” Shirai said grimacing in pain.

“Did you break anything?” Jasmine asked.

“My pride. Please just leave me alone for a minute to recover, I'll be out shortly.”

“Are you sure, Sweetie?”

Shirai just waved at them to go, so Misaka and Jasmine exited. Misaka sat down on her bed and put her head down. She wouldn’t look Jasmine in the eyes.

“You don't even need to say anything; I don’t think I could feel worse if I tried. The utter fear in her eyes just now; the fact she teleported blind! I’m horrible, Jasmine. She could have died.”

“And I could have killed your boyfriend last night. We both have issues. Misaka, I told you before, if she ever molested me AND I objected, I would tell her. Please don’t terrorize her on my behalf. I really like her and I don't want her to be frightened to be herself around me. Seriously, let Shirai be herself around me, I like her just the way she is.”

Misaka was a little stunned. “You seriously don’t find her…”

“I like her just the way she is. As I said, I will help her tone it down with you, but please, don’t do anything on my behalf. Look what just happened. You don’t want to be a bully to her like those others?”

Misaka sagged. “The look in her eyes just now…”

Jasmine grabbed her gym things. “I’ll change next, Senpai. I’ll give you a few minutes alone with her.”

“Jasmine? Thank you.”

“Senpai, thank you for last night. Tonight we talk. I promise.”

The bathroom door opened and Shirai slowly edged her way out into the room. Jasmine was there and hugged her. “Thank you for helping me last night, and for staying with me all night.” Jasmine then disappeared into the bathroom.

Shirai stood there staring fearfully at Misaka, holding her pajamas and wearing just the kimono. She needed to go to her closet to get her workout clothes, but her legs were paralyzed.

It was almost a nightly ritual.

“Toooooooouuuuuummmmaaaaaa! Why are you coming home with your clothes dirty and ripped up? Were you fighting again?”

*sniff sniff*

“No magic. No Short Hair’s perfume.”

“Kamijou is innocent, and tonight he is making you spicy tofu ramen with tea eggs for dinner!” Kamijou announced as he laid the industrial sized packages of Ramen and tofu he got from the off brand store on super special.

Index’s eyes lit up when she saw the large quantity of food that would be coming her way for dinner; this was immediately followed by suspicion. “Touma you only feed me like this when you have done something wrong. You were mixed up with a girl and a fight!“

Kamijou sighed. He was in the kitchen cooking. Slicing, dicing and stirring. “Index, I actually found out something disturbing tonight. You know how my right hand cancels anything, good or bad?”

Index nodded. She was standing next to him in the kitchen, getting ready for a bite. Instead he shoved a spoon with a taste of his broth in her mouth, which made her smile.

“I met someone tonight who’s power I couldn’t cancel.”

Index choked on the broth she kept tasting from the pot. “NANI?!”

“It actually scared me, Index. It was a very minor power, but I couldn’t block it or cancel it. I thought Imagine Breaker was no longer working. But then she used her other power and Imagine Breaker stopped it like normal.”

“She?! Grrrrrrrrr.”

“Wait Index, it’s your new friend Jasmine and she was trying an experiment with her weird power to see who it works on and she asked to see if it would work on me, since I cancel out weird powers. I ran into her and Biribiri in the park on the way to the store to pick up the dinner for tonight.”

“So why are your clothes all torn? Did you make her clothes fall off like you did to me? Grrrrrrrrrr.”

“No, you rabid wolverine Nun. When her power worked, despite Imagine Breaker, I got nervous and asked about maybe having Dr Heaven Canceller investigate. Jasmine went crazy and tried to kill me. I don't know why, but Biribiri told me to run, so I left, went to the store and came home. I haven’t heard anything more, but I hope everything is ok.”

Index did not appear to be ready to bite his head. Yet. 

“She must be afraid of hospitals or doctors,” Index said. “Lets see if we can meet with her tomorrow to make sure she is doing alright.”

“OK, Index, let's invite her for lunch. How about if i make rice bowls?”

“Will you mind if we speak English?”

“Not at all.”

Saten woke up and had no idea what time it was or what planet she was on. She had a headache from lack of sleep, her eyes burned from lack of sleep, her throat was dry from lack of sleep, and she was cranky from lack of sleep. On the other hand, she was delightfully toasty and comfortable because she was spooned up against someone warm and soft. She had her arms wrapped around them and they were holding her hands tightly. She opened her eyes to find Uiharu nestled tightly to her, with Saten’s head on top of Uiharu’s. The little girl was making the cutest little snores, almost like a cat purring.

Saten hated to disturb her, it was so cute, but nature was calling. She slowly and gently disengaged herself, trying to make the least amount of disturbance she could. Saten slid out from under the blanket, so she wouldn't wake Uiharu up and quietly went down the ladder and over to her bathroom.

By the time Saten came out of the bathroom she found a tousle headed Uiharu in the kitchen prepping ingredients for breakfast. “Good morning, Saten-san, just relax, I will make us breakfast as an apology for last night.”

“Uiharu, I’m so sorry for telling you those horrible stories and giving you nightmares. Please forgive me!”

“Saten-san, you’re just reinforcing that I need to grow up more and stop being a little girl. I’ll tell you a secret, I want to be cool like Jasmine. Always strong, always smart. So confident!”

“I agree. She’s very cool. Nothing ever bothers her!”

Misaka felt miserable, Shirai was standing there, looking at her, frozen in fear. She was almost shaking!

“Sissy,” Shirai whispered haltingly, “I know you won’t believe me, but I didn’t sneak in her bed! Jasmine asked me last night! I didn’t do anything!” Shirai was almost cringing like she was waiting to be blasted.

Misaka couldn't believe she had reduced her friend to this level of fear. She got up and took Shirai by the hand and led her over to her bed and then pulled Shirai down next to her. Shirai was trembling. Misaka took Shirai in her arms and pulled her close. “I can’t believe how badly I have destroyed our friendship,” Misaka whispered into Shirai’s ear. “Enough to cause you to blind teleport this morning which could kill you! Enough that you look at me with such fear in your eyes.”

Shirai was stiff in Misaka’s arms, any other time she would be all over Misaka like an octopus. Misaka worked up her courage and overcame her natural fear of touching and being touched and ran her hands underneath the back of Shirai’s kimono. She slowly stroked the skin on Shirai’s back in circles, trying to be soothing without being sexual. Misaka could feel Shirai starting to relax a little.

“Kuroko, I'm So sorry. I’m overreacting. Jasmine has read me the riot act and told me to leave the two of you alone; that she loves the way you act around her and she loves the attention you give her. She doesn’t want you to change at all the way you behave with her, she thinks it's fun. She's angry with me and told me flat out I’m wrong and a cruel bully. Worst of all, she’s right.”

“Sissy!”

“No, don’t lie and make excuses for me, I’ve been cruel. Kuroko, I'm Sorry. I can guess how you helped me more than I can know, during.... you know… and this is how I treat you.”

Misaka continued rubbing Shirai’s back slowly, knowing it was something the girl would enjoy. 

“I’ll try to be better. We need to get dressed though, especially if you want to try to earn your massage!”

Shirai blushed and stood up to get dressed. Misaka grabbed her things and as soon as Jasmine came out, ducked into the bathroom without a word.

Kamijou and Index were about to have dinner when there was a knock on the door. As per protocol, Index went and hid in the bathroom while Kamijou answered the door. As it turned out, it was Kanzaki dropping by, which made for a happy reunion with Index, even though Kamijou invited Kanzaki to stay for dinner and that meant that Index’s portion decreased appropriately. During dinner it came up that Kanzaki had no place to spend the night, so naturally Kamijou offered to be the good host and graciously extended the invitation to stay the night, which she accepted.

No cuddles for Kamijou tonight. Maybe that was her plan? Anyhow, she didn't say why she was in town and they didn’t ask; Index was just happy to see her and gossip a little. Kamijou was in the kitchen when he heard Index tell Kanzaki, “Touma met someone whose power is not affected by his Imagine Breaker today.”

“What?! I thought that was impossible! Why didn’t you tell me this?” Kanzaki asked of Kamijou.

“Well, I didn’t really think much about it,” he answered. “It’s not her real power, just a minor side effect that she doesn’t really know how it works.”

“But what is it?”

“She’s an electromancer like Biri...Misaka Mikoto, but, apparently, a side effect of her power is that she can tell, with one hundred percent accuracy, if someone is lying or telling the truth. And my ability did not cancel it out.”

“Touma! Did you try touching her while she was using her ability?”

Kamijou jolted. “I, I never thought of that, Index. I wonder if that would have worked. I just tried touching my head and holding my hand out.”

“Do you think she might let you try again tomorrow, Touma?”

“It depends on how traumatized she was, Index. Let’s see how she is feeling first.”

“OK, “ said Index cheerfully.

“Would it be possible for me to be present as well?” asked Kanzaki.

“Well, if the bottomless pit promises to share the food with everyone…”

“Grrrrrrrr.”

The girls were out on the track, but Jasmine could see that Misaka’s heart wasn’t into it. Shirai was actually doing well, but Misaka was only going through the motions. 

“Bad day, senpai?” Jasmine asked.

“i looked in the mirror this morning and did not like what I saw,” replied Misaka.

“Don’t look behind you. Look forwards at what you can and will do. You already are taking your first steps, so that's good. I’m going to take mine today too. I’m booking us a private bathhouse tonight where we can talk and relax without anyone hearing, if that’s alright with you. I need to talk.”

Misaka stumbled, she was shocked at the turn of events. “All right, if you think you are up to it.”

“I don't know about that, but I think I need the catharsis,” answered Jasmine honestly. “One last sprint and then workout room?”

Misaka didn’t answer, she just took off. Jasmine laughed and easily caught up to her, paced Misaka for a quarter of a lap and then just slowly pulled away.

“You are cruel,” Misaka gasped at Jasmine after she finally crossed the finish line.

Shirai came over to them, “Are you quitting already?”

“Yep, gonna go inside and do some punching!” Jasmine said.

“Just my regular workout,” said Misaka.

The trio went in and hit the workout room. Misaka and Shirai were on the circuit when they heard a weird rhythmic noise from the corner of the room. They had to get up to see what it was. Jasmine was in her sports bra, with a towel around her neck and wearing light boxing gloves, hitting the Speed Bag, like a professional boxer. She made it look easy and effortless. Misaka and Shirai just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

Later , Shirai went to see what Jasmine was up to and found her beating the stuffing out of the heavy bag with her fists, arms, feet, and legs. The amount and strength of contact made Shirai think twice about wanting to spar with Jasmine.

Gym time over, they hit the showers, popped back to their room, dressed, and had breakfast. While they were at breakfast, Jasmine got a phone call.

“Hello?”

In English {Hello, how are you Index? I am fine}

{Doing very well}

{How is Kamijou? Is he ok?}

{You would? Let me check, just a moment, please.}

“Misaka, do we have anything at lunch today? Index just invited me to meet her for lunch with a friend.”

Misaka and Shirai both sweat dropped as they heard in their heads:

“No adventures!”

“No, nothing planned. Where are you meeting her?”

“She will send me the address, I’ll meet her at one PM and we can have our baths at six PM, OK?”

Misaka gulped. “Sure, that should be fine.”

{I look forward to seeing you,Index.”}

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other in almost panic. “Um, there's a little something we need to tell you before you head over there,” Misaka started out bravely. “Index lives in Kamijou’s dorm room illegally.”

Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

“No, nothing like that,” Misaka hurried to say, “It’s complicated.”

“You use that term a lot with him.”

“I can’t tell you their story because i don’t really know it. If you happen to find out, please tell me.”

Jasmine laughed.

“Just be aware that Kamijou is an epic bad luck magnet, and I’m not saying that to be cruel. It’s true. His right hand cancels out anything, any power, except that one of yours, including any good luck that might come his way. It’s not malicious, it just happens at the worst possible times. And usually involves women’s clothing. Ask Index.”

“I’ll be careful, senpai. I promise.”

Jasmine was sipping her coffee when she saw three first years huddled up staring at her and then something in their hands. She tensed up. Misaka and Shirai noticed it too. The three first years slowly made their way over to the table, pushing each other. 

They were all very tiny , especially compared to Jasmine, and very nervous.

Finally one of them pushed the other one who was holding something and she showed it to Jasmine. It was an old issue of a teen fashion magazine from the United States. Misaka and Shirai did not recognize it at all. On the cover were two young models in bikinis, one with long red hair, one with rather short blonde hair. The two models were extremely thin, but well endowed, relative to their slender, too thin bodies, and the cover said, “Jenn & Jazz in Summer’s Hottest Styles”.

“Excuse us, Hickok-san, but is this you on the cover?” asked the one shy, starstruck little girl. Misaka and Shirai stared at the cover. The blonde girl, with the almost crew cut, facially looked a lot like Jasmine. Oddly enough, the red head resembled Shirai a bit too, if Shirai went up three cup sizes.

“Oh, Sweeties, what a nice compliment to think I could be a model like that, but girls, look at me, I have too much meat on my bones to be that girl. Thank you for thinking I’m that cute, though!”Jasmine said politely.

The three girls looked very disappointed. “We are sorry to have bothered you Hickok-san!” They walked away pushing and poking each other.

Jasmine laughed. “Well, that was different. I’ve never been mistaken for a model before.”

“I wonder where they got that magazine?” said Misaka. 

“Some people like to collect things like that,” answered Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I left some interesting questions hanging out there...
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thanks for writing in or sending kudos, I appreciate it. I hope to God I get back my laptop tomorrow!


	10. Truth or Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, to whet your appetites, but hey! You got two chapters today, one on each story! Life is good!
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine, who I'm really falling in love with, and this is my fanfiction.
> 
> And nobody died! Bonus!
> 
> Thanks for all your kind comments, suggestions and kudos! Always appreciated!

Being as it was such a nice morning, the three girls decided to go for a walk together and enjoy the nice day. They wandered around, did a little window shopping, talked about nothing much at all, although they did enjoy Jasmine’s stories about being able to go riding around her ranch and what that was like. Their stroll was interrupted by a woman’s voice yelling, “My purse! Stop him!” from in front of them.

Shirai looked meaningfully at Misaka. “Sissy, no. What if it’s a diversion?” as Shirai pulled on her armband.

< POP >

From up ahead. “Judgemento desu no!” followed by more POPs and metallic sounds. Misaka kept scanning the area around them as she kept walking towards the sounds of Shirai’s voice and fighting style. She kept a token in her hand.

“Uiharu, your sweet rice omelets are the best!” sighed Saten happily.

“I’ve been trying new recipes to teach myself to cook better,” replied Uiharu. “I want to be able to compete as an all-around woman one day for a guy, and, I want to eat better for myself too!”

Saten looked at her. “You seriously do not have a secret boyfriend you are keeping from me?”

Uiharu blushed, “You would figure that out, and who, in a minute.”

“No, I think I value our friendship too much to do that to you, Uiharu,” Saten said, after a moment. “If you wanted your privacy, you should have it. Starting a relationship is hard enough without everyone trying to pry at you about it.”

Uiharu looked at Saten in surprise, “I thought for sure you would be the first to tease me about it, if I ever found a boy!”

“Oh, I might tease you later,” Saten said with a laugh, “But not at first! Your first romance, first kiss, first love, deserves my respect…and help, if it comes to that!” Saten smiled at Uiharu. 

Embarrassed, Uiharu looked at the floor.

“You know, it’s going to be hard for all of us thinking about you looking at boys and thinking about boys. We are all so used to you being our ‘little sister’, so don’t take it the wrong way if we are overprotective, especially…”

“Shirai-san” they both said together and then laughed.

“Worse than a Big Brother!” said Uiharu.

Misaka and Jasmine caught up to Shirai and the purse snatcher. He was, of course, pinned to the ground by several steel spikes, including one between his legs, perilously close to his precious area. Both girls winced. 

“Shirai-senpai, whatever did that foul creature do to merit *that*?” asked Jasmine with amusement.

Shirai tossed her head, causing her pig tails to fly about for a moment in a cute way. “He tried to put his hand on my *chest* and push me,” she replied with righteous indignation, while blushing slightly. Misaka and Jasmine looked at each other in secret amusement.

“Are you sure he is sufficiently subdued, Sweetie? I think he still looks a little too frisky,” said Jasmine as she started to glow blue, with sparks snapping down her arms. “Perhaps just a few volts down that one spike right there?”

Misaka looked alarmed. The purse snatcher looked frightened.

“Thank you, Kouhai, I appreciate the thought, but I am sure he has learned his lesson about ‘NoGo’ areas of a woman’s body. Haven’t you?” Shirai asked menacingly. 

The man nodded his head frantically.

“Darn, I like teaching molesters a lesson,” said Jasmine sadly as she returned the electricity to her body.

Anti-Skill arrived and did the CuffnStuff with the man, while Shirai collected her spikes. Misaka just shook her head in amusement and said, “I feel so bad for Uiharu when they pair the two of you up and you start patrolling.”

“Why is that, Sissy?”

“Because the two of you are going to play ‘Bad cop, WORSE Cop’ with the bad guys you catch!” and Misaka started laughing.

At first Shirai looked offended, but then, after Jasmine started laughing hard too, she joined in.

After a few moments, Misaka said, “OK, now I’m thirsty. Let’s go to the park and I’ll treat for drinks.”

“Sissy, no! As a member of Judgment I should arrest you for what you are about to do!”

“Is she going to rob someone?”

“I’m getting back the money a vending machine stole from me.”

Shirai face palmed.

They made their way to the park and a certain vending machine. “All right, Jasmine, there is an art involved here,” said Misaka, as she began lightly bouncing on her feet, “The catch is, your drink will be random. First one for Shirai.”

“No thank you!” Shirai called from a distance, “I will not be part of your petty theft scheme!”

“Hi-yah!” and Misaka unleashed a high side-kick to the machine. It groaned in pain, and released a can, which Misaka took and handed to Jasmine. “Grapefruit drink! Score!”

Misaka began her bouncing step again and unleashed another kick: bam! The machine shuddered and delivered another can. Misaka picked it up and read the label, “Cherry-Lemon? Who comes up with these flavors?”

Shirai walked back over to her and Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Shirai and said, with a grin, “I see why Senpai wears her shorts, that high kick would put on quite a show for her boyfriend!”

“That ape!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” sputtered Misaka.

Jasmine looked at her calmly and considered for a moment. “That’s a shame, he seems to be very nice. That being the case, would you mind if someone else asked him out?”

Shirai and Misaka’s eyes bulged, they looked at each other and then at Jasmine.

“Has the Ape asked you?”

“Were you considering asking him?”

“Senpais, it’s partially a hypothetical question, partially not. Where I come from, we are usually direct. A girl will sometimes show interest indirectly at first, shyly, if she’s not sure the other person is interested; or she will just be bold and ask them out, if they are clueless, or hard to reach. I use both approaches, because sometimes I’m shy, sometimes I just want to know.”

Misaka and Shirai both flopped down on a bench to consider this. “Here,” Shirai began, “It tends to be more indirect, with flirting and little notes, leading up to what we call a ‘confession’ where one person tells the other that they ‘like’ them, which means they want to get romantic with them.”

“Or you’re like Kuroko and you chase away that person’s roommate and just move in while announcing your undying love,” said Misaka dryly.

“That was all done legally, and she was just using you,” sniffed Shirai.

“The only rule for me is to never poach someone else’s love interest,” said Jasmine. “It cruel and it’s wrong. Hence my question to you before I start to get to know Kamijou any better.”

Misaka looked really uncomfortable and also turned a little red. “I don’t know what my feelings are for him. He has many girls that seem to chase him around and he lives with Silver Sister, who obviously has something with him, but I don’t know what. Um, I like him, but I don’t know if I *LIKE* him, if you know what I mean…” she trailed off hopelessly.

Jasmine facepalmed. Shirai glowered. 

“I guess I will tread carefully then, because I would not want him to come between us,” Jasmine said softly.

Misaka thought for a few moments, “If you or somebody else I knew went on a date with him, I would be ok, I think. I’m not dating him, so it’s not like you are ‘stealing’ him or anything. I need to make up my own mind what I want, if anything.”

“Sissy!”

“What should I bring for the lunch?”

“Are you going to his room?!” cried a shocked Shirai.

“Why, yes,” answered Jasmine, “That’s where Index invited me for lunch.”

Misaka and Shirai double facepalmed.

“He’s had two apartments burned down in the last year,” Misaka explained, “Both with unexplained fires originating ‘near’ his apartment.”

“I’ll be careful, Mom,” Jasmine replied with a cheeky grin.

Misaka thought carefully, “He doesn’t have a lot of money, so if you brought a lot of dessert, that would go over well, especially with Index. She loves sweets and they can’t afford them very often.”

“Is there a nice bakery around here?”

“How about if we walk you to our favorite and then we can walk you to his dorm and drop you off?” offered Shirai.

“Oh, you don’t have to be my bodyguards like that, that’s so sweet of you!”

“Well, you’re still learning the city and Shirai knows it like the back of her hand because of Judgement, so she will show you the fastest way there,” answered Misaka.

“OK, sounds good.”

The trio went first to the bakery where Jasmine bought a box of eclairs to take with her to the dinner, along with a box of pate a choux. The trio then walked along until they got to Kamijou’s dorm block where they said their good byes, and Jasmine headed up the stairs to Kamijou’s apartment and Misaka and Shirai wondered how long they had to live after Dorm Mother found out.

At one PM, there was a knock on Kamijou’s door. “She’s here!” an excited Index shouted as she ran to answer the door. Kanzaki was setting Kamijou’s little dining table that had been put out, while Kamijou was prepping dinner in the little kitchen.

“Jasmine, you came!” squealed Index.

“I’m happy to be invited,” Jasmine replied as she followed Index into the room. She came to a stop as she saw a young woman, almost as tall as herself, but more built, wearing the oddest outfit of a t-shirt tied underneath her impressive bust, and a pair of jeans, with one leg cut off almost indecently short, cowboy boots, and a giant sword. The two girls stared at each other for a moment.

Kamijou came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a small towel. “Wow, I didn’t realize you were taller than Kanzaki, Jasmine!” he said with a smile. “Jasmine, this is Index and my friend Kanzaki Kaori, who is also a member of the church that Index is with. Kanzaki-san, please meet Hickock Jasmine, who prefers to go by Jasmine, as she is American.”

“An honor, Kanzaki-san to meet a friend of Index-san.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Jasmine-san.”

“Before we go any further, two important things. One, I brought dessert for tonight, Index, if you could please put this box in the fridge and this one on the counter.”

Index ran the two boxes into the little kitchen.

Jasmine then went down to her knees on the floor in the full Dogeza in front of Kamijou, embarrassing him. “Kamijou-senpai, I deeply regret and fully apologize for my lack of control the other night in attacking you over nothing. You made an innocent statement and triggered a deep phobia that I thought I had under control and I almost killed you. Were it not for Misaka-senpai, we might not be having this dinner tonight. While I regret that I cannot explain to you the reasons for my actions, please understand that I will try to do better in the future to control them. I hope you will forgive me.”

“Toooouuuuuummmmaaaaaa! You didn’t tell me Short Hair had to save your life!”

“It all happened so fast, Index, it was very confusing.”

“Grrrrrrr” 

*CHOMP*

“Ow, Index, get off! I still have to cook! Jasmine I will forgive you if you peel Index off my head!”

It took Jasmine and Kanzaki to pry apart Index’s jaws to free Kamijou. Sadly, for Index and Kanzaki, Jasmine really couldn’t tell them much about what had happened because she had blocked it out of her mind. “I wish I could tell you about it, but all I know is people talking about, or worse yet trying to take me to hospitals or for experiments, cause me to go into an almost automatic self-defense mode where my brain shuts down and my body defends itself lethally.”

Index and Kanzaki looked at each other. “Jasmine,” said Index softly, “Something like that happens with me too. I have no control over it either and I hurt Touma with it. We are a little alike…”

Walking around outside the building, Misaka and Shirai were trying to find someplace to keep watch without getting caught. “Our only choice is that rooftop there, Sissy,” said Shirai. She grabbed Misaka’s hand. 

< POP >

“Sissy, there’s a woman with a HUGE sword in there!”

“She’s OK, she’s a friend and she’s safe, if anything she’ll protect Jasmine from Kamijou better than you.”

“Jasmine’s bowing to the Ape! Now the Nun is biting his head!”

“Sounds about normal.”

Shirai stared at Misaka. “This is normal?!”

Jasmine looked at Kanzaki, “I must say I approve of your taste in footwear! Ariats?”

“Yes, I find them the most pleasurable boot ever.”

“Sister from another Mother!” shouted Jasmine happily as she showed off her Ariats.

Index and Kamijou just stared at the strange turn the conversation had taken. Kamijou returned to the kitchen to cook as the three ladies sat at the table. “Do you need any help?” offered Jasmine. 

“I’m good,” said Kamijou, “Go ahead and chat for a while, this will take about ten minutes.”

“So you and Index are part of the same Church? Are you a Nun too? May I ask what Church?”

Index smiled and looked at Kanzaki, who nodded. “We are members of the Church of England, the Branch of Necessarius, an ancient order. I am a Nun in the Order and am currently living here in Japan. Kanzaki is a Sain…”

There was a suspicious movement under the table, like perhaps a discrete kick, and Kanzaki smoothly rolled over the op of Index’s explanation. “I am a member Sanctifying group that helps with Churches and groups that need direct assistance. But I am not a Nun.”

“And you both live with Kamijou?” asked Jasmine curiously. “Are you his girl friends?”

She had never seen someone look like steam could come out of their ears from embarrassment before, but Kanzaki came close. Index merely blushed very red. They both spoke very rapidly over the top of each other.

Kanzaki: “No, I owe him a great deal for assistance he has given me in the past and he is a good friend, but I do not live here!”

Index: “He is my protector and takes care of me and feeds me, when he remembers to, but isn’t my boyfriend.”

Jasmine chewed those statements over in her mind, filing Kanzaki under, “Methinks the Lady doth protest too much” and Index under, “I want him to notice me, but I don’t know how.” What she said was, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m an American and we just ask direct questions. I’m sorry if I offended you.”

The other two just waved their hands to show they were ok. “How are you enjoying Academy City?” Index asked.

“It’s been fine, a lot different from Texas,” answered Jasmine. “Misaka and Shirai have been taking great care of me!”

“Shirai, after Jasmine’s incident, I’m embarrassed to admit I started digging into her past a little bit…”

“Sissy! How could you violate her trust like that?”

“There’s no real mention of her anywhere on social media until about six months ago when the discussion started about her father becoming an Ambassador to Academy City.”  
“That’s not that unusual, Misaka. Rich family’s try to keep their children low profile in the USA to avoid kidnappings and things.”

“The articles mention she was homeschooled, but she talks about having gone to school.”

“Misinformation to throw off stalkers.”

“What about the people who think she was a model? Those girls with the magazine had tangible proof. That blonde girl looked like her.”

“Coincidence. Next you will be telling me magic exists, Sissy.”

Misaka opened her mouth, then closed it.

“Honestly, you’re getting like Saten! You should be ashamed for digging like that.”

“I just want to understand why she want crazy like that, twice. You have to admit that was a huge overreaction last night.”

Shirai looked uncomfortable. “The destruction was small, but what happened to your favorite machine, if that had hit Kamijou, would have been fatal.”

“Kuroko, her eyes were empty, she was just out of control. I actually pulled out a token to defend myself because I thought she was going to try to use her Six Gun on me!”

Shirai was shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me it was that bad?” 

Misaka was embarrassed, “Because I thought you would take her in if you knew. I’m sorry, I should have trusted you. I was wrong.”

Shirai was silent. Misaka could see she was wrestling with her emotions. “I think everything is ok here for now, I’m going for a coffee, Misaka. I’ll be back in a while,” Shirai said softly.

< POP >

“Ta da!” said Kamijou as he began putting food on the table, wonderful smells assaulted Jasmine’s nose as he placed bountiful bowls in front of her and Kanzaki. He went back to the kitchen and came out with something that looked like it held several liters of rice bowl and put it front of Index who had literal stars in her eyes. Finally Kamijou came out with his own bowl and sat down. 

“Itadakimasu!”

“Index! Don’t fall in,” joked Kamijou as Index went to town.

“Index, where do you put all that?” asked Jasmine. “You’re so tiny!”

“It is one of the world’s greatest mysteries,” said Kamijou.

“Truthfully, she has always been like this,” said Kanzaki.

In the amount of time it took the others to finish their normal portions, Index finished hers and was staring hungrily at the remainder in poor Kamijou’s bowl. Kamijou started eating faster while Index crept closer and closer.

“Index,” Jasmine said, “Did you see what I brought?”

The “Jaws” theme song stopped playing as Index looked at Jasmine. “No, what is it?”

“Eclairs and Pate a choux!”

“No! My favorites!” Index clapped her hands in joy.

Kamijou, smiling gratefully at Jasmine, finished his bowl in peace. Everyone stood up to help clear the table. Kamijou made a large pot of tea as cups and dessert plates were put out and the dessert boxes were opened and the treats were put on serving plates. Index was dancing in joy.

Everyone sat back down as tea was poured and treats were served. Index managed to restrain herself and be polite. 

Misaka kicked a stone on the roof and wondered what else she could do to destroy her friendship with Kuroko. She was starting to realize that Shirai was really her only friend at Tokiwadai. Jasmine was becoming one, but she could leave at any time if her dad was recalled or moved to another embassy. Uiharu and Saten were good friends too, but weren’t at her school. 

She kicked another stone. Why was she like this with Shirai? Was she taking her for granted because of her proclaimed love for life of Misaka?

Was she, Misaka, a bully?

< POP >

“Anything new?” Shirai asked in a flat voice.

“Just tea and dessert,” replied Misaka.

“I brought you an iced coffee,” Shirai responded, handing a cup to a surprised Misaka.

“Thank you!”

Shirai walked away silently to take another look at what was going on in the apartment.

Jasmine had one éclair and a couple of the Pate a Choux with her tea. She watched with amusement as Index tried very hard to control her base instincts when it came to sweets. “Index-san, Misaka-senpai told me of your love for sweets and I purposely bought extras for you. Please indulge yourself! I’m quite satisfied, if I eat more I will need to spend extra hours in the gym this week!”

Index had a new friend for life! When Kamijou teased her by reaching out for another éclair, the teeth grinding noises became alarming. He barely got his arm away from a lightning fast chomp from her jaws.

As Index continued to eat happily, Kamijou and Kanzaki settled back with Jasmine. “More tea?” Kamijou offered.

“Please!”

“Jasmine,” Kamijou asked hesitantly, “Will you be triggered or offended if I ask you a couple of questions about your power? I do not want to upset you, but I am curious as you are the first person to defeat me. That should make Biribiri angry.” He laughed.

“Biribiri?”

“Misaka,” he explained, “She constantly challenges me to duels trying to beat my power. Then she gets all angry when she loses.”

“Tshemundmenre,” mumbled Index, around a mouth full of sweets.

“I think she said ‘Tsundere’,” laughed Kanzaki.

Jasmine thought about it for a moment while the others watched her quietly. “I think we should be ok, as long as you avoid saying things like ‘taking me in for examinations’ or anything similar. The problem is, even *I* don’t even know what will trigger an attack. Misaka said something similar to me earlier in the day and I only had a panic attack. So it might have been that, by you saying it for the second time in the same day, was what caused me to go out of control. Again, I am so sorry!”

“And I am sorry for having caused you such distress! Please, if you feel I am being rude in asking you about this, refuse!”

“Actually, I admit I am curious too. Especially if, for the first time, there something I can do, that Misaka-senpai cannot. How does your power work, Kamijou-senpai?”

“I don’t know; I’ve been…it’s known I’m not an Esper or a Gemstone. It’s just my right hand blocks any powers it touches or directed towards it. It also interferes with any godly powers directed towards me, like good luck.”

“It also blocks Magic!” added Index.

Kamijou and Kanzaki facepalmed as Jasmine looked confused. “Magic?” Jasmine asked, “Magic doesn’t exist.”

“Index!” Kamijou said warningly.

“What?” Index asked innocently, “It does interrupt spells!”

“Index, you can cast spells?”

“Index!” shouted Kamijou and Kanzaki.

Index looked around with wide eyes at the other three. “What?”

Kanzaki and Kamijou looked at each other. Jasmine looked at the other three. “OK, let’s lay our cards on the table. Misaka already told me Index is here in the room illegally. I’m going to guess she’s not a student and she is actually here in the City illegally, for some reason Kamijou is protecting her, and Kanzaki comes to check up on her. I think that’s sweet.”

The other three looked at her. “You figured that out just now?” Kanzaki asked, “Based on this conversation?”

“Pretty much.”

“What will you do now?” asked Kanzaki.

“Well,” said Jasmine, “Nothing. Although it would be cool if you could show me some magic,” she laughed, “The rest of it is not my business.”

“Unfortunately Kanzaki does not do showy magic, hers is a sword art,” said Kamijou.

“Well, let’s try this again,” Jasmine said. “Let’s try with Index and Kanzaki too, since I’ve never tried with Magic people.”

“I will ask you some questions. You can tell the truth or lie. Just whisper to Kamijou which is which. I will turn my back and see if I can tell,” Jasmine said.

“OK.” Kamijou got together with Index. 

“What is your favorite color?”

“Pink.”

“Truth”

“Correct”

“What do you like to do?”

“Watch television”

“Truth”

“Correct”

“Can you cook?”

“Yes”

“Lie”

“Correct”

“Well, it works with Index too,” said Kamijou. “Kanzaki, do you want to try?”

Kanzaki looked uncomfortable. “Kanzaki-san, it’s OK. It’s unnerving. Let me try again with Kamijou. Index, you ask the questions this time, all right? Just make them simple.”

“OK!”

Kamijou put his hand towards Jasmine as she waited for the first question.

“Touma, do you like having me here with you?”

Kamijou’s life flashed before his eyes. “Yes.”

“Truth”

“Touma, do you like cooking for me?”

“Yes.”

Jasmine hesitated for a second. “That’s odd, that’s the first time the answer was unclear at first. Truth.”

“Touma, do you like Short Hair more than me?”

Kamijou’s eyes grew huge! He panicked and looked at Jasmine, who seemed amused by the question. He thought over his options and then decided. He gently grasped Jasmine’s arm with his right hand and said, “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, maybe letting Index ask the questions wasn't a good idea?
> 
> Will the hand work?
> 
> Oh dear, Shirai is on the roof and can see Jasmine being manhandled by the "Ape"! This may not end well...


	11. "All Lies Lead to the Truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS* Discussion of rape, assault, torture, Death
> 
> That politeness is out of the way, this could also be Lemony, for what that's worth.
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, except for Jasmine, but it is my fanfiction.
> 
> Wow, I cranked out a lot of chapters this weekend! Don't know how this week will go...
> 
> As always I welcome comments, critiques, kudos, etc. and I thank you for reading!

Misaka sipped the iced coffee, fixed exactly the way she liked it, and felt it turn to molten lava in her stomach. She looked over at Shirai, who was studiously watching the apartment, and not looking at her as usual. Shirai has her arms wrapped around her chest, even though it was a warm day. Her face was…inscrutable.

Misaka realized that she either had either broken, or was perilously close to breaking, their bond of trust. Permanently. Whatever she might feel about being groped, attacked in the shower, etc. she knew that she could depend on Shirai to have her back, and that Shirai knew, hopefully, that Misaka would always have hers. 

Until now.

Misaka wanted to blame someone. Jasmine. Kamijou. Index. God. But she knew who was to blame…

And who could fix it…maybe…

She set down the coffee, squared her shoulders, and walked slowly over to Shirai. “Kuroko?” Misaka said softly.

Shirai visibly stiffened. Misaka felt something break inside her.

Misaka walked in front of Shirai, who lowered her head so she was looking at the ground. Misaka swallowed hard, reached out both her arms and pulled Shirai to her body and held her there. Shirai just stayed stiff, arms at her sides.

“Kuroko, I’m doing it again. I’m not trusting you with things that are important. When I should trust you the most. When I need you the most. I know you are angry with me. Probably furious, but you are maybe too polite to tell me. Or…too afraid of my temper… I’m realizing I’m not a good friend to you. I’m really a…lousy one.”

Misaka stopped and looked at Shirai, who just stood there, saying nothing, her eyes focused on the ground.

“Kuroko, if you don’t want to talk to me now that’s OK, but could you at least punch me? Run a spike through me? I deserve it. I don’t want to lose our friendship or the trust that I have been work so hard to destroy lately.”

Misaka looked at Shirai’s face and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Shirai looked back up at her finally and met Misaka’s eyes. 

“It’s so hard, sometimes,” Shirai said in a whisper, “To remember the good times. I love you so much, no matter how much you reject me. I guess I always will. But I am hurting right now, Misaka.”

Misaka continued to hold Shirai close. She knew that their relationship was dying. “Kuroko. I…I know that I love you too, but I don’t think in the same way. I think I strike out at anyone who might come too close to me to drive them away, so I won’t have to deal with my feelings. But, and I know this is cheap, let me prove that I love you and don’t want to lose your love and friendship.”

Misaka steeled her nerves, reached up with both hands to take gently hold of Shirai’s head, and kissed her lips, firmly, like she meant it. Shirai’s eyes opened wide, and then closed with pleasure. She timidly raised her arms up to Misaka’s back to reciprocate the hug. Misaka finally broke the kiss and looked into Shirai’s eyes. 

“That was my first kiss,” said Misaka shyly, blushing, “It’s my gift to you for everything you have done for me.”

Shirai was astounded. Her Sissy had given her, not the Ape, not another girl, *HER*, the first kiss ever? Shirai felt weak.

“You, you gave me your first kiss?” Shirai asked dumbfoundedly, maintaining the hug for as long as Misaka would let her.

Misaka slowly stroked Shirai’s back. “Yes. I couldn’t think of a better way of thanking you or showing my trust,” Misaka said. “Did I do it right?” she asked shyly.

“It came from you so it was perfect,” replied Shirai.

Misaka let go of Shirai and started to move away from her, to Shirai’s disappointment. Shirai understood though as she knew Misaka was very uncomfortable with physical contact. Shirai glanced into the apartment again. “The Ape has his hand on Jasmine!”

Before she could teleport, Misaka grabbed her with both hands, saying, “No!” and pulled her back. “She can’t know we are following her to protect her! He’s probably just testing her powers again.”

Kamijou had his hand on her arm, which felt nice Jasmine would admit, but it also felt…peculiar. When he answered “No” to Index’s question of “Touma, do you like Short Hair more than me?”, her power failed. She got nothing. She had a very brief time to decide whether to lie about the answer and save Kamijou severe biting or tell the truth and admit he blocked her power.

“My power just failed when you touched me.”

“Tooooouuuuuummmaaaaaa!!!!! Were you lying?!”

Large, noisy teeth grinding noises began.  
“No, Index! I just wanted to see if touching Jasmine-san’s arm would block her powers! I swear!”

“Touma! Are you lying, AGAIN, to a Nun?” Index asked while looking at Jasmine for confirmation.

Jasmine laughed and looked pointedly at Kamijou’s hand, which was still on her arm.

“Toooouuuummmaaaaaa!!! Let go of Super Model’s arm and answer my questions!”

Kamijou looked around the room, like a mouse trapped by cats. Speaking of which, even Sphinx had poked his head out to watch the results. All three women were leaning forward with antici…pation.(1) Kamijou reluctantly removed his hand from Jasmine’s arm and sat back.

“Touma, do you like Short Hair more than me?”

In a very small voice, “No.”

“Truth”

“What?”

“Truth.”

“But he leaves me home alone, starving!, all the time, while he goes to play with her!”

“If he does that, Index-chan, you call me and we will go out and do fun things together and then you can brag to him what we did, OK?”

Index smiled happily, “Yay!”

Then, Index got an evil look on her face. “I’m going to whisper one more question in his ear that he has to answer, and then we are done.”

“Can I be touching your arm again when I answer, Jasmine-sama?” asked Kamijou plaintively.

Index crawled over to Kamijou and whispered in his ear. He turned beet red and said, “I’m not going to answer *that*!”

Chomping and teeth grinding noises began again.

“Kamijou-senpai, how bad can it be?”

“You have no idea,” he replied.

“Truth.”

“My answer is,” Kamijou closed his eyes and prayed for an earthquake, “No.”

Jasmine looked puzzled. “Kamijou, think about your answer and then say it again, please.”

There was a pause…”No.”

Jasmine looked puzzled, “That’s never happened before.”

“What happened?” asked Index, “was the lie so great it exploded in your brain?”

“Not really,” answered Jasmine carefully, “It was strange, like two people answered at once and one was lying and the other telling the truth.”

“Like he can’t make up his mind?” asked Kanzaki.

“Noooo, that comes up as a 'no answer', this was definitely like two people answering at once.”

Kanzaki and Index looked at each other and then looked at Kamijou who looked puzzled himself.

“Kamijou-senpai, another direct, personal question. Have you had a brain injury that wiped out part of your memories?”

All three heads swiveled towards Jasmine. Kamijou stuttered, “Ha, how did you figure that out? I know you Tokiwadai ladies are supposed to be smart, but…”

“’When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,” said Sherlock Holmes.’ It is the simplest explanation for what happened just now and that your previous self might have had one answer to Index’s question, while your post-accident self has another.”

“But, Touma, you told me you didn’t lose those memories!”

Kamijou reached up behind his head and scratched. “I didn’t know who you were or what our relationship was, Index. All I knew was you were so worried and I didn’t want you to be worried or frightened so…I lied. Nobody knows. I cannot remember anything from before I woke up in that hospital bed. I’ve been faking it. I don’t remember my family, childhood, friends, anything.”

“Yet you were still determined to keep and protect Index, no matter what?” asked Kanzaki.

“Only part of my brain was injured,” Kamijou replied, “My heart knew what to do. I would just listen and pick up clues and relearned about Kamijou’s previous life. This Kamijou is built on the ruins of the previous one.”

“Touma! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry or feel guilty.”

“Truth,” said Jasmine mischievously.

“And I don’t know why the previous Kamijou said that to you. I don’t know if he was angry, if he was trying to hurt you, if he was being cruel, I don’t know! All I know is that the new Kamijou would not say that to you.”

“What did he say?” asked Kanzaki, curiously.

Index and Kamijou blushed.

Jasmine giggled, “Let me guess, he criticized your figure.”

Kanzaki still looked puzzled. 

“Kanzaki-san, he told her that her…chest was too tiny and he liked women with very large breasts.”

Now Kanzaki was blushing too.

“Sweetie, You are what we call a ‘Late Bloomer’ back home, as opposed to me who was an ‘Early Bloomer’ and developed these at age ten, and hated it. You are so lucky!”

“Really?” asked Index.

“Yes,” said Jasmine, “I love my height, but I would rather have your figure.”

Index laughed, “I *knew* I liked you!”

“Kuroko, I guess I wasn’t your first kiss,” said Misaka.

Shirai looked nine kinds of embarrassed. “Well, yes and no. You were my first kiss with a girl.”

Misaka was shocked. “Your very first kiss was with a boy?!”

“Before I came to Tokiwadai and before I knew I really liked girls, I went out with a boy for a little while,” Shirai whispered, very embarrassed. “I was like ten at the time.”

“What happened with the boy?” 

“I found out his goal was to try to get all the girls’ first kisses, so I broke up with him on the playground by kicking him in the groin while publicly announcing this to all the girls.”

“Ow, what happened?”

“I was suspended for two days and he never got another date with any girl,” Shirai answered with satisfaction.

Misaka couldn’t help it, she started giggling, then outright laughing. Shirai joined in.

“He thought I was going to kiss him, right up until my foot connected,” Shirai said, setting off more laughing.

“It looks like they are wrapping up,” said Misaka, “we better leave and act like we are coming down the road to meet her, Shirai.” Misaka looked apprehensive. “Are we back to being at least a little bit friends?” she asked sadly.

Shirai thought about it for a moment. “Well, another kiss might help…”

“I’ll give you one that ‘electrifies’ you!”

“I’m good!” laughed Shirai as she grabbed Misaka and

< POP >

“Well, I’ve had a great time, and it was so nice to meet you, Kanzaki-san! But I’m supposed to meet Misaka and Shirai. I guess they’ll be coming this way to meet me to walk back, so I should get going.” Jasmine stood up as did the others.

“Thank you for coming,” said Kamijou. “At least we know I can cancel your power by touch, but not any other way. And you can brag to Biribiri about how you defeated me. Please brag to her about it and then tell me later!”

They all laughed.

Index came over and gave her a hug. “I will call you when someone forgets about me and leaves me here to starve to death and die of loneliness.”

“If I’m not in class or anything, I will rescue you! Kamijou, thank you for the delicious food.”

“And you for the desserts!”

Jasmine decided to take the stairs to help work off the calories and started walking up the street towards her next destination. As she anticipated, she didn’t have to walk far before she met Misaka and Shirai.

“Sempais!”

“How was dinner, Jasmine?” asked Misaka.

“He can cook! He will make a great catch for someone!” replied Jasmine with a wink.

Misaka just blushed.

“So, did my sempais have a good afternoon?”

“Mostly,” replied Shirai.

Jasmine, who was walking in the middle of the three said nonchalantly, “How was the view from the roof?”

Double spit take from Misaka and Shirai as they came to a stop.

“Wha?”

“How?”

“Sempais, I’ve been hunting since I was five years old. Please. You were outlined against the sky on that rooftop so many times, and these uniforms are rather distinctive. Were you afraid I would try to harm Kamijou and Index?” Jasmine asked sadly.

“No,” Misaka said, “We weren’t. Kamijou is such a misfortune magnet, we were more worried about what might happen to you. We told you about the fires and clothes stripping, but he has also had floors cave in for no apparent reason. People attack him for no apparent reason, etc.”

“Truth. That’s nice. I feel better.”

“I did have to stop Shirai from going after him when he touched your arm…”

“Ape!” Shirai muttered.

“Oh, you were jealous? So sweet! That makes me happy!”

Shirai blushed deep red.

“OK, I forgive you! And there are hot baths waiting for us!”

The trio made their way to the private bathhouse and entered. Jasmine gave her name and card to the Proprietress, who bowed and escorted them back, after they put their shoes and cowgirl boots in the lockers. She unlocked the private room and handed the key to Jasmine who thanked her and the girls entered.

The room was decorated like a grotto, with stones laid into the floor and bath. The steaming waters had been scented lightly and the room was divided with places to hang the clothing, and bathing area to clean off before entering the actual baths. They stopped and took it all in. Thick, luxurious towels were provided along with every conceivable amenity. 

“Shall we doff our clothes and perform mutual back scrubbing before entering?”

Misaka and Shirai, nodded, yielding to the force of nature that was Jasmine. Jasmine, just like in the gym, simply stripped off her clothes and walked over to the bathing area, sat on a stool and started up the shower hoses and adjusting temperatures, and starting to wash her front. “I call middle!” she announced with a smile.

Shirai looked at Misaka and followed Jasmine’s example by simple stripping off, hanging up her clothes and walking over, sitting in front of Jasmine and washing her own front off. Misaka, notoriously body shy, swallowed hard and did the same, sitting on the other side of Jasmine and washing her own front. Shirai turned and presented her back to Jasmine, who obliged by picking up the bath sponge and scented liquid soap and gently scrubbing down Shirai’s back.

Misaka looked at Jasmine’s muscular back, picked up the sponge and gently began scrubbing as well. Jasmine looked over her shoulder and asked, “Could you dig in a little more, Senpai, please? Use a lot of pressure.” Misaka blushed a little and put in more pressure, which caused pleasurable noises from Jasmine. “Perfect!”

After a few minutes, they switched and it was Shirai’s turn to scrub Jasmine’s back and she remembered to dig in, which got happy noises from Jasmine. Jasmine, on the other hand, was very gentle with Misaka, moving slowly and being careful not to scare her. They rinsed and slowly slid into the hot mineral waters.

“Ah!” the three of them said in unison.

“OK,” Jasmine said, “The time has come,' the Walrus said, To talk of many things: Of shoes — and ships — and sealing-wax — Of cabbages — and kings.”

“What?” said Misaka.

“Just a quote from a poem about having to have a discussion. You are the first people I’ve ever really talked to about this and it will be hard. I won’t lie to you, but I may tell you I don’t want to answer something. Is that ok?”

Misaka and Shirai nodded solemnly.

“I don’t know where to start, because the beginning doesn’t work, so I will ramble some. Remember I told you how I discovered my powers and Daddy made me hide them?”

The girls nodded.

“The USA had a secret program where Espers and Gemstones where bought, kidnapped, stolen, or disappeared for Top Secret research program. Most were never heard from again. Daddy was afraid for me. I think that’s why he taught me how to shoot at such a young age.”

Misaka and Shirai looked a little shocked.

“Can we exchange small secrets right now and promise not to tell anyone?”

“Maybe,” said Misaka cautiously.

“Remember I said I was a huge Tomboy growing up? Wrestling, riding, shooting? That I hated puberty? I hated growing my breasts?”

Misaka and Shirai nodded, wondering where Jasmine was going.

Jasmine took a deep breath. “In elementary school, I knew I liked girls. I like boys too, but I liked girls more. I wanted to be a boy, so I could date this girl I really liked and nobody would think I was weird.”

Misaka and Shirai were shocked. Shirai started thinking about how Jasmine had acted since she joined them and realized she had been giving off clues.

“Then puberty exploded all over me and I had this huge breasts relative to this stick figure body, when most girls were still flat as a board. Imagine my height, no waist or hips, but these breasts. And I had a wicked bad crush on this girl. Pardon my saying this, but I was her Shirai, but without the grabbing.”

“So that’s why…” Shirai said softly. 

“No, Shirai, that’s not the only reason why. I’ll get there. So, I followed my Misaka around like a puppy, and she abused me horribly until one day I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“What happened?” asked Misaka softly.

“I was homeschooled for a while,” Jasmine answered softly. “Then we moved and I went to a new school. I tried having a boyfriend; to be ‘normal’. He just wanted to grab my tits. And brag about it. Unfortunately for him, I had been doing the martial arts for a while by then.”

“I had a boyfriend first, when I was ten,” said Shirai. “He got my first kiss, but was a cad so I publicly dumped him. I think it took me a while to realize I preferred girls, but I never fell in love with one until I saw Sissy.”

Misaka looked embarrassed, “I’ve never had a real boyfriend, or girlfriend I suppose. I was telling Shirai, whenever someone starts to get close I push them away. I’m afraid of touching and being touched or being looked at. I guess I don’t know if I prefer boys or girls, although I think boys…but…”

“How was that rooftop kiss?” said Jasmine with a grin. Misaka’s eyes bulged, she turned red, and she sank under the water. “That was her first kiss!” cried Shirai.

“I figured,” replied Jasmine, “Especially by how she is reacting.”

Jasmine moved over and gently pulled Misaka back up, holding her. “Sweetie, it’s ok. You had your first kiss from someone you could trust and who loves you. Savor the moment and keep it in your memory forever.” Jasmine gently let go and moved back to where she had been sitting.

“Where was I? Oh yes, now I come to where I lied to you both. That *was* me on the cover of that magazine those girls showed you.”

Double jaw drop.

“What? You don’t think this is my natural hair color? Remember my Mom was despairing of my ‘butch’ phase? I was bored and sent in my picture to a modeling agency one day. Just a face shot, no skanky pictures. They sent someone out to talk to Mamma and Daddy, shot some pictures, and I had a contract, making my own money, put in a trust until I’m twenty-one.”

Misaka said, “But the picture looks…”

“Sweetie, I was eleven years old.”

“ELEVEN!” shouted Shirai, “And you looked like that?!”

Jasmine stood up in all her glory. “OK, ladies, I’m now fourteen, take off about fifteen kilos, narrow my hips down by more than half. Actually, Shirai, would you stand up please?”

Shirai, slightly embarrassed, stood up. 

“So, Shirai’s hips and frame, at my height and chest. I’m sorry to embarrass you, Sweetie. But that’s what they want for models. It’s called ‘Waifs’ and very popular.”

They both submerged into the water. “So, I cut my hair short, wore a wig when I didn’t want to be recognized, dyed my hair very blonde, and modeled under the name ‘Jazz’.”

“But,” said Shirai, “We hear the but.”

“This is very hard for me.”

“Take your time,” Shirai said, “Do you want to stop?”

“No. It’s important,” Jasmine replied, “So you always travel with a guardian or escort, since you are underage, as well as another girl who is your roommate, and usually your partner. My partner was…was…” She trailed off. Shirai came over and held her.

After a moment Jasmine gathered herself together. “Thank you, Sweetie. Her name was Jennifer Quigley, she had red hair, was beautiful, and she was from Australia. She was from a ranching family and we hit it off quickly and were inseparable. She was the ‘Jenn’ on the cover. Most of all, when we worked together we had an amazing chemistry that showed on the camera and sold whatever we modeled. We went everywhere together and were schooled on the road together.”

Misaka and Shirai nodded.

“We also had the same preferences…

“You mean?” asked Misaka.

“We would mess up both beds every night, but only sleep in one. We were in love and since we were together all the time, it was wonderful. We were together for almost two years.” She ground to a stop again.

Shirai slid over and took Jasmine’s hand. “If it’s too hard stop, you can finish another day.”

Jasmine looked at her sadly, “I’ll never have the courage again.”

Misaka slid over timidly and took her other hand. Jasmine smiled at her gratefully.

“We were so careful to make sure no one ever saw us do anything inappropriate in public, but some asshole hid a camera in our hotel room, trying to get pervert pictures to sell on the internet, and got more than he anticipated. It was all hushed up, the pictures went away, and I think the pervert might have had an ‘accident’ but Daddy never said. But our careers were over.”

Shirai squeezed her hand, “What about Jenn?”

“She moved back to Australia, but came to visit us for a while. But, on her way to the airport to go back, she was kidnapped by people in black vans.”

She took another deep breath. “Officially she was taken to the hospital because she was sick.”

“What?!”

“As it turns out, Daddy had security following her and they traced where the vans took her, but a couple days later I heard them talking in Daddy’s office about how it was government property, so they couldn’t break in and get her. Daddy was trying to use his influence with the government to get her out.”

Misaka nodded at that.

“I put on black clothes, a mask, and took a huge bag of steel bearings with me. I got on my dirt bike and rode off in the middle of the night.”

“Sissy, this sounds familiar.”

“From the outside it looked very innocent, one guard who was not very observant, a few cameras that were easy to glitch temporarily, and I was in. Stupid cheap key card system I could have defeated without my powers and I got inside. Top floor was boring office space, nothing of worth. Next floor down was the chamber of horrors, where they held heir experiments. A dozen prisoners that they were Vivisecting to figure out how their powers worked. I found Jenn in a room in the back.”

Jasmine drew in a deep shuddering breath.

“Turns out she was a low-level telepath and they had already cracked open her skull to poke around. She had been raped, repeatedly, either for amusement or to try to provoke a reaction. She had burns, whip marks, cuts. She was barely thirteen years old. It was in all the records I found and copied. She looked at me and seemed to recognize me, but her mind was gone. I read her records and it talked about how they had cut slices out of parts of her brain, while ‘stimulating’ her to see if they changed.”

“Jasmine,” Shirai said softly, “You’re glowing.”

Jasmine took a deep breath and calmed down. “Thank you, Sweetie.”

Shirai let go of her hand and put her arms around Jasmine. “You’re safe here. You’re with Misaka and me.”

“I don’t know if I can make you understand, but she was the living dead, her body was alive, but her mind had been killed for ‘science’, for experiments. All the prisoners there, but for one, were brain dead. I gathered as much evidence as I could, loaded files onto backups and transmitted pictures and files to major media outlets. I then took the eight-year-old girl, who was miraculously untouched, in my arms and got her out of that chamber of horrors. I opened the gas valves and overloaded the electrical system and blew the place to the sky.”

Shirai and Misaka stared at her. “Jenn?” Shirai asked softly.

“Jenn was already dead and just didn’t know it,” said Jasmine faintly. She then began to cry. Shirai looked at Misaka and then gathered the much larger girl into her arms and held her tight against her shoulder and chest. Jasmine wept as Shirai held her. Misaka got out and went and got a cold bottle of water to give Jasmine when she finished.

“Thank you, Sweetie,” Jasmine whispered in Shirai’s ear, startling her, “Do you mind holding me a little more?”

Shirai responded by tightening her grip. Jasmine’s arms came up and went around her shoulders, holding on like a drowning person.

Misaka stared at the two of them as she entered the water again. Shirai met her eyes and motioned for Misaka to join the hug. Misaka slowly slid over and hugged Jasmine from behind, with her arms going around Jasmine’s waist. Jasmine slowly calmed down. “You guys give good hugs. Misaka-senpai, I can see why Shirai wants to cuddle with you!”

Misaka blushed, but did not let go. 

“Anyhow, no hospitals, no experiments. Some of the prisoners had been kidnapped from hospitals where they were being tested about their powers manifesting.”

“Why didn’t this make the news?” asked Misaka.

“The government suppressed the story, under “National Security”, paid off all the families, and that was it. The lead scientist, some asshole named Kihara Sokuryou was the ringleader. “

“Kihara?” asked Misaka.

“Know him?” asked Jasmine.

“I know his evil family,” Misaka replied.

“Well, this is one less member you need to worry about.”

“What happened?”

“We were at a Society Function in Austin. Daddy got dragged off to a side meeting, like usual, leaving me and Momma alone for a while. I went walking around and went outside on the veranda where I was alone for a while, when some man came up to me and in a very slimy voice said how nice it was to meet the famous Jazz. When I looked at him I recognized him as the scum Kihara Sokuryou.”

“No!” said Misaka.

“He looked me up and down, like a piece of meat. ‘Jenn screamed your name so many times while visiting me, especially when I had my special times with her’ he said.”

Shirai and Misaka looked sick. “What, what happened?”

“Nobody knows, I don’t remember. My dress was torn open and his body, with ‘multiple gunshot wounds’ was found near my unconscious body. I apparently had a pistol in my hand when the police got there, so the story was he tried to sexually assault me and I shot him. Texas is *big* on self-defense. The ruling from the Grand Jury was basically “he deserved killing” and that was it.”

“It’s a miracle you can function after all that,” said Shirai sadly.

“Good therapists help, but we’ve seen that I can still be triggered. I’ve finally gotten to the point where I want to try to have a relationship again. Where I think I can maybe love someone again, or at least date someone.”

Jasmine looked down into the water. “That’s my depressing story. That’s why I reacted so badly. If you want to dump me as a roommate or if you’re disturbed, Misaka, because I like girls, I can ask for another room.”

“No!” Misaka replied, “I don’t mind at all. Having you as a roommate is fine and I don’t care that you like girls. I still don’t know what I like, so it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Shirai?” Jasmine asked.

“Of course I want you as a roommate!”

“Can I tell you both a couple of things?”

“Sure.”

“One, I’m so lucky to have met you and gotten you as friends. Two, stop worrying about looking at my body, it doesn’t bother me! Geez, you would think you haven’t seen another girl before!” Jasmine said with a laugh. “I was a model; we would walk around nude with probably twenty people in the room standing around while we changed.”

Misaka tried to imagine walking around nude with twenty people staring at her. She got light-headed. She felt Jasmine gently take her and turn her around, so her back was facing Jasmine. Jasmine put her strong hands on Misaka’s shoulders and went to work. At first Misaka was scared that Jasmine might take advantage, like Shirai, but then realized she was having the most relaxing experience and she melted. 

After putting Misaka virtually to sleep and laying her down comfortably with her head on the side of the bath, Jasmine turned to Shirai, who shook her head. “No, Jasmine, remember? It’s my turn to return the favor. Turn around.” Jasmine grinned and complied. Shirai actually sat up on the side of the bath so she could get enough leverage to dig in and started working on Jasmine’s shoulders and neck.

Jasmine sighed happily and said, “Ah, bliss.”

Shirai grinned.

“Shirai-senpai, can I ask you, oh yes right there please, a personal question and you can refuse to answer as always?” Jasmine asked softly.

“OK,” said Shirai.

“If someone, other than Misaka, were to ask you out on a date, would you consider it?” Jasmine continued in the same soft tone of voice.

Shirai’s hands abruptly stopped moving.

“Hypothetically speaking, of course,” Jasmine said shyly.

Shirai’s hands started to move again, but with much less coordination.

“I, um…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Gratuitous "Rocky Horror" quote. LOL "SAY IT!"
> 
> Thanks for reading! This chapter was long with lots of hopefully not too boring parts and some interesting exposition. Can we call the ending a cliff hanger?
> 
> Did Jasmine use a Vulcan nerve pinch on Misaka? LOL


	12. Exposed, For People to See...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very quick chapter dashed off because I needed some stress release today. Everyone wins!
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine, but this fanfiction is all mine!
> 
> Thanks to all who write in, I'm glad you are enjoying!

“I, um…”

“Tell the truth, Touma! You were going to lie!”

“Index, I *had* to tell the truth! Jasmine-san would have told you if I was lying!”

“Unless she lied to protect you from a Nun’s righteous anger!”

“Index! That’s circular reasoning!”

“Hmph!”

“Index, you surprised me with your question! I’ve never really thought about liking either you or Biribiri more than the other. I haven’t really thought about you in that way.”

“Grrrrrr!”

*CHOMP!*

“Ow! Index! OFF! Down rabid biting cousin of a Tasmanian Devil!”

“*Chomp* You. *Chomp* Never. *BITE* Thought. *Gnaw* Of me! *Lacerate* As a girl!” *Masticate*

“Mercy!” Kamijou whimpered. “Index, do you think Kanzaki-sama would leave you with me if she thought I might compromise your…honor?”

The biting subsided for a moment.

Index considered for a moment, then asked quietly and sadly, “Is that why you always sleep in the bathtub with the door locked?”

Kanzaki looked at Kamijou in amazement. “You sleep in the bathtub?”

“Yes, Index, being a girl, deserves the bed and her privacy, and I have grown quite used to the bathtub,” Kamijou replied. “Index, I locked the door because the first few days you walked in your sleep and I woke up with you and the cat lying on top of me, asleep.”

“But, Touma!”

“You are an honorable man, Kamijou-san,” said Kanzaki.

“But, Kanzaki! I want cuddle time with Touma. I’m so lonely all day when he is at school! Then we have dinner and he’s gone to his bathtub!” Index cried out sadly, “It’s not fair I only just got the once!”

Kamijou looked at Kanzaki, then her giant sword. “But much safer for the continued relationship between my head and the rest of my body.”

“Kamijou, Index, I am much impressed with your new friend, Jasmine-san. She is a remarkable young woman. How well do you know her?” asked Kanzaki, changing the subject.

“Well,” said Kamijou, scratching his head.

“We met her when Kamijou was flirting at the store with Short Hair and the other girls. She spoke to me in English and I just liked her. Then she tried to kill Kamijou…”

“She tried to kill you? Did you strip her naked too?” 

Kamijou face palmed, “Why does everyone assume that I strip every girl I meet naked?”

In stereo, “Because you do!”

“Not true,” Kamijou grumbled, “Biribiri and Shirai, Saten and Uiharu. Iron Wall…”

“Are they on your list of potential victims, Touma?!”

“Anyhow, as you know, apparently I triggered her somehow the other night after we found out I couldn’t block her power. She went into an attack mode that wouldn’t quit, like she was on autopilot. Biribiri told me to run, so I did and apparently she calmed Jasmine down.”

“I cannot speak for Index, but I sense no evil in the girl, per se, but there is something there I cannot define. I think she is safe, but I would love to know her more.”

“Kanzaki, I sense a loving, but somehow broken and lonely soul inside her. I truly like her and want her to be my friend. I want to help her heal herself, if she will let me.”

Sigh, “Index, you are too kind for your own safety. Be careful.”

There were two boxes on the floor and one was starting to get very full. And the closet and dresser were getting very empty…except for school uniforms. There was a rustling sound from deep within the closet and Uiharu reappeared with her little arms carrying more clothing. She dropped it all on top of the dresser and then help up each piece and looked at it critically. Her door was locked, lights on, and blinds drawn tightly. She stood there wearing what she thought of as her “daring girl” underwear, and nothing else, so she could try on outfits.

To help get herself in the mood for the clothing check and purge she playing a silly song she found from the 1990s by some group called “Right Said Fred”(1). She was dancing around while she tried on her clothes.

“Too babyish. Too little girl. Wow, this skirt is old, but now it’s really short!” Uiharu tries on the skirt and then bends over. She almost passes out she blushes so deeply.

“I’ll keep that one!” and she puts the skirt in the keeper box, blushing some more. 

There are several fashion magazines open on her desk that she uses for reference as she goes through her things. About sixty percent of her clothes have gone in the “Too Young” box. She start rehanging the ones she thinks might work, hoping to maybe ask Jasmine to look them over, when she gets a text from Saten-san.

[“I’m bored, so I’m coming over with some snacks so we can hang out for a while.”]

Red Alert! She can’t let Saten see her like this, the clothes like this!

[“Saten-san, now is not a good time. I just tore my room apart cleaning. Can you wait about an hour and I’ll let you know I’m done?”]

[“I’m almost there, I’ll help you so you finish quicker!”]

[“No, please! It’s something I need to do myself.”]

Long pause.

[“Are you mad at me?”]

[“No, I just need some time, and then we will have the rest of the afternoon and evening.”]

[“What is that weird song you are playing?”]

[“SATEN!!!”]

[“Fine!, I’ll stop teasing and wait for you. Sitting outside your door. Eating these lovely Scone Corn Snacks with Cheese and Basil Sauce(2) I know someone likes…and I might start in on the boxes of Pockie…”]

[“You have to make me one promise and keep it…or I’ll never speak to you again!”]

[“OK, what?”] Saten texted, intrigued.

[“You can’t laugh or tell anyone. I mean it, I won’t forgive you.”]

[“I promise.”]

Uiharu threw a t-shirt on over her “daring girl” underwear, turned off the song, and opened the door, dragging Saten in at lightspeed, slamming the door shut.

“I, um…”

Shirai looked over at Misaka, longingly, then looked down at Jasmine.

“Shirai-senpai, that was unfair of me to ask. Don’t answer, it was just a hypothetical, nosy American type question. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.”

Shirai sighed, stopped, and slowly slid back into the water, but she moved so she was between Misaka and Jasmine. She slid down so everything but her eyes and nose were submerged. Partially so she could rest, partially so Jasmine wouldn’t see how inflamed her cheeks were. Shirai did notice that Jasmine seemed to have slightly red cheeks too, though whether from the heat or something else, was not able to be discerned.

Misaka definitely seemed to be out of it, totally relaxed and asleep. Shirai kept glancing at her and then Jasmine. As if reading her mind, Jasmine said, “She really is very pretty. I was worried coming out to her.”

“Yes, she is…but so are you,” responded Shirai shyly.

“You don’t have to compliment me, just because you compliment Misaka, Shirai,” said Jasmine. “Can I ask you safer, hopefully, nosy questions?”

“Um, ok.”

“Please realize I’m trying to understand the group dynamics here and not cause any trouble or break up any relationships.”

“That’s fair, I understand what it’s like joining a group late and then trying to fit in.”

“Are Saten and Uiharu a couple?”

“What?” said Shirai.

“Again, nothing specific, but I know Uiharu is striking out to try to grow up a little, and she specifically said for a boy, but Saten seems, devoted to her somewhat…”

Shirai considered this. “I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it. Neither one of them has ever said anything about dating before Uiharu suddenly went boy crazy because some pervert got his…”

“Senpai, calm down, your little girl is growing up!”

“Grrrrrrr…”

“Senpai, can I tell you something? You can tell Misaka, if you want, but otherwise just between us?”

Not trusting her voice, Shirai nodded.

“Ever since…ever since…you know now, I haven’t wanted to be close to anyone. But I think I want to start seeing people again, dating. I prefer girls, but I wouldn’t mind a really nice guy, if I found one. I love being with you two, you are the only real friends, other than…”

She stopped, Shirai slid over and put her arm around Jasmine’s shoulder.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m lonely for more than a friend. I feel like I took advantage of you by asking you to cuddle with me the other night, Shirai-san. But I miss human contact.”

“You didn’t take advantage, I like human contact too, we mutually comforted each other. Nothing wrong with that,” answered Shirai.

“You’re so sweet!” replied Jasmine, “I don’t want to destroy your social circle. I would never ask Misaka out, obviously. Kamijou is a slight possibility; Index is so cute I could just eat her up…”

“Index?”

“She’s not my type, normally, but she has something about her…”

“Huh.”

“Anyhow, just hypotheticals of who could be available or I might take a chance on, without hurting anyone else.”

Shirai slid back to where she had been seated. Now, Jasmine slid deep under the water to hide her face. Shirai noticed that Jasmine had abruptly stopped listing people she was interested in possibly asking out. 

{“If someone, other than Misaka, were to ask you out on a date, would you consider it?”} 

Misaka was Shirai’s dream, her goal, her life-long devotion. The last two days had taken a toll on that…as had the Sisters situation. Deep in her heart she *loved* Misaka. 

{“If someone, other than Misaka, were to ask you out on a date, would you consider it?”} 

How could she consider it and still remain true to her Sissy and her utter devotion? Other than class time, she spent almost every waking moment with her Sissy, just to show her devotion and be with the one she loved.

{“If someone, other than Misaka, were to ask you out on a date, would you consider it?”} 

She and Misaka did many things together, fun things! But they each paid their own way; Misaka would never let Shirai pay for anything, lest it be construed as ‘a date’ by Shirai. Shirai felt her heart fall at this realization. They went out, they were together, but it wasn’t ‘a date’ like a real relationship. 

{“If someone, other than Misaka, were to ask you out on a date, would you consider it?”} 

Jasmine had made her heart pound since they met. Jasmine was kind, considerate of her feelings, treated her well, and yet was willing to help Shirai in her pursuit of Misaka. Why would she do that if she was the slightest bit interested in Shirai?

{ “Know that you’re worth running after too.”}

{“It’s ok to have two crushes. Misaka probably won’t mind” Uiharu said so sweetly.}

“Uiharu! What are you doing?”

“No more baby clothes. I’m done. This box goes to the back of the closet and I will only be wearing more mature things when not in uniform.”

Uiharu went back to hanging up her preferred wardrobe. When she pulled out the skirt, Saten squealed, “Uiharu! That will be indecent!”

“It’s the same length as the Tokiwadai skirts. Look!” and Uiharu held it in front of her.

“Put it on and let me see!”

“No!” Uiharu said, blushing, “I already tried it on and it’s fine.” She rushed it into the closet and hung it up.

Saten started looking into the box. “Uiharu! This will barely cover your chest!”

Uiharu grabbed the shirt from Saten and hung it up.

“This one is see-through!”

*Snatch!*

“You’re getting rid of my favorite teddy bear panties?!” Saten cried in mock anguish. “And when did you buy a shirt with such a low-cut V-Neck? Everyone will see your bra!”

“If I wear one,” muttered Uiharu.

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the Teddy Bear Panties?!
> 
> OK, before you all think I'm perving out Uiharu and she will be walking street corners in the next chapter, I recommend you take some Xanax, Klonopin, Valium, etc. If you've never seen a girl go through this phase...please.
> 
> End notes, (1) https://youtu.be/P5mtclwloEQ For the love of God don't make me feel old and tell me you've never heard of this song. Now, visualize what I wrote and chuckle.
> 
> (2) This is a real, bagged, crunchy snack in Japan.
> 
> Thanks again for taking time to read my rambles, longer chapters when I have time!


	13. Take a Chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Yay!
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for the lovely Jasmine,but it is my fanfiction
> 
> Warnings: bullying! Violence! Homophobic slurs!
> 
> Your comments and critiques always welcome and I hope you enjoy this installment!

“Kanzaki, I hope you don’t mind sharing with Index tonight. I really need to buy a spare futon, whenever someone stops eating me out of house and home and I can afford one.”

“Touma, I’m a growing young girl and need my energy.”

“It will be fine, Kamijou, thank you.”

“OK, good night!” said Kamijou as he disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

“See Kanzaki! He has dinner with me and disappears!”

Kanzaki knew that she was not the right person to give relationship advice, especially concerning Kamijou. She had to try though. “Index, he is protecting your honor, so people don’t think you are a loose woman…someone who…” Kanzaki dropped off because she didn’t know how else to explain it and Index clearly wasn’t getting it.

“But it’s just sleeping! And being together!”

Face palm.

“Index, if the Church found out you were sharing a bed with a boy, they would assume he was trying to take control of your body and drag you back!”

“Oh…”

It was getting close to the time they would have to leave the comfort of the baths. Only Misaka really relaxed and it was looking like she was out for the night. Shirai and Jasmine were soaking and alone with their thoughts. She saw Shirai trying hard not to look at her; that Shirai was looking at Misaka or just around the room, but not at her. Finally Jasmine couldn’t take the silence anymore. She sat up and looked at Shirai. 

“I did it again. I just ruined our friendship senpai, didn’t I? I scared you away,” Jasmine said sadly. “Don’t worry. I won’t bother you again and I’ll talk to Dorm Mother tomorrow…”  
Jasmine started to get out of the bath and rushed back to her clothes.

Shirai couldn’t believe it! The hugely self-confident girl she admired, looked…shattered!

< POP >

Shirai landed in front of Jasmine and grabbed her in a hug. “No! Don’t leave!”

Shirai hugged Jasmine hard and whispered so softly Jasmine could barely hear her, “I don’t want you to go.” The loneliness in her voice… Jasmine hugged her back and was slowly stroking Shirai’s back. Shirai was suddenly painfully aware of where her head was in relation to Jasmine’s chest. Her…naked chest…

Shirai pulled back, blushing. “Um, uh, sorry Jasmine.”

“For what?”

“Being, you know, ‘grabby’, like Misaka always says.”

“Sweetie, I told you, if you got grabby and I didn’t like it I would let you know. You weren’t ‘grabby’ and I did like it, so you were fine.”

Shirai was almost in tears, but hiding it. “Misaka would have electrocuted me by now or punched me. The first time I touch you and you hug me back instead.”

“Oh, Sweetie!” Jasmine said, and Shirai could tell that Jasmine was really feeling actual sympathy for her. Jasmine took her by the hand and led her back to the far end of the bath from Misaka.

Jasmine kept holding her hand as they sat back down in the water. “I know Misaka is the one for you, the one you have set your heart on. But you are fighting against your prior actions with her. And I get it! I’ve been there and done that. If you try the honey approach, you may see better results. I will wish it for you.”

“Why are you helping me?” asked Shirai plaintively.

“Because I can. Because I want to help you and treat you the way I wish someone had treated me…” Jasmine trailed off.

“Anyhow,” Jasmine said, trying to lighten the mood, “Let’s try to wake Sleeping Beauty and get back to the room. Now, here’s how you will wake Misaka up in a non-threatening way…”

Saten and Uiharu decided to go out to Joseph’s for dinner and give Uiharu’s updated wardrobe a try. Saten was afraid what Uiharu might chose, especially after she saw her “Daring Girl” underwear when Uiharu took off the t-shirt to change. But, Uiharu put on a relatively tame red sleeveless dress that went to mid-thigh that was scooped a little low in the front, but not indecently. But the thigh high stockings and low heels were another matter…

“Uiharu!”

“What? I found this look in a nice fashion magazine, it said it’s perfect for casual evenings out.” 

Saten swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, it’s so hard to see you dressing older…you’re right, it is pretty. Can I take a picture?”

“You’re not going to post it and make fun of me?” asked Uiharu suspiciously.

“No, I told you I won’t.”

“OK, but you can’t send it to Misaka or Shirai!”

“I promise.”

When Uiharu posed for the picture, Saten had to admit to herself…she looked pretty cute.

Misaka woke up slowly feeling wonderful, she heard a soft voice calling her name while a cool cloth was applied to her head and face that smelled wonderfully of eucalyptus. Her eyes opened and she saw Shirai gently applying the cool cloth to her forehead and face, occasionally dipping into a bowl held by a smiling Jasmine. 

“I could get used to be spoiled like this, Kuroko,” sighed Misaka.

Shirai was about to say something, when she felt Jasmine’s hand touch her back lightly. Shirai, revised what she was about to blurt out and instead said, “It’s my pleasure.” She felt Jasmine’s hand giver her back a little rub of approval.

“Well, Sempais, all good things must come to an end, especially if we don’t want to break curfew.”

With reluctance everyone got out, dried off and got dressed. Misaka was totally zoning out, while Shirai and Jasmine were relaxed. Jasmine returned the key and then Shirai got ready to pop them home.

“I feel like a jellyfish,” Misaka complained.

“I gotcha covered, Senpai!” Jasmine said, with a wink to Shirai. She quickly scooped up Misaka in a Princess carry and said, “Let’s go!” to a laughing Shirai.

< POP >

“Put”

< POP >

“Me”

< POP >

“Down!”

< POP >

An extremely red-faced Misaka was finally set on her feet in their dorm room. “You!”

Jasmine just tilted her head and smiled at Misaka. “No using powers in the dorms!”

Shirai smothered a laugh and ran into the bathroom to change. Once inside, with the door locked, her laughter could be heard clearly.

“Totally worth it,” said Jasmine.

Misaka grinned and laughed too.

Jasmine’s phone rang. “Hello? Hi Daddy! I’m great! How are things at the Embassy? Really? I miss you too. Uh huh.”

She looked over at Misaka and smiled.

“My roommates are great, so nice! It’s nice here, you should come visit. Yes, they let dirty old men come visit the Girls’ school if they are a Daddy!”

Misaka looked shocked. Jasmine just waved her hand at her.

“Yes sir. Really? Tomorrow at two? I’ll need to clear it with my Dorm Mother. OK, Daddy, can’t wait to see you. Love you! Bye!”

“Is your Father coming to visit?” Misaka asked politely.

“No,” answered Jasmine, “I have to go meet with him at the Embassy for something and he sending a car to pick me up at two. Don’t worry, I’ll be back by curfew. Let me go talk to Dorm Mother and let her know, I’ll be right back!”

Jasmine headed out the door. As she was halfway to Dorm Mother’s office, she remembered her meeting with Uiharu. 

“Damn!”

Dorm Mother was fine with Jasmine missing a few afternoon classes since she was a special case. Misaka could get her assignments and share her notes. Now, what to do about her meeting with Uiharu?

Jasmine called her Daddy back. “Daddy, hi! How long will this meeting last? I forgot; I promised a friend that I would meet her in the afternoon. Only an hour? Thank you, Daddy!”

Saten was impressed; Uiharu was walking naturally in the small heels, with out tripping or making the usual mistakes girls make when wearing heels for the first few times. Saten complimented Uiharu on it.

“Oh, I’ve been practicing for a week until I could walk naturally!” Uiharu replied.

They walked into the restaurant and were seated promptly. Saten was keeping a covert look to make sure no one was ogling Uiharu, but everything seemed normal. What was distressing to Saten was how normal it all seemed…and how self-confident the normally shy, almost timid, Uiharu was behaving. Saten was used to being the more outgoing, but now Uiharu was being more…mature…

Saten didn’t know what to think, but, being honest with herself she realized…

She was getting jealous.

Uiharu’s phone pinged with a text. It was from Jasmine. Shielding her phone so Saten couldn’t see it, she read the message:

[“Sorry, Uiharu, I have to meet with my Daddy tomorrow afternoon at two thirty. Do you mind if I meet you by four, instead?”]

[“It’s ok, Jasmine. That will be fine.”]

[“Uiharu, will you mind if we meet at that café, near the store first?”]

[“I will be there. Thank you again, Jasmine!’]

“What was that?” asked Saten politely.

“Just some Judgment work, nothing pressing, I’ll take care of it tomorrow after class,” replied Uiharu.

Jasmine made her way to the little snack room in the dorm before returning to her room. She grabbed a juice and a pack of biscuits and sat down to think. She wasn’t really hungry, just wanted to think. She sipped the juice and bit off tiny pieces of the biscuits and ate them. Her thoughts were a jumble…and not getting better.

She knew that she was probably at one of the best points in her life that she had been since…since…Jenn. Her two Senpais had listened to her story, not judged, and had seemed very supportive. But. Misaka was afraid of relationships in general, and, while she said she didn’t mind…girls who liked girls, the way she treated Shirai…

Shirai, on the other hand, had obviously been over the top in her pursuit of Misaka, which didn’t help with Misaka’s fear of relationships and her treatment of Shirai. Jasmine was remembering how it had been with her ‘Misaka’, and how she had been abused much worse than Shirai; mentally and physically. But how she had still tried too. 

Jasmine rubbed her temples and sipped some more juice. 

{“Why are you helping me?”}

Why was she helping? The cause was fairly obviously lost…yet, she couldn’t not. But still, she was fighting with herself…she needed to be honest with herself…and Shirai.

She was crushing on Shirai.

But, Jasmine was afraid, she was honest enough to admit that to herself. Was she seeing a Jenn replacement? Was she just being superficial? 

Could she, how did the Senpais put it? “Confess” to Shirai her feelings? Probably not now. On the other hand, she needed to talk to Uiharu before they spent the evening shopping, to avoid any potential misunderstandings…

“There you are!”

Go back a few minutes…

Shirai came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed. She had her Kimono bathrobe tied loosely around her. “Next!” she chirped cheerfully. She looked around, “Where’s Jasmine?”

“She went to see Dorm Mother,” replied Misaka as she went into the bathroom. “She should be back soon.”

Shirai took a few minutes to get her things ready for the next school day and then popped herself up onto her bunk. She dimmed the room lights slightly to make it easier for everyone to relax before bed. She laid on her back and smiled at how nice her evening had ended up. She had Jasmine to thank for having a chance to do something nice for Misaka without being electrocuted.

{“If someone, other than Misaka, were to ask you out on a date, would you consider it?”} 

Why did that just pop into her head just now? Shirai twisted around in her bed.

{“Why are you helping me?”}

{“Because I can. Because I want to help you and treat you the way I wish someone had treated me.”}

What did Jasmine mean by that?? 

Misaka came out of the bathroom, Gekota pajamas, of course. “Where’s Jasmine?”

“She’s still not back, Sissy.”

“OK, that’s a little long to just go to Dorm Mother,” Misaka said as she put on a robe. “I’ll go look for her.”

“Do you want me to help?”

“I’ll let you know,” Misaka said as she went out the door.

Shirai laid back down on her pillows, alone with her thoughts.

Misaka walked down the hall and decided to check the little snack room first and spotted Jasmine in there right away. She had a juice and a snack and it looked like her mind was a million miles away. Jasmine wasn’t wearing her trademark smile like usual. She didn’t look sad, just…pensive.

“There you are!” Misaka said cheerfully.

“Oh, hi, Misaka-senpai, I just wanted a few moments to woolgather.”

“Is everything OK?” Misaka asked.

There was a little pause.

“Is something wrong, Jasmine?” Misaka looked worried, “Did Shirai do something?”

“No…not Shirai…”

“What is it then?”

“Misaka.”

“What’s wrong, Jasmine?”

“I don’t know how to talk to you about this senpai, you get so embarrassed.”

Jasmine sighed and looked her snack and took a bite.

“I, um, I was talking with Shirai-san after you fell asleep that I think I am finally ready to start dating again. I miss having a special someone in my life. I miss the physical contact.”

Misaka nodded, letting Jasmine ramble.

“So, I was asking her about the people you have introduced me to so I wouldn’t hurt anyone’s feelings or anything. Misaka, I won’t lie to you and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I prefer girls. I wouldn’t mind a nice boy either, which is why I asked you about Kamijou.”

“You aren’t making me uncomfortable, Jasmine. Honestly, this is the first time I’ve talked to anyone about…dating things. Ever.”

“Well, I discussed a few people I might like to ask out, and Shirai helped. But, then I asked her some things and almost hurt her feelings I think, but we seem to be ok now. Oh, god, I’m really making a hash of this, senpai.”

Misaka looked at her sympathetically. “What’s wrong, Jasmine? It can’t be that bad.”

Jasmine finished her juice and tossed the bottle and remainder of her snack away. “Well, I’m really tired, senpai, let’s head back. I don’t know how late I will be tomorrow, so I think I can sleep right now.”

Misaka looked at Jasmine, but decided not to push it. Something was up, but Jasmine wasn’t ready to discuss it. They walked back to the room quietly and Jasmine opened the door, letting them both in. Jasmine promptly went into the bathroom to change while Misaka went over to the bed and looked up to Shirai. 

“Kuroko!” Misaka whispered, “Did something happen with you and Jasmine?”

Misaka immediately saw Kuroko get a look of total fear on her face. She looked like she was almost shivering. Misaka mentally facepalmed. She had made progress today and then threw it all away with one sentence.

“No, kouhai, Jasmine said she thought she had hurt your feelings and she was worried. Are you OK? Jasmine was worried!”

“N,n,n,n,n,no Misaka, we are OK. I didn’t do anything!”

“Kuroko, I know you didn’t do anything! Jasmine told me that *she* thought she did something to you. I’m worried about *you*.”

Shirai looked so relieved, yet still shivering, that Misaka felt awful. Shirai had moved to the far edge of her bunk again. Misaka swallowed hard, and then quickly climbed up to Shirai’s bunk and laid down next to her on top of the blankets.

“Sissy, what are you doing?” said Shirai fearfully.

Misaka shyly reached out and arm and pulled Shirai close. “I’m going to show you that I’m worried about you, that I was worried you might have had a misunderstanding with Jasmine, and that I’m going to cuddle you for a few minutes, the way you like, to reassure you.”

“Sissy…”

Shirai melted into Misaka’s embrace and just huddled up next to her. Misaka doused the light on Shirai’s bunk just as Jasmine came out of the bathroom. Jasmine looked at Misaka and raised an eyebrow. Shirai had both eyes closed and was sighing contentedly. Misaka just shrugged at Jasmine who responded with a thumbs up and climbed into her own bunk.

A few minutes later Shirai was snoring happily and Misaka descended to go into her own bunk. She saw a grinning Jasmine looking at her, who whispered, “When do I get my cuddle, senpai?”

Misaka blushed a deep red and coughed. Jasmine snickered and said, “Good night Misaka!”

Saten and Uiharu made their way back to their dorm block after having had a nice evening at Josephs. Nothing had happened, other than Saten having been impressed by Uiharu’s new ways…and realizing that this change was hard to take. She was going to need to talk with someone about it. She didn’t know how to handle her feelings.

She felt like Uiharu had just passed her by on the road to adulthood. 

She wanted her to stay her little, younger friend forever, and this was hard to take. Just as they got to the part of the building where they would split to go to their rooms, something strange happened.

“SA-TEN-SAN!” 

And Saten’s skirt flew up in the air!

“Purple lace! So pretty!” giggle Uiharu hysterically, as Saten fought to get her skirt under control.

“Uiharu! How could you? My skirt! My panties!”

“Your face!” laughed Uiharu.

After a moment, Saten started laughing too. “You got me!”

“Good night, Saten-san. Thank you for today.”

“Good night, Uiharu-san.”

Shirai woke up abruptly. The sound wasn’t loud, but it disturbed her sleep. She listened for it to repeat. It came from below her, from Jasmine. It was an awful sounding moan. 

< POP >

Jasmine was twisting in her bed and groaning. She stopped moving for a moment. “Jenn,” she whispered. “Jenn, no…” 

Shirai stood there and looked. She knew Jasmine was in a bad dream, but didn’t know how she would react to being touched or awakened. Sissy had always shocked or punched her. Timidly Shirai reached out and gently touched Jasmine’s shoulder and shook her lightly. “Jasmine,” Shirai whispered, “It’s Shirai. Your safe. You’re in your dorm room with me. Wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

“Jenn, Jenn, oh god.”

Shirai tried harder. She put both hands on Jasmine’s shoulder and shook her with more force, she leaned her mouth to Jasmine’s ear so as to not wake up Misaka. “Jasmine, you are safe, You are in your dorm room with Shirai and Misaka. This is a bad dream!” 

Jasmine’s eyes fluttered open part way and looked at Shirai. “Oh, Jenn!” Before Shirai could react, Jasmine had a strong grip on Shirai’s arms and had dragged her into her bunk and was hugging her tight to her chest. “Jenn. Jenn. Jenn.”

Shirai was panicking; she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t sure she could concentrate enough to teleport away and she didn’t want to start a fight or hurt Jasmine either Jasmine had effectively pinned Shirai’s arms to her sides by wrapping her arms around Shirai entirely. “Jasmine, shhh, it’s ok. I’m not Jenn, I’m Kuroko. Your roommate. I need you to finish waking up, sweetie. You’re having a bad dream.”

After a moment Jasmine’s eyes snapped into focus and she looked at Shirai and how she had her pinned down in her bed. “Oh my God, Shirai! What did I do?” Jasmine said, quickly releasing the little teleporter from her steel grip. 

Shirai didn’t want to embarrass Jasmine, so she didn’t immediately leap from the bed. Instead she gently caressed Jasmine’s head and then hugged her. “Jasmine, you were apparently having an awful dream, maybe because you told us your story tonight. You were moaning in your sleep, so I came to check on you. You kept calling for Jenn, so I tried to wake you up and break the nightmare you were having. You apparently thought I was Jenn because you grabbed me and pulled me to you and hugged me.”

Jasmine looked sad, “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t…I didn’t touch you inappropriately, did I?”

Shirai looked at her. “No, Jasmine. Not at all. I was just glad to help you.”

“Shirai, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. You went through hell, Jasmine, then relived it tonight. Do you want me to stay with you?”

Jasmine’s inner voice was screaming “Yes” but her common sense won out. “Thanks for offering Sweetie, but I should be OK. I’m so sorry for grabbing you like that.”

“You were having a bad dream, it’s OK. At least you didn’t…”

“What?”

“Never mind,” Shirai mumbled. “If you need anything, just wake me up, OK?”

“Thank you, senpai.” Jasmine gave Shirai a gentle kiss on the cheek as Shirai climbed back out of the bed.

< POP >

The next morning was a little awkward as Jasmine was a little shy around Shirai at first, but when Misaka went into the bathroom to get dressed for the gym, Shirai reassured Jasmine that she was fine “And I’ll repeat your own words back to you, Jasmine ‘if you got grabby and I didn’t like it I would let you know’,” Shirai said with a big smile.

Jasmine laughed.

Track and workouts completed, the girls popped back to their room, dressed and went to breakfast. Morning classes passed quickly and it was time for lunch. Misaka and Jasmine made it to their table, but Shirai was missing. “Strange,” said Misaka. “She usually is waiting for us. Let me check something.” Misaka fooled around with her cell for a moment. “Her cell is in that bathroom.”

“I’ll go check on her,” said Jasmine. “Be right back.”

As Jasmin approached the bathroom, she heard voices.

“Oh, did ‘Microdyke’ fall down? Remember, no fighting or you’ll get suspended again.”

“So, now you’re lusting after two Level 5s? Railgun isn’t enough?”

“Have you gotten the tall one into your bed yet, little pervert?”

“How do you reach her lips? Climb up a chair, munchkin or do you teleport up there?”

“Oh dear, did you just slip and fall again as you tried to get up? Maybe the tall bitch can help you up?”

Jasmine had heard enough. She knew she couldn’t use her powers, but she didn’t think she would need to. She entered the bathroom and saw five girls had surrounded Shirai, who was lying on the ground. “Ah, there you are, Senpai. We were getting worried. Ladies, thank you for your concern. I heard you asking about me; my name is Jasmine. Pleased to meet you.”

Jasmine held out her hand and moved quickly to the ring leader, grabbed her hand as if to shake it, then gave it a big yank, pulling her off balance, so that it was easy to throw a hard knee into her solar plexus, knocking all the air out of her lungs, dropping her in a heap on the floor. “Darn that floor is slippery.”

Another girl threw a punch at her head, Jasmine caught it and turned it into spinning throw, with the girl landing on her back, with Jasmine stomping on her abdomen. “Oh dear, you tripped too and knocked me off balance. Sorry!”

Shirai watched the third girl make the mistake of trying a kick. One Sweep and Dump later, and she was down too.

Numbers four and five decided to try to rush her together. Shirai wasn’t quite sure what happened there, but it did look like both of their heads collided with each other at high speed, leaving them unconscious on the floor. Jasmine came over to Shirai and just picked her up off the floor and dusted her off. “They need to put signs on these slippery floors, senpai,” Jasmine said with a smile.

She then walked over to the head bully, who was holding her stomach and breathing in gasps. Jasmine knelt down next to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up so that her face was close to Jasmine’s.

“I’m from Texas. We like *Bulls* and HATE *Bullies*. Now, if you want satisfaction for the “slippery floor” in this bathroom, meet me Friday in the martial arts ring at four PM sharp. No pads, only gloves and headguards. Remember that. *NO* pads. I’ll wait ten minutes, then assume that you are the coward you obviously are, you filth. If any of you touch my senpai again, you better withdraw from this school.”

Jasmine then dropped the girl’s head so it bounced off the floor.

Jasmine and Shirai walked out of the bathroom. Once they were a few steps down the hall, Shirai said, “Aren’t you afraid they will report you for fighting?”

Jasmine chuckled, “And admit that they lost with five to one odds?”

“Do you think she will show? She does practice some form of martial arts.”

“I hope she does, but I doubt it. Bullies don’t like it when you shing a light on them.”

“Where have you been?” demanded Misaka when they both arrived at the table.

“Oh, Shirai introduced me to some girls, and I had a quick chat with them.”

Sadly, Shirai had just taken a sip of her water and started choking, needing back patting to help her breath again.

Promptly at two, Jasmine stepped out through the gate and got into the car her Father sent for her. She felt bad about not telling her friends she was meeting Uiharu afterwards, but she had promised to keep that a secret. The car whisked her quickly to the Embassy where her pass got her through the gate and security quickly. Once inside, a secretary escorted her to her Father’s office. Once inside and she saw they were alone, she reverted to little girl mode.

“Daddy! I missed you!” she squealed as she ran to his arms. 

“How’s my little cowpoke?” he asked with a laugh as he hugged her tight.

“Oh Daddy, it’s so nice here. I made some nice friends and I’m loving the school. I’m so glad you brought me!”

“I will have to invite them all over for dinner one night, can you give their info to my secretary and we will set it up? I want to meet them.”

“Thank you, Daddy! I think you will like them.”

“So…time for embarrassing Dad questions, have you found anyone yet? A special boy? Or girl?”

“Daaadddddyyyy!” Jasmine said blushing hard.

“OK, too soon,” he laughed.

Jasmine looked around his office; it looked much like his office at home: masculine, functional, spartan. 

“OK, sweetie, I needed you here to do a few things. There are some documents I need you to sign, mostly Embassy stuff for your diplomatic status and then a favor to ask. This Saturday, we are having a dinner party and reception here at the Embassy. Since your Mother is still in Texas, I need you to be here as my hostess, I’m afraid. You don’t really need to do anything except be in the receiving line with me as everyone arrives and then just mingle and be friendly. It will be the same like when we do the cattlemen’s dinner type things.”

“I guess I can do that for you, Daddy.”

“You can bring a Date or an Escort so you are all alone and bored. Male or female. It will be black tie, so they would have to dress up, I’m afraid. My only request is, and I’m sorry to ask this, if you do bring a girlfriend is that they wear women’s clothes.”

“Oh, Daddy.”

“It’s our first event. After that, I won’t give a damn, my little cowpoke! Do you have anyone in mind to ask?”

“Actually no, not yet, Daddy. But I promise I will not embarrass you.”

“Never crossed my mind. OK, let’s do these papers, so you can get going to your meeting!”

“I love you Daddy!”

[“Uiharu, I’m on my way. My meeting ended a little early.”]

[“I’m at the mall already, Jasmine-san. I’ll be waiting at the café.”]

“Uiharu! Hi!” 

“Jasmine-san! I’m glad we could meet!”

“Let’s have a little something to eat, Sweetie. I need to talk to you some before we start, if that’s OK.”

“Sure.”

The two girls quickly ordered and then settled down. “Uiharu,” Jasmine started, “I, um, I just want to tell you a few things, and I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable, but I would rather be upfront about this ok?”

Uiharu looked puzzled, but said, “OK, Jasmine-san.”

“You need to know, before we go and start looking at underwear and clothes for you something about me. I like girls.”

Uiharu looked puzzled. “So?”

Jasmine tried again. “I mean I find girls more attractive than boys. I prefer to date girls than boys, although I have dated a boy in the past. I thought you should know that up front in case you might be uncomfortable.”

“Oh!” Uiharu’s face cleared up, “Is that all? I thought it was something important.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Jasmine-san, I want to grow up and find my special someone. I think I would prefer a boy, but it wouldn’t bother me if, along the way, someone like you found me attractive too. Meanwhile, you are helping me, so why should it matter? You are still a good person no matter who you find attractive.”

Jasmine relaxed. She had been worried that Uiharu might be offended, but was happy she wasn’t. “So, Uiharu, tell me what you are looking to do with your wardrobe. What are your goals?”

“Have you met Kamijou?”

“Yes, he is really nice.”

“I want to date hi…someone like him. I want to make myself attractive to someone mature like him, without looking like a little girl or, worse, a little girl trying too hard.”

“Are you trying for sexy, demure, strong?”

“I don’t know!” cried Uiharu. “I went through my closet and got rid of all my little girl clothes and there wasn’t much left. I was hoping you could come take a look later. I have a skirt that is as short as your Tokiwadai one, that I don’t dare bend over. Some blouses that are very daring. Some nice dresses. I think there are times I might want to be sexy, but I don’t want to looked at like a…” She whispered, “a slut.”

“Oh sweetie, that comes more by what you do, than how you dress.”

“Jasmine, can you keep a secret?”

“Uiharu, nobody even knows I’m meeting with you.”

Uiharu looked around and then leaned forward to whisper to Jasmine, “ A boy touched my chest twice in the last week! It was by accident, but he held it and touched it.”

Jasmine whispered back, “And you want to do that again?”

Uiharu blushed “No, but it made me want to have a real relationship where maybe one day I would be ready to do that with the boy I love.”

Jasmine took Uiharu’s hands in hers. “Good for you, Sweetie! That’s how love should go!”

The two girls ate their food and set off for the lingerie store.

“OK, first thing we do is get you measured for a fitting, Uiharu.”

They went with the lady who had Uiharu take off her bra and measured her. With her new, correct measurements for her underwear, she and Jasmine went and bought several sets of everyday and fancy wear garments.

“OK, Uiharu. Now, tell me what you currently have for clothing to wear to go out. Start with jeans.”

“Two pairs of skinny legs that fit really well and show off my butt and legs.”

“Skirts?”

“The one super short one, the rest are my school ones.”

“OK, we can look into those. Dress pants.”

“None.”

“OK, blouses.”

“A few, a V-neck that I can’t wear with a bra, a fairly see-through one, and a couple of others.”

“OK, sweetie, I would want to see that V-Neck. You actually have the right type of chest to go without a bra, depending on the shirt. I can teach you a couple of tricks on how to do that safely. OK, let’s go hit the Juniors store.”

The door popped open to the 177th and Saten came in. “Hi Konori-senpai! Hi Shirai!” Saten looked around. “Where is Uiharu?”

“She’s off tonight,” said Shirai, “Why?”

“That’s odd, she told me she would be here tonight, doing some Judgement work.”

“No, she was scheduled to be off.”

“She got a text message last night and then told me she would be here.”

“She’s meeting THAT BOY! I’LL KILL HIM! HE’S GOING TO DEFILE HER AGAIN!”

Kuroko was levitating again above her desk in her outrage. Her twin pigtails were spinning.

“Now, Shirai, calm down,” said Konori, “You don’t know she’s meeting a boy. Maybe she planned to come here and changed her mind.”

“Tracker, tracker, tracker…” muttered Shirai as she typed away madly on her computer. “She turned her tracker off!”

“You put a tracker on her?” asked Konori.

“Ever since we found out about the Ape trying to defile our little Uiharu.”

“Shirai, she’s growing up, she’s stretching her wings,” said Saten. “She looked really cute in her dress last night.”

“She went out in a real dress last night?! And you let her?!” Shirai grabbed Saten and was shaking her so hard her head was vibrating.

“Jasmine-san, you didn’t have to buy those things for me, I could have waited until next month.” 

“Uiharu, consider it part of my apology for those horrible jokes I played on you before, besides, I wanted to. Let’s get back to your room and see your other things. You can put on a fashion show for me!” 

Uiharu blushed prettily. They made one more stop at the makeup store where, after several tests, they picked out appropriate items for her as well.

At her room, Uiharu pulled out her items from the closet. Jasmine approved of all the items that Uiharu had kept. She told her that the little skirt was fine, just that she would need to practice how to move in it. Demonstrating with her own, Tokiwadai skirt.

Uiharu brought out the V-neck and put it on, but her bra showed right through it. “OK, sweetie, take off the bra and I will show you a modeling trick.” Jasmine reached into to a little bag she had bought and pulled out a small roll of what looked like medical tape.

Jasmine looked Uiharu in the eyes. “I am going to touch you on your breasts, are you ok with that?”

Uiharu nodded nervously. 

“OK, tear off this much tape and place it just like this on each breast, OK? Then pull the blouse on, but hold it away from your chest until you have it on your shoulders, then gently push it down like this so it sticks to the tape over your breasts. Now, lean forward.”

Uiharu leaned forward.

“See how you can see a little cleavage, but nothing falls out and everything stays covered?”

“Wow! Thank you!”

“I’m sorry, Uiharu, I need to get going so I make curfew, but I had a lot of fun!”

“Me too, Jasmine-san!” said Uiharu shyly, “Could we do this again? Maybe meet here to go over the clothes again?”

“I would love to, this was fun, Sweetie!”

Jasmine made it back in plenty of time for curfew. Shirai was still at Judgment, but Misaka was in the room. “Well, I’m back, senpai.”

“Everything ok with your Father?”

“Wonderful!”

“That’s good!”

“Misaka-senpai… can I ask you something in confidence? I think I need advice.”

“I would be honored. You are always so self-confident, so it’s odd to find you so hesitant, Jasmine.”

“I’m not all that, Misaka. I just fake it well.”

Misaka snorted.

“Misaka, the thing that I thought might have offended Shirai, I kind of laughed it off with her, which was probably not good. But I realized I should have asked you too…and I’m babbling again.”

“Take your time.”

Jasmine rushed the words out so that it was almost one word. “Would you be offended if I asked Shirai out for a date?”

Misaka was shocked, that wasn’t quite was she was expecting. “Um, why would I be offended?”

“You have both been together for a long time, and, while I know Shirai has a thing for you, I also am pretty sure you must feel at least a little something for her and I don’t want to hurt any relationship the two of you have.”

“But, like a real date? Dinner, movie or something, hanging out, etc.?”

Jasmine’s face was really red. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I like her. I like her attitude towards life, her joy, she’s really pretty, she’s smart, and she’s really sweet.”

“What would you do if she says, ‘no’?” 

“I guess I would be disappointed, but at least I tried. I would not ask, though, if you asked me not to because I value our friendship more than anything else.”

“She told me about the bathroom.”

“I won’t apologize for that. I *hate* bullies.”

“Kuroko used to be in fights all the time, because someone would make a comment about her and me until they warned her she would get suspended if it happened again. Once the bullies found out, these incidents started happening. I just want to say, Thank You.”

“You’re welcome and I would do it again.”

“Shirai should be back soon. Do you want some privacy when she gets here?”

Jasmine looked grateful.

“I’m going to go take a bath.” Misaka grabbed her things and went into the bathroom.

Jasmine stood there for a few moments and then tried to decide what to do. She opened her closet and sorted through her night things, finally deciding on a set of silk pajamas, no bathrobe. She thought about putting on perfume, but decided against. She did turn on her bed light and dim the room lights slightly. She went to her desk and reviewed the class materials she missed while she was out. 

Not too long thereafter, the door locks opened and she turned to see Shirai entering. “Senpai! You’re back!”

Shirai actually brightened and smiled when she saw Jasmine’s happy greeting. “Jasmine!”

“All quiet out there?”

“Pretty much,” replied Shirai.

“Misaka is having a bath,” Jasmine told her. Would you like a drink from our fridge?”

“Lemonade?”

Jasmine pulled one out and brought it to Shirai, who dropped her bag by her closet. Jasmine sat on her bed and patted the spot next to herself. Shirai dropped into it, sighing. Shirai drank from the lemonade and sighed again.

“So good.”

“Shirai-san, are you very stressed out or do you think you are up to talking for a few minutes while Misaka is in the bath?”

“No, Jasmine, talking is fine. What is on your mind?”

“Well, um. I don’t know how to say this really. I’m not good at this sometimes.”

“What’s wrong? Is Misaka mad at me again?”

“Not at all. Shirai, I’m just…I don’t know.”

Jasmine took a deep breath.

“Shirai, I want to ask you out on a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy that floor was slippery. I love seeing bullies get their butts handed to them.
> 
> And we have an interesting dilemma for Shirai...
> 
> Sorry the updates are so much slower, but my job eats my life. Hope this one satisfies you!
> 
> 10/17/2020 - Quick note - I'm still alive, just been a little under the weather. Updates soon, hopefully.


	14. Questions Are a Burden to Others, Answers Are a Burden to Oneself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I survived long enough to get this chapter out too!
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, except for the fabulous Jasmine. It is my fanfiction though, so no steaing! ;-)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Uiharu hung up all of her new outfits and admired them. She had a nice collection now to choose from for every day and for going out, even on future dates. Jasmine had showed her how to mix and match her tops and bottoms to maximize the different number of looks. She was still wearing the braless V-neck with a nice skirt and feeling even more daring than ever before. 

She was taking the tags off of her new underwear when there was a knock at her door. She picked up her walking stick and went to the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Saten! Can I come in?”

Uiharu quickly ran over and swept all the new underwear into a drawer and shut it. She then opened the door and let Saten in. “Hi Saten, how are you?”

“Look at you! So pretty!”

Uiharu blushed a little. “Thank you.”

“Were you on a date tonight? I thought you were going to Judgement so I dropped by there, but they said you were off.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot I was off, so I went out and did some shopping and stuff.”

Saten was checking out Uiharu’s look and noticing that she was wearing the V-Neck that Saten had seen the other day…with no bra! “So, that pretty skirt is new then?”

“Isn’t it nice!” Uiharu gushed, “I got it on sale and it fits me perfectly!”

“Really nice! OK, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were, maybe we can go together next time?”

“That could be nice. Thanks for stopping by!”

Saten left and went to her room. Something wasn’t right. Maybe Uiharu went shopping, but in a blouse with no bra? Was she moving too fast or hanging out with the wrong type of boy?

“A, a date? With me?” Shirai stammered. 

Jasmine turned her head and looked at the little redheaded teleporter. “Yes,” she said softly, “If you would be willing. You don’t have to answer me now. You can think about it.”

“But why? Why would you want a date with me? I’m nothing, you know I’ve been after Misaka, why?” Shirai knew she was stammering.

“I want to start dating again. You’re smart, funny, interesting, loving, and caring. I would like to get to know you a little better so I would like to try a date with you. If you are not interested, that’s fine, just tell me.”

“I. I’m going to need some time, Jasmine. I think I wasn’t expecting this. Are you mad?”

“Honey, you’re worth waiting for. If you decide you would rather not, I will be disappointed, but I will understand it’s because of your devotion to Misaka, your first love. I’m going to be trying to date around, just to let you know, because I want put myself out there.” Jasmine reached out her hand and caressed Shirai’s cheek. “But you are my first choice.”

Jasmine stood up. “I’m going up on the roof for a few minutes. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a few.” Jasmine opened the window and did the Spiderwoman thing up the side of the building to the roof. Shirai sat on the bed thinking. She was wishing she had someone she could talk to about this. Misaka was *right out*. The Ape? Hardly! Uiharu?

Hmmm. Uiharu did say it would be ok to have 8two crushes and was encouraging when Shirai was being teased… Shirai went to the bathroom door and listened. Didn’t sound like Misaka was getting out, so Shirai popped herself up into her bunk and closed her curtain. She pulled out her phone.

Jasmine decided that she liked going up on the roof to think. The breeze, the view, the stars, the peacefulness. It was nice. Not as nice as being on horseback in the middle of the night out on the ranch, but, nice. Jasmine took a deep breath. Her chest felt a little tight. Nerves. It was always hard asking someone new for a date. The fear of rejection. It was worse when you knew they had a huge crush on someone else. 

She still wanted to find someone to take the Embassy Reception. It wasn’t going to be Shirai, because that was not something you did for a first date. Too high pressure. She really didn’t want to make it a “date” per se, but maybe just an interesting evening. She thought idly about maybe asking Kamijou, but decided not to, mainly because she might want to have a real date with him in the future. Misaka was right out because of her promise to Shirai, even though she thought Misaka might be fun.

Now, Uiharu… She was cute and she was fun and it might be a nice treat for her to do something like this that she might never get a chance to do normally. Jasmine could offer to take her where they could rent a couple of nice dresses, go get their hair and makeup done together and then go to the event and have fun.

Would Uiharu think she was hitting on her? More to the point, was she interested in Uiharu in that way? She had promised to help Uiharu with whatever boy she was after, so, not really, unless Uiharu said something first… So, this was just for fun, Jasmine decided. Good practice for Uiharu. A good way to take her mind off Shirai.

“Shirai-san, hi! How are you?”

“Uiharu, I’m good. Are you, are you busy?”

“No, is something wrong? Did you and Misaka fight again?”

“Noooo, but I need someone to talk to, and it can’t be Sissy.”

“OK, what happened?”

Shirai looked out through her curtain to make sure she was alone in the room then ducked back.

“Jasmine asked me if I would consider going out on a date with her!” Shirai whispered.

“What!” Uiharu cried, “That’s wonderful! Did you say yes?”

“Um,” Shirai mumbled.

“Tell me you didn’t say ‘no’?” Uiharu said shocked.

“Uh, no, I didn’t say ‘no’,” Shirai said softly, “I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t answer. So she said she didn’t think I could answer right away, that I could think about it.”

“She’s so nice and understanding!”

“Uiharu, I don’t know what to do!” Shirai said desperately. “You know I’m devoted to my Sissy; I always have been! I can’t betray my love for her!”

“Did she say she wants to steal you from Misaka?”

“NO! That’s the thing! She’s being so understanding about it. She said I was worth waiting for, that she wanted to date around, but I was her first choice.”

“So she wants to start dating, she plans to date other people, but you were her first choice and the first she asked. And she asked you even knowing about Misaka? She must really like you and want to get to know you better, Shirai-san.”

“I know,” Shirai said miserably, “I need to figure out what to do.”

“Do you realistically think you ever have a chance with Misaka-san?” asked Uiharu.

“That’s the thing, Jasmine has been helping me with Misaka! Why would she help me if she wants to date me?”

“Because she really likes you and wants you to be happy, no matter what, even if it means sacrificing her happiness,” answered Uiharu.

Shirai went silent, because it was like reality had just slapped her.

{“Because I can. Because I want to help you and treat you the way I wish someone had treated me…”}

“Uiharu, you gave me things to think about. Thank you. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“As if. Good night Shirai-san.”

Uiharu had just gotten back to clipping the tags off of her new underwear when her phone rang again. “Hello?”

“Hi Uiharu! It’s Jasmine! Have you got a moment to talk?’

Uiharu was wondering if she was going to be giving love advice all night tonight. “Sure Jasmine, what’s going on?”

“I have an event this weekend that I need to attend and I can bring a friend with me. It will be a fancy party and I thought you might have fun coming with me. Would you be interested?”

“Wow, Jasmine-san! What kind of party? Sounds interesting.”

“My Father is hosting a dinner and reception at the Embassy and I need to stand in for my Mother as the Hostess. I thought we could have fun together by renting a couple of fancy dresses, getting our hair and makeup done together, and then going to the party. It’s this Saturday evening, would you like to be my ‘Plus One’?”

“It sounds like fun Jasmine, but out of my budget I’m afraid.”

“Oh, Uiharu, it’s an official event, the Embassy will pay for your expenses, so don’t worry about it. Please come with me? I think we would have fun and it would be a really interesting experience for you.”

“OK, what do we have to do?”

“Friday after classes we’ll meet at the mall. There’s a shop there that rents dresses. We’ll pick out two pretty ones and get them fitted. Then we’ll make appointments for Saturday for hair and makeup and then go to the Embassy. I have to be there a little early, but don’t worry, we’ll be together the whole night. If we see any cute guys you might be interested in, I’ll introduce you!”

“Jasmine!”

“I can hear you blushing, Uiharu!” Jasmine laughed.

“Thank you for asking me, Jasmine, I think we will have fun,” said Uiharu.

“I know we will, Sweetie! Thanks for going with me,” Jasmine said.

Misaka dried off and put on her favorite pajamas and came back into the room. Weird. No Jasmine and no Shirai. The window was open and Shirai’s curtain was closed. Misaka sat down on her bed. She didn’t want to disturb Shirai in case she was asleep, so she kept quiet. She guessed that Jasmine had discovered the pleasure of the rooftop and gone out the window for some solitude. She wondered if Jasmine had asked Shirai for a date. Maybe that’s why Shirai’s curtains were closed? Was Shirai upset? Was Jasmine?

Her phone announced she had a text message. It was from Saten.

[“Misaka, I had to talk to someone and if I text Shirai she’ll go crazy. I was out with Uiharu yesterday for dinner and she wore a dress, stockings and heels! She looked pretty and we had a nice time. When I asked if we could meet today she said she would be at Judgement.”]

Uiharu wore a dress with stockings and heels? Misaka thought to herself. She really is trying out more mature looks.

[“So what happened?”] Misaka sent back to Saten.

[“When I dropped by Judgment today, she wasn’t there! She was off!”]

[“Maybe she forgot when she talked to you last night.”] Misaka sent back.

[“No, she got a text message last night, then told me she was going in. But wait! So I stopped by her room tonight and she was all dressed up in a nice new skirt and a deep V-neck shirt with NO BRA!”]

Misaka was shocked. Little Uiharu dressed up to go out somewhere like that! Maybe with a boy?! She instinctively covered her chest with her arm thinking about it.

[“Was she out with a boy? :-0”]

[“I don’t know! But I’m worried for her! ☹”]

[“We can’t tell Shirai! She’ll stalk poor Uiharu worse than me with Kamijou!”]

[“She did look pretty, but I’m worried some boy is taking advantage of her innocence!”]

[“Let’s try to do some things with her and see if she opens up, Take her out for a parfait, maybe.”]

[“Good idea! Sorry to worry you.”]

[“It’s ok, that’s what friends are for.”]

In her dorm room, Uiharu was in her bed, hammer by her side, dreaming about being at a fancy ball with Jasmine, surrounded by cute guys, all of them asking her to dance, bringing her drinks, and flirting with her, while Jasmine kept introducing more of them.

Uiharu had a big smile on her face as she slept.

Misaka was reading her Manga when Jasmine swung back in through the window. Jasmine glanced up and saw Shirai’s curtain’s drawn and winced. She looked at Misaka, who shrugged and grimaced. Jasmine came over to Misaka’s bed and looked. Misaka patted the bed and Jasmine sat down. Misaka sat up and moved over next to Jasmine.

“I hope I didn’t upset Shirai,” Jasmine whispered.

“I think you just gave her a lot to think about,” whispered Misaka back.

“I need to tell you, there is an event at the Embassy this weekend that I need to help my Father host on Saturday. I’m going to take Uiharu with me as my ‘Plus One’ because I think it would be a fun thing for her, something she might never get a chance to do,” Jasmine whispered to Misaka.

“A date?” asked Misaka.

“No, just for fun,” answered Jasmine, “I promised to introduce her to the eligible boys I know that might be there. We will go pick out dresses on Friday, then get our hair and makeup done on Saturday. The Embassy will send a car, so you don’t need to worry about us.”

“That’s nice of you! She will love having a once in a lifetime like that,” Misaka said.

“Daddy also wants to meet all of you over dinner at the Embassy. I need everyone’s addresses, please, so they can send invitations. Including Kamijou and Index-san.”

“Silver Sister too? Will there be enough food?” Misaka couldn’t help herself. 

Jasmine laughed softly. “Knowing Daddy, he’ll do a Texas style barbeque for us.”

“I’ll send you the addresses in the morning.”

“Thank you! Misaka…”

“Jasmine?”

“You’re not mad I asked Uiharu are you? I thought about asking you, but it didn’t seem right with Shirai-san…”

“Don’t be silly!”

They both looked up at the closed curtains.

“Should I go up there?” Jasmine asked.

“Give her some space tonight,” Misaka said.

In her bed, Shirai could hear them whispering. She knew they were worried about her, but she didn’t want to talk to Misaka or Jasmine. She needed time to think. She pulled the pillow over her head and tried to fall asleep. Eventually she did.

Saten commenced her sneak attack run on the unsuspecting Uiharu in the courtyard of their school. As always, Uiharu was distracted by something on her palmtop computer as Saten silently flitted towards her. As Saten was about to commence her final attack run, warning lights triggered inside her head. What if Uiharu was wearing a thong again?

Or no panties!

Saten aborted the attack run and veered off to make another observation of her target. Who remained oblivious. School bag worn like a back pack, with her walking stick thrust through the straps. She seemed to be wearing a normal school type bra…but she looked…self-confident.

“Are you going to quit hiding, Saten-san and come to class with me?” Uiharu asked while still studying her palmtop.

“How did you know I was here?” Saten stammered.

Uiharu looked up and giggled, “The cameras, silly.” 

Saten looked up and saw all the security cameras around. “You cheated!”

“What made you lose your nerve? I was going to turn around and scare you!” Uiharu replied.

“Um, uh…I thought maybe you were doing something for Judgement,” Saten fibbed.

“Uh huh,” Uiharu said.

The two friends headed off to class together.

Misaka and Jasmine jogged their way around the track at a good pace. They were by themselves, Shirai had said she needed to stay in bed because she had a bad headache. They both fussed over her, gave her a headache powder, a bottle of water, and a cool cloth before heading to the track.

“I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?” Jasmine panted as they jogged together.

“Not necessarily,” panted Misaka, “She does sometimes get these headaches. She’s been told it comes from folding N-Space too much.”

“No, it’s me. I ruined it again by trying too hard too soon. Why can’t I learn?”

“Jasmine, listen. Shirai is just as honest about things like that as you are,” Misaka said, between breaths. “She would never hurt you or your feelings by playing games.”

“I’m sorry to talk to you about this and make you uncomfortable, Misaka-senpai. If it bothers you, tell me.”

“It doesn’t bother me, per se. It doesn’t even matter it’s about…girls. Like I said before, I’ve never really talked about…dating or anything really with anyone before.”

“Me being rude again, but have you ever dated anyone?”

Misaka thought about it. She had several fake dates with Kamijou, where she dragged him off against his will, mostly to save her from someone or to get a Gekota prize.

“Noooo, not really.”

“Misaka, do you want to try dating someone? It took me a long time to get to where I am now. Where I miss having someone special in my life that I can be open with and share my most intimate secrets and thoughts with.”

Jasmine paused for a second. “Oh my God, it sounds like I am totally hitting on you! I’m sorry!”

Misaka laughed, “I could tell you were talking in general, not to worry. And yes, I think about it sometimes, but I’m afraid of it, of being dependent on someone like that.”

“I know they all tease you about Kamijou, but he is a real gentleman and would be a good boyfriend for any girl. I will be totally honest with you now. I may ask him out too, unless you do first. I haven’t thought about dating a boy in years, but I know I could trust him; he is a gentleman.”

Misaka actually tripped over her own two feet for a moment and, if Jasmine hadn’t caught her, would have gone sprawling. They both stood there for a moment, looking at each other, before they started off again.

“But, I thought you only liked girls?” Misaka asked, blushing furiously.

“I had a boyfriend once, I think I told you, but dumped him after he kept trying to grope me and then tried to brag about things that never happened,” Jasmine replied. “I’m still, technically, a virgin.” 

Jasmine blushed, but Misaka blushed even harder. They ran in silence for a while.

“So, why do you want to go out with a boy?” asked Misaka all embarrassed.

“Because I want to see what it would be like with the right one, a good one, a nice one. Maybe I’m missing something.”

Misaka’s face was still red. They kept running.

“Misaka, you have feelings for Kamijou, don’t you? You’re afraid to admit it even to yourself. Why?”

This time Misaka did trip and again Jasmine’s fast reflexes kept her from an undignified sprawl on the ground. Jasmine led her over to the cooldown track and they started walking.

“I don’t know,” Misaka said softly.

They walked in silence for a while.

Jasmine stopped and took Misaka’s arm to stop her. There was no one around them at the moment. Jasmine looked seriously at Misaka for a moment. “I’m going to be rude and direct right now and make a couple of requests of you, senpai. Feel free to tell me I’m out of place afterwards, but I need to speak my mind.”

Misaka looked uncomfortable.

“Kamijou is a wonderful boy, any girl would be lucky to date him. I think I will try to ask him out, because he would be gentle with me and act like a gentleman. But, you need to pull up your shorts under your skirt and ask him out too. He’s waiting for you to make the first move. He doesn’t know where he stands with you and if you want to be his girl, you need to make the first move. I will cheer for you and step aside, happily.”

“I couldn’t, it’s embarrassing…”

“He’s too scared to ask you…I’m not sure why, though I’ve heard interesting rumors about you attacking him mercilessly in the past…”

Misaka had steam coming off her head she was so red.

“Now, that I’ve gotten you all flustered, I’m going to make things worse. This is a personal favor and I know you will hate me. If Shirai refuses to go out with me, would you please, as a deep favor to me, go out on just one, real, date with her? There doesn’t have to be any hanky-panky, I will make sure she behaves herself. But please, just one date?”

Misaka looked at Jasmine like she was crazed. “Why?”

“Because you would be doing her a huge kindness and you would be rewarding her much improved behavior. Senpai, I know you are not into girls like Shirai or myself, and you may never be. But you are never cruel to us and you are accepting, which I love. Shirai will never give up her love for you, but think of all the things she does or has done for you without ever asking for anything really.”

Misaka thought about it for a few minutes. While Shirai has been a groper and a stalker, she really has done a lot for Misaka and never asked for anything but Misaka’s “love”.”

“Jasmine, I’ll need to think about this some,” Misaka said softly.

“I gave you a lot to think about, senpai. I think I’m going to skip my workout today; I want to see how Shirai is,” Jasmine said. She then sprinted off, leaving Misaka with her thoughts.

Jasmine ran straight back to the room. Shirai’s curtains were still drawn. Jasmine knocked gently on the side of the bunkbed. “Shirai, are you ok?”

“Jasmine? I’m better.”

“May I check on you?”

“I guess.”

Jasmine kicked off her running shoes and stepped up on her mattress. She parted the curtains and stuck her head into Shirai’s space. Shirai looked like she hadn’t slept at all. She had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, her skin was very pale and sweaty. She did not look well. Jasmine reached out her hand and touched Shirai’s forehead. It was very warm to the touch. Shirai then coughed a dry cough. 

Jasmine had heard enough. She pulled the little girl over to her and picked her up out of the bed. “What are you doing?” Shirai cried weakly.

“Infirmary for you, Missy,” Jasmine responded. She found a wrap in her own closet and put it around Shirai and then they were off at a fast trot to the Infirmary. Shirai’s head just lay against Jasmine’s shoulder, with her eyes closed, as she was Princess carried down to the Infirmary. Misaka saw Jasmine flying by and gave chase when she realized what was up.

The Infirmary door was closed and locked, with a sign saying to ring bell for Urgent Cases. Jasmine pushed the button and could hear the bell ringing inside. Jasmine tucked Shirai under the wrap better, so her head was covered as it was very drafty in the hallway. Jasmine wasn’t bothered, even though she was only wearing her sports bra and running shorts. 

Misaka caught up after a moment and saw that Shirai was unconscious as Jasmine rang the bell again.

“I’ll go get Dorm Mother!”

Jasmine grabbed the door handle and there was a brief blue flash. “Looks like it’s unlocked,” she grinned and went inside with Shirai. Misaka ran off for Dorm Mother.

Jasmine took little Shirai to the exam room and laid her on the bed, putting a pillow under her head and then covering her with the blanket. Jasmine flipped on the lights and looked around until she found the thermometer, which she fired up and used on Shirai. She found a pad and started recording what she found. Shirai’s temperature was 40.2 C. Pulse 105, BP 140/90. She looked around some more and found an ice pack, so Jasmine put it behind Shirai’s neck. She got the pan and a towel, filled the pan with cool water and soaked the towel and rung it out, putting it on Shirai’s head.

She touched Shirai’s chest and abdomen under her pajamas, they were both hot and dry. She found a penlight and tongue depressor, and opened Shirai’s mouth. She looked inside and it was dry. About this time Misaka returned with Dorm Mother.

“What is going on?”

“Dorm Mother, when we woke up to go work out at 0600, Shirai, who always accompanies us complained of a severe headache, which is unusual, according to Misaka-senpai. We gave her a headache powder, cool cloth, and some water and went running. When I returned at 0722 and actually visualized Shirai-senpai, her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles. She was pale, diaphoretic, hot to the touch, and had a dry cough. She lost consciousness as I carried her here. Vital signs are temperature 40.2 C, Pulse 105, BP 140/90, with a dry cough. I initiated cooling protocol, but her mouth is dry inside, her chest and abdomen are also dry and hot. I was about to start an IV for hydration.”

“An IV? Where is the nurse?”

“Unknown, I rang the bell and then found the door…unlocked, so I entered.”

“Un. Locked. Um, hmmm. Can you start an IV?”

“Yes, M’am.”

“Do so. I will call an ambulance and we will take her to the…”

Dorm Mother saw Misaka frantically waving at her.

“I will call Dr Heaven Canceller to come here with an ambulance.”

Misaka collapsed into a chair.

Jasmine was apparently concentrating on what she was doing and missed the slip. She expertly started the IV and got a bag hanging over Shirai. She handed to the pad to Misaka and said, “You’re my secretary for the moment, please.” Jasmine then went over Shirai’s body starting at the head and working her way down, shining the pen light in Shirai’s eyes and ears, feeling around her neck and throat. Listening to her lungs, pushing on her chest and abdomen and constantly dictating notes to Misaka. She then washed her hands thoroughly and started a cool sponge bath to help with Shirai’s temperature, which had now gone up to 40.4 C. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Misaka cried.

“I’m not sure,” Jasmine answered honestly. “Maybe a virus. Maybe something else ability related?”

Jasmine changed out the towel on Shirai’s head every two minutes while constantly bathing her upper body. She had Misaka lower the room temperature as well. Misaka constantly brought new, cool water to help.

The door opened. “How did I know it would be you three?” a familiar, pleasant voice said. 

Dr. Heaven Canceller came in, carrying his Doctor bag and looked at the scene. “Oh, it’s the little one who rarely gives me trouble! What happened?”

Jasmine gave him the same rundown she gave Dorm Mother, along with the updated Vital Signs. 

“And you started this IV? Nicely done, not many people could get an eighteen gauge in a vein that small. You picked the correct flow rate too. Very nice. OK, you will be my nurse now while I do my exam, Misaka and Dorm Mother, step out please.”

Misaka could hear him and Jasmine speaking in low voices while they poked and prodded Shirai trying to see what was wrong. “See, Doctor, she’s tender and guarding there.”

“Hmmmm. But the neck…”

“Hmmmm…”

The curtain opened again and Shirai was back in her pajamas. The Doctor looked at Jasmine and asked, “Am I going to have to sedate you?”

“No, I already know what you are going to say,” Jasmine said, “But I am going with her! She does not leave my sight!”

“Deal.”

“You’re out of uniform!” Misaka said.

“I’ll take the damned demerits. Not. Out. Of. My. Sight. I’ll die first.”

Dr Canceller was calling on his phone, apparently for the stretcher to come up. 

“Don’t bother, I’ll carry her, she weighs nothing,” said Jasmine. She wrapped Shirai up again and picked her up in a Princess carry.

“I’ll meet you at the ambulance,” said Misaka as she ran off.

Jasmine and the Doctor made their way out the Front Door, with Dorm Mother running interference. Jasmine held the IV bag in her teeth. She made it to the ambulance and they had the gurney waiting on the ground by the back doors. She tenderly laid Shirai on the mattress and the crew wrapped her in a blanket and strapped her down. Just as they loaded Shirai in and Jasmine started to climb in the back, Misaka came running up with backpack and handed it to Jasmine.

“Thanks!” The doors closed and the ambulance roared off with the Sirens wailing. Misaka stood there next to Dorm Mother, then, as the ambulance turned out the gate, she turned to Dorm Mother and started to cry. Dorm Mother pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to get a lot of plates up in the air and juggling in this chapter! Wait til you read the next one, if I survive that long. What a crappy week this last one was. 
> 
> Long story short, one of the medications I normally take decided it wanted to do away with me. I didn't realize it for a few days until I was doing very poorly... Can't wait until my health insurance kicks in and I can get reevaluated. Let's just say I'm not quite dead yet and I'm feeling better.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, I've already started the next one. PLese write in and say what you think!
> 
> Bonus points if you recognize the quote without Google!


	15. Illness, Life, Love, Birds & Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter that I finally broke apart because it was getting way too long!
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for the troubled, but wonderful Jasmine. Still my fanfiction.
> 
> This chapter is interesting... I hope you like it! You know how to let me know what you think by now!

Jasmine’s hands were clenched so tight in the back of the ambulance her nails were cutting into the skin in the palm of her hands. “I’m really not like whoever you are thinking about,” Dr Canceller said softly to Jasmine, startling her.

“Misaka-sama trusts you, which is the only reason I agreed to this,” Jasmine replied.

“Who are you thinking of?” he asked again, “I don’t need details, just the name.”

Jasmine looked into his eyes, they were kind and caring. “Kihara Sokuryou,” she said bitterly.

The Doctor’s eyes opened wide. “That filth,” the doctor sounded like he wanted to spit, “I heard he died in…” He looked at her face closely. He took her hand gently in both of his. “Never mind, I don’t need to hear or know more. Know this about me: I have had to treat and rescue more of his family’s victims than anyone else.” He patted her hand and gave it back to her.

Jasmine looked at him and nodded, not trusting her voice. She took a quick look in the backpack and saw her uniform, underwear, cowgirl boots, and a bag of steel balls. She closed it up again. She reached out and held Shirai’s hand for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

Dorm Mother escorted Misaka back to her room and took her inside. “Misaka, will you be all right? Do you want to go to the hospital as well?”

“Dorm Mother, right now I think I would just be in the way while they run all their tests. May I go after lunch when things are more settled there?”

“That’s an excellent idea, Misaka. I will have a ride waiting for you. You have special permission to monitor you cell during classes today.”

“Thank you Dorm Mother!”

“Go ahead and change and have breakfast, Misaka-chan.”

Misaka changed and went down to breakfast. She had a tea and toast. She also sent several text messages.

The ambulance pulled up to the ER entrance at the hospital and unloaded. As they brought Shirai inside, a security guard attempted to stop Jasmine from entering. “Miss, you cannot come with the patient. You need to…”

< ZAP! >

Jasmine never broke stride, just stepping over his twitching body. Dr Canceller waved off the other Security Guards, “She’s with me! Special Case!” The two medics, Doctor, Shirai, and Jasmine made it into the exam room with no further issues. She helped lift Shirai to the exam table.

“Can you change her into a hospital gown, please, Jasmine-san?” the Doctor asked, “The nurses will be here in a moment to draw blood to see what’s going on.”

Certainly, but what tests are you running? No genetics, right?” Jasmine asked as she began taking off Shirai’s pajamas and putting them in a bag.

“No, I promise you. Underwear too, please. Just leave her in a gown. Can you hook her to the monitors?”

“Yes.” Jasmine began connecting Shirai up. She took her temperature again. “Doctor! She’s forty-one C!”

“NURSE!”

Jasmine found the cold packs, activated four of them rapidly, put one under Shirai’s neck, one on her head, and one in each arm pit. She then ripped open the gown she had just put on Shirai to let the cool air hit her body. She grabbed a pillow case, soaked it in cool water from the sink and spread it over Shirai’s tiny torso. She then stood back and watched as three nurses came charging into the room after the Doctor’s bellow.

He turned around to see what she had done. “Are you a Nurse or Paramedic?”

“I learned BLS at age eight and was EMT trained at twelve. When you live on a ranch that is a twenty-minute helicopter flight from the nearest hospital, you learn quick. Heat emergencies are most common.”

“Good job. I want you to draw blood for CBCs, Electrolytes, Gasses, the usual. I want her tested for infections and virii. Hep A, B, C, and D. Meningitis- Viral and Bacterial, Dengue, Malaria, Tetanus. STAT them.”

Jasmine had been looking over Shirai’s body again looking to see what they might have missed. “Doctor, look at her left hand, there’s a scrape on the bottom of the palm I didn’t see before.”

The Doctor pulled it up and looked. It looked red and swollen. “Nurse, send a scraping of this to the lab too, STAT!”

He looked at the lead Nurse, “Temperature?” 

“Still forty-one, Doctor.”

“Start another IV, wide open. I want Vancomycin 7.0 on board in the next five minutes or someone is getting fired, ditto the Aciclovir.”

“Doctor, pulse is one twenty.”

“Two point five milligrams Verapamil IV slow push.”

The Nurse got the second IV started and the bags of antibiotics and antivirals were now running into Shirai’s body. Another Nurse was pushing the cardiac medicine by hand into the first IV. Jasmine stood to the side, letting the Doctor and his team work.

“Verapamil on board.”

“Vancomycin 7.0 and Aciclovir on board.”

“Pulse one ten.”

“Temperature still forty-one.”

“Respirations twenty-four and shallow.”

“I don’t like this,” the Doctor muttered.

“Pulse one fifteen.”

“Cardiac monitor.”

The nurses quickly hooked up Shirai to the monitor. “She’s throwing PVCs.”

“It’s the fever.”

“Pulse one twenty-five!”

“Damnit. Five milligrams more Verapamil, slow push, watch the pulse as you push!”

“Temperature still forty-one.”

“Lab results?”

“Not yet, Doctor.”

“Damnit, why is this little girl so sick?”

Uiharu suddenly sat up straight in her class. Saten, who sits behind her leaned forward and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Uiharu passed back her cell phone with the message open.

[“Shirai sick, went to hospital unconscious in ambulance with Jasmine. I’m waiting until after lunch. Worried. Misaka.”]

“Oh no!” whispered Saten. “Can we go after school?”

“Let’s see how she is, but yes, we should,” answered Uiharu.

“Pulse ninety and holding. Sinus rhythm.”

“Temperature still forty-one.”

“Both IV bags gone and replaced. Vancomycin 7.0 and Aciclovir administered.”

“Let’s go old school: Paracetamol six hundred milligrams IV. Oh two, canula at six liters. Refresh the cold packs and wet sheet.”

“Pulse still ninety. Temperature still forty-one.”

“Get the portable in here and shoot me a chest. Just to be sure.”

“Are you Jasmine Misaka 10032 asks politely.”

Jasmine jumped. Misaka was standing next to her, carrying her school case and wearing a pair of weird goggles on her head.

“Misaka, don’t joke like that,” Jasmine said, “You know who I am.”

“You are making a common mistake Misaka 10032 deduces that you are mistaking Misaka 10032 for Big Sister. Big Sister asked Misaka 10032 to keep you company Misaka 10032 explains.”

Jasmine took a closer look and realized that this must be one of Misaka’s Sisters. Her eyes were grey and her face was…expressionless, compared to Misaka-senpai’s. “Oh, Misaka said she had Sisters. I had forgotten. I apologize for my rudeness, yes, I am Jasmine. How may I call you?”

“Misaka 10032 is Misaka 10032, although Savior calls her Misaka Imouto, which Misaka 10032 finds….pleasing.”

“Savior?”

“Common parlance is Kamijou Touma Misaka 10032 explains carefully.”

“Ah!”

“Big Sister explained you have no trust of hospitals so Misaka 10032 is here to assist you. Misaka 10032 notices that you are dressed in underwear not a uniform. Big Sister has explained to Sisters that underwear is not to be worn in public without clothing Misaka 10032 states in confusion. Why are you not wearing clothing over your underwear Misaka 10032 asks with jealousy?”

“Well, Misaka 10032, these are exercise clothes that look like underwear but are actually allowed to be worn as clothing. Since Shirai became ill when I was exercising, it was an emergency and I did not have time to change to my uniform, which I will do when she is moved to a regular room.”

Misaka was walking to the lunch room when she heard the sneering voice around the corner. “Yeah, the tall bitch was running in her underwear carrying Shirai all naked to the Nurse and then the ambulance. I guess the little pervert probably tried some deviant sexual activity and it went wrong…looked like she was bleeding, if ya know what…”

Her first sign that she, and her group, were about to die was when one of her sycophants turned white and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. The second sign was the sizzling, snapping noise, accompanied by the strong smell of ozone that came from behind her.

The building blacked out.

Except for the brilliant flashes of white light illuminating one floor of the building.

“Girls, you need to step out of the room for the X-ray,” the tech said. 

“No,” replied Jasmine.

“Seriously, it’s only a couple of…”

Jasmine started to glow blue.

“Give her a lead vest,” Dr Heaven Canceller said softly. “Attention everyone, do not try to separate Jasmine-san from the patient. Allow her to remain by the patient’s side at all times. If there is an issue, I am to be called immediately. Nurse, write that in the orders.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Jasmine said as she turned back to her normal color and put on the lead vest.

They put lead over Shirai’s pelvis and shot the chest series. The tech then sent them to the big screen on the wall. “Jasmine-san, come here,” Doctor Canceller said. “The lungs are clear, heart looks fine, so, no pneumonia. That’s good. I think we’re looking at a systemic infection, maybe through that cut you found. I’m moving her to a room in isolation. You will need to gown up, but you can stay with her.”

“I don’t want to leave her alone while I change!”

“Imouto here can guard her while you change.”

Jasmine looked at Misaka 10032 with a degree of doubt. “I don’t know her…”

“Misaka 10032 will not betray your trust and can defend Friend Shirai Misaka 10032 asserts positively.”

Jasmine looked around the exam room they were in. At the moment there was one nurse, the doctor, her, and Misaka 10032. “I’ll change here and now. Misaka 10032 please watch the door.”

“Misaka 10032 will secure the door.”

Jasmine grabbed the backpack, pulled out her clothes and simply started changing. Doctor Heaven Canceller whirled around, blushing. Jasmine laughed. “You already treated me as a patient, Doc,” she said as pulled on her clothes.

“Not the same!” he sputtered.

“OK Doc, it’s safe, you can turn around again,” Jasmine said as she sat down to pull on her boots. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“Have you met Kamijou Touma?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes.”

“Then you should know that this is not the most embarrassing thing I have ever witnessed here,” the Doctor said with a smile.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket, it startled Kamijou out of the daydream he was having in class. He carefully pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the text.

[“Kuroko sick and sent to hospital unconscious and they don’t know why. Jasmine went with her because she doesn’t trust them! I’m going at lunchtime. I’m so worried! I’m sorry to bother you! Misaka]

[“Baka, you don’t have to do anything. I just needed a friend to talk to. I’m sorry to bother you. Misaka”]

Carefully keeping an eye on Komoe-sensei, he responded.

[“That’s what friends are for. It must be serious if Jasmine went with her! I will meet you there for support. What time?”]

[“Baka, don’t skip school for me!”]

[“What time are you leaving?”]

Long Pause

[“Noon.”]

[“I will be there.”]

A Security Guard came to the ER exam room, glared at Jasmine, and handed something to Dr. Heaven Canceller. He turned to Jasmine and gave it to her. It had her picture on it, was on a lanyard, and had a red border. “This is an All-Access Pass. There is literally no door you cannot open at the Hospital with this pass. I want you to feel safe here. If you look, it is the same as mine.”

It was indeed.

“Now, we are going to move Shirai to isolation and you are going to have to scrub and gown up to go in her room. I recommend that while you do that, Imouto can watch Shirai through the window and if anything happens, call you. Then, once you are in the room, Imouto can scrub in as well. Deal?”

Jasmine looked doubtful. Misaka 10032 made a fast gesture with her bag and suddenly was holding an assault rifle with a grenade launcher underneath. “Misaka 10032 swears that nothing will happen to Friend Shirai while Friend Jasmine is preparing to enter Isolation Chamber Misaka 10032 states with fierce determination.”

Jasmine slowly smiled and patted Misaka 10032 on the shoulder. “I apologize for doubting you.”

The red film over her eyes cleared and Misaka was appalled to see five bodies lying on the floor, twitching. And she was still sparking a little. Then her head and neck were grabbed in a merciless fashion that could mean only one thing.

“Misaka, we have discussed using powers inside the dorm. Before I administer Justice, why is *My Building* blacked out and why are five girls lying on the floor?”

“D…d…d…Dorm…Mistress. I was walking to lunch when I overheard that one,” Misaka pointed, “Say she saw Jasmine in her underwear, carrying Kuroko naked, bleeding from…from…” Misaka looked anguished and embarrassed. “Then she said Kuroko was doing something perverted which is why she had to go hospital!”

Dorm Mother let her iron grip on Misaka’s neck go. “Go eat lunch and meet your car. We will discuss your punishment later. I will deal with… these…”

Misaka couldn’t believe she didn’t get a neck stretching! She didn’t care about what punishment she got; it would be worth it. She ran to the café and grabbed a few tea sandwiches and a lemonade.

Her phone croaked.

[Shirai being placed in Isolation Ward. Situation serious. Jasmine]

Misaka choked. She was no longer hungry. She didn’t realize that tears were starting as she got up from the table and started to the front door. Dorm Mistress was waiting for her. Misaka didn’t trust her voice and just showed her the message. Dorm Mistress’ left eyebrow went up.

She put an arm around Misaka and said, “Come along, Misaka-chan. The car is here.” She escorted Misaka to the car and sent her off to the hospital.

Jasmine decided that Isolation full body suits sucked. She had gotten dressed just to have to take off her clothes again to put on the suit. She did take the Nurse’s advice and wear scrubs under it, but it was warm, itchy, and rubbed her in places that she didn’t want to be rubbed. She took over part of Shirai’s care by offering to change the cooling cloths every five minutes to free the Isolation Nurse to handle the more important duties.

Shirai’s temperature stubbornly refused to come down, so they constantly were place damp cloths over her nude body to try to cool it down. In between, Jasmine just held Shirai’s hand and talked to her. Asking her where she might like to go on a date. Talking about concerts, movies, walks in a park, anything cheerful. She sensed Misaka 10032 staring at her.

“Are you ok, Misaka 10032?” Jasmine asked.

“Misaka 10032 is confused Misaka 10032 confesses. Misaka 10032 has read in magazines and Mangas that dates are things that boys and girls perform together, yet Friend Jasmine is proposing to perform them with Friend Shirai.”

“Oh boy,” said Jasmine, “Has your Big Sister not explained these things to you, Misaka 10032?”

“Big Sister has attempted to in the past Misaka 10032 states to Friend Jasmine but Big Sister always turns red and begins speaking in circles and ceases making sense after a few minutes Misaka 10032 reports sadly.”

“I am not surprised,” Jasmine said. “OK, would you like me to try?”

“Misaka 10032 would be interested as are the other Sisters who are linking in.”

“Linking in?”

“Sisters have a shared network that exchanges information between all Sisters Misaka 10032 explains to Friend Jasmine. What one Sister experiences all Sisters can experience if the Sister chooses to share Misaka 10032 reveals to Friend Jasmine.”

“Oh boy. OK, here we go. You are correct that society considers a relationship between a boy and a girl to be quote ‘Normal’ Misaka 10032, however, that is not correct. People of the same sex can feel a mutual attraction in exactly the same way, fall in love, become a couple, and get married.”

“That is when the boy puts a ring on the girl and she wins Misaka 10032 explains to the network.”

Jasmine face palmed.

“Now, have you seen how Shirai-san behaved with Big Sister?”

“Misaka 10032 has observed Friend Shirai touching Big Sister in ‘No-Go’ areas. Friend Shirai also touched Misaka 10032 in ‘No-Go’ areas, believing Misaka 10032 to be Big Sister Misaka 10032 states factually.”

“OK, Shirai is a girl who likes only girls and is not interested in boys. She prefers to date only girls.”

Jasmine could see wheels turning in Misaka 10032’s head. “So does that mean that Friend Jasmine also only prefers to date girls since Friend Jasmine is promising to take Friend Shirai on all these dates asks Misaka 10032.

“I prefer girls but have also had a boyfriend in the past. I like both boys and girls, but mostly girls, Misaka 10032. Does it bother you that I like girls?”

Misaka 10032 stared at Jasmine with her expressionless face. She appeared to be giving the question thought. Meanwhile, Jasmine changed all the cooling cloths again and checked Shirai’s temperature. Down to forty point eight C, a small improvement.

“Misaka 10032 finds it interesting as Misaka 10032 had not considered that dating girls Misaka 10032 confesses.”

The Nurse came in and ran a complete set of vitals on Shirai and then left again.

“Would Friend Jasmine consider going on a date with Misaka 10032 Misaka 10032 asks hopefully.”

Jasmine coughed she was so startled. “Are you asking me out on a date, Misaka 10032?” She looked at the girl carefully; even though her face didn’t really show emotions, Jasmine could see she was looking a little shy and a little hopeful.

“Misaka 10032 has never been on a date Misaka 10032 confesses and Misaka 10032 finds Friend Jasmine aesthetically pleasing, easy to converse with, and interesting. Misaka 10032’s magazines state that these are reasons to ask a person for a date to see if two people are compatible and should form a relationship Misaka 10032 says wistfully.”

Jasmine was stunned. She had never been asked out before by another girl; she had always done the asking. And she had never quite heard it phrased like this before. She needed to ask Misaka-senpai a little bit more about her Sisters.

“Misaka 10032, I would love to go on a date with you. Since this will be your first date ever, I will try to make it extra special for you. Tell me what would be your dream first date.”

“Misaka 10032 has only read Manga, Teen Magazines, and Teen TV shows about boys and girls so Misaka 10032 is unsure what the conditions would be with another female Misaka 10032 confesses.” 

Jasmine laughed lightly; she took Misaka 10032’s hands in hers. “They are exactly the same, Sweetie. I would suggest, perhaps, a nice dinner in a quiet place so we can talk and learn about each other, then maybe an activity we both like. Since I see you are into firearms, is there someplace we could go target shooting?”

“Misaka 10032 can take Friend Jasmine to the target range.”

“Perfect! See, we have a nice evening set up with somethings to do that we both like. A perfect first date. I only hope I don’t disappoint you.”

“Misaka 10032 needs to exchange phone numbers with Friend Jasmine and set a date and time.”

“Here’s my number and how about next week Friday after school? Where can we meet?”

“Misaka 10032 would like to be picked up at her apartment like in all the romantic stories Misaka 10032 asks hopefully.”

“Done. I’m looking forward to this, Sweetie.”

As Misaka got out of the car, she saw Kamijou waiting for her in front of the hospital. He rushed over to her. “Are you OK, Misaka?” he asked as he hugged her.

“No,” she answered miserably, “They put her in isolation. Jasmine is with her, on edge, and will probably kill someone who tries to do something medical she doesn’t like. I got Imouto there to try to help keep her calm.”

“Smart!”

The two of them went into the hospital. They noticed the Security Guards were nervous around Misaka and the Nurse picked up the phone and placed a call as soon as she saw them. They walked up to the information desk. “We are here to see Shirai Kuroko, please.” Misaka said politely.

“Just a moment, RailGun. Doctor Canceller is coming.”

Misaka looked at Kamijou and started to tear up. “Shhh, it doesn’t mean bad news, necessarily, Misaka.” He put his arm around her. Misaka stiffened at first, but then relaxed a little.

Dr Heaven Canceller came bustling up and looked around. “Good, no bodies on the floor.”

“Huh?”

“Security tried to stop Jasmine from entering the ER. It did not go well…”

“Oh no! Anyone hurt?”

“No, she was very controlled. I don’t think she was even aware of what she did.”

“How is Kuroko? Is she still…alive?”

“She’s alive and in isolation. We’re still running tests to see what has made her so sick. Jasmine and Imouto are with her. You can scrub in and go see her, but you, King of Disasters, I’m afraid, cannot.”

“Why Doctor?” Misaka asked.

“Her temperature is so high; we took off all her clothes.”

Kamijou turned very red. “It’s good Misaka, imagine how much more she would hate me if she knew I saw her like that. I can wait in the waiting room.”

Dr. Canceller led them upstairs and Misaka went and changed while Kamijou tried to find a magazine less than five years old. Misaka gasped as she entered the room. Kuroko’s color was terrible, her hair limp and lifeless, and her face was slack. Not the cute little girl that Misaka knew so well. Misaka looked at Jasmine’s face and saw sadness and worry.

“Her temperature went down another point, Doctor. But now I’m worry about febrile seizures.”

“Jasmine, I know all medical tests are anathema to you but I want you to please listen calmly to you as I explain what test I need to do next. Can you hear me out?”

Jasmine nodded, but her face grew cloudy. Misaka began to regret not bringing Kamijou with them. She stood next to Jasmine and took Jasmine’s hand in hers and held it tightly.

“Jasmine-san, when you have a systemic infection like this, moving so rapidly throughout the body, an old Doctor like me worries about the brain and whether it might be Meningitis. If it is, we have very little time to counteract the disease. The only way to see if she has the disease is to test her cerebral-spinal with a spinal tap under fluoroscopy.”

“No…” Jasmine whispered, “No, I won’t let you vivisect her brain again.” She started to glow.

“Jasmine! Stop it! This isn’t Jenn! They aren’t going to touch Kuroko’s brain!” Misaka shouted into Jasmine’s face. Misaka shook her lightly.

Jasmine blinked a couple of times and stopped glowing. “Oh my God, it happened again.” She started to cry.

Misaka wrapped her arms around Jasmine, “It’s OK, shhh. You were protecting Kuroko.”

“Misaka 10032 observes that Friend Shirai’s eyes are opening.”

*cough*

“Chlksj”

Jasmine leaned over Shirai, “What Sweetie?”

“Klkasjijd”

Dr. Heaven Canceller handed her a forceps with a wet sponge. “Swab out her mouth with this, it’s probably too dry to talk.”

“Sweetie, open your mouth, please.”

Shirai opened her mouth and Jasmine gently and carefully moved the wet sponge around to moisturize her dry mouth. She took it out again.

“Where?” Shirai tried again. 

Misaka took her hand, “You’re in the hospital Kuroko, you’re really sick.”

Shirai looked like she was trying to focus her eyes. “Head hurts,” she said, and then her eyes slid shut and she fell unconscious again.

Jasmine and Misaka looked at each other. “Jasmine, you can trust him! He won’t hurt Kuroko!”

Jasmine looked at the doctor. “Explain the procedure to me.”

“Under local anesthetic, while the patient is lying on her side, we put a special catheter into the lower spine, just above the pelvis. A needle is then passed into the spinal cord area and a small amount of cerebral-spinal fluid is removed and taken to the lab. We then remove the catheter and bandage the area. The Patient has to remain on their side for an hour or so. The only side effect is that smaller patients, like Shirai, tend to have a headache for a day or so afterwards.”

“So the needle does not go to the brain?”

“No, you will be able to watch it the whole time on the screen as the Neurologist places it and takes the sample.”

“I don’t like it. But Misaka says you are a good guy, and I have to learn trust. But I will blow this place up if I see it near her brain.”

“Deal.”

The stretcher they brought for Shirai looked so much like a coffin Misaka almost became ill. It was clear, but not very big. It was designed to isolate patients with infectious disease as they were transported around the hospital. Shirai was covered with a sheet, loaded, and then they went to the Fluro room. Only Jasmine was allowed in. On top of her infection gear, she now had to wear a heavy lead gown that covered her whole body, shoulders to ankles, plus another one that wrapped around her neck, and leaded glasses.

The Neurologist had been briefed and showed her what the needle looked like and even showed her against Shirai’s back how it could not reach Shirai’s brain. They then got started. A Nurse had scrubbed down Shirai’s back and a sterile field was established. Jasmine watched the Doctor work, first by administering the local, then by carefully starting the catheter into her spine. He would just tap a floor pedal with his foot so that he could see where the catheter was inside Shirai’s spine.

Once he had it where he wanted it, it was anchored with tape, and a long needle was pulled out of it and disposed of. Two samples were quickly collected and sent to the lab.

“Why aren’t you taking it out?” asked Jasmine anxiously.

“We always wait for the lab to confirm the samples are good, just in case,” the Doctor replied. “You do not want to do multiple lumbar punctures on a patient this sick, Miss.”

The phone rang and a Nurse answered. She turned and gave the Doctor a thumbs up. “There we go.” He then began the careful procedure of removing the catheter from Shirai’s back and sealing the wound. When he was done, he turned his chair around and looked at Jasmine and winked.

“Thanks for not blowing me up!” he said.

Classes ended and Saten and Uiharu met at the gates. “The number seventeen bus will take us right there,” Uiharu said to Saten, “And here it comes.” 

They both boarded and got a seat in the back.

“How do you think she is doing?” Uiharu asked in a worried tone.

“I don’t know,” Saten said. “I’m worried because we haven’t heard any more.”

“I know you’re worried because you didn’t even try to flip my skirt.”

“Well…”

“Good thing,” whispered Uiharu, “I decided to go without panties today to see how it felt.”

Saten turned bright red and started fanning herself. “You’re, you’re joking!”

Uiharu giggled, “Only one way to find out!”

“Uiharu!” Satan whispered, “What is going on with you?”

“I’m spreading my wings a little.”

They got back to the Isolation room, where Jasmine had to completely change the outer gear and scrub down again. She made sure both Misakas were watching Shirai first before she did so. She then came back into the Shirai’s room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

“So?” Misaka said softly, “I didn’t hear explosions…”

“It was like he described,” Jasmine admitted. “I’m so sorry Misaka, I don’t even know how I’m here right now. Part of me wants to run screaming through this place…”

“Misaka 10032 sees Friend Jasmine in severe distress and is anguished that she cannot help.”

“The fact that you came here to keep me company means a lot to me,” Jasmine said to Misaka 10032.

Misaka 10032 then surprised both Jasmine and Misaka by walking behind Jasmine and carefully putting her arms around Jasmine’s shoulders, with her hands laying just above Jasmine’s chest, and laying her head lightly on Jasmine’s head.

“Immmm…Imouto, what are you doing?” Misaka stuttered.

“Misaka 11420 stated through the Network that her Teen Magazine indicated this was a way for a girl to show support to a boy in distress Misaka 10032 relays. Misaka 10032 is extrapolating the article and applying it to Friend Jasmine who has stated her preference for is for girls Misaka 10032 explains.”

Misaka stared at Jasmine and Misaka Imouto. Jasmine smiled a lopsided smile at Misaka. “Your Sister heard me talking to Shirai about how I was going to take her to all these different places on dates, if only she would wake up. I was talking just so Shirai would hear my voice. Misaka 10032 then had questions about why two girls would go on a date, as that was traditionally for a boy and a girl.”

“Misaka 10032 explained how Big Sister was unable to explain dating and relationships without breaking down and ceasing to make sense Misaka 10032 clarifies. Jasmine was able to clarify the issues for the Network Misaka 10032 states happily.”

“You gave my Sisters the ‘Sex Talk’?” Misaka said faintly, blushing madly.

“No, we only discussed dating. Do you need me to do that too?”

“NO!”

“Yes Misaka 10032 answers enthusiastically on behalf of all Sisters.”

“Is Last Order linked in?” Misaka asked softly. 

“Misaka 10032 answers in the affirmative and adds that Last Order is relaying to Accelerator.”

Misaka collapsed into a chair. “My life is over; I can never show my face in public again.”

“We’re here!” Uiharu said, “I hope she’s better.”

Saten followed her off the bus and into the Hospital. Saten desperately wanted to flip up Uiharu’s skirt, it was almost a compulsion for her every day that she couldn’t resist. But now she couldn’t do it. 

{“ I decided to go without panties today”}

Was Uiharu lying to her? Playing games with her? Saten was so out of it, she didn’t realize they had reached the waiting room by the Isolation area. 

“Uiharu! Saten!” Kamijou called out happily.

“How is she, Kamijou?” Uiharu asked.

“They took her for a spinal tap, I haven’t heard anything else. If Jasmine or Misaka come out, they have to scrub up again before they can go back in the room. You can go look through the window.”

“Why haven’t you gone, Kamijou?” Saten asked.

“Um…Shirai has such a high temperature, she’s…um…undressed,” Kamijou stuttered.

“Oh!” the girls said.

“Go without me but come back and let me know how she is, please.”

“We will!”

The girls gasped when they saw Shirai. She looked half dead. The girls saw Jasmine being held by Misaka’s Sister as Misaka was slumped in another chair. Misaka saw them through the window, got up and came over to them. In the back, Jasmine said something to the Sister and changed the cool cloths on Shirai and sat back again. The Sister immediately held her again.

“We’re waiting for her test results,” Misaka said through the window. “They don’t know why she’s so sick. Her temp is very high.”

“Misaka! Call the Nurse! She’s seizing!”

Misaka spun around and saw Jasmine turning Shirai on her side as Shirai was making spastic movements. Misaka pushed the call button frantically. “Misaka 10032 hold her IV lines so they don’t tangle, please. Just keep her from pulling them out. Don’t hold her down, let her move around.”

The Nurse came in, followed shortly thereafter by Dr Heaven Canceller. “Phenobarbital now!”

He put his stethoscope to her chest and listened. He straightened up as the seizures eased. “Lay her back down, Jasmine-san.”

Jasmine laid Shirai back down on her back. Shirai twitched a few times, but was still again. Jasmine looked at the window; Saten and Uiharu were holding each other and Uiharu was crying.

The Doctor looked at her and Misaka. “Well, we think we know what’s trying to kill little Shirai. The Spinal Tap was clear, so that’s good. The bad news is she has a Gram-Negative bacterial infection, probably through that hand wound. It’s a type of Septic Shock and it can be deadly. We’re starting her on Gamma globulin right now. Do you have any idea how she might have got that cut?”

The girls were quiet for a few seconds and then Jasmine jumped up and started to glow blue, “Those BITCHES!”

Misaka 10032 threw her arms around Jasmine. “Friend Jasmine Misaka 10032 cautions you not to lose control and injure Friend Shirai or Friend Doctor.”

“Doctor, what Jasmine means is some bullies hurt Shirai in the bathroom the other day.”

“Bathroom floor, that would do it. OK, we will start the treatment now. Jasmine-san, I assume this is your new home for now?”

“Try to move me.”

Doctor Heaven Canceller laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll have dinner brought for you. How about you Sisters?”

“Misaka 10032 will stay to support Friend Jasmine Misaka 10032 states firmly.”

“I’m staying too,” Misaka said.

“I’m sorry I can’t bring in any beds for you girls, you’ll have to sleep in the chairs.”

“I’ve slept in much worse, Doc. Don’t sweat it,” Jasmine said. She walked over to him. “I’m sorry I’m so hard to handle, Doc. When this over, I’ll tell you a little.”

Misaka looked shocked.

“Jasmine-chan, keep your secrets. You mentioned Kihara and that alone will give me nightmares. I’ll have food brought up.”

Jasmine sat down again next to the bed and held Shirai’s hand. She indicated with her head Misaka should take the other one, but Misaka went to the window first to tell the girls what was happening.

“Shirai-senpai, we are here waiting for you to wake up and be your happy self again. Look! There’s even TWO Misakas here watching over you! I…we need you well again. Don’t forget, Friday is the day for that…Puta…to come challenge me and I am going to make sure she does. I want you there to cheer for me!”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Misaka 10032 sit down next to her and then shyly take her other hand. Misaka 10032 was closely watching Jasmine’s face. “Is Misaka 10032 acting in an inappropriate fashion Misaka 10032 asks shyly. Misaka 10032 is not familiar with courtship rituals but wishes to express support and initial signs of affection for Friend Jasmine Misaka 10032 states timidly.”

Jasmine smiled at Misaka 10032. “This is new for me too, Misaka 10032, may I call you Imouto like your Big Sisters does?”

Misaka 10032 nodded.

“Imouto, I’ve always been the one to ask someone out, except for my one boyfriend, so, when you asked me out for a date, it was a new and exciting experience for me too. Thank you! We are both experiencing something new together!” Jasmine said softly.

“Misaka 10032 has never held hands before and is finding it…pleasing Misaka 10032 reports to the Network and Friend Jasmine.”

“Imouto, if I can ask a personal question, do your Sisters share your thoughts or also your sensations?”

“Both, one, or neither, depending on what the Sister is willing to share Misaka 10032 replies.”

“Oh…my…”

Misaka had finished explaining to the girls about Shirai and they were going to go let Kamijou know what was going on. She turned around to see Jasmine holding Shirai’s hand *AND* her little Sister’s hand. Imouto was looking at Jasmine…strangely. Misaka then remembered how Misaka 10032 had draped herself over Jasmine earlier…

{“Misaka 11420 stated through the Network that her Teen Magazine indicated this was a way for a girl to show support to a boy in distress Misaka 10032 relays. Misaka 10032 is extrapolating the article and applying it to Friend Jasmine who has stated her preference for is for girls Misaka 10032 explains.”}

Misaka started to blush. She walked over to the chair on the other side of the bed and sat down, gently holding Shirai’s other hand. She pointedly looked at Jasmine and her Sister and cleared her throat.

“Big Sister Misaka 10032 and the other Sisters heard Friend Jasmine’s explanation of updated dating rituals. After consideration Misaka 10032 informed Friend Jasmine that Misaka 10032 finds Friend Jasmine aesthetically pleasing, easy to converse with, and interesting so Misaka 10032 asked Friend Jasmine out on a date Misaka 10032 reports to overprotective Big Sister. Misaka 10032 would like to further report that the Network supports Misaka 10032’s decision.”

Misaka just stared. And turned red. Jasmine looked at her calmly.

“This is the first time another girl has ever asked me out. Usually I have to ask. Took me by surprise too.”

“Jasmine, physically Imouto is the same age as us; mentally, she only has a little over one year’s experience in the real world,” Misaka said carefully. “Everything is new and exciting to her…”

“Misaka, let me stop you before you say something that *could* be interpreted as insulting, ok?” Jasmine said with a smile. “I’m not that kind of girl.”

Misaka’s face was now a brilliant red. “I never thought you were…I…just they…she might…oh GODS!”

“Misaka 10032 relays that Last Order states that Accelerator is willing to act as a chaperone Misaka 10032 states with a small amount of fear that this will make for an awkward situation.”

“You are still letting the Sisters listen to this?!”

“It is instructive Misaka 10032 states firmly.”

Misaka looked to see how Jasmine was taking all this: Jasmine was giggling behind her hand, but when she saw Misaka looking at her with the horrified look on Misaka’s face, Jasmine lost it and starting belly laughing. “Oh, Senpai! Your face says it all! ‘My sweet little Sister on her first date! With a more experienced girl! Oh no!’” Jasmine laughed even harder.

Misaka wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

“Misaka, Imouto, I am not a molester. I like girls, but I like romance. This is Imouto’s first date ever and I want it to be magical and special, not something horrible that she will remember with disgust. I want Imouto to have her dream date. I want to have a dream date. After that, we shall see. But this is just a first date; we need to see if it leads to a second date.”

“Big Sister Misaka 10032 agrees. Misaka 10032 has never had a date and would like to experience the sensations. Further research by other Sisters indicates that same sex dating can bring the same endorphins as opposite sex dating.”

“Is this what a stroke feels like?” Misaka asked faintly.

“Shirai?” Jasmine said suddenly, leaning forward. She had seen the little girl’s eye lids flutter.

“Glaghsn”

This time Jasmine was ready because the Nurse had brought special lollipop sponges in sterile water to give Shirai if she tried to speak. “Open your mouth, baby and just suck on this a little to moisten your mouth.”

Shirai opened her mouth a little and Jasmine put the sponge in. Shirai chewed on it a little and then gagged so Jasmine took it out. “Sissy,” Shirai said weakly. 

“Here Kuroko!” Misaka said leaning forward so Shirai could see her. She took Shirai’s other hand again.

“Where? I can’t see straight…blurry.”

Jasmine started ringing for the Nurse. “I’m calling for the Doctor, Sweetie. Hang on!”

“Jasmine? Where? I can’t see!”

The Nurse came in and Jasmine quickly briefed her on what was happening. She paged the Doctor. Jasmine went back to Shirai’s side. She raised the head of the bed up and took Shirai’s temperature again. Forty point four, down some more, but still very high. “Tell me what you can make out, Shirai-san,” Jasmine said.

“Blurry, no focus. Shapes.”

“Excuse me for a second, Imouto,” Jasmine said. She slid up onto the bed and took Shirai into her arms. “It’s Jasmine, Shirai. I’m holding you just to comfort you until the Doctor gets here. Is that all right?”

“Mommy! I’m scared Mommy! Hold me!” Shirai buried her head in Jasmine’s chest. She was trying to grab onto her, but the IVs where holding her arms back, so Jasmine just wrapped her long arms around Shirai and held her tight.

Jasmine looked at the Misakas, then looked down at Shirai. “It’s ok baby, Mommy has you. Mommy will hold you. Doctor is coming, but Mommy will hold you close, Sweet Baby.” Jasmine held Shirai’s head to her chest and just rocked her a little like a baby or small child. 

Shirai was whimpering: “Momma! Don’t let go, Momma!”

“Oh. My. God.” Misaka whispered.

At the window, Uiharu and Saten could tell something was wrong, but didn’t know what. Misaka 10032 came over and told them, “Friend Shirai is conscious, but unable to see properly, Misaka 10032 reports. She is also mentally confused and believes Friend Jasmine is her Mother Misaka 10032 further reports.”

“Where’s the Doctor?” Misaka cried.

“He’s coming,” the Nurse replied, “He was with another critical patient and will be here in a moment.”

“Hush little baby, don’t you cry, Mama’s gonna sing you a lullaby,” Jasmine was singing softly in English to Shirai as she rocked her with a sweet voice, “Hush little baby, don’t say a word, Mama’s gonna buy you a Mockingbird. If that Mockingbird won’t sing, Mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring won’t shine…”

The Doctor came hustling in. “What happened?”

Misaka took him aside and told him everything that had happened since Shirai opened her eyes. Jasmine kept holding, rocking, murmuring to and, occasionally, kissing Shirai’s head through her mask. Shirai just buried her head as far as she could in Jasmine’s chest. Shirai finally managed to get one hand on the covering Jasmine was wearing and had a death grip on it.

“It’s the fever affecting her brain. We are going to have to do something more drastic. Jasmine-san, is Shirai conscious?”

“She is not awake and oriented times three Doctor.”

“Jasmine-san, since you are holding her, I am going to trust you not to lose control, ok?”

“Let me translate that to: you are about to propose something that I will hate.”

“If it saves your friend’s brain, eyesight, and life, will you still hate it?”

“You fight dirty Doc. I can respect that. Go ahead. Misaka, you might want to let the girls know they might have to drag Kamijou here.”

“Misaka 10032 will alert them. Friends Uiharu and Saten, be prepared to have to bring Savior here, regardless of Friend Shirai’s state of undress Misaka 10032 states as an alert.”

“What?”

“A sure fire, but safe way to lower the body’s core temperature is to connect the person to a hypothermic cardiopulmonary bypass machine, using it to circulate the blood supply through a cooling system, then returning it to the body to lower the temperature…”

Jasmine’s body started to glow bright blue, her eyes were out of focus. Misaka waved frantically at the girls and they ran for Kamijou. 

“Jasmine, you are holding Kuroko, you are going to hurt her! Stop! He’s not going to do any experiments!” Misaka shouted at Jasmine.

Jasmine’s arm came up, “You’ll take Jenn away from me over my dead body! You’re not going to Vivisect her while you rape her!” Her other arm wrapped around Shirai protectively.

“Doctor! Get behind me!” Misaka cried, throwing herself between him and Jasmine and trying to gather a shield to protect him and herself..

The standoff was resolved in a bizarre manner by Misaka Imouto who had made her way, seemingly unnoticed by Jasmine, to the side of the bed. Combat trained from decanting, she batted Jasmine’s arm up to the ceiling and then leaned in, ripped both their masks off, and kissed Jasmine hard on the lips! Misaka 10032 wrapped the arm not holding Jasmine’s free arm in the air, around Jasmine’s head to maintain the kiss for a few moments. 

It apparently worked , because Jasmine’s eyes came back into focus, and then she turned dark red. Misaka 10032 backed her head away from Jasmine’s face a few inches, but studied Jasmine’s look. “How was Misaka 10032’s first attempt at osculation Misaka 10032 asks shyly. While it was an attempt to defuse a volatile situation without violence Misaka 10032 is worried that the quality of her technique is poor Misaka 10032 states while hoping for reassurance to the contrary.”

“Oh. My. God!” said Jasmine. “Is everyone ok? I didn’t hurt anyone?”

“Well, I think you knocked a year off of my life expectancy,” Dr Heaven Canceller said with a chuckle. “I’m not sure if my bedside manner is that bad or you are just that sensitive. Maybe we should let the boy hold your arm next time I want to ask one of these questions and see if that makes a difference.”

“That…that might not be a bad idea,” Misaka said shakily.

Kamijou and the girls appeared at the window and he immediately covered his eyes and spun around.

“Misaka, I’m sorry, I mean, Imouto. If that was your first kiss ever, and I was blessed to receive it, I can’t *wait* for the second one!” Jasmine said to Misaka 10032.

Misaka 10032 backed away from Jasmine and looked, well, the same, but maybe brighter. “Misaka 10032 is ecstatic that her first kiss has been successful. Misaka 10032 looks forward to attempting more with Friend Jasmine. Misaka 10032 reports with satisfaction that other Sisters are jealous.”

Misaka face palmed. “Let me talk to Kamijou.” She walked over to the window and let the girls and a really embarrassed Kamijou know what had happened and that everything was alright now. Kamijou bolted down the hallway.

“OK, Doc, let’s try it again. Can this be done in this room?”

“I’m afraid it has to be done in an OR, under full sterile conditions, Jasmine-san. I would like to prep her for the surgery in the next thirty minutes. The actual procedure will take between two to four hours as we need to slowly bring down her temperature before we can disconnect her and let her heart restart and take over.”

Jasmine looked at Misaka in agony, clutching Shirai to her chest. “I don’t like it! I Don’t!” Jasmine was almost hyperventilating. 

Misaka was feeling just as anxious, “Doctor, is there no other way?”

“Not as safe, reliable, or as fast Misaka-san. I’m sorry, I wish there was. Jasmine-san, you can stay with Shirai every step of the way.”

“Momma…”

“Let’s do it before I lose my nerve.”

In a few minutes, the rolling coffin showed up again. Jasmine was still holding Shirai tightly. “Jasmine, let her go,” Misaka said gently, “Please help her by letting them take her, you are going with her too.”

Jasmine looked up at Misaka with wet eyes. “You promise they won’t torture her?”

“Imouto and I will guard her until you change and get in the room with her, I promise.”

“You think I’m crazy.”

Misaka 10032 put her arm around Jasmine again. “Misaka 10032 thinks you are protective of Friends and that makes you wonderful Misaka 10032 says in admiration.”

Jasmine released Shirai’s body to the Nurses. “Momma!” Shirai cried.

“It’s OK Baby, I’ll be right there.”

As Jasmine and Misaka followed the coffin down the hall, Misaka 10032 stopped to let the girls know what was happening and that it would be hours until they knew anything. The girls decided to go home and wait for a call, they would let Kamijou know as well. He decided to wait.

The girls boarded their bus. “Did you see Misaka’s Sister kiss Jasmine?” Saten asked. 

“That was strange,” Uiharu said, “but it did stop her from attacking.”

“Do you think they are dating?” Saten asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t think they met before today…”

“The Sisters are pretty sheltered, I don’t think they know about dating or anything,” Saten said. “Speaking of which, how are you doing with your boyfriend?”

Uiharu blushed…”Saten! You promised you wouldn’t tease!”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I guess I’m just a little jealous that you are dating.”

“Well…not really, I’m still working up my nerve, but I’m getting ready to, Saten.”

“But you are farther along than me. Do you have any boys you plan to ask?”

“Yes, and it will be soon, now that I have the clothes.”

They got off the bus and walked to their dorm building. Just as they were about to split up Saten’s hands lived a life of their own, following a deep compulsion. “UI-HAR-U!” The skirt went up and Uiharu shrieked and so did Saten! “I thought you were lying!”

Uiharu ran into her dorm room and slammed the door. Saten then ran into her room, closing the door, and collapsing onto her floor in shock. 

Uiharu hadn’t been lying.

Jasmine and Imouto were in the OR, watching as Shirai’s heart and lungs were bypassed by a special machine. Dr Canceller was in charge and being very careful as he worked on the tiny little body. Imouto slowly moved over until she was standing very close to Jasmine. Imouto took a quick glance at Jasmine’s face then shyly reached her hand from her side, slowly took Jasmine’s hand in hers and held it. Jasmine looked at Imouto in gratitude and gave her a smile. They both looked at the Doctor working on Shirai. 

Shirai’s blood began leaving her body and entering the machine, cooling and then returning to her body; it was very disturbing to watch. The Doctors and Nurses were extremely attentive to Shirai, making sure nothing went wrong, constantly monitoring her vital signs.

It was torture for Jasmine to watch. If not for Imouto holding her hand, she probably would have had another episode. Instead she turned her thoughts inwards, and began to plan how she would handle getting the bully to actually show up on Friday and fight her.

Misaka sat next to Kamijou on the sofa in the waiting room. “Kamijou, I’m feeling horrible. I realized over the last few days just what an awful bully I have been to Kuroko lately; how I have terrorized her and been cruel to her to the point where she was actually afraid of me! Then this happens! She could die! I’ll never forgive myself!”

“Biribiri, she’s tough, don’t write her off yet. Did you apologize to her? Did you work on setting things right with her?”

*sniff* “I tried and Jasmine helped, but then I say something stupid and I scare her all over again!”

“But you fixed it.”

“Yes, I think so, but you can never tell with Shirai because of how devoted she is to me, although I almost broke that on the day Jasmine went to visit you. I’m horrible!”  
“You’re human. But you are willing to admit you were wrong and try to fix things which makes you better than most people, Mikoto.” Kamijou patted Misaka’s head.

“I have to tell you something, Kamijou, but you can’t tell anyone else. Promise?”

“Never.”

“Just before she got so sick, Jasmine-san asked Shirai for a date.”

“What?”

“Seriously. Shirai asked for time to think about it. Shirai didn’t tell me about it, Jasmine did because she didn’t want to cause trouble. She even said she wouldn’t ask Shirai out if I said no.”

“She’s very considerate,” Kamijou said

“You haven’t heard everything,” Misaka said. “Jasmine was talking to Shirai while she as unconscious, just talking to get her to respond, about going on a date, where they would go, etc. Imouto asked her about how could two girls date when it was supposed to be a boy and a girl, so Jasmine explained same-sex relationships to all the Sisters!”

Kamijou smirked.

“It’s not funny!”

He chuckled.

“Imouto asked Jasmine out on a date!!!”

“Wow, your Little Sister is growing up!” Kamijou had to quickly grab Misaka’s arm with his right hand to avoid being barbecued.

“It’s not funny! Jasmine even said she would give the Sisters ‘The Sex Talk’ for me!”

“Not ‘The Sex Talk’? Horrors!” Kamijou had to struggle to hold onto Misaka’s arm with his right hand between laughing hard and her struggling to break free and kill him.

“Misaka, seriously, you don’t really think Jasmine would take advantage of Imouto, do you? Really?”

“Nooo, not really. I can’t see her like that.”

“Then be happy for her and your Sister. Jasmine sounds like she’s lonely for partner and wants to date around. She’s more daring than the rest of us about asking someone out instead of being alone.”

That gave Misaka pause; it sounded like Kamijou was admitting he was lonely too and wanted to find a special someone but was too nervous to ask them out.

{“But, you need to pull up your shorts under your skirt and ask him out too. He’s waiting for you to make the first move. He doesn’t know where he stands with you and if you want to be his girl, you need to make the first move.”}

Misaka shook her head. Her cheeks started to turn red. She looked out of the side of her eyes at Kamijou, who was looking out of the side of his eyes at her. They both blushed and looked away. Misaka took a deep breath. “So, Kamijou, if maybe, I was to, say, ask you out to dinner this Saturday, would you go out with me?”

Dr Canceller walked over to Jasmine and Imouto. “First, I would like to thank you for not immolating my staff,” he said with a small grin. “The good news is that now, after an hour, her temperature is coming down nicely. I am much pleased. We are continuing with all her medications at the same time, but this will give her a better fighting chance if she is not dealing with such a high fever.”

“How much longer do you think, Doc?”

“Another hour of cooling, then we will wean her off the machine and disconnect, so two hours at most, Jasmine-san.”

“Thank you Doctor, I know I’m horrible to deal with, but thank you!”

The Doctor went back to monitoring the machines. Jasmine sent a quick text update to Misaka letting her know that the plan was working so far and they might be done in two more hours. She also sent a similar message to Uiharu and Saten.

Kamijou sweat dropped. “Are you asking me out on a date, Misaka?”

“Well, I’m…trying…not if you’re going to get all weird about it! Do you know hard it is for a girl to work up the courage to ask a boy out?”

“Yes.”

“Especially after he is a Clueless Baka and doesn’t even try to ask her out first, when she drops hints all over the place?”

“Yes.”

“And she really is a shy girl whose roommate is overprotective and the girl would like to try dating but the boy… what did you say?”

“I said yes, I would like to go to dinner with you on Saturday.”

Misaka flushed red. “Really?” she asked shyly.

“Really. I’ve never been able to work up the nerve to ask you because I thought you would just blast me like always for even thinking about it.”

“Or Shirai would kick you in the head,” Misaka giggled. Then she sobbed. “Kamijou! Please tell me she’ll be ok!”

Kamijou took Misaka in his arms and held her. “She’ll be kicking me in the head shortly, trust me.”

“Doctor temp is now thirty-eight point four and still dropping.”

“Nice work everyone, we may have saved this little girl’s life tonight. Let’s get her back to her room.”

Jasmine let go of Imouto’s hand and walked over to the OR team and bowed deeply and respectfully to them all. “Domo arigatou gozaimasu!”

Jasmine texted Misaka that they were on their way back to the room, while the team loaded Shirai back into the ‘Coffin’. Since her temperature was now much lower, they put Shirai into a hospital gown, so she let Misaka know it was safe for Kamijou to come to the room . The Nurses placed Shirai back in the bed and covered her with a sheet.

“She’ll probably sleep all night,” Doctor Canceller said, “Because of the anesthesia. Your food will be up shortly. I will be sleeping here tonight too.” 

He then left the room along with the Nurses. Kamijou had already left, so it was just the Sisters and Jasmine in the room with Shirai. Jasmine took Shirai’s temperature: thirty-eight point four. Tears leaked from her eyes. “Misakas, it’s thirty-eight point four!” She grabbed both Sisters in a fierce bear hugs, crushing them to herself.

“Can’t”

“Breath”

The two Sisters gasped out. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I forget my own strength!” Jasmine let them loose.

“Misaka 10032 thinks that a rib may have cracked Misaka 10032 says in an attempt at humor.”

Misaka was tearing up too. “Jasmine, you saved Kuroko’s life.”

“No, I didn’t”

“Yes, you did. You recognized something is seriously wrong. I would…I would have just left her there thinking…she had a headache. I would have left her there to die!” Tears really started to flow from Misaka’s eyes. “I would not have taken it seriously,” she whispered.

“Bullshit!” Jasmine said forcefully. “Maybe you wouldn’t have recognized it right away, but you would have checked on her twenty times in the morning and just caught it a little later, that’s all. You would have *never* left her there alone all day, and you know it!”

Misaka wiped her eyes. Jasmine folder her into her arms and held her closely. “I’ve been so horrible to Kuroko lately. She looks at me in fear so often. I thought she was going to die before I could finish repairing our friendship.” Misaka buried her face in Jasmine’s shoulder and the tears flowed. Jasmine slowly stroked Misaka’s back, trying not to scare her with the physical contact. Misaka actually melted into her arms a little.

“Think of this as another chance, a reminder of what you might have lost and use it wisely,” Jasmine said softly to Misaka. “No regrets.”

“How did you get so wise?” Misaka mumbled as she pulled back from Jasmine’s shoulder. Jasmine just smiled sadly at her. “Oh my gods, that was so insensitive!”

“It’s ok, Sweetie. I know what you truly meant.”

“Big Sister are you going to kiss Jasmine now Misaka 10032 asks with interest.”

“What?!” cried Misaka as she jumped back and blushed.

Jasmine turned to Misaka 10032 and motioned her over so that the two of them could sit next to each other by Shirai’s bedside. “Imouto, we are going to talk and see if we can make Big Sister’s head explode. Let’s see. Not every type of physical contact implies a sexual context or initiation of the desire to begin an intimate relationship.”

Imouto nodded.

“While I do find Big Sister very interesting and attractive, Shirai has been attempting to date her for far longer than I have known your Sister. It is considered rude, ill-mannered, and evil to attempt to steal another person’s love interest or to perform any type of intimate act, such as kissing, with them. So, while Big Sister has not yet formed any sort of romantic relationship with Shirai, I would never attempt to come between Shirai and her as that would be a betrayal of my friendship with Shirai. Does that make sense?”

“Misaka 10032 understands. This has been covered in Manga, though not in such detail.”

Misaka, in the meanwhile, was once again the most tomato of reds and fanning herself.

“Thus, Imouto, you can hug someone, for things like support, gratitude, happiness, sadness, fear, or a variety of other reasons without it being an attempt at initiating intimacy. Let me illustrate.”

Jasmine got up and walked over to a cowering Misaka and gently held her in her arms again. She put one arm behind Misaka’s back, the other on the back of Misaka’s head and slowly lowered Misaka’s head to her shoulder. “I am comforting Misaka, who is worried about Shirai-san and is also about to pass out from the discussion we are having. Notice my hands are not in the ‘No-Go’ areas, but merely in places where I can lend strength and comfort without scaring Big Sister into thinking I might be attempting to take advantage of her, like trying to kiss her.”

Misaka 10032 nodded, while Misaka relaxed a little from her fear of being touched. Jasmine let her go, whispering in her ear, “Good job not fainting!”

“So not all holding leads to more intimate activity Misaka 10032 clarifies for the Network.”

“Nor should it,” Jasmine answered. “For instance, you and I are having our first date in a little over a week. We don’t want to spoil it by doing anything prior to the date, that we would do on the date. I know this is all new and exciting for you and your Sisters, but taking time and enjoying a slow pace, rather than devouring it like a Manga will make much more enjoyable memories for you Imouto.”

Misaka 10032 was quiet and obviously thinking or communicating with her Sisters. “Does this mean that Friend Jasmine no longer wishes to hold hands with Misaka 10032 Misaka 10032 asks sadly.”

Jasmine looked at Imouto seriously, “I will be very sad if you don’t want to hold hands with me a little, Imouto. It’s just what I need right now, thank you.”

Misaka 10032 shyly gave her hand to Jasmine, who took it and held it. Jasmine then took her other hand and held Shirai’s.

“Big Sister Last Order reports that when she tries to hold Accelerator’s hand, the first two times he has given her chops to her head and called her a ‘copy-cat brat’ Misaka 10032 reports.”

“Tell her to tell him I’m going to send Savior over there to teach him how to behave nicely with Last Order.”

“Misaka 10032 reports that Accelerator is using words not fit for repeating.”

Jasmine said, “Excuse me a minute” to Imouto as she let go of her hand. She pulled out her mobile. “I’ll let Uiharu know if you can reach Saten-san, senpai. We forgot to update them!”

“Oh!”

[“Uiharu, they did a hypothermic cardiopulmonary bypass to bring Shirai-senpai’s temperature down and it worked. It’s still a little high, but not as awful as before! 😊”]

[“That’s great! I’m so happy! How are you doing, Jasmine? This has to be hard for you, we saw you. It was scary!”]

[“I’ll tell you about it one day, Uiharu. It’s a scary story and it will give you nightmares.”]

[“I can be brave for you.”]

[“I know you can. Listen, Friday, I have some business with some bullies, who caused Shirai to be so sick, to handle at school, so I will once again be late meeting you. I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to treat you so poorly.8~(“]

Uiharu looked at the message, she thought about it. Jasmine was actually treating her better than her friends, who tended to be late and forget to tell her, or just forget her.

[“Since you will be late and we will be out late, would you like to have a sleep-over at my dorm? It’s not as fancy as you are used to at Tokiwadai.”]

[“Aren’t you sweet! Will you be ok having me sleep over? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”]

[“Why would I be uncomfortable?”]

Jasmine paused. Was Uiharu that clueless or just that sweet. Jasmine went with sweet.

[“OK! I’ll pack a bag with everything I need and we can have a ‘Girl’s Night Out’. I’m treating you for dinner, no arguing! Do you want to go to the steak place again, so we can have a sweet Uiharu for dessert? 😉 “]

Uiharu blushed furiously.

[“I know you are blushing, Sweetie! LOL”]

[“That’s mean!”]

[“Hee, hee. I will let you choose the place, Uiharu.”]

[“The steak place was nice…”]

[“OK, send me your address and I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”]

Kamijou opened the door to his apartment and his danger warning went off. He took a fast step backwards which meant the lightening lunge of the white-clad body with flashing teeth flew past him and missed.

“No bites! No bites! Kamijou is innocent of whatever you are accusing him of Sharknado Nun!”

Index looked him over: no signs he had been in a fight, clothing not ripped, he was carrying bags of food. She leaned forward and sniffed. There was meat in the bags. Kamijou was slowly backing in the dorm room kitchen, holding the food bags as a shield. Index smelled curry spices in the bags. Her tummy growled. 

“Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, Index,” Kamijou said cheerfully, foolishly thinking he was safe. Index stood next to him in the kitchen and he gave her a box of watermelon Pocky, which she tore open. Then she looked at him suspiciously.

“Curry with meat, Pocky…” She sniffed his clothes. “No magic, but, hospital smells…” She sniffed again, “Short Hair!”

A dark cloud gathered around her body. “Grrrrrrr! Touma, were you fooling around with Short Hair and had to go to the hospital!” Loud teeth grinding noises.

“No Index! Her little friend, Shirai, is very sick and in the isolation ward at the hospital. So a group of us went there to see her and try to cheer up Misaka. Jasmine and Imouto were there too, staying in the room with Shirai.”

“Very sick?” Index asked.

“Temperature over forty,” Kaijou replied. “She had seizures while I was there. Misaka is very afraid for little Shirai.”

“You cook, I will say a prayer for her.”

“Thank you, Index. That means a lot.”

[“Saten, they hooked Kuroko up to a machine that cooled her blood and then her body down, so now her temperature is much lower. She’s still really sick, but it’s not as horrible as it was before. I was so scared!”

[“Thank goodness, Misaka. We were terrified for her, especially the seizures!”]

[“I keep thinking about badly I’ve treated her lately and how I never made it up to her and she would have died hating me.”]

[“Oh, Misaka. That would never happen. But serious question. Why was Jasmine going so crazy?”]

Long pause.

[“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that. It’s very personal for her. Maybe she will tell you someday, but I can’t betray something that personal.”]

[“Misaka…Uiharu wasn’t wearing panties today. She told me, but I thought she was teasing me andIflippedherskirtandohmygod!”]

[“WHAT?!”]

Misaka dropped her phone, causing Jasmine and Misaka 10032 to look at her. “Is there a problem Big Sister Misaka 10032 asks with concern.”

“No, I’m ok, thank you.”

[“Please tell me you didn’t do it in front of boys!”]

[“No, her dorm room, but she might be mad at me.”]

Misaka face palmed.

[“Might? 8-0”]

[“I know, she warned me and I did it anyhow. ☹ I’ll go apologize.”]

[“The longer you wait, the harder it will be.”]

[“I’m going now, I’ll let you know if she’s still mad.”]

Dinner arrived and the three girls ate. For hospital food, it was actually pretty good. The Nurse then brought pillows and blankets for the three of them, apologizing for the room being so cold, but that they were still trying to help Shirai lower her body temperature. She changed out all the IVs hanging from the poles, with one side having four and the other three. She then dimmed the lights and left.

The chairs all reclined to a degree so the girls made them into beds as best they could. Jasmine had hers right up next to Shirai’s bed, Misaka was near the door, and Imouto was close to Jasmine. Exhausted, they all fell into an uneasy sleep, occasionally waking up when the Nurses came in to make checks, then falling asleep again. Jasmine held Shirai’s hand the whole night.

Uiharu woke up from her pleasant dreams and stretched. All was right in her world today. She climbed down from her bunk and hit the shower to get ready for school. She started thinking about the fun weekend she had coming up and she started thinking about Jasmine. Why had Jasmine been worried about telling her that she liked girls? Didn’t Jasmine remember that Uiharu was partners with Shirai-san? Well, Jasmine knew that Uiharu was friends with Shirai-san and Misaka.

Uiharu started getting dressed, putting on her new…underwear… Oh! Jasmine knew that if they went shopping together that she would be seeing Uiharu…mostly naked… and she wanted to be sure Uiharu would be not be embarrassed if a girl who liked girls saw her…mostly naked… 

Jasmine had asked if she would be uncomfortable with Jasmine sleeping over too.

Jasmine was so considerate!

Oh!! She touched my…oh!! But she asked permission first! Uiharu blushed. She quickly finished getting dressed, like someone might be watching. 

As she made her breakfast, she thought some more. Did that mean the party this weekend was a ‘Date’? Or were they just two friends going to a party? 

{“would you like to be my ‘Plus One’?”}

That was vague. She decided she would ask Jasmine directly. 

It was still pretty early in the morning, but someone was squeezing Jasmine’s hand. She opened her eyes and say Shirai looking at her from the hospital bed.

“Hioasojned?”

“Just a second, Sweetie, I have just what you need.” Jasmine whispered. Jasmine grabbed the sponge lollipop soaked in sterile water and held it to Shirai’s mouth. “Open up and suck on this for a moment Sweetie to wet your mouth.”

Shirai took it in her mouth and sucked on it.

“Where am I? Hospital I guess.”

“Shirai-senpai, I won’t lie to you, you almost died. You have been very, very sick. You scared me and Misaka-senpai to death. You are in the Isolation Ward because of the sickness.”

“You…you went to the hospital with me?”

“I think I’ve scared the crap out of a lot of people here,” Jasmine said with a frown, “But no one was going to Vivisect you!”

Jasmine took the bed controls and raised the head of the bed up. “Can you see clearly,” Jasmine asked anxiously.

“Of course! Why?”

“You went blind for a while,” Jasmine said choking up a little. “Can I sit next to you and hold you?”

Shirai looked at the big girl who looked scared and sad. “Of course.”

Jasmine sat next to her and took Shirai in her arms again, like the day before. Shirai’s head lay on her chest. Jasmine stroked Shirai’s hair while Shirai lay there and enjoyed the sensation of being held and comforted. “Shirai, your temperature was over forty-one for hours. You had seizures, you went blind, you hallucinated. I…we were terrified.”

“Did, did you hurt anyone Jasmine?”

“I shocked a Security Guard, they tell me and I threatened the Doctor twice,” Jasmine responded softly, embarrassed.

“Because of me?”

“Never again!” Jasmine whispered fiercely. “No one I lo…like will ever be tortured again.”

Shirai just cuddled a little closer to Jasmine. Jasmine stroked her head some more.

“Misaka 10032 is glad to see Friend Shirai is conscious Misaka 10032 whispers happily. Should Misaka 10032 ring for the Nurse Misaka 10032 asks Friend Jasmine.”

“Gently wake your Sister up first, Imouto,” Jasmine said, “then call the Nurse.”

“Misaka 10032 complies.”

There were some mumbles from the other chair, then, “Awake?!” and the blanket flew into the air and Misaka virtually teleported herself to the bed. She slid in on Shirai’s other side and put her arms around the little girl. Jasmine gently put Shirai into Misaka’s arms, so Shirai’s head was on Misaka’s chest. Misaka was crying tears of joy.

“I thought I lost you forever! I was so scared! You were so sick and I couldn’t electrocute anything to help you! Kuroko, I am so sorry for being such a bitch to you!”

“Onee-sama!”

Misaka was sobbing in relief. She held Shirai tightly to her little chest, which normally Shirai would be enjoying, but she was too worn out from the illness.

The Nurse came in, “I’ve paged the Doctor, but I am glad to see you are conscious! Misaka, please don’t smother her!”

“I…I’m sorry,” Misaka said as she gently lowered Shirai back down again.

“Just when it was getting good,” teased Shirai.

“You must be feeling better,” laughed Misaka through her tears.

Dr. Heaven Canceller came in. “Ah, so I can still work Miracles! You were tarnishing my reputation for a while, young Shirai-chan.”

He proceeded to poke, prod, listen, and do the usual embarrassing Doctor things. He then ordered another round of blood tests while keeping a careful eye on Jasmine who just glared for a moment and then relaxed. “Well, it seems your bodyguard approves of my blood tests, or at least is not ready to shock me over them.” He laughed.

“Was it that bad, Doctor?” Shirai asked.

“Well, I’ve had some overprotective guardians before…but not quite like this,” he admitted. “But all’s well that ends well.”

“When can I leave?”

“Let’s see if you can keep your temperature down and what your blood tests say. I’ll let you know in a few hours.” He waved and left with the Nurse.

“Oh no! I haven’t updated Dorm Mother!” Misaka cried, she whipped out her phone and placed a call. “Dorm Mother? It’s Misaka. Hai. I am so sorry I haven’t called. Hai. It was a very rough day yesterday, they had to connect her to a machine to cool her blood and body down. She just woke up this morning. Hai. We don’t know, the Doctor will tell us in a few hours. Hai. Hai. I will take my punishment as soon as we return. Hai. I will call as soon as we hear from the Doctor. Thank you.”

“Punishment?” Jasmine asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“Lie.”

“Darn, I forgot about your power.”

“Truth,” Jasmine said with a wicked smile.

Misaka sighed, “I blacked out the Dorm.”

Jasmine looked at her funny. “Half-truth.”

“I don’t want to tell you because you will do something crazy.”

“Truth.”

They looked over at the bed, Shirai had fallen asleep again.

Misaka grabbed Jasmine’s arm and towed her as far away from Shirai as they could get. “Promise me you won’t do something crazy when we get back to the dorm, that you ill be calm and not attack anyone and get thrown out of school. Promise me!”

“I Pinkie-Promise you.”

“When I went to lunch yesterday, I heard the bully talking about you and Shirai…she said…she said…” Misaka was so red Jasmine thought she might stroke out. “She said you ran through the Dorm in your underwear carrying Shirai naked and Shirai was bleeding…bleeding…from a perverse sex…”

Now it was Misaka’s turn to be afraid. Jasmine first turned red, then her whole body lit up an intense blue. There wasn’t the crackle snap like Misaka gave off, it was heat and light.

“Jasmine! Stop! You promised!” Misaka shook Jasmine hard. Misaka looked into Jasmine’s eyes and knew fear. It was almost the same malevolent look that Accelerator had, but without the psychosis.

“She will pay, Misaka. But I will do it within the school rules, no fear. But her reign of terror is over. Shirai cannot be the only she has tortured and mind-raped.”

“You can’t use your powers on her! You’re a Level 5, she’s only a Level 4.”

“She will never hurt another girl again. You will help me, here’s my plan.”

After Jasmine explained her plan, Misaka admitted it was legal, and a good plan. Jasmine made a few phone calls and texts and got things rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She can do Accelerator eyes? Um, not good?
> 
> On the other hand, her social calendar has picked up!
> 
> Can Saten contain herself from telling Shirai everything that's been going on with Uiharu? Will she at least wait until Shirai is feeling better?
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Please feel free to write in and tell me what you think!


	16. "It's Gonna Be a Slobber-Knocker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fighting, not nice brutal behavior, lemons
> 
> Sadly still not my anime or characters except for Jasmine, but it is my fanfiction
> 
> There is one minor end note, I hope you enjoy! This chapter will be...different...

Breakfast was brought for all the girls, except Shirai, but she was asleep. Misaka and Jasmine took turns holding her and talking with her while Misaka 10032 observed, made mental notes, and took turns holding hands with Shirai and Jasmine. Misaka 10032 noted that there was a difference in emotional sensations between holding hands with Jasmine and Shirai. She and her Sisters had an intense discussion to try to clarify this.

Another, different, Nurse came in and looked nervous. “They would like another blood test this morning.”

“No.”

“But it’s been ordered!”

“By whom? She just had blood drawn.” said Jasmine who stood up and towered over the Nurse.

“I don’t know, it appeared as an order…an order in the system.”

Misaka stepped between the terrified Nurse and the rapidly becoming agitated Jasmine. “Please check with Dr. Canceller and see if he can verify the order and maybe ask him to come here and let Jasmine know?”

The Nurse all but ran from the room.

“Jasmine!” Misaka said worriedly.

“They just drew blood, Misaka-senpai…I don’t trust this…”

Jasmine started pacing like a trapped animal.

“Friend Jasmine you are glowing Misaka 10032 reports anxiously.”

Jasmine stopped pacing and sat in the chair. She took several slow, deep breaths and slowly her color became normal again. “Thank you Imouto.”

“Sissy?”

Misaka quickly went to the bed. “What can I do for you, Kuroko?”

“Thirsty.”

Jasmine handed Misaka a lollipop, which Misaka gave to Shirai.

“More, please.”

Jasmine handed another to Misaka who gave it to Shirai.

“Sissy? Was my Mom here or did I dream that?”

Misaka looked at Jasmine, who shrugged. “Tell her.”

Misaka sat on the bed next to Shirai and held her hand. “Kuroko, your fever was so high, you went blind for a while, then started hallucinating. Jasmine was holding you and you thought she was your Mother and started calling her ‘Momma’”

Shirai looked sad, “So my Mom didn’t come sing me a lullaby.”

“Yes she did!” Jasmine asserted, “She just did it through me, since she couldn’t get here in time.”

Shirai closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Misaka leaned over and kissed her forehead though the mask.

She got up and towed Jasmine to the back of the room again. “You!” Misaka said in a low voice, “You perfect being! How did you know what to say?”

Jasmine looked shocked. “What do you mean?”

“Kuroko’s family never calls her, hardly ever writes her, I think they just dumped her at Tokiwadai because she was inconvenient for them. What you said! So perfect. *sniff*”

“I never knew! I just spoke from the heart.”

Misaka grabbed Jasmine and hugged her, startling both of them. Then a third set of arms joined in.

“Misaka 10032 wanted to share the experience Misaka 10032 says by way of explanation.”

Misaka and Jasmine opened their arms to make the hug a three-way.

“Eh-hem.” Dr Canceller cleared his throat. “Hello again ladies. I would like to thank Miss Jasmine for not giving my Nurse a shocking experience. I apologize for the mix-up, nothing sinister, when we drew the blood this morning and put it in the system for the lab, it was put in as an open order, not closed. I’m sorry to have distressed Shirai-chan’s body guard.”

Jasmine took him by the hand and sat him in a chair and sat next to him. “Doc, I’m going to give you the short version of my story so you can have an explanation. We are putting this under Doctor-Patient privilege, since I am your patient, clear?”

“I agree.”

“I had a girlfriend, a lover, who was taken by Kihara for experimenting supposedly for the US government. She probably would have been a Level 1 or 2 under your system here. He vivisected her brain while she was conscious and he was torturing and raping her to see what changes it made to her brain. She was thirteen years old, Doctor, and I couldn’t save her. When I found her in that “medical facility”, burned, cut, raped and her brain vivisected, her body was alive but her brain was dead.”

“Misaka 10032 is placing her arms around Friend Jasmine and holding her because Friend Jasmine is glowing again.”

Jasmine did her deep breathing exercises again and calmed down. 

“I see,” he said, “This explains much.” He stood up, “Thank you for your trust, Jasmine-san. I hope I never do anything to invalidate it. Keep the pass. I think we will let Shirai-chan go home this afternoon, but strict bedrest the rest of the week. I will send care instructions with her.”

Jasmine ruined her ‘Cool Girl’ image with a girlie squeal and hugged the Doctor, she then got up, grabbed Misaka and swung her in circles while Misaka cried out in fear and happiness. Jasmine then grabbed Misaka 10032 and twirled her too.

“That was pleasurable Misaka 10032 says with satisfaction.”

“YES!!” shouted Uiharu, doing a double fist-pump and startling her classmates during a break between classes. She grabbed Saten and danced her around in a circle.

“What is going on Ms. Uiharu?” asked her teacher sternly as he entered the classroom.

Uiharu bowed low to the teacher, “Sensei, my Judgement Partner, who has been in hospital with an illness and fever of over forty-one Celsius, is being released today, I apologize for my happy outburst.”

“Hrumph. I would have to be made of stone to angry with you over that, Ms. Uiharu. We have thirty seconds more until class must began, you may continue your celebration,” he said with a smile.

Uiharu danced around her desk, doing fist pumps and singing some old song called “Happy.” Saten sat at her desk and laughed happily at Uiharu’s antics, clapping along to the song.

Komoe-sensei was in the middle of explaining a complex math problem when Kamijou interjected, “Thank the gods!”

“Kamijou-chan, I didn’t know math thrilled you this much!” Komoe-sensei trilled.

“I apologize, Sensei. I just found out that a friend who was in hospital with a fever of over forty-one will be released this afternoon because her temperature has finally come down.”

“Forty-one, Kamijou? She is lucky to be alive! Was it the RailGun?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“No, her friend, Shirai, the Judgement Officer, the little red-head.”

“Doesn’t she *hate* you? Attack you all the time?” Tsuchimikado asked.

“So?” asked Kamijou, “She still deserves her chance at happiness, Tsuchimikado.”

“Do you need to be there, Kamijou-chan?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“No, thank you Sensei, I would just be in the way. I’ll just send a text.”

“Sempai,” Jasmine said with a low voice as Shirai was still napping. “I just thought of something.”

“Yes, Jasmine?”

“We have no clothes for Shirai. She came here in her pajamas. I can put on my exercise clothes and give her my blouse to wear, like a dress…”

“No, that won’t work. We can borrow some scrubs from here for her to wear, just to get her into the dorm. We will borrow a wheelchair, wrap her in a blanket, and that should be enough.”

Jasmine sniffed inside her Isolation Suit, “I so need a shower!”

“Me too,” laughed Misaka. 

“Misaka 10032 admits that body odor has reached toxic levels.”

The Nurse came in with a bunch of papers. “Here are Shira-chan’s release papers. No school for the rest of the week, bed rest only, here are her medications, monitor her temperature every other hour. If it goes up more than one point, she is to come back immediately. Liquid diet next twenty-four hours, reintroduce solids slowly after that as tolerated. This next point is very important. *NO TELEPORTING*. She could make an error and we know how catastrophic those can be. Dr Canceller will be by to check her every forty-eight hours.”

“Can we please have a set of small scrubs for her to wear home?” Misaka asked.

“Over there, in the cupboard. Now, let me just take out her IVs and catheter.”

The Nurse quickly and efficiently removed all the offending items from Shirai’s body, which woke her up.

“Sissy? Jasmine?”

“We’re going home, Kuroko,” Misaka said.

“Shirai-senpai? I’m going to change your clothes, is that ok?” asked Jasmine.

“Yes,” replied Shirai sleepily.

“Misaka-senpai, can you take off the gown, please?” said Jasmine with a grin.

Misaka looked at her in shock. Jasmine just winked. Misaka carefully removed the gown, without touching the ‘No-Go’ areas as she liked to call them. Jasmine pulled the scrub top over Shirai’s head and Misaka helped her get Shirai’s arms through the holes. Jasmine then quickly pulled the scrub pants up over Shirai’s hips, again with Misaka helping lift Shirai up slightly. 

“OK, you two please stay here and guard Shirai while I quickly change, then I’ll come back and guard while you change. I will order a driverless car to take us to the dorm, Senpai. I will order one for Imouto as well.”

Jasmine went to the locker room and disposed of the outer garment and pulled on her uniform. She sprayed some of the body spray she found in the locker room which helped some with the odor. She ran back to the room and let the Misakas go change. When they came back, it was just a matter of waiting for the Nurse to come with the wheelchair.

Misaka sent a text to Dorm Mother to let her know what was happening. Jasmine took Imouto to the far end of the room. “Imouto, I want you to know how happy I was to have you ask me out o my first date. I’ve never had another girl ask me out; you were the first and I thank you.”

“Misaka 10032 is nervous with anticipation states Misaka 10032.”

“Don’t be, we will have a nice time and see what happens. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself…and don’t read too many romantic manga!” Jasmine said with a little laugh.  
Misaka 10032 looked down at her feet, looked at her Sister, then looked at Jasmine. “Could Misaka Imouto ask Friend Jasmine for a kiss good bye Misaka Imouto with some embarrassment.”

Jasmine took Misaka 10032’s hand in hers. “Remember we want to save things for our date, but here is a quick kiss goodbye. I promise we will have a wonderful first date.” Jasmine leaned forward and gave Imouto a quick, gentle kiss and squeezed her hand. Imouto squeezed back and then left the room.

Misaka’s face was really red.

“Senpai, are you ok? Are you worried I will take advantage of your little Sister?”

Misaka took a deep breath. “No, no I’m not. But, you see what I mean about the inexperience?”

“Misaka, either you trust me, or you don’t. If you tell me to leave her alone, I will. I think it will hurt your relationship with her, but I would do as you ask.”

Misaka looked into Jasmine’s eyes. “You would give up a chance at happiness, just because I asked you to?”

“Senpai, I would be very unhappy, I won’t lie to you, but if you asked me to, I would.”

“You must be related to that Baka.”

“I will actually take that as a compliment.”

“Jasmine, I would never ask you to do that. I’m just super protective of the Sisters.”

“I understand, you see how I am with my friends…”

They both laughed.

Misaka blushed again. “I asked him out,” she whispered.

“What?”

“While you were in the OR, I asked him out this Saturday for a date,” Misaka mumbled, blushing more.

“Senpai! I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m terrified. I’ve never been on a real date. How do I dress? What do I do? How do I act?”

“OK, one thing at a time. Let’s get Shirai back and then we can talk.” 

The Nurse came back with a loaner wheelchair for Shirai. She let them know the van that Jasmine had ordered had arrived. Jasmine pushed the wheelchair and Misaka walked along side. Jasmine glared at Misaka until she got the hint and took Shirai’s hand, which got a happy sigh from the still sick little girl.

When they got to the van, Jasmine lifted Shirai into the back seat and buckled her in, while Misaka used her magnetic powers to load the wheelchair. Jasmine climbed in the front, so that Misaka sat in the back with Shirai. Shirai just leaned against Misaka and promptly fell asleep with a smile on her face. Misaka just put her arm around her and held her in place for the whole ride back.

The trio arrived in the middle of class time, so there were no students around. Dorm Mother met them at the gate and made a fuss over Shirai. The girls gave her a copy of the Doctor’s orders and the whole group went up to their dorm room. The three girls went inside with Dorm Mother and closed the door. 

“Shirai-chan, the Doctor was very clear: *no* teleporting. Do you understand?” The light reflected scarily from Dorm Mother’s glasses.

“Yes Dorm Mother” all three girls replied.

“She will sleep in my bunk, Dorm Mother,” Jasmine said. “It will be safer and easier for her.”

“No, Jasmine!” Shirai cried weakly.

“Hush! It’s no big deal. We can switch while you’re not feeling good.”

“I guess she can stay with the Nurse during the day…”

“I volunteer to stay with her, Dorm Mother. I’m medically trained, Misaka can transmit our classes to me via her mobile, and I have not had any trouble keeping up with my work. This will allow Shirai-senpai the best rest and quality of care.”

Dorm Mother looked at Jasmine for a moment. “That would ease my mind considerably. Are you sure you don’t mind being locked up all day?”

“No, Dorm Mother. It would be a privilege to return the favor of helping Shirai-senpai as she has helped me.”

“Very well, thank you Jasmine-chan. Feel better, Shirai-chan.” Dorm Mother exited, leaving the girls alone.

“OK, first things first,” said Jasmine as she pulled out a thermometer and took Shirai’s temperature. “Thirty-eight point one. OK, we’ll take that for now. Guess what, Shirai-senpai?”

“What?” Shirai said.

“It’s bath time! None of us have had a good wash in over a day and we are all ripe as a horse after two days on the trail. Unless Misaka objects, it’s you and me for a nice bath. I’m going to wash your hair and scrub your back. Then a nap for you until dinner time.”

“I’m too tired to even think about arguing with you.”

Jasmine picked up Shirai and carried her into the bathroom. She looked at Misaka, “Could you pick out fresh clothes for our girl, please, Misaka? Nothing too heavy or too light. Something she can wear to bed or around the dorm?”

Misaka looked a little embarrassed. “I’ve never gone through her clothes before.”

“It’s OK, Onee-sama, maybe you’ll get some ideas!”

Sparks started to fly until Misaka saw the disapproving look on Jasmine’s face. Misaka looked at her feet and then said, “Someone must be feeling better if they are thinking those kind of thoughts!”

Jasmine smiled and nodded. She didn’t close the bathroom door all the way. “OK, Shirai-senpai, let’s get these things off and in the laundry bag and then send it by express to the washers!” They both giggled.

Misaka heard the tub start filling and the shower start while she looked through Shirai’s things for something not too revealing or warm. “Now scrub mine, please, Shirai. Ah, thank you. All rinsed? OK, here we go. I’ll lower you.”

“AIIIEEEEE! It’s COLD!”

“You little Sissy! It’s just below normal body temperature. You still have a fever, no hot bath for you Missy! Besides, I’m coming in TOOOOOOO!!!! DAMN THAT’S COLD!”

“I told you! Why are you coming in too?”

“If I make you suffer, I’ll suffer too. It’s only fair. Besides, we have ponds colder than tis back on the ranch. When you come visit, we’ll go skinny dipping there.”

Shirai couldn’t help it, she started belly laughing. “Misaka, come in the bathroom!”

“No, absolutely not!”

“I know you are blushing Sissy!”

“Shut up!”

Shirai whispered to Jasmine, “She predicted you went skinny dipping on your ranch.”

Misaka came storming in the bathroom, “You told her!!”

At this point both Jasmine and Shirai were laughing, especially at how red Misaka was. “Senpai, it’s no different than going to the outdoor baths here!”

“But animals! Boys spying! Bugs!”

“So, if a certain boy found you there skinny dipping you would be upset? Or, better yet, you found him?”

Misaka got a nosebleed.

After Misaka got it under control and recovered, Jasmine looked at Shirai and said, “I think I will invite Kamijou and Index along with us just for that reason alone. Imagine all of us skinny dipping under the stars, near a campfire…”

Misaka got another nose bleed. She ran from the bathroom.

Jasmine helped Shirai out of the bath and dried her off. Shirai was able to dress herself and then Jasmine carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Misaka shook her fist at Jasmine in mock anger and then went into the bath for her turn.

“Do you want me to close the curtains, Sweetie?”

“Can you stay with me a while?”

“Sure, let me just get dressed a little.” Jasmine went and put on boy shorts panties, sweat pants and a t-shirt. She didn’t bother with a bra. She sat down next to Shirai and took her hand. She laid her other hand on Shirai’s head for a moment. “I think the cool bath was good for you, Sweetie.”

“I think I’ll take a nap Jasmine; will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course. Do you want some water or anything?”

“No, just wake me for dinner. I know only liquids, but they always have Miso, so I’m good.”

Jasmine gave her a little kiss on the forehead. Shirai fell asleep almost immediately. Jasmine waited a few moments then got up and closed the little curtains most of the way, leaving enough space so she could check on Shirai easily. She then went and gently tapped on the bathroom door.

“Yes?”

Jasmine cracked the door just enough so she could speak into the room, “Shirai is napping and I think I will too. I will set my alarm for dinner time. If you need me, just climb up, ok?”

“OK, Jasmine.”

Jasmine awoke to the soft chime of her alarm. She clicked it off and looked over the edge. Misaka was sprawled over her bed, asleep. Jasmine just lowered herself over the edge and dropped down to check on Shirai. She was asleep as well. Jasmine went over to Misaka and gently woke her up.

“Shh, Shirai is still asleep. We have about thirty minutes til dinner starts. Does she need to put on her uniform since she is on sick leave?”

“Technically yes, so we will have to dress her for dinner.”

“Let’s talk about your date, Senpai.”

“I’m such a Tsundere!”

“Do you like him?”

“Yes…”

“Have you kissed him yet?

“NO!”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, no…I don’t know! It’s so hard.”

“OK, I’ll tell you the same thing I told Imouto. It’s only a first date. You have to see if it leads to a second one. What you want is to go someplace for dinner where it’s quiet and you can just talk and really get to know each other. Pick a small out of the way place where you can focus on each other. Just talk and learn about each other. I wouldn’t worry about doing anything else. Maybe just go for a walk, let him escort you back to the dorm. If it seems right, have your first boy kiss. But you don’t have to if it doesn’t seem right.”

“How should I dress?”

“Are we required to wear the uniform?”

“Technically no, not for a formal date.”

“Hmmm. OK, girlfriend, come with me, let’s look at your closet.” Jasmine tugged Misaka up from her bed, dragged her to the closet, and opened the doors. It was mostly uniforms.

“Oh, Misaka, we need to upgrade your wardrobe, stat. OK, this white dress is beautiful, but not for a first date; it’s for a recital or something.”

Misaka blushed.

“OK, enough shorts and t-shirts. Jeans, no. A maid outfit? Senpai! You have hidden depths!”

“That was for a school festival!”

“Uh huh. I’ve heard that before. Oh! This blue dress is beautiful!”

“Mom sent me that, but I never wore it.”

“It’s stunning! Why not?”

“Look at it! I can’t, you have to wear it…you can’t…”

“You mean because you can’t wear a bra?

Misaka nodded shyly and blushed.

“Misaka, look at me for a moment. What’s missing?”

“But that’s a t-shirt!”

“So? You can still tell, right. It even makes it easier. Misaka, Kamijou is a gentleman. Even if he noticed he would not say anything, even to his friends. Do me a favor, try the dress on right now, without the shorts too. If you’re worried, I’ll close my eyes and not peek.”

“I couldn’t! It’s too…”

“Please?”

“Darn it, you do puppy dog eyes like Uiharu.”

Misaka swallowed hard and undressed, trying not to think about Jasmine watching her. She took off her shorts and bra and slid the dress on. It actually covered her more than she thought.

Jasmine reached out and touched it. “Misaka,” Jasmine said in awe, “This is real silk! It cost a fortune! Oh, my God, it fits like it was hand made for you! Turn around.”

Misaka slowly spun around.

“OK, are you willing to take advice from me without freaking out that I’m becoming Shirai? This will be from my modeling experience.”

Misaka nodded shyly.

“OK, no shorts underneath. The skirt is long enough first of all, and second of all they will spoil the lines. Can I touch you for a moment?”

Misaka nodded.

Jasmine reached above Misaka’s hips and gave the dress a light tug, pulling the built-in sash/belt down so it rested right on top of her hip bones. “This needs to sit right here. Your hips are not much wider than your waist, so this highlights your waist nicely and also accents your cute little butt. Turn again.”

Misaka spun again.

“You don’t need stockings with this; they actually would detract from how nice your legs look with it. Bend over towards me, like you are a Tomboy picking up her purse from the ground.”

“Hey!” But Misaka bent over.

“OK, unless I’m using a spotlight, I can’t see anything. It hides your ‘goodies’ from view, your Mom knows you well and picked a great dress for you!”

“You mean I could have worn this before and worried for nothing?”

Jasmine smiled. “You would look so good on someone’s arm, wearing that.”

“Thank you, Jasmine. I feel better.”

“Any time! We will need to see if maybe Saten can come take care of Kuroko because I will be at the Embassy event Saturday.”

Misaka was putting the dress away. “I will check with her over dinner.”

“I’ll wake up Shirai,” Jasmine said. “Shirai, Sweetie. Do you want to come to dinner with us?”

“Uh. Oh. Yes.”

“OK, Misaka and I will help you put on your uniform OK?”

“Thank you.”

Misaka brought over the uniform pieces while Jasmine took off the sleeping clothes. As Jasmine started to help Shirai dress, their doorbell rang. 

“Who could that be?” Misaka asked. She went to the intercom, “Hello?”

“Misaka! It’s Uiharu and Saten-san. Can we come visit Shirai-san?”

Jasmine finished dressing Shirai and took her temp which was half a degree lower. Shirai nodded her head, “Ask them to dinner.”

“We were just going to dinner; would you like to join us?”

“Thank you!”

“I’ll meet you in the lobby in a minute,” Misaka said as she buzzed them in.

“Meet you at our table,” said Jasmine as she wheeled Shirai out of the room.

“Giddyap!” said Shirai, laughing.

The girls all met up at the table. Jasmine had already gotten two pots of hot Green Tea and a bowl of Miso Soup for Shirai, who was still restricted to liquids until the following day. Uiharu and Saten arrived and proceeded to fuss over Shirai and check her over, asking how she was feeling, etc. Shirai, of course downplayed everything, and told them how much better she was doing. 

Misaka led Saten and Uiharu over to pick out their dinners, while Jasmine stayed to keep Shirai company.

“Let me know if you get too tired and I’ll take you back to our room right away,” Jasmine said.

“I will.”

“Your food is so nice!” Uiharu said as she sat down.

Saten and Misaka sat as well. “Excuse me,” Jasmine said as she stood up to get something to eat. As she walked over, she saw the group of bullies at a table. They saw her and apparently made comments to each other. She ignored them and got her food. She returned to their table.

She looked at Misaka. “Target acquired, awaiting maximum exposure.”

“Are you sure?”

“Operation ‘Mop the Floor’ is go.”

“What are you two talking about?” Shirai asked suspiciously.

“Taking out the trash, Sweetheart.”

The girls ate dinner and chatted. Uiharu found out that Parfaits were available for dessert and she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Seeing her chance, she leaned over to Jasmine and said, “Jasmine-san, do you think we could talk privately before I leave tonight?”

“Sure Sweetie, is something wrong?”

“No, I just want to ask you something, it’s not important, just private.”

“OK, Sweetie, we can make it happen.”

The cafe was now totally full. Jasmine got up with Uiharu to see about parfaits. 

“Looks like big bitch has a new little girl to work over.”

Oh no she didn’t!

“Uiharu get behind me,” Jasmine said in a low voice.

Jasmine had a voice that carried clearly over a half kilometer, honed from years of yelling on the ranch. “Classmates, down forks and give me your attention please. Attention!”

The room grew still as all the ladies stared at the tall Texan.

“I thank you for your courtesy. I want to draw your attention to a cleaning problem here at Tokiwadai, there appears to be a severe scum problem here. And they are sitting right there.”

Jasmine pointed directly at the bully and her minions.

“I name Sukimi Akari a Coward. I name Sukimi Akari a bully who preys on weak and helpless smaller girls. Finally, I name Sukimi Akari a *LIAR* who cannot speak without lying. If the Cowardly, Lying, piece of filth Bully wishes to challenge my truths, I will await her challenge for fifteen minutes at four PM on Friday in the ring.”

With that she took Uiharu over and they both got parfaits and went back to their table. The whole room was staring, not at Jasmine, but at the lead bully, who had finally been challenged and stared at Jasmine’s back in shock. Her whole table got up and hustled out of the café.

“What did you do, Jasmine? What did you do?” cried Shirai.

“Fifty-fifty she doesn’t show on Friday. Either way, she’s finished here at Tokiwadai,” Jasmine responded.

“What do you mean?” asked Uiharu timidly.

“She doesn’t show, I prove she’s a coward and no one will respect or fear her again. She does show and I will beat her within an inch of her life inside that ring. She’s the reason Shirai-senpai is so sick and she will pay.”

“Jasmine, tone it down, you’re glowing!” Misaka said urgently. 

“Jasmine, she’s a fourth Dan in Taekwondo,” Shirai said softly.

“That and Five Hundred Yen will buy you a cup of coffee. Ladies, she has only fought in sparring bouts. I have a plan.”

“Jasmine, you don’t have to do this for me!”

“It’s not just for you, she’s probably doing it to others too. But, she tried to kill you. I’m going to beat her like a rug.”

Everyone finished up. “Saten, can you help Misaka take Shirai back to our room? I need to talk to Uiharu-san for a minute and then we’ll be right up.”

“No, Jasmine, I don’t mind!’

“Thanks!”

Uiharu moved so she was sitting next to Jasmine. “I just have a couple questions, Jasmine-san.”

“OK, Uiharu-san, what are they?”

Uiharu kept her voice down and was looking around to make sure no one could hear her. “Jasmine-san, are we, are we going on a date this Saturday? Uiharu was sure she was blushing madly.

Jasmine was rocked a little, that was not what she was expecting to be asked. It took her a second to parse the question. “Well, Uiharu, I hope you won’t take this badly, but it’s not a date. For a couple of reasons. First, and most important, parties like this are *HORRIBLE* first dates,” Jasmine said with a smile. “Too noisy, crowded , and too many people around to get to know each other. Second, I thought you were looking for a boy, so I haven’t asked you out for a date because of that.”

“Oh!” said Uiharu in a slightly disappointed tone of voice. “I was just wondering, I guess.

Jasmine looked at her kindly. “Would you like me to ask you out on a date, Uiharu? I think you would be a fun date and I find you really pretty and interesting. You are so easy to talk to! If you are uncomfortable with me sleeping over, we can skip that. I don’t want to scare you or anything.”

“I really don’t mind you sleeping over Jasmine-san. I was just wondering if this counted as a date. I’ve never been on a date and I’m kind of clueless, so I was just trying to see…”

“Let’s make a deal, Uiharu. No pressure. You can ask me out on a date, when you feel comfortable, OK? But this Saturday we are just two good friends who are going to a really fancy party to have fun. I still am keeping my promise to you to introduce you to any nice, cute boys we meet that I know will take good care of you. Deal?”

And Jasmine held out her hand to Uiharu. Uiharu looked at her for a minute with her big, innocent eyes, then took Jasmine’s hand in her little one and shook it.

“Deal!”

“Can you do me one little thing though Sweetie? Just call me ‘Jasmine’, no ‘san’? We are friends now and you don’t need to call me with the honorific.”

Uiharu blushed and stammered, “Only if you call me ‘Kazari’ in return.”

Jasmine thought for a moment, then took Uiharu’s little hand in hers. “Benefits of Early Spring”? That fits you so well, Sweetie!”

Uiharu turned so red. “Jasmine, what did that mean girl mean when she said, ‘Looks like big bitch has a new little girl to work over’?”

Uiharu was astonished, Jasmine actually looked embarrassed, uncomfortable, and blushed. Jasmine? The girl who was always so composed?

“Come with me, Kazari,” Jasmine said. She grabbed Uiharu’s hand and towed her rapidly out of the Café. It was all that Uiharu could do for her short little legs to keep up with Jasmine’s long strides as she was towed down the hallways. They went into a little breakroom near Jasmine-san, no! Jasmine’s room and Jasmine took her right to the window, which was open. Jasmine looked outside then looked at Uiharu. 

“Trust me?”

Uiharu nodded timidly.

“Climb on my back, wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist.”

Uiharu gulped, but did as Jasmine asked. She watched as Jasmine climbed backwards out the window and jumped up. Uiharu couldn’t help it, she closed her eyes and let out an “EEP!”. When she realized they weren’t falling she opened her eyes and realized that Jasmine was climbing the side of the building like that comic book hero, Spiderwoman.

When they got to the roof, Jasmine helped Uiharu off her back and held her hand until she sat down on the edge of the roof. Jasmine then sat next to her.

“Wow! This view is so beautiful!” said Uiharu, clapping her hands.

“I love to come here for privacy or to think,” Jasmine said. “I wanted to talk to you with privacy, Kazari.”

“OK.”

“The bully that I’m trying to get to challenge me, tried to start a rumor about Shirai and me about why Shirai went to hospital. Kazari, you are so sweet and innocent, I really don’t want to tell you this; I won’t go into how disgusting the rumor was, but it used poor Shirai’s reputation for chasing Misaka against her. They were trying to say that she was doing something sexual with me, was injured and had to go hospital.”

Uiharu gasped and held her hands to her mouth. Tears leaked from her eyes. “But, Jasmine-san, you would never! She would never!”

“They made the mistake of being overheard by Misaka-senpai…”

Uiharu’s eyes got huge, “How, how are they still alive?”

“Kazari, I don’t know, all I know is that Misaka blacked out the whole building, was caught by Dorm Mother, and still is facing punishment.”

Uiharu’s face changed and she actually looked mean, “This is a horrible thing to say, Jasmine, but good for Misaka! I hope she really hurt them!”

Jasmine was startled for a moment by Uiharu’s ferocity and then she smiled and rubbed Uiharu’s head, “Aren’t you fierce!”

Uiharu blushed again. “Shirai-san is my partner at Judgement! I would do anything for her!”

Jasmine smiled. “So, the straw the broke the Camel’s back, to answer your question, is what they said tonight. Kazari, they were saying that you were going to be my next sexual victim. I got mad. I was going to force the challenge anyhow, but no one attacks my friends in a disgusting manner like that!”

“Victim?”

Jasmine sighed. “Kazari-chan, bullies see smaller girls as victims to be exploited and assume everyone else does. They saw little you with big cow me and were able to imply to everyone that I was going to rape you like they said I did with Shirai-san.”

Uiharu looked and saw tears in Jasmine’s eyes. She didn’t care that Jasmine preferred girls, her *friend* was hurting. She grabbed Jasmine in a fierce hug. “Don’t cry Jasmine! No one would ever believe that!” 

It didn’t matter that Uiharu was so much smaller than Jasmine, she pulled Jasmine’s head down her little chest and hold it there while she rubbed Jasmine’s back. Jasmine hugged Uiharu back, just holding on and enjoying the comfort Uiharu was providing. After a few moments, Jasmine let Uiharu go and sat back up.

Then, Uiharu gently punched Jasmine in the shoulder, “You are not a ‘big cow’! You are so pretty!”

“Aren’t you Sweet? I’m not half as pretty as you, Kazari, I have to work at it. You are naturally beautiful with no effort and no makeup.”

Uiharu thought she might pass out, she kept blushing so much. 

“Kazari, shall we go back? Still have your lucky walking stick?”

Kazari looked at how far down the ground was and nodded.

“Don’t worry, Sweetie, as my Granddaddy used to say, ‘It’s not the fall that kills ya, it’s the abrupt stop at the end!’” Jasmine said with a laugh.

Misaka pushed the wheelchair carefully with Shirai aboard and Saten walking alongside, chatting. They got to the room, and Misaka used her pass to open the door. “How are you doing, Kuroko?” Misaka asked.

“I won’t lie, Sissy, I’m exhausted. I need to change and go bed.”

“Do, do you want my help?” Misaka asked shyly.

Shirai almost shouted out one of her usual over the top exclamations of love and lust, when, in the back of her head, she heard, “Honey!”.

“Sissy, I am so sorry to ask you, but, I really do need some help, if you would please.”

Misaka used her powers to lift Shirai from the chair to Jasmine’s bed, while Saten folded and stored the wheel chair. Misaka went to Shirai’s closet, looked for a moment, sighed, and then picked something out. She set them on the side of the bed, and began taking off Shirai’s clothes. She handed the jacket, sweater, and blouse to Saten, who hung them back in the closet while Misaka put the Gekota top on Shirai.

Misaka then carefully helped Shirai stand, while Misaka unzipped Shirai’s skirt and took it off of her. She then lowered Shirai back to the bed and helped her with the baby doll bottoms.

“Oh my!” said Saten, “Sexy Gekota pajamas! Did you buy those, Misaka?”

Misaka turned such a dark shade of red, Saten grew worried. 

“No,” Misaka mumbled, “Jasmine gave them to Kuroko as a present for her and me.”

Saten looked at Shirai, who surprised her by not going over the top with fervent sexual talk, but merely smiled a happy smile as she laid down on the bed. Misaka looked at her ad smiled back. 

“Comfy? Drink? Tea?”

“No, Sissy, you did enough. Thank you.”

There was a strange noise. All three of them looked at each other.

“Did you hear that?” Saten asked.

The sound repeated. It was like a knocking from the windows. When they looked, there was Jasmine and Uiharu waving at them from the outside of the building; Uiharu hanging from Jasmine’s back. Misaka rushed over and threw the window open.

“Jasmine, are you crazy? Someone could see you!”

“I jammed the cameras, don’t worry.”

Misaka facepalmed.

“Uiharu, weren’t you scared?” asked Saten.

“Not with Jasmine!” replied Uiharu proudly, “It was fun!”

“You carried her on your back?” exclaimed Misaka.

“She’s so tiny, it was easy. She’s like thirty-eight kilos, which is nothing.”

“I don’t think I could carry her,” Misaka mumbled.

“Well, Sempai,” Jasmine said, “There is a trick to it, which I will gladly show you one day, but if you keep working out it will help too.”

“Pardon my saying so,” said Saten, “But you don’t look like a muscular weight lifter type.”

“Oh, she is ripped,” said Shirai.

“You have no idea,” said Misaka.

“I like being challenged,” said Jasmine who started taking off her jacket and sweater.

“Jasmine!” cried Saten and Uiharu.

“You get used to it,” said Shirai. 

Jasmine took off her blouse, but left on her bra. She faced the girls and struck a pose, flexing her arms in several directions, getting her muscles to pop up. She then flexed another way and her six-pack appeared. Uiharu had covered her eyes, but was actively peeping through her fingers and then dropped her hands entirely. She and Saten both were making an “O” with their mouths. Jasmine’s short skirt showed off her leg muscles just fine.

Jasmine stopped and looked at her audience. “Years of farming, working out, and…well, maybe I’ll tell you the rest someday…” She looked sad.

Shirai sat up and reached out to Jasmine. Jasmine sat down abruptly next to her and accepted a hug. Saten and Uiharu looked at Jasmine’s sad face and then Misaka. Misaka just shook her head slightly.

“OK, we’ll get going now. Thanks for dinner!”

“Good night!” 

“Good night!” said Jasmine and Shirai, as Shirai continued to hold her.

“Let me walk you out,” Misaka said. She walked the girls down the hallway and then stopped. “Saten-san, I need you to make me a promise, pink-swear promise. Please.”

Saten looked at her strangely, “So serious, Misaka. OK.”

“Promise me you won’t investigate Jasmine’s past. I’m serious. I think she will eventually trust you enough to tell you, but don’t dig. Please. I’m asking you as a friend. Let her have her secrets.”

Misaka held up her Pinkie. Saten looked at it, then linked her Pinkie with it and swore. Saten could not believe how relieved Misaka looked. 

“Misaka-san,” Uiharu said softly, “Is this because that girl said Jasmine was going to rape me?”

The dorm blacked out. 

“MISAKA!” came the angry shout from Dorm Mother’s office.

“I’m dead,” Misaka whimpered.

The emergency lights came on and Misaka hustled Saten and Uiharu out the door to safety. As she waved to them from the doorway, a shadow fell over her…

The lights came back on, Jasmine was still being held by Shirai. They looked at each other. Jasmine got up and went to her closet. “I better change.”

Jasmine had barely gotten into her pajamas before the door opened and Dorm Mother strode in dragging Misaka’s virtually lifeless body behind her. Despite her obvious anger, she did carefully lift Misaka onto her bed before delivering an icy glare and walking out again.

“Sissy!” cried Shirai in anguish.

Jasmine rushed to the bed and lifted Misaka up. “What happened?”

“Dorm Mother stretched her neck for causing the blackout!” Shirai cried. “She’ll be in pain for hours!”

*GROAN*

Shirai was struggling to get out of bed. Jasmine waved at her. “I got this. Sweetie. You can have the next time.”

Shirai fell back onto her back, panting.

Misaka tried to sit up and fell back down on her bed. “I got you, Sempai,” Jasmine said.

“My closet, red box,” Shirai said.

Jasmine found the box and brought it to Misaka’s bedside. 

*GROAN*

“Misaka, I’m going to take your clothes off now,” Jasmine said.

*GROAN*

Jasmine quickly and carefully undressed Misaka. She put a towel under Misaka to protect the bed, Jasmine then lowered Misaka face down on the bed and began probing her neck with her fingers. Jasmine then grabbed the oil and began to dig in.

*YUM! GROAN! OH!*

Shirai was trying so hard not to be jealous that Jasmine was being allowed to run her hands over Sissy’s naked body. If only she wasn’t so weak! She could only listen to Jasmine’s hands soothing Misaka’s pains from the neck stretching. Soon, the sounds stopped and there was silence except for the sound of Misaka’s little snores.

“Roll over on your tummy, sempai,” Jasmine said softly as she pulled Shirai’s top off.

Shirai felt her upper body lifted briefly in the air as a towel was placed underneath her and then she was gently lowered again. She heard Jasmine warming the massage oil with her hands and then Shirai once again knew Nirvana as Jasmine began massaging her neck and back very gently. Shirai lasted possibly four minutes before she too fell deeply asleep.

Misaka’s alarm went off the next morning and she woke up feeling the best she had in ages. She sat up and shut it off and looked around. Lying on the floor, in a nest of blankets she saw Jasmine’s purple hair peeking out. Her phone and the thermometer were on the floor next to her, along with a little notebook that looked like she was using to track Shirai’s info.

Misaka suddenly realized she was only wearing panties and nothing else! She covered her chest with her arm in panic! Then she calmed down and remembered the neck snapping, being dragged to her room, Jasmine undressing her (BLUSH!), the massage…then nothing… She actually fell asleep like this?!

She looked and saw that her clothes were missing, so she guessed that Jasmine must have put them in the laundry. Misaka looked at Shirai, and she was burrowed under the covers of Jasmine’s bed so that only some of her red hair was showing.

“I’m sorry, Sempai,” came the soft voice from the floor, “But I didn’t want to wake you up after you were sleeping so nicely to try to put pajamas on you last night,” Jasmine whispered.

“Eep!” Misaka said as she tried to cover her chest with her arms.

“Now you are hurting my feelings, Senpai, assuming that I am ogling you,” came the sad voice from the floor. Jasmine turned so she was facing away from Misaka. “Is that better?” Jasmine said sadly.

Misaka felt bad, like a stab in the guts from Jasmine’s words.

“Jasmine…”

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it. Don’t worry, I won’t look while you get your things and go to the bathroom,” Jasmine said in a flat voice.

Now Misaka felt horrible, and she knew why Jasmine felt this way. Misaka got out of bed, walked over, knelt next to Jasmine, and gently pulled her over onto her back.

“Jasmine, look at me. I know what happened yesterday and it has nothing to do with me. I have been body shy my whole life! You should have seen what my Mother went through with me at Doctor appointments! I don’t even like to look at myself in a mirror! I know that horrible witch accused you of taking Uiharu off to rape her!”

Jasmine flinched like Misaka had slapped her.

“But, do you honestly think that I would believe that of you? That I would think you were ‘ogling’ me or thinking about molesting me or my friends? I *trust* you!”

Misaka looked at Jasmine straight in her eyes. “I. Trust. You.”

Jasmine was silent for a minute. “That means a lot to me, Misaka.”

“I guess workouts are on hold?”

“Well, I can use Shirai for my weight lifting I suppose…”

Misaka grinned at that. She straightened up. 

“You know, Sempai, I still wish I had your body, not mine.”

“Are you crazy?”

Jasmine just smiled at Misaka sadly. 

Misaka ran into the bathroom and got ready, while Jasmine started the process of waking Shirai up. “Shirai, we can start you back on real food today, but we have to start slow. First we have to get you up and dressed. Can you sit up for me, Sweetie?”

“Urgh.”

Jasmine pulled Shirai up to a seated position and put her blouse on her, then her sweater vest. Jasmine then swung Shirai’s legs around and changed out her underwear, got her standing and put on her skirt.

Once Misaka was done, Jasmine carried Shirai into the bathroom and told her to call if she needed help. Jasmine then went back out and changed her clothes into her uniform for the day. She then tapped on the bathroom door to see if Shirai was ready. She carried her out to the wheelchair and the three girls made their way to the Café for breakfast.

Breakfast was accomplished and Jasmine scored some crackers and Melba toast to take back to the room for Shirai, along with several bottles of different juices. Misaka headed off to class and promised to broadcast back the classes to Jasmine while she took care of Shirai.

When they got back to the room, Jasmine dosed Shirai with her medicines and rolled her to her desk, so she could do some work to keep up with her classes.

“You tell me as soon as you feel tired, and it will be nap time for you, Missy. Let’s check your temp. Mmm, hmm. Good, down half a point! You star!” Jasmine hugged Shirai and gave her a juice. She then went to her desk and computer, setting up her phone to monitor her classes. She also sent and received a lot of emails. She got the satisfactory answers she wanted, and had a scary smile.

Shirai lasted about ninety minutes before Jasmine saw her head bobbing with sleepiness, so Jasmine wheeled her over to the bed, took off her jacket and just laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. Shirai’s temperature was still the same.

Lunchtime came and Jasmine got Shirai up, put her jacket on and a light wrap and wheeled her to the Café. As they entered, she saw the bullies at their table. In her commending voice, Jasmine said, “Hello, Sukimi Akari, you cowardly, lying, bullying scum. Friday, four pm to four fifteen, if you think you can scrape up any courage to challenge me.”

The room had grown deadly quiet when Jasmine spoke up. Jasmine then resumed pushing Shirai to their table. Sounds slowly returned to the room.

“You are crazy!” 

“Like a fox.”

“Jasmine!” Misaka almost shouted, “are you nuts?”

“No, driven.”

“What if they had all jumped you?”

“It would have been the last mistake they ever made.”

Lunch over, Misaka headed back to class, while Jasmine took Shirai back to their room.

“Why are you doing this Jasmine? Why? You could get hurt! They could jump you!”

Jasmine looked at Shirai and sighed. “Sweetie, I’m not going to blow smoke up your skirt and say stupid stuff like, ‘because I can’; ‘Don’t Mess with Texas’; or any simplistic stuff like that. I was bullied. I *HATE* bullies. I hate what I caught them doing to you. Also, because I couldn’t save Jenn, but maybe I can save some little girl here from them.”

There was a polite knock on their door. Jasmine answered it to find a well-endowed blond girl there, with stars in her eyes. “Hickok-san? The Queen would like to meet with you, if you will come with me.”

Jasmine looked at the girl. “Queen, huh?”

“Jasmine!” Shirai said urgently, “That’s the nickname of the number five Level 5 who is here at Tokiwadai, she is a Telepath, Mental Out and she is controlling that girl and probably listening to us now.”

“Oh, that’s nice. But, since I’m the new number four Level 5, that means she is now actually the number six, no?”

Jasmine looked at the girl at the door, “I will have to decline the “Queen’s” invitation at this time as I am otherwise needed here in this room. Her Majesty may feel free to call upon me here at her convenience, but I cannot leave. Good day.” Jasmine then closed the door.

Jasmine looked at Shirai, “Some people have an inflated opinion of themselves. C’mon, let’s put you down for your nap.”

She picked Shirai up and got her in the bed, checked her temp, and tucked her in. She closed the curtain part way and then went back to watching the class on her phone. She did text Misaka about the strange visit. Misaka texted back…

[“Watch out for her.”]

The afternoon passed quickly. Shirai woke up and Jasmine took her to the bathroom, then put her in the wheelchair so she could work at her desk.

After classes ended, Jasmine got a text from Uiharu.

[Hi Jasmine!]

[Hi Kazari! What’s up?”]

[“I want to be there for your fight on Friday to support you. They insulted me too and I want to show them I support you.”]

[“You are so sweet! I will see if I can get you a campus pass. After I’m done we will take a car to dinner, then the dresses, and then your dorm. Sound good?”]

[“Yes! I’m looking forward to the party.”]

[“Me too!”]

Misaka came into the room and ran over to check on Shirai. “Kuroko! Your color looks a little better.”

“Thank you Misaka.”

Someone knocked on the door. Jasmine got up and answered the door. There was another very buxom blond girl there with stars in her eyes. This one was carrying a purse, though. “Ah, Jasmine-san, I am Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out.”

“Nice to meet you in person, Please come in.”

“Mental Out.”

“Sparky.”

“Shokuhou-san”

“Shirai-san. How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better, thank you.”

Jasmine came over and took her temperature again, which she wrote down. She gave Shirai another Orange Juice.

“Shokuhou-san, can I offer you anything?”

“No thank you. I just wanted to meet our newest Level 5 who was causing such a stir here.”

“Wasn’t my intention.”

“Well, I wanted to thank you for taking on the group of bullies who have been terrorizing the smallest and youngest here. One of their members is a telepath who helps hide their crimes.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” asked Misaka, “You know I would have done something.”

“Sparky, their memories were tampered, you would have caused trouble and gotten blamed.”

“Can you undo the tampering?” Jasmine asked.

“I have been trying to,” Shokuhou answered, “But it is hard to do without hurting their memories further.”

Misaka growled. “That’s why I hate telepaths.”

“I came here to warn you, Sukimi Akari cheats when she does martial arts. Her ability is to alter her body density, she is a Level 4 and she makes it harder to throw her and it makes her blows harder.”

“Thank you for the warning, but why are you helping?”

“She’s arrogant and I hate people who abuse the helpless like she does. She needs to go down. If she shows up you won’t have to worry about her cheating. I placed a hidden block in her head that will activate if she tries to cheat when fighting you. Her power won’t activate.”

“Thank you.”

“You never do anything for free, Shokuhou. What’s your angle?” Misaka said with suspicion.

“This is a freebie, Sparky. She beat up one of my girls just for fun. I will attend the fight and I want to see Jasmine-san destroy her.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Jasmine escorted Shokuhou out.

Misaka looked at Jasmine, “Well, that was unexpected.”

“I did tell y’all there had to be other victims.”

[“Saten, Jasmine has an Embassy event on Saturday and I have something I need to do as well. Could I impose upon you to spend Saturday evening to take care of Shirai while we are both out? You won’t have to do much, just go to dinner with her and maybe help her into bed. The only thing is you would be stuck in our dorm room for a few hours with Shirai.”]

[“Sure, Misaka I wouldn’t mind that.”]

[“Jasmine and I will owe you one.”]

[“This is what friends are for.”]

Friday rolled around and Jasmine asked if Misaka could stay with Shirai while she did a light workout in the gym. Misaka didn’t mind, so Jasmine went down, worked the speed bag, heavy bag, jumped rope, and did some crunches. She saw one of the sycophants watching her from across the room. Jasmine smiled at her with what Misaka had called her ‘Accelerator Smile’ and then allowed herself start to glow blue.

The sycophant almost hurt herself scrambling from the room.

Jasmine checked on her other preparations for the afternoon and then to the shower room, which appeared to be empty. Until two girls she didn’t recognize stepped out, carrying softball bats. Metal softball bats.

“Hey tall bitch,” one of them said.

“Hey girls,” Jasmine responded. “Before you start your epic stupidity, did they tell you who I am or what my Esper ability is?”

“Nope, don’t care. No way you can take both of us.”

“Ah, so they didn’t tell you I’m the new fourth ranked Level 5?”

That stopped the two for a moment. That and the fact Jasmine’s whole body had turned a bright blue. “Oh girls? Metal bats when you are facing a Level 5 Electromancer?”

< ZAP > < ZAP >

“Bad idea.”

She sat down on a bench to wait for Dorm Mother.

“Misaka! Oh, Jasmine?!”

“Dorm Mother, these two girls tried to attack me with those two bats you see in their hands. I defended myself with the least voltage I could.”

“Were you injured?”

“No, Ma’am.”

“Do you want to press charges?”

“Should I Ma’am?”

“They will be expelled no matter what.”

“That’s punishment enough, Dorm Mother.”

“Go to your room, Jasmine-chan. I will have to notify your Father and the Embassy obviously.”

“Oh, Dorm Mother, do you have to?”

“I’m sorry dear.”

Jasmine entered the dorm room and Misaka and Shirai looked at her. “What’s wrong, Jasmine?” asked Misaka.

“Two girls with bats tried to ambush me in the locker room and now Dorm Mother has to tell my Father and the Embassy that I was attacked.”

“Are you ok?” cried Shirai.

“Oh yeah, the dummies used metal bats. But Daddy will freak out! I don’t want to be sent back to Texas!”

Shirai got up out of her chair and made her way to Jasmine and hugged her. “It will be all right, Jasmine.”

Misaka smiled and said, “Listen, Dorm Mother knows how to handle this, she won’t spook your Father, I’m sure of it.”

“You guys!”

Shirai made her way back to the chair and Jasmine went and took a shower so they could all go to breakfast.

As they entered the Café Jasmine had eyes only for one table…that seemed very surprised to see her. In her carrying voice, “Oh, Sukimi Akari, are you surprised that your cowardly, bullying attack on me in the showers didn’t work, you lying piece of scum? Yes, ladies, the cowardly lying bully Sukimi Akari had two people attempt to attack me in the showers today. They are in the process of being expelled. Four PM today, you disgusting piece of excrement.”

This time there was actual scattered applause around the room when Jasmine finished speaking.

Morning classes seemed to crawl by. At lunch the bullies table was empty. Jasmine looked at Misaka and Shirai. “It’s still fifty-fify.”

The three o’clock bell rang and Jasmine stood up and stretched. Shirai looked up from her wheelchair. “Are you sure about this Jasmine.”

Jasmine reached over and cupped Shirai’s cheek. “Never more sure of anything in my life. You are worth it.”

There was a knock on their door. “Who could that be?” Shirai said.

Jasmine answered the door and little Uiharu was there in her uniform. “I left early to be here for you, Jasmine!”

“Come in Sweetie, thank you!”

Jasmine went into her closet and pulled out a box that had clasps on it and laid it on her bed. “Didn’t think I would need this here,” Jasmine said. “Excuse me just a second.” She went into the bathroom for a couple of minutes, when she came out she was only wearing her panties. She went to the bed and opened the box. She pulled out a pair of tight pants she slipped on that cover her from upper thigh and over her butt. They had a tornado on each side of the legs.

Next she pulled out a bra-like top that was padded on the front and pulled it on. It flattened her chest down and looked moderately padded on the front to protect her breasts. She took out a head protector, mouth guard, and two strange looking gloves, that looked nothing like traditional boxing or martial arts gloves. Finally she pulled out a robe that was folded neatly. 

Shirai and Uiharu had watched this whole display with open mouths. Jasmine had done all of this like they weren’t there watching her. Misaka arrived, walked in, and saw what Jasmine was wearing. “Jas, Jas, Jasmine?”

“Yes, senpai? Question about my fighting gear?”

Uiharu giggled suddenly and the other girls looked at her. She poked Jasmine’s bra and giggled again. “Jasmine-san, I would never have thought *YOU* would need to pad your bra!” Uiharu dissolved into a fit of laughter. Uiharu’s laugh was infectious and suddenly all four girls were laughing hearty belly laughs, breaking the seriousness in the room.

After the laughter died down, Jasmine got serious. “Misaka I need you to be my ‘corner’ or my Second, if you will. You will give me water during breaks, sponge off my face, treat any cuts on my face with a Styptic pencil. Don’t worry, there won’t be any. Listen carefully, this is important. I have done this a lot. I will sometimes look like I’m badly hurt to sucker the other girl in. Do **NOT** throw in the towel. **EVER** I will never forgive you. If it gets bad enough I can always tap out. Got it?”

“Yes, I won’t throw in the towel, no matter what.”

“OK, Misaka, you will want to wear your gym clothes.”

“I’ll go change in the bathroom.”

“OK, it’s three twenty, I would like to leave in ten, if we can.”

“I’ll be ready in five,” Misaka said. She was actually ready in four.

“You can’t walk around like that, Jasmine,” Shirai said. 

“No problem,” and Jasmine pulled on the satin robe. It was purple, to match her hair, had a big tornado on the back and said “Texas Twister” on it. She gave her gear to Shirai to hold on her wheel chair. “Now, who wants to give me a kiss for good luck?”

Oddly enough, Uiharu stepped up and kissed her cheek first, blushing. Shirai grabbed Jasmine’s hand and pulled her down to her level and kissed her other cheek. Misaka blushed, “Me too!” and kissed Jasmine’s cheek as well. They started off for the gym, with Uiharu pushing the wheel chair while Misaka walked alongside and Jasmine was taping up her hands.

Surprisingly, the seats of the gym had a lot of people in them, especially younger, smaller girls. Shokuhou was there as well. Uiharu parked Shirai in a handicapped spot and sat next to her while Jasmine climbed into the ring and sat in the lotus position, apparently meditating. Someone had set up a clock on the scoring screen over the ring. Misaka noticed a lot of people wearing overalls standing around. 

A man wearing a referee’s shirt climbed in the ring with Jasmine and spoke briefly with her and then just stood there, occasionally checking the clock. Promptly at four PM Jasmine began her warmup exercises and stretches. At four ten she shadow boxed a little. At four twelve the murmurs and talk of cowardice began getting louder and louder.

At four fourteen, Sukimi Akari walked in wearing a gi. Jasmine’s smile was…disturbing…

“I’m here, Big Bitch, let’s get started.”

“Not so fast. Mr. Referee, as the one challenged, I have the right to choose the rules?”

“Yes, Hickok-san. School rules, challenged chooses rules.”

“Classic Octagon rules, KO, TKO, or Tap Out only. Classic foul rules. Head gear, mouth guard, padded bra, gloves only. No other padding, no shoes.”

“Hickok-san, we have no Octagon.”

Jasmine made a gesture and the team in overalls raced into action. An octagon cage lowered from the ceiling into the ring and was locked into place in less than five minutes.

“I, I don’t have the right gear.” 

“No problem, if you look on the table over there, you will find it in every size. Pick out what you need and go change. I’ll wait.” Jasmine said in a voice filled with menace, “I don’t want you to have any excuse why you can’t defend your honor.”

Sukimi gulped and went over to pick out what she needed. She then disappeared into the locker room to change. 

“Jasmine Hickock, Texas Twister…” the referee said. “we still need three judges.”

“They are seated over at the table there, referee-sama; I contacted the local MMA and they were happy to come.”

“Hickock, Texas…Oh!”

Sukimi Akari came back and went into the ring. The referee looked at her. The arena was quiet enough that all their voices carried pretty well. 

“Sukimi-san, I have no idea what you did, but I advise you to forfeit, apologize, and beg forgiveness.”

“Like hell.”

“Your opponent has nineteen wins in nineteen bouts in the Octagon, all by knockout. Hickok-san refuses to win by submission or points.”

Sukimi looked less sure of herself. “No way I’m backing down to her.”

“I’m glad, precious. What referee-sama forgot to mention was they weren’t amateur bouts, but professional with women much older than me. To keep my amateur status I had to donate the prize money to charities.”

Jasmine walked to her corner where Misaka was waiting. “Remember, do **not** throw in the towel.”

“No throat or neck strikes, no hooking, no crotch strikes or any other fouls. Ready? Fight!”

The two girls circled each other for a few moments, then, quick as a cobra, Jasmine got inside the girl’s guard and flat out slapped her face. Sukimi looked stunned, especially when Jasmine did it again with her opposite hand. Misaka was in awe. It obviously was a ploy to anger Sukimi, and it worked. She rushed in swinging, which Jasmine easily blocked, Jasmine then stomped her foot which caused Sukimi to look and Jasmine unloaded a hug punch into the girl’s gut doubling her over, retching. 

Jasmine danced away for a moment, then struck again with her foot hitting with crushing impact against the side of the right knee, buckling it sideways. Sukimi went down hard and Jasmine pounced on her. She got her in half-nelson, with both of Jasmine’s strong legs wrapped around the knee she had just hit with a devastating kick. 

The whole audience could see the agony on Sukimi’s face as incredible pressure was put on the knee by the stretching and twisting of Jasmine’s incredibly strong legs. Both Sukimi and Jasmine felt a slight *pop* from the knee.

“Oooo, that sounded like it might have been your ACL. No Tap out for you though.” Jasmine immediately released her hold and bounced up and away just as the bell rang.

Sukimi started to get up, but her knee buckled and she crashed down again. The ref helped her to her corner, where her corner gave her water and then scrambled to ace-wrap her right knee. Misaka gave Jasmine some water and said, “You are scary.”

The bell sounds, “Fight!”

The two girls come out again. They danced around a little and then there were a flurry of punches, with no real damage dune. Sukimi Akari tried for a leaping kick that taekwondo is known for. She met with the Sweep and Dump that Muy Thai is known for. 

Jasmine again landed on top of Sukimi, this time straddling her stomach and battering her head with punches. All Sukimi could do was put up her arms to defend her head. 

Jasmine realized it was too early for this to work, so she put her wrestling skills to work trying to flip Sukimi over. There was another flurry of activity and they separated again. They circled each other and tried probing punches.

Sukimi’s right knee was obviously bad, but Jasmine just ignored it for now. Instead Jasmine raced like she was going to run around Sukimi’s right side. Sukimi tried to react, but her knee buckled on her and she started to fall. That was the opening Jasmine needed to send a foot crashing into Sukimi’s abdomen, again leaving Sukimi retching and gagging. Jasmine then spun a kick into the side of Sukimi’s head, sending her crashing facedown to the canvas.

Now Jasmine used her legs to grab Sukimi’s right arm and twist it up and back. Meanwhile, Jasmine grabbed the left leg and pulled it back to maximize the leverage on the arm. Sukimi cried out in pain. Jasmine felt something give in Sukimi’s shoulder. She instantly released her holds and spun off. She grabbed the other arm and started torquing it with her arms, whispering in Sukimi’s ear, “Gee, did your shoulder just separate? Bummer.”

Sukimi fought hard and Jasmine let her go and jumped up and back. The bell rang. They retreated to their corners. Misaka had the water bottle waiting. Jasmine looked out at the audience, which had grown again, she was so focused , she didn’t realize how loud it was in there. Shirai and Uiharu looked really worried for her. She turned her head to Misaka. Misaka smiled at her and patted Jasmine’s head.

The bell rang. “Fight!”

Both girls were tired, but Sukimi was definitely the worst off. Right knee and right shoulder were definitely in bad shape. She tried to bring the fight in to Jasmine. She made two hits to Jasmine’s abdomen, but Jasmine’s conditioning helped minimize the damage from the blows. Jasmine tagged her back with two head rocking hits.

Jasmine looked Sukimi over. She thought about it. She could drag this out longer, but it wasn’t worth it anymore. Jasmine danced in, nailed Sukimi in the chest and abdomen, with two hard hits; staggering her. Sukimi was blowing hard. Jasmine watched for her chance and it came in an instance. Sukimi dropped her guard for a moment, maybe because her shoulder was hurting. Jasmine put everything she had into a spinning kick to Sukimi’s head.

To Misaka it sounded like an axe chopping into a tree. She saw Sukimi’s eyes roll up into her head and topple to the floor in slow motion. The ref was waving Jasmine to her corner, but Jasmine had already moved there.

“One, two, three,” The ref waved for the bell. He walked over and raised Jasmine’s hand over her head. The school’s medical team moved in and put Sukimi on a stretcher and took her out of the ring. Once Sukimi was clear, Jasmine left the ring, where she was mobbed, first by Misaka, Shirai, Uiharu. Then a hoard of little girls, saying thank you.

Jasmine and her friends finally left and made their way back to their dorm room. They got inside and Jasmine just slumped onto her bed. Shirai hopped out of the chair and sat next to the sweaty girl. Shirai put her arms around Jasmine. Misaka motioned Uiharu to come with her out of the room for a moment. Jasmine was laying there, breathing hard. Shirai timidly lay down next to her, looking in her face. Shirai put her arm around Jasmine.

“Are you ok, Jasmine?”

Jasmine looked into Shirai’s eyes. “You know, I am. I was brutal and I was cruel and, I hate to say this to you Shirai-chan, it felt good.”

Shirai stroked Jasmine’s hair.

“Shirai-chan, did you see all those little girls? All those girls she brutalized?”

Shirai stroked Jasmine’s face. “You don’t have to justify it to me, Jasmine. She deserved it. She deserved worse,” Shirai said softly. “Are you ok, really ok?”

Jasmine pulled Shirai into a tight hug. “I’m working on it Sweetie, I’m working on it.”

Jasmine let Shirai go. “I’m going to go take a shower now, before I do something I would regret,” Jasmine said softly.

Jasmine virtually ran into the bathroom. Misaka knocked and then she and Uiharu came back in the room. “All good?” Misaka asked.

“Hmm? Oh Yes, Sissy,” Shirai answered in a distracted way.

Jasmine came back out of the bathroom, naked, as usual.

“Eep!” said Uiharu.

“Seriously, Uiharu, you get used to it,” said Misaka.

“Oh, God! I’m sorry, Sweetie. Did I offend you?” asked Jasmine.

“No, I’m just not used to it, that’s all,” said Uiharu.

“After the first couple times, you stop noticing…” said Shirai.

Jasmine got dressed in her school uniform, took her knapsack, and threw somethings in it. “OK, Kazari, I’m ready! See you all Saturday late!”

Jasmine put her arm over Uiharu’s shoulder and took her out the door.

“Sissy! Is Jasmine going on an overnight date with Uiharu?!”

“No, they are just going dress shopping and dinner tonight. Jasmine is spending the night at Uiharu’s room then they are doing a hair and makeup session tomorrow for the embassy even tomorrow night.”

“Jasmine is going all out.”

“She even said she will try to help Uiharu find a nice boy at the event, if she can.”

Shirai noticeably relaxed. “Oh, so Uiharu isn’t interested in girls then.”

“Well, Jasmine hasn’t said anything about it, although she did say she wouldn’t mind dating Uiharu if she liked girls.”

Uiharu’s pigtails wiggled. “So Jasmine isn’t dating anyone yet?”

“You’re not going to believe this: Imouto asked Jasmine out on a date.”

“What?!”

“Yes, Imouto is curious about dating, as are all the Sisters and, how did Imouto put it…oh yeah, ‘Friend Jasmine is aesthetically pleasing, easy to converse with, and interesting’. Jasmine said it was the first time a girl asked her out, she usually does the asking. They both have been holding hands and Imouto gave her first kiss to Jasmine already!”

“What?!”

“Jasmine told Misaka 10032 that they need to go slow and enjoy the experience. She’s trying to make a really nice first date experience for Imouto.”

“She’s so classy,” Shirai said softly.

Uiharu and Jasmine were in the robocar heading to the steak place, ‘The Ugly American’. Jasmine looked at Uiharu in the car. “Kazari, please let me know if I make you uncomfortable. You are my good friend and I don’t want to offend you or scare you away from me.”

“As if! Jasmine, are you planning on raping me, like that disgusting girl said?”

“Kazari!”

“Then what is the problem?”

“You’re so sweet.”

The Chef recognized the two girls right away and rushed over to greet them. After a nice chat, they both ordered and settled in to chat over their food. They talked a lot and really got to know each other.

Then the talk turned to boys. “OK, Kazari, I’m sworn to silence. Who is the boy you are after?”

“Oh, Jasmine, I know I don’t have a chance, but it’s my dream to have just one date with him, because I know he would be sweet, kind, and not horrible. But he has a preference for girls with bigger…assets than me, and I heard he has a harem of girls all after him.”

“So, is he just your first date, a practice date, or are you hoping it might lead to more?”

“Well, yes?” answered Uiharu, “What about you, Jasmine?”

“A lot like you, my little friend,” Jasmine answered softly. “I had a long-term lover who was a girl; I had a boyfriend once, but I broke up with him because he was grabby and told fibs about what we did. I’m still a virgin with boys, Kazari. I would like to try dating a boy and having a nice experience. Maybe I would like boys better than girls.”

“Who is the boy, Jasmine? Uiharu asked shyly.

“It’s complicated Kazari, but I would love to go out with Kamijou.”

“Me too! Me too!”

“Oh boy, well, at least we both have good taste!”

They made their way to the dress shop where their measurements were taken and then they were shown the dresses available. They started by looking for one for Uiharu, with Jasmine as her fashion consultant. They looked through the computer screens that would superimpose them over Uiharu’s picture.

Jasmine: “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, maybe, no, no, no, no, oh that’s cute, no, no, no, no, no, *HELLO*! We want to see these three, please.”

“Jasmine!”

“Trust me. We want a sophisticated, mature, yet fun look for you that says, ‘I’m ready for the world’.”

“OK, I trust you.”

They went to the dressing room and Uiharu tried on the first dress which was a nice blue one. 

“Too ruffly, you disappear in it and it hides your curves. Nope.”

“What curves?” cried Uiharu.

“Sweetie, you are built nicely and proportionally, don’t put yourself down!”

The next dress was an ivory, with flowers embroidered into it. Jasmine had Uiharu walk in it, turn around, walk some more. Then Jasmine sighed. “It’s OK, but just ok, Sweetie. It doesn’t flatter you enough.”

When the next dress was delivered, Jasmine looked at it and said, “Oh yes! OK, Kazari, no bra. Trust me.”

Uiharu took it into the dressing room and went to try it on. “Jasmine! Can you come here?”

Jasmine walked in and saw Uiharu was having trouble getting the dress on. “OK, sweetie, keep your arms straight up.” Jasmine slowly wiggled the dress down over Uiharu’s hips.

“OK, arms down.”

Uiharu stood in front of the three-way mirrors while Jasmine stood back from her and stared.

“That dress was made for you, Kazari,” Jasmine whispered in awe. It was a deceptively simple red silk sheath dress that fell to just below Uiharu’s knees. It was off the left shoulder, leaving it bare and showing her milky smooth skin, but clinging tightly to her small chest in an alluring way. The same for Uiharu’s small hips. It accentuated her waist and defined her hips, making her look much more mature; it fit almost like a second skin. 

The shop manager came back.

“Oh my god.”

“I know!” said Jasmine. “Would you raise it above the knees?”

“No, leave it the way it is, she’s too young to wear hose, if it stays that length she’s fine.”

“Is that me in the mirror?” Uiharu asked, stunned.

“Do you have matching mid-height heels?” asked Jasmine.

“Right there,” pointed the manager.

Uiharu tried them on and then tried walking in them. She walked like she was gliding. 

The shop manager leaned over to Jasmine and whispered, “How much would you charge for a set of pictures of her in that dress for our catalog?”

Jasmine did some quick math in her head. “The dress, the shoes, five hundred thousand yen.”

“The dress, the shoes, two hundred thousand yen.”

“The dress, the shoes, four hundred thousand yen and she will do more modeling for you with a ten percent discount.”

“Deal.”

Jasmine pulled up an old contract on her phone, amended it with Uiharu’s name and the deal, and sent it to the manager. The manager smiled and went to print it out and sign it.

Uiharu couldn’t stop staring at herself in the mirror. 

“Sweetie? Do a slow spin for me?”

Uiharu did a slow turn.

“Bow towards me.”

Uiharu bowed.

Jasmine walked up to her. “Can I touch you for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Jasmine ran her hands briefly over Uiharu’s butt. “Stand up straight, really straight.”

Jasmine walked around her looking really closely at the dress. “Does it pinch you or feel funny anywhere? Try sitting down. Uiharu walked off the stand, sat down, crossed her legs. 

“Very comfortable, Jasmine.”

“OK, Sweetie, one thing, you need to wear a thong with it, otherwise your panty lines show.”

“OK, I have one.”

“Do you want help getting out of it?”

“Please?”

Jasmine got her out and then started looking for herself. Uiharu sat next to her and looked over her shoulder.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, euuuuu, no, no, no.”

“What are you looking for Jasmine?”

“Something similar to yours, Kazari. I want to show off a little more skin, I think. Probably not as form fitting over my butt.”

“But, you have a really cute butt!”

“Thanks! But not my best feature.”

“Oh, I think I like this one, but it might be too daring. But I’m going to try it. You’ll tell me if it’s too much, Uiharu, right?”

“I’m not an expert, like you!”

“I trust your opinion.”

It was a sheath-like dress, silver colored, with lots of crystal beading. It left the shoulders and top of her chest bare, looking more like it was painted on her, starting half way down her breasts. Jasmine moved this way and that and the dress moved just right with her. It was sexy, but not over the top. Uiharu couldn’t take her eyes off of Jasmine.

“Too much, Kazari?”

“So pretty…but you can almost see your…your…(Uiharu whispered) nipples through it.”

“I’m taking it, that can be fixed.” 

The manager came back. “Oh, you went for a sheath too”

“It needs a minor adjustment. A layer of lining because my friend says she can see my nipples through the material.”

“Can you have them all cleaned, pressed, adjusted, and delivered by tomorrow morning?”

“Done. Just need to sign all this and we are done.”

“Let me take a look.” Jasmine read everything thoroughly. “OK, Kazari, sign here, here, here and here.”

“Here is the envelope.” 

Jasmine looked inside. “Excellent, pleasure doing business with you.”

She and Uiharu left the shop. “I think we have time for a small parfait Sweetie.” As she led them to a nearby shop.

“Small?” asked Uiharu sadly.

“We both have to fit in those dresses tomorrow,” Jasmine said with a laugh. Uiharu laughed too.

They got back to Uiharu’s dorm room. “I did something without asking you Kazari, and I hope you will forgive me.”

“What was it?”

“They thought you were so pretty in that dress, they wanted to use your picture in their catalog to sell the dress, so I negotiated a contract for you.”

“They thought I was pretty enough to be a model?!”

“Kazari, you are a beautiful girl, anyone who got to date you would be lucky!”

“What did you negotiate?” Uiharu asked curiously.

“Well, you now own the dress and shoes…”

“Wow! They paid me with that beautiful dress and shoes!” Uiharu clapped her hands.

“Well, that, and also this check for four hundred thousand yen.” Jasmine handed over the check.

Uiharu reeled. “Four hundred thousand yen?”

“And they may want you to model more, for more money.”

Uiharu sat down hard on the sofa. “You’re teasing me, Jasmine! I’m not tall and pretty like you! I’m a little flat-chested girl who looks like a boy!”

Jasmine sat down next to Uiharu. “No one will mistake you for a boy in the dress, Kazari. It’s elegant, flattering, and sexy.”

“Sexy? Me?”

“I will be fighting the boys off you all night long!”

Uiharu blushed. She looked over at Jasmine and connections clicked in her brain. “Jasmine, you used to be a model, didn’t you? How else would you have had a contract like this ready to go? Why did you stop?”

Uiharu was staring intently at Jasmine and saw the pain in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Jasmine-san. I’m too nosey. You don’t have to tell me! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Jasmine looked at Uiharu sand smiled sadly. “What did I say about the honorifics, Uiharu-sama?” she said teasingly. “Can you make us a pot of tea, please? I want to tell you a story.”

Uiharu made a pot of soothing Chamomile tea and brought some little cookies with it to the sofa. “They’re sugar-free, Jasmine, so we will fit our dresses tomorrow,” she giggled.  
Jasmine sat cross-legged on the sofa, facing Uiharu. “Sweetie, I’m going to tell you a story that will probably give you nightmares, are you sure you want to hear it?”

“I can be brave for you.”

“This needs to be a secret, just between us. You are only the third, no fourth person I have ever told. I used to be a model, like you thought. I was very popular…” Jasmine went on to tell Uiharu the whole story that she had told Misaka and Shirai. Since Uiharu is so sensitive, she and Jasmine stopped to cry together in spots.

“That’s why you were so angry when that girl said you were going to rape me!!”

Jasmine started to glow blue from within her body. Uiharu scrambled over the sofa to tackle her, knocking Jasmine onto her back on the sofa, and giving her a full body hug. “No, Jasmine, it’s ok! You fixed that and taught her a lesson. I’m safe, especially with you near me.” 

The blue glow faded out. Jasmine timidly wrapped her arms around Uiharu and held her to her chest.

“You’re so warm,” Uiharu said.

“Byproduct of the way I generate my powers,” Jasmine replied.

Uiharu moved to get up, so Jasmine let her go. “Can I just have a pillow and a cover?” Jasmine asked, “This sofa is comfortable.”

Uiharu looked at her funny. “Why? My bed is big enough for two, easily. Especially because I am so small!”

“That’s settled, then,” said Jasmine. She opened her bag and pulled out her pajamas. “Can I use the bathroom and change? I’ll shower tomorrow.”

“Please!”

After Jasmine and Uiharu departed, Misaka was left with Shirai. First thing Misaka did was take Shirai’s temp and give the girl her meds.

“Thank you, Sissy.”

“It’s almost dinner time, Kuroko. Let’s go now, before the crowd gets there. Maika will take care of us,” Misaka suggested.

“Good idea, Onee-sama.”

Misaka tucked the extra cover around Shirai’s shoulders and upper body, like she had seen Jasmine do and wheeled Shirai out the door and down to the Café. When they entered the room, they found Maika waiting. 

“Misaka-sama, Shirai-san!” Maika looked behind them, then looked disappointed. “Where is Jasmine-sama?”

“She won’t be here for a day, Maika-chan,” Misaka replied, “She’s going to be with her Father.”

“Oh,” Maika said sadly, “Her new fan club will be so disappointed. They wanted to congratulate her on her victory.”

Misaka and Shirai looked alarmed. They reached their table and Misaka sat down. “Maika,” Misaka said, “You need to tell them to not make a fuss, Jasmine is too shy for that!”

“Indeed,” said Shirai to Maika, “She makes Sissy look like a ‘Party Animal’ when it comes to accepting recognition or fan clubs.”

“Please Maika! Please! Tell them to approach her singly or to send her a note, but not to make a big fuss.”

Maika was shocked at how strenuously Misaka and Shirai reacted. “Well, you both know her best. I will let them know.”

“Thank you so much Maika!” said Misaka and Shirai.

“Shirai, are you feeling better? There are some very nice lighter entrees tonight you may enjoy. You can go up now, as everything is ready early tonight.”

“Thank you so much, Maika.”

Misaka wheeled Shirai up the line, where Shirai picked out what she wanted and put it on a tray on her lap. Maika carried a tray for Misaka. They returned to their table and sat down to eat.

Misaka got a text which she read.

[“Biribiri, where and what time are we meeting tomorrow? Dress code?”]

Oh no! She looked at Kuroko. She never told her about her date!

[“Our usual place. Jacket, button down.”]

Shirai was eating slowly and only a small portion, but she was eating. Misaka poured her some more tea. “Kuroko, I forgot to tell you something.”

“Sissy?”

“Saten will be taking care of you tomorrow night. Jasmine has the event with her Father at the Embassy, and I am going out for the evening.”

“To the Embassy?” asked Shirai.

“Noooo…”

“Sissy, are you going on a date with the Ape?” asked Shirai very quietly.

Misaka couldn’t look her in the eyes. “Yes,” she answered equally quietly.

There was silence. Inside her head Shirai was screaming, falling down crying, planning the Ape’s murder by teleporting him twenty thousand feet into the air.  
“Honey!” Shirai heard in her head.

“I, I’m glad for you Sissy. While I hope daily that perhaps I might be able to take you on a nice date too one day, I hope you have an enjoyable evening with Kamijou.”

Misaka was stunned, she looked at Shirai for signs of stars in her eyes, but, they only looked very wet. “Thank you, Kuroko. That means a lot to me.”

The girls finished their food in silence. “Can I get you anything else, Kuroko-chan?”

“Thank you, no. I think I need to wash up and then bed. Watching that battle took a lot out of me.”

“Me too,” admitted Misaka.

The two friends got back to their room and Misaka gave Shirai her evening meds and took her temperature. “OK, Kuroko, if you promise not to tell Jasmine, I’m going to give you a treat.”

Shirai smiled. Misaka ran into the bathroom and reappeared a few moments later. Shirai could hear the water running. Misaka undressed Shirai and then herself. She wheeled Shirai into the bathroom then set her on the little stool next to the tub. Shirai inhaled deeply.

“Badedas! (1) But, you save that for special treats, Sissy!”

“Your temperature going down and you getting better isn’t special?”

The two girls washed off quickly, then Misaka lifted Shirai into the tub. “I’m sorry it isn’t as hot as we would both like, Kuroko. I can’t take a chance, but it’s still nice and warm,” Misaka said as she slid in.

“This smell is divine! I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Shirai rhapsodized.

Misaka leaned forward and put a cool cloth on Shirai’s head. “If you feel dizzy or anything, tell me right away!”

“Yes, Mommy,” Shirai giggled.

The two girls relaxed with their thoughts. Misaka did some deep thinking. She leaned forward and changed the cool cloth on Shirai’s head and Shirai sighed.

The third time Misaka went to change the cloth, she leaned forward, then stopped. “Kuroko?”

“Sissy?”

“Turn around and come here so I can hold you. But no perverted stuff!”

Misaka leaned back. Shirai turned around and leaned back so her head was resting on Misaka’s left shoulder and Misaka changed the cool cloth again. Shirai carefully kept her hands on her own stomach and then found Misaka putting her hands on top of Shirai’s and hugging her.

Shirai looked at Misaka, who had her head back against the tub and looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. “I thought I was going to lose you,” Misaka whispered. “I’ve never felt so helpless in my life, not even with Accelerator.”

Shirai slowly and carefully laced her fingers with Misaka’s, trying not to scare her.

“Something was attacking my best friend in the whole world and I couldn’t punch it, shock it, kick it, magnetize it or anything to save my friend. All I could think about was the fear, the terror, I put on your face the last few days. How I almost fractured permanently our friendship. That I would never get to tell you how sorry I was that I was such a bitch, such a lousy friend, such a horrible human being.”

“Sissy!”

“Kuroko, I am truly sorry. I am trying to be a better friend, the friend you deserve, not the one you currently have.”

Shirai reached up with one hand and caressed Misaka’s face. “You are my best friend too! Friends don’t always have to agree, they go through hard times sometimes, but then the friendship comes out stronger. I still love you.”

They laid there a while longer.

“Sissy…I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“Jasmine asked me out for a date.”

“I know.”

“You do?!”

“She told me she wanted to ask you and was afraid it might upset you or me. So she asked me if it was a good idea.”

“What did you say?”

Misaka squirmed a little, “I told her I wouldn’t be offended but was worried how she would feel if you said ‘No’.”

Silence again.

“Sissy?”

“Kuroko?”

“You know how I feel about you; I can’t help it. I’m trying not to be so over the top any more, but I love you. You would make me so happy if you would go out on even just one date with me. Just to see what it was like! If you didn’t like it, then that would be the end and I wouldn’t ask you again. I guess I would just love you from afar and maybe try dating someone else.”

Shirai drifted off into silence again.

Misaka felt a twinge in her heart. She loved Kuroko, but did she *love* Kuroko? “Can I, can I think about it, Kuroko?”

“That’s fair, it’s the same answer I gave Jasmine,” Shirai said with a small laugh.

“Let’s rinse off and get to bed,” Misaka said.

Uiharu took the side of the bunk closest to the wall, while Jasmine had the side by the ladder. “Kazari, is it rude to ask what your power is?”

“I don’t mind, Jasmine. It’s called ‘Thermal Hand’ and I can preserve the temperature of something when I hold it in my hand. Since I’m only Level 1, I can’t really change the temperature, just preserve it.”

“Still sounds useful!”

“I haven’t improved in three years,” Uiharu said softly and sadly.

Jasmine reached out and rubbed Uiharu’s head. “You can do it, sweetie, I believe in you.”

Uiharu smiled at her. “Can we cuddle when we sleep? Saten doesn’t mind when we do it…”

“Sweetie! Thanks for asking, I love cuddling!”

Uiharu laid her head on Jasmine’s chest and sighed as Jasmine put her arms around her. Uiharu was asleep in moments. Jasmine looked up at the ceiling. “Get behind me, Satan!” She fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Uiharu was in that delicious part of the morning where you are not quite asleep, not quite awake. You are dreaming, but you know you are dreaming, and you can control the dream. You have all the time you need to enjoy a wonderful dream before you wake up. Uiharu was having an awesome dream.

She dreamed she had found the rarest of the rare ‘Indian Poker’ Cards: the Bust Upper card. In her dream state she was waking up after having used the card overnight. She reached under her pajama top and she was so much bigger! She had gone from her little barely an A to a definite C! She explored the size, the firmness: it was wonderful! No sag!  
Uiharu knew it was a dream, because she wasn’t really feeling anything as she explored her new chest, but still, a great dream. She moved a little bit to explore better. Oh, both were evenly matched and so nice! She tweaked the nipples which were real and standing out, not like her itty bitty, barely there ones. She was so going to hate waking up from this dream. She saw herself in that beautiful red dress, really showing off!

As Uiharu realized the dream was ending, she became aware of strange sounds, she didn’t recognize them right away, then she realized it sounded like someone maybe crying or in pain. Her dream ended abruptly and she slowly opened her eyes. She realized in a panic that she was spooning with Jasmine, that her hands were under Jasmine’s pajama top, and she was massaging and playing with… OH NO!

And those sounds! OH NO!

Then she felt Jasmine put her hands on top of hers, trapping her hands under Jasmine’s top, on Jasmine’s chest.

In a breathy, husky voice Jasmine said, “Well, you really know how to wake a gal up, Kazari.”

“I’m so sorry! I’ve never! I didn’t mean to! Oh, gods!” Uiharu started to cry.

Jasmine’s night was without nightmares or bad dreams for the first time in a long while. She woke up once or twice, either holding Uiharu like a little, warm teddy bear to her chest, or being spooned by the girl, who seemed to like to clinch Jasmine like a tick. Either way it was…comforting.

Then Jasmine started dreaming that she was in bed with Jenn and Jenn was playing with her chest. She could swear she felt Jenn’s hands running over her breasts. Jasmine’s eyes popped open. It wasn’t Jenn, but Uiharu, who was apparently still asleep, but dreaming about something. Uiharu mumbled “Look how big mine got…” as she explored under Jasmine’s top. It had been a long time since anyone had touched, or been allowed to touch, Jasmine in that way. It was obvious that Uiharu was dreaming, but it suddenly became serious as Jasmine’s body started to react.

Jasmine didn’t want to embarrass or scare Uiharu; she was hoping she would stop fairly soon as it was obvious she was close to waking up, so Jasmine put her hand over her mouth. Uiharu woke up at about the worst time…

“Sweetie, don’t cry, you didn’t do anything wrong! You were just having an interesting dream.”

“But I! Your chest! I hurt you!” Uiharu cried.

Jasmine let go of Uiharu’s arms and Uiharu pulled them out as fast as she could from under Jasmine’s top. Jasmine rolled over so she was facing Uiharu, who was so red. Uiharu pulled the covers over her head, still crying. Jasmine reached over and gently pulled them down so that Uiharu’s eyes were visible.

“Kazari-chan, I’m not upset, angry, or even hurt. I think it’s funny! One of the things I love about you is your sweet innocence, despite all you see every day with Judgment and everything. Tell me what you were dreaming.”

“It’s too embarrassing!”

“Sweetie, more embarrassing than Saten flipping your skirt every day?”

Uiharu thought about that for a minute. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise I will try very hard not to laugh.”

“OK, there was for a while a series of cards that if you put them on your head at night when you slept, different things would happen: you could learn new skills, have nice dreams, maybe raise your level. One card was extremely rare and all the little girls like Misaka-san and myself wanted it. It was called ‘Bust Upper’ and, supposedly it would make your chest bigger. I was dreaming that I had used it last night and was exploring how much bigger I had gotten and how much nicer my chest was.”

Uiharu actually looked a little sad.

“So, since we were spooning, when you reached under your top, it was actually mine, and you thought my chest was yours? Kawaii!”

“You’re making fun of me,” Uiharu pouted.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Misaka and Shirai: I wish I was built like you. Do you know my chest was this big when I was ten years old?”

“Really?”

“It was horrible. I was a HUGE tomboy, like Misaka-sempai, and I couldn’t play with the boys anymore. I had to wear a real bra when all the other girls didn’t even know what that was. When I went riding, my breasts hurt so bad from bouncing around, no matter what bra I wore. And the stares I got from boys and men!”

“I’m sorry, Jasmine.”

“It’s OK, Sweetie, it’s the past.”

“But I was hurting you!”

“Uh, Kazari…how can I tell you this…OK, remember you were telling me how some boy accidentally held your chest and squeezed it. How did that feel?”

“Really good! Oh, uh OH! And I was doing that for a long time! OH!” Uiharu pulled the blankets back up over her head.

Jasmine calmly reached over and pulled them down again so she could see Uiharu’s eyes again. “Kazari-san, we need to send out the wedding invitations, because obviously we must get married after you have done this to me.”

*SHRIEK!*

Misaka and Shirai woke up on Saturday morning and first thing Misaka took Shirai’s temperature. It was almost normal! She helped Shirai to the bathroom, then laid out Shirai’s clothing on the bed, after which Misaka got out her own Uniform for the day. When Shirai was done, Misaka sat her on the bed and helped her dress. Shirai really didn’t need too much help anymore, just a spotter in case she got dizzy. Misaka then went into the bathroom and got herself ready.

With Shirai loaded into the wheelchair they went to leave to go to the Café. As they opened the door to their room, something unusual happened. Several small boxes fell into the room. Misaka picked them up and saw they were all hand addressed to “Jasmine-sama” or “Six-Gun”. Someone had also attached a small box to the wall next to the door and it was filled with envelopes also addressed to either “Six-Gun” or “Jasmine-sama”. Misaka took them all to Jasmine’s desk and stacked them neatly there.

“Oh, boy,” said Shirai. 

The two of them then made their way to the Café. When they entered the room got quiet, it seemed like everyone was looking at them and trying to see if Jasmine was with them. When they didn’t see Jasmine, they all started talking again.

“You know,” Shirai said, “It’s probably good she stayed with Uiharu. Nothing strange happens there.”

“Kazari, you have to come out from under the blankets sometime. It was a joke! We don’t have to get married until after at least the tenth date. You haven’t even asked me out on one yet.”

Jasmine saw the pile of blankets start to move.

“Ten?”

“Well, you are meeting my Daddy today, if he approves, we could get married sooner.”

“EEP!” And Uiharu disappeared again.

Jasmine went into Uiharu’s little kitchen and Uiharu heard banging noises, stirring sounds, and then wonderful smells. One eye peeped out from the blankets. She saw Jasmine reappear from the kitchen carrying two plates. “Well, I’m hungry, I don’t know about my future Fiancé, but I hope she is willing to try Huevos Rancheros.”

Uiharu slid down the ladder of the bed and sat at the table on the floor. She looked at what Jasmine had made. “You are a terrible tease, Jasmine-san.”

Jasmine took Uiharu’s plate away. “I’m sorry, did I just hear a ‘san’?”

Uiharu pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. “Jasmine, my future fiancé, may I try your cooking to see if you are worthy of my love?”

Jasmine laughed heartily as she slid the plate in front of Uiharu, “Well done, Kazari, well done!”

They both dug in and enjoyed breakfast. Cleanup was quick, they showered and then lounged around waiting for the dresses to arrive.

“So, we get the dresses, change, the Embassy car will take us to the Salon for the hair and makeup. Then we go to the Embassy, I have to do a couple of things, then the event.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Be your normal self. The only organized thing you will have to participate in is the receiving line with me. Easy-peasy, you stand by side, they will announce whoever is arriving, as they pass by you, your name will be given to them and they won’t remember yours, you won’t remember theirs, just give a bow, like you learned in Elementary school, and that’s it.”

“What about dinner?

“I will be seated next to Daddy at the Head Table, as my guest, you will be seated next to me. You will be expected to make some small talk to the person next to you and to me, as well as Daddy, if he speaks with you. Don’t worry, it’s easy and I will be right next to you. After the receiving line, but before dinner, there is the cocktail hour, you and I will mingle together with the other guests, that will be ‘Meet the Boys’ time for you. You can hold my hand or put your arm in mine, no one will comment, and it will keep us from getting separated.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It is, Sweetie! Just be your adorable self and you will be fine. I’m sure we can find at least one nice boy for you.”

Uiharu excused herself to the bathroom. While she was in there she converted her walking stick to the hammer by hitting the floor with it. “How can I take you along? You’re too big and a walking stick will look too weird with my dress! Darn it, why can’t you fold up to fit in a girl’s purse or something?” She banged the hammer in frustration on the floor. It shrank down to the size of something Uiharu could wear on a necklace.

“All I had to do was ask? Why don’t you come with a manual?!” she cried. She came out of the bathroom and went to her tiny jewelry box where she pulled out a silver chain. She ran it through the hammer’s loop at its base and then put the chain around her neck.

“Wow! That’s exquisite!” said Jasmine

“It’s an antique I found that I love,” answered Uiharu.

“It will go perfect with the dress.

The dresses arrived, along with a request that Uiharu be photographed at the Embassy to fulfill her contract. The girls changed, with Jasmine helping Uiharu settle hers down. Jasmine struck a pose in front of Uiharu. “Can you see my nipples? You’re my fiancé, so only you are allowed to see them.”

“EEP!” Uiharu’s face matched her dress. “No, I can’t see them anymore.”

“They did a great job, you look fabulous, Kazari. If you ever do ask me out for a date, you have to wear this dress!”

Jasmine grabbed her clutch, checked the contents. Uiharu did the same. “OK, girlfriend. Head up, shoulders back, chest out. Let’s go!” and the two of them went out to the Embassy car.

Once their hair and makeup had been done, Jasmine had the manager take a picture of the two of them with her phone. She sent it to Misaka and Shirai. She also took a few pictures of Uiharu, telling her ho to pose before she took the pictures. She sent the best one of those to the girls as well.

Arriving at the Embassy, Jasmine had her pass ready and just had to help clear Uiharu through, but that went quickly. She then took her up to the residence part of the Embassy. She knocked on one door and waited.

“Is that my little Cowpoke?”

“Yes, Daddy and I have my friend with me.”

“Come on in!”

Uiharu didn’t know what to expect, but here was a huge man, easily one hundred ninety-three cm and about ninety-five kilos, and none of it fat. He was dressed in a Tux, with medals of some kind on the front. He had a kind face, but little resemblance to Jasmine. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Uiharu.

“Aren’t you the cutest lil flower in the garden!”

“Eeep!”

“Daddy, this is Uiharu Kazari; Uiharu-san, this is my Father Ambassador Hickok-sama Robert.”

Uiharu bowed deeply, “An honor to meet you, Sir.”

“Oh Honey, you’re Jasmine’s friend, when no one’s around, just call me ’Bob’.”

“Eeep! I couldn’t!”

“Well, you can’t call him ‘Daddy’ until after we’re married.”

“Jasmine!!” Uiharu turned red again.

“I see you still like embarrassing your friends, baby girl.”

“Anything I need to know for tonight, Daddy?”

“Nah, nothing controversial happening. I do have two late adds to the guest list from the C of E, a Nun and a Missionary.”

Jasmine looked at him. “Kanzaki Kaori and Index?”

“You know them?”

“I’ve met them, they’re good people.”

“Good to know. OK, little Cowpoke, grab your fiancé and let’s head out!”

“Eep!”

“Don’t worry, little Flower, we like to tease, but never in a mean way,” the Ambassador said as he winked at Uiharu.

They went back down to the Main Hall, where Jasmine and Uiharu walked around and looked at everything. The Major Domo found them and got them in line in time for the doors to open and the guests to be announced. Jasmine was right, Uiharu didn’t remember a single name, until they got to “Ms. Index Librorum Prohibitorum and Ms. Kanzaki Kaori”. Uiharu recognized both girls right away, even thought Kanzaki was wearing a dress and not her t-shirt and cut up jeans. They passed by too quickly for much more than a quick ‘hello’.

Soon the line was over and she could go enjoy the party with Jasmine. They discretely held hands as Jasmine took her first for some appetizers and juice. Jasmine started pointing out the boys, using her chin: “French Ambassador’s son, he’s stuck up and only cares about how much money you have. German Ambassador’s son, he just wants sex, so he is a big NO for you, sweetie. Hmmm, that one’s dad owns a computer company and I know you like computers. His name is Pietro Fontini, from Italy but living here now. I would want to check him out a little more, but I haven’t heard anything bad about him. Wow, not a lot of pickings tonight.”

“It’s OK, Jasmine. I’m having a nice time with you.”

They went to the dinner and sat at the head table. Uiharu had never been waited on like this in her life. Everything brought to her if she even thought about asking for it. Her other dining partner was Pietro Fontini’s father, Gian Carlo Fontini, who Uiharu had no problem conversing with as they both had a shared interest in computers. Uiharu was having a marvelous time.

After dinner, Jasmine took her out on the large Portico for some fresh air. Her Father was out there, smoking a cigar with some other guests, talking together and waving his arms around. 

“You’re not too bored are you, Kazari?”

“No this has been a great experience! I really am enjoying myself!”

“I’m glad,” said Jasmine, “I’m glad you came with me, you are making it fun for me too. Normally these are so boring.”

*BOOM*

There was a large explosion near the main gate; a siren started sounding inside the Embassy. The Marine guards reacted immediately and grabbed the Ambassador and started dragging him away.

“Uiharu!” Jasmine said, “Go with Daddy to the Safe Room!” she shouted as she pulled her ball bearing from her purse and started to glow.

Uiharu looked at Jasmine and then pulled her armband out of her purse and pulled it on as she put her communicator in her ear. “Judgemento desu no!” 

“You have no authority here, this American territory, if you do anything, it can be construed as an act of War.”

“Good thing I am acting under your directions then, Jasmine-sama.” Uiharu said with a smile.

“Let’s go,” said Jasmine as she took Uiharu by the hand. She took a few steps and saw a man with an assault rifle appear and aim it at her Father.

“Bang!” The ball bearing flew true, with a whip cracking sound, and smashed into the man’s elbow, destroying it and forcing him to drop the rifle.

Uiharu was calling in the attack on her radio. 

More attackers were appearing, Jasmine deployed her lightning balls, hitting several of them in face and temporarily blinding them with flash burns. She then started firing: “Bang!” “Bang!” Bang!” But there were more attackers and she knew she would soon run out of ammo. She lost sight of Uiharu. She summoned her electrical energy and fired a barrage of lightning bolts, dropping more of the attackers. 

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder from overhead and multiple lightning strikes dropped down, hitting the area around the Embassy compound dropping more of the attackers.

Jasmine raced forward to the parapet to see what had happened. While she was there she heard a mighty *THUMP* behind her. When she looked, there was a Mecha reaching out for her Father with both its arms. Bullets from the Marines were bouncing off of it. Her Father was in her line of fire if she tried her Super Six-Gun shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: (1) If you are not German or been to Germany, you are missing out on the joy that is Badedas, find it on Amazon
> 
> Well, hopefully you liked this. It is a lot different from what I usually write, but let's really stretch the characters boundries, shall we? ;-)
> 
> Please feel free to write in...
> 
> Addendum Nov 3rd, the characters wont talk to me, haven't written a thing in a couple of days. Sorry folks, if they wontvtalk, I cant write. I think it's because I'm overtired, dunno. I'll take a break for another day before I sit in front of the keyboard. When I tried to write, it was not pretty...
> 
> See you soon, my apologies!


	17. The Daring Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out to be a long chapter!
> 
> A lot going on here and I've barely gotten started on the story!
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine, but it is my fanfiction!
> 
> Warnings: Violence, combat, death, slight lemon flavor
> 
> Feel free to write, I try to answer everyone as quickly as I can!

Saturday morning Misaka and Shirai slept in. They got up in time for breakfast, but there was an almost forced cheerfulness to their conversation. Misaka’s phone croaked indicating a text.

[“Biribiri, you still haven’t told me what time. And I’m the Baka?” 😊]

She blushed.

[“Four PM, try not to show up with too many other girls or your clothes all torn up!”]

Misaka looked up and saw Shirai studiously avoiding looking at her by inspecting her tea cup. Misaka sighed. She got another text.

[“Hi Misaka! What time should I come over today?”]

Misaka thought for a few moments.

[“Would you like to have lunch with both of us at one?”]

[“Nice! I’ll be there!”]

“That’s a lot of texts, Sissy. Everything ok for your date with the Ap…Kamijou?”

“The second set was Saten. I invited her to lunch with us so we all could chat before I have to leave. Is that ok?”

Shirai smiled a little, “That will be nice. So she’s my keeper?”

“Shirai! You know you are not one hundred percent yet.”

Misaka got another text.

[“Hello Misaka-chan, this is Dr Heaven Canceller. I need to do a quick check on little Shirai today. Would four PM be convenient?”]

Misaka asked Shirai if that would be OK for her and Saten, then responded to the Doctor.

[“Yes, thank you, that will be fine. She will be in our dorm room, unless you need the Nurse’s office.”]

[“Dorm room will suffice, thank you. See her at four.”]

Breakfast completed, the girls went back to their room where Misaka checked Shirai’s temperature, which was almost normal! She then gave her the morning medicines and an uneasy silence fell over the room. Shirai rolled over to her computer and started tapping on it while Misaka reconfirmed her dinner reservations on her phone, then settled in on her bed with a manga.

Silence for an hour, except for page turning and key tapping.

“Do you love him?”

*PPPBBBBBBTTTTT*

Misaka had just taken a sip of lemonade, unfortunately, when Shirai asked her soft question. Misaka quickly sat up and looked over at Shirai, who was hunched over her computer and still typing.

Embarrassed, she replied, “I, I really don’t know, Kuroko. I have…feelings, I guess, but I don’t know what they are.”

“Are you going out today because you know I’m sick and can’t break up your date?” Shirai asked in a whisper.

Misaka felt awful, because she could hear the pain in Shirai’s voice. She got up, walked over, spun the chair around, and, with a bit of a strain, but augmenting her strength with her magnetic powers, lifted Shirai in her arms and carried her back to her bed. Misaka sat down and laid Shirai down, giving Shirai a lap pillow.

“No, the thought never even crossed my mind truth be told,” Misaka said. “I know that if I asked you to, you would not bother us on a date, no matter how much you would want to, because I trust you.”

Misaka undid Shirai’s pigtails, grabbed a brush, and started brushing Shirai’s hair, a rare treat for Shirai. Shirai closed her eyes in bliss.

“Kuroko, this is the first real date I’ve ever gone on; everything else has just been either a fake date or a chance meeting. Who knows what will happen? Maybe he will tell me he sees me as an annoying little Sister and that will be it. He supposedly only likes women with big chests, I heard…and that’s not me,” Misaka said sadly.

“Honey!” Shirai heard echoing inside her brain. 

“Sissy, he will learn the sad truth that the big chests are no where’s near as sensitive during love-making as our little ones and he will be crushed at what he missed out on if he foolishly rejects someone as wonderful as you over something trivial as that.”

Misaka stopped brushing for a second, “That’s sweet.”

She resumed brushing. “Jasmine gave me some pointers on what to do on the date so I wouldn’t be nervous. But, I know Jasmine is going to ask Kamijou out too.”

“She will?! But she likes girls!”

“But she wants to try boys again and thinks he would be someone she can trust and would be safe.”

“But, would she ask him out if she knows you are going on a date with him?”

“I told her I wouldn’t get upset if my friends asked him out,” Misaka said very softly and sadly.

“Sissy! Sometimes you are too noble!”

“Like when I told Jasmine she should ask you on a date?”

“How is that the same? “

Misaka was silent for a moment and just concentrated on brushing.

“Because I *was* a little jealous…” Misaka whispered.

“Sissy? Jealous?”

“It seems like we have been together forever. Even if I don’t think I like you in *that way*, I still love you as my best friend, ever. I don’t know, Kuroko, I’m confused.”

“Me too, Sissy, me too.”

“Huh?”

“Mikoto, I want to be with you, more than anything else in the world. I want to date you, romance you, and love you. I want to experience love,” Shirai said. “But, that doesn’t look like it will ever be. Now Jasmine arrives and she says she finds me attractive and wants to try dating me. But if I date her, it means I’m giving up on my dreams, my love for you. I can’t!”

Misaka was silent for a few moments, silently running the brush through Shirai’s hair. She thought long about what Shirai had said. It broke her heart. “Let me understand you, Kuroko. You would give up a realistic chance at love with Jasmine for a rather unrealistic chance with me? Knowing I really am not into girls?”

Misaka could barely hear Shirai’s whispered, “Yes.”

More silent hair brushing. Misaka thought hard about everything: how much Shirai had sacrificed for her while she was saving her Sisters, without complaint, helping coverup for Jasmine, being there for Misaka when she needed an ear or a friend.

Misaka made up her mind. “Kuroko-chan,” she said shyly, “Do you remember you said ‘just one date with you. Just to see what it was like, and if I didn’t like it, then that would be the end and you wouldn’t ask me again’?”

Shirai’s heart started to beat faster, her cheeks got a little pink, but in the back of her mind, a mantra began chanting: “honey, honey, honey, honey.”

“I remember,” she said very softly and calmly.

“Kuroko, you have always been there for me, helping me. Even if you did abuse poor Kamijou. But I can’t stop you from having your chance at happiness; I can’t be that selfish!”

Misaka stopped brushing and wrapped her arms around Shirai, who just tried to relax and behave.

“I will go out on a date with you. A real date, not a trip to a love motel, little pervert,” Misaka said thwapping Shirai’s forehead gently with her forefinger. “We can have dinner, dancing, anything like a couple might do for an evening. You can make it as romantic as you like, within my limits. As long as you stay within my limits, I promise to act like the perfect date: no shocking, punching, or hitting. I will even hold hands. Are you able to deal with that?”

“Will I…um, will I be allowed to say romantic things?”

“Within my limits, no sexual things and no grabbing the “No-Go’ areas. Unless a miracle occurs and I actually *ask* you too.”

Shirai laughed a little. “That would be like the…Kamijou winning the lottery.”

“Just setting expectations. Especially if you want a chance at a second date.”

Shirai parsed Misaka’s sentence for a moment. Her heart hit about ten million beats per minute. “Sissy! You mean there could be a second date?” she asked.

“Don’t hold your breath, but you never know. Good behavior may be rewarded. But, you have to promise me something too.”

“What, Sissy?”

“After we have our date, go on one with Jasmine.”

“Are you blackmailing me, Mikoto?”

Misaka cupped Shirai’s face, “No, I just want you to have a chance at happiness. She really likes you. And, I know I’m not great at reading people, but I can tell you really like her too.”

“I won’t betray my love for you…”

“You aren’t. I already agreed to try a date with you. But you need to reach out for happiness too.”

The doorbell rang. It was Saten. Misaka buzzed her in, left the room door open, and went back to brushing Shirai’s hair. Saten came in, “HI Misaka! HI Shirai! Look at you getting spoiled!”

Shirai just smiled and waved. “She deserves it,” Misaka said.

Shirai just reached up her hand and caressed Misaka’s cheek again. She struggled to sit up, but Misaka helped her. Misaka then put Shirai’s hair up into her trademark pigtails.   
“Thank you, Mikoto,” Shirai said shyly.

Saten raised an eyebrow at that. Shirai was being…low key?

Shirai looked at Misaka, “I want to try something.”

“Oh?”

Shirai touched the hairbrush and tried to send it to her bed. There was an explosion of feathers as it merged with the pillow!

“Kuroko! Are you crazy?! NO TELEPORTING!” cried Misaka. “You weren’t thinking about trying to teleport yourself next, were you?” shouted Misaka, as she shook Shirai vigorously.

Saten actually jumped in and separated the two, as Shirai was turning green. “Misaka, stop!” Saten cried. “You’re hurting her! You’re making her sick!”

“Oh, Kuroko! I’m so sorry! You scared me!” Misaka clutched Shirai to her chest.

“I’m thorry, Thissy,” Shirai said, her voice muffled by her face being smothered.

Saten, laughing, “Misaka, let her breath!”

“I just wanted to see if I could teleport an item, just to see if my powers are working…I guess not…”

“Promise me on your love for me you won’t try again until the Doctor says you can! Promise!”

Shirai looked embarrassed. “I promise I won’t try again until the Doctor says I can.”

“OK, let’s go have lunch and gossip!” said Saten brightly.

Kamijou was actually having a good morning, for once he was able to sleep in. He got out of the bathtub, stretched, and scratched. He threw on some comfortable, casual clothes and tiptoed out into the main room, where Index was still buried under the covers of his bed, asleep. Kamijou grabbed his wallet and keys and eased his way out of the dorm room to go catch the early sale to stock up on cheap foodstuffs, to keep the bottomless pit full while he was out on his date.

He made it to the store, got two dozen eggs, a kilo of rice, two kilos of chicken thighs, and, bonus, four kilos of day-old pork cutlets! As he was making his way back to his dorm, he saw a familiar looking, extremely buxom girl wearing glasses, sitting on a bench. She looked sad.

“Kazakiri-san? Is that you?” asked Kamijou, “Is everything ok?”

Kazakiri’s face brightened as she saw him. “Kamijou!” She eyed his right hand warily as it could wipe her out of existence. 

“Not to worry, Kazakiri! I remember. Would you like to join Index and me for breakfast and spend the day? I know Index misses you a lot! Actually, you would be doing me a favor, as I need to be out today and Index would love to have company.”

“Really? I was sitting here feeling lonely, and it was so lucky to run into you!” Kazakiri said happily.

“Follow me!” Kamijou said, “We will wake up Index with a happy surprise!”

When they got to the dorm room door, Kamijou held his index finger to his lips in the classic “shhh” symbol, and quietly opened the door. They silently entered and he placed the groceries in the kitchen. He let Kazakiri go into the living room first. Not surprisingly, Index was still asleep.

“Index,” Kamijou, said loudly, “I have a surprise for you!” 

“Food?” Index said grumpily as she came out from under the blanket. She looked around, blinking sleepily.

“KAZAKIRI!” she shouted in delight. The blanket exploded off her body as she launched herself at her friend. Index latched onto the much taller girl, burying her face in Kazakiri’s massive chest, and hugging her tightly. “I missed you sooooo much!”

“I’m happy to see you too, Index-san,” said Kazakiri happily.

“OK, Index,” said Kamijou, “Washup and get dressed. I’ll have breakfast in about ten minutes.”

Breakfast was the magic word to get Index to scamper off to the bathroom and wash and change. Kazakiri helped set up the table and then set it. When Index reappeared, the to girls sat down and started chatting while Kamijou finished up and served the tea and food.

The three friends had a nice morning chatting and catching up. Kamijou got up his nerve to tell Index he would be out for the evening, but that he would cook a really nice dinner for her and Kazakiri to enjoy while he was gone. Index was so happy that Kazakiri was visiting, she didn’t even seem to really mind. They decided to go to the Botanical Gardens for the afternoon to look at all the flowers, something neither girl had done before. Kamijou told them their dinner would be in the oven and all they would have to do is take it out and eat it.

He gave Index some of his limited funds to use to get some lunch while she was out and then went about cleaning up the dishes and kitchen while the girls continued to chat. They finally left around Noon. Kamijou immediately started the prep work for their dinner, figuring he would make pork tonkatsu for them. He prepped everything, and set it in the fridge, to cook it around three, so he could leave by three thirty to be on time. 

He then took his shower, got his suit and shirt ready, polished his shoes, and then thought, “Why am I so nervous? This is just Biribiri, we are already friends, it’s not like I am asking out Iron Wall.”

At three, he cooked everything, left the rice in the rice cooker to warm, and the rest in the oven on the lowest setting and dressed in his suit. He combed his hair, and even tried to tame it with hair product, but gave that up as a lost cause. He then left the apartment, and headed towards the park.

“So, Saten, first order of gossip is, I think the biggest,” said Shirai, as the girls reached the table with their food, “Sissy is going on a date with the… with Kamijou tonight.”

“What?! Kawaii!”

Misaka turned super red. “It’s not that big a deal,” she said quietly, all flustered.

“He finally worked up the courage to ask you out?” asked Saten.

Misaka put her head down on the table. “mdsijhkjhwe kjhweiucds khsdlkhsd.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get that,” Saten said politely.

“I asked him out,” Misaka whispered in a barely audible voice.

“What?!” Saten was actually fanning herself.

“Well, if I waited for him to ask me, it would never happen!” exclaimed Misaka, all embarrassed. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, if you answer a question for me.”

“OK.”

“Is Uiharu-chan on a date with Jasmine tonight?”

Shirai and Misaka looked at each other, “No,” answered Shirai, “They are just going to a party together as friends. Jasmine wanted to treat Uiharu to a fun event. She is going to see if she can find a nice boy for her there.”

“Oh.”

“However,” Shirai continued with a glint in her eye, “Misaka’s little Sister asked Jasmine out on a date and Jasmine accepted!”

“Really?! Misaka 10032 asked Jasmine out? Kawaii! And Big Sister isn’t going crazy?” asked Saten looking at Misaka’s face closely.

Misaka’s right eye was twitching.

“I will be honest with you both, Imouto is so innocent and inexperienced, I was a little worried. But I trust Jasmine, for a lot of reasons. This will be Imouto’s first date ever with anyone, and I think Jasmine will try very hard to make it perfect for her. I trust Jasmine.”

Saten smiled.

“Jasmine also asked someone out,” said Misaka with a wicked grin, “Although that person is being stubborn.”

Saten’s head whipped around to stare at Shirai, who blushed like crazy. “She asked you out? And you said ‘No’?”

It was Shirai’s turn to mumble, “mnsjh ohwekj jhkje.”

“Sorry?”

“I didn’t say no, I just didn’t say yes, either.”

Saten just looked at Shirai with a look that was a mixture of pity, sadness, and understanding. Saten reached out and patted Shirai’s hand, but refrained from saying anything. For Shirai, the look was harder than any words Saten might have said.

Lunch was finished and the girls sat chatting and drinking tea. Saten had just taken a sip when Shirai asked, “So, any progress on the investigation into who is molesting our Uiharu?”

*Pbbbtttt*

“I thought you weren’t going to tell her, Misaka!” Saten cried.

“I didn’t! But now your reaction spilled the beans!”

Shirai looked at them both with a stern gaze. “What. Happened. To. Our. Little. Girl? Who do I have to kill?”

Saten and Misaka both looked at each other. “I’m sure it’s nothing, hahahaha,” Saten said, “Just some misunderstanding.”

“Definitely,” added Misaka, “It can wait until you are healthier.”

Shirai’s pigtails started whirling. “You are both lying to me.” She eyed them hard.

Saten felt a small amount of fear. “Just before you were so sick, I asked to meet her one day, but she said she had Judgement work, but when I went to the office, they said she was off. When I went to her room that night, she had just come back from somewhere and was dressed up in a blouse and skirt with,” Saten then whispered, “no bra!”

“WHAT?!” Shirai shouted. Her hand went to her skirt, where she usually carried her spikes.

“Then,” Saten continued, “The other day she went to school, then the hospital and spent the whole day with,” and again she whispered the last two words, “no panties!”

Shirai felt faint, “Kill. Murder. Dismember.” Her pigtails were vertical.

“Kuroko, stop! You will give yourself a fever again!” cried Misaka. She touched Shirai’s head, which did feel a little warm.

Shirai grabbed Saten and shook her. “Who is the boy? You must have seen him at school!”

“She’s been with no one I’ve seen!”

“You need to follow her night and day and find out who has stolen her innocence! Find out who is molesting our little girl so that I can make him pay!” An evil glint appeared in Shirai’s eyes, making the other two girls uncomfortable. 

“Misaka, she normally only looks like that when some boy approaches you…”

“Actually, I think she looks worse.”

Shirai was mumbling about “protecting our baby from boys who only want one thing from defenseless, young, little innocent girls…break his fingers…”

Saten and Misaka looked at each other. “You’re right, Misaka, it’s worse.”

Kamijou made it to the park with no issues. There was a nice old lady there with a cart selling flowers. He looked and bought a single, white rose to give to Misaka. The lady laughed and said, “First date?” she put some greens and Baby’s Breath with the Rose to make it look nice and gave it to Kamijou. He stuttered and said, “Yes.” As the woman handed him the flower, she wrapped her hands around his and said, “Good luck, young Sir.”

Kamijou made his way to the bench next to a certain vending machine, sat down, carefully laid the flower down next to him, and waited…

The girls made their way back to the dorm room, with the seething Shirai in her wheelchair, silently raging. By the time they go to the room, she was mostly calm again. Of course, running into Dorm Mother along the way helped.

“Misaka-chan, I see that Jasmine-chan has left for her event and that you are also leaving for the evening. Saten-san is an acceptable substitute. I will remind you about your curfew time and trust that you will return before then.”

*GULP*

“Yes, Dorm Mother!”

“Shirai-chan, you are looking slightly feverish, are you relapsing? The Doctor will be here at four to check on you. I pray you will not have to return to hospital.”

“No Dorm Mother, I think it was all the hot tea I drank for lunch.”

“Very well. Saten-san, thank you for volunteering to take care of Shirai for us.”

“Happy to do so, Dorm Mother-sama.”

Upon arrival at the room, Misaka apologized and went into the bathroom to shower and prep for her date. She washed her hair and dried it and then tried to style it. Saten and Shirai heard an anguished cry from the bathroom and rushed to the door. “Sissy, are you ok?”

The door opened and Misaka, wrapped in a towel looked out at them. “My hair! I can’t do anything with it!”

Saten, ever polite, “Well, it is a little too short to style, Misaka-san.”

“I could lend you a wig, Sissy.”

Misaka closed the door again.

Ten minutes later it opened again. Saten and Shirai stared. “Sissy…um…is this your first time wearing makeup?”

“Is it bad?”

“Um…”

*SLAM!*

Crying sounds heard from inside the bathroom. Saten and Shirai looked at each other. “Help me stand, please, Saten.”

Shirai slowly walked to the door and tapped in it. 

“GO AWAY!”

“Sissy, open the door or I will try to teleport inside.”

“Noooo!” 

The door flew open so fast, Shirai almost fell inside. Misaka caught her as Shirai lost her balance. “Mikoto, walk with me to your bed.”

The two girls walked to the bed. “Saten, please grab all the makeup in the bathroom and bring it here. You and I have work to do.”

“Roger!”

Shirai grabbed some tissues and dried Misaka’s eyes. “Now, Mikoto, you have a natural girlish beauty that needs very little makeup, no matter how much I tease you. You only need a small enhancement. Saten and I will help you. Let’s see. Saten. No foundation, her skin is beautiful, touch it.”

“So soft!”

“So, a little eyeshadow. No need for eyeliner or mascara.”

“I agree Shirai. Blush, just a touch I think.”

“Yes.”

“Now, lipstick, Shirai. I know this will stab your heart, but ‘Kiss Me Pink’ or ‘Ravish Me Red’?”

“Look at her face, Saten! I am so tempted to say ‘Ravish Me Red’ to see if she faints, but this is only a first date, so ‘Kiss Me Pink’ it is.”

“OK, Misaka, look in the mirror.”

Misaka couldn’t believe it. It was her, but…so much more! She looked, pretty; not a tomboy!

“What are you wearing, Sissy?”

Misaka went to her closet and got out the blue dress.

“Oh. My. God.”

“KAWAII!”

“Put it on! Put it on!”

“Turn your backs, please,” Misaka said softly.

Oddly enough, Shirai turned fastest and first. Misaka dropped her towel. She found a pair of panties that were given to her by Shirai and would not show through the dress. She then shimmied the dress on and settled it over her hips like Jasmine showed her. She then turned and said, “OK, you can look.”

Both girls made an “O”. Shirai couldn’t help herself, she was drooling. “Sissy, I have to say this. You are beautiful, truly beautiful. That dress was made for you. You look like a dream.”

“I have to agree,” Saten said, “*I* want to ask you out seeing you in that dress.”

“Stop! You’re embarrassing me!”

“Sissy, please, please, may I take a picture?

Misaka sighed. “Just one, ok? And no sharing!”

“Deal.” 

*click*

Shirai got up and then sat back down in her wheelchair. Suddenly all three girls’ phones beeped. When they looked, it was pictures of Jasmine and Uiharu all dressed up for their party.

“Is that Uiharu? Oh my God! What is that dress?”

“I know! She looks like a Goddess!”

“And Jasmine’s dress looks like it was painted on! You can almost see her…you know!”

“But Uiharu! So beautiful!”

“The boys will be all over Uiharu.”

“WHAT?! Kill. Murder. Dismember.”

“Shirai, Jasmine will protect her. She would never let any boy do anything to Uiharu!”

Shirai stared at the picture of Jasmine for a moment longer and thought to herself, “She’s so beautiful.”

“I need to get going soon.”

“Saten, could you please put the makeup back for me?” Shirai asked politely.

“Sure!”

“Thank you.”

Shirai rolled over to her desk. In a low voice she said, “Sissy, please come here.”

Misaka walked over. “What is it, Kuroko?” she asked curiously.

“I… I was worried this day might come, where you would go off with the… Kamijou. I mprepared myself for it and for you. Do not be angry with me, I did this because I love you and knew I might lose to the… Kamijou.”

Shirai reached into a secret compartment in her desk and handed Misaka a couple of small foil packets. “Put these in your purse, just in case. I doubt you will need them, but you need to be prepared,” Shirai said sadly.

Misaka looked at her hand, at Shirai, and then blushed. “You, you did this for me? Even though you did everything you could to make sure it never would happen?”

“I love you,” Shirai said simply.

Misaka quickly hid them in her purse, before Saten could see them.

“Shirai…”

“You don’t need to say anything.”

“Good, then I won’t”

Misaka leaned over the sad little girl and gave Shirai her second kiss, putting her hand behind Shirai’s head to press their lips firmly together. Misaka even tried nibbling a little on Shirai’s lower lip before pulling away. Shirai was panting a little.

“You are a better friend than I have ever deserved, Kuroko-chan.”

“Mikoto…” said Shirai softly.

“I’ll see you both later!” said Misaka as she headed out the door.

Kamijou checked the time on his phone again. He was not used to be early and first for anything, so he was getting anxious. He kept looking around as he was seeing Tokiwadai uniforms everywhere, but none of them were Misaka. He saw some really beautiful girl walking through the park towards him, but he kept looking for Misaka. Finally the beautiful girl stopped in front of him.

“Aren’t you going to say hello, Baka?”

“Misaka?”

“And now you hurt my feelings because you don’t recognize me!”

“This Kamijou is sorry! He was looking for you in a Tokiwadai uniform, not dressed as one of the most beautiful women in the world in a stunning dress like that! I don’t know how I got so fortunate!”

“Much better, Kamijou. Good save.”

“That was from the heart,” Kamijou said. He grabbed the rose from the bench and knelt on one knee to present it to her. “A flower for my Princess.”

Misaka turned red. She accepted the flower and sniffed it. “Please stand up, you are embarrassing me!”

Kamijou stood and looked in her eyes. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you,” Misaka replied shyly.

Kamijou crooked his arm and offered it to her. Misaka hesitated and then put her arm through it. “Where are we going, Misaka? My funds are limited, but we can make a nice meal at an Udon house.”

“Kamijou! I invited you, it’s my treat. We are going to a nice little Italian place I know that is out of the way and quiet so we can talk and have a nice time.”

Misaka led him off on the nicest walk either of them had enjoyed in a while. 

They both realized there was a lot to be said for not chasing or being chased while firing off bolts of lightning.

“DADDY!” Jasmine screamed, willing something to happen so her Father would be safe! She was not clear on what happened next; something small flew in from the side and smashed into the side of the Mecha, knocking it away from her Father and ripping a hole into the side of it. 

Jasmine took her steel ball and it was Super SIxGun time as the loud whipcrack sound came and the Mech blew apart from the impact of her shot. Jasmine was left panting, but she screamed at the Marines, “Get Daddy to the Safe Room!” 

They resumed dragging him away as she looked for more targets. She still couldn’t see Uiharu and was desperately worried for the little girl.

Uiharu had called in the attack to Judgement HQ and started the ball rolling. They tried to lecture her that she was on foreign soil when she replied, “I don’t give a damn, I’m with the Ambassador’s Daughter and will follow her orders to defend lives.” She then disconnected. From downstairs she heard, “INDEX! My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved”, you cowards dare to attack these defenseless people, prepare to face my wrath!”

Uiharu saw Jasmine sending lightning bolts around, but there were too many attackers; she looked around and no one was paying attention so she took off her necklace and slammed the hammer down so it grew to full size, she reversed it and slammed again, willing the lightning strikes down on the enemy. It knocked down a good number of them. Uiharu was in a good, discrete spot to help out, so she kept throwing random lightning bolts. 

Then she saw the Mecha land between Jasmine and her Father and knew she had to act! She started whirling the hammer and sent it off with the command to knock down the Mecha and it did, sailing back to her hand when it was done. Jasmine then finished it off with her SIxGun. Uiharu shrank down the hammer for the moment and went out to Jasmine’s side as Jasmine looked like she was almost about to pass out.

Downstairs was a different story; the terrorists had stormed in shooting with no warning. Index was shot in the side and fell down with a red stain spreading out on her pure white robes. Kanzaki was in shock, she shouted, “INDEX!” She then looked at the terrorists and said, “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved”, you cowards dare to attack these defenseless people, prepare to face my wrath!” and hell came for them. Anything not nailed down in the room became a weapon in Kanzaki’s hands. Tables, chairs, trays, flew with deadly accuracy, delivering crushing and incapacitating blows to the attackers.

Then Kanzaki was among the poor bastards, fighting them hand-to-hand. She had picked up a carving knife… with emphasis on carving.

Touma and Mikoto, yes they had made it to a first name basis, were having a nice, quiet dinner in the restaurant. It was a small, cozy, family owned place where the owners were an older couple who did all the cooking themselves and oversaw all the operations as well. They were jovial and joshed the young couple, when they saw that they were obviously on their first date, but then made sure everything was special for them and that they had a nice quiet corner to themselves.

They were having a wonderful time just getting to know each other. Kamijou told Misaka about growing up with no one wanting to associate with him, his family sending him early to Academy City to break the cycle of belief in ‘bad luck’. How he was called ‘the God of Pestilence’, how his Dad was actually a very successful businessman who travelled a lot.   
Misaka told him her Dad also travelled a lot and was hardly ever home. She rarely got to see him; her Mother raised her mostly. She told him how she hated being famous for being a Level 5 and would rather be more anonymous. They talked about some of the things they had done together and how it had affected them. Their mutual friends. Misaka felt something inside her…she didn’t understand it. Some feeling was moving in her, a warmth. She lowered her head and looked at Kamijou through her eyelashes.

On Kamijou’s part, he was having one of the best days of his life. Misaka was not this shallow girl who just wanted to ‘defeat him’, she had real depths, real feelings, real hopes and dreams.

And she was really beautiful…

But did she really want to be with such a misfortune magnet like him? How could she stand being with someone who from minute to minute had disaster hanging over his head? Was she just being nice?

Then it happened, she reached out her hand and put it over his on the table and just held it. She looked him in the eye and said, “I’m having a wonderful time with you, Touma.”

He gulped. “I’m not good with telling people my feelings, Mikoto, but, honestly, this has been the best day of my life, I think.”

Misaka blushed mightily and then they both sat there in an embarrassed silence which might have gone forever, except for the sound of sirens as Anti-Skill after Anti-Skill armored vehicle went screaming by.

“Huh,” said Misaka, “I wonder what that’s all about.”

The little old lady popped out of the kitchen, “Oh my goodness, it’s terrible! There’s been a bombing and attack on the American Embassy! Huge fighting! It’s on the TV!”

“Jasmine and Uiharu!”

“Index and Kanzaki!”

They both got up and rushed into the kitchen to see. The images were obviously being taken from far away, but they could see what looked like gunfire. Suddenly in one corner of the screen there was a blue flash. 

“Jasmine!” cried Misaka.

Lightning crashed down from the sky, hitting around the Embassy. “That looks like what happened that night with Saten and me,” said Kamijou.

“We have to go there!” cried Misaka pulling at Kamijou.

“Mikoto, my love, we can’t. We would cause an international incident if we did! That’s American territory, even Anti-Skill can’t enter without permission. They can only handle what’s on the street. I doubt we could even get close!”

“Wait, what did you call me?”

“Jasmine! Jasmine, are you ok?”

“Let me…pant pant…catch my breath, Sweetie.”

There was shooting going on everywhere. “I see a Medic over there, Jasmine. He looks like he needs help, so I will see what I can do with my First Aid.”

“Be careful, Kazari!”

“You too!”

Uiharu raced over to the Medic who was treating a boy shot through the shoulder, he saw Uiharu’s Judgment Armband and asked her to help by handing him what he needed from his kit. She noticed that the medic had set his pistol down to treat the boy. She heard screams and more shooting and looked to see an armed figure charging towards them. She had no time to enlarge the hammer. The medic was throwing himself over the boy as Uiharu picked up the pistol, flicked off the safety, and, screaming, shot the terrorist before he could shoot them.

Uiharu then collapsed next to the Medic, crying. “I just shot someone. I just killed someone!”

The Soldier grabbed her arm firmly. “It him or us and you just saved three lives. Hoo-ah!”

Uiharu stared at his face for a minute, wiped her eyes, and then nodded firmly. She stood up, holding the pistol at her side. She then got her hammer out and held it in her other hand. She reversed the pistol and gave it back to the medic. 

“Thank you, Miss.”

She dashed off.

Saten and Shirai were chatting in room while waiting to go to dinner when Shirai’s cell phone dropped the Priority One alert tones. She grabbed the phone and read the message.   
“QUICK! TAKE ME TO THE LOUNGE!”

“What’s happening?” Saten cried as they charged down the hall to the little room. There was a couple of girls watching TV as Shirai was wheeled in. Shirai grabbed the remote and switched to the all-news channel.

“Hey! We were watching that!”

“Breaking news: the American Embassy appears to be under attack by terrorist forces at this time, here is an aerial view from one of our drones…”

“Oh. My. God.” Said one of the girls.

“Jasmine,” breathed Shirai.

“Uiharu!” cried Saten.

The girls watched explosions and gunshots playing on the screens. They too saw the bright blue flashes from Jasmine’s body show on the screen as well as the lightning raining down.

Saten and Shirai were holding hands. “Please be safe, please.” Saten kept intoning.

Kanzaki had eliminated all the attackers on the lower floor and was tending to Index’s wound. Kanzaki had grabbed clean napkins and was using them to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. She also called up a small spell she knew that would speed up Index’s body to close and heal the wound.

“Kanzaki,” Index said weakly, “I smell magic…the same magic I smelled on Kamijou when he was attacked a few nights ago.”

“Index, I cannot leave you now to investigate, your life is more important.”

“It’s not evil; it’s being used for good,” said Index. She smiled and lost consciousness.

Jasmine knew she was running out of energy, so she was taking her time and making each shot count. She saw another wave coming and she wanted to cry in frustration. Then she heard an ear-splitting peal of thunder and hundreds of bolts of lightning came down from the sky and just blew the attackers away. 

Anti-Skill had arrived and was trying to set up containment around the Embassy to prevent more of the attackers from entering and there were firefights breaking out between them and terrorists. She heard a strange noise and saw a six-legged tank attacking the Anti-Skill teams.

She saw a giant bolt of lightning come down from the heavens and bounce off of the tank doing no damage. She heard what she would swear was Uiharu’s voice cry, “Darn It!” from her right. 

Jasmine pulled out one of her few remaining steel balls and lit herself up to max power. She aimed for the top of the tank. 

*”BANG!”*

The loudest whipcrack yet and the tank split almost in two, then exploded in a fireball.

Jasmine staggered and fell to her knees. She was nauseated and knew she had overdone it. She pulled herself to her feet and looked around. There was another mighty THUMP next to her and she turned to see a Mecha had landed next to her. It grabbed her by the neck and hauled her into the air, dangling her by her neck, choking her. She grabbed the mechanical arm with her hands, trying to relieve the pressure.

Jasmine’s legs were flailing. 

“You Level 5 bitch. You ruined everything. Guess I’ll just twist your head off.”

The Mecha’s other hand reached out for Jasmine’s head. She gathered her energy and fired one last blast through her body; it was weak, but did nothing. 

“Hah, bitch. I’m hardened against electrical attacks. Say Goodnight Gracie, I’m going to give you a new twist.”

As the light was fading from her eyes, Jasmine heard, “Get off my friend you son of a bitch!!” She saw Uiharu flying through the air up behind the Mecha, with a weird hammer in her hands. Jasmine swore she saw a Viking Warrior Woman overlaid over Uiharu with an even larger hammer overlaid on the one Uiharu swung over her head and then down onto the Mecha. Uiharu was making some strange shrieking noise as she attacked. Then Jasmine knew no more.

Uiharu ran to be near Jasmine and be her wingman…girl. She could tell Jasmine was about out of gas when they both saw another wave of attackers arriving. Uiharu never hesitated. “It’s hammer time,” she shouted, as she smashed the hammer down, calling for the maximum effort. It rained lightning down like she had never done before and when she looked again, not an attacker was standing. Except for this big freaking *TANK*! 

Uiharu wanted to cry again. A TANK! She hammered again and called for a massive bolt which thundered down and hit the top of the tank like the wrath of the gods. And the darned tank just ignored it! 

“Darn it!” she shouted in frustration. She looked over at Jasmine who had turned all blue again. 

*WHISHK-SNAP!*

BOOM! The tank split in half, then blew up! Uiharu cheered! But, when she looked at Jasmine, Jasmine was on her knees and looked done in. Uiharu watched as Jasmine pulled herself back up again, and then another darned Mecha landed next to Jasmine and grabbed her by the neck and hauled her into the air! It was trying to kill her.

Uiharu no longer cared if her cover was blown. “Hammer, we have to save her! I want to fly there and then smash that thing to bits!” Uiharu had her hand through the strap and hurled the hammer at the Mecha’s head.

“Get off my friend you son of a bitch!!” Uiharu screamed. She then subconsciously started ululating at the top of her lungs! As her flight reached the Mecha, she hovered for a brief moment, long enough to bring the hammer behind her back and then swing it forward, smashing it into the head of the Mecha, crushing it like an egg and driving the Mecha to its knees. It lost its grip on Jasmine and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Uiharu landed on her feet next to Jasmine and took her into a knee pillow. She wasn’t sure she was breathing. 

“MEDIC! MEDIC!” Uiharu shrieked as she shrank the hammer back down. She listened to Jasmine’s mouth and with all the noise, she wasn’t sure she heard breathing, so she moved and set Jasmine’s head down and gave her two rescue breaths. She then checked Jasmine’s pulse, which was still there.

“MEDIC!” Uiharu screamed again. She then gave Jasmine two more rescue breaths. The Medic Uiharu met earlier came racing up and crashed to ground next to her. 

“What happened?”

“That Mecha there strangled her. I’m not sure she’s breathing. I’ve been giving her rescue breathing. She still has a pulse.”

The Medic pulled a little mirror out of his pocket and put it in Jasmine’s mouth; it fogged.

“She’s breathing, little Marine. Let’s check her out.” The Medic made a quick check. “OK, I think she might have a concussion, otherwise she is ok. Stick with her until we can move her inside. Clear, Little Marine?”

“Thank you!”

He moved on and Uiharu went back to a lap pillow for Jasmine and caressed her face and hair. The attack was over and the terrorists were being mopped up and arrested. She got daring and kissed Jasmine’s cheeks. 

“Please wake up Jasmine, I’m getting worried. Please.”

“Aren’t you sweet, waking me with a kiss.”

“Jasmine!” Uiharu smothered her with kisses, “I thought you were going to die!”

“Easy Tiger!”

Uiharu blushed. “I’m sorry.”

Jasmine struggled to sit up. “Can you help me? I want to find Daddy and make sure he’s ok.”

Uiharu stood up and with surprising strength, pulled Jasmine to her feet.

Jasmine wobbled, so Uiharu put her arm around Jasmine’s waist and Jasmine put her arm around Uiharu’s shoulders. With Uiharu’s support, Jasmine started to limp inside. When she saw a Marine Lieutenant, she looked at him and said, “Sir, do you know if my Father is ok and where he is?”

“Yes Miss, he is fine and is downstairs checking on the wounded. Are you ok, Miss Hickok? Should I call for assistance?”

“Nah, my friend is taking good care of me, Lieutenant, thank you.”

The two girls headed for the stairs and made their way down. The first thing they saw was a blood covered unconscious Index, being tended by Kanzaki. 

“Index!” cried Jasmine as she and Uiharu hurried over. “Is she ok?”

“She was shot, but the wound is healing rapidly,” Kanzaki said with a meaningful look at Uiharu.

“Ah, I see,” said Jasmine, “Her, uh, metabolism then.”

“Exactly.”

“Have you let Kamijou know yet?”

“We lost our cell phones during all this.”

“I’ll call him for you as soon as I check on my Dad.”

“Bless you.”

Jasmine looked around and saw her Father standing near the door. She started stumbling towards him, but Uiharu caught up to her and started supporting her again to her Dad. He looked beat, but was still standing tall.

“Daddy.”

“Little Cow Poke.”

They hugged. “You did a great job defending us, Baby Girl. Thank you.”

He then looked at Uiharu. “And your fiancé made an impression too. She saved three lives, including her own. The Marines are calling her “Little Marine” and want to adopt her!”

Uiharu turned deep red. “I just got so mad that guy was going to attack a medic and a helpless boy who had already been shot.”

“Kazari, I didn’t know you knew how to shoot.”

“Mandatory training for Judgement to familiarize us with weapons, but I haven’t fired a pistol in months. I can’t believe I remembered how.”

The Ambassador looked at Jasmine. “She put all three shots in the ten ring.”

Uiharu turned green. “I did kill him then.” She started to sway like she would faint.

The Ambassador caught her in his arms and took her to a chair and sat her down. He kneeled next to her. “Uiharu-sama, he had a fully automatic assault rifle and was about to unload on the three of you. There was no time, no chance for you to make like a Hollywood movie and try to shoot the gun out of his hands. I’m sorry my little friend, but you did what you had to do. We will pay for counselling for you if you need it, it’s the least my government can do for you.”

He hugged her close. Uiharu started to cry at his kindness, the horribleness of the violence finally catching up to her. Jasmine kneeled down and hugged Uiharu and her Dad too.

Index’s eyes popped open. “Kanzaki, the magic user was just here, near us.”

“Index, many people are around us. There is no way to determ…”

“No, right next to us!”

“There was only Jasmine and her little friend. We know Jasmine has no magic and I detected no mana from the little friend.”

“I smelled it on one of them, I’m sure of it.”

“A mystery for another day, my friend. Rest for now.”

“Daddy, can we stay in my room here tonight? I think it will be crazy trying to leave.”

“Of course, baby. You know where it is, just let the Marines know.”

He stood up again. “I have things to do. This is a huge mess and will be a big black eye for the city unless we jump on it right away.”

“Yes Sir, can we maybe have breakfast tomorrow, Daddy.”

“Let’s try. Bring your fiancé.” He winked as he walked away.

“Your Dad is so nice.”

“Thank you, I hope to meet yours someday.”

Uiharu looked sad.

“What did I say wrong, Kazari?”

“I’m a Child Error. I don’t have parents.”

“I…I’m sorry, Sweetie.”

“It’s ok, you didn’t know. We better call all our friends! They are probably crazy by now. I’ll call Saten and Shirai, if you call Misaka, she’s with Kamijou.”

The fighting seemed to stop on the screen while the talking head babbled on saying basically they knew nothing. Saten’s phone rang, she looked at it.

“It’s Uiharu!!” she shouted. “Hello! Are you ok? Is Jasmine ok?”

Shirai was watching the conversation anxiously. “Speaker phone?”

Saten switched to speaker.

“Jasmine got banged up a little, I’m basically ok physically… I can’t talk about it all right now. We will be staying here tonight to be kept safe.”

“Is Jasmine hurt badly? Is she going to the hospital?” Shirai asked, “Did you get hurt at all?”

“No, if we put on some bandages and sleep we should be better, thanks. But Kamijou’s friend, Index, the little Nun, got shot!”

“No! Is she ok?”

“Hopefully not too bad.”

“Did you call Misaka?”

“Jasmine is doing it now.”

As they watched the news, Misaka felt helpless. She was almost crushing Kamijou’s hand, she was holding it so tightly. The periodic blue flashes told them that Jasmine was still alive, still fighting. They were trying to figure out were the other lightning was coming from. 

“This is the worst feeling,” Misaka said softly.

The fighting appeared to die down. Suddenly her phone rang, she looked at it and saw it was Jasmine. Misaka answered and put it on speaker.

“Please tell me you are ok, Uiharu is ok!” Misaka all but shouted into the phone.

“I’m banged up a little and Uiharu is shook up a little but we are basically ok. Is Kamijou still there with you?”

“Yes, Jasmine, I’m here.”

“Can I discuss Index and Kanzaki’s powers where you are?”

“Yes, Misaka knows.”

“Are you seated?”

Misaka and Kamijou looked at each other. She put her arm around him. 

“What happened?” Kamijou asked softly.

“There’s no way to sugarcoat this, Sweetie. Index was shot by the terrorists.”

“No!” cried Misaka.

“Damnit,” said Kamijou. “How bad?”

“Kanzaki is encouraging Index’s metabolism to fix itself rapidly.”

“Thank the gods.”

“Hang on, I see Index’s eyes are open…lemme walk over there. Index, Kanzaki tell Kamijou how you are doing.”  
“Touma?”

“Index? Are you ok?”

“Kanzaki saved me and a lot of other people. She is healing me now. It hurt, Touma. A lot.” Index sniffled.

“I’ll make you a special meal tomorrow to help you heal, OK?”

“She just passed out again, Kamijou.”

“My healing is working, Kamijou. She will be well in hours.”

“Do you want me to try to get a room for you both here, Kanzaki-san?”

“No, I will get her home. Do not worry.”

Jasmine walked a little away from people. “I’m worried about Uiharu.”

“What happened?” Misaka said.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but a terrorist was going to kill a Medic, a shooting victim, and her. She shot and killed a terrorist with a pistol.”

“Uiharu killed somebody?” Misaka asked softly, in shock.

“She’s in shock, I think. She’s staying at the Embassy with me in my room tonight. Daddy said the US government will pay for counselling for her. I think she will need it.”

“She’s going to need all of us to support her,” said Kamijou.”

“I’m so sorry I brought her,” Jasmine said bitterly. “I’ve ruined her life.”

“Stop it Jasmine! You did not such thing,” said Misaka. “You had no way of knowing something like this could happen. Just take care of her tonight and support her. Don’t make me come there and slap you.”

Jasmine chuckled a little at that. “Thanks ‘Mom’, I needed that. Kamijou, your friends lost their mobiles and the chaos is so bad here, I doubt they will find them tonight, just to let you know.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

“Misaka I will call Dorm Mother and let her know I am safe and staying here.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Jasmine called Dorm Mother, who was relieved to hear she was safe and gladly waived her curfew and her staying at the Embassy. Jasmine then collected Uiharu and took her to the private part of the Embassy. She checked in with the Marines guarding the door and headed to her room. She stopped at the kitchen, where the staff was still working. 

“Hi everyone!”

“Jasmine!” the shout went up. 

“Could my friend and I have a parfait each to go, please?”

“For you? Of course! Five minutes.”

Uiharu’s face brightened considerably at the thought of a parfait. They sat at a small table and had a hot tea the staff brought them. 

“So, Uiharu, what do you think? Was I right?”

“What do you mean, Jasmine?”

“These parties are horrible first dates?”

Uiharu stared at Jasmine blankly for a moment, then she thought about it for a moment, then she smiled, then she giggled, then she started laughing until tears came to her eyes, with Jasmine laughing with her. They both laughed, almost hysterically, until they started hiccuping.

“Thank you, Jasmine,” Uiharu said shyly, “I needed that.”

The parfaits were served on little plates with long spoons and both girls grabbed theirs to go. Jasmine led the way to her room. It was not very large, consisting of a queen-sized bed, closet, small desk and chair, and a bathroom. The girls sat on the floor and enjoyed their parfaits. When they finished, Jasmine placed the plates in the hallway, closed, and locked the door.

She went to her closet and looked through it. She looked at Uiharu. “These dresses were really well made; a quick cleaning and they will be as good as new. No tears or rips! I’m amazed!”

Uiharu nodded.

“Will you be ok with one of my t-shirts to wear to sleep tonight, Sweetie? I’m wearing one of my Daddy’s old shirts. We can wash our underwear and hang it to dry to wear tomorrow. If you want to look really daring and cute, we can fix you up with one of my old shirts as a dress…”

Uiharu giggled. “When I first started wearing my pusher bra and thong, I called it my ‘Daring Girl’ outfit!”

“OK, ‘Daring Girl’ it is for tomorrow. We will take our dresses and I will hang them outside the door and they will get cleaned tonight, OK?”

“Sure! You have to help me with mine anyhow.”

“OK, let’s get yours off, you take your shower, then I’ll take mine. Here’s a t-shirt for you to wear.”

Jasmine carefully helped Uiharu take off her dress, being careful where she put her hands. She took off her dress and well and put them both on a hanger in a laundry bag and hung them in the hallway. When she turned back, Uiharu was still standing there.

“Something wrong, Sweetie?”

Uiharu turned red. “I thought maybe we could shower together.”

Jasmine looked at her and Uiharu turned more red. Jasmine then looked up and said softly, “Get behind me Satan, get behind me!”

Uiharu looked at her curiously. “Why are you asking Saten-san to stand behind you?”

Jasmine smiled at her. Jasmine sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “Come sit here Sweetie.”

Uiharu looked at her timidly, but sat down.

“I’m saying Satan, not Saten. Satan is a name for the Devil in English and the saying means that I am trying to put aside a terrible temptation that is so wonderful, but so wrong to take advantage of.”

Uiharu looked at her and nodded.

Jasmine sighed and looked into Uiharu’s eyes. “Sweetie, we’ve been through a very traumatic experience. I hope you never have to go through something like this again. Your body has had a lot of natural chemicals running through it bringing you feelings you’ve never had before I’m sure.”

Uiharu nodded shyly again.

“Kazari, this is very hard for me to say, and I don’t want to hurt your feelings, so hear me out. I would like nothing more than to do exactly what you probably want: take a shower together and maybe explore a little?”

Uiharu could not possibly get any redder, but she nodded.

“Get behind me Satan.” Jasmine shivered and swallowed hard.

“Sweetie, I am so starved for affection, I would just die to be able to do that with you, but it would be wrong. Let me tell you why. You deserve a real relationship, with dating, building trust, hand-holding, that first kiss, and then, maybe, that exploring fun. If we skip all those other things, we would have a relationship built only on a physical act and not on love and trust. I’m not saying it couldn’t work; I’m saying its not the best way to make it work. Do you understand?”

Uiharu nodded sadly.

“Kazari, I am *not* rejecting you, far from it. I am hoping that you will decide you would like to have a date with me and ask me out. That would make me so happy to go on a date with you! But, no pressure. If you would rather go out with boys, I understand! I still will help you with that, no matter what. But, if you decide you would like to try a date with me, it would bring me such joy.”

“I want that,” Uiharu said softly.

“What?”

“I want to try dating both you and boys. I know I like boys, but I know I like you too! I don’t care that you are a girl, I care about how you treat me, take care of me, listen to me. You are so nice to me, like no one ever has been! Please take me on a date with hand-holding, walking, talking, and everything. Please.”

Jasmine was surprised; she thought for sure it would take Uiharu time to make up her mind. “OK, Sweetie. I tell you what. We will go back to your dorm tomorrow so you can change your clothes and have a lunch date. I think I know a nice little place to go where we can hold hands and chat. Sound good?”

“Wow! My dream comes true so soon!”

“Only if you go take a shower now, so we don’t oversleep.”

Kamijou walked Misaka back to her dorm. They held hands the whole way. Misaka had stopped blushing after about five minutes and was just enjoying the sensation. She would occasionally squeeze his hand and he would reciprocate by running his thumb gently over her hand. He would occasionally look over his shoulder.

Finally Misaka asked him, “What are you looking for?”

“I keep expecting to be kicked in the head.”

Misaka giggled. “She’s not allowed to teleport because of her illness.”

They stopped a half block away from Tokiwadai, where they could still have some privacy. They turned to face each other.

“Well, here we are,” Kamijou said. “Sadly, the best day of my life is coming to an end.”

“Mine too,” said Misaka softly.

“Really?” asked Kamijou, surprised.

“Except for the Embassy, it was wonderful spending time with you and getting to know you finally. I hope you feel the same way.”

“This Kamijou would love to do this again, Mikoto.”

He took her other hand in his and gently, slowly, pulled her in close to him. When she was next to him, he put his arms around her and gently kissed her lips, with one arm around her waist, and the other supporting the back of her head. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that he broke after a small amount of time, that left Misaka wanting more. She looked into his eyes and said with a soft, husky voice, “I have time for one more of those.” She put her arms around Kamijou’s upper back and pulled him in tightly and kissed him again.

They reluctantly broke apart. “Goodnight, Touma.”

“Goodnight Mikoto.”

Kamijou stood there and watched her make her way through the gates into her dorm before turning and making his way to his dorm.

Misaka made her way through the lobby and felt a cold chill enter her body; there, at the top of the steps…Dorm Mother.

“Ddddd, Dorm Mother. Good evening.”

“Prompt. Excellent. Here is a copy of the Doctor’s report from today. No teleporting for at least another week. I’m sure you have spoken with Jasmine-chan?”

“Yes, Dorm Mother. She was basically unhurt, thankfully.”

“So you know she will not be returning tonight.”

“Yes, Dorm Mother, I will take care of Kuroko tonight.”

“Very good.”

Misaka made her way to her room. Shirai and Saten were waiting for her. 

“So?” asked Saten.

“It was nice and he was a gentleman, even brought me this flower,” Misaka said.

“Awwww,” Saten said. 

Shirai tried to look happy for Misaka. “I’m glad you had a nice time, Sissy.”

“Thank you for your support, Shirai. It means a lot. Saten, do you want to spend the night?”

Saten thought about it, “If it’s no trouble.” 

“We need to talk, something bad happened and we need to talk about it.”

“A boy molested Uiharu?!” The pigtails were spinning.

Misaka was so tired she didn’t even think about it as she took off the dress and hung it up. There was a dead silence in the room as she grabbed her pajamas and turned to go to the bathroom. The wide eyes of Shirai and Saten were a clue.

“Sissy? No… you wore… you went out with no…”

Shirai got a nosebleed, causing Saten to have to rush to grab tissues to give to Shirai to help stop the leak. Misaka literally ran into the bathroom to change. She timidly came back out to see Shirai with her nostrils plugged with tissues and Saten telling her, “Deep breaths, deep breaths, you had a panic attack.”

“I think my top will be a little tight for you, Saten, but you are welcome to my pajamas.”

“Thank you, Misaka! I’ll go change.”

“Sissy, you didn’t wear a…”

“No, Jasmine showed me it was safe, so I did without so the dress would look nice.”

Shirai got a far-away look on her face. “Would you wear that dress for our date?” she asked softly.

“Yes, if you behave and wear something comparable.”

“Sissy, can I ask you a favor? You can say no.”

“It would be?”

“Would you please hold me until I fall asleep tonight?”

Misaka sighed. “No bad behavior or the date is off.”

“I just need a cuddle, Mikoto.”

Kamijou made it home in one piece, after hitting all the stores that had sales and making a killing on savings for food. He entered the apartment to find Index half naked on the bed and Kanzaki working on her. Kamijou immediately turned his back, but Kanzaki said, “You are safe, her parts are covered, only the injured area is exposed. Come see.”

Kamijou approached and saw a puckered hole that looked like it had been healing for weeks instead of hours. He looked at Kanzaki. “It will be gone tomorrow,” Kanzaki told him.

“Are you staying tonight?” 

“No, I have to go. But I will return tomorrow night to check on her. Feed her well tomorrow.”

Kanzaki left. Kamijou locked the door and windows and put the groceries away, Kanzaki had changed Index into her pajamas, so she was all set for bed. Kamijou went and changed, hanging up his suit and putting on his night clothes. He came out to tuck in Index, but found her eyes open. 

“Are you feeling ok, Index? Do you want a snack?” he asked as he tucked her in.

“No Touma, I just want you to hold me and cuddle me again tonight. Please?”

Kamijou went and got his pillow and blanket, turned off the lights, and laid down next to Index. She made a happy sigh, grabbed his arm, and fell asleep. He was asleep a few moments later.

When Saten returned from the bathroom, Misaka had her sit on Jasmine’s bed, with Shirai sitting next to Misaka on hers. “Listen, something serious happened tonight during the attack.”

“I thought they weren’t hurt,” Saten said.

“Uiharu had to shoot and kill someone to save three other people’s lives,” Misaka said bluntly.

The other two girls were shocked beyond belief.

“Uiharu!” 

“Killed someone?!”

“Jasmine is really worried about her and is beating herself up for taking her to the event and having this happen. Uiharu is somewhat fragile and killing someone is a horrible thing to go through.”

“But Sissy! Jasmine!”

“I know, Kuroko, I know.”

“What about Jasmine?” asked Saten.

“We really, really can’t tell you,” Shirai said in anguish. “But, in her own way, she is fragile too.”

“The Embassy has already said they will pay for counselling for Uiharu and I think she will need it. Do you think we should tell Konori-sempai, Kuroko?”

“Nooo, I think we should let Uiharu do it in her own time.”

“We will just need to be there for them.”

“I’m done, Jasmine,” Uiharu called from the bathroom. 

Jasmine walked in to find a naked, wet Uiharu standing there, looking totally cute. She looked up at Jasmine with her puppy dog eyes. “Dry me off?” she asked shyly.

“Get behind me Satan!”

Uiharu looked at Jasmine with her mouth open. “My nothing body is seriously that tempting?” she said shyly.

“Kazari, I think you are trying to turn me into Shirai. You are harder on my willpower than me putting a giant parfait in front of you.”

Jasmine took up a big, fluffy towel, wrapped it around Uiharu, and carefully and non-sexually dried the little girl off. She then swatted Uiharu’s butt lightly and said, “Now dress for bed and stop trying to give me heart failure.”

Uiharu giggled and left the bathroom. Jasmine took off her underpants, rinsed them and hung them up. She then stepped in the shower and set the water as hot as she could stand it, Hissing as it hit the cuts in her skin.

“Sweet Jesus, I don’t know how much more of her teasing I can resist!” Jasmine thought to herself. “I do not want to take advantage of her. I want to date her, like I said!” She took several deep breaths to clear her head and started scrubbing herself off. The soap burned in her cuts, but it helped strengthen her resolve not to give in to temptation. She took the time to wash and condition her hair, which had taken a beating too. She then just let the hot water work its magic on her back and neck. The bathroom filled with steam, opening her pores and clearing her lungs. She shut off the shower and got out, winding a towel around her hair. 

She reached for where she had left her bath towel, but couldn’t find it. She then felt someone rubbing it on her back to dry her off. “Kazari!”

She heard a giggle, and the drying continued. 

“Lead us not into temptation!”

Uiharu moved around to dry Jasmine’s front, but Jasmine took the towel back. She looked at Uiharu. “Sweetie, I appreciate it, I do. But I want to be good, and I want us to have a real relationship, but I am only human.”

Jasmine started drying herself off. She looked into Uiharu’s eyes as she spoke. “Kazari, you are a wonderful girl, and I am flattered. But I really want to be more than a one-night stand with you. If you only want to have sex, just to try it, then tell me now, and that’s fine! But I really would like to have more than that with you.”

Jasmine gave Uiharu credit, she really thought about the questions while Jasmine finished drying off.

“Will you still cuddle me tonight?”

“Cuddle yes, but nothing more until at least two or three dates and we really get to know each other and decide that is what we want in our relationship, ok?”

Uiharu sighed. “I’m just really excited I guess and trying too hard.”

“You are worth waiting for to do things right, Sweetie,” Jasmine laughed. “Hell we got that the hardest part out of the way, seeing each other naked!”

Uiharu looked at her funny. “That’s the hard part?” 

“Look at Misaka.”

“OH!”

They both got into bed and Uiharu was immediately the Teddy bear in Jasmine’s arms. Again, she fell asleep with her head on Jasmine’s chest. Jasmine lasted only a minute more.

Saten crawled into the top bunk and was enthralled by the high-tech accessories it had and played with them for a while until she fell asleep. Shirai was actually wearing very conservative pajamas and Misaka allowed her to be under the blankets with her in the bed, instead of on top, like usual. The two girls were cuddling quickly and fell asleep, with peace falling over the room.

A soft chime from Jasmine’s phone woke her the next morning. A message from her Father, “You Fiancé is going to be famous.” It had the local newspapers screaming headlines about the attack on the Embassy, but just below the fold was the other story: “Brave, Young Judgement Officer Saved Three Lives!” It was a grainy picture of Uiharu, apparently screaming as she stood over a Medic and his patient, firing a pistol at someone out of the picture.

“Sweet Jesus!”

Her phone pinged again. “We have a better picture.” Her Father sent her a super high res picture that was fantastic. It was color. You could not see the patient’s face, but the Medic was holding him with one hand while leaning over him to shield him using his own body. The Medic’s other hand was held, palm out, towards whatever the threat was and the Medic was staring at it with despair in his eyes. Uiharu was screaming in defiance, firing the pistol. The muzzle blast was visible, as was the shell casing that had been ejected.

The picture was gold. 

Jasmine was typing on her phone. “Daddy I need to copywrite this picture in my company’s name right away, please. I also need to copywrite and TM Uiharu’s name and the brand name “Daring Girl”, “Daring Girl Clothes”, “Daring Girl Products”, “Daring Girl Fashions”, “Daring Girl Accessories”, “Daring Girl Cosmetics”, “Daring Underwear”. Register “Daring Girl Inc.” in the USA and Japan as well. Take it out of my accounts, please.”

She got back a sarcastic, “I guess you want this done yesterday?”

“I love you too, Daddy. It’s for my friend, I don’t intend to make any money off of this.”

“That’s my girl!”

“Daddy, she has no parents, can you get appointed her legal guardian?”

“Let me work on that. I think the city is embarrassed enough that that should fly through.”

“Kazari. Sweetie. Kazari, I need you to please wake up.”

“Mmmmm? I was having a nice dream too.”

“Bust upper again? Do you want to hold mine a little bit again?”

“EEK!”

“Not so bold this morning?

“No, I thought about what you said and you were right.”

“Kazari, we need to talk very seriously right now. Are you awake?”

“Yes, did something bad happen?”

“No, something potentially very good happened, for you, Sweetie, if you want it to. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, but I, once again, did something without your permission.”

Uiharu looked at Jasmine with her big eyes. “Well, so far you have done very nice things for me.”

“I’m going to show you something a little scary and then tell you something really good that will also be scary, ok?”

“Um, OK.”

Jasmine showed her the newspaper article online. Uiharu blushed. “Oh, no!” 

“OK, now look, we have a much better picture than that.”

“Oh, wow! I really look like a Daring Girl!”

“Exactly my next point.” Jasmine took Uiharu’s hands in hers and looked the little girl in the eyes. “Listen to me very carefully Kazari. You have just had a once in a lifetime opportunity dropped in your lap and you need to take advantage of it now. If you are not interested, that is fine, I will never criticize you and will never tell anyone anything about what we are going to discuss.”

“You’re scaring me a little, Jasmine.”

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. It’s all good. Here’s what I want you to know. We can take this picture, your pretty looks, and my connections, and create a brand for you in the fashion industry called “Daring Girl.” It may not make you a Billionaire, but I think it will make you very, very comfortable for the rest of your life. I took the liberty of getting things started using my own money to get the legal paperwork rolling since that was most important. We needed to protect your name and image.”

“OK.”

“I want you to understand that this is a risk and maybe nothing comes of it, but it’s my money and if I want to take a chance on helping a friend, I’ll do it.”

“What’s involved?”

“We will build a brand around you and your image as a “Daring Girl” using that photo to create a logo. We will create a clothing line for girls your age and size who want to be daring like you! It’s an underserved market and I think you could do well there. Of course business professionals would run the company, but, as CEO, you would make all final decisions.”

“But I’m underage.”

“I asked Daddy to see if he could get appointed your legal guardian, for now, unless you have someone else in mind?”

“But I have no money to pay for all this!”

“Sweetie, I’m paying. If it works out, you pay me back, if not, oh well. Too bad for me! At least we tried!”

Uiharu thought about it for a few minutes. “Does this mean we can’t date each other since it would be a, what do they call it, um, ‘Conflict of Interest’?”

Jasmine laughed, “No sweetie, we can still go on our date.”

“Good. Then I want to do this.”

“I’m glad! OK, let’s find some clothes and see about breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uiharu, fashion model and the Devil Wears Prada...
> 
> Kamijou is tempting fate with Kanzaki in town...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to tell me what you thought, I am now off to bed, it's almost 0300 here.


	18. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had enough time and enough characters talking to me to put a chapter together! Yay me!
> 
> Legal stuff first: not my anime, not my characters, except the wonderful Jasmine, it is my fanfiction so no stealing!
> 
> Enough lemons here for a pitcher of Lemonade, you are warned. ;-)
> 
> Rewrote this chapter twice because the stuff was bad due to poor writing and communication with the characters. There will be one end note, As usual, nothing important, just possibly interesting.

Jasmine discretely forwarded the article to Misaka and Shirai under the heading of “FYI”. She then took Uiharu over to her closet to see what they could do about something for the little girl to wear. They had just started to look, when there was a gentle knock on the door. Jasmine opened it and her Father’s Executive Assistant was there.

{In English}

{“Jasmine, I guessed nothing in your wardrobe would fit your little friend. I took a guess at her sizes and scrounged up a few things from the staff’s families for her to wear for today, if she likes.}

{“Wow! You guys are so thoughtful! Thank you!”}

{“It’s the least we can do! She saved Pietro Fontini’s life last night, along with Corpsman First Class Sanchez. The Marines want to adopt her!”}

{“Awwww.”}

{“When you come to breakfast, they want you to bring her to their mess first, please.”}

{“Will do.”}

Jasmine took the bag and closed the door. “Look, Kazari! The staff found some clothes they think might be in your size, let’s see.”

A pair of black stretch pants, a nice flowery top, and a sweater that was a little large were just right for Uiharu to wear for the morning. She was happy. Jasmine pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans, bra, flannel shirt, and called herself done. 

“OK, breakfast time! Let’s see what the grub is, Kazari!” 

“OK, Jasmine.”

Jasmine didn’t explain that they were taking a little side trip first. She led Uiharu through the Embassy, until they reached a door marked simply, “Mess Hall”. It sounded a little noisy inside, but when Jasmine knocked on the door, it quickly became silent.

“Enter!” a voice called out.

Jasmine opened the door and led the suddenly very shy Uiharu inside.

“MARINES! ATTENTION ON DECK!” someone bellowed at the top of their lungs.

The entire room full of uniformed men crashed to their feet and stood stock still at attention. An older man, in a uniform with a lot of ribbons on it, walked over to the girls, faced Uiharu and saluted her. 

“Miss Uiharu, I am Captain Henderson and I am in charge of the Marine Corps Embassy Security Group at this Embassy. On behalf of my men and women, I would like to thank you for your bravery last night in saving the lives of an injured civilian and our lead unit Medic.”

The Captain turned his head, “Sergeant?”

A female Sergeant walked up carrying a small package that she handed to the Captain with a salute. He turned to Uiharu and opened the package to show her a Marine uniform, Private First Class, in her size, complete with spit-shined boots. The uniform was identical in every way to what every Marine was wearing in the room. The name tag said, “’Little Marine’ Uiharu”.

The Captain presented it to Uiharu with a smile and said, “Welcome to the USMCESC First Battalion, Region Three, Company Five. Sergeant Major?”

“Attention! Salute!”

Uiharu was overwhelmed. “But Captain! I didn’t do anything special!”

“Bull…loney, young Miss! You kept your head when others might have lost theirs. You did the right thing at the right time with the right tools. You are a Marine! Here is your Official ID Card that says so. Keep this with you always and no matter where you are in the world, if there is a Marine nearby, you will have a friend.” He handed her a card.

“Marines! At ease! Come see your newest shipmate!”

Uiharu was mobbed. Everyone wanted to see her, to talk to her. First one to get to her was the Medic, Sanchez. 

“I just want to shake your hand.” And he did.

Uiharu blushed, smiled, and giggled through all the attention. Jasmine made her way to the Captain. 

“Aren’t you worried your men will think you are turning into a big softie?” she asked him softly in a teasing tone.

“They need some stress relief after that fight last night, and what’s better than honoring a cute, brave little girl who saved their favorite Medic’s life? Tell me Miss Jasmine, how is she handling it? Really?”

Jasmine looked at him with sad eyes. “I’m pretty sure she’s showing early signs of PTSD. She killed someone, she’s compartmentalized it for now, but it’s going to hit her soon.”

“Get her help.” 

“On it, Sir.”

Uiharu reluctantly said goodbye to her new friends, with many promises to visit again soon! She and Jasmine hurried to meet Jasmine’s Dad for breakfast.

Shirai woke up when she heard a *click* that sounded suspicious. She opened her eyes to discover several things. First, Misaka was wrapped around her with her arms and legs, like an octopus, under the blankets. Shirai couldn’t move, except for her head, which was being nuzzled by Misaka. Second, Saten was grinning at her from the top bunk, where she had apparently just taken a picture of the two of them all cuddled up. 

“You’re living dangerously!” Shirai whispered.

Saten giggled, “You two look so cute!” she whispered back.

“Send a copy to me?” Shirai whispered.

Saten winked.

Shirai was truly enjoying being held tightly by Misaka, even though it was a little uncomfortable. She suddenly heard her phone make the text message tone, as did Misaka’s. Shirai was torn, it was probably an important message if both their phones got it, but she really didn’t want to lose the wonderful feeling she was having.

Shirai gently stroked Misaka’s arm. “Misaka? Misaka? Someone is trying to reach us on the phone. Can you let me go a little?”

Misaka grunted and moved her arms and hands a little. Shirai’s pigtails shot into the air. Saten looked concerned.

“What happened?”

“Nuh-nuh, nothing!” Shirai’s voice squeaked. “Meeeeesaka, can you please move?”

Misaka’s eyes slowly opened, she flexed her hands and then her face turned red and there was a flurry of activity under the covers as Misaka moved away from Shirai.

“Thank you, Misaka.” Shirai stretched her arm and reached for her phone and grabbed it as Misaka shrank under the covers until just her eyes were visible. Shirai pulled out her screen and read it. She abruptly sat up, with the blankets falling off her. Saten saw that Shirai’s top had been pushed up, which would explain Misaka’s red face.

“Oh no!” Shirai said.

“What’s wrong?” asked Misaka and Saten.

Saten jumped down and ran over to look as Misaka sat up. It was the newspaper forwarded by Jasmine of Uiharu. 

“She looks scary fierce!” said Saten in awe.

“She’s defending those two guys on the ground,” said Shirai, “This must be when she killed that terrorist.”

“Kuroko, you should probably text her to suggest that maybe she should let Konori-senpai know ASAP.”

“Good idea, I’ll do that right now.”

Uiharu and Jasmine entered the main dining room of the Embassy and spotted Jasmine’s Dad right away. He was dressed casually in jeans and a polo. Jasmine ran over and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. “Hi Daddy!”

“Howdy, Little Cowpoke! Where’s our other hero?”

Uiharu came forward shyly, clutching the uniform. The Ambassador stood up and grabbed Uiharu in a hug. “I see the Marines got you! Good! They really wanted to have their time with you this morning.” He took Uiharu by the hand and led her to the seat next to his at the table. 

“You sit next to me, ‘Little Marine’. Jasmine, you sit on my other side, I want to be surrounded by beautiful brave, or should I say “Daring Girls”.” He smiled gently at Uiharu who was blushing from all the fuss. He chucked her under the chin.

“You hungry ‘Little Marine’?”

“Yes Sir,” Uiharu said shyly.

The Ambassador looked at the waiter: “Three ribeye steak and eggs specials, Bob; eggs over, toast, hash browns crispy, coffee for me and Jazz. ‘Little Marine’ you like coffee or tea with your breakfast?”

Uiharu was overwhelmed at the force of nature Jasmine’s Father was. Her eyes were huge and she could barely speak. “Tea, Sir, “ she squeaked out.

“Sarah,” the Ambassador called out, “Could you please take Uiharu’s package to my daughter’s room for now? Thanks!”

Jasmine leaned forward and looked at Uiharu. “This means he really likes you, so we can move up our wedding date, if you want!”

“EEK!”

Uiharu looked like she might slide under the table at any second.

“Bob,” the Ambassador said, “Can you please see no one disturbs us for a few minutes please? Thanks. OK, listen girls. My time is limited today because of the cleanup from last night. Uiharu-chan, I don’t know if you are aware, but you saved Pietro Fontini’s life last night. He was the boy that Sanchez was treating when you stepped in and defended them both. He’s in hospital and his Father sent word he would appreciate it if you could stop by so they both could say thanks.”

Uiharu blushed again.

Jasmine’s Dad turned to her and said, “She is so cute when she does that. You should ask her out.”

“Daaadddddyyyyy!”

“Jasmine, I assume you talked to her about everything?”

Jasmine nodded.

“Uiharu-sama, are you ok with what Jasmine is proposing? She tends to bulldoze when she gets excited about something. I don’t know where she gets that from…”

Uiharu giggled behind her hand. The food appeared and looked wonderful, a nice steak with two fried eggs, shredded fried potatoes and toast. They dug in.

“Uiharu-chan, I am about to become your legal guardian; right after breakfast. By the way, I *HATE* the term ‘Child Error’, no child is an error! But anyhow, do you mind? Are you all right with that? I can get you an American passport and Citizenship if you like, which will help you in the future.”

“No Sir, I don’t mind, but do you mind taking in a useless Level 1 like me?”

“Don’t ever call yourself useless, young Lady! You saved two lives besides your own last night! You helped defend my daughter and my Embassy! You are one of the bravest people I know.”

Uiharu started to sniff and tears leaked from her eyes. “Then I am honored by your taking me in, Sir.”

“Hrumph. Good.”

“Daddy,” Jasmine said softly.

“We meet with the lawyer to do all the legal stuff after breakfast. No more mushy stuff, I’m too old to cry in my eggs.”

Uiharu’s phone beeped. She read the message from Shirai and turned white. 

“What’s wrong, Sweetie?” Jasmine asked.

“The news story…I need to let my Judgement senpai know before she reads it! Shirai is worried I created a diplomatic incident!”

The Ambassador laughed. “Trust me, only if I complain about your actions, ‘Little Marine’! Do you think I want the wrath of my daughter for the rest of my life? Send your message now and tell them you are having breakfast with me. That should sooth things.”

Sunday was for sleeping in. Konori was having a nice dream…and then her phone beeped, damnit. She grabbed it and saw several text messages from Uiharu.

[“Konori-senpai, don’t be mad with me…”]

[Link to the newspaper article about the Embassy assault]

Why was Uiharu sending her that stupid article so early in the morning? Everyone knew about the embassy attack!

Scroll down. OH. MY. GOD!!! Konori’s hands shook, mostly in fear for Uiharu. She frantically read the article; not much meat there.

[‘Senpai…I’m afraid. I’m going to need help. The Ambassador said the Embassy will pay. Jasmine is with me. I killed a man last night. I shot and killed him to protect that Medic and that boy.”]

[“Uiharu, where are you right now?!”]

[“I’m having breakfast with the Ambassador and Jasmine. I’m safe. I’m doing ok now, I think. But everyone says I will need help, and…I think they are right…”]

[“Uiharu you are not alone. You have friends, don’t be alone. Call me anytime! I will come stay with you or you can come stay with me! I will notify command about this right away. You are on leave of absence until further notice, but I want you to visit me at the office soon as you can so I can hug you. Clear?”]

[“Thank you, Konori-sempai!”]

Next thing Konori did was compose an email and send it to the head of Judgement, requesting a Code Black on any info about Uiharu or the fact that the person she shot was dead. It was immediately granted.

Shirai, Misaka, and Saten were leaving to have breakfast, but first had to pick up some more packages and letters for Jasmine and put them on her desk. Once they had their breakfasts and were seated, they started talking about Uiharu.

“Saten, you can’t leave her alone at night,” Misaka said.

“Get her to stay with you or you stay with her for now,” Shirai agreed.

“I will!” Saten promised fervently.

“We need to find her the best PTSD counselor money can buy,” Misaka said, “We should check with Dr. Heaven Canceller, he would know if anyone would.”

And a message was sent.

Jasmine and Uiharu followed the Ambassador to his office where the Embassy lawyer was waiting, along with a Japanese official. An hour later and it was done. Uiharu had her own company and a new legal guardian. She hugged Jasmine and the Ambassador and thanked them over and over.

They went back to Jasmine’s room, got their dresses, Jasmine grabbed some more steel balls for her purse, and Uiharu’s new uniform. Jasmine’s Dad had arranged for the armored limo to take them to Uiharu’s dorm room, with armed Marines to escort them. As the girls stepped out the main entrance to the building, the Marines were lined up, in full uniform.

“ATTEN-SHUN!”

“RENDER HONORS!”

The whole unit saluted as a strange music played over the sound system.

“Oh my God, Kazari, they are going all out for you!” Jasmine said softly in Uiharu’s ear.

Jasmine took her by the hand and walked Uiharu to the Limo. The Marines held the salute until Uiharu was in the car.

“Jasmine, what was that music?”

“It’s an old tradition for saluting dignitaries…or heroes. It’s called “Ruffles and Flourishes” (1) and they hardly ever use it, Sweetie. You made an impression.”

The Marine guard in the front seat turned around and looked at Uiharu. “Uiharu-sama, this unit would die for you.” He turned back and faced forward.

They arrived back at Uiharu’s dorm and the Marine escorted them to her dorm room. He saluted and then left again. The girls went inside and took a deep breath. “Kazari, do you still want that date today? I’ll completely understand if it’s too much. We can just get together with the others maybe and rest. That might be better for you.”

Uiharu hesitated. “I really wanted to spend time with you today. Would it count if we just ordered in pizza maybe and just hung out here on the sofa and talked about ourselves? Or is that too much like the wrong way?” Uiharu looked down at her feet.

Jasmine looked at her. “Sweetie that’s a great idea! I think we will be really comfortable here talking, and safer for you too. Let’s invite the others to meet us here at maybe five and we can all go out for dinner at Josephs and maybe I’ll buy someone a parfait.”

Uiharu looked at Jasmine with a wicked smile. “OK, I’m going to go change into something more comfortable. Go ahead and order pizza from the menu on the fridge. I like the one they call ‘Wriggler’.” Uiharu grabbed some things from her closet and then walked into the bathroom with an exaggerated wiggle of her butt. She closed the door with a giggle.

“Get behind me Satan!” Jasmine whispered.

“I heard you!” Uiharu called out in a sing-song voice.

“Lord give me strength.”

Jasmine order two pizzas, drinks, and snacks. She then sent texts to the other girls about meeting at Uiharu’s, dinner, and planning. She was glad to see that they had already made sure that Saten would be staying with Uiharu.

Uiharu came out wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She looked shyly at Jasmine. “Can I make some tea for us to drink until the food arrives?” she asked.

“I would love a tea,” Jasmine answered.

Uiharu busied herself in her little kitchen and then brought out the pot and two cups, setting them on the little table. “Join me on the sofa?”

Jasmine sat down next to Uiharu, who poured them both a cup. There was a silence while they both sipped their tea. Uiharu kept shooting nervous glances at Jasmine. 

“Tell me, Kazari, if you don’t mind talking about it. What it was like for you? Do you remember anything about your family or did you just grow up in a school?”

“I know nothing about my family, Jasmine. I don’t know if they died… or just didn’t want me… I grew up in the facilities, although I was lucky and at one of the nicer ones. I got put into the AIM program, but have only made Level 1. I get small stipend, this dorm room and that’s all.”

“Yet you are such a wonderfully smart and beautiful girl! You turned out fabulous.”

Uiharu blushed.

The pizzas and food arrived and Jasmine paid for it and brought it all to the table. Uiharu’s Wriggler Pizza was a white pizza with squid and octopus, while Jasmine’s was a cheese and mushroom. Uiharu turned on the TV and found a romantic movie to watch. She moved a little closer to Jasmine on the sofa as they ate. They acted silly, feeding each other slices of their pizza or snacks, then settled down to watch the movie. Uiharu snuggled next to Jasmine, laying on her side, with her head on Jasmine’s lap.

After a while Jasmine found herself absentmindedly running her fingers through Uiharu’s hair and stroking her face. Uiharu caught Jasmine’s hand and held it with both of hers, sighing happily. As the movie heated up, Uiharu unconsciously started stroking one of her hands slowly up and down Jasmine’s arm. When the sad part came, Uiharu clutched it and when the redemption came, she sniffed and had happy tears trickle out.

Jasmine liked the movie, but was having fun holding Uiharu too. When the movie ended, Uiharu sat back up and they talked about the movie and the plot while they waited for the next RomCom to start. Uiharu popped snacks into Jasmine’s mouth, giggling as Jasmine did the same for her. Jasmine got serious for a moment.

“Kazari, I’m having a really nice date with you.”

“Me too, Jasmine.”

“Kazari, can I ask you; would you like to go out with me again?” Jasmine found she was actually holding her breath.

Uiharu looked up at Jasmine with her big eyes, “Yes, I would,” she answered shyly.

Jasmine smiled at her happily. She changed her position on the sofa so she was laying half down, propped up by the arm and the back of the sofa, slightly stretched out. Jasmine held her arms out, and Uiharu caught her drift and moved to lie down in a semi-spooning position to watch the next movie.

During a commercial break, Uiharu asked Jasmine, “What do I have to do next about the company?”

“I already sent out some feelers to people I used to know in the industry, including a couple of the smaller, hungrier design houses. One or two of them deal with designs for girls of your size and I thought they might be interested. I gave them all forty-eight hours to get back to me or I would move on to the bigger companies. They *hate* losing chances like this to the big boys, so I think I will hear back really soon.”

“Jasmine…can we talk?” Uiharu asked in a quiet, serious voice.

“Anytime Sweetie, what’s on your mind?”

Uiharu pulled Jasmine’s arms down around herself and then put her own arms over the top of Jasmine’s. Jasmine tightened her hold on the little girl.

“I’m frightened. I feel sick to my stomach,” Uiharu said softly. “Saten-san, Misaka-sama, Shirai-sama know I’m a murderer. They will be scared of me; they may never trust me again!” Uiharu started to softly cry. “I don’t want to lose my only other friends!”

“Oh, Kazari!” Jasmine cried, “They would never think that of you! They love you too!” Jasmine nuzzled the top of Uiharu’s head and kissed it. “They are probably worried sick about you right now.”

“I washed and washed my hands and I still see blood on them…” Uiharu’s voice just trailed off.

“Kazari, you are experiencing PTSD, Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. I went through this too,” Jasmine held Uiharu even more closely; Uiharu turned her head and laid it on Jasmine’s chest and looked up at her face. “I don’t want to call it normal, but it is a reaction that happens to people like us who go through the awful traumas we lived through.”

“You did too? What did you do?”

“Counselling, immediate and constant. I fought it the whole time too, because I was a stubborn bitch and thought I didn’t need it. I was wrong. It saved me.”

“Won’t just talking to you…”

“Kazari, Sweetie, it might help a little, but no, you need someone who knows what they are doing. I love how you think I am an expert at everything…” They both chuckled. “But you need a professional. Look at me. It worked, I think I am actually a better person because of it.”

Uiharu sighed sadly.

“Kazari, I am *NOT* kicking you to the curb. You call me anytime, day or night, if you need an ear. I don’t give a damn if I’m in class, fighting a bully, whatever, if I possibly can I will answer your call or call you back immediately. If I find out you didn’t call me when you needed to I…I… I’ll never buy you another Parfait again!”

Uiharu giggled cutely, “That’s a mean threat!”

They sat there for a while, just holding and being held, lost in their thoughts, idly stroking each other’s hands and arms.

Suddenly Jasmine said softly to Uiharu, “Your Hammer is magic, isn’t it?”

Uiharu went stiff as a board in her arms. “Wha…what do you mean? It’s just a necklace.” 

“I was dying; that Mecha was choking the life out of me and I couldn’t stop it or get away. It was going to tear my head off,” Jasmine said softly as she subconsciously pulled Uiharu in tighter. “Then you came flying in behind, hovered, and smashed it with the hammer from your necklace, except it was bigger.”

“You…you must have been hallucinating, maybe from lack of oxygen.”

“Kazari, you are a wonderful girl: beautiful, sexy, sweet…but a horrible liar.”

Uiharu blushed and buried her face in Jasmine’s chest. “Wuu wone teww anywon wiww wu?”

“Shhhh, of course not, if you promise not to tell what I’m going to tell you.”

Uiharu looked up at her, her eyes filled with hope and tears.

“When you were hovering in the air, and you started to swing that hammer, you were overlaid with the image of this Viking like warrior woman with a huge hammer. She moved with you and you both smashed down on that Mecha together. You were making this screaming/screeching noise that was scary! Then I passed out.”

“I didn’t see her.”

“Maybe I dreamed that part, but I do know you saved my life. Say, did you throw that hammer and knock away the Mecha trying to attack Daddy too?”

Uiharu nodded shyly.

“Where did you get this hammer? Have you always had it?”

Uiharu told Jasmine the whole story of the Survival Training Course, finding the Hammer, learning how to use it, coming back with it, how she patrolled the city at night, and how she was still learning its powers.

“You’re the unknown Super Hero?”

Uiharu nodded, “The “Little Boy”,” she said bitterly.

“Not to me, Sweetie,” said Jasmine, “Little, maybe, especially compared to what an ox I am, but…” Jasmine exaggeratedly looked Uiharu up and down, “Definitely not a boy!”

For a moment Uiharu couldn’t believe Jasmine actually ogled her like that, then she giggled and wiggled in pleasure. She lightly slapped Jasmine’s arm. “I thought not until the third or fourth date?”

“Oh, sexy looks are free all the time,” Jasmine said with a smile, “Did I forget to mention that?”

Misaka’s phone lit up with several texts.

[“Thank you again, last night was wonderful, Biribiri. Can I still call you that?”]

[Having a girls’ day in date with Uiharu. Don’t panic, I’m not taking advantage of her. 8-P J ”]

[“I’m sure you and the others are on this, but can you please find the best PTSD counsellor out there? Money no object, Embassy paying. J”]

[“Am I texting you enough today? LOL Can you all come to Uiharu’s about five and then we will all go out to Josephs for dinner? Lots to talk about. J”]

“Sissy, your phone just about exploded! Everything all right?”

“Yes, give me a moment.”

[“I had a wonderful time too. Only in private, Baka. Thank you for everything.”]

[“I trust you.”]

[“Working on it.]

“Saten, Kuroko, Jasmine is having date right now with Uiharu…”

“What?” Shirai

“Kawaii!” Saten

“A girls’ day in date, she called it.”

“You don’t think…” Saten said.

“No,” Misaka said firmly, “I don’t. I trust Jasmine. She wants a real relationship first of all, and she would never, ever take advantage of Uiharu, especially when she is this vulnerable.”

Saten blushed, “Of course, what was I thinking?”

“She’s too noble, like Sissy,” added Shirai. “I’m sure she is the calming influence Uiharu needs right now.”

“She wants to know if we will meet at Uiharu’s then go out to Joseph’s for dinner. They want to talk to all of us.”

“Of course!”

“Naturally.”

“Love too.”

[“We will be there!”]

“We have a few hours and I’m sure Saten would like to stop by her room to change first,” Misaka said.

Saten nodded.

“So, who would like to go to the baths? Kuroko, I think you will be ok, as long as you don’t overdo it.”

“I’ve never been to the famous Tokiwadai Baths! What an honor!”

“Normally I would teleport us there, but that’s right out for another week, so today, we walk.”

“Or roll, in your case Shirai,” Saten said with a laugh.

“Listen Sweetie, don’t get mad, but it’s a good cover to be thought of as a boy. Think of it as part of your ‘secret identity’.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Can I offer you an idea? I have some friends who know about magic things. I could take you to meet them and you could ask them about your hammer. They might be able to help you with it, maybe tell you about it.”

Uiharu thought for a moment. “They wouldn’t try to take it away, would they?”

“You know what, let me ask them in a roundabout way and see before I bring you there.”

“Thank you, Jasmine.”

They settled back down into cuddling, arm stroking, and hand holding. For Uiharu it was a brand new and wonderful experience and she soaked it in.

For Jasmine it was something she had forgotten how much she missed. She was keeping tight hold of her self-control. Then she realized she was going to have to go through this all again with Imouto on Friday. She looked at her watch.

“Sweetie, we are going to need to change very soon, because the girls will be getting here in about a half an hour. I hate ending our date, but it was wonderful. Even better than what I had been thinking of doing. How are you feeling?”

“Safe. Happy. Wanting more time.”

“Get behind me…”

“Satan,” giggled Uiharu.

Jasmine closed her eyes and rested her head on Uiharu’s. Uiharu swallowed and turned a little. She reached up with both hands, taking Jasmine’s head in her hands and placed her lips on Jasmine’s, surprising Jasmine, and claiming Uiharu’s first kiss. Jasmine was startled for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around Uiharu and made the kiss work. To Uiharu, the kiss seemed to last forever, until they finally broke apart for air.

“Wow!” Uiharu said. She then dove back in for another kiss. Jasmine kissed her back, then changed it up to little kisses and nibbles on Uiharu’s lips, making the little girl shiver as Jasmine moved her hands to Uiharu’s head and shoulder. After a moment, Uiharu took Jasmine’s hand from her shoulder and timidly moved Jasmine’s hand down to her bra-less breast. Without thinking, Jasmine started to hold it and rub her hand over it until her brain woke up.

Jasmine broke away from Uiharu, just as Uiharu had put her hand on Jasmine’s chest. “Uiharu, we have to stop. Not on the first date. Please don’t tempt me like this,” Jasmine said, breathlessly.

Uiharu looked at her with her patented puppy dog eyes. “But, it felt so right…”

“I know. *Boy do I know!* But it’s too early, Sweetie. Please. I want to have at least three or four dates before you and I get this intimate. I don’t want to take a chance on just being a physical thing with you. You are worth the wait.”

Uiharu pouted and crossed her arms. She considered everything Jasmine had said. It all felt so good, but it was so quick, so soon. She knew from her magazines and manga that a real relationship took time. Uiharu sighed a heavy sigh. 

“I apologize, Jasmine-san. I’ve never felt like this and I got too excited. I want to try everything and see what I have been missing. I abused you.”

Jasmine giggled. “First of all, ‘Jasmine-san’? Now you are in trouble!” Jasmine reached over and started tickling Uiharu. As she had guessed, Uiharu was *very* ticklish.

“No! HeeHeeHee! Stop! TeeHeeHee! I’m sowwy! HaHaHa! I won’t do it again!”

Jasmine relented and pulled Uiharu back into her arms and cuddled her again. Uiharu let out a happy sigh.

“Kazari, cuddling is just as good as other things, when you are getting to know each other. There is still skin to skin contact, without the extra burden we don’t need yet.”

Uiharu was almost purring.

“Kazari-chan, we need to start getting ready…”

“Awwww,” Uiharu thought for a moment. “Can I get maybe one more kiss? I promise not to go all Shirai-san on you.”

“One good one.”

Uiharu slowly moved up Jasmine’s torso until their heads were next to each other. Uiharu slowly moved her lips to Jasmine’s and they slowly kissed. Uiharu thrilled to feel Jasmine’s hands lower and grab her butt and hold it firmly. She put her arms around Jasmine’s shoulders and held on.

Jasmine, on her part was thoroughly enjoying the kiss, and couldn’t believe what she was doing with Kazari’s little butt. With huge regret she pulled her hands away and separated again. “Oh my God, can you kiss, Kazari. We need to leave something for our next date.” 

Uiharu got up and went to her bathroom, “I’m going to change now, Jasmine. Sexy or sweet?”

“A little of both, I think. Wear those jeans that show off that cute little butt so well, and that nice blouse with the flowers, but instead of a bra, wear the camisole for me.”

“OK!”

Jasmine changed into her Tokiwadai uniform, but she ditched her bra and put on a camisole too to surprise Uiharu. Her phone pinged. It was a text from Planet Gurl, one of the fashion houses she had sent off the proposals to:

[“Jasmine! You’re still alive! OMG! Let me spin up Legal and Design and get a prelim offer to you by tomorrow afternoon NYC time. Cool? Betsy”]

[“Thanks for getting back to me on the weekend, Betsy. This fourteen-hour time difference is a pain. That’s fine! TTFN! Jasmine”]

Uiharu came out of the bathroom and did a twirl, then posed like an anime character, holding her fingers in a ‘V’ in front of her face. “How do I look?”

Jasmine looked her over very seriously. “Hmmm, I don’t know…”

Uiharu looked startled, “What did I do wrong? Should I put on makeup? My hair?”

Jasmine laughed, “I didn’t get a hug!”

“You!” Uiharu rushed over and hugged Jasmine. 

“You look good enough to eat,” said Jasmine. “Very pretty.”

“You’re…wearing just a camisole too?” asked Uiharu.

“Just for you.”

Uiharu blushed.

“Listen, while we have time. You can decide if you want to tell the others, but I had our first bite on the fashion scene from a company called ‘Planet Gurl’ and they are going to send me a preliminary offer in twenty-four hours. Excited?”

Uiharu collapsed on her sofa. “This…this is really happening?” she said faintly.

“Well, it’s starting,” replied Jasmine, “We will have a ways to go, but at least one company is interested enough to make a proposal!”

Uiharu was fanning herself.

“Listen,” Jasmine, “This will be just like us trying to date, a long haul. And I will still be finding you boys and other companies. Speaking of which, we, or more specifically, *you* need to visit that boy in the hospital. He’s asking for you.”

Blush, blush, BLUSH went Uiharu’s face.

“Will you come with me, at least to the hospital?” Uiharu asked shyly.

“Kazari, you’re a daring girl. You can do this! Just go after school and be yourself.”

Uiharu pulled herself together. “You’re right! I can, he just wants to say thank you, that’s all.”

“Sweetie, if you feel something for him, ask him out, Daring Girl. The worst that happens is he says ‘No’, but you will have tried and will have the experience of trying.”

Uiharu looked a little unsure of herself, but then nodded. “I will!”

There was a knock on the door and Uiharu answered. “UH-EE-HAR-DARNIT! Jeans?” Saten satisfied herself by picking up her little friend in a hug and carrying her back into the dorm, kissing her cheeks. Shirai in her wheelchair, pushed by Misaka entered and Misaka closed the door.

“Uiharu, you look really cute!” said Shirai.

“Very sexy,” said Saten.

Uiharu blushed, “Thank you,” she mumbled, “Jasmine has been helping me pick out my wardrobe.”

“How are you doing, Uiharu?” Misaka asked seriously, “We’re all really worried about you.”

“I…don’t know, Misaka-san. Jasmine and I had a gentle day in, just watching dumb movies, which helped. But, I don’t know how I will be when she leaves to go back to school and I’m alone.”

“You won’t be alone,” said Saten firmly. “I will be staying with you for as long as you need, either in your room or mine.”

“You are always welcome at our room too!” added Shirai.

“Like I told you before, if you need anything, or just to talk, *anytime* and I find out you didn’t call me, I will *personally* let every restaurant in town know to never serve you a parfait again,” added Jasmine.

“EEK!”

“Ladies, pay attention, that is how you blackmail someone,” Jasmine said with a smile.

Uiharu gently punched her arm.

“Can you, can you both talk about what happened?” Misaka asked.

Uiharu and Jasmine looked at each other.

“We were on the balcony after dinner with a lot of guests,” Jasmine said.

“Her Father was there too,” added Uiharu, “When there was a huge explosion from the gate and the alarms went off.”

“The Marines grabbed Daddy to take him to the Safe Room and I told Uiharu to go with him, but she got mad, pulled out her Judgement Armband, and put it on and said something…”

“Judgemento Desu No!”

Shirai goggled at her and then laughed, “You didn’t?”

“You could have caused an International Incident!” Misaka said.

“That’s what Jasmine said, so I told her that it was a good thing I was putting myself under her instructions,” Uiharu grinned.

“Things got confusing after that; I didn’t have a lot of steel balls with me, so I used a lot of lightening.”

“We saw,” Saten said, “But was the unknown Super Hero there? I saw what looked like his weird lightning coming down.”

Jasmine and Uiharu looked at each other. “He might have been,” Jasmine said slowly, “But we didn’t see him with all the confusion.”

“Jasmine blew up a tank!” Uiharu said proudly.

“How about you, Uiharu?” asked Shirai gently, “Was it your Judgement training?”

“I…was helping the medic treat that boy who had been shot. The Medic had set down his pistol next to him, while he worked…it’s confusing…”

Uiharu’s eyes filled with tears. Jasmine scooped her up and held her on her lap on the sofa, whispering in her ear, “Shh, it’s ok, Sweetie, it’s ok.”

The other three looked at each other. “You don’t need to say anymore, Uiharu,” Misaka said.

“No, we looked and saw this guy? Girl? Running at us with a rifle getting ready to shoot. I just grabbed the pistol…grabbed the pistol…” She buried her face in Jasmine’s neck and started crying.

“She saved their lives,” Jasmine said firmly, holding Uiharu tightly and rubbing her back.

Uiharu stopped crying and Misaka handed her a tissue. All the girls crowded around for a group hug.

“Show them your gift,” Jasmine suggested.

Uiharu pulled the uniform from her closet. “The Marines said I’m a Marine now too.”

“I assume you all saw the newspaper article?” Jasmine asked rhetorically.

Nods all around.

“Then there’s this picture.”

“That’s Uiharu?”

“Our little girl?”

“You Amazon warrior!”

“I got mad! He was going to shoot a Medic and a boy who was already shot!” Uiharu said fiercely.

Jasmine’s phone beeped.

“Pardon me a second, everyone.”

[“Jazz! Where the hell have you been hiding? You owe me a kiss, coffee, and your story! I’ve missed you! You’re right, this is hot! If your girl is as cute as I think she is, we got Platinum here. I made my lazy-assed lawyers get out of their hot tubs and start putting a proposal together. I’m doing some prelim designs myself. Send you a package tomorrow ASAP. XX Shelly]

[Whose turn is it to buy coffee? Deal. Look forward to reading your proposal. Give me a few and I’ll send you a candid. Oh, please don’t call me Jazz any more, bad memories. XX Jasmine]

Jasmine sent off the best picture of Uiharu in the dress from the night before where she looked beautiful, innocent, and sexy.

[OMG! We need to make a deal!]

“Kazari, we got another one.”

“Really?” Uiharu squeaked.

“What’s going on, you two?” Saten asked.

“Let’s get dinner. It’s Kazari’s story, if she wants to tell it,” Jasmine said.

With that they all left and started walking to the Josephs. Uiharu was chatting with Saten and Shirai, who we retrying to pry her ‘secret’ from her before they go to the restaurant while Misaka drifted back to Jasmine, who was trailing a little behind, watching them.

“How are you doing, Jasmine?” Misaka said worriedly.

“I’m going to contact my counselor for a tune-up,” Jasmine admitted. “Not just the fight, but…feelings. I thought I was ready for dating…” She trailed off.

“Did anything…bad happen?” Misaka asked.

“Other than almost getting Uiharu killed, you mean?” asked Jasmine bitterly.

Misaka timidly reached out and took Jasmine’s hand. “You know better than that.”

Jasmine paused for a minute and looked at Misaka searchingly. “Uiharu’s honor is intact, if you are worried about that.”

Misaka blushed crimson, “That wasn’t what I meant either. Gods, I suck at personal relationship talks! You said you thought you were ready for dating, like now you think you aren’t. I thought maybe you had flashbacks or something happened to make you not want to date.”

Now Jasmine blushed. “I am so sorry, I misjudged you! I am so sensitive to things like this. My apologies, Misaka-sempai.”

The two Level 5s started walking again, still holding hands.

“I don’t know if I can explain to you, Misaka.”

“Well, while you think about it, let me shock you: I told Kuroko I would go on a date with her.”

“What? Congratulations! Even if it is only one, you will have made her whole life compete. What brought this on?”

Misaka stopped this time and looked Jasmine in the eyes. “You. You made me look at myself, my relationships with others, what a… bitch, tsundere, user, self-centered, little girl I have been. You’ve helped me grow up a little bit.”

Jasmine blushed. “You’re not those things… well, maybe Tsundere,” she said with a smile, “but you are a sweet, wonderful, caring girl. Hell, I would ask you out, except for…well, you know…”

Misaka smiled.

“So, when is the date?”

“She hasn’t said yet.”

“I hope she doesn’t chicken out, now that she has finally reached her goal!”

“She’s probably thinking of the perfect plan. I told her what my expectations and limits were, so let’s see how she does. I did tell her that if she does really, really well, there could be a second one.”

Jasmine stopped dead and looked at Misaka suspiciously. “Who are you and what have you done with the *REAL* Misaka?”

They both then broke off into peals of laughter, startling the other girls.

**Back time up a few minutes**

“Did you meet any cute boys at the party before…” Saten asked Uiharu.

“Or girls?” threw in Shirai.

“Well, there were only a few boys there near my age, but two of them Jasmine vetoed from the start, one because he was too snobby and the other because…” Uiharu turned bright, bright red.

“He only wants one thing?” Shirai said helpfully.

Uiharu covered her face and nodded.

“But you said she only vetoed two,” prompted Saten.

“The other boy I barely met, but he was cute! Italian and his Father owns a computer company,” Uiharu said.

“Did you get his number?” Saten asked.

Uiharu looked sad, “He… he’s the boy in that picture. I didn’t know it at the time.”

“Oh no! Did he survive?” Saten cried.

“Yes, he’s in hospital and his Father wants me to come visit them.”

“You should go tomorrow. After school. Strike while the iron is hot!” Saten said excitedly.

“They just want to say thank you, there were much prettier girls with bigger… you know… there at the party,” Uiharu said wistfully.

“Nonsense!” said Shirai forcefully, “You are just as pretty and they didn’t save his life! They probably just screamed and fainted. You go there and meet him. What’s the worst that happens? He says thank you and that’s it, but there’s nothing stopping *you* from asking him out either.”

Uiharu stopped dead for a moment. “Me?” she squeaked.

“Why not?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Uiharu mumbled.

The three girls started walking again. Shirai looked behind them and saw Misaka and Jasmine holding hands. Her Pigtails started to oscillate. “Honey!” went the voice in head, so she turned around and casually said to Saten and Uiharu in a low voice, “I have news too,” Shirai almost whispered. “Sissy has finally agreed to go on a real date with me.”

In stereo: “WHAT?”

“SHHHH! Don’t say anything to embarrass her or make her feel weird or she’ll call it off. I’ve been dying to tell someone. I have to make it perfect and nice. She already said that if I can impress her enough I might get another date.”

“Oh, Shirai-san, I am so happy for you!” Uiharu cried.

“Me too!” said Saten.

“I’m thinking taking her to an amusement park that just opened that has a Gekota themed section, I can’t believe I’m saying this, and then a really nice dinner afterwards,” Shirai said. “Then that fancy pastries place she likes for espresso and desserts.”

She looked at Saten and Uiharu and saw little hearts in their eyes. “OK, I guess you both like that,” Shirai laughed.

Uiharu then got a worried look on her face. She turned around and saw Jasmine and Misaka were slowly catching up.

After they finished laughing, they saw that they had fallen a little behind. Jasmine kissed Misaka on her cheek and said, “Thank you.” This, of course, made Misaka blush again. They hurried to catch up to the others.

Jasmine saw Uiharu turn around, looking worried. “What’s wrong, Kazari?”

“A drone flew by overhead, pretty high. Then it turned around and now it’s coming back.”

Everyone looked concerned. “Hang on, everyone stay as close together as you can, I got part of this.”

Jasmine started to glow a very light blue and all the girls felt a slight tingling sensation on their skin, not unpleasant, similar to when your arm falls asleep and then wakes up.

“What are you doing?” asked Misaka.

“Blurring us out,” answered Jasmine, “Useful trick to avoid cameras when you are in the public eye.”

“You need to teach me this!” exclaimed Misaka.

“Do not!” said Shirai, “She will use this for nefarious purposes, if I know my onee-sama.”

The drone flew past them, and then obviously started a search pattern.

“Quick, into the restaurant!” said Jasmine.

They all piled in through the doors.

“Table for five in the back please, far away from the windows,” said Jasmine, offering the Hostess a five thousand Yen note.

The Hostess smiled and took the group to a corner booth that was secluded. “Is this to your liking Miss?”

“Perfect, thank you!”

The girls all sat down. “What was that all about?” asked Saten.

Jasmine looked at Uiharu. “News-drones have facial recognition software so they can spot people of interest out on the streets and start filming them. It will also notify the station; in case they want to send a crew. Since that picture in the paper of Uiharu-sama was not great, it probably was not sure and came back to check.”

“Oh no!” cried Uiharu. “School! We walk every day! They’ll find out where I live!” She started to cry. 

“Don’t panic, they probably wrote it off as a false hit and moved on, Sweetie.” Jasmine reassured Uiharu.

Shirai had pulled out her phone and was texting furiously. She looked up at the group, “Konori-sempai says you are ‘Code Black’ Uiharu. Judgement and Anti-Skill will not even confirm your name to the press, so you are safe there. However, If the press shows up around you, there is nothing we can do, unless they violate the law by touching you or attempting to enter a restricted space.”

“Be a shame if I lost my temper and had a slight loss of control of my powers,” mumbled Misaka angrily.

“As a member of Judgement, even though I am on Medical Leave, I will pretend I did not hear that, Sissy,” said Shirai with a grin and a nod.

“Uiharu, not to bring up bad thoughts, but Dr Heaven Canceller gave us a name for a PTSD Counsellor for you to contact, if you want,” Misaka said.

“Kazari, I won’t pressure you, but it will help. Misaka, can you give the info to me too, please. I think I may need it. Kazari, tell him to contact the Embassy to direct bill.”

“Jasmine, would you go with me the first time?” Uiharu asked softly.

“Of course!”

“I’ll call tomorrow.”

There was a pause while Jasmine hugged Uiharu.

“Well, we are all hungry, and I promised *someone* a parfait for dessert, so let’s order!” said Jasmine, waving the waitress over.

The group ordered and settled down. Uiharu was smiling a little again. She looked at Jasmine and Jasmine smiled and nodded at her. “So, I have some good news that came out of the bad,” Uiharu said shyly.

“What is it?” Saten said eagerly.

“It started with my dress,” Uiharu said dreamily, “It was soooo pretty and the shop lady said I looked so beautiful in it, she and Jasmine negotiated a modeling contract for me for the dress.”

The other three girls: “WHAT?!”

Uiharu blushed, “She traded the dress, shoes, and some money in exchange for pictures of me at the event with the guests which we did.”

“How did Jasmine know how to negotiate a contract like that?” asked Saten curiously.

Everyone studiously avoided looking at Jasmine. Suddenly that crawly feeling was back, but stronger.

“I… I’m sorry, but now I’m also blocking any chance of bugs or electronic eavesdropping,” Jasmine said with a sad look on her face.

“Jasmine, you don’t have to,” said Uiharu softly.

“Don’t make yourself all sad again!” said Shirai with a worried look.

Jasmine looked down at the table and took a deep breath. “Saten-san, I’m sorry, sorry that I haven’t talked to you about this before. It’s hard and I’m only going to tell you this right now. Later, someplace safe, I will tell you the whole story. I was a famous model a few years ago. Bad, very bad, things happened and I stopped, and I went into hiding.”

Uiharu took one hand, Shirai took Jasmine’s other.

“I don’t look like I used to look. I’m not that girl anymore. But, when this chance came to help Uiharu, I took it. But I will protect her with my life. I know this industry, and I know how to make it work *for* Kazari-chan.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Jasmine,” Saten said softly.

“No. Every time I tell a friend, it helps me a little. Just not here, we need to be safe.”

Their food arrived, so conversation stopped for a few minutes.

Jasmine perked up a little: “Kazari, you haven’t finished your story.”

Uiharu blushed again. “So, after the picture and the news story, Jasmine thought there was a chance for me to model some more and maybe make some money for the future, so she reached out to some people she knows in the industry about developing a fashion line based on that picture, called “Daring Girl”.”

“Really?” asked Shirai.

“Yes,” said Jasmine, “But it had to be right away to help her. If we do it right, it won’t look like she’s a gold digger, but an orphan who is helping raise money to go to college.”

“Her Father is now my Legal Guardian!” Uiharu said proudly.

“But… no offense, Uiharu, she doesn’t look like a Super Model,” said Shirai.

“Her line will be marketed to girls like her, Saten, even you, Miss Sexy Pants, who want to be ‘Daring’, but not over the top. Kazari has that ‘every girl’ fresh look, that is very popular.”

Uiharu blushed again.

“Who knows, maybe even Sempai might wear it…with her shorts…”

Cue laughter as Misaka blushed.

“Have you heard anything?” asked Misaka.

“Two very interested companies are sending proposals in the next twenty-four hours,” replied Jasmine. “I’ve worked with both in the past as a model. They are decent and have good reputations, which is why I chose them for Kazari.”

“Just having a chance and being told I’m pretty enough to be a model is enough for me,” said Uiharu happily.

They saw the Hostess approaching them. “I’m sorry, Ladies, but I wanted to warn you that a television news crew pulled up out front They wanted to come inside, but my Manager told them no, so they are camped outside the front door.” She looked at Jasmine and Misaka. “I don’t know if it’s because we have two Level 5s here, but I wanted to warn you.”

“Thank you so much,” Jasmine said. “By chance, is there a rear exit we can use?”

“Yes, though the kitchens, into the alley. But the alley comes out near the front door.”

“Thank you.”

Uiharu looked ready to cry again. Misaka had lightning bolts jumping between her eyebrows.

“Calm down, everyone. I’ve dealt with this before. We can go hard. We can go soft. Or we can go in between. If we go hard, we poison the well for Kazari and make it look like she has something to hide, so no blowing stuff up, Misaka.”

Misaka looked very disappointed.

“But we are not going soft and tossing Kazari-chan to the wolves, either.”

“Of all the times not to be able to teleport,” cried Shirai.

“We’re going the medium route and it’s going to take some acting skills from Kazari, Myself, and you, Saten-san.”

“Me?”

“Let me make a call.”

Jasmine pulled out her phone. “Hello, Captain Henderson? It’s Jasmine. How are you today, Sir? We’re fine, thank you. Listen, we have a bit of a pickle. We are in the Joseph’s restaurant in District Seven and the Press have found the Little Marine here, so we are trapped inside. We want to go soft. Can you get one of your Men, in uniform, to come pick up his ‘Waitress Girlfriend’ at the backdoor of the restaurant and escort her away from the scrum safely? Fifteen minutes? You are a wonderful man, thank you.”

Jasmine got up and went to the back to talk to the manager. Smiles and nods all around. Jasmine waved for Uiharu to come over and the three of them disappeared into the back. Shortly thereafter Jasmine came out with a small bag and Uiharu’s flowered head piece, which she placed on Saten’s head.

“OK Ladies, here’s the battleplan. Uiharu is putting on heavy makeup in the back to disguise herself a little and changing her hair. I have her clothes and she’s wearing a Joseph’s uniform for now. Her Marine boy friend will be picking her up and taking her “out for an afterwork date” from the backdoor while we go out the front door and meet the press. Let me talk, don’t lose your tempers, because they will eat that up.”

The others nodded.

“Saten, you just like wearing flowers in your hair sometimes, because it cheers you up and makes you happy, if anyone asks.”

Jasmine saw Uiharu wave from the back. She barely recognized her with the makeup and without the flowers. The girls settled their bill, left a nice tip, and headed to the front door where there were now two news teams waiting around. As they stepped out the lights and cameras came on.

“Excuse me, but are you Jasmine Hickok?” asked one of the two reporters.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Jasmine replied, “We need to head back to our dorms to make curfew.”

“We were looking to speak with you and the Amazing Judgement girl about the Embassy incident the other night.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I really have no comment on that. “You need to speak with the Embassy Press Secretary.”

“Isn’t that the Flower Girl there who was at the Party too?” asked the other reporter.

“No,” answered Jasmine, “that’s just a friend of mine. We all decided to have a quick dinner together tonight after hanging out and watching some movies to rest up.”

“How did it feel having to fight for you life here in Academy City?” asked the other reporter, apparently not caring about what Jasmine said.

“Every day billions of people ‘fight for their lives’ simply by trying to exist,” said Jasmine. “Again, as for what happened at the Embassy, you will need to speak with the Press Secretary.”

“RailGun, there was so much lightning going on there, your trademark, were you there fighting too?” asked the first reporter.

Before Misaka could speak or lose her temper, Jasmine broke on. “I guess y’all are behind on the news here in Academy City, or did you not here that, while Misaka-sama is still the best and highest ranked Electromaster as the number three Level 5, I have now been ranked as the number four, Level 5, and am also an Electromaster.”

“So all that lightning was you?”

“As I apparently need to keep saying, any official comments about what happened at the Embassy need to come from the Press Secretary.”

Shirai was looking at her phone, looked up from her wheelchair, and then nodded at Jasmine.

“Well, it’s been nice chattin’ with y’all, but our Dorm Mother is *really* strict about curfew, so we really need to depart.”

As Jasmine started to walk away, the one reporter and camera crew tried to walk in front of her, as if to stop or at least slow her down. Jasmine narrowed her eyes slightly and said politely, “Do you wish to cause an incident with firstly, an Ambassador’s daughter, with a diplomatic passport, from the first American Embassy, and, secondly, a Level five?”

They quickly moved out of her way.

A few blocks later, when they were sure there were no drones following them either, the girls stopped for a moment. 

“You were so cool with them!” Saten cried.

“Years of bitter experience,” Jasmine said. “You just can’t give an inch.”

“Where’s Uiharu?” asked Misaka.

“Safe in her dorm room with an armed Marine,” said Shirai. “They are waiting for Saten to arrive and let them know the coast is clear.”

“OK, what’s happening now is Saten comes with us to Tokiwadai. We go to the Garden, she takes off the flowers, puts them in the bag with Kazari’s clothes and then taxi’s back to the dorms. I’ll cover the taxi,” Jasmine said.

The now familiar crawly feeling on their skin started again. “Does this really work?” Shirai asked.

“It doesn’t make us invisible, but drones, cameras, etc using facial recognition software will fail. They just skip over us. Also, our faces will be unrecognizable.”

Misaka looked at her with longing. Shirai laughed, “I think Sissy would sleep with you if you taught her this!”

< ZAP >

“I haven’t felt your love whip in so long!” panted Shirai, her body smoking in her wheelchair.

“OK, sempai, she kinda deserved that one,” Jasmine laughed. She then regarded Misaka with a mock leer, “But, ya know…”

Misaka turned dark red as Saten started howling with laughter.

“You two… Horrible… New roommates… GAH!” Misaka could only shake her fist in rage.

“I think we broke her,” Shirai said with a laugh.

They made it back to the Garden with no issues and got Saten into a taxi and sent her off. Misaka had some reading she needed to do for her English class, but Shirai asked Jasmine if they could stay in the Garden a little longer and have an Espresso. Jasmine looked at her and agreed. 

Jasmine rolled Shirai into the little Italian Caffe and Shirai directed her to a private corner in the back. When they got there, Shirai got out and Jasmine folded the chair while Shirai sat down. Shirai motioned for Jasmine to come close, and when she did Shirai grabbed her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“What was that for?” asked Jasmine as she sat down.

“Sissy agreed to go on a date with me and I know you somehow got her to do it,” said Shirai.

“Actually, not really,” answered Jasmine. “What I did do was talk with her about you and your relationship, but no pressure, no bribery or anything. She made up her mind on her own.”

Shirai sipped her espresso and looked at Jasmine. “No, Jasmine, you don’t get off that easily,” Shirai said with a shy smile. “You have been a Typhoon in our lives, since you moved in. I can’t look at Sissy, or react to her without hearing your voice in my head saying, “Honey!”. I’m sure something like that is happening in Mikoto’s head too.”

They both sipped their espressos. Shirai thought some more

{“Like I wish someone had helped me”}

“You got her to stop hurting me! You’re the reason she stopped hitting and zapping me!”

Jasmine just stared at Shirai over the top of her cup. “I don’t have that kind of power, I’m just an Electromaster. I think it’s cause and effect; less grabbing, less zapping maybe?”  
Shirai finished her cup and set it down. “No. That might be part of it, but not the whole story. It doesn’t matter does it? You managed to finally get Misaka to go on a real date with me.”

“Have you made plans?

Shirai smiled, “I’m going to set the date tonight for next Saturday. There’s a new amusement park that has a big Gekota themed section that I will take her to, then a nice romantic dinner afterwards. For dessert that fancy French Pastries place!”

“That sounds like a really nice day, Sweetie. I’m jealous.”

Shirai looked embarrassed. “She said she would hold hands and I could talk romantically, within her limits. But I don’t know how!! I’ve always been over the top!”

“Oh Sweetie. You’re off to a good start by taking her someplace you know she would want to go with Gekotaland.” Jasmine chuckled. “Don’t try to hold hands all the time or try to dominate her. Let her show you what she wants to do. But don’t let her trample you either! It’s fair to say things like, ‘I could use a break, could we stop for a snack’ or “Would you like to go on that ride or visit this exhibit?’”

“Okay.”

“Watch her eyes, see what she notices or looks at and then comment on it, like, ‘Ah, Misaka, it looks like the Ferris Wheel has caught your eye, would you like to ride on it next?’ But don’t do things like, ‘Misaka, let me cuddle you in the Tunnel of Lust’.”

“I would never! OK, I got your point,” Shirai said wryly.

“Now dinner, you have a disadvantage in that you have known her for a while, so you can’t ask a lot of questions about her past, but when you can do is ask about her future. ‘Have you thought about what you might like as a career? Why? What else might you like to do? What high school are you considering?’ That sort of thing.”

“Talking about high school is sad, Jasmine.”

“Why?”

“Sissy is a year older than me. I’ll be here all alone for a year, while she will be in a new school, new roommate. She’ll forget about me… *sniff*”

Jasmine reached out and took Shirai’s hand and held it, caressing it with her thumb. “Shirai,” she said softly.

Shirai looked up at her with big eyes.

“Shirai, is there any reason why you couldn’t take extra courses and graduate early to stay with Misaka?”

Shirai’s jaw dropped.

Saten looked around but didn’t see anyone around, so she knocked on Uiharu’s door. “Hi, it’s Saten!” she called out. The door cracked open, a golden-brown eye peeped out, then the door opened wide enough for Saten to enter. It was so strange for Saten to see Uiharu without her flowers in her hair! A man in a Marine uniform was sitting on her sofa, drinking tea. 

“Saten-san, this is Sergeant Meyers from the Embassy who came to help rescue me from the restaurant, Sergeant Meyers, this is my friend Saten Ruiko.”

“A pleasure Miss. Now that you have your friend here, Little Marine, I will take my leave. You have my phone number, the Captain’s, and the Sergeant Major’s, if you run into any more problems.”

“Thank you again, Sergeant!”

Uiharu walked him to the door and let him out. She then turned and looked at Saten who winked at Uiharu. “Did you kiss him, Uiharu?”

“Saten-san!” cried Uiharu, shocked.

Saten was cleaning up the tea cup and making a new pot of tea ,while Uiharu sat down on the sofa. The two girls were so comfortable in each other’s rooms, this was standard. Saten brought the tea out and sat down next to her best friend and poured.

“Can I ask, how was your date with Jasmine? Was it nice?”

“Really nice, especially after the fight. We stayed in, relaxed, watched a couple of movies, and cuddled,” Uiharu said. “We will have a real date hopefully next weekend. She’s still trying to fix me up with a boy too. We talked a lot and it was really nice.”

“Wait! You went on a date with her, but you still want a date with boys too?”

“Saten, you don’t have to like just one type. Same as I can like a chocolate or strawberry parfait. I want to try boys and girls: maybe I will like better than the other; maybe I will like both. Jasmine is looking to try to date boys again to see if she likes them.”

“So confusing,” Jasmine said as she held her head, smiling in mock frustration. 

“Saten-san,” Uiharu said shyly with worry in her voice, “Does this… does this make you feel funny being around me now? Will you stop being my friend because you know I like girls too?” Uiharu couldn’t look Saten in the eye, she just looked at her own feet swinging from the sofa.

“Uiharu! Why would you think that?” Satan exclaimed, “You’re still my friend! Nothing has changed! Why would it?” 

Saten grabbed Uiharu and dragged her into a tight hug. “You silly girl! What kind of friend would care about that? Everything we’ve been through? You will always be my bestest best friend!”

“And you are mine!” cried Uiharu hugging Saten back.

Arriving back at their dorm, Shirai was wheeled inside by Jasmine to see Dorm Mother waiting for them, glasses glinting. Shirai immediately started shivering in fear; Jasmine laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Good evening, Dorm Mother,” they chorused.

“Good evening, girls,” she responded. “I just wanted to compliment you, Jasmine, on your excellent handling of the Press ambush outside the restaurant. You and the other young ladies accredited yourselves very well.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother,” Jasmine responded.

“Shirai-chan, how are you feeling?” Dorm Mother asked, walking closer to inspect Shirai.

“Buh, buh, better Dorm Mother, thank you,” Shirai responded.

“The Doctor has sent an email with a schedule to myself, your coach, and you of exercises you may attempt, *under supervision* of your teleportation abilities, beginning after classes tomorrow, with your coach. Please be prompt.”

“Hai!”

“Good night, girls.” She turned and left.

Shirai sagged in the wheelchair. “Let’s get you to the room,” said Jasmine, wheeling her into the elevator. They rode up to their floor and then rolled to the room.

“Sweetie, do you need help?” asked Jasmine as she parked the wheelchair and Shirai got out.

“No, Jasmine, you’ve done so much for me already, that I can’t thank you enough,” Shirai replied, looking at Jasmine directly.

Jasmine blushed lightly. “Anything for my friend!”

“Any trouble?” Misaka asked, missing the entire interchange.

“Not at all,” answered Jasmine, “though I did have to explain to Dorm Mother what drugs I gave you to calm you during the press ambush.”

“What?!” Misaka blushed furiously, sparking a little.

Shirai giggled.

Jasmine opened the window, waved, and started climbing out. “Going to my spot, see you soon.”

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other. Shirai said softly and seriously, “She’s crashing and won’t admit it.”

“What do you mean?”

“The fact that she asked for the number that we gave Uiharu for the PTSD counselor? The sudden mood changes?”

“Oh!” said Misaka, “I’m bad at this.”

“But you are good at being a friend, Sissy. We just need to be ready to help Jasmine now, after all she has done for us and our friends.”

Jasmine got to the roof, pulled out her phone, and made a call. It took a few rings.

{English} 

{“Hello? Can you hear me?}

{“Index-sama? Is that you? This is Jasmine.}

{“Jasmine!” Index exclaimed happily, “How are you?”}

{“More important, how are you? You were shot!}

{“All better! Kanzaki healed me and Kamijou finally fed me enough food for once!”}

{“Is Kanzaki still visiting with you?”}

{“No,” Index said sadly, “She had to leave.”}

{“I’m sorry to hear that, Index. But may I come visit you after school tomorrow? I have something magical to ask you about, please.”}

{“I would love to see you and talk with you! I’m so lonely here most of the time, it would be fun to see you! Something magical?”}

{“Yes, but in person, if you don’t mind.”}

{“I can’t wait!” said Index excitedly. “See you tomorrow!”}

Jasmine disconnected and sat and thought for a few minutes, thinking about options, best plans, stupid hopes. She really liked Uiharu and loved the time they had together, but was worried she might be falling too far, too fast. Now, Friday, she had her first date with Misaka Imouto and she needed to make it very special for a girl who had no experience in the world, and was just as eager as Uiharu to experience it all. 

And, most frightening to Jasmine, possibly share it, live, with her ten thousand Sisters as it happened!

Shirai was finally getting her dream date with Misaka… Jasmine was not sure what she was feeling. If she was honest with herself, probably jealous… of Misaka… But she was really happy for Shirai to finally live her dream. She hoped that something more would come of it for her. Maybe Misaka would decide to be…flexible in her tastes.

Jasmine screwed up her courage and sent a text message to Kamijou.

[“Kamijou, this is Jasmine, how are you tonight? Do you have a minute to text with me?”]

[“Jasmine, what a nice surprise. How can this Kamijou help you?”]

[“I just spoke with Index and am meeting with her tomorrow afternoon to discuss some mystic questions I have and I wanted to be sure she was ok.”]

[“LOL, the Black Hole is back to eating what little money I have and is feeling fine.”]

[“I have an embarrassing question to ask, please. You can tell me you do not want to answer it and it will not offend me.”]

[“Oh, OK”]

[“I hope you won’t be angry with me, but do you think Index would go on a date with me if I asked her?”]

No reply for a couple of minutes.

[“I’m sorry, Kamijou, did I offend you or make you angry? I am so sorry!”]

[“Not at all! I was just surprised, that’s all. Then I had to think for a minute. Let me call you.”]

Jasmine’s phone rang and she answered it. “Hello?”

“Jasmine-san?” came Kamijou’s voice.

“Please just call me Jasmine,” she laughed nervously.

“Jasmine, let me explain a little. Index has led a very sheltered life and does not understand the modern world very well. She can’t operate a microwave, computer, or rice cooker. She barely can handle the very simple cell phone I got her.”

“Oh dear,” said Jasmine.

“What I guess I want to say is,” Kamijou continued, “She may not understand what you mean when you ask her out on a date. She does read Manga, and she watches a lot of Magic Girl TV shows, so she might surprise me. But, you will probably have to explain things carefully to her so she knows what you mean.”

“Ohhhh…”

“Jasmine, please understand, I am not saying Index is stupid! She is far from it! She’s just very…naïve? Innocent?” *sigh* “I think she knows about romantic love and relationships in a very broad sense, but not the personal one, if that makes sense.”

“Actually it does. Thank you. My next question is, would it bother you or disturb you if I asked Index on a date?”

“Not at all; you are a good person and I know she would be safe with you, Jasmine-san.”

“Thank you, Kamijou. As long as I have you on the phone, can I ask you another personal question or two, at the risk of being offensive, like many Americans are?” Jasmine asked with a laugh.

Kamijou laughed back. “As long as you refrain from teleporting in and kicking me in the head, biting my head, or throwing lightning blasts or steel balls at me, I’m fine.”

“You make us all sound like Tsunderes!”

“Such misfortune.”

“Kamijou, I want to tell you a secret and ask you the worst kind of favor a girl can ask, but it’s only because I know I can trust *you*.”

Jasmine could hear him gulp.

“Um, ok…”

“Kamijou, I know you went on a date with Misaka-sama, and no, I don’t want details or anything. But, I have a friend who has a *huge* crush on you. She has never been on a date with a boy before and would like to ask you out. She’s terribly shy…and I am totally making a hash of this.”

“No, Jasmine,” Kamijou said softly, “You’re trying to help a friend and I think I know where you are going…”

“I have no right to ask you this, *none*! I can’t even believe I am doing this, but she’s a sweet friend and I want to help her. Kamijou, would you please, please accept a date request from a really shy girl, if she works up her courage to ask you? It would mean the world to her. She thinks you are a gentleman and would be the perfect, kind, gentle first date.”

“I am so embarrassed. Do I know her?”

“You promise you won’t…never mind, I know you won’t. It’s Uiharu-chan.”

“Uiharu?!”

“She’s come out of her shell, Kamijou and wants to explore dating and she has a little crush on you. She just would like to try a date with someone ‘safe’ and kind.”

“Then this Kamijou will try to live up to her expectations. Thank you for letting me know, Jasmine.”

“Thank you, Kamijou. Good night.”

Jasmine put her head down on her knees and closed her eyes. She could feel the headache building.

“Jasmine,” the voice said softly behind her, “When will you think of your own happiness first?”

Someone sat down next to her and put their arm around Jasmine’s shoulders. Jasmine stiffened at first, then relaxed. She recognized the electronic signature of Misaka.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Sempai.”

“Don’t play dumb with me: I looked at your records. You have genius level IQ and EQ scores. ‘If Jasmine had not developed Electromaster powers, she would most likely have become one of the most powerful telepaths, rivaling or surpassing Mental Out.’”

Jasmine gave a half sob, half laugh. “If the US had the system like Academy City, I probably would have been pushed into telepathy and then been locked up to interrogate spies and stuff by now,” she said bitterly. 

Misaka continued, “You helped me so that I would ask out Kamijou, even though you really wanted to ask him out; you helped Kuroko and I so that we would get along better and she could get a date with me, even though you really wanted to go out with her; Imouto would drag you off to her bed in a second, but you tell her you want a real romance and to take it slow so that she will learn about how real romance will be. I know how badly you wanted to be with her, but you wanted to do it right.”

Jasmine blushed and said nothing.

“Now, Uiharu. I can tell she is special to you as well, yet you persist in putting her happiness in front of yours by setting her up for a chance for her dream date. Why? How can you be so selfless and hurt yourself like this?”

Silence.

Misaka hugged Jasmine hard again. “Jasmine, I know I suck at this friendship thing. It took you to show me how awful I was to Kuroko, but please, don’t lock me out.”

Jasmine looked up at Misaka. Her eyes were wet. “Misaka, no one helped me with my crush, especially when she abused me. When Jenn and I were together, same sex dating and sex was oh so forbidden and we would have been shunned. No one helped me when my boyfriend tried to brag about how I had…had… sex with him, when I barely let him touch my tits over my shirt!”

“Jasmine!” Misaka took her into her arms.

“No! I will not cry!” Jasmine all but shouted.

Jasmine looked at Misaka. “After I recovered…well recovered as much as I have, from…Jenn. I made up my mind that if I ever did have friends again, I would do everything I could to help them, especially with relationships. I wouldn’t force them into anything, but I would try to help. No matter what.”

“But what about you?”

“No matter what.”

“Even if Kuroko and I start dating?”

“Then, God bless! It was meant to be and what took you so long to see it, Sempai?”

“You…you can actually see it?” Misaka asked, timidly.

Jasmine looked at her with a gentle smile. “I’m not going to answer that question, Sempai,” Jasmine replied softly.

There was another period of silence.

“Jasmine, I need to tell you something that may make you angry with me.”

“What is it, Misaka?”

Misaka looked embarrassed. “I told Kuroko that I would date her if she respected my boundaries and didn’t go over the top. I also told her that I would consider a second date if she behaved well.”

“Why would I be angry about that, Misaka?”

*Deep breath*

“I also told her that she would have to go on a date with you as a condition for the first date and if she wanted a chance at a second date with me,” Misaka said softly.

“You did what?” Jasmine said in a flat tone, that indicated nothing.

“I, uh, told her she needed to consider her own happiness, in case our date didn’t work out, and go on a date with you too.”

Jasmine stood up and looked at Misaka with a look Misaka couldn’t interpret. Jasmine then just jumped off the rooftop. 

Misaka jumped forward and looked. She saw Jasmine use her powers to swing to the ground and then run off.

Misaka face palmed. “Stupid, stupid, STUPID!” She beat her head with her fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your, as promised, end note: (1) Ruffles and Flourishes https://youtu.be/2eEmiV3Aqtc
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this somewhat angsty, romantic, teen drama, etc. chapter.
> 
> Where has Jasmine run off to? Um, Misaka, remember "NO Adventures?"
> 
> Oh, Dear...


	19. The Silence That Screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, some mild warnings for bad language and imagery.
> 
> Not my anime or characters, except for Jasmine...who's having a bad day... and it is my fanfiction.
> 
> Feel free to write in and let me know what you think!

Misaka started running across the rooftops, trying to keep Jasmine in sight. The problem with that was Jasmine was a faster runner than Misaka and she was on level ground. However, Misaka had the high ground and could see her more easily. Jasmine got to the boundary fence and apparently used her magnetism to boost herself over it, barely breaking stride. Misaka used hers to slingshot herself off the roof tops to the power lines, which she slid down, like she was on skis.

Jasmine didn’t look like she had a destination in mind, she just appeared to be running to get away. Misaka started plotting vectors as she slid and reached a conclusion. Like a female Tarzan, Misaka reached out with a magnetic lash, caught a powerline ahead of her and swung down so she landed in front of Jasmine, who was running so fast she bowled Misaka over and the two of them ended up in a pile on the ground. Misaka wrapped her arms around Jasmine and held her tight. 

That was when she realized Jasmine was sobbing.

“Jasmine, shhh. Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“You…you blackmailed Shirai for her date!”

Misaka jaw dropped. “No I didn’t! I just wanted her to try dating you if our date didn’t work out.”

“You said you would only go out with her *IF* she went out on a date with me too! That’s BLACKMAIL!”

Jasmine sobbed harder. “I don’t want a date like that! It’s not fair to Shirai! It’s not right!”

“Jasmine, that’s not what…”

Jasmine sobbed harder. “You don’t get it! GODDAMNIT! If your date doesn’t work, or you decide never to date her again, she’ll always wonder if it was because you tricked her! ‘Oh Misaka just did one date with me to get me off her back and then foisted me off on Jasmine just to finally get rid of me so I never bother her again!’ Shirai will always be wondering about that!!”

“Jasmine, that’s not true. It wasn’t like that!”

Jasmine leaned her head back and wordlessly screamed to the sky, scaring Misaka. Tears were flowing from Jasmine’s eyes.

“Worst of all, she will think *I* PUT YOU UP TO IT! She’ll think we did it together so that she leaves you the HELL ALONE! SO I CAN FINALLY HAVE HER TO MYSELF!”

Softly: “That I pretended to be nice just to get in her panties. To take advantage of her.” 

Screaming in Misaka’s face: “Get it? GET IT?!”

{“FUCK!!”} Jasmine screamed in English. {“FUCK!”}

Jasmine did something and suddenly Misaka found herself flying through the air, then slamming to the ground, and Jasmine was off running again. Misaka caught her breath, then got up, and chased after Jasmine again.

Misaka saw Jasmine look over her shoulder at her, then suddenly four bright white balls flew back at her and exploded in bright flashes of light, dazzling Misaka’s eyes. She came to a stop, because she couldn’t see. Misaka rubbed her eyes hard, but by the time her eyes cleared, Jasmine was gone.

Misaka stood still for a moment and then let out a loud, frustrated scream.

Jasmine ran. She felt bad about throwing Misaka and then using her ball lightning on her. She was angry with Misaka, that was true, but not enough to hurt her. 

Jasmine ran faster.

Misaka stood there, panting. She didn’t know what to do. She pulled out her phone and made the hardest call of her life. The call rang once and was answered immediately.

“Kuroko? I did something awful. Jasmine has run away from me; I don’t know where she went.”

“Stop yelling, you’ll attract Dorm Mother.”

“I don’t know if she will accept my apology, I already tried.”

“I don’t know where I am. Let me look around…OK, I’m near the park, but closer to the Industrial area.”

“I don’t want to get her in trouble, so I don’t want to call Judgement. Can you link in the cameras or ask Uiharu?”

“Stop yelling, I know I screwed up. I violated her trust. I feel lower than hell, trust me. No, I didn’t do *that*! She’s mad enough that she threw me and used her ball lightning to blind me so she could escape.”

“No, I’m not hurt. Please help me find her. I’m going to try going in the last direction she was running.”

Misaka disconnected and started running.

And it started to rain.

Hard.

Shirai was a modern girl, she thought in the modern way. As in, “Let me try calling Jasmine.” 

Jasmine’s phone rang twice and was picked up. 

“Jasmine, please come back!”

“I need to be alone. Don’t try to find me.”

< click >

< REDIAL >

“The number you have called is not in range or currently turned off by the subscriber. Please try your call later.”

“Damnit.”

Shirai dialed another number.

“Hi Shirai-san! How are you?”

“Uiharu, we have a problem. Jasmine disappeared and we need to find her before Dorm Mother notices she’s gone.”

“What happened?!”

“I don’t know, except Misaka said that she said something to Jasmine that apparently hurt Jasmine and Jasmine ran away.”

“Oh no!”

“Can you please access the cameras and start a search?”

“Shirai-san, if she uses that blanking power of hers, I won’t find her.”

“Damnit!”

Jasmine was completely soaked from the pounding rain. The thunder and lightning suited her mood. The crappy neighborhood did too.

“What’s a sweet Tokiwadai babe like you doing out in weather like this?” said Creep number one. 

“Damn, she is built for a middle schooler,” said Creep number two.

“You two are just what I need to improve my mood tonight,” said Jasmine with an evil smile.

“Really Sweet cheeks?” said Creep number one.

“Y’all familiar with the RailGun? Y’all know, the number three Level 5 at Tokiwadai?”

“Of course, sex bomb, but you ain’t her. You’re a little, how can I say this, too womanly. She’s a stick, a board,” said Creep number two.

“Well, Bless Your Heart! I guess y’all haven’t heard of me yet, I’m the new number *four* Level Five, ‘SixGun’.”

< Shaka Boom! >

“Pleasure meeting y’all,” Jasmine said as she started running again.

Shirai’s phone rang.

“Did you find her?”

“Level 5 powers detected in the slum area of District 22, Anti-Skill dispatched.”

“Damnit!” 

Misaka’s phone rang.

“Kuroko?”

“I talked to her, but she said she wanted to be alone and hung up on me. Uiharu is looking. There’s a report of a Level 5 use of powers in the slum area of District 22. Anti-Skill was dispatched.”

“She’s really mad at me.”

“Ya think?”

“I’ll head to twenty-two.” Misaka disconnected.

Jasmine stopped in the middle of a bridge over a river; she had no clue where she was and she didn’t care anymore. The thunderstorm seemed to be reaching its peak. Through the rain, about two hundred meters away, she could see a half-sunk barge anchored on the side of the river. There was no one around, no traffic, nothing. She reached out with her magnetic powers and shook the barge, hard. Bounced it a couple of times. No one came running out. 

Good! It was abandoned. She was dying to try another super full power SixGun shot and this was a perfect spot. She pulled out a steel ball and started pulling together her power.

Shirai’s phone rang.

“I’m seeing a huge, bright blue glow in District 23 on a bridge! There’s no cameras there, so I’m only seeing the glow from about five hundred meters away on another camera!”

“Send it to Misaka’s phone!”

Misaka’s phone croaked.

[“Huge bright blue glow on a bridge in District 23!”]

Misaka started running again.

Jasmine pulled so much power, she felt like she was quivering as she took aim at the barge with her index finger and thumb.

“BANG!”

Misaka thought the sky had split in half, it sounded like a low-flying sonic boom had just gone off near her; this was nothing like Jasmine’s try at the pool, it was twice as loud. She saw a gigantic blue flash in the distance. It then went dark. Then chunks of metal and wood started raining down from the sky. Misaka quickly pulled together as much iron sand as she could and made a shield over her head for herself.

Jasmine swore she could see the riverbed for a couple of seconds. The Barge virtually vanished; it was blown to pieces. The problem was physics: what goes up, must come down and chunks of the barge were raining down everywhere. Jasmine laughed hysterically and ran for her life.

A long while later, Misaka walked through the front gates of Tokiwadai, soaked to the skin, and made her way to Dorm Mother’s office. Swallowing her pride and readying her courage for, at the very least, a neck stretching, she knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

Misaka walked in, dripping.

“Misaka-chan, what happened?” Dorm Mother said with concern.

Misaka hung her head low. “Dorm Mother, I regret to say I caused distress to Jasmine and angered her. She ran away from me. I have been trying to find her, with the assistance with Judgement, but I have failed. Her phone is turned off and I cannot find her anywhere. I am so sorry and am here to accept my punishment. I feel horrible to have hurt Jasmine so badly that she would run away from me.”

Dorm Mother looked at Misaka with light reflecting ominously from the lenses of her glasses.

“Was ‘No Adventures’ unclear Misaka?”

“No, Dorm Mother. I am ready for my punishment, please do nothing to Shirai-san, she is innocent!”

“Hmph. Well, I have had a phone call from Jasmine’s Father, the Ambassador. He called to explain that Jasmine has had a severe PTSD episode and will be staying at the Embassy tonight and meeting with a therapist recommended by Dr Heaven Canceller tomorrow. He hopes she might return to the Dorm tomorrow night.”

“I triggered her attack?” Misaka started to cry. 

Dorm Mother softened a little, “No, Misaka-chan, the attack at the Embassy did. You just got caught in the fallout. No punishment, you tried to help Jasmine. Go take off those wet things and take at least a hot shower to warm up.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother. I’m sorry, Dorm Mother.”

Misaka left Dorm Mother’s office and dragged herself to her next worst meeting. She opened the door to her room and closed it.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU *DO*?!” Shirai shouted in her face, “YOU PISSED OFF THE MOST PATIENT GIRL IN THE WORLD ENOUGH TO RUN AWAY?!”

“I’m sorry,” Misaka said in a small voice.

“YOU’RE SORRY? YOU’RE SORRY?!” Shirai shrieked. 

Shirai took a shaky, deep breath. “I can’t even.” She walked out the door, carrying her coat, and slammed it shut, leaving Misaka alone in the room.

Misaka collapsed to her knees, put her head in her hands, and sobbed.

[“Index, I’m sorry but I am not feeling well and won’t make our meeting tomorrow. I’m sorry. Jasmine.”]

[“Jasmine, this is Kamijou typing for Index. She hopes you feel better soon and let her know when you can meet.”]

[“Thank you, Kamijou. I’m sorry.”]

“Shirai-chan, why are you sleeping on the lounge coach?” asked Dorm Mother. She had just found Shirai shivering under her coat on the sofa in the lounge on the main floor of the building.

“I’m sorry, Dorm Mother, I’m very angry with Misaka right now and can't stand to be near her. I’ll go back if you want me to.”

“No…I understand. These things happen at times, Shirai-chan. Come with me to the guest rooms, I’ll let you sleep in one tonight.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother.”

Dorm Mother rubbed Shirai’s head. “This too shall pass, Shirai. Give it some time. Remember that you are all friends.”

Misaka just left her sodden clothes in a pile on the floor of the bathroom as she took as hot a shower as she could. She scrubbed her skin as hard as she could, trying to wash off her feeling of guilt and shame. She put on her pajamas, grabbed KillBear and climbed into bed. The room was too quiet. No joking, no quiet snores; she was totally, devastatingly alone. Misaka tried to call Kuroko’s phone. 

“The number you have called is not in range or currently turned off by the subscriber. Please try your call later.”

She gathered her courage and tried Jasmine’s phone. It rang once and then, “Call Rejected by Recipient” Misaka stared at her phone’s screen: 

“Call Rejected by Recipient”

Misaka slowly curled up into a small ball on her bed and wished she had never been born.

When Shirai woke up the next morning, she thought she was back in the hospital again. Then the last night came crashing back in on her again. She got up and stretched. She looked around and went into the bathroom, showered and came back out again. She sniffed her clothes and they would do for the day. She put them back on and went to the Café for breakfast. She sat where she could see when Misaka arrived, so that she could then run up to their room and get her briefcase without having to talk to Misaka.

Shirai’s appetite was not the greatest. She had a Miso and tea. Soon enough, she saw Misaka enter and apparently look around for her, but she ducked down and headed out before she was spotted. Still weak, she used the elevator to get to their room, grabbed her briefcase and items she would need, and left again. Shirai headed straight to her first class, arriving early and just sitting at her desk, brooding.

Misaka dozed, not slept, all night. She couldn’t believe Shirai stayed away all night. She went looking for her in the lounges, but the little teleporter wasn’t in any of them. Misaka realized how alone she was without her two friends. She had no one to ask for advice or help. She realized just how much she depended on the two other girls. Her alarm finally went off, so she got up, washed, and got dressed. 

When Misaka reached the Café, she looked for some sign of Shirai, but other than a flash of what looked like pigtails, she saw nothing. Misaka had some tea and toast and went to her classes. Then…

“Class, our new student, Jasmine-san will be on leave of absence for the foreseeable future, I have been informed today.”

Misaka was shocked! When had this changed?

Lunchtime came, Shirai raced to the Café, grabbed the first sandwich she laid her hands on, along with a bottle of water, and raced out again. She headed out to the central garden, where she knew Misaka would not look for her. Shirai found a secluded, shady spot and took a bite of her sandwich. She then pulled out her phone and tried to call Jasmine. It rang twice and then, “Call Rejected by Recipient”.

“What? Maybe she hit disconnect by mistake.” 

Shirai placed the call again. This time it only took a half of a ring. “Call Rejected by Recipient”

Shirai stared at her phone. Emotions cascaded through her body: hurt, sorrow, then anger. Anger at Misaka. Why was Jasmine rejecting her too? Misaka owed Shirai answers.

With Saten’s urging, Uiharu walked to school without wearing her headband, only putting it on after she was in the building. No one followed them or appeared to notice them during their walk to school. The day went normally, with no one bothering Uiharu. After school, she said goodbye to Saten, took her headband off, putting it in her briefcase, and caught the bus to the hospital. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Jasmine, but the call went to voicemail, which was strange, but Uiharu just left a message saying she was heading to the hospital to visit Pietro Fontini.

Uiharu was nervous when Dr Heaven Canceller brought her to Pietro’s room, but he and his Father were very nice.

“You saved my son’s life! Sei una meraviglia!” Gian Carlo Fontini cried. “I cannot thank you enough!” He grabbed Uiharu and kissed both her cheeks. She turned red immediately.  
Uiharu looked at the boy, His shoulder and arm were in a cast, but he looked cheerful. “Seriously, thank you, Miss Uiharu. They tell me if you hadn’t acted, we would not be here today.”

“I’m so embarrassed; I just acted the way I was trained to try to protect you and the Medic.”

“Senza senso! That’s not what the Marines say! Come! Sit with us! I ordered coffee and sweets so we can talk.”

As soon as Pietro’s father said that, a cart came in and coffee, cakes and cookies were served. Uiharu told the whole, sanitized, story of the fight again. The three of them talked about their lives, Gian Carlo told how he started his company on a shoestring and leveraged it to the powerhouse it was today.

Pietro spoke about how he loved travelling with his Dad to learn about the company, how he liked computers and programming, and video games. Uiharu talked about growing up as a child error, learning about computers and teaching herself programming and hacking. How she helped improve security for Anti-Skill and loved being a White Hat. Before she knew it, two hours had flown by and she excused herself so she could go home to do her homework.

“Uiharu,” said Pietro, “I will be in Academy City for another month and released from here in another week. Would you like to maybe have dinner with me?”

“It would depend on the date, Pietro, because I am teaching a wilderness survival course around that time, but I would love to have dinner with you. Thank you for asking!”

“Could I have your number, please?”

The two exchanged numbers with the promise of a future date.

Uiharu floated out of the hospital, smiling. On the bus, she texted Jasmine.

[“Jasmine, I visited Pietro at the hospital and he asked me out for dinner!”]

Long pause

[“That’s great Sweetie! I’m happy for you.]

Uiharu was puzzled, she thought for sure Jasmine would be more excited for her. Maybe Jasmine was stressed out, she did say she was going to call her counselor.  
Still, that was strange. It bothered Uiharu for the rest of the night.

After classes ended, Shirai had to go meet with coach to begin teleportation therapy training. She felt like she was a Level 1 again. Especially when she was botching even the easiest of tests. 

Her head was not in the game.

“Shirai-san! Concentrate! You are better than this!”

“HAI!”

Shirai slapped her face a few times and got herself back in the game, so that she could start teleporting herself again.

Misaka was back in the dorm room. She looked at her phone like it was the enemy. She dialed Jasmine’s number. 

“Call Rejected by Recipient”

Misaka wanted to scream in frustration.

“Ribbit Ribbit” Her text message alert!

She eagerly grabbed her phone, hoping it was from Jasmine.

[“Biribiri, is Jasmine very sick? She was going to meet with Index today, but sent a text saying she wasn’t feeling well, so Index asked me so ask you if she was OK and if there was anything we could do.”]

Misaka stared at the phone in horror, she had her pride and didn’t want to admit she had no clue how Jasmine was; that she had run away. But she didn’t want to lie, either. She went the middle road.

[“She is staying with her Father right now, Kamijou, so I’m not sure. I haven’t heard she is very sick, though.”]

[“OK, thanks! Let us know if you hear anything more.”]

Misaka buried her face in her pillow.

Shirai was slowly walking back to her room. The training was more exhausting than she wanted to admit. She heard voices coming from a room down the hall.

“Yeah, my Sempai said they announced it in RailGun’s class today that Jasmine is on indefinite leave of absence. Do you think it’s because of that fight over Shirai-san?”

“Maybe she and RailGun got into a fight over Shirai over who could date her!”

The voices faded out as a door was apparently closed.

Shirai put her back and head against the wall in hallway and slid down the wall to the floor. She ended up seated, with her head on her knees. Jasmine left the school? What did Misaka say to her?! Shirai wanted to cry. How did a day like yesterday that had been going so well, go to hell so fast?

“Shirai-chan, are you ill? Do you need to go to the infirmary?” 

Shirai raised her head to see Dorm Mother looking down at her with genuine concern.

“Is it true, Dorm Mother? Is Jasmine leaving the school?”

Dorm Mother looked down at Shirai, then extended her hand to the little girl. “Come with me, Shirai-chan.”

Shirai took Dorm Mother’s hand and was lifted effortlessly to her feet. Dorm Mother escorted Shirai to her office and brought her inside. She pointed to a chair and Shirai sat while Dorm Mother made tea and put out a cup for each of them. Dorm Mother then sat down next to Shirai and sipped some tea while Shirai just held her cup in her hand.

“It goes without saying that what I am about to tell you stays between us and Misaka.”

Shirai nodded.

“Jasmine’s Father called me this morning to tell me that Jasmine had asked him to withdraw her from Tokiwadai, that she was thinking about returning to the United States.”

Shirai gasped, she almost dropped her cup.

“He and I discussed the situation and decided that a leave of absence was in order instead as he hoped he could change her mind. I told him I would speak with you and Misaka both to see if I could do anything to help.”

“Thank you , Dorm Mother. I don’t want to lose Jasmine as a roommate or friend!”

“Do you know what happened, Shirai?”

“I wish I did so I could try to fix it!” Shirai cried. “All I know is that Misaka said last night that she violated Jasmine’s trust, that she did something awful that made Jasmine run away from her! It was something she said to Jasmine.”

“jasmine’s Father thinks that the Embassy attack made her very…sensitive due to PTSD, so that anything that might seem innocuous to us, could be enough to set someone with PTSD off.”

Dorm Mother sighed. “Shirai, are you ok? It’s very obvious that you have grown very close to Jasmine.”

“I won’t lie. I am *furious* with Misaka right now. I will return to our room tonight, but I don’t know if I can speak civilly to her.”

“Try to remember she has been your friend for a long while.”

“It’s hard right now, Dorm Mother, but I don’t want to lose our friendship. I’m just so angry right now.”

“I won’t keep you, but if you need to talk, my door is always open. Please send Misaka to my office.”

Misaka was still laying face down on her bed when she heard the room door open. She rolled over and saw Shirai enter the room.

“Kuroko?”

“Dorm Mother wants to see you. Now.” Shirai said in a flat voice. She threw her briefcase on Jasmine’s bunk and went into the bathroom, firmly closing and locking the door behind her.

Misaka realized that she was back to where she was when she had been on the rooftop across from Kamijou’s apartment with Shirai. She very close to an unrepairable rupture. She got off the bed, combed her hair with her fingers, and blotted her eyes with a tissue. Misaka then quietly left the room to go meet with Dorm Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People forget how much angst there is in the early teen years, especially for girls. Relationships are everything and the appearance of betrayal...well...


	20. "This only goes to show What little people can do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings! Discussion of Rape and violence to girls.
> 
> Finally done. Another chapter. I hope you enjoy, it is a hard one.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine and another new character... Still my fanfiction.
> 
> Chapter Title from a song from "Les Mis"

Shirai waited until she heard the dorm room door open and close, then she tried her phone again.

“Call Rejected by Recipient”

Shirai Kuroko, toughest Judgement Officer, hardened by life, electro “Love Whips”, and near constant abuse for her worship of her sempai… broke down into sobs, grabbing a towel to cover her mouth and face in case Misaka suddenly reentered the room. She wasn’t even sure why she was weeping so hard: she knew that she still loved Misaka, but the anger within her burned like a bonfire because of Misaka having caused Jasmine to leave. 

Why was she, Shirai, so devastated by Jasmine leaving? They were friends, really good friends, but had not known each other nearly as long as she and Misaka knew each other. Shirai looked within herself and thought about the myriad of kindnesses, helpfulness, and love that Jasmine had shown her in their short time together. How, despite Jasmine’s obvious huge interest in wishing to date her, Jasmine had selflessly pushed Jasmine’s own wants aside and sacrificed her own chance with Shirai to help Shirai win Misaka’s heart instead. Shirai examined her own feelings about Jasmine…

Oh, dear… but…her Sissy?! Both?

OK, Jasmine had finally helped Shirai get a date with Sissy.

But, Sissy being Sissy, had said that she would only date Kuroko if she agreed to go on a date with Jasmine afterwards… 

Shirai considered, as her crying slowed down to tears and hiccups, at the time she accused Misaka of blackmailing her for the date, but Sissy explained that she wanted Kuroko to have a chance at happiness too. Shirai thought about it. Was Sissy sincere or just trying to get rid of her?

No! If Sissy wanted to get rid of Shirai, she would have said, “I will never, *ever* date you, Period. Date Jasmine or die alone of old age.”

OK, probably not that cruel, but that blunt.

But, if Jasmine really had feelings for Shirai, why did she run away? Why was she thinking of going back to the US when she obviously had strong feelings for Uiharu too?!

Shirai’s pigtails went straight up in the air, and spun like eggbeaters. She knew what her Baka sempai had done; Misaka probably told Jasmine about the deal she made with Shirai to get the date with Misaka.

Shirai facepalmed.

Of all the *stupid* things to tell Jasmine! No wonder she got so angry! She probably thought Misaka was blackmailing Shirai just to get her to leave Misaka alone for good!

“Stupid, Baka, Immature, Gekota panties wearing, Tsundere, afraid of her feelings… GRRRRRRR! ARGH!” shouted Shirai, “And I still can’t TELEPORT!”

Shirai threw the towel on the floor and left the bathroom and went into their room and looked around. “How can I get Jasmine back to us? How can I explain to her that Misaka means well, but is a stupid-head? That she doesn’t deal well with her feelings? That we all miss Jasmine? That we…that I want her back in my life?”

Shirai punched redial again.

“Call Rejected by Recipient”

“ARGH! You stubborn girl!”

Shirai looked around the room again. She looked at Jasmine’s desk.

“Those letters! The packages!”

Shirai rushed over, dumped out her briefcase onto her own desk, and quickly and neatly packed all of Jasmine’s mail and packages into her briefcase. She made sure she was neatly dressed in her uniform and then looked at the hated wheelchair. “I’ll never make it there walking,” she sighed as she got into the chair and wheeled away.

Uiharu was in her room with Saten and both were doing their homework. OK, truth be told, Uiharu was doing the harder Math problems, while Saten did the easier History homework. Uiharu’s phone rang with a phone number she didn’t recognize.

“Hello?” she said cautiously.

“This is Sarah calling from the American Embassy, is this Miss Uiharu Kazari? I’m the Ambassador’s Executive Assistant, we met at the Embassy.”

“Yes, Sarah-san, this is Uiharu, how can I help you?”

“Please wait a moment for the Ambassador.”

There was a pause with some strange American music about a cowboy missing his pickup truck or something, then the Ambassador’s voice boomed up. “How is my favorite ‘Little Marine’?”

“Very good, Ambassador-sama.”

“Now, I told you, in private I’m Bob.”

“Yes Sir, Bob Sir.” Uiharu’s voice trembled a little. “Is everything OK with Jasmine-san? She seems strange when I text with her.”

Now it was the Ambassador’s turn to sigh. “No, my little friend, it’s not. I’m calling because I want to ask your help.”

“Bob, I’ll do anything! What’s wrong with Jasmine? Is she hurt? Sick?”

“Uiharu, some sort of…disagreement happened between her and Misaka-senpai, she won’t say what and Little Cowpoke had a full-blown PTSD meltdown. She ran away from the girls at her school in the rain, electrocuted two men who tried to accost her, and then blew up, and I mean *blew up* a derelict barge in the river. Sergeant Major, found her near the wall of the Embassy, while on his rounds, and brought her inside. She hasn’t left her room since, won’t eat, won’t talk to her counselor, won’t open her door.”

“NO!”

“I’m desperate, would you please come over and try to talk to her?”

“I can leave now, catch the buses, and be there in an hour.”

“Uiharu, I took a chance you would say ‘yes’, so please don’t be angry, but there is a car outside waiting for you.”

There was a knock at her door.

“Bob. I’m leaving now.”

“What’s going on, Kazari?” asked Saten.

“I need to go, Jasmine needs me. Sorry, I’ll be back soon!” 

Uiharu opened the door and there was an armed Marine there waiting for her, who offered her his arm and walked away with her, while Saten just stared with her mouth open.

Misaka stood in front of Dorm Mother’s door, awaiting her doom. Her mind was racing, not in fear of what retribution Dorm Mother might inflict on her body, but the fact she was losing…or, *gulp* had lost, her only two real friends at the school. She fought back the tears and knocked.

“Come in, Misaka,” came the chilling voice.

Misaka entered to see Dorm Mother waiting for her behind her desk, glasses glinting. “Close the door and sit.”

Misaka hurried to comply, remembering her posture, knees together, skirt smoothed out.

“Did Shirai-chan explain to you why you are here, Misaka?”

“No, Dorm Mother.”

“I see,” Dorm Mother said in her quiet, deadly voice, her gaze seemed to burn through Misaka’s body. 

The silence stretched out for what seemed like an eternity for Misaka. 

“Dorm Mother, Shirai is so angry with me right now, she won’t speak to me! Did Jasmine withdraw from Tokiwadai? Did I drive her away?”

“Jasmine’s Father called and said that Jasmine had told him she wished to withdraw from Tokiwadai and return to America.”

“No…” Misaka said in a small voice, “No…”

“Shirai-chan has said that you admitted to violating Jasmine’s trust somehow and that is what started this whole chain of unfortunate events. I do not need nor want to know details. All I want to know is did you apologize?”

“Immediately, Dorm Mother, but Jasmine would not accept my apology, saying my actions basically were unforgivable. I have tried repeatedly calling her, but she refuses my calls.”

Misaka hung her head in shame. She then looked up at Dorm Mother. “Dorm Mother, please call Jasmine and tell her I am withdrawing from Tokiwadai so that she may remain here where she is happiest, with Shirai. I will find another school.”

Dorm Mother looked at Misaka sharply, “You would give up your place here, just to bring Jasmine back to the Tokiwadai family?”

“Absolutely Dorm Mother. My inexcusable actions drove her away, therefore, as the cause of her unhappiness, I should remove myself from the scene and allow her to come back to the school where she has been so happy, until yesterday.”

“That is very mature and kind of you Misaka. But I don’t think you need to go that far, yet. You see, Jasmine’s Father asked for a leave of absence for her in an effort to try to change her mind. He and I discussed some options and hope to have results soon. Meanwhile, I want you to reflect on what you have done and see if you can think of ways to undo the damage to your relationship not only with Jasmine-chan, but also little Shirai-chan.”

Misaka couldn’t stop herself, the tears began. Dorm Mother took off her glasses and came around her desk to the chair next to Misaka and gave her some tissues.

“I’m a horrible girl and an awful friend!’ sobbed Misaka.

Dorm Mother tenderly took Misaka in her arms. “You’re a very young girl, who has seen way too many horrible things, and is still coming to grips with herself and her feelings. You are all friends and you will all survive this and be better friends for it. It just seems so awful now.”

Misaka slowly pulled herself together. “Thank you, Dorm Mother. I will try my best!”

“I know you will. Go to your room and check on Shirai-chan.”

Shirai cursed her inability to teleport for what seemed like the thousandth time as she rolled her wheelchair towards the Embassy from the bus stop. It was unbelievably hard as the whole area had been torn up by the battle. Her little hands had gone from blistered to bleeding a couple of blocks back, but she pushed on. She was panting from the effort. Seeing the heavy Anti-Skill presence in the area had her pin on her Judgement Armband so that she would not be stopped by a random patrol. She looked at the map on her high-tech phone and cursed mentally again: another four blocks of this!

Uiharu was looking out the window of the Embassy car at the devastation and shaking her head. How much of that had she and her hammer caused? She could see lightning scorch marks everywhere! They were moving slowly, because of all the debris, so she saw the little girl in the wheelchair fairly clearly.

“Stop the car, please!” Uiharu cried out. 

The driver stopped and Marine Corporal asked, “What’s wrong, Little Marine?”

“That’s my friend there, in the wheelchair, and I think she is trying to reach the Embassy too! Can we please take her with us?”

The driver responded by putting the car in reverse and backing up to the wheelchair bound girl.

Shirai barely noted the car that drove slowly past her as it dodged debris, but she went on alert as it stopped and then backed up towards her. Her hand automatically dropped to her thigh, where she normally kept her pins…only to remember she was disarmed because of her illness and recovery. As the car stopped, she saw Uiharu waving to her from inside as two big US Marines got out and approached her.

“Ms. Shirai?” one of them said, “Ms. Uiharu asks if you are also going to the Embassy and if we might offer you a ride.”

“You are my saviors, thank you, I could use a ride.”

One Marine carefully maneuvered the wheelchair close to the car, while the other opened the door. 

“Can you stand, Ms. Shirai?”

“Yes, thank you,” said Shirai as she got up and slid into the car. 

The Marines quickly and efficiently stowed her chair and briefcase in the trunk and then resumed the trip to the Embassy.

“Shirai! What were you doing? Your HANDS! We will need a Medic when we arrive, please, Corporal!”

“Yes Little Marine.”

“Same as you I think,” hissed Shirai in pain from her hands, “I want to help Jasmine.”

“Let’s fix your hands and see what we can do,” said Uiharu.

Misaka got back to the room and went inside. It was very quiet. She knocked on the bathroom door. “Kuroko? Please? Can we talk?”

Nothing.

She knocked again. “Please?” Misaka tried the door and it was unlocked, so she went in and the bathroom was empty. So she went out and looked around the room for clues. All of Kuroko’s stuff had been dumped on her desk in a messy pile…and her briefcase was missing.

All of Jasmine’s notes and boxes were missing too.

As was the wheelchair.

“You crazy girl!”

Misaka tried to call Shirai.

“Call Rejected by Recipient”

“Not you too!” Misaka was beside herself in grief and frustration. But there was only one place Shirai could be heading that needed her chair and that she would take all those notes: the Embassy. Misaka went out the window and up to the roof and she set off for the bus stop.

“Little Marine, we need to stop meeting like this,” laughed the Medic Sanchez, “People are starting to talk!”

Uiharu blushed. “This is my partner at Judgement and also somewhat crazy friend Shirai Kuroko, who tore her hands up trying to roll her wheelchair here through those torn up roads.”

“Any friend of our Little Marine is always welcome,” Sanchez said cheerfully. “Let’s see those hands.”

Shirai dutifully held them out. Sanchez tsked and then sprayed a cleaner over them that made Shirai wince a little, he then daubed a little ointment on them, and then laid what looked like flesh strips over the tears in Shirai’s palms. She instantly felt relief from the pain and her hands felt almost normal again. He pulled skin tight gloves over the top of his repairs and then hollered, “Luce! Got those gloves?”

The tall blonde woman hollered back, “Damned lazy Medics abusing us honest, hard-working Marines. Catch ya good fer nothin’ Swabbie!” She tossed him a small package that he easily caught in midair.

“Aw, did I make Princess late for her manicure?” teased Sanchez.

“Come over here and say that to my face!”

“Now, now Princess, don’t attack your favorite Medic! That may not be aspirin you get next time you have a headache!”

Uiharu and Shirai watched the bantering in amazement.

“OK, Ms. Shirai, that is the latest in battlefield MedTech, instant skin. In twenty-four hours it will be like you never hurt your hands. Meanwhile, please use these padded gloves to wheel yourself around.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir”, I work for a living,” Sanchez said with a smile.

“I heard that!” shouted someone wearing Lieutenant’s bars while everyone else laughed.

“Attention on Deck!”

Everyone snapped to, as the Ambassador came outside. “There you are Uiharu! Who’s your friend?”

“Ambassador-san, this is my partner at Judgement and my friend Shirai Kuroko, Shirai-san this is Hickok-sama Robert, the Ambassador.”

“Ah, you are one of Jasmine’s roommates! Come in, please. We need to talk.”

Uiharu went to push Shirai’s wheelchair, only to find that the corporal from the car was there and already taking charge. They followed the Ambassador to his office, where Shirai was parked next to his desk and Uiharu sat next to her in a chair. The corporal left them alone with the Ambassador. 

“Girls, how much has Jasmine told you about her past?”

“Everything about how she found her powers to why she has PTSD,” answered Shirai.

“She told me about her modeling career and Jenn and everything that happened,” answered Uiharu.

“Relationships are very sensitive to Jasmine,” her Father said, “So, on top of the huge fight at the Embassy, whatever happened at Tokiwadai really set her off.”

Uiharu and Shirai looked at each other.

“I really don’t know what happened, although she still is texting with me,” said Uiharu.

“I don’t know for sure what happened, but I have made an educated guess, but she won’t text or talk to me at all,” said Shirai sadly.

“I’m desperate,” the Ambassador said. “For Jasmine to say she wants to go back to America is pretty bad. She has no one there and was just telling me before the party about how much she loves being with all of you.”

“Let me take Shirai to her room and try, Bob.”

“Good luck, bring my daughter back to me, please.”

Uiharu grabbed Shirai’s wheelchair and started going. “We’re going to make a stop first, Shirai-san.”

They went to the kitchen where the staff recognized Uiharu right away. “How can we help you?”

“Three strawberry parfaits, please. I’m going to see what I can do.”

“Don’t move, Ms. Uiharu!”

The kitchen staff flew into action and a tray with three parfaits was placed across Shirai’s armrests.

“Thank you!” cried Uiharu as they left. 

“OK, I’m going to see if she will open the door for me, before I let her know you are here too, OK?”

Shirai nodded. They rolled to a stop outside Jasmine’s door and Uiharu knocked.

“I’m not hungry, thank you.”

“Not even for a delicious strawberry parfait, delivered by a really cute girl who misses you and is worried about you?”

Uiharu heard rustling noises inside the room. She grabbed a parfait glass and ate a bite.

“Mmmmm, thish ish sho good wish fwesh stwawbewwies!” and she clinked her spoon on the glass. More rustling sounds in the room.

“When I think of strawberries I can name a couple of things that look like strawberries,” Uiharu said loudly.

The door popped open and there was Jasmine, who looked frankly, terrible: her hair was tangled, she was wearing a t-shirt over pajama bottoms. When she opened her mouth to speak, Uiharu shoved a spoonful of parfait into it.

“Ummm, mmm,” Jasmine sputtered and chewed. “Good! Where’s mine?” 

Jasmine stepped into the hallway and froze when she saw Shirai in the wheelchair, with tray, looking at Jasmine with tears in her eyes. Shirai held up a parfait glass to Jasmine, “Please don’t lock me out!”

Jasmine looked at Uiharu who was smiling shyly at her, “You little vixen!” said Jasmine softly to Uiharu as she grabbed the handles to the wheelchair and gently pushed Shirai into her room.

Both girls were shocked: the room looked like a bomb had gone off, things thrown everywhere, bed unmade, and Jasmine had obviously not bathed in a day or two.  
“Sit!” Uiharu commanded, pointing at the bed. Jasmine sat down and Uiharu sat next to her, motioning for Shirai to sit on the other side. Uiharu took her parfait and started feeding it to Jasmine.

After two spoons, Jasmine was saying, “Thtop! I can feed mythelf!”

“That’s not what we heard,” chimed in Shirai who also started feeding Jasmine from her parfait. After she gave Jasmine a couple of spoons, she took one herself. “Ah, my first indirect Kiss from Jasmine-san!”

Uiharu carefully set her parfait down and carefully grabbed Jasmine’s head. She then achieved full lip-lock on Jasmine’s mouth with a vigor that caused both Jasmine and the usually jaded Shirai, to blush. At first Jasmine waved her arms around, but then put them around Uiharu’s back and hugged her while returning the kiss. Uiharu broke the kiss off, but not the hug. 

“You, you, you BAKA!” cried Uiharu, “You take care of everyone else, but not yourself. How can you freeze us out when you know how we feel? Pain shared is pain lessened!”

“Jasmine,” Shirai said, “I think I figured out what happened and why you want to leave. Let me talk and you can tell me I’m wrong. Baka Misaka told you that she agreed to a date with me only if I would go on a date with you, right? And you assumed she was blackmailing me so that she could get me to leave her alone or that I would think she was doing that?”

Jasmine nodded with tears in her eyes. “Or that you would think she and I made a plan together so that I could have you to myself and you would stop bothering her.”

Shirai took Jasmine’s head in her hands and looked deeply into Jasmine’s eyes. “Do you know why I never gave up on Misaka’s love for me?”

“No.”

“Because, if Mikoto truly had no feelings for me at all, she would have said so long ago; that she will never, ever date me and would have asked for another roommate.”

Jasmine’s eyes got wide.

“Even if Sissy hadn’t made that offer to me, I was going to make it to her,” Shirai shocked Jasmine by admitting. “I think I have known for a while now, thanks to Uiharu, that I feel the same way about both you and Misaka. But I was being a Tsundere too like Ms. Gekota Panties.”

Shirai leaned in and pressed her lips to Jasmine’s as well, with a less fiery passion than Uiharu, but with a sense of yearning that was obvious; Shirai slid her arms around Jasmine, taking care not to displace Uiharu’s arms. When they broke apart, Jasmine panted.

“That was unexpected.”

“OK, Jasmine, Shirai tore up her hands on her wheelchair trying to here, but I am sure she will still be willing to help with what comes next,” declared Uiharu.

“What’s that?” asked Jasmine nervously.

“I can’t speak for Shirai, but I can state that I think I am falling in love with you, but… Jasmine, we need to wash you. Badly.”

Shirai nodded, not trusting her voice.

Uiharu got up, locked the door, and started taking off her clothes.

“What…what are you doing?” stammered Shirai.

“Isn’t it obvious? We will be Jasmine’s incredibly cute, little Geisha Bath House Girls!”

Uiharu had already pulled the much bigger girl to her feet and was rapidly stripping her, as Shirai got up and started taking off her clothes. “Never did I think I would see the day that Uiharu would be so daring…”

Uiharu and Jasmine laughed at the inside joke, as Jasmine let Uiharu pull her into the bathroom. “Remember to keep those gloves on, Shirai,” Uiharu cautioned as she warmed up the water in the hand shower. Shirai came in and pulled all the bath soaps and shampoos over the showering area. 

Uiharu soaked Jasmine’s hair down. “Shirai, you have experience with thick hair like this, so I leave it to you.” Uiharu lathered up a bath sponge and got to work on Jasmine’s body. “Don’t worry, not until the third date, and today doesn’t count,” she whispered to Jasmine.

As Jasmine was enjoying being spoiled, she decided Uiharu was right: they were really cute little Geisha Bath House Girls.

Once Jasmine was thoroughly washed and both Bath House Girls decided she passed the ‘Sniff Test’, moisturizers were applied to her body by her very attentive Bath House girls and then she was told she was allowed to get dressed in *clean* clothes. While Jasmine dressed herself, the twin terrors were bagging up all her laundry, organizing her room as best they could, and putting the trash into the can or near it, once it reached capacity. The room approached orderliness and the two girls finally went into the bathroom and, with much giggling, apparently washed themselves quickly and got dressed again.

“OK, now it’s my turn to be pushy,” said Shirai. “Sit down and see what you missed while you were gone.” 

She opened her briefcase and showed Jasmine all the letters that had been left for her. Jasmine was amazed. “All for me?”

“May I open and start reading them to you?”

“Please.”

““Dear Jasmine-sama, thank you for protecting us from those bullies. I had to pay them half my allowance every month or they would take me to the bathroom and beat me for a half an hour or more every day until I did.” No signature.”

“”Dear SixGun, thank you for stomping that girl flat. My first week here she snuck into my room at night because my roommate was her friend and she…” Oh My Gods! Jasmine, she and the roommate raped that little girl! No signature.”

“”Dear Jasmine, You wonderful person. Thank you for watching over all the little girls here who have needed a protector from that vicious gang. Their telepath made it so no one could tell on them. We were desperate because we couldn’t ask anyone for help.” No signature.

““Dear SixGun, Can you please beat up the rest of that gang? They took turns raping my best friend until she had to go hospital…” I think I will be sick…”

Uiharu was very green and looked like she was going to throw up too.

““Dear Jasmine-sama, You are very beautiful. I think you are wonderful. Would you consider going on a date with me? Signed Yamachi Mitsui” Aw, a sweet one!”

“This box just has a chocolate heart in it that says “Hero”.”

“Please, enough Shirai, you are making my head swell. Are these letters enough to get them all dismissed from Tokiwadai?” asked Jasmine.

Shirai and Uiharu looked at each other. “We would have to consult with Konori-sempai, but it is probably enough to arrest them, especially if you and Shirai testify against them.”

“Good.”

The phone on Jasmine’s desk rang.

Misaka was beating herself up with every step she took through the rubble strewn streets. Imagining Shirai fighting her way through in the wheelchair made her feel even worse than she had before. She finally made it to the front gate of the Embassy and presented herself to the Marines standing guard there, alongside a set of Anti-Skill.

“Um, hello,” Misaka said. “My name is Misaka Mikoto and I would like to see Hickok-san Jasmine, if I may, please.”

“Is she expecting you, Misaka-san?” asked one of the Marines.

“Um, not really. I’m her roommate at school…and I’m stopping in to see her…”

“Please wait here.” The Marine stepped into a guard shack and lifted a phone and began speaking to someone while keeping an eye on Misaka, while the Anti-Skill officer was discretely radioing something in on his portable as well.

Misaka tried to look calm and as harmless as a Level 5 with a reputation for a short fuse could look. The Marine came back after a short while. “Follow me, please, Misaka-san.”

Jasmine answered, “Hello? Yes, Sergeant. Who?! Just a moment.”

Jasmine held the phone to her chest and looked at Shirai and Uiharu. “Misaka just showed up at the gate and asked to see me,” she whispered. “What should I do?”

“She’s probably here to try to apologize or explain herself or both, I bet,” said Shirai.

“You should let her in and try to forgive her. Misaka can’t help being a Tsundere or how badly she reacts to feelings and emotions. She means well,” said Uiharu. 

“Well,” said Shirai evilly, “You could scare her first…”

The Marine led Misaka to a door and said, “Ms. Jasmine is in that room, Ms. Misaka. Just knock.” He then executed an about face and marched off. Misaka gathered her courage and timidly knocked on the door. When Jasmine opened it, Misaka saw suitcases, most closed and two in the process of being filled. Uiharu and Shirai were sitting on the bed, holding each other with tear stained faces.

“Come to finish the job?” asked Jasmine as she waved Misaka into her room, “I have another hour until I leave to catch my flight.”

Misaka staggered, “An…hour?”

“I won’t be causing any more friction for you and Shirai. I’m sorry I almost ruined your friendship. I hope my leaving will give you the space you need to patch things up one day.”

“But you can’t go! I already offered Dorm Mother to leave Tokiwadai so you could stay there with Kuroko and be happy instead!!”

All three girls: “WHAT?!”

“I couldn’t believe how stupid, immature, selfish…”

“Gekota panty wearing…” threw in Shirai helpfully.

“I was to make a deal like that with Shirai and then, worse yet, tell you! Everything you screamed at me was right! So, don’t go! Come back and I will leave so that you can be where you need to be.”

“Misaka, come sit here on the bed with the others and let me talk with you for a moment.”

Misaka came over and sat down. 

“Let me try to explain to you how I felt…how you made me feel and why it was so wrong for both Shirai and myself. I will do it by giving you an easy example. You know how you worked up all your courage to ask out Kamijou on a date, even though you fear emotions, rejection, and all that?”

Misaka blushed and nodded.

“Now imagine things from Shirai’s point of view: she has asked you out many times and you have always turned her down. You know that I really would love to have a date with Shirai, but she has turned me down because of her feelings for you. Shirai knows that I would love to ask her out because she and I discussed it, but I told her I was willing to wait until she decided what she wanted to do regarding her situation with you. I was very plain that I intended to date others, and still do, because I don’t know what I want yet.”

Misaka nodded again.

“So you have me, who has finally somewhat recovered from her past history trying to start dating again, Shirai, whose heart has been hurting from long term rejection from the girl she loves, who suddenly has someone else interested in her, and you. You, with probably with good intentions, thought that it was time to try a date with Shirai. But, to protect her feelings, you wanted her to try a date with me too, as insurance for her.”

Misaka just looked miserable.

“Now, sempai, in the US we say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, so let me place a different scenario for you. You want to be Kamijou’s girlfriend. Let’s say I’m really, really good friends with him and he knows I would give anything to sleep with you. Since we are both girls, he figures, ‘what the hell’ and tells you that if you want to be his girlfriend, you need to have sex with me first and then you will be his steady girl. How would you feel?”

Misaka’s face looked like she had been slapped with a fish.

“Now, sempai,” said Jasmine gently, “Imagine how Shirai felt.”

Misaka started to tear up. “But…that’s not what I meant! What I wanted!” Misaka looked at Shirai. “Kuroko, you know I would never do something like that to you, play a love game to fool you into leaving me alone!” 

“Mikoto, you made Jasmine feel like a pawn too! When you told her that, she thought that you were using her as a tool to get rid of me! That’s why she wants to leave!”

Misaka’s head whipped from Jasmine to Shirai and back. “No…no…please.” Misaka looked at both Jasmine and Shirai with misery all over her face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, especially you, Kuroko, my best friend in the world. I know I love you. But I don’t anything about love! I just knew that after these last few weeks that I wanted to finally try… to try… dating someone, but I didn’t have the courage to pick you first. Even after I agreed to go out with you I wanted to be safe and make sure you wouldn’t be all alone if it didn’t work out, that’s all.”

Misaka started sobbing. “Now I’ve destroyed everything and you all hate me! I wish I were dead!” Misaka threw herself face down on the bed, weeping.

“That’s enough,” Uiharu said softly.

“I agree,” said Jasmine. “Will you be jealous if I do something rash right now, Shirai-san?” whispered Jasmine.

“Not at all.”

“Gimme a little space, girls.”

The other two moved off the bed allowing Jasmine to show her strength by picking up Misaka and holding her like a baby in her arms as Jasmine settled herself on the bed, cuddling the distraught Misaka. “I’m sorry, so sorry,” Misaka kept saying over and over as Jasmine held her tight to her chest, soothing her and kissing her head and rubbing Misaka’s back.

When Misaka still kept crying, Jasmine started to sing with her pretty voice while she rocked Misaka like a little baby:

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”

It worked and calmed Misaka down. Uiharu and Shirai watched in awe. Misaka looked up at Jasmine and tried to get away, but Jasmine tightened her grip. “Uh-uh, I finally get to cuddle with you and you aren’t getting away so easily, sempai!”

“But, *sniff* *sniff* won’t you miss your flight?”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Misaka-sempai! Those two already convinced me to stay and come back an hour ago.”

“What? But you? The suitcases?”

“They’re empty. What can I say? I can be a mean, vindictive bitch sometimes. Oh, and don’t bother sparking up, Sweetie, I’m a Level 5 too,” Jasmine said with a laugh. “You just have to take your cuddles and enjoy them.”

Misaka growled.

“Now, now, temper, temper. That’s how we got into this mess. It’s my turn to apologize too for melting down and not practicing what I preach. Kazari, I abandoned you and didn’t help you with the PTSD counseling: we will both go tomorrow. Shirai, I should have never frozen you out like that; what happened wasn’t your fault and I am truly sorry. Sempai, I’m sorry I threw you and blinded you like that. My being irrational is no excuse, I could have hurt you and I am very sorry and hope you forgive me too.”

Misaka, the notoriously body-shy, touch-shy, tomboy, was shocked to discover…she liked being cuddled like this! There was something non-threatening about how Jasmine’s powerful arms could hold her like this and make her feel… safe. 

And loved.

Misaka looked over at the two other girls and then up at Jasmine, whose eyes were closed and she was humming a little. Misaka screwed up her courage and asked, “Jasmine, can I ask a favor?”

“Um hmm.”

“I’m really, truly enjoying this, but could we switch and I cuddle Kuroko and you cuddle Uiharu?”

Jasmine’s eyes popped open wide, as did the other two girls. “Again, who are you and what have you done with the real Misaka Mikoto?” Jasmine asked teasingly. She leaned forward and daringly gave Misaka a chaste peck on her lips before letting her go. 

Misaka blushed lightly as Jasmine moved so that her back was to the headboard giving Misaka more room on the bed. Uiharu needed no invitation to swarm into Jasmine’s waiting arms and snuggle in. Shirai, on the other hand, sat in her wheelchair and looked at Misaka sadly.

“You don’t have to do this just because you feel sorry for me, Misaka.”

Misaka leaned forward and lightly chopped Shirai’s head. “Baka. Do you know how much I have missed you these last days?” Misaka got up and using her powers as well as her strength, got Shirai out of the chair, into her arms, and then onto the bed, in her lap and arms.”

‘Honey!’ blew through Shirai’s brain as she snuggled down into Misaka’s embrace. Instead of rubbing her face and cheeks all over Misaka’s small breasts like she normally would have done, she rested her head on Misaka’s shoulder and sighed happily. She and Misaka had their arms around each other and all was right with the world, for the moment.

Except for those strange sounds…

She and Misaka turned their heads and looked. Little Uiharu was trying to kiss all of Jasmine’s face at once while Jasmine appeared to be trying to gently fend her off. Hands were flying everywhere!

“Yes, I missed you too. Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t call. *SMOOTCH* Yes, I’m a bad friend. No, don’t…not there… Third date!”

“Sissy,” Shirai whispered in Misaka’s ear, “Is that how I looked?”

“At least she can’t teleport Jasmine’s clothes off like some perverts I know did to me…” Misaka whispered back with a smile.

The words were no sooner out of Misaka’s mouth when there was a popping noise and it became obvious that Jasmine’s bra was unhooked.

< microzap >

“Ohhhhhhhh…” moaned Uiharu, almost like she was in ecstasy.

“And that looked familiar too!” whispered Misaka.

“Young Lady, what have we discussed?”

“Third…third… date… Oh my gods, I can see why Shirai-san loved Misaka-sama’s love whips sooooo much! Oh!”

“Misaka, I am officially appalled at my past behavior,” Shirai said with a giggle.

Jasmine, without even thinking about it, pulled her shirt up and re-hooked her bra. “Someone is not getting a parfait tonight.”

Cue pout and HUGE puppy dog eyes.

“I’m sowwy. I missed you so much!”

“Your behavior prohibited Misaka-sempai and Shirai-sempai from enjoying any quality smooching! Shame on you!”

Uiharu hung her head. Misaka just turned deep red. Shirai thought to herself, “*Screw Honey!*” and reached up and gently pulled Misaka’s head to hers and gave the best kiss of her short life to the girl she loved.

Steam blew out of Misaka’s ears.

Shirai was very alert for any sign that Misaka was frightened, unwilling, or wanting to stop. But instead she felt Misaka, who initially was stiff, melt into the kiss instead; putting one hand on Shirai’s head, the other on Shirai’s back. After a minute or so the two broke apart and stared at each other, breathlessly.

“I guess I’m forgiven?” Misaka asked softly.

“I may need another to determine that for sure,” replied Shirai.

This time Misaka surprised Shirai by leaning forward and initiating the kiss. She was not artful or experienced, but she did show that she did not want to be passive.

“Well,” said Misaka.

“That was… nice,” said Shirai.

“NICE?!”

“Tsundere-sempai!” Jasmine said with a laugh, “Learn when you are being teased!”

Misaka whirled on Jasmine, while still holding Shirai. “And you! Making me cry, thinking you were leaving for America! My heart broke! I was going to lose…”

All the girls swarmed Misaka, hugging and petting her. 

“Sempai, I did think about it, but I don’t run away from my problems. I let them overwhelm me for a while, but then I eventually put on my Big Girl panties and attack them.”

“The ones with no Gekotas?” snarked Shirai.

< kazot >

< microzap >

“Oh! Two love whips for the price of one! Oh!”

“I used to think Shirai-san was a masochist until I finally tasted one, now I think I want to be more of a naughty girl and earn some punishments too!” said Uiharu to Jasmine. 

“I foresee restaurants across the city refusing to sell a certain cute little girl parfaits for next sixty days.”

“EEK! You…you wouldn’t?”

Jasmine smiled her evil smile.

Uiharu started fanning herself. “I’m sowwy! I’ll be good!”

Jasmine patted her on the head and whispered in her ear, “Third date.”

“Have you girls ever had Bison steaks? No? Daddy was trying to bribe me out of the room with them as they are my favorites and he brought them here from the ranch. Let me see if we can have some for dinner.”

The girls enjoyed a rollicking dinner with Jasmine’s Father who was ecstatic at Jasmine’s change of mood. He couldn’t praise Uiharu enough. It also seemed like every Marine found a reason to stop by and visit with her and say hello as she ate or walked through the Embassy. The Sergeant Major also stopped by and asked how Uiharu was doing and if he and his men could do anything for her.

When it came time to order, Jasmine told the girls, “Bison has to be cooked a little more than beef, so I order mine medium rare, so it’s not quite as bloody as my Chupacabra self normally enjoys, Uiharu…” Jasmine said with an evil smile. “I guess I’ll have to get my fresh blood after Midnight…”

“EEK! Misaka, make her stop!”

“Doesn’t she have a pretty neck, Shirai? You can see her arteries… Heh, heh, heh…”

“You are cruel sometimes, Jasmine,” was Shirai’s laughing response.

Jasmine made up for the teasing by having a huge, multifruit parfait served to Uiharu for dessert. Uiharu decided that she forgave Jasmine.

The Embassy limo delivered the girls back to their dorms in plenty of time for curfew. Uiharu and Jasmine had an appointment with the PTSD counselor for ten in the morning, so the car from the Embassy would pick them both up and take them to and from the appointment.

With Jasmine pushing the wheelchair, the three girls made their way to Dorm Mother’s office. Jasmine politely knocked on the door.

“Come in. Hello girls, it’s nice to see you all back together again. Please sit.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother,” they chorused as Jasmine and Misaka sat down.

“Jasmine-chan, I assume this means you are returning to classes?”

“Hai, after my PTSD appointment at ten tomorrow morning, Dorm Mother.”

“And the three of you have reconciled?”

“Yes, Dorm Mother,” they chorused again.

“I am glad to hear that. Now, try to be careful of each other’s feelings in the future.”

“Yes, Dorm Mother!”

The girls went back to their room and closed the door. It was still fairly early. 

“Jasmine, if I may suggest something, we should go through your mail and separate out the letters from the abused so we can make the report. The happy letters and requests for dates you can look through and set up your social calendar to widen your dating pool,” Shirai suggested.

“I don’t know if I am ready for a giant harem yet,” answered Jasmine. “That’s kind of overwhelming. I mean, I’m already dating Kazari; I have Imouto on Friday; and then a possible date with Shirai at some point in the future. Plus a couple of others I want to see about asking out.”

‘HONEY!!’ went through Shirai’s mind as her pigtails started to twitch. Why was she feeling jealous, when she hadn’t even had her dream date with Misaka yet?

The three girls went through the mail and found several more girls who were sexually assaulted by the gang, but no names. Another few who had been beaten, also no names. And ten with names of girls who wanted dates. 

“I guess now I really am ‘Flavor of the Month’,” said Jasmine. “This is all a little overwhelming.”

“I used to get one to two date requests a day when I first made Level 5,” Misaka said. “You get used to it, or Shirai moves in with you and scares them all off,” Misaka said with a laugh.

Jasmine reached over and patted Shirai’s head. “We can use the crime reporting ones with your Konori-sempai. I will go with you whenever you plan on going.”  
Jasmine stood up and changed into her pajamas. She then looked at Misaka and Shirai. “I need my roof time, my friends.” With that, she opened the window and climbed up.

“Do you think she is better, Kuroko?”

“No, but she is going to finally get help, so that is a good start.”

It was a dark night, with only a thin sliver of a moon. Jasmine was sitting lotus style, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts and worries, with moderate success. The cool breeze was refreshing, without being too cool. She did become aware of someone approaching her from her side, so she opened her eyes and looked. It was a little girl, also in pajamas.

“Jasmine-sama? Am I bothering you?”

“No, Sweetie, come closer, I don’t bite. Who are you?”

“Oh, my manners! I am so sorry, Hakuta Niko. I am a first-year student. I have seen you up here and have wanted to speak with you before, but lacked courage.”

“Come sit next to me, Hakuta-chan. Tell me what is on your mind.”

The girl sat down next to Jasmine, a little closer than the Japanese norm, but not touching, as if she were afraid of offending. She had short, blue hair and unusually bright blue eyes; obviously of mixed Japanese and possibly European ancestry. She looked like a delicate porcelain doll.

“I…I wanted to thank you in person for stopping the bullies from attacking. They have left everyone alone since you defeated their leader.”

“Hakuta-chan, were you being bullied too?”

The little girl nodded. “There’s a block in my mind from the telepath that won’t let me talk to anyone about it. But she made a mistake! I can write about it, just not talk.”

“Were you one of the ones who sent me a card about being raped?” Jasmine asked gently.

“My roommate…ack, blarg” the little girl started choking.

Jasmine took her in her arms and held her gently. “Don’t talk, Sweetie, let me talk! I remember your card. Your roommate was one of the gang and let the boss girl into your room and the two of them raped you.”

Hakuta started to cry miserably and grabbed onto Jasmine for dear life. Jasmine scooped her up into her lap like she weighed nothing and held her tightly while Hakuta wept. Jasmine just slowly stroked the girl’s head. She didn’t want to touch her anywhere else, lest the girl be triggered. 

“I’m so afraid. So afraid. I got moved to another room, but those girls always look at me, I’m afraid to be alone.”

“Oh, Sweetie. You’re not alone anymore. Railgun, Shirai-sempai, and I will protect you and any other girl from now on.”

Hakuta slowly stopped crying and looked up into Jasmine’s face with hope. “Will you?”

“I promise, but I want to ask you something: do you think you are brave enough to talk to Judgement about what those girls did to you?”

“But I can’t! They blocked me!”

“What if I could get you unblocked? I think I can guarantee they will be arrested right away.”

“Will you really protect me?”

“You can even sleep in my room, if you want, until they are gone.”

“I… I can be brave… I’ll do it.”

“What is your Esper ability, if I can ask?”

“Nothing really cool like your SixGun. I can alter my body density. I’m just a Level 3.”

Jasmine took Hakuta’s chin in her hand and turned her face so their eyes met. “There is no such thing as ‘Just a Level 3’! You have a cool ability and are just as capable of making Level 5 as Misaka. She started as a Level 1 and worked hard to develop her skills. Don’t put yourself down and say, ‘I’m just a’!”

The little girl smiled a shy smile and nodded. 

“Now, come with me to my room and meet Misaka and Shirai. We are going to figure out what to do next!”

“Now? I’m going to meet the coolest girls in Tokiwadai now? But I’m not dressed!”

Jasmine laughed. “Honey, we are just the same as you, don’t worry. Now, climb on my back, wrap your arms around my neck and legs around my waist. That’s great. You weigh nothing!”

“I changed my density to make it easier for you.”

“Aren’t you sweet? Hold on, this will be a fun ride!”

Jasmine did her Spiderwoman imitation down the side of the building, getting a small shriek of excitement from Hakuta. When Jasmine got to the window, she knocked. “Yoo Hoo, everyone decent? We have a visitor!”

“What?”

Jasmine swung in with the cute little girl on her back and let her climb down. Hakuta immediately hid behind Jasmine’s back when confronted by Misaka and Shirai staring at her. 

“Jasmine,” Shirai said in a teasing voice, “We’ve talked about picking up girls on rooftops and bringing them back to the room before.”

“Oh, but she was so cute!” Jasmine said with a smile. “Ladies, meet my newest friend and protectee, Hakuta-chan Niko. Hakuta-chan, this is Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko.”

“I am honored to meet the most famous girls of Tokiwadai,” said Hakuta as she bowed deeply.

“Oh, please,” said Misaka, “None of that, we are the same as you! Don’t put us up in the stars.”

“How did you find her, Jasmine?” asked Shirai. 

“She found me,” answered Jasmine. “You remember that first letter?”

Shirai nodded. Jasmine nodded at Hakuta. “Hakuta-chan is a very smart and brave girl. She found a loop-hole in the bully telepath’s mind games. She only can’t *talk* about what happened to her, but she figured out she could write. She’s also willing to try to get it reversed so she can talk to Judgement about it. Misaka, can you give me her Royal ‘Heinie’s’ phone number? I want to call her now.”

Shirai smothered a laugh as Hakuta looked confused. Misaka just dialed the number and handed her phone over to Jasmine.

“What is it, Sparky? Kinda late to be calling me.”

“Well, you are half right, it is ‘Sparky’, just not the one you are expecting.”

“Ah, Jasmine, the polite one! How can I help you? Ready to ditch Muscle Head and join my faction?”

Jasmine laughed, “No, I don’t do cliques and factions, thanks. But I do want to remind you about something. Remember we talked about the bullies and memory tampering?”

“Of course.”

“I have a very brave girl here who found a way to fight it, tell me about it, and is willing to let you try to undo it. Interested?”

“You have my attention. Where?”

“Our homeroom in five minutes?”

“Done.”

“OK, Sweetie, we are going to go visit Mental Out and fix that block. Then you can spend the night here with us. Sound good?”

Hakuta nodded solemnly. 

“I’m coming with you to witness this,” said Shirai, pulling on her Judgement armband, “Just to make this official.”

“Good idea,” said Jasmine. “Misaka?” 

“No,” Misaka said, “Shirai says I interfere too much.”

“Sissy does too much collateral damage.”

“OK, be back soon.”

The three girls set out through the night darkened hallways towards the classroom in question, Jasmine pushing Shirai’s wheelchair with Hakuta walking alongside. Just ahead of the room, four figures stepped out into the hallway wearing masks. About twenty feet behind them another five stepped out. Hakuta started shaking like a rattle.

“Hakuta, what did we tell you would happen if you tried to rat us out? You ran to Big Bitch thinking she could protect you?”

“Hakuta, get behind me against the wall,” Jasmine whispered, “I’ll protect you with my life.”

Hakuta moved like she was told.

Shirai spoke up, flaring her armband, “Judgemento desu no! You are all under arrest for attempted witness tampering! Surrender now!”

“Oh look! The little cripple thinks she can scare us when her power isn’t even working!”

Jasmine started to glow bright blue through her pajamas. “You girls really think you can take on a Level 5?”

“Bitch, we have six Level 4s here and three Level 3s. You’re a single Level 5”

Another voice chimed in from down the hallway, “Heehee! You girls need remedial math to learn how to count! There are *TWO* Level 5s here in this hallway.”

The group of thugettes started to mutter amongst themselves. 

“Two Level 5s? Bitch please…” Sparking and arcing could be seen coming down the hallway from the direction Jasmine had been walking. “Three. Three really, *REALLY* pissed off Level 5s. Now, unless the nine of you want to find out if reincarnation is fact or fiction, I suggest doing what Shirai has asked and surrendering.”

Jasmine’s blue glow had become so bright, the thugs were having trouble seeing. Jasmine spoke again, “Misaka-sempai, I only brought six shots with me, so the three survivors I leave for you and Mental Out.” Jasmine’s steel balls made a clinking noise in midair, followed by the sound of Misaka’s token being flipped up into the air.

“We give!”

“Teehee! Wise choice!”

Two long hours later, following much time with Dorm Mother, Judgement, Anti-Skill and fighting a desire to beat the ever-loving bejeebers out of the nine thugs, Jasmine and company were back in the dorm room. Shokuhou was able to unblock Hakuta’s block and her heart-breaking story of her rape even brought a tear to Dorm Mother’s eyes. The bullies did the handcuffed walk of shame to the Anti-Skill vans.

Jasmine looked around at Misaka and Shirai: “I may be a long time with the Doctor tomorrow. Long time.”

“Are you sick?” asked Hakuta timidly.

“Just with worry for you and the other girls who went through this, Sweetie. Nothing for you to fret about! How are you doing? You were very strong and brave to tell your story over and over like that.”

“Did you mean it, that I could stay with you tonight?” Hakuta looked on the edge of tears.

“As long as you don’t mind sharing top bunk with me! Do you need anything from your room?”

Hakuta shook her head, then reconsidered. “My uniform for tomorrow.”

“C’mon, we’ll go together.” Jasmine held out her hand and Hakuta shyly took it and they went off. 

After the door closed, Shirai looked at Misaka and said, “I understand Jasmine even more now, I think. I have really never wanted to kill someone as much as I did those girls tonight.” Her normally animated pigtails were limp, almost with depression.

“At least the school will bring in Counselors to treat all those little girls who were bullied and assaulted."

“If only one of them had told you or me!” Shirai thought for a minute and then gave a sad laugh. “If only *I* had told *you* had bad they were bullying me…”

“Oh!” said Misaka horrified, “Do you think the girls thought I was in on it?!”

The two girls sat there, deep in thought for a minute: the punches, shocks, grabs, chops… They were both appalled.

“They…they might have thought we were like those girls…”

The room turned gloomy.

The door opened again. “We’re back! Hey, what’s with the long faces?”

Misaka looked at Hakuta. “Were you afraid to tell Shirai and myself about what was happening because you thought we would attack you too?”

“No, RailGun-sama, the block would make us physically sick and unable to talk if we tried to get near you or talk to you. I only figured out about writing when I went to send the Thank You Note to Jasmine-sama. I would have come to you long ago otherwise.”

Misaka and Shirai both felt much better upon hearing that.

“Well, we need to get some sleep, because Slacker-sama and I have a workout appointment at oh five thirty tomorrow morning. I have let myself go and look like a bucket of goo!”

Shirai couldn’t help herself. She stood up from the wheelchair, poked Jasmine’s belly, grabbed Jasmine’s butt, and then Jasmine’s arms. “Yup, disgusting! I don’t think I find you attractive anymore.” She then collapsed onto her borrowed bunk.

The other three girls just blinked at Shirai for a moment and then burst into laughter.

“Just for that, Missy, you’re coming too!”

“I’m in a wheelchair! I’m supposed to take it easy!”

“I will be pushing your lazy butt around the track. Maybe Slacker-sempai will finally beat me and earn her massage. Plus, out of shape ‘Judgemento Desu Slacker’, you can still do a light upper body work out.”

“You are so mean!” chorused Misaka and Shirai.

“You just figured that out?” said Jasmine with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. A tough chapter. Hopefully the next one will be more fluffy.
> 
> As always, criticism appreciated. I like hearing from you all!
> 
> BTW, the reason the Medic is called a "Swabbie" is he is a Navy Corpsman, the Marines have no medics of their own, they are supplied by the Navy and a "loving" nickname for someone from the Navy is "Swabbie".


	21. Happy Thanksgiving!

For those of you who celebrate! I normally do, but as I am working in another country today is another 12 hour day. However, I am working on the next chapter.

So, my wife and I are joining a bunch of US ExPats for a Turkey dinner after work tonight, so you will have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. Hopefully this weekend.

Be safe and cherish your family time together!


	22. "Puttin' On The Ritz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Discussion and description of rape. Lemons, lots of lemons. Oh yeah, and my terrible sense of humor too.
> 
> Welcome to a long chapter! And I'm editing at 3AM again. This should be good.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, etc for the non-canon ones, but it is my fan fiction!

As the girls prepared to go to bed, Misaka had a sudden thought. “Just a minute, Jasmine, where were you hiding your ‘Silver Bullets’ in those pajamas? You have no pockets!”

Jasmine leered at Misaka, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Sempai! Want to search me to find them?”

Misaka’s face was blazing as Jasmine and Shirai howled with laughter. Poor little Hakuta didn’t know what to think; this was not what she expected of the behavior of the exalted Level 5s! Misaka picked up on it.

“Jasmine, you’re scaring your new friend.”

Jasmine turned to Hakuta, “Sweetie, this is how we blow off steam. I told you we were like everyone else. We tease each other and make jokes. You will be doing it with us soon too!”

“With you? All of you?”

“What? Did you think we would abandon you after tonight?” Jasmine asked.

Hakuta’s face said it all. It started to scrunch up again. The three girls didn’t say another word, they just immediately group hugged Hakuta and gave her the support she needed. It worked, it helped stop Hakuta from crying and she hugged them all back. When they broke, Shirai and Misaka sat on Misaka’s bed, while Jasmine swept Hakuta up into a Princess carry and went and sat down on her bed, currently on loan to Shirai, holding Hakuta in her arms, on Jasmine’s lap.

“OK, Princess Hakuta. I think this will be your new nickname, because I like how it sounds. Anyhow, I’m going to let you in on a secret that even my two sempais over there don’t know and tell you how you will help me.”

Hakuta’s blue eyes got big.

“Sometimes I have bad memories and they hurt me and make it hard for me to function or sleep, so I have to take a medicine to help me cope.”

Misaka and Shirai’s eyes got huge, this was news to them!

Jasmine continued, “I thought I was going to need that medicine tonight, because I haven’t been doing well lately for a lot of reasons. Then today I met this really brave girl with beautiful blue eyes, and she told me that she would sleep in my bed like a teddy bear and protect me from my bad dreams.”

Jasmine squeezed her in a hug. “Are you up to the challenge of protecting me tonight, Hakuta-chan?”

Hakuta shyly whispered, “Yes.”

“OK, go washup and meet me in the upper bunk.”

Hakuta ran into the bathroom and closed the door as Jasmine climbed into the upper bunk.

“Jasmine, why didn’t you tell us?” Shirai asked softly.

Jasmine looked out from the curtains and said sadly, “Because I didn’t want you looking at me like you are looking at me now. I know I’m broken, but you both are helping me glue myself back together. Just, please, not the pity looks!”

“Jasmine!” Misaka said sharply, “No pity for you! Tomorrow is penalty game! We each run a timed kilometer pushing the lump here. Fastest time wins, loser has to do what the winner wants for a day.”

Jasmine laughed. “You’re on! Let me think, I can see you giving Mental Out a Mani-Pedi!”

Misaka turned white, then green. “You…you wouldn’t!”

“Penalty game rules, no?”

“Jasmine, how about we all go to the pool and Misaka has to wear the suit I bought her.”

“Shirai, you are backsliding!”

< microzap >

“Oh, wow, I can see why Uiharu wants more! OWIE!”

“Shirai, bed!” Misaka ordered, “Your own!”

“Aw!”

Everyone was settled in and settled down when Hakuta came out and climbed up to join Jasmine. Jasmine had closed the curtains so they would have privacy in case she wanted to talk or was shy. Someone doused the lights and it got quiet. 

Jasmine didn’t move, she just laid on her back, she didn’t want to scare Hakuta. The little girl burrowed under the covers then slowly inched her way over to Jasmine. Hakuta wiggled around some more then whispered, “Is it ok if I come really close and hold you, Jasmine-san?”

“Sure, as long as you drop the ‘San’ and just call me Jasmine, please,” Jasmine whispered back.

Hakuta wiggled until she was like a second skin to Jasmine and sighed happily. Jasmine went to wrap her arms around the little girl and realized a few things: Hakuta was even tinier than Shirai, Hakuta didn’t weigh very much as she climbed partially on top of Jasmine, and Hakuta had taken her top off.

“Hakuta,” Jasmine whispered in a patient voice, “What are you doing?” Jasmine turned her light on in the bunk very low. Hakuta was looking up at her with those large blue eyes that were brimming with tears; Hakuta shivered and cringed.

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad or hit me.”

“Oh, God, Hakuta, I would never hit you! But why are you doing this? You don’t need to do this to be with me.”

“After everything they did to me, I can’t feel anything. I want to feel something with someone I can trust: you. Look, they bit me so hard I thought they would rip it off. Anti-Skill took pictures and had to measure me and everything,” the girl cried softly.

Jasmine looked and there were scars in the form of a bite mark around Hakuta’s right nipple. “Sweetie!”

“I know, I look disgusting!” Hakuta’s tears started flowing again.

Jasmine kissed her face and eyes. “Never! Not to me! Tomorrow you are coming with me, not to classes. You are going for crisis counselling with me, and then I am taking you to meet a Doctor friend.”

Hakuta was stunned. “Jasmine, you are going for counselling?” 

“Sweetie, even strong looking people need help, I told you about my medications already. I need counseling too for issues similar to yours.”

Hakuta shyly kissed Jasmine’s lips. “I’m not ready for a lot, but could you just hold me and touch me a little? Please? Just tonight?” She grabbed Jasmine’s hand and moved it to her chest and started kissing Jasmine. She then reached under Jasmine’s top and started touching her.

Jasmine was only human. She had been resisting her temptations with Uiharu and Shirai for so long… she turned off the light and rolled towards Hakuta.

The next morning Jasmine woke up about ten minutes before her alarm feeling a little groggy and a little guilty. Hakuta was still laying on top of Jasmine’s chest with a happy smile on her face, with her little arm wrapped all the way around Jasmine’s chest. Hakuta’s eyes fluttered open. She yawned a little and looked into Jasmine’s eyes.

“Thank you, Jasmine,” she whispered sweetly and kissed Jasmine’s cheek, “I hope you are not angry with me.”

“I was just going to ask you that. I feel like I took advantage of you,” whispered Jasmine back.

“Jasmine, we were both hurting and both helped each other last night,” said Hakuta as she slowly stroked Jasmine’s face. “Can I please be with you again tonight?”

“Get behind me, Satan,” Jasmine whispered.

“Huh?”

“Let’s see what the counselors say, but you are welcome here tonight, no matter what.”

Jasmine gently disengaged from Hakuta and put her top back on. Hakuta searched around, found her own and put it on. “Sweetie, we are going to go work out for an hour or more, so just sleep for a while more. No one can get in this room without a really special keycard, so you will be safe, OK?”

Hakuta nodded and buried herself under the covers again. Jasmine gently rubbed Hakuta’s head then went down the ladder to the bathroom. She came out, went to her closet, got out her running gear and stripped down to change. She looked and saw Hakuta peeping at her, but Jasmine pretended not to notice.

Jasmine realized it was the first time she had been ogled in years. It was cute… and nice. She finished dressing and went over to Misaka’s bed and gently touched her shoulder. “Oh slacker Sempai! We’re burning daylight! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!” 

Sparks flew from Misaka’s forehead.

“If that’s how you feel, I can still go back to the US. I think there’s a flight in ten hours…”

“You mean, rotten, vile, horrible…”

“While you continue those thoughts, I will go torture Shirai.”

Jasmine walked over to Shirai’s bunk and gently picked up Shirai’s hands and examined them. The Medic’s magical skin patches appeared to have worked; her hands looked normal. Shirai moved a little and grumbled. Jasmine took a chance and leaned it and kissed Shirai lightly on her lips.

Shirai’s eyes popped wide open in surprise.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty! Now get up and get ready for the gym!”

“Grrrrr, Misaka, remind me again why we wanted to keep her from leaving?”

“You, because you like my butt and Misaka-sempai because she wants to sleep with me for the secret of blanking her face from the cameras!”

“I don’t… I never… you… new roommate!”

Shirai and Jasmine were howling with laughter. 

“You broke her again, Jasmine,” Shirai said as she swung out of her bed and headed into the bathroom.

“I was up first!” cried Misaka. 

From behind the closed door, “Again, ya snooze, ya lose.”

Jasmine sat down on the lower bunk and said with a laugh, “Well, sempai, you can always change while you are waiting.” Jasmine made a big show of putting her hands over her eyes. “I promise I won’t peek. Too much.”

“Hmph!”

Misaka stomped over to her closet, glared at Jasmine, who was peeking through her fingers and chuckling. Misaka just glared some more and stripped off her pajama top and then bottom. She reached in to grab a fresh set of panties when she realized Jasmine was singing:

“There ought to be a law, get the sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk,” (1)

*SHRIEK!*

Misaka turned bright red, tried to cover herself with her hands as Shirai popped out of the bathroom and Hakuta’s head popped out of the curtains. 

Misaka didn’t even think about it.

< Ka- ZOT! >

Jasmine caught it with her hands, turned it into a ball, and absorbed it. Five seconds later…

“Misaka, Shirai! We have discussed use of powers in the dorms before!”

“EEK!” Misaka looked like she was going to faint.

“I got this, sempai,” whispered Jasmine as she went to the door. Misaka ran into the bathroom, pushing Shirai in with her.

Jasmine opened the door to see Dorm Mother’s very unhappy face.

“Dorm Mother, it was not Shirai or Misaka, but me. I was teasing Misaka this morning and we were being stupid and I used my powers by accident. You can still smell the ozone on my hands. I will take the punishment and demerits for the disturbance.” Jasmine held up her hands as proof for Dorm Mother.

Dorm Mother looked at Jasmine like she didn’t quite believe her, but the smell of ozone from her hands was strong. “Very well. Pool cleaning duty this Sunday, beginning at nine AM until completed.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother and I apologize for my actions.”

Dorm Mother walked off down the hallway and Jasmine closed the door. Misaka and Shirai bolted out the bathroom door. 

“Why did you do that?” cried Misaka.

“Pool cleaning by yourself?” cried Shirai.

“I couldn’t let you two take the fall for my teasing Misaka-sempai like that. I suspected it would be neck-snapping or some kind of punishment over the weekend and I was not going to let anything interfere with your date! My date is Friday, so I will be fine.”

“No,” Shirai said softly, “You can’t keep putting other people’s happiness before yours, it’s not right.”

“You’ve waited how long for this date? You think I was going to let my teasing screw it up? Now, let’s go, Sempai has a penalty game to lose!”

Misaka realized she was still only wearing panties and ran to her closet for her gym clothes while Shirai also put on hers and got in her chair.

“Hakuta, take a nap, we’ll be back in an hour or so!” Jasmine called out cheerfully as they left.

Misaka crossed the finish line in her best sprint, pushing the wheelchair, then letting go of the handles and falling on her face in exhaustion as poor Shirai kept on rolling until Jasmine caught her chair with her powers and pulled the chair back to where Misaka was laying. The timekeeper, Kongo Mitsuko, consulted her stopwatch and notes. 

“Did *pantpantpant* I win?” asked Misaka.

Jasmine rolled Misaka over onto her back and helped her sit up, giving her a sports drink.

“I, Kongo Mitsuko, have checked the times and the winner is Jasmine-san by four point two seconds over the measured kilometer.”

“Noooooooo!” Misaka fell back to the ground. She looked up at a grinning Jasmine who was rubbing her hands together like an evil overlord. “You cheated somehow!”

Jasmine laughed. “How could I? I even ran twice as many warmup laps pushing the lump around as you, to make it more fair!”

“HEY! Don’t call me a lump!”

“Oh, what shall I do when I finally have my day? Heh, heh, heh.”

Misaka actually looked afraid.

“You could take her clothes shopping and she has to try on whatever you ask her to,” Shirai suggested.

“You are backsliding… hang on, that’s actually not a bad idea!”

“No! Please, no!”

Misaka saw two wicked grins aimed in her direction. Her life flashed before her eyes.

“Uiharu, will you be ok here alone, waiting for Jasmine-san to pick you up?”

“Seriously, Saten, it’s only an hour. I will be fine. The Embassy is sending her in a car with the Marines again. Thank you so much for staying with me. You are such a good friend.”

“Good luck with your counselling session, call or text when you are done?”

“Of course!”

As soon as Saten left, Uiharu got to work making herself pretty. She decided to be conservative with a long skirt, nice blouse with long sleeves, and she tied a sweater around her waist because it might be cold at the doctor’s and Jasmine said it helped emphasize her tiny waist. 

Her phone bleeped with a text message.

[“Good Morning, Kazari! We will have a plus one today as I am bringing along a guest. Do you remember the second note Shirai read us?”]

Uiharu thought for a moment.

[“The girl whose roommate?”]

[“Yes. She figured out how to get around the telepathic block to send me that note then approached me last night. Long story short, we got the block undone, had a minor skirmish with nine bullies, and they are all in prison.”]

[“You fought nine bullies? Are you OK? Were you hurt?!”]

[“I’m fine! Mental Out and RailGun showed up and the three of us showed them the error of their evil ways.”]

[“I’m glad, I’m glad you weren’t hurt!”]

[“I’m bringing Hakuta for an emergency counseling session, and then I’m taking her to see Dr Gekota, so this will be a long day. I can have the car take you home in the meantime though.”

[“I want to stay with you!”]

[“Oh Sweetie, me too! But her meeting with Dr Heaven Canceller should definitely be private, I think. I’m sure you can understand why.”]

[“Oh! I didn’t think of that! I’m sorry, we can see each other another day.”]

[Well, we can have lunch together today, the three of us. Maybe a nice parfait will make up for it?”]

[“Bribery will get you everywhere! 8-) “]

The girls were all in uniform and went to breakfast, with Hakuta walking along with them shyly. When they got to the door, Hakuta looked like she might bolt, so Shirai actually said, “Could you please push me to our table and sit with me? Misaka and Jasmine will get us our breakfasts, just let them know what you want.”

“No! I should be serving you all! I’m the first year!”

Misaka laughed, “You have me confused with The Queen! I don’t want servants, I want friends. Tell us what you would like, you should eat a little hearty, you had a tough day yesterday.”

“Your session today will be long too, eat some good protein,” Jasmine said kindly.

“Rice omelet and some mackerel, please?” Hakuta said shyly.

“Oh, that sounds good, me too, please,” added Shirai.

“Coming up, Judgemento desu Slacker,” laughed Jasmine.

“HEY!”

The two Level 5s went off to secure the food, leaving the two little ones behind. Shirai looked at Hakuta, “May I ask what is your power?” Shirai said politely.

“It’s not much, I can control my body density. I’m a Level 3.”

“Really?! That’s like a Super Hero power!” Shirai fangirled, “Have you learned to walk through walls yet?”

“Noooo, you think I could learn to do that?”

“It’s in the comic books! Shhhh, don’t tell Sissy and Jasmine I read comic books, they will make fun of me, but it is such a cool power!”

“Not as cool as Teleporting.”

“Don’t put yourself down! Your power is really cool! Just think, you can make yourself as hard as a diamond and no one can break you!”

Hakuta’s face fell and she looked like she would cry. “Why didn’t I think of that when…”

Instantly Shirai was cursing her stupid mouth. She rolled over to Hakuta and hugged her. “Hakuta-san, you never had a chance: when they grabbed you and attacked you it would have prevented you from thinking about your personal reality and being able to use your powers. It’s not your fault!”

“Really?” Hakuta whispered into Shirai’s shoulder.

“I’ve been stabbed and shot doing Judgement work and had to be rescued by someone I don’t like, so yes.”

Shirai took Hakuta’s hand and held it. “We are now your friends and we will help you through this. I will give you my number before we finish breakfast so you can call me too if you need help or anything. I hope to be allowed to start using my powers again soon, so I will be able to get to you quickly if you need anything.”

Hakuta smiled her shy smile. “Thank you.”

Misaka, Jasmine, and Maika came to the table with trays of food and drinks and began setting things down. Jasmine put a plate in front of Hakuta, along with a glass of juice. Maika set down pots of tea and coffee for everyone. She looked at everyone. “May I get you anything else?”

“Thank you, no.”

Maika then lowered her voice, “Jasmine, your fan club is planning something. I’ve tried telling them ‘no’, but I wanted to warn you.”

“Fan club?!” Jasmine started to get up, but was restrained by Misaka and Shirai. Jasmine started to hyperventilate slightly.

Shirai took Jasmine’s hands and looked in her eyes. “Don’t. Just don’t. It’s nothing bad, they are happy about what you did, that’s all. They won’t bother you; we will keep them away. Just be yourself.”

Jasmine calmed down. “Maika, could you please let people know I am not comfortable with things like fan clubs or cliques, please?”

“I will try again, Jasmine-sama.”

Maika walked off to go back to her job.

Jasmine looked down at the table and whispered, “Maybe Mental Out could stop them…”

Misaka slapped her hand on the table sharply, snapping Jasmine’s head up. “I’m going to pretend you never said that, because that is the one thing that would make me truly angry with you.”

Jasmine looked at Misaka miserably, “I’m sorry, I was throwing myself a pity-party and that *was* a disgusting thought. I apologize to you all. I should be better than that.”

Jasmine fumbled in the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a foil flat. She popped out the pill and swallowed it before anyone could say anything. Jasmine looked at the three girls, ashamed.

“Please, please don’t look at me like that!” Jasmine got up and hustled out of the room before they could say anything. 

The other three girls just looked at each other. Hakuta swallowed and looked miserable. “Is this because of me and the fight last night?”

Misaka put her hand on the little girl’s head and patted it. “No, Hakuta, not at all.”

“I know where she went,” said Shirai. “I’ll get her.” Shirai backed her chair up and headed out the door. She got to the semi-hidden bathroom and, sure enough, heard crying. Shirai knocked.

“Jasmine, let me in please.”

Silence.

“Jasmine, please?”

“Leave me alone for a while.”

“Nope, not happening. You would never abandon us like this, so nope.”

Silence.

“Jasmine I’m counting to three and then I will try to blind teleport my way in there. One. Two.”

The door swung open.

“Bitch. You would too,” said Jasmine.

Shirai got up and walked in, she grabbed Jasmine and fiercely hugged her. “No one thinks any less of you, Jasmine. We just worry about you! We want the best for you! I wish I was as brave as you!”

“But your faces!”

“We don’t give a damn that you took a pill, we were worried that the fan club was pushing you into needing one! I’m sure Sissy right now is trying to figure out how to stop whatever they are planning. It took forever to convince people that she didn’t want a fan club either.”

“Oh…I made a scene for nothing.”

“You didn’t make a scene, Jasmine.” Shirai was rubbing Jasmine’s back slowly to help calm her down. She noticed the tall girl’s breathing slowing down and she seemed much calmer. Jasmine was still holding onto Shirai tightly.

Jasmine rested her head on top of Shirai’s then looked down at Shirai’s face for a long moment.

“Get behind me, Satan,” Jasmine whispered as she started to try to let go of Shirai.

“What does that mean? What does out friend Saten have to do with anything?”

Jasmine chuckled, “I keep having this conversation: Satan, not Saten. Satan is the devil and it means that I am being tempted to do something that would feel *so* good, but I absolutely should not because it be *very* wrong.”

“Like what? I heard you say it last night too.”

“Let’s go back to breakfast, I’m too embarrassed.”

“Why did you say it now?” Shirai would not let go of her hug or her question and Jasmine didn’t want to hurt her.

“Because… because I wanted to kiss you. It would be wrong before we have a date. Before you have your date with Misaka…” Jasmine just trailed off.

Shirai stared at Jasmine. “You are very selfish, Jasmine.”

“Huh?”

“Always thinking about others and never about yourself, denying yourself happiness because you want the best outcome for someone else. Maybe sometimes the others want the same thing and, as you always say, ‘if you do something I don’t like, I’ll let you know’.”

Shirai grabbed Jasmine’s head with both hands then gently and thoroughly kissed her lips. Her little arms and hands locked Jasmine’s head into place. After a minute, Shirai released her lip-lock and said, “Consider that my thank you for all you have done for me and a down payment on our upcoming date.”

Shirai then released Jasmine, who was a little breathless, wiggling her butt as she walked back to her wheelchair and then gave a saucy wave as she sped away as quickly as she could in the chair.

“Lord, give me strength.”

Jasmine headed back and finished breakfast in a better mood.

Jasmine and Hakuta got in the car and headed off to pick up Uiharu. “Hakuta, after your session today we are going to see a Doctor about fixing that scar and getting you checked for anything else.”

“Jasmine,” Hakuta whispered, “Um, I don’t money for things like that. I’m a scholarship girl placed here because the Tree Diagram said I had high potential, when I was just a Level 1.”

“Sweetie, don’t worry about that. If there is a bill, it will be taken care of for you.”

“How?”

“Elves!” said Jasmine with a laugh, “Now we are picking up another friend of ours who is another Judgement officer and Shirai’s partner She helped with the investigation of the bullies and is coming with me for the counseling too. I hope you will like her too!”

The car pulled up at Uiharu’s dorm, and she was standing out front, waiting for them. She was holding her flowered headband in her hands and looking nervous. The Marine escort jumped out, saluted Uiharu, with a “Good Morning, Little Marine!” and opened the door of the car for her.

Poor Uiharu blushed, saying “Thank you, Private Sanders,” and she slid into the backseat next to Jasmine.

“You look very pretty this morning, Kazari!” Jasmine exclaimed as she gave Uiharu a little kiss. 

Jasmine turned and indicated the little girl sitting on her other side, “Hakuta Niko, please meet my good friend Uiharu Kazari, Kazari, please meet Hakuta.”

“Very nice to meet you.”

“Please take care of me.”

“Now, the two bravest girls I know have finally met!” Jasmine said causing both girls to blush furiously and squirm.

“Oh,” Hakuta said shyly, “Are you the girl from the picture in the news? You were so brave! I would have been so frightened!”

“But you were smart enough to get around a telepathic block and then be willing to help defeat a gang that was terrorizing you constantly! I’m so afraid of telepaths!” Uiharu said with admiration. “Then, you did what a lot of women won’t do, you actually are helping prosecute them! So amazing!”

Hakuta blushed some more, “Well, Jasmine helped…”

“Uh, uh, you did all that on your own. Don’t put yourself down. I only came in at the very end. You are the hero of your story, Hakuta-chan.” Jasmine gave Hakuta a hug and a kiss on her head.

They arrived at the medical building next to the hospital and got out, walking inside together. “I felt all tingly on my skin just now,” Hakuta said, “Did you feel it too?”

“Oh, Sweetie, I’m sorry, I forgot to warn you,” Jasmine said. “I do that to mask our faces from cameras to protect Kazari from the news drones that are trying to find her. I should have asked you first. I apologize.”

“Oh! That’s ok, I was just worried.”

They walked up to the sign in desk and got checked in for their appointments, as she had promised, Jasmine walked Hakuta to the crisis counselling center for her appointment. “Now, Hakuta-chan, I don’t know how long my appointment will take, so, when you finish, just wait in here for me and I will come pick you up. The three of us are going to have a nice lunch together afterwards, OK?”

Hakuta launched herself at Jasmine and hugged her tightly. “I can’t believe you are doing all this for me!”

“It’s worth it just to see you smile again, Sweetie! Take your time, as long as you need, I will wait for you too, OK?”

Hakuta nodded, took a deep breath, and went inside.

Jasmine saw Uiharu looking at her in awe. “You are just like him,” Uiharu.

“Who?”

“Kamijou!” Uiharu replied as they walked to their appointment, “He always does things for people and only wants a smile in return.”

“That’s a nice thing to say! Thank you!”

They got to the office and sat in the waiting room. Jasmine snapped her fingers ad looked annoyed. “Kazari, I am awful! I forgot! I heard back from both companies and got offers for you! Both good ones too!”

“I forgot too, Jasmine!”

“I did give them to the lawyer to look over, so I wasn’t that far gone at least. We will need to talk about this in detail later when we have some time.”

The two girls went in for their counselling session and it was over two hours long. For Uiharu it was cathartic, she could tell someone who didn’t know her everything she was feeling. Especially her fears of being branded a murderer, how she felt everyone was whispering about her, the feeling of blood on her hands.

For Jasmine it was her chance to talk about actually having been afraid of being killed, despite her powers, and also dealing with the stories of the little girls being raped by the other girls at her school. The new therapist had her notes from her old therapist to work from, which saved some time.

“Jasmine, are you taking your medications daily?”

“No, Ma’am, only episodically, like when I have a panic attack or can’t sleep.”

“You realize that reduces greatly their efficacy?”

“Yes Ma’am, but it keeps me from feeling like a zombie too.”

“If I can find something new for you to try with less or no side effects would you be willing to try it?”

Jasmine hesitated. Then, Uiharu slipped her little hand in Jasmine’s and squeezed. “Ma’am, I won’t lie to you. I hate taking pills for a few reasons: for one, they make me feel off and unbalanced; two, they make feel like a failure. Like I can’t fix myself.”

“Let me see what I can find. If what I find is not better, then we will stick with what you are currently using, OK?”

“Yes Ma’am. If you find something with less side effects, I would at least be willing to try. I just don’t want to be a zombie. That’s not living. That’s just existing, and I’ve done that already.”

The therapist gave them both exercises to do to help them and then made appointments for them the following week, but for after school. She then asked Uiharu to step out of the room for a moment, which Uiharu reluctantly did. The therapist then asked Jasmine a question she wasn’t ready for: “Jasmine, you just started dating again you said. But you have only talked about Uiharu. Are you planning on settling down with her, she is a lovely girl or will you be dating others?”

“Ma’am, she is really sweet, but I have another date this Friday with a different girl, I’m waiting for another girl to decide if and when she will go out with me, and I may possibly ask a different one out as well. Also, there is a boy I would like to ask out, but Uiharu and my sempai are both interested in him and I don’t want to hurt their feelings by asking him out too.”

The therapist raised an eyebrow, “A boy?”

“I think I am bi, but don’t know, but would like to see. He is the only boy I have met so far who is nice.”

“How are you handling trying romance again?”

“It’s…hard. I keep seeing Jenn’s face, especially in my sleep. My one roommate has red hair and I actually grabbed her in my sleep and dragged her into bed with me. Fortunately she woke me up before…”

“You might have gotten sexual with her?”

“She’s the girl I asked out who hasn’t given me an answer for sure yet, Ma’am and I am really attracted to her.”

“Are you afraid of being hurt?”

“No, more afraid of hurting someone.”

“OK, Jasmine, good session. You have my number, call if you need to talk.”

Jasmine went out in the hall and found Uiharu sitting waiting for her looking sad. “What’s wrong, Sweetie?” Jasmine asked.

“Were you talking about me and didn’t want me to know?” Uiharu looked like she might cry.

Jasmine blurred the two of them and took Uiharu by the hand and virtually dragged her into the lady’s room and locked the door. First she kissed Uiharu thoroughly, causing Uiharu to blush again. “I wanted to do that, but not in front of everyone, so I wouldn’t embarrass you like I always do. Next, she wanted to know how I was handling starting to date again and my emotions. I think she was worried, especially since I am not taking the medications like I should.”

“Ohhhhh.” 

“Therapists always ask relationship questions separately so as to not embarrass the other person, that’s all. When I told her about your leather outfit, whips, and dungeon fetish she was a little surprised…”

*SHRIEK!*

“You! Horrible! Mean!”

“I wish I had taken a picture of your face just now!” Jasmine laughed.

“I want TWO parfaits for that!”

“That’s fair….” Jasmine allowed. 

There was a silence for a moment.

“Kazari, if I bought you a leather outfit like that, would you wear it, just for me?”

*SHRIEK!*

It took more than a few kisses, pets, and promises of a parfait to get the red out of Uiharu’s face so she could leave the bathroom to go pick up Hakuta. Uiharu had a dark cloud over her head and was trying to act like she was in a snit until Jasmine threatened tickles, then Uiharu gave up the act and laughed.

“Wait until our next date movie night in,” said Jasmine, “Have I got an old, old movie to show you!”

“I’m afraid.”

They got to the Crisis Counselling Center to find that Hakuta was still in her session, so they sat down to wait some more. So, Jasmine pulled out her phone. “OK, Sweetie, here the scoop. Both companies are offering good deals. Both are willing to take a risk on you and let you be your own CEO, with their advisement, which is great for you, especially when you go to University. Planet Gurl is offering you fifteen percent net overall, twenty-five percent on anything you design. Industry scale on anything you model, fifty percent bonus if you can get me to model with you. One hundred percent bonus for swimsuit or lingerie modeling. All travel paid; all ancillaries paid. You own fifty-two percent of your company, they will own the rest, giving you cash for your start up.”

Uiharu’s eyes were bugging out.

“Les Chic is offering eighteen percent gross, twenty percent on anything you design or *help* design. Industry scale plus ten on modeling; fifty percent bonus if you get me to model with you. Two hundred percent bonus for swimsuit of lingerie modeling. All travel paid either biz or first class, all ancillaries paid. You own fifty-five percent; they own the rest.”

“My head is spinning!”

“We will talk later, here comes Hakuta. Hi Sweetie, how was it?”

Hakuta just crawled up into Jasmine’s lap and put her arms around Jasmine’s neck. She hid her face in Jasmine’s shoulder. “It was so scary!” Hakuta mumbled. Jasmine wrapped her arms around the little girl who was shivering.

“What happened?” asked Jasmine softly.

“It was like reliving it,” Hakuta whispered, “But she helped me understand it wasn’t my fault that I didn’t fight back, that they hurt me.”

“Are you ok with me touching you?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes,” Hakuta answered, “Hold me!”

“When are you coming back again?”

“Tomorrow,” Hakuta said, “Probably every day this week.”

“So it sounds like you really connected well with your counselor.”

“I think so, she was very kind and understanding.”

“Can I hug you too” asked Uiharu softly.

Hakuta nodded shyly. Uiharu moved slowly and put her arms around Hakuta’s middle and gently hugged her. “Let’s make a pact,” Uiharu said, “Like the Three Musketeers, we will support each other through these crises: All for One and One for All. Let’s exchange numbers and if anyone of us has a problem, the other two come to help. Deal?”

“Deal!” chorused Hakuta and Jasmine. 

They quickly exchanged numbers and then left, with Jasmine masking their faces again, to catch the ride for lunch to Josephs. Lunch and Parfaits were enjoyed by all, with the talks kept light about school and classes. The car dropped Jasmine and Hakuta off at the hospital and then left to take Uiharu home.

Hakuta noticed Jasmine was shaking outside the hospital and was noticeably reluctant to enter. “Are you ok, Jasmine?”

“I just don’t like hospitals, Hakuta-chan, but I will be brave for you!”

This time it was Jasmine who was shaking and Hakuta who was comforting as they went to the check-in desk. “We’re here to see Dr Heaven Canceller, please.”

“Ah, yes, Ms. Hickok, you remember where his office is? OK, please proceed there, he is waiting for you.”

Jasmine clutched her all access pass with one hand and Hakuta’s hand with the other as they walked to the Doctor’s office. 

“Ah, the ferocious Body Guard, although I think that may apply to your little friend today. Come in, please!”

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, Doctor,” Jasmine said, “This is my newest friend and kouhai, Hakuta Niko. Hakuta-chan, this is Dr Heaven Canceller, the only Doctor I trust.”

“High praise indeed,” chuckled the Doctor. “How can I help you both?”

Hakuta was holding Jasmine’s hand tightly. Jasmine looked at her. “Do you mind if I start for you?”

Hakuta shook her head.

“Doctor, a vicious gang was preying on little girls like Hakuta-chan and then using a telepath to block them from being able to tell anyone about their suffering. Hakuta was smart enough to get around the telepathic block to let me know, and then Mental Out, RailGun, and I were led by this brave girl to the gang and were able to turn them over to Anti-Skill.”

The Doctor leaned forward to Hakuta and smiled kindly, “You are one of the bravest girls I’ve met to be willing to do something like that! And to get three Level 5s to follow your lead!”

Hakuta smiled shyly at him. 

Jasmine closed his office door and lowered her voice. “Doctor, she was raped by two of the girls, who left scars on her body that are visible, but I am also worried about…other damage. I know only you, but you work miracles. Hakuta, I think, trusts me. And I trust you. If she agrees, would you be willing to examine her and see if you can do something for her scars and see if she has other…issues?”

Hakuta was deeply red. “Come here, Sweetie!” Hakuta crawled into Jasmine’s strong arms again. “You don’t have to so this if you don’t want to, but, as much as I hate Doctors, hospitals, clinic’s or anything, I trust this man.”

Hakuta looked at the Doctor with big eyes. “Can Jasmine stay with me?”

“Like I could keep her away!” Doctor Heaven Canceller laughed. “Young Hakuta-san, when her friend Shirai was here and a nurse did something Jasmine didn’t like, we thought she was going to blow up the hospital! A security guard tried to stop her from being with Shirai and Jasmine electrocuted him without even slowing down.”

Hakuta’s mouth made an ‘O’ and she looked at Jasmine who was totally red. “I apologized afterwards.”

“Let’s go to the examination room, I will call for a nurse while you take off all your clothes and change into a gown. Jasmine can stay with you, I promise. Do you want her to hear your diagnosis too?”

Hakuta nodded.

“Fill out this form, change, and hang the form outside the room when you are done so we know you are ready.”

“Hai.”

Jasmine acted as Hakuta’s secretary, to save time, filling out the form while Hakuta took off her uniform and put on the gown. Jasmine faced away from her to give her privacy while Hakuta changed. 

“Thank you,” Hakuta said shyly after she was in her gown.

“Hakuta, have you started your periods yet? It’s the last question.”

Hakuta turned red. “Nnn-no, I’m only twelve, so soon, maybe?”

“Don’t worry and don’t be in a hurry, Sweetie. Ready?”

“Uh huh.”

Jasmine hung the clipboard outside and helped Hakuta onto the table. Jasmine sat on the chair next to the table and held Hakuta’s hand. The Nurse came in, introduced herself, and took Hakuta’s blood pressure, temperature, and all the other medical things that needed doing. Once she finished, she pushed a button on the wall and the Doctor came in.

“OK, Hakuta-chan. Show me the wound, first.” 

Hakuta showed him the mark. He grimaced. “OK, Hakuta-chan, I will tell you every step of the way if and when I am going to touch you, OK? If you are afraid, or want a break you tell me.”

“Thank you,” Hakuta said in a small, scared voice.

Jasmine leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I’m right here for you, Sweetie. He means it. Just say if you need a break or anything, OK? I’ll protect you too!”

The Doctor examined it, took photos, measurements, and true to his word, always gave Hakuta a chance to object first. When he finished with the scar, he asked, “What else happened that night?”

Hakuta squirmed and blushed. “They pushed their hands, their whole hands inside me,” she whispered, “I screamed and screamed and fainted from the pain. I was bleeding the next morning and they laughed at me.”

“I am so sorry to hear that, Hakuta. Were you ever examined by a Doctor?”

“No,” she whispered shamefacedly, “I was too humiliated and the telepath had blocked me.”

“Will you allow me to check you? If you were bleeding, they may have hurt you internally.”

Hakuta looked at Jasmine who nodded at her. “OK,” she whispered.

The Doctor got her through the internal exam with no discomfort and minimal embarrassment. Jasmine held her hand and stroked her head the whole time.

“Hakuta-chan, go ahead and dress. We will meet in my office and go over everything.” He left the room.

“I’ll be right outside the door while you change so you can have some privacy, Sweetie.”

“Stay.”

“Are you sure?”

Hakuta nodded vigorously. She started to take off her gown and Jasmine turned her back. “You are being kind, Jasmine. I love that you are being so respectful.”

Jasmine could hear Hakuta dressing. “Hakuta, I can’t imagine what you went through, I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I’m ready, let’s see what the Doctor says.”

“Maika, who are leading this fanclub? Can I talk to them?” Misaka asked at lunchtime.

“I don’t really know, Misaka-san. I only hear the groups talking. I wouldn’t know who to approach to stop it.” Maika said and she walked away.

“Misaka,” Shirai said, “You need to do a Jasmine.”

“Oh, I can’t! I’m not that brave.”

“She would do it for you.” Shirai stared at Misaka.

“But I lose my temper!”

“So don’t!”

Misaka gathered her courage and stood up just as there was a quiet moment in the Café. “Hello!” Misaka called out. “Excuse me! I’m sorry to interrupt. I know I don’t speak up in here, but today I’m going to make an exception and ask everyone to list to me for just a moment please. Thank you. As you all know, Jasmine-san is my kouhai and roommate and I am very proud of her.”

Misaka looked around the room and started to sweat because everyone was staring at her intently. “Now, I understand she has made some people here happy with her and they have formed a fan club and might be planning some sort of surprise for her. I want to ask you to please not do that. She loved the cards and letters you all left for her privately at our door. But she is actually shy; yes I know, hard to believe, and fan clubs make her nervous. Could you please just continue with leaving her note and letters? You would be doing her a kindness. Thank you!”

Misaka sat down again, knowing her face was super red. Shirai patted her on the back and said, “Pretty good, I hope it works.”

“I don’t know how Jasmine can do it when she stands up like that,” Misaka muttered.

“The scar we can remove, but the treatment will be slightly painful. You will have to wear a sling on your right arm for a week to minimize motion and special compression garment as well. But, the treatment will eliminate ninety-nine percent of the scar tissue leaving behind virtually nothing to be seen. It is an outpatient procedure taking about two hours.”

Hakuta was very happy to hear about that and had a big smile.

“Now, Hakuta-chan for the not so nice news. You have some tearing damage from the sexual assault. Left untreated it would probably make future sexual relations for you very painful, if not impossible. I realize you are only twelve years old now and that time may seem far away, but the surgery is best done now, before the scarring becomes more difficult to treat.”

Hakuta looked devastated and was almost crushing Jasmine’s hand.

“This surgery would be in-patient; you would come on Friday after classes, I would operate first thing Saturday Morning and, barring any complications, you would be back to school the following Monday. The procedure is a combination of surgery and stem cells and, when I finish, it will be almost like the assault never happened.”

“Can I have some time to think about it, Doctor? I do want to do the scar right away.”

“We can do it now, if you like. You would still make curfew.”

“Can Jasmine stay with me?”

The Doctor laughed, “Young Hakuta-chan, I would need at least two other Level 5s to stand a chance of moving her from your side.”

Hakuta looked up at Jasmine, who chuckled and said, “Depends on which Level 5s, Doctor.”

Two hours later, wincing slightly from the discomfort of the pressure garment, Hakuta and Jasmine left the hospital. Jasmine carried the bag of medications Hakuta needed to take.

“OK, we have to check in with Dorm Mother first. Then I texted my sempais and they got us some dinner and brought it to the room for us, so we will have a little picnic. Are you staying with me tonight, or do you want your own bed?”

“Can we stay in my room so I don’t have to climb up?”

“Will your roommate mind?”

“No, she has been very kind to me through all this.”

“OK, dinner my room, sleep in yours.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, Jasmine. It means a lot to know someone cares.”

Dorm Mother was very kind and fussed over Hakuta sweetly. Hakuta gave her all the paperwork the Doctor had given her. Hakuta told her that the Doctor had filed a supplemental form with Anti-Skill about what he had found.

“All those girls have been expelled are prohibited from school grounds, Hakuta-chan. You are safe here. I see you have been offered further surgery. Please let me know what I can do to help you.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother.”

When Jasmine opened the door to the room and Hakuta entered, Shirai cried out, “What happened, Hakuta! Were you attacked?”

Shirai and Misaka ran over to the little girl and looked for bruises. 

“I had a surgery for a scar from my attack,” Hakuta said shyly.

“Oh,” said Misaka, “Are you in pain? Can we help you?”

“Actually we’re hungry, senpai,” Jasmine said with a chuckle, “Look at little Hakuta-chan, she’s malnourished, like Shirai!”

Shirai blushed. “We waited to eat with you both,” Shirai said as she and Misaka pulled out trays of food and set them on the floor like a picnic.

They all sat down, grabbed chopsticks, and dug in. Hakuta had a little difficulty, but managed.

“Can we ask how it went today, at least generally, Jasmine?” Misaka asked.

Jasmine sighed. “It was as tough as I thought it would be, a lot of bad memories were dredged up and I was given coping exercise homework. The therapist wants me to take my medicine all the time, but I told her I won’t. So she is looking for a different medicine for me.”

“Why won’t you take it?” cried Shirai, “If it’s supposed to help you!”

“It turns me into a zombie. I just…function, no soul, no joy, just living. Almost as bad as…”

Shirai grabbed Jasmine and held her. “Don’t say it! Don’t think it!” Shirai hugged her fiercely.

Misaka asked, “Can we do anything to help?”

Jasmine choked up a little, “Just keep being my friends, that’s enough.”

After dinner was completed, Jasmine packed her pajamas and workout clothes in a small bag. “OK, sempais, I’m crashing tonight in Princess Hakuta’s room, but I will be here bright and early to make sure we exercise. I think someone is getting what we call ‘thigh cheese’ in the US from sitting in a wheelchair all day instead of trying to at least walk around the track.”

“HEY!” Shirai shouted, then surreptitiously started looking at her thighs for whatever ‘thigh cheese’ might be.

Hakuta just giggled at the antics, then realized the three girls were looking at her…with smiles.

“Jasmine, your cute little friend is laughing, but we notice you aren’t making her exercise with us,” Misaka said gently, trying not to scare Hakuta.

“Yes, shouldn’t she be joining us too? She could walk with me and keep me company while you and Sissy try to run each other into the ground,” Shirai added.

“Hakuta, I’m sorry, that was rude of me not to invite you. Would you like to join us? We generally start on the track, then do weight training, cardio, and even some sparring. Once you are healed, Shirai and I could teach you some self-defense, if you wanted.”

“Really? I can exercise with all of you?” Hakuta’s eyes lit up.

“One rule,” said Misaka gently, “You cannot form a fan club.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“OK, I will wake you up and you will come with us tomorrow. You can walk with Shirai and keep her company while I show Misaka my dust.”

“Grrrrrrrrr.”

“Penalty game is coming…that reminds me, I need to see what colors the Queen wants her Mani-Pedi.”

Misaka blanched, “You weren’t serious…you wouldn’t…”

“Oh, revenge is a dish best served cold, sempai. Maybe you should practice so you do a good job. Shirai could be your practice subject.”

“You… Evil… Grrrrr…” Misaka flopped on her back on her bed.

“I like a French Manicure, Sissy!”

*SHRIEK!*

Hakuta, Shirai, and Jasmine were off in gales of laughter while Misaka just pulled her pillow over her face.

From the door, “GIRLS!”

“Sorry Dorm Mother!” in a chorus.

“My room isn’t fancy like yours; please don’t be disappointed,” said Hakuta as she led Jasmine to the door.

“If you are in it, it will be pretty as can be,” Jasmine said. She stopped for a moment in the hallway. There was no one around. “Can I ask you something?”

“OK,” said Hakuta nervously. 

“I don’t think I told you specifically, but I will now. I like girls. My preference is girls, not boys,” Jasmine took a deep breath, “Does that bother you, especially after what happened?”

“I kind of figured, especially after last night,” Hakuta smiled. “I don’t know which I like, but I know I like you, Jasmine-sama.”

“You are too sweet, Hakuta-chan. Will your roommate mind my dropping in like this?”

Hakuta giggled, “I think she will be overwhelmed that a Level 5 is in our room.”

“Oh God!”

“Ishika? Are you there?”

“Niko! Are you all right? Your arm! Were you hurt last night? I heard about the fight! They arrested the girls! You were with all the Level 5s! Were they nice?” She stopped for a breath and then saw Jasmine in the hallway, looking at her with amusement.

“Oh! Oh! You brought a Level 5 to our room! I’m a mess! I’m in my pajamas! My hair! Why didn’t you warn me?!”

“Fujimoro Ishika, please meet my new friend and sempai Hickok-sama Jasmine. Jasmine, my easily flustered roommate Fujimoro Ishika.”

If Fujimoro bowed any deeper, her head would be touching her toes. “An honor, Six… I mean Hickok-sama.” Then, whispering to herself, “Baka, baka, baka, calling her SixGun.”

Jasmine laughed and bowed back. “Sweetie, I call myself SixGun, don’t worry! The honor is mine to meet the roommate taking such good care of Hakuta-chan. May I come in?”

“Ugh, my manners! Please,” Fujimoro was almost shaking, she grabbed Hakuta, “What happened? You were gone so long?”

“Well, I met Jasmine-sama last night. We were going to meet Mental Out to see about removing the telepathic block when the evil girls tried to ambush us. But Jasmine protected me, then Mental Out and Railgun came to help and the girls were all arrested. They’ve all been expelled. Mental Out got rid of my block.”

“Wow!”

“Everyone was so nice! I stayed with Jasmine and Misaka last night. Then I went for counselling and a Doctor appointment today.”

“So, your arm?”

“He got rid of my scar.”

Fujimoro clapped her hands: “I’m so happy for you! I know it was bothering you.”

“With your permission, I will be staying tonight to take care of Hakuta-chan.”

“You…spending the night…Level 5…”

“Breath Ishika, breath,” Hakuta said with a laugh.

“Fujimoro-chan, please don’t put me on a pedestal, I’m just like you. I tell bad jokes, pull pranks, get in trouble with Dorm Mother.”

Fujimoro was fanning herself.

“Let’s change for bed, Jasmine. You can go first, bathroom is there.”

“Thanks!” Jasmine took her bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hakuta sat next to Fujimoro on her bed. “I can’t believe you are hanging out with Level 5s!” Fujimoro exclaimed. 

“It’s not that different than being with you, they are really nice and pretty normal, you’ll see.”

Jasmine came back out again. “Do you want me to teach Fujimoro-chan how to help you with your bandages?”

“Please.”

Jasmine woke up with her alarm the next morning, a little confused until she remembered she was in Hakuta’s room. Hakuta was curled in a ball next to Jasmine, under the covers. Jasmine stretched and got up quietly, going to the bathroom to wash her face and quickly change to her running clothes and gym uniform. She then went back and gently woke up Hakuta.

“Already?” Hakuta asked, yawning.

“If you are not up to it, with the surgery, that’s ok, Sweetie.”

“No! I’m going too, let me just go change.”

Five minutes later, Hakuta was dressed and ready. They made their way to Jasmine’s room and entered. As she suspected, Misaka and Shirai were still in bed, apparently seeking that extra five minutes. Jasmine cued up a song on her phone and let it rip: a clarion call bugle sounded in the dorm room, playing “Reveille” startling both sleeping beauties awake. Unpleasantly.

Jasmine’s laughter and Hakuta’s fearful chuckles were met by vows of vengeance and fists being shaken.

“What, you thought I would be late?” Jasmine laughed as Misaka started to get out of bed. As she stood up, Shirai raced into the bathroom and locked the door.

“HEY!”

“Ya snooze, ya lose!”

Misaka flopped on her bed again.

“You ready for Saturday, sempai?” Jasmine asked in a low voice.

“I’m really nervous,” Misaka admitted.

“So is she. Don’t worry, just be yourselves. Treat her like you would like to be treated. You will have an amazing time.”

“What if she…you know…” 

“Wants a good night kiss?” Jasmine said innocently. “If it feels right, then kiss. If not, then hug. You already gave her your first kiss.”

“No, you know what I mean,” Misaka said with exasperation.

Jasmine looked at her with disappointment. “Misaka, this is her last chance to make a good first impression on you. She is going to be the perfect lady and treat you like a Princess. Please, let her spoil you, don’t be a Tsundere. Don’t ruin her dream date.”

After the workout, the girls went to the showers. Shirai was wiped out and Jasmine actually carried her there in a Princess carry, much to Shirai’s embarrassment. When Jasmine walked by the others to the showers in her usual manner, and Hakuta stared with her jaw open; Misaka and Shirai said in unison, “You get used to it.”

“Such self-confidence!”

Shirai got a text during her last class. She carefully opened her phone.

[“Do you have coaching again today after class? J”]

[“Yes, why?”]

[“Meet me after, for espresso at the Italian place?”]

[“Sure!”]

“Hello, this is my phone. Hello?”

“Hi Index, this is Jasmine, how are you?”

“Jasmine! I’m hungry! Stupid Touma left me no food again!”

“Oh, Sweetie. I’m busy today, but can I come over tomorrow and take you someplace to eat and have that talk we missed?”

“Yay! I would love that, Jasmine!”

“OK, four PM tomorrow, OK?”

“OK!”

Jasmine headed out towards the Gardens, so she could meet Shirai at the Caffe. She heard Hakuta’s voice, “But she doesn’t like fan clubs, she told me so. Please don’t do this.”

“Hakuta, don’t make things up. Level 5s don’t talk to first years like us, they don’t know we exist.”

Jasmine came around the corner and found Hakuta with six other first years in the hallway. “Hakuta-chan! How is my kouhai? Feeling better today?”

The other girls’ jaws dropped.

“I’m feeling better, Jasmine, thank you.” Hakuta looked around, “My manners! These are my classmates: Yama Ami; Kanto Rumi; Shuzui Momo; Suzuki Uta; Yamana Miya; and Shiho Futaba.”

The girls all bowed and Jasmine returned the bow. “It is my pleasure to meet Hakuta-chan’s friends. Hakuta, will you be joining us for dinner at our table tonight?”

If Hakuta could glow any brighter, she would have rivaled Jasmine’s output. “Yes, thank you, I will.”

“Excellent, see you then. Bye ladies, nice to meet you!” Jasmine smiled and waved as she walked off. 

Once she was out of sight, the girls squealed with delight. “Oh my God, she is so nice!”

“You get to have dinner with her, RailGun, and Shirai? I am soooo jealous.”

“Now, do you believe me when I say that she doesn’t like fan clubs?”

“OK, no party, we will do something simple.”

Jasmine was sipping her espresso when Shirai arrived, looking wiped.

“How did it go?” asked Jasmine, concerned.

“Awful, it’s like I’m barely a Level 2 again,” said Shirai sadly. “My control is so horrible I’m still not allowed to use my abilities except when being coached.”

Jasmine reached out and took her hand. “It will come back; you are going to do it. Can I help you with practicing or anything?”

“Thank you. Why did you want to meet?”

“Are you ready for Saturday?”

“I’m so nervous. Plus, my plan to go to the park, then a fancy dinner. How will we do it? Where will we change clothes?”

“Deep breaths, Shirai. You go to the park in Uniform, like the rules state. Have fun on the rides, play some games, eat fried foods. Then, take a cab back to the school. Shower up and change into your nice clothes, and go out for your nice dinner and then sweets.”

“That’s so smart!”

“What are you wearing? I know Misaka promised the blue dress, and I’ll remind her for you.”

“I don’t know!”

“OK, listen to the model. You want to be demure and sweet. Remember “Honey”. Misaka’s dress is beautiful and elegant, you want to match, but not compete. Her dress is off the shoulders. Sweetie, your best feature are your legs, so something not too short, not too frilly, that shows them off. You want longer than our uniform skirt, maybe just above the knee.”

“My green dress!”

“Oh, green with red hair, perfect. Show me when we get to the room and Misaka isn’t around. Now, listen, I will sleep elsewhere Saturday night, so you have privacy. Remember, this is your last chance to make a good first impression on Misaka, so treat her like gold, like your Queen. Don’t force anything, like a goodnight kiss or anything else.”

Shirai blushed.

“Remember, your ultimate goal! To earn a second date! And a third!”

Shirai looked at Jasmine with big eyes and took a sip of her espresso. “You’re amazing, Jasmine. I could never be like you, putting aside my happiness to help the person I’m interested in win the girl of their dreams.”

“Let me stand your question on its head.”

“But I didn’t ask a question.”

“Oh, you did,” Jasmine smiled, “Let’s say I aggressively pursued you until you gave up on Misaka without her ever going out with you and we became an item. Like I once was…well, you know. Anyhow, in the back of your head would always be the question of, ‘Did I give up too soon? Maybe I could have dated Misaka’ and it would have poisoned any relationship we might have had, even subconsciously.”

Shirai jerked.

“I would rather lose you honestly to Misaka and have you live your dream, ending up with a smile on your face.”

Shirai facepalmed, “You sound like that ape.”

“That’s the second time I think I’ve been complimented like that,” Jasmine smiled.

“But, what about you, Jasmine? Where is your happiness?”

“I’ll find it, Sweetie. I’m in no rush. Much as I really would like to date you, I want to date around. I want put myself out there for a while. Imouto on Friday. I’m meeting with Index tomorrow about something else, but I will see if she might be interested in a date.”

“The weird, biting Nun?!”

“She’s interesting and I wouldn’t mind getting to know her.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Shirai, I ask enough nosey ones.”

“Do you have a ‘type’? Is there a body type you like? So far you have been all over the place.”

“Nooooo, I think I am really attracted to the person. Looks don’t really matter, personality does. I would rather spend the rest of my life with someone I can talk intelligently with, that has drive to succeed, will to go out and do things, than a pretty face who can only put on makeup and giggle.”

“Jasmine, are you still thinking about asking out the A…Kamijou?”

Jasmine let out a heavy sigh. “Shirai, I want to ask him out more than ever, but I can’t. For reasons I won’t tell you, I can’t. I have my code and I won’t break it.”

Jasmine’s phone rang. “Excuse me! Hello?”

“Misaka Imouto is calling for Jasmine and has hopefully reached the correct number Misaka Imouto says cautiously.”

“Imouto! How are you? This is Jasmine.”

“Misaka Imouto is optimal, thank you and hopes that Friend Jasmine is also optimal.”

“I am, thank you. Are you calling to confirm our date for Friday?”

“Yes Misaka Imouto says positively thrilled to finally be going out with Jasmine.”

Jasmine stopped for a moment to parse that sentence.

“I cannot wait to go out with you as well, Imouto.”

“Misaka Imouto called to ask what the dress code would be for Friday Misaka Imouto says wishing to dress appropriately.”

“Since this is your first date, I want to make it very special, so think formal. I will be wearing a nice dress, but not a gown, Misaka Imouto for our date. But we will also be going target shooting, so I will be wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt first and then change at your apartment, if you do not mind.”

“Misaka Imouto will gladly allow Friend Jasmine to change at the apartment while Imouto changes as well Misaka Imouto agrees.”

“Nice! I will see you Friday at four PM?”

“Misaka Imouto agrees.”

When she hung up, Shirai asked, “Is she excited?”

“I think yes. She’s never had a date and is anxious to make a good impression, I think.”

Jasmine and Shirai started walking back to their dorm. Jasmine looked at her watch. “We should go straight to dinner, Shirai.”

“OK.” Shirai reached out and took Jasmine’s hand and laced her fingers together with Jasmine’s. Jasmine looked at Shirai, who just smiled. 

When they arrived at the dorm, they released each other’s hands and entered, heading to the Café. Hakuta was waiting outside the door, and smiled when she saw Jasmine. “Hakuta-chan, thank you for waiting for me!”

“What happened to your arm?” Shirai asked, “Are you ok? Nobody bullied you, did they?”

Hakuta blushed, “I had surgery so have to rest my right arm and not pull on the surgical site.”

“Ah, ok then. You are our friend now, no one is allowed to bully you.”

The three girls went in the Café and made their way to the Level 5s’ usual table. Before Jasmine could say anything, Hakuta ran off to get tea for the table. Shirai and Jasmine waited for Misaka to join them. Hakuta came back with two pots of tea and four cups, set it out on the table, and poured for everyone. They sat there sipping their tea. A first-year girl came up and shyly gave an envelope to Jasmine and then literally ran away blushing.

Jasmine looked around; Shirai shrugged. Jasmine opened the envelope and it was a Thank You card. It was signed. Misaka arrived, “Sorry I’m late, shall we go get dinner?”

The four of them ate, but girls occasionally would come up and give envelopes to Jasmine, who would accept them with thanks. She ended up with over a fifteen envelopes that she took back to the room to read. Hakuta went to her room for the night, promising to call if she needed anything.

When the three girls got back to their room, Misaka excused herself to take a bath. As soon as she was in the bathroom, Shirai showed Jasmine the dress she wanted to wear and Jasmine thought it was beautiful. “Good choice! It will show off your butt and legs nicely.”

Shirai smiled happily.

“Now, let’s work on your teleporting.”

“But, I can’t! Only with my coach!”

“I’m going to help you with a skill that will improve your next session, if you trust me.”

“I’ll do almost anything.”

“OK, sit here on the floor and make yourself comfortable.” Jasmine lit a candle and put it in front of Shirai. Jasmine then dimmed the lights. “I’m going to teach you centering. The quick and dirty way.”

Jasmine sat across from Shirai. “Now, Sweetie, keep your eyes on the candle’s flame and slow your breathing down to match mine. Slower. Good. Concentrate on your breathing. Good. Now, close your eyes, but try to see the candle in your mind’s eye.”

Jasmine looked at Shirai who was breathing very slowly now. “OK, feel the air moving around you. Good. Now, listen to your heartbeat. Try to keep it slow and steady. Good. Now, open your eyes.”

Shirai’s eyes were clear. “Wow, that helped. I don’t feel desperate anymore.”

“You can do it without the candle after this, just do it a few minutes before your coaching session.”

“Thank you, Jasmine. Thank you for everything. I wish…” 

Jasmine put her hand over Shirai’s mouth, “Don’t. Just…don’t. Just get that second date.”

Jasmine got up. “I’m going to the roof. I’ll go last for showers, so you can go after Senpai.”

Jasmine went out the window leaving Shirai with her thoughts.

Jasmine sat in the lotus position for ten minutes to center herself and calm her thoughts. She then called Hakuta.

“Sweetie? I didn’t want to ask about the counselling with the others listening, but how did it go? Oh good, that’s good. OK, call if you need anything, any time. Bye Sweetie.”

Jasmine sat still and breathed deeply. She then made another call.

“Jasmine!”

“Kazari, how are you?”

“I miss you, Jasmine.”

“Really?”

“I really like being with you.”

“Oh Sweetie, thank you. I actually called to go over the offers with you. Did you get them?”

“Yes, they both look similar, but I’m not sure which is better.”

“I’ll be honest, I’m better friends with the people at Le Chic, but their offer is really better. Their offer of a percentage of the gross not net is better for you. Plus, anything you help to design, so if you give opinions or make design changes, you get more money. Of course, I can be persuaded to model with you, I think.”  
“Oh, what would I need to do?”

“Two words: leather outfit.”

*SHRIEK!*

Jasmine almost went deaf from that one.

“I can’t believe someone as pretty as you, finds a little boy like me attractive,” Uiharu said softly.

“We had this talk! Little, yes. Boy, hail to the no! Are you fishing for compliments, Missy? Do you want me to tell you how cute your little bubble-butt is? How hard it is for me to resist you when you turn into Shirai?”

“Thtop! I’m blushing.”

“I think our next date may have to wait until after you teach your class, but I can’t wait because it will put us closer to the magic number of three or four.”

“OK, let’s take the deal with Le Chic and see when we can sign.”

“I’ll text them now.”

“Let me know, Jasmine.”

[“What took you so long? You know I love you more!”]

[“That’s why we are taking your deal.”]

[“You’re still my favorite!”]

[“You hussy! I know you say that to all the girls!”]

[“I’m overnighting the contracts, get them signed ASAP. There are also design sketches for her to sign off on. Please tell me you will model with her!”]

[“Her first shoot, to introduce her and her products to the world, should be just her I think. I can model in the second or third to help gain or maintain traction.”]

[“Good idea. We are working on her legend now and I will send it for approval as well.”]

[“What are the designs?”]

[“Daring Girl dresses for play and adventure.”]

[“You rock!”]

[“I know. Ciao!”]

*Ring*

“Hello?”

“Kazari, contracts are on their way along with preliminary designs for you to approve in your first act as CEO of Daring Girl Brands.”

“Oh! Oh! Wow! When?” 

“Hopefully thirty-six hours.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Jasmine.”

“Don’t thank me yet! Let’s see how this goes.”

The package had not yet arrived at the Embassy on Wednesday, so Jasmine set off on a walk after classes to meet Index for their chat and snack. Having been seen the little Nun’s legendary appetite in action, Jasmine was weighing her options on where to go. Then remembering she wanted privacy, she ordered a variety of goods to be delivered to Kamijou’s dorm room instead.

Jasmine arrived and knocked politely at the door. “Index, it’s Jasmine,” she announced herself, and then Index opened the door cautiously. “Jasmine!” Index cried, launching herself at the much taller girl and giving her a hug. They both went in. 

“Index, I have food being delivered soon, can I set the table for us?”

“We can do it together!” Index said and led Jasmine to the kitchen. The quickly set the little table and then there was a knock. Jasmine answered and took the many packages of good smelling food into the living room. She noticed that Index was almost levitating from happiness over the smell of the food. Jasmine distributed the food on the table and they both sat down and dug in. 

Jasmine wasn’t that hungry but thought Index was cute as to how much she could eat. And how much she could eat at once. After Index had slowed down and went into digestion mode, Jasmine started. “Index, I need to ask your guidance on a magical matter. It’s a hypothetical type question.”

“Okay, Jasmine.”

“Just like normal people, can Magic people be both good and bad, or evil, if you will.”

“Of course, it’s not the magic itself that is evil, per se, although there are evil types of magic. Magic is a tool, like a knife or hammer. It’s how the person uses it. If a person is evil and uses it for evil that makes it evil.”

“So, can items be magical too and have powers? Or grant powers to people like in the fairy tales?”

“That’s a more difficult question. Items can be magic, they can grant powers, but they can also possess a person and try to take over their soul or corrupt the person’s soul. Some of the grimoires are like that. Most items, are tools though; neither good nor evil. It is their user that makes their use good or evil.”

“So, if someone found an item of power, but was using it for good, and it did not change them in any way…”

“Then that item would not be evil, most likely. Evil likes to strike fast and hard, generally.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“As long as it isn’t about evil, I will keep it.”

“What about the Hammer of Thor?”

Index rocked back on her heels for a moment and thought. “That is a legendary item, long thought lost. It supposedly can only be wielded by someone of the utmost purity of heart, so no, it would not be evil. It would reject anyone evil trying to use it as well. Why?”

“Would it have any markings on it?”

“Oh yes, ruins that spell out…”

““Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor”?”

“How, how did you know?” gasped Index.

“Lucky guess?” 

“Do you know who has the Hammer?” Index asked quietly.

“You won’t try to capture them or take it away?”

“Oh God, no! They would have to be one of the purest spirits on the planet, I would just like to meet them.”

“I will see what I can do. Can I change the subject and tell you some personal things and ask you some personal things, Index?”

Index blushed. “Okay.”

“Did…did Kamijou talk to you about me at all?”

“A little.”

“Did he explain to you about how some girls like girls instead of boys?”

Index blushed a lot. “Yes, I saw that in a Manga once too and Kamijou fainted three times explaining it to me.”

Jasmine laughed and, after a moment, so did Index.

“This is not a secret, what I am going to tell you, so don’t worry. But I like girls more than boys.”

Index nodded, “Like that little girl who kicks my Touma in the head all the time.”

“Well, I like to think I don’t do that!” They both laughed again.

“Does it bother you that I like girls like that?”

“Why would it? Love is love! God doesn’t care as long as we all love each other and treat each other well.”

Jasmine sat and thought for a moment, working up her nerve.

“Index? I just started trying to date again, because of a trauma in my past that left me unable to want to be with anyone for a long while. But now I am starting to try to be with people again.”

“That’s good!”

“Oh, this is hard. Index, what I am trying to say is I find you very interesting and intelligent. You are beautiful and fun. I would like to know if I could take you out on a date sometime.”

Index sat frozen. She was staring at Jasmine’s face, scrutinizing it.

“I. I offended you. I should go.” Jasmine scrambled to her feet.

“Stop,” Index commanded softly. “Sit down with me Jasmine, please.”

Jasmine was torn with indecision. Her mind was telling her to run, that she had scared or offended Index. But now Index was looking up at her and smiling. Jasmine gingerly sat down again.

“You surprised me, Jasmine,” Index said, “I’m not offended. Just surprised. All the girls want Kamijou, not me.”

“Just like a line from a bad movie, Index, ‘I’m not all the girls’.”

They both giggled.

“I have to ask you though, Index. You are a Nun, can I even date you? Hold hands with you?”

Index blushed again, “My order isn’t like that. I can date or have a relationship. I just don’t know how.”

“Index, any relationship you have, girl, boy, both, is based on trust and truth. As long as you both have that, everything else will fall into place. A relationship can be as simple as time together holding hands, or as complex as marriage and kids. But each person must be clear, not only with their partner, but themselves, what they are looking for.”

Index nodded as she took this all in.

“I will be honest with you Index. My last relationship lasted about two years…until she was killed…”

Jasmine stopped. Index put her hand on Jasmine’s. “It’s ok if it’s too much to tell me, Jasmine.”

“The main thing is it took a couple of years for me to get to now, where I want to try dating again, Index. I don’t think I am ready to choose just one person to be with, so I am asking out several different girls.”

“And you are asking me too?” Index asked calmly.

“Yes,” Jasmine said softly. “I know you have a crush on Kamijou, so if you aren’t interested, that’s ok.”

“I don’t! I never!”

“Index, are Nuns allowed to lie?” Jasmine said with a chuckle.

Index covered her face with her hands. “He just sees me as an annoying little girl.”

“Do you want me to help you with him?”

“How?”

“Well, I got Misaka to agree to a date with Shirai. Maybe I can help you too?”

“But I thought you wanted to date me?”

“I do, but I would rather you be happy.”

“I’ll go out with you!” Index said firmly.

“Really?”

“I know you will be patient with me as I don’t know much about the outside world and you won’t push me. Also, I think you are interesting, intelligent, beautiful, and fun.”

“Other than eat, what would you like to do on a date, Index?”

“Can we go to the mall and walk around the girl’s shops? Touma won’t do it because bad things always happen.”

“OK, Saturday I pick you up at eleven and bring you back at three? We will have lunch?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The package with the contracts was delivered to the Embassy for the lawyer’s review on Thursday, and after he green-lighted it, Jasmine made arrangements to pick up Uiharu and go to the Embassy for the signing. Jasmine had an automated car pick her up and take her to Uiharu’s school gate, where Jasmine got out and waited next to the car. It didn’t take long for Uiharu and Saten to arrive at the gates. Uiharu all but jumped into Jasmine’s arms and kissed her.

“I’ve missed you!” Uiharu cried. 

“I missed you a lot too, Kazari-chan. Saten-san, how are you?”

“I am well and glad to see Kazari so happy.”

Uiharu looked at Saten, who looked a little down, and then at Jasmine. “Jasmine, for something this important in my life, can I bring my first and best friend with us?” 

Jasmine smiled and said, “I assumed Saten was coming! Naturally, it wouldn’t be right to leave her behind.”

Saten’s smile almost split her head. “Thank you! I was hoping Uiharu would invite me!”

Uiharu looked at Saten, “You have always been there for me, of course I would invite you!”

Jasmine got a wicked smile on her face, “Should we go to our favorite steak house afterwards for Vampire steaks and Uiharus for dessert?”

“SAAATTTTTEENNNN! She’s doing it again!”

“UUUUU-IIIIII-HAARRRRRR-UUUUUU!”

“Not my skirt too!!!!!”

Giggling madly the girls got into the car and headed to the Embassy.

Documents all signed, the girls were back at the Ugly American to celebrate. “Let’s look at those designs, Kazari-sama, CEO.”

Uiharu pulled out the designs and started looking. Her face and body had been rendered into the designs.

“So beautiful!” cried Saten.

“Indeed,” said Jasmine, “They did an excellent job. Those dresses are daring, but wearable every day. The swatches are high quality and the prices are good too.”

“Jasmine,” Uiharu said, “that one has no back, how can you wear a bra with it?”

“Well, there are sling type bras that will work with it, or glue on ones, or you can do without.”

“Sling-type?”

“Goes more around your waist.”

“Ah.”

“If you approve them, just send an email to the address you received and your first product line is a go. If you want, that one dress, you can suggest adding an optional sheer or opaque panel to the back for girls who want to wear a bra and earn your first bonus. They will let you know when they are ready for the photoshoot.”

“Are you posing with me?”

“No, first one needs to be you and all about you. I will be there with you, though to make sure you are safe. No one will take advantage of you, I promise.”

Uiharu bit her lip nervously. “Should…should I lose weight?”

“Kazari! Don’t you dare start with those crazy model diet things! You do not need to lose weight!” Jasmine whirled on Saten, “If you find out she is doing crazy diet things you tell me right away and I will punish her bad behavior.”

“What would you do?”

Jasmine smiled and chucked Uiharu under her chin. “No third date for a month.”

“I’m sowwy! I’ll be good!”

Jasmine got back to her dorm room, exhausted. Saten had gone into Uiharu’s room first, leaving them some privacy. There was quality kissing and some small defending of her honor from Uiharu’s little wandering hands. Jasmine stripped off her uniform and bra, pulling on the first thing she found in her closet, which was a pair of satin shorts and a silk tank. She looked at Misaka and Shirai and just said, “Roof,” and climbed out the window.

When Jasmine got to her spot on the roof, she was met with a surprise: a soft blanket was spread out and two cold lemonades were sitting there, along with Hakuta, looking cute in her baby doll pajamas.

“I…I was hoping you would come up tonight, Jasmine-sama,” Hakuta said.

“How did you get up here with your arm like that?” Jasmine asked, amazed.

“Roof hatch. I can do the ladder, if I go slow,” Hakuta answered with a shy smile.

“And you carried all that? Thank you! It’s very sweet!”

Hakuta was almost stuttering, she was so nervous. “I had another session today, and I think they are helping. I wanted to talk to you too about something.”

“Go ahead, I want to help however I can.”

“The, the surgery. Should I do it?”

“Did you read what the Doctor sent you about it?”

“Yesssss, it will make it almost like they never hurt me. The therapist says that can help with my…issues.”

“Are you afraid of being around people? Being touched? Tell me so I don’t scare you or anything.”

“No, I told the therapist you were the only one I trust, but she was afraid you would abuse me too. She said Level 5s go crazy.”

“So, this is goodbye?” Jasmine said sadly.

“NO!” exclaimed Hakuta, “After I explained everything you, Misaka, and Mental Out did for me, she changed her mind and said that if I felt comfortable and safe around you I should continue.”

Jasmine sat down on the blanket and Hakuta sat right next to her with their legs touching. Hakuta opened a lemonade and passed it to Jasmine, then opened the other for herself.

“Thank you, Hakuta-chan.”

“Should I do the surgery?”

“Do you have any pain?”

“Sometimes,” Hakuta admitted.

“Sweetie, I can’t tell you what to do, but most likely, someday in the distant future, you will want to be intimate with someone, probably a boy, since I think you prefer them, and this surgery will help you.”

“I don’t know if I like girls, Jasmine, but I like you.”

“I like you too, Sweetie.”

“Will you stay with me for the surgery?”

“Try to keep me away, Hakuta.”

Jasmine laid on her back, looking up at the sky, and after a moment, Hakuta laid next to her, with Hakuta’s head on her chest. “Hakuta? Can I ask you a favor? You can say no if it is an imposition.”

“What is it, Jasmine-sama?”

“This Saturday, I’m trying to do a favor for Misaka-sempai. Could I possibly spend the night in your room? I can sleep on the floor; I am used to roughing it.”

“Of course you can. We can share my bed again, if you don’t mind.”

“You’re the one who should mind since I take up so much space.”

“Not if we cuddle closely.”

Jasmine looked Hakuta in the eyes. “Are you ok with this?”

“I don’t know, but I want to find my limits and I know you won’t hurt me.”

Hakuta moved up and started kissing Jasmine while Jasmine gently ran her hands up and down Hakuta’s back, under the girl’s top. Jasmine and Hakuta exchanged kisses and lip nibbles while Hakuta slowly moved her hands up underneath Jasmine’s loose top.

Misaka and Shirai were in bed and apparently asleep when Jasmine crawled back through the window with a tired Hakuta hanging off her back. They quietly went in the bathroom and took a quick shower together then crawled up into Jasmine’s bed to sleep. Jasmine was impressed that Hakuta was able to handle being nude around someone after her rape, but Hakuta assured Jasmine she felt safe in the shower with her. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

Jasmine didn’t notice that Shirai’s eyes opened as she walked past, with Hakuta on her back. Shirai looked at her clock and saw that Jasmine had been gone to the roof for over two hours. She lay there thinking. Shirai was a little jealous of Hakuta, she realized. Especially after Jasmine had explained about “Get behind me Satan” and then what she had heard the other night above her. It was only really kissing, but still.

Shirai was jealous.

She fell asleep again.

The next morning her alarm went off, Jasmine woke up and woke up Hakuta. The both quickly got up and Jasmine sent Hakuta to her room to change to go work out. Jasmine washed up and gently woke up the other two girls while she pulled on her exercise clothes.

“How can you be so darn cheerful after to going to bed so late last night?” grumped Shirai.

“Power of positive thinking? Endorphins? Date night? Dreaming of my Penalty Game?”

“I heard that!” Misaka cried from the bathroom.

“I found out the Queen’s favorite color is “Heart Stopping Red””, Jasmine said with a wink to Shirai.

Strangled noises came from the bathroom.

As the bathroom door opened, Jasmine added, “She also requested a facial.”

“Ack! Argh! Choke!”

“Jasmine, you cannot give Sissy a heart attack before I have my date with her.”

“So, I should call off Kamijou giving Misaka a foot massage?”

Misaka got a nosebleed.

Ten minutes later they were at the track, where a concerned Hakuta was waiting. “You’re late! I thought something happened!”

Misaka stomped past her and went to the warmup area to stretch. Shirai and Jasmine followed her, giggling. Jasmine took Hakuta by the hand and led her over to sit and stretch too. They both could hear Misaka muttering, “Cruel…Harpy…Vicious…Mean…”

“What happened?” Hakuta asked.

Jasmine pitched her voice a little louder, “Misaka got all excited about her boyfriend.”

Ominous snapping and crackling noises started.

“SISSY NO! OUR DATE! DETENTION!”

The sounds stopped. Misaka stomped over to Jasmine and shook her fist in Jasmine’s face. Jasmine stood up and smiled. “Want to meet in the Dojo after our run and go three rounds, Sempai, to work off your anger? I’ll stipulate to not use my right arm…”

“SISSY NO!”

“OK, how about this? Double or nothing one kay run. I will carry the Lump and you carry Hakuta-chan. They both weigh about the same, but Hakuta-can can reduce her density to half, cutting her weight, giving you an advantage. We start at the same time, first one across the finish line, wins.”

“Stop calling me the LUMP!!!” Shirai was stamping her foot.

Misaka looked intrigued. “How do I know Hakuta wouldn’t cheat for you and increase her density if I’m winning?”

“Because she’s an honest girl and I trust her.”

“How many warm up laps?”

“Minimum two without, more if you want.”

“Deal.” Misaka and Jasmine shook on it and started their warmup laps.

“Are they always this competitive?” asked Hakuta.

“Yup,” answered Shirai.

They watched the two lope around the far side of the track. 

“So, are you and Jasmine dating?” asked Shirai casually. 

“What? No! I mean we hangout and she is helping me with my therapy and surgeries, but not dating. I think I prefer boys…” Hakuta trailed off.

“You have to have more surgery? I’m so sorry to hear that,” Shirai said contritely.

“I have…damage…that will only get worse, the doctor said.”

Shirai took Hakuta’s hand and squeezed it. “Let us know if we can help.”

Hakuta looked at Shirai. “Are you dating Misaka and Jasmine?”

Shirai blushed, “It’s…complicated.”

“OK. I understand. I just don’t want to interfere if you are dating Jasmine.”

“Jasmine isn’t dating anyone exclusively yet, Hakuta.”

“Oh,” Hakuta said. “Well, I’m still figuring out with my therapist who I am and what I like.”

“Good for you!” cheered Shirai. “Again, if you need anything, ask. Please.”

“You are so nice.”

“OKAY! Warmups are over! Climb up, Shirai and hang on.”

“Hakuta, you have a good grip? You feel so light!”

“After Judgemento desu Lump, everyone feels light!”

“HEY! I am right here! I have feelings you know.”

“If we win, you get a massage,” Jasmine said in a low voice to Shirai.

“I will be your jockey, spurring you to victory.”

Jasmine and Misaka lined up on the Start/Finish line. “We go on “Go”. Ready, Steady, GO!”

Trying to run, while carrying someone Piggyback, is not that easy, Misaka found out. Jasmine was keeping pace with her, sometimes a little ahead, but never falling behind. True to her word, Hakuta maintained her light weight and tried very hard not to interfere with Misaka’s running.

At the three-quarter mark Jasmine smiled at Misaka and kicked into Overdrive, slowly pulling away. First it was one step, then two, then ten. Misaka reached down deep inside herself and found her Turbos and kicked them in, slowly closing the gap. With the finish line in sight, Jasmine found just a little bit more and sprinted, winning by about four paces. She then hit the cool down track, set down Shirai, and collapsed on her back, wheezing. Misaka set down Hakuta and flopped down next to Jasmine, panting hard.

After they both caught their breath Misaka cried out, “I can’t believe I lost again!!”

“You almost had me, Sempai. I was running out of gas. I don’t know how I did that last sprint.”

“Now you get TWO penalty game days!” wailed Misaka.

“I’m having trouble thinking of enough things for one,” laughed Jasmine. “Maybe a Saturday out with us girls, in uniform, with *no* shorts. We could invite Kamijou too!”

“You wouldn’t!!!!”

< microzap >

“Shirai, you were backsliding, I saw that face.”

“Oh, Jasmine, your love whip, so good!”

Hakuta looked shocked. “Misaka and I will tell you sometime,” Jasmine said, “Let’s just say it keeps Shirai under control.”

“OK, showers and breakfast? I got my exercise carrying the Lump.”

From the crumpled mass on the ground, “Stop calling me the Lump.”

The day passed too slowly for Misaka 10032. She paced around her small apartment, having cleaned it three times. She was determined to make a good impression on Jasmine. She had purchased a new dress and shoes to wear for the evening out after target shooting. Her Sisters had given her advice on makeup, perfume, purse, deportment, how to act, how to eat, what to order, whether she should hold hands, should she invite Jasmine up for “Coffee” after the date. 

This last item necessitated purchasing a coffee machine and supplies in that Misaka 10032, who enjoyed coffee, had never made it before, only purchased pre-made. She used her funds to buy a fully automated system that made coffee, espresso, and ten other types of coffee type beverages at a push of a button. It was ultra-modern and gleaming. She hoped it would make a nice impression on her date.

“Sister what are you wearing for target shooting asks Misaka 11420 curiously as your date has indicated she is not wearing her uniform.”

“Misaka 10032 is wearing a satin blouse and black skinny jeans in an attempt to look sexy without being slutty Misaka 10032 hopes.”

“Excellent choice applauds Misaka 19054 thinking Misaka 10032 will appear demure yet sexy.”

“Misaka 10032 thanks the Sisters for their assistance and is becoming nervous as the arrival time is near Misaka 10032 states anxiously.”

There was a knock on her door.

“Friend Jasmine has arrived Misaka 10032 announces to Sisters excitedly.”

Misaka 10032 opened her door to see Jasmine there carrying a dress bag and a small bag. She was dressed in skinny blue jeans and a flannel shirt that was partially unbuttoned. “Hi, Misaka Imouto! How are you? May I come in?”

“Misaka Imouto welcomes you and thinks you look beautiful Misaka Imouto states happily.”

Jasmine entered and pulled off her boots. The apartment was small, but ultramodern in design and decoration. There was a bookshelf loaded with books, a small kitchen with what looked like a very interesting coffee maker, sofa, chairs, table and doors leading off to probably bedroom and bathroom.

“Very nice,” said Jasmine.

“Misaka Imouto assumes this is your dress for later and will hang it up for you Misaka Imouto states while taking the bag from Friend Jasmine’s hand.”

“Thank you, yes.”

Misaka Imouto went through a door into presumably the bedroom with Jasmine’s bag while Jasmine called out, “May I put something in your fridge please Imouto?”

“Misaka Imouto says yes.”

Jasmine placed her surprise in the fridge. “It’s a surprise, so don’t peek!”

“Misaka Imouto is curious and also sad because Misaka Imouto has no surprise for Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto states hoping Friend Jasmine will not be disappointed.”

“Imouto, you do not have to have a present, just because I brought something. A relationship does not require that. Your gift to me is this date!”

“Misaka Imouto is satisfied Misaka Imouto states happily. Misaka Imouto states that target shooting reservation is in thirty-two minutes and twenty seconds.”

“I have an auto-pilot rental for the whole evening, Imouto to take us everywhere. Shall we go to the first part of our date?” asked Jasmine gaily.

Misaka Imouto opened her apartment door to show Jasmine out, then closed and locked it. They then went down the steps to the car, holding hands.

Roll the clock back ninety minutes…

Shirai was seated on the bed, watching an unusually nervous Jasmine prep for her date. Jasmine was looking through her collection of dresses trying to choose which one to wear. “I want to look really nice for her first date, without being too sexy or over the top.”

“That red one is pretty,” said Shirai.

“Too plunging! That’s third or fourth date.”

“Well, what about the purple?”

“Too bridesmaid!”

“The black one?”

“Too…hmmm, I haven’t worn that in a year or so. I wonder if it fits.” Jasmine stripped off and pulled the dress over her head. She purred with pleasure. “Oh God, this silk just caresses the skin! Touch it, Shirai!”

Shirai was sitting and staring with her mouth open, visibly drooling. The dress made her realize why Jasmine had been a successful model, just by how Jasmine was posing for her alone in the room. The black material almost seemed to absorb the light and then Jasmine would move her body to accentuate the dress…and her curves…

Jasmine looked over and saw the look on Shirai’s face and giggled. “You can take a picture if you want, Sweetie, for your memory book. I won’t mind.”

Shirai blushed, but went and got her camera and took some pictures while Jasmine modeled for her. Jasmine then carefully took the dress off and put it in a travel bag, along with the necklace she would wear with it. She pulled on a thong, her skinny jeans, camisole, and flannel shirt. She glanced at her watch then hurried into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out and looked like a star with her makeup and perfume.

Shirai was in awe. “You have to teach me how to do this.”

“All in good time, young Padawan,” Jasmine said as she pulled on her boots.

Misaka entered the room as Jasmine picked up her two bags to leave. “OK sempais, don’t wait up for me, I will be out late, or maybe all night. I’m going to make Imouto’s first date special and hopefully wonderful.”

The door closed behind her. Misaka looked at Shirai, who was still slightly out of it as she downloaded the pictures from her camera to her laptop. Misaka wandered over and looked at the pictures. “You took those just now?”

“Uh huh.”

Misaka looked down at her body and then at the pictures. “She’s unbelievably beautiful.”

“Uh huh. I mean almost as beautiful as my Sissy!”

Misaka looked closer at the pictures. “She’s not wearing any underwear, is she!”

“Uh uh.”

Casually, “So, did Jasmine say where she was taking my Sister tonight?”

“Um…target shooting first, that’s why the jeans, then a nice dinner, and dancing. Why?”

“Just wondering. I think I may go out for a while, maybe have an espresso..”

Shirai grabbed Misaka’s arm and looked her in the eyes. “Either you trust Jasmine or you don’t. Don’t do this. You’ll break what little trust you just got back with her.”

The unspoken “And Me” hung there in the air for Misaka to hear loud and clear.

Misaka collapsed onto the bed next to Shirai and closed her eyes. “It’s just…she was the first Sister I was able to save,” Misaka whispered. “She’s extra special to me.”

“Sissy.”

Misaka took a deep breath. “Kuroko, I’m a horrible friend.”

“No, you’re not. You could have just electrocuted me like you used to do, shouted at me, and then left. But you didn’t. You’re a worried Big Sister, but, in the end, a trusting friend. Let me go buy you a nice Sundae! Ice Cream will make everything better.”

Jasmine and Misaka Imouto had a blast, pardon the pun, at the range. Imouto let Jasmine try her F2000R Toy Soldier Assault Rifle. In return, Jasmine taught Imouto the joys of a lever action 45.70 with iron sights that requires steady nerves to fire accurately. Needless to say they had an enjoyable several hours together bonding over firearms and target shooting.

When they arrived back at Imouto’s apartment, she let Jasmine in and closed the door behind them. “Would Friend Jasmine like a coffee or espresso beverage from Misaka Imouto’s new automated dispenser Misaka Imouto asks politely.”

“Oh, yes please, Imouto. A double espresso, straight,” Jasmine said as she sat on the sofa.

Imouto went into the kitchen, punched some buttons, the machine made noises, and shortly thereafter Imouto returned with two demi-tasses of espresso. Jasmine sipped hers.

“So good!” she exclaimed.

“Misaka Imouto is pleased Friend Jasmine is pleased. Would Friend Jasmine like to shower prior to dressing for dinner Misaka Imouto asks having already prepared extra towels and amenities in the bathroom.”

“Do I smell like gunpowder, Imouto?”

*sniff* *sniff*

“Misaka Imouto regrets to inform Friend Jasmine that the aroma of gunpowder is rather detectable in her hair and on her skin and clothing leading Imouto to extrapolate that Misaka Imouto will also require a shower to regain freshness.”

“I had suspected this might happen, so I brought my hair dryer. I will take my shower, wash my hair, and dry off. But I can dry my hair and dress out here so that you can have privacy to shower and change.”

Jasmine then went and took her shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her things and let Misaka Imouto know they could switch. While Imouto showered, Jasmine dried her hair, then shimmied into her dress and finished her hair. There was a small mirror in the living room she used for her makeup and then Jasmine applied her perfume. The last thing she did was sigh and pull on the low-rise heels she had brought. She looked in the mirror one more time and then smoothed down the dress nervously, while she waited for Misaka Imouto.

When the bedroom door opened and Imouto stepped out, Jasmine was stunned. Imouto was wearing a deep Royal Blue bustier style dress with straps, that reached to mid-calf, but was split up the left side of the skirt to about her thigh. The dress clung to Misaka Imouto’s curves nicely without being too tight. The bustier gave her enough support to show a little décolletage without being too much. Someone had taught her makeup skills, because it was artfully applied.

“Misaka Imouto, what a fantastic dress! You look amazing! I feel so lucky to be seen with you tonight as my date!”

“Misaka Imouto is flushed with pleasure at Friend Jasmine’s kind compliments. Misaka Imouto finds Friend Jasmine to be extremely beautiful and her dress to be wonderful Misaka Imouto states in awe. Misaka Imouto states that the Sister Network is buzzing with compliments for Friend Jasmine with many Sisters jealous of Misaka Imouto Misaka Imouto says with pride.”

“I’ve never been on a date with ten thousand girls at once,” Jasmine said with amazement.

“Misaka Imouto will not broadcast any intimate moments Misaka Imouto promises Friend Jasmine.”

“Intimate moments?”

“Kissing, discussing love talk, revealing feelings Misaka Imouto explains understanding that further intimacies cannot occur until at least three regular dates have occurred.”

“Ah, very nice. We should start out, Sweetie so we can arrive on time for our dinner reservations. I hope you like French food Misaka Imouto.”

“Misaka 10032 looks forward to this new experience.”

Jasmine went to the fridge, pulled out a box, and gave it to Imouto. She opened it and saw a pretty flower arrangement inside.

“Friend Jasmine what are these flowers for Misaka Imouto asks.”

“It’s a wrist corsage,” Jasmine told her, “I wanted your first date extra special. Let me have your left hand and wrist, please.”

Misaka Imouto dutifully held out her hand and arm. Jasmine clamped the corsage onto Imouto’s wrist and then kissed her hand.

Imouto slowly pulled the corsage to her nose and sniffed it. 

“Pretty flowers for such a pretty girl!” said Jasmine.

Once again they held hands down to the car, but Imouto even held Jasmine’s hand all the way to the restaurant, resting her head on Jasmine’s shoulder the whole way. The hand-holding continued until they had to separate to sit at the table.

Jasmine explained the food to Imouto and helped her to choose her meal with foods she might like. They chatted and talked, learning about each other, giving Jasmine a better understanding of what it was like to be connected to almost ten thousand people; sharing their thoughts constantly, unless you wanted to be alone or not share.

They also flirted, with Misaka Imouto’s third person flirty talk being rather…interesting.

Misaka Imouto slowly and lightly ran her hand up and down Jasmine’s arm a few times while intently regarding Jasmine’s face and arm as she did so. Jasmine smiled at Imouto. 

“Misaka Imouto inquires if the sensations generated by the motions of Misaka Imouto’s hand were pleasurable to Friend Jasmine as Misaka Imouto found it pleasurable when Misaka Imouto experimented with the sensations prior to the date so as to not give to offense to Friend Jasmine.”

“It felt *very* nice, Misaka Imouto. Would you like me to stroke your arm too?”

“That would give Misaka Imouto great pleasure.”

Jasmine lightly stroked Imouto’s arm in return, the same way her arm had been stroked, but then she changed it up a little. She took Imouto’s hand in her hand, then turned it over and lightly stroked the inside of Imouto’s wrist with a single fingertip, then tracing the fingertip up the underside of Imouto’s lower arm until she saw Imouto shudder. Jasmine then kissed the inside of Imouto’s wrist, and returned the hand to Misaka Imouto. 

“Misaka Imouto reports that was an especially intense sensation Misaka Imouto states breathlessly.”

Jasmine smiled at her, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Misaka Imouto is eager to learn more to be able to please Jasmine as well Misaka Imouto says anxiously.”

Jasmine took Imouto’s hand again. “We have time, sweetie. Let’s take our time and not rush things too much. That’s the difference between becoming lovers or just having sex.”

“Misaka Imouto apologizes but needs to explain that the Sisters bodies are unstable and no one knows how long our life spans may be. Originally designed to last only months Sisters are now stabilized, but Dr Heaven Canceller is not sure for how long.”

Jasmine gasped, “I had no idea!”

“Do not be sad Friend Jasmine Dr Gekota works tirelessly to extend Sisters’ lives even more Misaka 10032 explains. Misaka Imouto only told Friend Jasmine as an explanation why Sisters wish to experience everything quickly.”

After more chatting about happier topics, Jasmine settled the bill and took Misaka Imouto’s hand again. “What is our next destination Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto asks happy to be having a wonderful time.”

“This restaurant has an upstairs area for dessert and other things,” Jasmine said. “Let’s check it out.” Hand in hand, they ascended the stairs and went through a set of doors. There they were greeted by another hostess who seated alongside a dance floor filled with couples dancing to classical music like waltzes, polkas, etc. 

“Can you dance, Misaka Imouto?”

“I have learned through other Sisters Misaka Imouto states unsure of her skill level.

“It’s been a long time for me, so we will learn together. Let’s order some sweets and then trip the light fantastic.”

A fairly slow waltz began to play, so Jasmine got up and offered her hand to Misaka Imouto, who accepted it and stood as well. Imouto moved into Jasmine’s arms, with the two girls moving around the floor smoothly, while holding each other closely. Neither one wanted to make any fancy moves, they just concentrated on moving smoothly together and the enjoyment of the feeling of each other’s body touching.

When the piece ended a very slow waltz followed, so they stayed out on the floor, moving in even closer to each other, cheek to cheek. Jasmine realized her breathing was labored. When the piece ended, Misaka Imouto’s face was right there, so Jasmine kissed Imouto’s lips. She felt Imouto’s arms drop lower down her back, drawing Jasmine in tighter as Imouto kissed her back.

They both became aware that people were starting to leave the dance floor, so they reluctantly separated and went to their table. Tea and little cakes were awaiting them as they both sat down.

“Misaka Imouto had forgotten how pleasurable Friend Jasmine’s kisses were Misaka Imouto says happily.”

“Your kisses are amazing too, Imouto,” Jasmine responded.

A man stopped by their table, carrying a fancy camera. “Photo of your evening, ladies?”

“Yes,” Jasmine said. “Can we do it standing up to show off our dresses better?”

“Anything you like.”

The girls stood and posed and the man took the pics, sending them to Misaka and Jasmine’s email addresses. They sat back down and had some tea and cakes. They took turns feeding each other bites of the cakes. After a while of not talking, just enjoying each other’s company, another waltz began and they took to the floor again. There were several rounds of cakes and waltzes. 

The lights were dimmed later in the evening. This emboldened Misaka Imouto during a waltz to slowly lower her hand and rest it on Jasmine’s butt, then slowly explore it. Jasmine said nothing, but she did kiss and nibble on Misaka Imouto’s neck at the same time. When the piece ended, Misaka moved her hands back to Jasmine’s waist, but after the next dance began it was Jasmine who slid her hand down to Imouto’s butt and returned the favor, hearing the slight gasp from the girl. Jasmine upped the ante by using her hand to press the two of them closer together.

They both were red faced when the dance ended. “Very warm in here,” Jasmine said.

“Yes Misaka Imouto is flushed from the heat.”

“It’s getting late, I’ve already missed curfew. We should probably get going.”

“While Misaka Imouto is having an intense experience Misaka Imouto agrees to leave.”

They got in the driverless car and set off to Imouto’s apartment, a twenty-minute drive. Imouto cuddled up to Jasmine again. They looked at each other, and started kissing again. Kissing led to nibbling and tongue. Jasmine nipped Misaka’s earlobe, earning another gasp. 

“Misaka Imouto is *gasp* experiencing many new sensations Friend Jasmine.”

Jasmine ran her fingers through Imouto’s hair, then down her shoulders to Imouto’s hands. Jasmine used her thumbs to stroke the back of Imouto’s hands. 

The car arrived at the apartment, the girls got out, and went up to the apartment. “I’ll just change and go Imouto. I had a wonderful time; I hope your first date was special.”

Misaka laid a hand on Jasmine’s arm, holding it gently. She looked into Jasmine’s eyes. “Today was the best day of Misaka 10032’s short life other than the day Big Sister and Savior saved Misaka 10032’s life Misaka 10032 says earnestly. Misaka 10032 does not want the day to end yet Misaka pleads with Friend Jasmine. Misaka 10032 wishes Friend Jasmine would at least stay for some coffee and perhaps more osculation even though Misaka 10032 would secretly prefer that Friend Jasmine spend the night.”

Jasmine took Imouto in her arms, “You made me so happy when you said this was the best day of your life, Imouto. You have no idea how much that means to me; no idea. You also have no idea how much I would love to spend the night with you, but I can’t. I want to have a real relationship with you. Please understand you are worth waiting for the third date before we do that level of intimacy.”

Jasmine kissed Imouto. “I will stay for coffee though. Let me change while you get the coffee ready.”

“Misaka Imouto is overjoyed at this concession.”

Jasmine changed back to her Jeans, boots, camisole, and flannel shirt. She hung her dress on the hanger in the dress bag and then carried everything out to the living room. Misaka disappeared back into the bedroom and then reappeared rather quickly wearing a short, silken kimono-style robe. She sat down in Jasmine’s lap on the sofa and wrapped her arms around Jasmine’s neck. Jasmine set her coffee cup down.

“Imouto!”

“Misaka Imouto is only…” *Smootch* “Kissing you” *Smootch*

Well, she was only kissing…

At one AM Jasmine was a block away from her dorm, trying to decide whether she should try to break in or face Dorm Mother. She was already masking herself from the cameras. She wished she could teleport like Shirai. She settled for using her powers to get over the fence. She then ghosted to the dorm wall and did her Spiderwoman up the wall to her window, which was open. Once she was there, she called up her bags and brought them in the window. She turned and there was Misaka sitting up in her bed.

“Oh, hi,” said Jasmine quietly to not wake Shirai.

“Hi,” said Misaka equally softly, “Wishing you could teleport?”

“You bet!”

They both laughed. Misaka patted the bed next to her, so Jasmine sat down

“Did you have fun?” asked Misaka

“It was wonderful, we had a great time and she almost made me cry.”

“What happened?!”

“She said it was the best day of her life after the day you and Kamijou saved her life.” 

Jasmine did tear up a little. So did Misaka.

They wiped their eyes. Misaka said to Jasmine, “I have to confess, I wanted to come spy on your date. I’m such a lousy friend and bad Sister.”

“But you didn’t, so no foul.”

“Can I ask what you did?”

“We went target shooting for over two hours, then dinner and dancing. I wanted her to have the true, romantic first date.”

Jasmine noticed that Misaka relaxed and looked relieved, so she decided to be a little wicked.

“Imouto took me to this cute Love Motel she heard of from another Sister. It was really nice!”

Misaka looked like she had been knifed.

Jasmine took Misaka in her arms and hugged her, “Misaka, learn when you are being teased and roll with it!”

“You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One date down, one to go! Stay tuned!
> 
> Link: (1) https://youtu.be/vNVguvNE7qc
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving me kudos, writing in when you love me, hate me or find my blunders. I love hearing from you!
> 
> Next chapter, the date you've been waiting for!


	23. She's so pretty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will I learn not to edit at 0300? LOL
> 
> I totally forgot! One of my loyal readers, who also is a fine artist, has come up with a beautiful concept of Jasmine for me, which I meant to lead off the last Chapter by posting it there. 
> 
> Don't edit at 3 AM! Your brain turns to mush.
> 
> Anyhow, many thanks to the very talented @maikadrawings for her rendition of Jasmine. I am looking forward to seeing what else Maika draws, as she is very good!
> 
> Copywriter (C) of this image totally belongs to @maikadrawings

Without further ado, the lovely Jasmine, as envisioned by the talented @maikadrawings 

(C)@maikadrawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I wish I could draw! So nice!
> 
> Thank you Maika!


	24. Missed It By That Much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! It's Date day! Several Dates, in fact...
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine & Hakuta, definitely my Fanfiction and humor.
> 
> Warnings: lemons, violence, time skips
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Edited to add: damn I'm old, I didn't think the chapter title was that obtuse! It comes from a tv show called "Get Smart" and was the characters tag line. Here is a sampling
> 
> https://youtu.be/g2vZonSDUgk

It happened on Thursday night…

“Touma?”

“Yes Index?”

“Jasmine came by to visit. *She* brought me food.”

“Probably afraid of being bitten…” Kamijou muttered. He felt a dark presence loom behind his head. Gnashing sounds filled his ears.

“What was that, Touma?”

“I said I have an essay that needs to be written,” Kamijou said quickly.

“Hmph.” The gnashing noises retreated from his head as Kamijou sweat dropped.

A brief silence. Kamijou sipped his iced coffee.

“Touma, are girls really like that Manga “Girls’ Love” you tried to explain to me?”

*THHPPPPPTTTT!!!!!*

*COUGH* “Why are you asking Kamijou this, Index?”

“Because after we talked about her Magic questions, Jasmine told me she likes girls like in that Manga.”

“Oh. Does that bother you, Index?”

“No, not at all. Love is love in God’s eyes and that is what I told her. But Touma, she asked me out on a date on Saturday!”

“Did you say yes, Index?”

“Touma, no one ever asked me for a date before. All the girls always want you! I’ve never been on a date. What will I do? The Manga always shows them doing…”

“Index, Jasmine isn’t like that; real life isn’t like that. Did she say what she wanted to do?”

“She asked me what I wanted to do and I said go to the girl’s shops because you won’t take me because of all the bad things that happen.”

Kamijou shook in repressed fear of curtains falling, being arrested as a pervert, walking into wrong dressing rooms. “That should be a nice day for you! I have a little money saved you can take to buy yourself something at a clothing store if you want. When are you going?”

“Saturday at eleven. Jasmine said we will have lunch too.”

“Just go and be your normal self and have fun, Index. First dates are where you learn about each other: your likes and dislikes, history, and things like that. It’s a chance to see if you might be compatible and amenable to a second date. The worst that happens is you decide to just remain friends.”

“Oh! So we wouldn’t be fighting!”

“Index, that only happens in Manga.”

“I’m a ‘Daring Girl’! I can do this!” Uiharu thought to herself on Friday afternoon. She had told Saten she had a therapist appointment and then would stop by Judgement afterwards to see Konori and say hello, so Saten didn’t need to wait for her as she was leaving a little early from classes.

Uiharu hated telling lies to Saten, but she ran home and changed out of her uniform and into another outfit. She stared at herself in the mirror and then slowly took the flowers out of her hair for the first time ever, and put them in a drawer. She was wearing a nice blouse, full length skirt, a button-down sweater, some artful makeup as taught by Jasmine, and perfume. She looked a little more mature and refined. 

Uiharu’s phone chirped, indicated the cab had arrived, so she went out the door and put on the cute hat that completed her outfit. “I *am* a ‘Daring Girl’,” she re-emphasized to herself as she got in the cab. 

Another Friday, another day Kamijou was kept after school by Komoe-sensei due to poor grades and incomplete homework assignments. He never got angry because he knew Komoe-sensei loved her students and wanted all of them to thrive and succeed…and if he didn’t stay and do the extra work he might not move on with his class at the end of the year!

Kamijou yawned and rubbed the back of his head as he walked to the main gate. All his classmates had long gone to enjoy their weekend while he labored under the gaze of his favorite teacher. As he approached the gate, his eyes were drawn to an interesting sight: a lone girl standing there, shielding her eyes with her hand, as she looked into the school yard. She was apparently looking for someone.

When the girl caught sight of Kamijou, she dropped her hand from her eyes and waved shyly, apparently at him. Kamijou turned and looked around. Yup, no one there but him. The girl must be looking at him. As Kamijou got closer, he saw she was really cute. She was really short, but pretty, dressed really nice. She had obviously changed from her uniform. She looked really familiar, but he couldn’t place her. 

“Hi, Kamijou-san!” the girl said shyly, but cheerfully, “I hope you had a nice day.”

“Hello, I was kept behind to make up some work, but it was all good. How was yours?” Kamijou was desperately cudgeling his brain to identify this pretty girl who obviously knew him.

“It was normal. Could I buy you a cup of coffee?”

“That would be nice, thank you. There’s a nice little place a block away.” 

The girl looked at Kamijou expectantly, so he extended his arm and she put hers through his. Kamijou led her off. When they got to the coffee shop, Kamijou pulled out the chair for the girl and she sat down, then he sat down. They both ordered drinks and sat back. 

“How have you been doing?” Kamijou asked.

“Better now,” the strange girl answered, “Jasmine has been helping me a lot. It was hard at first, but I’m better now.”

The gears ground in Kamijou’s brain. He heard Jasmine’s voice.

{“Kamijou, would you please, please accept a date request from a really shy girl, if she works up her courage to ask you?”}

{“It’s Uiharu-chan”}

Wait! This can’t be Uiharu? Where were her flowers??? At least Kamijou knew who he was talking to now.

“So what brought you by my school today, Uiharu?”

Uiharu blushed prettily. “You did Kamijou-san. I, um, “

“Yes?”

Speaking in a rush, Uiharu said: “I want to know if you would go on a date with me?” Uiharu then covered her face with her hands and blushed more.

“I would love to, Uiharu. When?”

“It’s a little soon, but Saturday?”

“What would you like to do, Uiharu?”

“You’re my first date with a boy, Kamijou-san, I don’t know. How about the arcade at Seventh Mist? I like video games!”

“Me too!”

“OK, then we can have dinner together after and talk. I would like to get to know you a little.”

“That sounds really nice, Uiharu. What time and where do you want to meet?”

“Main entrance at one?”

“Perfect.”

Uiharu got all shy again. “Thank you for agreeing, Kamijou-san.”

“I can’t wait, Uiharu, but please, just call me Kamijou.”

Konori was swamped at her office. With her two best officers out, she had to borrow officers from other branches, but they just weren’t in Shira and Uiharu’s league. She sighed as she sipped her tea and looked around the empty office in frustration. It was quiet, no happy bantering, no machine gun typing from Uiharu. Hell, she even missed Saten throwing Uiharu’s skirt in the air and RailGun electrocuting Shirai’s suspects!

The office door opened and closed and Konori heard someone enter, so she stood and looked at the door. A girl, dressed very nicely stood there, wearing a hat and a cute outfit.

“May I help you with something, Miss?” Konori asked politely.

“Sempai, it’s me! Uiharu!”

Konori blinked and looked again: no school uniform, no flowers in her hair, looking more mature. “Uiharu?”

The girl took off her hat and giggled. Konori ran to her and grabbed her in a bear hug! “How are you? I’ve been so worried! Are you getting treatments? Are you OK?” Konori practically carried Uiharu to the sofa and sat her down. She then went and got Uiharu a tea and carried her own cup over and sat next to Uiharu.

“I’m doing good, I’m getting counselling, which is helping a lot. My friends are taking good care of me too, so I’m rarely alone. It’s been hard, but I think I will be ok.”

“I’m so glad,” Konori said, “That is a new look for you! It’s so chic! Still experimenting?”

“Can I tell you something secret and exciting?”

Konori nodded.

“Jasmine just got me my own clothing line and a modeling contract!”

“No! Really? How cool! Best wishes for success, Uiharu!”

“I will do my best, sempai.”

Uiharu showed Konori the pictures of her in her dress before the party.

“Oh my, look how sexy you are Uiharu! You look great today too, why so dressed up?”

“I asked a boy out for a date today!” Uiharu then covered her face as she blushed again.

“Uiharu!”

“It will be my first date with a boy! I’m so excited!”

“With a *boy*?” trust the investigator to pick up that!

Uiharu blushed again. “I’ve dated Jasmine too,” she said softly.  
Konori looked at her. “You’re growing up before my eyes, Uiharu. No one is pressuring you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable are they?”

“No sempai, not at all. Everyone keeps telling me to slow down,” Uiharu laughed. 

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“I think I’m ready to return to duty. Can I start coming in next week? It will be hard without Shirai, she’s still not allowed to teleport.”

“You come in when you are ready and I will put you on active duty.”

“Thank you sempai.”

“Sempai, can we talk for a few minutes?,” Jasmine whispered to Misaka as she hung up her dress in her closet. Jasmine pulled off her jeans and put them away. Her shirt she put in a laundry bag.

“What is it Jasmine?”

Jasmine pulled on a pair of shorts and just left on the camisole. She walked back over to Misaka’s bed and sat again.

“Misaka, am I offending you when I talk to you about Shirai?”

“Nooooo,” Misaka blushed.

Jasmine captured Misaka’s hands in hers. “Please wear the blue dress for her for dinner tomorrow night the same as you did for Kamijou.”

Misaka squirmed. 

Jasmine let go with one hand and captured Misaka’s face and turned it so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “Sempai, while I cannot guarantee the weather, that I will wake up tomorrow, that Dorm Mother wasn’t a Supernatural Commando…”

Misaka chuckled.

“I think I can guarantee you are about to have an amazing day and evening with Shirai. If ever you have valued her friendship, don’t go all Tsundere on her, please. She will be trying her best to impress you tomorrow and you may find you really enjoy it.”

Misaka nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Just give her a fair chance. I’m not saying you have to go against your limits, please! I’m not like that. But, don’t zap her for the least little thing either.”

“I will,” Misaka whispered, “I promise. But why are you doing this, Jasmine?”

“Because I want you both to be happy, Misaka. Good night.”

As Jasmine got up, she leaned forward and Misaka gasped. “Are you ok?” Jasmine asked.

“It’s nothing,” Misaka said, waving Jasmine off.

Jasmine climbed up into the bunk and Misaka flopped onto her back wondering if it was a trick of the light that made her think she saw a…love bite mark on Jasmine’s collarbone at the base of her neck.

That wasn’t there this morning when Jasmine used the gym showers…

“Oh the yellow rose of Texas is the only girl I love  
Her eyes are even bluer than Texas skies above”

The song rang out from Jasmine’s bunk to three loud groans.

“It’s six AM on a Saturday on the most important day of my life! By all that’s holy, could you not let me sleep?” cried Shirai in anguish.

Jasmine slid down the ladder to the floor. “Well, it’s not my legs, with no muscle tone, that I will be showing to the love of my life in a dress tonight…thigh cheese and all.”

“You cruel, heartless, vicious…”

“Misaka, are you attracted to a mate who is not in good physical shape?” Jasmine asked with a wink.

“Well, I would have to say that thigh cheese is a huge turn off…”

Two pillows were thrown with deadly accuracy, hitting both Misaka and Jasmine in the head.

As Shirai started to get out of bed, Misaka raced into the bathroom, locking the door. 

“Hey!”

“I think the saying is, Ya snooze, Ya Lose, Kuroko!”

“Grrrrrr!”

Jasmine sat with Shirai on her bed. “I spoke with Misaka and she will wear the dress for you.”

Shirai smiled happily.

“I will be staying elsewhere tonight, so you will have the room to yourselves. Just remember to not push it. You want that second and third date. If you can get her to just hold hands with you, consider it a victory. Remember, she’s afraid of contact, of getting close, of emotions. She’s a Level 5 and we are all a little nuts.”

Shirai smothered a laugh.

“You are in this for the long game, don’t throw your future for a fast grope, Shirai.”

“I think I’m finally over that, Jasmine. Thanks to you. But where are you going?”

“There’s a nice park bench I’ve had my eye on,” Jasmine replied.

Shirai gave her the Stink Eye.

“Don’t worry, I have a place, just enjoy your day.”

Shirai felt that little stab of jealousy again.

Jasmine and Misaka continued their usual battle out on the track while Hakuta and Shirai just concentrated on walking at a brisk pace and talking. When they went inside, Hakuta sat and kept Jasmine company during her workout, which was upper body today. Since no one seemed to mind, Jasmine, as usual, stripped down to her sports bra while she worked out, allowing Hakuta to see her six-pack clearly for the first time.

After gym time and showers, everyone went to their rooms to change and met for breakfast. Jasmine could see that Shirai was getting…twitchy.

“Misaka, you and Hakuta sit. It’s Shirai and my turn to serve the table!” Jasmine grabbed Shirai’s arm and dragged her to the serving line.

“Shirai, stop overthinking this. You are taking a cute girl to the amusement park for the day; it’s not life or death! Just be yourself and do like we talked about. You’ll have fun! Have something deep-fried for me, please! Go on the rides, buy her a cute Gekota present. RELAX! Visualize the candle.”

Shirai took a deep breath and let it out.

“Now, what time is your diner reservation?”

“Seven.”

“OK, so you are going to be two girls…OK, one girl and one Tomboy…”

Shirai giggled.

“One Tomboy, who’s afraid to be seen in her underwear, sharing a bathroom, trying to get ready. Taking cabs, right?”

“Hai, dating sempai!”

“You need to be back here by four thirty at the latest to have time to shower, change, makeup, etc. and leave by six thirty for dinner. Do you think either of you might want me to help with makeup?”

Shirai thought for a moment. “Do you think you could be on ‘standby’ in case we have another meltdown?”

“No problem.”

Breakfast collected they returned to the table and distributed the meal. Shirai was noticeably more relaxed as they ate. When they finished Jasmine gave Hakuta a little kiss goodbye and everyone went back to their rooms. 

Shirai pulled out a small purse on a long chain that she wore cross body. She put her wallet and some makeup items in it. Misaka just put tokens in her pocket, along with her cell phone and wallet. Jasmine reloaded her special wallet with steel balls and stuck it, her cell, and her regular wallet in her pockets.

“Where are you going, Jasmine?” Misaka asked.

“Someone has to chaperone you two,” Jasmine answered with a grin.

Shirai looked gutted. Misaka had steam coming out of her ears.

“Just kidding, I have a lunch and shopping date today with Index.”

“WHAT?”

“I did tell you I was going to try to ask her out. Apparently Kamijou smoothed the way a little, because Index made him explain about girls who love girls a few weeks ago due to a Manga she read.”

“I would have loved to watch that!” Misaka said with a laugh.

Jasmine examined both girls critically. “OK, Shirai, you pass inspection. Uniform neat, nice purse accessory, beautiful hair as always. However…” Jasmine looked at Misaka and just shook her head.

“What? Is there a stain?” Misaka looked over her clothes frantically.

“Sempai, sempai, sempai. Not acceptable. Should I invoke the Penalty Game clause today, or save it?”

Misaka knew instantly what Jasmine was thinking and pulled down her skirt. “No!” She cried.

“Shorts! Under your skirt! On a date! Very disappointing!”

Misaka looked around frantically, like she might cry even.

There was a pause.

“Don’t worry, Misaka. I won’t ruin Shirai’s date like this. No penalty game clause on your shorts, even I’m not that cruel. You kids have fun.”

Shirai came over, stood on her tiptoes and gave Jasmine a kiss on her cheek. Misaka shook her fist at Jasmine, then came over and kissed the other cheek. The two of them then headed out the door, with Shirai have a goofy smile on her face. 

Jasmine waited five minutes to be sure they had left and then got to work on her master plan. It took her a good twenty minutes, but she was happy when she finished. She then pulled out the special package from her closet, unwrapped it, and positioned it carefully in the place of honor. She put the special card in place with a smile and considered herself satisfied. She headed out the door and started a fast walk to Kamijou’s dorm.

“TOOOOOUUUUMMMMAAAA!! What do I wear for my date?”

“What about your pretty sundress you bought?”

“But this is a date? Isn’t that too informal?”

“She will be wearing her uniform Index; you will be ok.”

“If she is wearing her uniform, then I should wear my robes, they are my uniform!"

“But you should be comfortable on your shopping date, don’t you want to wear something nice to show off a little?”

“Touma! Are you trying to peak at my naked body again?” Loud tooth grinding noises began.

“Cease your imitation of an Alsatian! This Kamijou was referring to the fact that you are going clothes shopping and want to look fashionable. Also it might be easier for you to try on clothes.”

Index calmed down. “I hadn’t thought of that! Also, shopping will be safer without a certain someone causing all the women to be seen naked!”

‘That is not my fault! You and Kazakiri pulled down that curtain!”

*Knock, knock*

Index and Kamijou looked at each other and the clock. Eleven AM! 

“Stupid Touma! You made me late!” Index grabbed her dress and raced into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

Kamijou sighed and answered the door. “Hello, Kamijou! I’m here for Index,” Jasmine said cheerfully, “Did she tell you we were going on a date?”

“Come in please, Jasmine. She’s nervous and changing her clothes again, so it will be a minute.”

They went to the living area and sat on the floor, since Jasmine didn’t think it appropriate to sit on his bed. Kamijou lowered his voice, “Uiharu asked me out on a date for today, did she tell you?”

Jasmine clapped her hands, “No! That’s great! Did you accept?”

“Of course, I kept my promise and I think she is sweet. She was all dressed up, but not wearing her flowers, so I didn’t recognize her right away.”

“Boys,” Jasmine said with exaggerated frustration, then she laughed.

Kamijou joined in in laughing at himself.

“Such misfortune.”

“I hope you both have a nice time, Kamijou. She has been looking forward to this for a long time.”

“Has she told anyone?”

“Nope, just me. You are her secret crush. She wants her first date to be the nicest boy she knows, so she chose you.”

Kamijou actually blushed. “I hope I can live up to those expectations.”

The bathroom door opened, and Index stepped out. Kamijou and Jasmine stared. She was wearing a simple white with gold trim sundress that looked very pretty on her. Index had gathered her beautiful silver hair into two simple pony tails, one on each side of her head.

“You look stunning, Index-san,” said Jasmine.

“Very pretty indeed,” added Kamijou.

Index blushed, “Thank you both.”

Kamijou handed her an envelope and whispered in Index’s ear, “That is all I could spare from our grocery money, Index. Don’t use it for food, but to buy yourself something nice at the clothes stores, OK?”

Index nodded happily.

“Have fun you two,” said Kamijou as he escorted them to the door.

“Everyone remembers the plan?”

Nods around the table from the group.

“In such a crowded area even their vaunted Level 5s will hesitate for fear of harming innocents while we will not. Remember our primary target is wanted live, eliminate any opposition. You have your assigned sectors, no radio traffic until target is sighted.” 

The group nodded again.

“Move out.”

“Kuroko, we could have taken the bus.”

“Mikoto, I want to maximize every minute of your enjoyment of our first activity. I am hoping you will like it!”

The automated cab slowed and stopped at the entrance to Academy City’s newest theme park and the two girls got out. Misaka sighed when she saw the long line.  
“Sissy,” Shirai mock scolded, “Would I make you stand in a long line on today of all days?” Shirai then did something unusual: instead of just grabbing Misaka and dragging her off, Shirai smiled shyly and held out her hand. 

{“If ever you have valued her friendship, don’t go all Tsundere on her, please.”}

Misaka smiled back and took Shirai’s hand. Shirai gently led her off to a hidden line marked ‘VIP Guests Only’. She showed the Guest Services people something on the screen of her mobile, and they all bowed and thanked her for her patronage. Suddenly both Misaka and Shirai had high-tech bracelets fastened to their wrists tat gave them priority access to all the rides and attractions as well as unlimited food and beverages everywhere in the park.

They were ushered into the park itself and took in the view. It was amazing! Fantasy rides, fun houses, and wonderful food aromas. Not terribly crowded and beautifully clean. A small auto cart awaited them to take them wherever they wanted to go. 

“Kuroko. Wow.”

“Wait Sissy. Will you trust me for one little thing, please?”

“Um, ok.” 

“Come sit in the little taxi.”

They both got in and sat. 

Shirai pulled out a clean bandanna. “Sissy, tie this around your eyes so you don’t peak, I have a surprise for you.”

It took an enormous amount of willpower for Misaka to tie the bandanna around her eyes, but she did. The cart started off and drove for what seemed like ten minutes. Misaka felt Shirai put her arm around her back, not to get grabby, but simply to help Misaka balance as the robotaxi went around curves. It finally stopped and Misaka heard Shirai whispering to someone. 

“OK, Sissy. Turn to your left and take off the bandanna.”

Misaka took off the blindfold and then couldn’t control herself, she sqee’ed like a little girl. Standing there, with their arms outstretched to hug her, were a full-sized Gekota and Pyonko, standing under a sign welcoming visitors to the new “Gekotaland”! Misaka jumped out of the taxi and into Gekota’s arms for a hug and was hugged from behind by Pyonko! Misaka was almost crying from happiness at the surprise. She didn’t even notice the photographer taking pictures.

“Gekota!! Pyonko!!!” Misaka shouted happily.

After the hugging ended a park official approached, “RailGun, as our honored guest , we would like to give you this token of our appreciation.” The woman accompanying him held up a framed image that he showed to Misaka. “This is an original, hand inked cell from the very first Gekota cartoon ever made. It is autographed by the show’s creator, the writer, and the artists who crafted it.”

Misaka staggered. To her it was one of the most priceless art object in the world, worth more than the Mona Lisa! “Thank…thank you so very much, I am honored beyond belief to receive such a treasure!” She was fanning herself with her hand.

“We will have this safely packaged and delivered to your school for you, Misaka-sama. You and your companion are invited to lunch with Gekota at one today , where you will meet the current artist drawing the show, who wishes to incorporate you into an episode, if you will give your kind permission.”

Misaka thought she was going to faint. She felt a small arm slip around her waist to support her. 

“We will be there!” Shirai answered for her, “Thank you so much, Director-sama.”

“Please enjoy Gekotaland!”

Shirai led the overwhelmed Misaka through the gates into the park within a park and they both stopped so Misaka could gawk at her favorite cartoon’s lands brought to life. This time Misaka took Shirai’s hand and towed her over to a bench to sit. Shirai was alarmed to see tears in Misaka’s eyes.

“Sissy! What’s wrong?” Shirai cried.

Misaka didn’t answer, she just grabbed Shirai, pulled her in close and kissed her. “I can’t believe you! All this?”

Shirai blushed. “I just wanted you to have a nice time…”

Misaka just stared at Shirai, who had always disliked Gekota…

Shirai stood up and brushed off her skirt. “Sissy, let’s start with ‘Keroyon’s Ferris Wheel’ where we can see all of Gekotaland, then you can decide where to go next from the overhead view. It’s just a short walk from here.”

“That sounds nice!” Misaka held out her hand and Kuroko shyly took it as they walked off to find the Ferris Wheel.

“This is Ж, negative sign of target.”

Uiharu changed her outfit for the fourth time. “These jeans make my ‘Bubble Butt’ look good, as Jasmine would say,” she thought. She already had her pusher bra on. She took a deep breath. “It’s just the Arcade, not the Embassy ball.” She picked out a demure, yet clingy silken material pullover blouse and put it on. She liked the shade of red and the pretty daisies that were embroidered around the square neckline. 

Uiharu quickly put on some makeup and perfume. She took off her flowered head piece again and selected two small hairclips like Misaka and Saten wore instead. Her necklace with the hammer completed her look. She put on her little handbag and went out the door…bumping right into the one person she had kind of been hoping to avoid.

“Saten-san!”

“Oh ho! Uiharu, all dressed up early on a Saturday,” Saten tilted her head and winked, “Are we going on a date with our mystery boy?”

Uiharu knew she was blushing horribly. “Please don’t tell the others and please don’t follow me! I’m so nervous already!”

“Foo-foo! I won’t tell on you, Kazari!, I promised, remember?”

Uiharu relaxed a little. “Promise you won’t follow me either! I want my first boy date to go well without worrying that someone is following me.”

“I promise, Uiharu,” Saten said, while hiding the fact that her fingers were crossed behind her back.

Uiharu ran down the steps and then down the block to the bus stop. Uiharu watched as Saten waved and walked into her own dorm room. Satisfied, Uiharu turned to look for the bus, thus missing Saten sneaking out to see what bus Uiharu took.

“Hmm, the number twenty-eight. That one goes to Seventh Mist. The next one is in fifteen minutes. I forgot to mention I also promised the other girls that I would watch over you Uiharu so that no boy took advantage of you.”

“This is Ћ, negative sign of target.”

“Shirai, the view is amazing!” Misaka cried out in joy. Shirai was beside herself, Misaka had put her arm around Shirai’s shoulders at the start of the ride and not removed it. Shirai thought her heart would stop when Misaka laid her head on Shirai’s shoulder.

{“Honey”}

Shirai gently touched her head to Misaka’s and the two of them enjoyed the ride.

“This is Щ, negative sign of target; tertiary spotted, easy clean kill. Shall I engage?”

“Negative, negative, negative. Wait for primary.”

Uiharu was thirty minutes early; Kamijou was seven minutes late. He came running up. “Uiharu, I am so sorry I am late. Two boys were harassing a Kirigaoka girl to tears and I had to chase them away from her. Then Judgement thought I was harassing the girl, someone named Konori Mii. But I told her I was friends with BiriBiri and you, so she took my info and let me go because she will check with you.”

Uiharu laughed, “Hope she doesn’t ask Shirai-san first!”

Kamijou turned pale.

“Such misfortune!”

“I’m glad you are safe, Kamijou. Let’s go play some games!”

Kamijou held out his arm and Uiharu took it.

“Darn it! The bus would be late! Where is she?”

“So, Index, what would you like to shop for first? What kind of clothes?”

Index stopped and considered. “I don’t know, Jasmine. I wear my robes almost all the time, but would like maybe another outfit to wear to go out, not formal, just fun.”

“OK, I’ll tell you another secret: I used to be a model, so I will help you pick out something just right for the right price.”

“Thank you!” Index said happily.

“Do you know your sizes?”

“My robes have no size and this dress is a small.”

Jasmine mentally facepalmed. “OK< so we will have to get your measurements. How much money do you have?”

Index carefully opened her envelope and counted, “Five thousand Yen, Jasmine.”

“OK, let’s fortify ourselves with a coffee and a cake, Index. I want to ask you a couple of questions to help with our shopping, OK?”

“Cake!” Index had stars in her eyes again. Jasmine chuckled.

They sat and had espresso for Jasmine and tea for Index. Two large slices of cake were delivered for Index, while Jasmine just had a couple of cookies.

“Index, will you be ok with me seeing you trying on clothes?”

“You’re a girl, why would I mind?”

“Because I like girls?”

“So does Touma and he has seen me naked any times, usually by taking off my clothes or falling through doors, roofs…”

Jasmine laughed.

“Let’s go shopping, Index. We’ll window shop first, but if anything catches your eye, tell me and we will go in!”

“Oh-kay!”

“This is Ю, Primary target spotted. Tracking.”

Kamijou was in shock, he was in the Arcade, watching Uiharu playing a classic Sega® video game against three boys and she was beating the pants off of them. But even more astonishing was her trash-talking of the boys as she whipped them from pillar to post.

Her face set in a fierce grin, “That all you got? Ever seen this special attack?” Uiharu’s hands blurred like she had super speed and her character basically disintegrated the other three players characters in one attack. “Ha! “Little girl let the big boys play, huh? Losers! Go back to your basements and practice some more, little boys ‘cause you got schooled!”

She leaned back with a feral grin on her face, “Who’s next? Who wants to play “The Little Girl”?”

The crowd dispersed, knowing that there was no chance of winning today. Kamijou gently put his hand on Uiharu’s shoulder. She blinked twice and then realized what had happened in front of her date. 

“Oh, Kamijou! I’m so embarrassed!”

“Uiharu! You have hidden depths! Who knew you had such gaming talents? So competitive! Is BiriBiri rubbing off on you?” Kamijou asked with a gentle smile and laugh.

“I just see red when they assume because I’m little and female that I can’t be good at video games.”

“Not me,” said Kamijou, “I know everyone has hidden talents.”

“What game would you like to play together, Kamijou. I promise to tone it down with you.” Uiharu got up and walked off with Kamijou.

“Well I like this one,” Kamijou said pointing at “Zombie Apoklypz”.

Uiharu froze and started to shake. The game console was a few buttons…and two pistols.

Kamijou cursed himself and stepped between Uiharu and the console. He gently turned her around so she couldn’t see it. “Uiharu, I am so sorry. I am an idiot to show you something like that! Please forgive me!” He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her out into the mall to a bench to sit down. He rushed to the kiosk next to the bench and purchased a ‘Parfait Café’ drink for her, then sat down next to Uiharu on the bench.

Kamijou showed her the colorful drink and put the straw to her lips. Uiharu then giggled and said, “It’s not *that* bad, Kamijou!” and took a sip.

He slumped in the seat and took a deep breath. “You have no idea how sorry I am; I thought I ruined your…our first date.” He looked at her face anxiously.

Uiharu smiled and said, “Oh Kamijou, at worst we could consider that a stumble,” Uiharu said with a smile. She looked at him with a cheeky grin, “At least all my clothes are still on!”

Kamijou covered his face with his hand, “Who has been filling your head with all these lies, Uiharu?” he cried.

“Well, Misaka-san is my primary source, and Shirai-san tells me what she has heard too. But there is the website too, victimsofkamiyan.jp that has a lot of stories…and photos!”

“There’s a *WEBSITE*?!”

“This is Ϫ, Secondary target spotted. Tracking.”  
“This is Ѭ , prepare to move in on Primary and Secondary only, repeat Primary and Secondary only.”

So far they had managed to ride on every attraction in Gekotaland at least once, and Shirai was having fun, mostly because she was watching Misaka who was having an enormously good time. Every Gekota character apparently had been told to have their picture taken with Misaka and were actively seeking her out. The Gekota-themed luncheon was fun too, with the artist rendering a sketch of Misaka with Gekota and giving it to her. Photos were taken to be used for the episode that would be created.

“Shirai, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time! I can’t thank you enough!”

“What would you like to do next, Sissy?”

“Kuroko, you’ve done everything I have wanted to do all day. What would you like to do?”

{“Honey”}

“Misaka, would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel again?”

Misaka looked at Shirai’s hopeful look.

{“She will be trying her best to impress you tomorrow and you may find you really enjoy it.”}

“I would love to, Kuroko.”

Their passes let them skip lines, so they got right on board. Misaka immediately put her arm around Shirai’s shoulder and rested her head on Shirai’s shoulder again. Shirai shyly reached out and took Misaka’s hand and interlaced her fingers with Misaka’s. Misaka smiled and squeezed Shirai’s hand. As their turn on the ride was coming to an end, Misaka waved at the operator to get another turn, so they stayed on for another round.

“Sissy, I am loving our date and holding hands with you, but we are going to have to start heading back in order to get ready for our dinner tonight. We can come back here another day if you want; I had fun too.”

They got off the ride and a robotaxi was summoned for them to take them to the gate. Misaka held Shirai’s hand the whole way back.

“Where is she? Where would she go on a date with a boy here? Maybe the cake place? Ice Cream?” Saten was sneaking around, trying desperately not to be seen while she searched for Uiharu and her mystery date. As she flitted to another pillar looking for Uiharu, a strange-looking man did the same thing and they crashed into each, both falling to the ground. Saten dropped her cellphone, the man dropped a bunch of weird looking trinkets.

“I am so sorry, Sir!”

“Watch where you are going, next time,” he snarled as he grabbed his trinkets and rushed off. In his rush he missed one and Saten picked it up and looked at it. It had weird letters carved in it. She stuck it in her pocket to give to Index to look at the next time she ran into her. Saten hustled off to the next pillar.

Jasmine was lying to a Nun…she was going to Hell, but for a good reason! She told Index she would “negotiate” the prices for Index on whatever she wanted to help stretch her finds. So far, Jasmine had “stretched” them about five hundred percent…and climbing. Index had scored some pretty blouses and skirts; another little dress; a pair of jeans. Not that the jeans went without argument: 

“Jasmine! These are sinful! Look at how they adhere to my… my…”

“Your butt, Index. You can say butt. They look great on you! Think of how the boys, or a certain boy will find them attractive!”

“But I couldn’t wear my underwear in them!”

“We will handle that next, Sweetie. You’re not wearing a bra either.”

“msdjh jwei0u kjs kjskj.”

“Huh? I didn’t catch that.”

“I’m so small I don’t need one,” Index said miserably.

“Nonsense! The right bra will help you out! Trust me.”

“I will pray for a miracle.”

“Darn it! I know she’s small, but it shouldn’t be this hard to find her!” Saten said as she peered out from around a pillar.

“Saten! What are you doing here?”

“EEK!” Saten clutched her chest in fright as she spun around.

Jasmine and Index were standing there looking at her curiously. “Oh, uh, I’m just looking around and people watching. You?”

“Jasmine is taking me on my first date ever! Index announced proudly. “We’ve been shopping for clothes for me!

“You can date, Index?” Saten asked.

“Oh yes, as long as it doesn’t interfere with my duties,” Index replied.

“I always assumed…” Saten saw Jasmine shaking her head violently behind Index, “That Nuns couldn’t date, so that’s nice.” Saten saw Jasmine visibly relax and give her a thumbs up.

“Oh, Index, I ran into a man and he dropped this earlier, what is it?” Saten handed over the weird trinket to Index. Index started looking it over and then she stiffened.

“Jasmine, we need to leave, they may be looking for me.”

“Who are they?

“Cinericius. A Magical group of assassins for hire. They don’t just do assassinations: kidnappings, extortion, anything that people will pay a premium for their services. They use Magic and mundane weapons. They work in groups of five, as they consider that a magic number of power”

Jasmine reached into her pocket and pulled out six steel balls. “I consider six my magic number of power.”

“Oh, no! Uiharu is here on her date!”

The cab dropped them off in front of the gates to their dorm and Misaka let go of her hand, to Shirai’s disappointment. But she understood; Misaka had a reputation to maintain at the school, she couldn’t be seen holding hands with her molester.

Couldn’t walk hand-in-hand with the girl that used to jump into her gym shower.

Certainly not hold hands with the girl who would scream “SISSY!” and teleport onto Misaka’s back, grabbing her chest in public. 

Certainly not… Misaka was putting her arm around Shirai’s waist? Shirai looked at Misaka, startled. Misaka grabbed Shirai’s arm and put it around her waist.

Shirai wanted to cry, she was so happy. As they entered, Dorm Mother was waiting. 

“Misaka, I took the liberty of placing your package on your bed. Shirai, I have a letter for you that you are to read now.” Dorm Mother handed the small envelope to Shirai. Shirai opened it and read:

“Shirai,  
I’m sure your date has been wonderful. I have taken the liberty of ‘helping’ you out.  
There is something waiting for you in your fridge in the room.  
Rush to take your shower first so that Misaka goes second, if you can. Go to your fridge after your shower.  
Good luck!  
Honey!”

“Everything OK, Shirai?” Misaka asked.

“Oh yes, just a note from Konori asking how I was doing.” Shirai folded the note and put it in her pocket. 

As they headed toward the room, Shirai said, “Mikoto, would you mind if I showered first? There are a few things I need to take care of before we leave.”

“It’s fine, Kuroko. It will give me to get my dress ready.”

“Thanks!”

When they entered the room, there was a note on the door: “Have a great time, Sempais! I made other sleeping arrangements for tonight! J. “

“That was…thoughtful,” Misaka said, blushing.

Shirai went to her closet and grabbed her underwear she was planning on wearing and dropped off her shoes. She skipped into the bathroom, and Misaka heard the shower start up. Misaka went to her closet to check the dress. She was still thinking about wearing another, more conservative one. She opened the closet and gasped.

It was empty, except for the dress and matching shoes. All her clothes were gone! She pulled out the drawers, all empty! There was a small, wrapped package next to the shoes, with a card on top. Misaka opened the envelope:

“PENALTY GAME!”  
I am sure you have noticed a slight change to your closet. 8-)  
I am invading your comfort zone slightly, but you still control how your relationship progresses with Shirai.  
Open the package, then turn this card over.”

Misaka opened the package like she was handling an unstable bomb. It contained a pair of blue panties, same color as the dress, that were…indecent! Misaka flipped the card over. 

“These are Brazilian Hipster No Show Panties especially for your fabulous dress.  
They will make it fit you even better than last time. You will wear these and *NO* shorts.  
I will find out if you violate the Penalty Game. Violations will cause all your Gekota underwear to be replaced with more of these.  
You don’t want to know what will replace your bras.”  
“Have a good time!”  
J  
PS, I heard what you just thought about me!”

Shirai exited the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. “All yours, Sissy!” she said cheerfully.

Misaka hid the panties in her hand, collected the dress, and went into the bathroom. She showered, dried off, and then glared at the panties. After she put them on Misaka had to admit they were comfortable and gave her a nice shape. She pulled the blue dress over her head and settled it down. Those panties did make it look even better!

“I hate you when you are right, Jasmine.”

“What Sissy?”

“Nothing.”

While Misaka was showering, Shirai put on her underwear and then remembered the fridge. She opened it and found a wrist corsage inside, made of beautiful, tiny blue and white orchids to match Misaka’s dress. Shirai was overcome with emotion. “Why are you doing this for me?” 

{“Because I can.”}

Shirai closed the door and then went and put on her dress. She set a mirror on her desk and worked on her hair and makeup. Misaka was in for a little surprise.

Back up a couple of hours…

“Wow, a ‘Parfait Café’, so good! Thank you Kamijou!”

“The least I could do, Uiharu.”

Uiharu narrowed her eyes. “Kamijou, do you see those strange looking men over there? Don’t turn your head.”

“Yes, they look like mages.”

“They have been staring at us for a while now.”

“Uiharu, slowly get behind me, Imagine Breaker should be able to handle any magic they throw our way.”

Uiharu pulled out her phone: “This is Judgement Officer Uiharu Kazari at the Main Entrance to Seventh Heaven, please dispatch Anti-Skill for suspicious…”

The two suspicious men made weird gestures and Kamijou threw up his hand; there was a shattering glass sound and nothing happened except the men looked surprised.

“Judgement Officer under attack, Judgement Officer needs assistance; Espers of new and unknown abilities…”

This time the men threw weird looking objects at Uiharu and Kamijou. Kamijou grabbed Uiharu and threw her down behind the coffee kiosk, throwing himself on top of her and putting his hand up over them. There was a shattering glass sound and then muffled explosions.

Index sniffed the air. She, Jasmine, and Saten were on an escalator, heading down to try to find Uiharu and also get out of the mall and away from people. “Mana! Someone is pulling mana to do a spell!” Index warned.

All three girls started looking around. “There,” Saten pointed with her head at the man she bumped earlier. The man gestured at them and a bolt flew towards the girls.

“THSATTC” shouted Index and the bolt turned around and flew back at the man, who ducked behind the pillar.

Jasmine had pulled up five lightning balls. Hiding behind a pillar was useless as they flew like homing missiles. 

*BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM*

“AIIIEEEEE!”

“Run!” Jasmine shouted, pushing Saten ahead of her. She took Index by the hand and dragged her along behind. They got to the next level and sprinted for cover behind a pillar. Jasmine shoved Satin to the ground as the curious girl wanted to look around. 

“Stay down, Saten. Feel anything, Index?”

A submachine gun chattered and chips flew off the column. “I am starting to get pissed,” Jasmine growled. The six steel balls were dancing over her head. She saw the shooter on the level above them, trying to get a better angle. 

Jasmine formed her finger pistol. “Bang!” 

The shot flew true and hit the shooter in the right shoulder, causing a fountain of blood. He went down. Jasmine took no chances and followed it up with a lightning strike to the general area.

“AIEEEEE!”

People were screaming and running in every direction, making it hard to see who was attacking them and where they were. Jasmine didn’t want to hurt any of the innocent people, so she was looking around carefully for targets.

*Tinkle, tinkle* 

Several little trinkets landed near them. “RITLI!” Index shouted. 

Whatever Index did, the trinkets failed to go off or do anything. However, there was another spray of weapons fire from behind a different pillar. Jasmine could see the arm holding up the submachine gun, doing the “Spray and Pray” . Multiple people were hit and went down screaming, Jasmine started to glow super bright blue, another ball lined up with her finger gun.

“BANG!”

*Hypersonic Whipcrack”

A small mushroom cloud formed in the area where the arm had been. The arm, still holding the submachine gun, fell down a story to the floor below. There was no sign of the body it had been connected to…or the bottom half of the column the man had been hiding behind.

“We need to move, we’ve been here too long,” Jasmine told the other two. They started to scramble towards the Emergency Exit they could see about twenty meters away.

Uiharu’s ears were ringing like an alarm bell, but she was otherwise all right. However, she was trapped under a deadweight. She pushed hard and it slid off her back. It was Kamijou and he was unconscious. It looked like he had taken the brunt of the explosion protecting her. 

Uiharu saw red.

The hammer necklace came off and she resized the hammer. She had the hammer in her right hand and peaked around the kiosk. The two men were approaching. She shouted at them: “Judgemento desu no! Lay down your weapons and surrender now!”

“Not til we get the person we came for, little girl.”

“I won’t let you take him!”

“Him?! We are after you, little girl! Stop playing like you are a big girl and just come with us. We will give you milk and cookies.”

Oh no he didn’t! Oh HELL no!

Uiharu slammed the hammer down on the ground, calling forth a massive lightning bolt, which hit the two men like a freight train.

“AIIIIEEEEE!”

When she peeked again, one man was down, smoking worse than Shirai-san ever did after Misaka’s Love Whip. The other man was still standing and looked a little angry. He started shooting at her. Uiharu ducked back, just in time. She spared a glance at Kamijou, who groaned slightly. She could hear sirens in the distance. She peeked again and the man was reloading. Uiharu stood and started spinning the hammer, “Now, don’t kill him, but I want him unconscious and unable to get up!”

Uiharu popped around the corner and let the hammer fly. The man’s eyes got huge just before the hammer impacted his chest, knocking him fifty meters through the air and then into a bus, a car, and finally, a brick wall. He did not get up.

The hammer slapped back into Uiharu’s hand. She quickly resized it and rushed to check Kamijou. He was bleeding from his ears and nose. She pulled her phone again. “This is Judgement Officer Uiharu, I have a civilian down with serious head injuries, I need a bus ASAP main entrance to Seventh Heaven. Both suspects are down and ready to be packaged.”

“Officer Uiharu, we have shots fired and explosions inside the mall, can you verify?”

“On my way.”

Misaka was finally satisfied with her makeup and came out of the bathroom. She gasped when she saw Shirai. The little teleporter was wearing a beautiful green dress, that came just above the knees. It was demure but beautiful. What was amazing was Shirai was not wearing her traditional pigtails; she had done her hair so that it hung long and straight done her shoulders and back, making her look older and more mature, but softening her face, making it…sweeter…

“Kuroko…wow, just…wow,” Misaka said.

Shirai smiled and said, “Do you like it?”

“You look amazing!”

Shirai took her skirt in both hands and curtsied. “Thank you.” She turned and went into her little fridge. She pulled out a small package and handed it to Misaka.  
“It’s beautiful!” Misaka breather, admiring the beautiful little orchids on the wrist bouquet. She handed the box back to Shirai. “Please put it on me.”

Shirai removed it from the box and put it on Misaka’s left wrist. Misaka lifted her wrist to her nose and smelled the flowers. “So nice!”

“I wonder how Jasmine’s shopping date is going with Index?”

“Well, her biggest issue will be keeping Index fed,” laughed Misaka.

The girls were halfway to the Emergency Exit when…

*Tink* *Tink* *Tink*

The grenades fell right at their feet. Jasmine grabbed them magnetically and threw them into a nearby fountain.

*BOOM!*

SPLOOSH!

“Where is he? Do you see him?”

Too late Jasmine saw the man coming from behind them, she tried to make her finger gun, but his spell caught the three girls in wracking pain, causing them to fall to the ground screaming in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute! Who's on first, what's on second...
> 
> Who is the Primary target? Secondary? Tertiary?
> 
> They want Uiharu? In their defense, she is cuter than Kamijou...but, what a temper!
> 
> And what heartless jerk author puts a cliff hanger on a "fluff" dating chapter?!


	25. Kiss Kiss! Bang Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week at work will be a b... bear. I don't think I will be getting much writing done, sadly. So I am giving y'all a tiny update now to whet your appetites.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for the ones that I have created, but still my fanfic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little update, let's see if I can do better by this weekend!

It was chaos inside the mall; people running and screaming everywhere. Uiharu had pinned on her Judgement Armband and was looking around to see if she could see any signs of shooting or explosions. She could see clouds of smoke not far from her, and evidence of lightning having been used, so there was an electromaster here somewhere.

Uiharu made her way further in, clutching her hammer that she had resized again.

Kamijou’s eyes fluttered open. He was being carried on a portable stretcher by Anti-Skill officers. Where was Uiharu? He rolled off the stretcher and got shakily to his feet. 

“Buddy, come with us, you got a bad headwound! You probably have a concussion.”

“Where’s the girl I came with?”

“What’s her name, son?”

“Uiharu Kazari.”

“The Judgement Officer? She’s inside.”

“Shit!” Kamijou started running for the entrance. Only to be tackled by an officer.

“Son, you can’t go in there, it’s not safe yet!”

“Call Lieutenant Yomikawa and ask her to clear me, please. Tell her it’s Kamijou and special circumstances. She’ll say yes!”

“Are you dropping my name again, Kamijou?”

“Sensei! You will need my special talents in there! Index is in there!”

“Kamijou, she probably left with everyone else.”

“She’s in there with Jasmine Hickok. Uiharu is in there too. Remember what happened last time they were together?”

“The daughter of the Amb… Tessou, under my authority I declare a Code Red for the City.” Yomikawa scribbled a quick note on her pad, folded it and gave it to Tessou. “Take this to the US Embassy front gate, Code three. Ask for the Sergeant of the Guards and give it to him or her only. Stand your ground and only them. GO!”

Yomikawa grabbed her big shield and Kamijou. “You stay behind me. Let’s go.”

Time Jump…

“Our cab is here, Mikoto. Shall we?”

Misaka took one more look in the mirror: who was that *girl* looking back at her? She blushed lightly. “I can’t wait.”

When they were in the hall, Shirai offered her arm to Misaka who, after a slight hesitation, slid her own arm through it. Misaka noted the happy smile on Shirai’s face and it made her smile just as happily. When they reached the lobby, a chilling voice stopped them.

“Ladies, a moment.”

They slowly turned to see Dorm Mother’s expressionless face, glasses glinting. “Good evening, Dorm Mother,” they chorused.

“You both look lovely this evening. Date?”

“Yes, Dorm Mother.”

“Would you like me to take a picture for you?”

Shirai’s face lit up, “Would you please with my phone?”

{“HONEY!”}

“I mean if Misaka does not mind.”

Misaka chuckled, “Of course, if you promise to share it with me.”

They posed and Dorm Mother took a nice picture for them.

“I assume I do not need to remind you about the curfew?”

“No, Dorm Mother.”

“Have fun, girls.”

They headed out and got in the cab. “Where are we going, Kuroko?”

“A new French place I heard about, Mikoto. Elegant, with excellent food and a surprise afterwards.”

They arrived and Shirai presented them to the Maître d’ and they were seated. Misaka thought the man stared at her for a moment, but then guessed he probably recognized her as RailGun. They received their menus and ordered beverages right away: (non-alcoholic) Champagne.

Misaka noticed her menu had no prices. “Kuroko, why does my menu have no prices?”

Shirai giggled, “In old-fashioned, classic restaurants like this, the date never received the prices, so she could feel free to order what she wanted, without embarrassment. I simply told them to give you that menu.”

Misaka blushed. “Kuroko, this whole day, the cost…”

Shirai reached out and took Misaka’s hand. “Don’t. Don’t think about it.”

{“I think I can guarantee you are about to have an amazing day and evening with Shirai. If ever you have valued her friendship, don’t go all Tsundere on her, please.”}

“I just wanted to tell you how much I have loved it, how special it has been.”

Misaka had heard about people melting from happiness, now she saw it.

“Sissy…”

Misaka squeezed Shirai’s hand, then let it go. “Now, what are you thinking about, Kuroko? Escargots are mandatory at a French restaurant, I should think. For my main, I think Canard a l’orange.”

Shirai pulled herself together. “Excellent choices. For me, the chicken liver pate, and the Boeuf Bourguignon. We will be having dessert elsewhere, Sissy, just to let you know.”

The girls placed their orders and then started on their appetizers when they arrived. Shirai thought about the advice Jasmine had given her.

“Sissy,” she asked shyly, “Have you thought about where you will go for High School in another year?”

Misaka stopped eating for a moment and reflected. “I hadn’t really thought about it much, Kuroko,” she finally said. “I guess I always hoped that Tokiwadai would finally open a High School so I could just stay there…” Misaka said wistfully. “Realistically my only two choices are Nagatenjouki or Kirigaoka.”

“Have you tried approaching the Board of Tokiwadai about offering High School classes? I’m sure if you asked they would consider it seriously,” Shirai said. “Especially if you and Mental Out would be graduating at the same time, along with several Level 4s.”

“Noooo, I hadn’t thought of that actually, but it would be worth a try,” Misaka said thoughtfully. “I was dreading leaving yo…Tokiwadai to go to another school.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Shirai said sadly. “What do you want to do? What are your plans for University?”

Time jump…

“Not so frisky now, are you, bitch?” said the Man, Mage, whatever as he limped up to the three girls, who lay panting on the floor. Jasmine tried to move only for him to point, mumble and all three of them shriek in agony again.

“Uh, uh, uh!” he taunted, “Cinericius will fulfill this contract to deliver you to the buyer.”

“You leave Index alone!” Jasmine said through the pain.

“Who is Index? You are one of our targets, Jasmine Hickok; you’re coming with me. Now, shut up!” and he kicked her, hard, in her abdomen, causing Jasmine to grunt in pain and curl into the fetal position. He kicked her again, this time in the back. Then a third time in Jasmine’s side.

“Stop it!” screamed Saten.

The man sighed, “Time to get rid of the bitchy witnesses.” He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Saten’s head. “Guess you will find out if there really is a God.”

Saten had tears in her eyes, but she still managed to spit at the man.

“Spunky to the end.”

Jasmine tried desperately to generate a bolt, but couldn’t get her personal reality to gel.

Saten closed her eyes.

*BANG!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I didn't!
> 
> Well, I hope it gets you to come back for more!
> 
> Feel free to write in and send me your comment, complaints, suggestions, etc. I like hearing from you! I actually have a little notepad at work I use to jot ideas down to try to write when I can sit in front of my machine, I so short on time.


	26. Three Dates and a Terrorist Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: *LEMONS!* Truckloads of lemons; enough lemons to make gallons of lemonade! Oh no! It's Same Sex Lemons too! The Horror! I am pushing my Teen rating hard here and am kind of out of my own comfort zone. Skip this chapter if you might be offended. Seriously, you have been warned.
> 
> And no, it's not graphic, I'm not that kind of boy...at least not in these stories, LOL. But, LEMONS!
> 
> Oh, there is fighting and death here too, but, people are always more concerned about lemons than people being killed, FFS. Insert eye-roll graphic here. George Carlin in his famous "Seven Words You Can't Say" routine once made a comment about how it's OK to graphically kill people, but god forbid you talk about sex. LOL.
> 
> As usual, still not my anime. Still not my characters, except Hakuta and Jasmine, but it is my FanFiction, accept no substitutes!
> 
> Chapter title a play on the movie title "Four Weddings and a Funeral"
> 
> Also, there will be end notes to explain, clarify, or add some context to things. Again, you don't need them, they are just there for your info.

“Mikoto, this last part of the evening is optional: I am hoping you will try it with me, because it allows us to use some of our Tokiwadai Ojou-sama skills. But, if you are not comfortable or do not feel like participating, we can do something else,” Shirai said anxiously as she paid the bill from dinner.

“I’m willing to see what you have planned, because it sounds intriguing, Kuroko.”

“It does include dessert, as an enticement,” Shirai said with a laugh.

“Well, now, how can I refuse?” laughed Misaka.

They went up a flight of stairs and Misaka could hear music playing. They went through a set of doors and Shirai saw a scene from her dreams: a ballroom full of dancers moving to classical music pieces, dressed as elegantly as her Sissy and herself. She and Misaka stood in the doorway and took in the sight. Shirai sighed happily, but then remembered she wanted to stay in Misaka’s comfort zone.

“Sissy, is this all right? They serve tea, coffee, and sweets while you are seated and then you can go ballroom dancing, but only if you want to! I just thought it would be a nice ending…if maybe you would like to dance…” Shirai trailed off. “Never mind, it was a bad idea! We can do something else.”

Shirai started to turn around and leave.

Misaka, when she first saw the room filled with couples dancing in an elegant way, was taken aback. This was not really an activity she would choose for herself, if she were to be honest, But it did look like…fun. She would have assumed that the ‘Old Kuroko’ brought her here to get her dancing and then molest Misaka, where Misaka wouldn’t dare make a huge scene.

But the excited and hopeful look on Shira’s face when they opened the door and they both saw the room and the dancing told Misaka otherwise; Shirai really wanted to end the evening on a classy note. Misaka thought about the care and planning Shirai had put into their date; Shirai had obviously wanted to make it a date filled with everything *Misaka* loved. How could Misaka deny her this one thing? If worse came to worst, Misaka could just ask to go home, saying she was tired.

Misaka realized she had hesitated too long as Shirai looked disappointed and was turning to leave. Misaka reached out her hand and put it on Shirai’s arm: “This is amazing! What a great way to cap off the day! Let’s take a seat, order dessert, and then do a little dancing, Kuroko.”

“It’s OK, Sissy, we don’t have to,” Shirai said calmly, with her head down.

Misaka slid her hand down to Shirai’s hand and lifted it to her lips for a kiss. She then gently twirled Shirai, so that her skirt flared a little. Shirai raised her head in surprise as Misaka said to the Hostess: “Table for two by the dance floor, please!”

Shirai blushed lightly and almost fainted from happiness as Misaka firmly held her hand the whole way to their table. Once they were seated they order tea and some cookies as they were not that hungry after their lovely meal. They sat and watched the people dancing with awe, as many of them were very good.

“Mikoto, so you think you would like to dance with me?”

“Kuroko, I don’t know if we are in their league.”

Shirai, her eyes twinkling, said, “We have the honor of Tokiwadai to uphold!”

Misaka laughed, “As long as I don’t trip or step on your feet, I will consider that a triumph.”

The orchestra announced a waltz as their next piece, so Shirai stood up and offered her arm to Misaka, who, after a brief hesitation, accepted it. They went out onto the dance floor, and adopted the classic waltz pose, regulation one palm width apart, and when the music started, after a couple of false steps, began to flow around the dance floor like they were meant to do; Shirai doing the leading.

Their first dance together was just to learn each other’s rhythms, moves, and styles. No dips or anything fancy, just elegant waltzing in the classic style. When the piece ended, Shirai bowed to her partner, causing Misaka to giggled, then curtsy.

A Viennese Waltz was announced for the next piece and Shirai extended her arms, and Misaka stepped in. Livelier than a traditional waltz, the Viennese required a faster pace with all the couples moving around the entire dance floor while spinning in circles with their partners. From all their times working together fighting bad guys, Misaka and Shirai had an innate trust that allowed them to coordinate their movements, which worked well in this type of a dance.

The dance also required your body to be much closer to your partner when waltzing.

*Much* closer.

When the dance was over, the two girls were breathless…and red-faced. “Sissy, *pant* *pant* I think I need a break.”

“Me too. Tea and cookies?”

Shirai gave Misaka her arm and led her off the floor. After ten minutes of dancing and spinning, pelvis to pelvis with her Sissy, Shirai was feeling a little shaky. (1)

So was her Sissy.

The waitress came over and poured tea for them while each girl calmed her racing heart. They both sipped their tea and ate a cookie.

“Kuroko, that was fun. I’m glad we came here,” Misaka said sincerely.

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“Nope, this is something I think only you and I could enjoy together, I’m glad we came.”

Shirai smiled shyly, “We have time for a couple of more dances, if you don’t mind, Mikoto…”

Misaka’s answer was to stand up and curtsy. Shirai giggled and led her date out onto the dance floor. 

Sadly, after a few more dances, their date was coming to a close and Shirai was getting ready to lead Misaka off the floor, when the band announced a Tango. Shirai’s eyes lit up. The dance that was the ultimate expression of love and passion. Then she heard: {“HONEY!”} thunder through her brain. 

Someone was squeezing her hands. She opened her eyes.

Misaka looked at her, smiling gently, “You really want to dance this with me, don’t you?”

Shirai, hopeful, couldn’t even speak, she just nodded shyly. Suddenly, Misaka grabbed her fiercely and whispered, “I’ll lead for this one.” Misaka then assumed an aggressive Tango starting pose. Shirai blinked, she must be hallucinating. Still, she went with it and matched Sissy’s pose with one of her own. The song started, and it was obvious that Misaka was going all out.

Misaka was dancing like she was possessed, embracing the raw sensual nature of the Tango for all it was worth: dipping Shirai; holding her, gulp, intimately close; then effortlessly lifting Shirai and gently setting her down; spinning Shirai and whipping her away then drawing her back in; OMG, she did the running her hand down over Shirai’s chest to Shirai’s pelvis, while bending Shirai over in a dip like they do in the movies! (2)

Shirai vowed to buy one thousand Yen’s worth of incense and burn it at the first temple she came to as an offering of thanks to the Gods. Then Misaka spun her into a tight clinch and tangoed off with her again.

“Yomikawa-sensei, what is with all the lightning blasts outside? It looks like Biri, I mean Misaka was here!”

“We don’t know, Kamijou, no Esper activity was detected, only gunfire.”

They entered the mall behind the Lieutenant’s big shield and the first thing they almost tripped over was a man’s arm, with the hand still holding an assault rifle.

They kept on going...then they heard the sound of three girls screaming in the distance. “That’s Index!” Kamijou shouted and he broke into a run, not waiting for Yomikawa.

Uiharu was fighting her PTSD; she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. It looked like the Embassy all over again: signs of bullet marks, lighting damage, people lying on the ground moaning from their wounds. “This is Judgement Office Uiharu, I have multiple wounded inside the mall, the scene is *not* secure, I repeat the scene is *not* secure.”

“This is Command to Judgement Officer Uiharu, pull out. Anti-Skill is on the scene, you’ve done well. Pull back to safety.”

Uiharu was about to reply when she heard the screams, followed by she was pretty sure Jasmine’s voice saying, “You leave Index alone!”

“Negative Command, Negative. I have a possible hostage situation, Main floor near the fountains. Expedite!”

Uiharu hustled to get closer. As she did she saw a man looking down at the ground, kicking something. She then heard Saten-san scream: ‘Stop it!”

The man then said, “Time to get rid of the bitchy witnesses.” He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at someone Uiharu couldn’t see and said, “Guess you will find out if there really is a God.”

Uiharu froze, there was no time for her to throw the hammer, and lightning would harm whoever was on the ground next to the man. Just as the man was about to pull the trigger, Uiharu saw a flash of white pop up next to him.

Kamijou went tearing off in the direction of Index’s scream. He couldn’t imagine what might have taken out Jasmine, the number four Level 5 in the city and left her and Index helpless. He vaguely heard Yomikawa shouting behind him, but nothing would keep him from his duty to protect the little Nun he cared for so much. In the distance he could see a man with a gun, and Kamijou knew he would never get there in time, but still, he ran.

Another time, another place…

The Tango ended, and both girls were breathless and red-faced. Then they heard the applause as the audience and other dancers saluted them. Misaka blushed harder and whispered, “I think I’m going to die of embarrassment!”

Shirai giggled and swept a deep curtsy to the applause, jarring Misaka into bowing. Both girls ran off the floor to their table and sat. Their waitress came over and poured more tea. She bowed to the girls and said, “That was magnificent! How long have you both been dancing like that?”

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other and Shirai responded, “Just for a while now.”

“You looked like professionals! It was a pleasure watching you! Such passion! Such skill!”

She left and moved on to her other tables.

Shirai looked at Misaka and smiled shyly, “Thank you, Sissy. I know this isn’t your favorite thing, but thank you.”

“You know, Kuroko,” Misaka said thoughtfully, “I may have a new fun activity I like to do…but only with you…”

Shirai blushed. “Um, ah, let me get the check. We should be going soon to make curfew.” She waved at the waitress. However, it was the Manager who came over. 

“Your check is compliments of the house, Ladies,” he said. “A Tango that magnificent deserves a reward, so thank you. Please grace our dance floor again soon!”

“We will!” Misaka said, shocking Shirai. The two girls got up and made their way outside, where Shirai hailed a RoboCab to take them back to the dorm. 

As they sat in the back, Shirai was astonished when Misaka slid over and laid her head on Shira’s shoulder, then took her hand and held it gently in hers, interlacing their fingers.

“I had a wonderful day today, Kuroko. Thank you so much.”

Shirai took a chance and turned her head and kissed the top of Misaka’s head. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun too being with you, Sissy.”

They held hands and rode in silence until they passed near Seventh Mist, where they could see a lot of Anti-Skill vehicles parked and officers walking around.  
“Huh, I wonder what happened there?” Shirai said.

Index was mad, downright angry. More angry than when her Touma came home all bruised and with his clothes torn. More furious than when she found him in the hospital because of some stupid fight he got dragged into! Not only had she had spells thrown at her and her friends, not only had bullets been fired at her and her friends, but she was tired of being the helpless damsel in distress like in some of those stupid Manga, where she would need to be rescued by someone else!

And those…those… *BUGGERS* ruined the first date Index was ever on in her life!!!

And now he wants to kill Saten? Index was used to being hurt by spells and was quicker to throw off the stunning effects, so she was playing possum, as the Americans put it. When she saw the man was going to shoot Saten she waited for her chance, then Index surged up from the ground like a Great White going after its dinner and chomped on that gun arm like it was Touma’s head!

There was a gunshot, and a grunt of pain… from the man who dropped the gun when Index’s jaws crushed down on his arm like a bear trap. The man tried to shake the little Nun off, but this was not Index’s first rodeo, she had latched onto Kamijou’s noggin and rode that buckin’ bronco through much worse than this guy could dish out!

Saten opened one eye. She was still alive, even after the gunshot! Saten had no strength to move but she could only marvel at Index and her jaws, locked around the evil man’s arm, defying his best effort to shake her off. Saten tried to move but couldn’t get any of her limbs to obey her. She could only lie there and watch as the man pulled out a wicked looking knife.

Jasmine was fairing no better; her whole body ached and she could not move either. She watched in awe as Index chomped down on the man’s arm like an angry alligator, spoiling his shot at Saten. Jasmine spotted one of her steel balls laying close by and she was able to ever so slowly get it to roll into her right hand while Index distracted the evil bastard. Just as Jasmine got a grip on it, the man pulled out a wicked looking blade with his off hand and it looked like he was going to use it on Index! Jasmine had a bad angle, but she had no choice but to try. Praying that Index would stay out of the way, because Jasmine knew she would not be able to guide her shot after releasing it, she spun the ball up in the air.

“Bang!” Jasmine said.

Uiharu had started spinning her hammer in desperation, knowing she was going to be too late, when she saw Index latch onto the man’s arm with her jaws, knock the shot aside and grind her teeth enough for him to drop the pistol. As he swung Index to and fro, Uiharu said, “Hammer, when I let you go, I want you to take that bastard out so he can’t hurt my friends again! Just don’t hit any of them, OK?” Uiharu saw him pull a knife and knew it was now or never, so she released the hammer and it sped towards its target. At the same time she thought she heard Jasmine’s voice say, “Bang!”

Kamijou was running possible faster than he had ever run before. He saw little Index jump up and latch onto the man’s arm with her jams of doom and was shocked that the man’s arm remained attached to his body! Kamijou pulled back his right fist and readied it to ‘Dispel the man’s illusions.” But before he could reach the man, something flew through the air and impacted the man with a huge amount of force, the same time he heard someone say “Bang!” and a spray of blood erupted from the man’s body.

Saten was the only one with a ringside seat that had a clear view of the events. As the evil man pulled back his arm with the knife to impale Index, Jasmine said “Bang!” and a steel ball flew from her pistol finger at the man. Simultaneously, some large flying object struck the man in the chest, causing him to go flying through the air, with Index falling off of him. This apparently caused Jasmine’s shot to go astray, because Saten was reasonably sure Jasmine would never shoot someone in the… eh hem, crotch, for lack of a better term. Whatever hit the man, sent him flying off, out of sight.

A few seconds later, Uiharu came pounding up from one direction and Kamijou came racing in from another, followed in another couple of seconds by Lieutenant Yomikawa. Index was helping Jasmine up, so Uiharu went to Saten.

“Saten-san, are you ok?!” Uiharu cried, grabbing her friend in a hug.

“Index! Jasmine! Are you both ok?!” Kamijou shouted. He took both girls in his arms and hugged them.

“We’re ok, and Saten was saved thanks to Index!” Jasmine said.

“If Index hadn’t bitten that guy, he would have killed me,” Saten said fervently.

Anti-Skill officers spread out through the mall, moving from cover to cover with submachine guns and pistols, looking for bad guys. Lieutenant Yomikawa looked at the group and said, “What happened here?”

The girls and Kamijou all looked at each other and shrugged, then Jasmine spoke up. She reached into her purse and pulled out her passport. Her *Diplomatic Passport*. “Lieutenant, I will be glad to answer any questions, but only in the presence of my Father, the Ambassador, and Legal Counsel from the Embassy. I think they will invoke diplomatic immunity for me.”

Yomikawa face-palmed. She looked at Kamijou first. “As if dealing with you isn’t bad enough.” Her radio crackled.

“Uh, Lieutenant, we have a situation. Over.”

“Go ahead, can’t be worse than what I have. Over”

“Um, the US Ambassador is here with a bunch of armed Marines wanting to know where his daughter is, over.”

Yomikawa face-palmed again. She then turned to Jasmine and smiled a tired smile. “Let’s start this over again. My name is Lieutenant Yomikawa. I am also one of Kamijou’s teachers when he shows up to school.”

“Hey! I go most of the time, except when bad things happen to me…like tonight…”

“As I was saying, pleased to meet you…”

“Jasmine Hickok is my name and I am pleased to meet you too, Yomikawa-sama. I truly do not want to make your life difficult, but after what happened at the Embassy, I do wish to keep things quiet and legal. I wish to avail myself of legal counsel as per International law, but I will cooperate with you. Can you please let my Father in here and we can settle this quickly?”

“Let me make sure it’s safe. How many attackers were there?”

“Three in here attacking us, ruining my date!” Index said indignantly.

“Two outside attacked Kamijou and myself.”

Yomikawa got on her radio: “We’re looking for three attackers inside and two outside. Over.”

“I have two men unconscious out front: one from an electrical strike, one from blunt force trauma from some sort of impact that knocked him into several vehicles. Both unconscious, over.”

“I have one dead body by this destroyed column, Lieutenant. It’s missing an arm and a good part of the trunk, over.”

“I have another male here with electrical burns and what looks like a gunshot wound to the shoulder, unconscious. Need a bus, over.”

“I have a male with severe bite marks to his arm, major blunt force trauma to his chest, and a gunshot wound to his, um, uh, privates, ma’am. He needs Medivac or he won’t make it, his chest is pretty crushed and that’s before the blood loss from the gunshot wound, over.”

“Roll the bus and the Medivac. Escort the Ambassador and his group to the…” Yomikawa looked around. The food court was actually surprisingly intact. “To the food court, we will meet him there.”

Yomikawa looked at the group, “All right kids, let’s go.”

Kamijou helped the girls to their feet. Uiharu went to Jasmine and looked her over carefully. “You’re not hurt are you?” Uiharu asked softly.

“Only my pride,” Jasmine said, ‘But I’m really stressed. You?”

“I’m screaming inside my head, Jasmine. I had to use, you know what. I may have…killed that last guy who was trying to kill Index.”

“Sweetie, I shot him in his privates, we both stopped him. Guess we have to schedule an emergency counseling session. But, on the other hand, I think you can convince Kamijou to let you have a second date to make up for this one.”

Uiharu stopped walking and looked at Jasmine for a moment, stunned. Jasmine looked back and winked. They both stared for another second then Uiharu started to giggle, then Jasmine joined her, the giggles became laughs, then hysterical laughter, until they were both holding each other up. Everyone else had stopped walking after a few steps and were staring at the two laughing, out of control girls. The laughter had a brittle edge to it, and Yomikawa recognized it.

Yomikawa walked back to the girls and took them both in her arms. “Shhh, you’re safe now. It’s OK.”

Uiharu wiped her eyes with her sleeve, “No, it’s not. Those men were after me; they said so.”

“What?”

“And those other men were after Jasmine!” Index said. “The man who was going to shoot Saten said so!”

“What?”

“That’s one of the reasons…I…I need to speak to Daddy; I mean the Ambassador first. Please.”

“Where is my daughter?!” a voice thundered in the distance.

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant, I’ll make this work for all of us,” Jasmine reassured Yomikawa.

“You kids will be the death of me,” Yomikawa said with a grimace.

Jasmine stood up and waved, “Daddy!” She pulled Uiharu up next to her, “Wave,” Jasmine whispered from the side of her mouth. 

Uiharu waved timidly.

Her Father came over quickly, with his Marine escort. He grabbed Jasmine and hugged her tightly, “Baby! Little Cowpoke!” He next turned his attention, to Uiharu and grabbed her and hugged her too. “My Little Marine!”

Uiharu blushed deep red. 

“Dad, this is Lieutenant Yomikawa from Anti-Skill. She is investigating what happened tonight. I told her I would answer questions, but only with you and the Embassy lawyer present to assist me and my friends.”

“Very wise, Jasmine. Lieutenant, I am Ambassador Robert Hickok and it is a pleasure to meet you; I’m just sorry it’s under these circumstances. This is the Embassy’s lawyer, Perry Mason. We will be happy to assist you, but I will agree that my daughter will use out lawyer to guide her.”

“That’s fine, Sir. Let me get my Aide, Tessou Tsuzuri, here as a witness and we can begin.” Yomikawa got Tessou to come over and sit down and the interview began.

“Index and I were here on a shopping date,” Jasmine started. “Index has never been on a date and I wanted to take her someplace safe and nice, so we came here. Index wanted to buy some new clothes on a budget, so I wanted to help her stretch her money and also buy very complimentary clothing, as she normally only wears Nun’s robes.”

“Lieutenant,” Uiharu started off shyly, looking sideways at Index, “I, uh, was here on a date with Kamijou-san. We had just gone outside because I had a panic attack in the arcade when I saw a shooting game with pistols…” Uiharu trailed off, her eyes started to tear up.

“Lieutenant, This is not well known, but Uiharu-chan is my legal ward and I will claim Diplomatic Immunity for her as well, if she starts to break down during this interview,” the Ambassador said, putting a protective arm around Uiharu.

“Ambassador, she’s one of our best Judgement Officers and I love her like one of my kids; I would never.”

“I’m ok, please give me a minute,” Uiharu said.

“Saten, why were you here?” Yomikawa asked.

“Um…shopping?” Saten said, embarrassed. 

Uiharu looked at her sharply. “Were you spying on my date?”

Saten looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. “Not exactly,” she whispered.

“You were! Shirai-san put you up to this! You don’t trust me!”

“We didn’t know it was Kamijou you’ve been seeing. He’s a good, safe boy.”

“Tooooouuuuummmmmmaaaaaa! Grrrrrrr. You have been going out with this cute girl after school!”

*CHOMP!*

“OW! Index you man-eater! This was our first date! I have not been out with Uiharu before!” 

Everyone was staring at Index who had latched onto Kamijou’s head with her jaws. “It’s true, Index-san,” Uiharu told her, tugging on Index’s arm. “This is the first date I’ve had with Kamijou.”

Index let go of Kamijou’s head.

“I can go on,” Uiharu said. “Kamijou and I were outside, he had bought me a Café Parfait to help calm me when I noticed two very strange looking men string at us. Kamijou said they were…” 

Kamijou interrupted Uiharu, “I recognized them as the types of Anti-Church people who had gone after Index and myself before.”

Uiharu looked at Kamijou for a moment and the realized he didn’t want people to know they were mages. “When Kamijou told me that, I started to call in a report to Anti-Skill and that was when they attacked us.”

“Jasmine?” Yomikawa prompted.

Jasmine turned and conferred with her Father and the lawyer for a few moments in whispers and gestures. The lawyer then said, “OK, but if I tell you to stop, stop.”

Jasmine nodded. “Index and I had been shopping and had hit several stores and done really well. Those are her bags over there. We met up with Saten-san and she showed us a weird trinket some man had dropped which Index recognized as belonging to a terrorist organization called ‘Cinericius’. Index suspected they might be after her, so I decided to cut our date short and get the three of us out of the mall.”

Jasmine consulted with her Father and the Lawyer again. The Lawyer, Mr. Mason now spoke: “Ms. Jasmine’s next portion of the Interview is in no way waiving her protection of Diplomatic Immunity against arrest or prosecution and is solely in fostering goodwill between the United States and Academy City. Ms. Jasmine’s actions should be considered as Legal Self Defense against an attack on a registered Foreign Diplomat.”

“So noted,” Yomikawa said with a slightly amused tone. She turned to Officer Tessou, “They weren’t kidding about American Lawyers.”

This got a chuckle from everyone at the table, including Mr. Mason.

“Index spotted the man Saten had seen and he tried some sort of attack that Index was able to thwart using her powers. I used my Ball Lightning to stun him and then we all ran down the escalator for cover on the ground floor. Just as I shoved Saten to the ground, another man opened fire using a sub-machine gun, just spraying it around.”

“What did you do?” asked Yomikawa.

“You know, of course, Misaka’s ‘RailGun’?”

Yomikawa and Tessou nodded.

“I have something similar I call my ‘SixGun’. I used that to hit the shooter in the shoulder with a shot, then followed up with a lightning strike to make sure he stayed down.”

Yomikawa and Tessou winced.

“Then what?”

“Someone threw a bunch of those trinkets at us, which act as a focus for their Esper power, Index said, but she was able to nullify them, so they couldn’t use their power. So, instead, they started shooting people with another submachine gun, while hiding behind a pillar where I couldn’t hit them. Normally.”

Mr. Mason spoke up again. “I will remind you, Lieutenant that this next part of Ms. Jasmine’s interview is entirely voluntary and she has Diplomatic Immunity to defend herself from Terrorist attacks like this.”

“I’m also feeling a little nauseous, this next part is hard.”

Uiharu and Index immediately put their arms around Jasmine.

“I knew if I waited too long, the shooter would kill an innocent, and I couldn’t live with that. Just like Misaka-sama can ramp up her RailGun, I can ramp up my SixGun.” Jasmine stopped and turned green. “I’ll be back…” and she ran to the lady’s room.

“We need a break,” Mr. Mason said. “Jasmine has been under treatment for PTSD since the attempted takeover of the Embassy, and she may be having another flair now.”

“Excuse me,” said Uiharu and she ran to the restroom after Jasmine.

“I’ll get some water bottles for everyone,” said Kamijou.

“Here son,” said Ambassador Hickok, giving Kamijou a five thousand Yen note, “Leave this at the register to pay for them.”

Kamijou bowed and went to get the water.

“Yomikawa-sama,” Saten said softly, “Jasmine saved a lot of civilian lives…”

“I’m calling her Dorm Mother to let her know what’s happened,” said the Ambassador.

Uiharu arrived in the bathroom in time to hear Jasmine being violently ill. Uiharu swallowed hard and grabbed paper towels and wet them. She then went to the stall and opened the door. 

“Don’t!” cried Jasmine, embarrassed. 

“Please, it’s me, Aramis to your Athos! ‘All for one!’”

“’And One for All!’” Jasmine responded weakly. She took the wet paper towels Uiharu handed her and wiped her mouth and face. 

Uiharu hugged her. “Uiharu! I’m gross!” Jasmine objected

“Not to me.”

The two girls looked at each other. Uiharu giggled, “So, Jasmine. Worst first date ever?”

Jasmine pretended to think deeply, then giggled, “It’s hard to beat, that’s for sure. Poor Index.”

“Poor Kamijou.”

Jasmine went to the sink and scrubbed her face and rinsed out her mouth. Uiharu came over and hugged her fiercely again.

“I’m better, let’s go back,” Jasmine finally said.

When Jasmine came out, she was surprised to see Dorm Mother was seated at the table too, chatting with her Father and Lieutenant Yomikawa.

“Dorm Mother!”

“Jasmine-chan, are you all right? They said you became ill,” Dorm Mother asked with concern.

“I apologize everyone, I am ready to continue. This will be difficult, Dorm Mother.”

“Take your time, Dear. The Lieutenant and I are old friends and I will make sure she is gentle with you.”

“Just because you always beat me in hand-to-hand combat class…” Yomikawa said with a wry smile.

“Now, now…”

“Let me go quickly,” Jasmine said. “The shooter was hiding behind cover where I couldn’t get to him easily. So I…uh…ramped up my SixGun, to almost max…”

“What happened?”

Jasmine whispered, “I vaporized the column and most of the shooter…” She turned and her Father grabbed her in a hug, Jasmine hiding her face in his shoulder.

“The only other time my Daughter has ever apparently taken a life was when a man attempted to rape her in Texas several years ago, his last name apparently means something in Academy City: ‘Kihara’ ring a bell with you folks?”

Yomikawa looked disgusted. “Yes, it does, and not in a good way. But why ‘apparently’?”

“Because she was found unconscious, with a pistol in her hands, her clothing torn half off, and Kihara shot dead next to her. Jasmine was diagnosed with ‘Traumatic Amnesia’ and, despite a long bout of therapy, never regained her memories of that night, which is probably to the good.” 

Everyone looked concerned at Jasmine, she pulled away from her Father. “Please don’t make those faces at me! I’m not broken! My favorite aphorism applies here: ‘That which does not kill me makes me stronger’ and I am much stronger thanks to my family and friends!”

Jasmine straightened up, “Let me continue. After…I took that shot, I made everyone start going to the Emergency Exit I saw near us. We were close when three grenades fell in front of us, so I used my powers to throw them in a fountain before they exploded. But before we could get away we were hit with massive pain that shorted out my Esper abilities and made me unable to generate my personal reality.”

“Sounds like they had a Capacity Down generator with them,” Yomikawa said grimly.

“It knocked us to the ground unable to move.”

“None of that happened outside,” Uiharu said. “The Espers there threw some weird looking trinkets at Kamijou and myself, maybe the same ones they tried to use on the inside. Kamijou put up his right hand and threw us both behind the coffee kiosk, but some of them still exploded. Kamijou shielded me using his body, so he got knocked out, but saved me from being hurt.”

“Grrrrrr, you threw yourself on top of a girl?!”

“It’s OK, Index. He did it to protect me!”

Index put her teeth away.

“When I looked out the two men I had started to report earlier were approaching. I identified myself as being with Judgement and told them to surrendered and leave Kamijou alone. That’s when they said they were there to capture, not kill, *me*!” 

Yomikawa looked shocked.

“The same thing happened to us,” said Jasmine, “The man came up and I told him to leave Index alone and he asked ‘Who is Index?’ and told me he was to capture me.”

“This has to be related to the Embassy attack,” said the Ambassador. “Why else would they want Little Marine and Jasmine?”

“What happened next, Uiharu?” asked Yomikawa.

“Well, first the two men were hit by a lightning bolt, like Misaka-san would do, then one man was left standing and shooting at me, but then something hit him like Sogiita-san’s Super Punch, and he went flying and was knocked out. I called in for an ambulance for Kamijou, they asked me to go inside and see what was happening.”

“The Ma…man started kicking Jasmine and said, “Cinericius will fulfill this contract to deliver you to the buyer,” and when Saten yelled at him to stop, he pulled out a gun and said he was going to kill her,” Index said.

“Index jumped up and bit onto his arm like a rabid dog!” said Saten in admiration, “Making him miss and drop his gun.”

“At the same time, something happened that the weird interference stopped and let me move a little and I was able to fire a weak SixGun shot at the man. He had a knife and was trying to stab Index. But all of a sudden, just as I shot, something made him fly backwards through the air and my shot went…into his groin, which was not my target.”

“Anything else, kids?” Yomikawa asked.

They all looked at each other and then Uiharu and Jasmine stood and bowed to their respective dates. “I am sorry for such a terrible first date. Can we try again?” they said in unison, to the amusement of everyone.

“I would like that very much, Jasmine!” said Index happily.

“Of course, Uiharu!” said Kamijou.

“Kawaii!” said Saten.

“Hmph! I’m not talking to you…you…SPY!” snitted Uiharu.

“Are we done here, Lieutenant?” asked Lawyer Mason.

“I’m satisfied,” said Yomikawa, “Clear self-defense and we will be questioning the surviving attackers to see who hired them.”

The kids stood up and bowed, “Thank you, Lieutenant Yomikawa-sama!” they chorused.

Jasmine looked at her watch. “Oh my gosh! I’m going to be late! Index-san, I will owe you that lunch or dinner for this week, but I have something I need to go do now. I am so sorry.”

“I understand, Jasmine. I had a nice time shopping and I can’t wait to show Kamijou what we bought!”

“Make sure you chain him to something first before you go to change in the bathroom.”

“Hey! Those are just rumors!”

Everyone laughed at the look on Kamijou’s face. “If anyone wants, I can send you the link to a website,” Uiharu said mischievously.

“I will give you and your date a ride, Jasmine,” Dorm Mother said.

“Thank you, Dorm Mother!”

Jasmine walked Index to the door of Kamijou’s room and waited until Index unlocked it and opened it. “Thank you, Jasmine. Even though we had the fighting, I had a fun time shopping. I want to go out with you again, please!”

“Index, I do too. I want to just have dinner and conversation the next time so we can learn more about each other.”

Index sighed, “That sounds nice.” Index looked up at Jasmine expectantly. “Aren’t you going to kiss me? It was a date and I thought dates end with a kiss?” Index said happily.

“Index, is this your first kiss?”

“I don’t know, my memory has been wiped too several times. But if it is, I want it to be with you.”

Jasmine leaned forward and gently took Index in her arms and warmly kissed her lips. She then released Index. Index had a goofy, happy smile on her face.

“So nice! I see why they talk about kissing so much in the Manga! Until our next date!”

When Jasmine got back in the car with Dorm Mother, Dorm Mother said, “In light of everything that happened today, I am cancelling your punishment tomorrow, Jasmine-chan.”

“No, Dorm Mother. Not necessary. I will take my punishment as scheduled. It will take my mind off of everything. I will schedule an emergency session for Monday with the therapist, though, if that is alright with you, Ma’am.”

“If you are sure, Jasmine-chan.”

“I am, Dorm Mother. Thank you.”

“Are you, are you coming home with me, Uiharu?” asked Saten timidly.

“I’m not even talking to you, you, you traitor! Spy! Faithless friend!” Uiharu said with not a little anger. She laced her arm through Kamijou’s. “I’m continuing my date with the nicest boy I ever met. Come along, please Kamijou, so we can finish our date, hopefully in peace.”

Uiharu started leading Kamijou away, to his amusement. She whispered, “Play along,” to him then said out loud, “OK, next is the Konyoku (3) so we can soak away the tension of this battle together in privacy, then that new Hi-Tech Love Hotel I found is supposed to be very cool…” 

Uiharu’s voice faded as she and Kamijou walked away, leaving Saten standing there open jawed next to Lieutenant Yomikawa. Saten looked at the amused Lieutenant, “She’s, she’s kidding, right?”

“Young love!” sighed the Lieutenant, “Remember what that was like, Tessou?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Saten collapsed into a chair and started fanning herself.

“Don’t worry, Saten-chan. We will give you a ride home. Uiharu is in good hands! Kamijou treats all the girls in his Harem very well.”

“HAREM??!!!!”

Jasmine made it back to the Dorm in time to accept delivery of the items she had ordered from campus catering to the room. She spent the next hour and a half getting the room ‘just so’. She also adjusted Misaka’s closet again, causing her uniform and shorts to disappear and another package and card to be placed in the closet instead. This time, a gift was left in Shirai’s closet as well after it was ‘adjusted’. 

Jasmine took one final look around and pronounced herself satisfied. She packed a bag for her overnight stay and got ready to go. It was dinner time and she had promised to meet Hakuta for dinner before spending the night in Hakuta’s room. Hakuta was waiting for Jasmine at the Café door, so they both entered and went to the Level 5’s usual table and sat down. They chatted for a few minutes before going to get their food and drinks. Hakuta asked Jasmine what was wrong, because she could see that Jasmine was not her usual self. 

Jasmine told Hakuta the basics about how she was out on a date and they were attacked by apparent terrorists and Jasmine had been forced to kill at least one of them and she was going to have an emergency session on Monday with her therapist. “Sweetie, I may be terrible company tonight. If you think you would rather, I can ask Dorm Mother to sleep in a guest room tonight or I could go to the Embassy or a hotel…”

“Absolutely not! You need to be with someone tonight, Jasmine. I know we are not a couple, that we are lovers who help each other, and satisfy a need. You need someone to be with tonight and that is me.”

“Hakuta-chan…”

“No, don’t say anymore, Jasmine. I had a surprise planned for you tonight anyhow, so the timing is fortuitous! Let’s have a nice dinner and then my surprise.”

They both tucked in and chatted some more. Jasmine told Hakuta she had to be at the pool at Nine to clean it as her punishment for teasing Misaka and causing Misaka to use her powers in the dorm.

“By yourself! That’s not fair!” cried Hakuta.

“I agreed to it so that Shirai-senpai could have her date with Misaka-senpai,” Jasmine explained. “I would clean two pools for them.”

“Oh! That’s so sweet!” 

“Don’t worry, Hakuta-chan, I’ll get through it just fine.”

Jasmine went to go pick up some dessert for the two girls and while she was gone, Hakuta sent several urgent text messages.

Another time swap...

“It’s too quiet…”

“Sissy, I’m scared! Dorm Mother should have been waiting for us! Do you think she is lurking in the halls, waiting to pounce and snap both our necks?”

“Don’t be silly, Kuroko! We are on time and have done nothing wrong. Let’s just go to our room. Don’t let your fear ruin our perfect day.”

“You had a perfect day?!” Shirai’s voice sounded beyond thrilled.

They got to the door of their room and then looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. Misaka was thinking every room had eyes watching them through peepholes. 

Shirai was wondering if she should try for a goodnight kiss.

“It was a *perfect* day and date,” said Misaka as she used her card to open the door, breaking the impasse. They both stepped into the room and as they did, dozens of electric tea lights lit up, illuminating the room! Flowers had been placed in strategic locations, a small bistro table and two chairs was in the center of the room, and two champagne buckets on stands, with bottles being iced in them were standing next to the table. There was a cart with pastries and cookies next to the table as well. Two champagne flutes were on the table, next to plates and silverware. 

A card was placed in the center of the table. “Change to your sleep wear so you can have sweets for your sweet dreams! J”

“That girl!” Shirai said.

“Unbelievable,” Misaka said, “Do you want to change first?”

“No, Mikoto, I know you would prefer, so go ahead.”

Misaka opened her closet and uttered another strangled cry. It was even more empty. Just a single package, with another damned card. 

“The Penalty Game continues! Hang your dress up neatly and don’t waste your time looking for your stuff. Here are your Jammies for tonight. Out of your comfort zone for sure, but you still don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable doing. Send me a picture of the two of you together wearing your night things to verify the penalty game is being fulfilled… or you might win a date with Accelerator. J”

Misaka choked. Holding the package like it had poisonous snakes in it she made her way to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Shirai opened her closet and found it stripped bare as well! Everything was gone except her sexy Gekota baby doll pajamas and a new transparent Gekota robe that matched them! There was also a jar of honey sitting there. 

Shirai laughed to herself and quickly changed her clothes to the pajamas and robe. She heard an anguished cry from the bathroom. Shirai ran to the door; “Mikoto, are you all right?”

“Augh…Jasmine…Penalty Game! Augh!”

Shirai laughed. 

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Sissy, she took all my clothes too!”

The bathroom cracked open and Shirai could see Misaka’s eye peeping out. “She threatened that I would have to date Accelerator if I didn’t wear these and take a picture with you and send it to her!” Misaka cried.

“Sissy, she would never do anything with a picture like that and she would never make you wear anything totally…” Shirai trailed off as Misaka opened the door, Shirai couldn’t help herself, “Get behind me Satan,” Shirai whispered.

Somewhere, Jasmine had found a silky, naughty, Gekota pajama set for Misaka, on the order of Shirai’s Baby Doll set. Misaka’s was not as…translucent as Shirai’s, but it was…clingy. The top had spaghetti straps and the bottom was short shorts. Misaka had her arms covering her ‘No-Go’ areas, even though there was a translucent gown to cover it all.

“You look…magnificent, Sissy,” Shirai managed to say in a non-threatening way. “Jasmine picked out something daring, yet not too revealing for you, that is very complimentary.”

“It’s so embarrassing!” Misaka whispered. “So form fitting!”

“Jasmine chooses things for people that help show off their features to the fullest! We really should go clothing shopping with her, look what she has done for Uiharu. Come on, let’s take that picture and enjoy our sweets.”

“You really went all out, Kuroko.”

“Um, Sissy, I am embarrassed to admit, but Jasmine did this…I thought about it, but thought it might be too much for you,” Shirai said, with her head down.

“She was channeling you, then. Take the picture, send it to Jasmine, and let’s enjoy more time together.”

“OK, Jasmine, let’s drop your things in my room and change to something more comfortable. Then I will take you to the surprise, OK?”

Amused at Hakuta’s newfound confidence, Jasmine followed her to Hakuta’s room.

“My roommate is at a study session and will be back in a couple of hours at curfew. I know when she is here we can’t, you know, enjoy ourselves very much,” Hakuta looked embarrassed. She went to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She started to undress.

“I’ll go in the bathroom so you have privacy, Hakuta-chan,” Jasmine said.

“No, stay, I need to try this,” Hakuta said, “If…I can’t, I’ll let you know.” 

“Do you want me to undress too, to make you less self-conscious?”

Hakuta bit her lower lip. “No,” she whispered. “That would be too much like…”

“I understand! I’ll just sit here in the desk chair, OK?”

Hakuta took off her uniform. She wasn’t doing a ‘strip-tease’, she was obviously trying to gain some control over herself and her life. She took off her bra, leaving only her panties, then slipped on a pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt. 

She was shaking when she was done.

“Sweetie, are you OK? Can I come give you a hug?”

Hakuta ran to Jasmine and jumped in her lap, wrapping her little legs around Jasmine’s waist and her arms around Jasmine’s neck. She softly cried into Jasmine’s shoulder, while Jasmine rubbed her back and soothed her.

Jasmine thought of an old song and started to sing it to little Hakuta:

“You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know” (4)

By the time she finished singing, Hakuta was looking at her with big eyes. “Your voice is so pretty!”

“Thank you Sweetie, are you better?”

Hakuta nodded.

“OK, I’ll go change in the bathroom, and then you can show me your surprise.”

“You can change here, if you want. I’m OK.” 

Jasmine quickly changed into just about the same: shorts and a tank top for her. Hakuta then took her hand and led her down the hall to a room marked “Maintenance” and let them both inside. There was another door, somewhat hidden in the back that Hakuta led them through that had a ladder behind it. Hakuta swarmed up the ladder and opened the roof hatch. It came out fairly close to Jasmine’s ‘Secret Spot’.

“OK, Jasmine, what do you see?”

“The sky and the roof,” Jasmine said, perplexed.

Hakuta giggled. “I never told you, my family owns a large construction company. I want to be an architect one day. I’ve done theatre and set design before. My Father is an engineer. He helped me with my design for this.”

She stepped forward and touched the roof and skyline that was off to one side. To Jasmine’s amazement, it rippled.

“Trompe l’oeil painting, you can’t tell there is something behind there! Come on!”

Intrigued Jasmine followed Hakuta behind the elaborate curtain and found paradise. Hakuta had built a hammock stand and somehow anchored it securely to the roof! It was hidden on all sides by the canvas covers, but open on the top for star gazing. “It will hold up to three hundred kilos, so you can fit quite a few girls in there with you,” giggled Hakuta as she carefully made her way into the hammock. 

“I don’t know what to say!” Jasmine exclaimed. “Thank you so much!”

“We have two hours until curfew, come in here with me, please,” said Hakuta shyly.

Jasmine carefully crawled into the hammock and moved to Hakuta. “Are you comfortable like this?”

“Are *you*, Jasmine, after today?” responded Hakuta.

“Let’s go slow, and if either one of us feels off, needs a break, or wants to stop, our safe word is ‘Gekota’, OK?”

“Gekota,” repeated Hakuta. Hakuta slid over on top of Jasmine’s chest and started the sunset on the roof by thoroughly kissing Jasmine on the lips, and then tracing her kisses down Jasmine’s jawline to her neck. Jasmine wrapper her arms around Hakuta and kissed her back. Jasmine let Hakuta set the pace. 

After a couple of hours of talking, kissing, and petting, Jasmine and Hakuta were breathless and topless. It was fully dark outside, with all the stars out and just a sliver of moon overhead. A little cool, but there was a light blanket on the hammock that the girls had pulled over themselves as they cuddled.

“Jasmine,” Hakuta said shyly, “I want to go further. I want to know if I need the surgery. I want you to…make love to me up here. Please. I know you won’t hurt me and will stop if I have pain or if I ask you.”

Jasmine looked deeply into Hakuta’s eyes, “Are you sure you don’t want to wait, Hakuta-chan? Your first time should be with someone special.”

“My first time was…”

“That *wasn’t* your first time, Sweetie. Your first time is when *you* choose it to be.”

“Then, Jasmine-sempai, I choose it to be with you. You are special to me. If it isn’t tonight, then it will be after the surgery. I just want to see if I need the surgery.”

“OK, Hakuta Sweetie, let’s explore each other a little further…”

Time swap...

“So, Mikoto, Sparking Cider or Sparkling Lemonade?”

“Cider, please, Kuroko.”

*pop*

Cider was poured and cakes were served.

“A toast to a wonderful day and a perfect date, Kuroko. I can’t wait for our next one.”

*coughcoughcough*

“Next one, Sissy?” Shirai managed to choke out.

“Well, I may have to stipulate that it includes dancing at that nice ballroom again…”

Shirai didn’t know what to say, but she thought about the jar of honey in her closet, so she said nothing; she just edged her chair a little closer to Misaka’s chair.

Shirai sipped her sparkling cider and mumbled something. 

“Hmm?” Misaka said.

“Nothing,” Shirai said with her head down.

Misaka reached out her hand and captured Shirai’s chin and tilted her head up so that Shirai’s eyes met Misaka’s. “Tell me,” Misaka said gently.

Shirai blushed slightly, “I thought you hated it and I had ruined the whole evening. I wanted to run and cry. I thought about trying to teleport away…”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Misaka said softly, “At first I wasn’t sure, but thought it might be fun to try. But then when I saw what a good time we both were having, I really got into it.”

Misaka shifted a little uncomfortably. 

“Kuroko, you found a way for us…I don’t know how to say this right. A way for us to be, um, intimate, without violating my limits or trust.”

“Well, Sissy, that Tango did violate *my* ‘No-Go’ zones, wouldn’t you say?” Shirai said in a teasing tone.

Misaka blushed, “I was ‘in the moment’ I think.”

“It’s ok, it takes two to tango, as they say…”

“I’ve never touched anyone like that, not even myself,” Misaka said softly, “I don’t know what came over me…”

Shirai was stunned: she knew Misaka was body-shy, but… “You’ve never touched…yourself, Mikoto?” Shirai said softly and gently.

“Do you remember last break, my Mom insisted I had to come home for the break to see her because she missed me?”

“Yes?” Shirai was puzzled and wondering where Misaka was going with this.

“Well, she also wanted me to meet with a therapist. She said she was worried that I had gone through some ‘trauma’ here and wanted to be sure I was doing all right.”

“If she only knew,” Shirai said softly.

“Kuroko, it was a *SEX* therapist! My Mom thought something was wrong with me because I might have been assaulted!”

“What?”

Misaka laughed a little, “It’s partially your fault to, you little molester! Mom saw how you used to behave around me and my reactions.”

“She thought I…”

“No, no, just that you were ‘triggering’ me,” Misaka said with a smile. “I explained that you were, but not in that way.”

“So, what happened? If you feel like telling me…”

“Well, I understand myself a little better, I guess. I think that’s why I decided to finally try dating, to see if I can move myself forward a little…” Misaka said. “Basically, we decided there is nothing wrong with me: I’m young, immature…”

Shirai snorted, causing Misaka to giggle.

“and, most importantly, for right now, the term is ‘Asexual’.”

“Mikoto?”

“It means I can have romantic feelings towards anyone, any gender, but no real sexual desire of any kind at all, for the most part. Although that can possibly change.”

“It can change?” Shirai said in a neutral tone, mostly because she was curious.

“It involves trust and desire and emotional maturity, mostly.”

“Does it bother you when other people are being…active…like Uiharu and Jasmine the other day?”

“It used to. Now, I find it interesting and I’m a little jealous that I don’t feel that way…”

“I noticed that you are kissing now; first the ap… Kamijou, and now me, at least a little.”

“It feels really nice and romantic, not threatening. The same with the dancing tonight, Kuroko,” Misaka blushed furiously, “It was more…sexual and touching of the ‘No-Go’ zones than I have ever been with anyone in my life! I can’t imagine ever doing that with myself much less with a boy!” Misaka blushed even more.

They sat, ate, and drank a little in silence for a few minutes.

“Kuroko, can I ask you a personal question?” Misaka asked shyly, still blushing.

“After this? Of course.”

“Do you, you know… touch…”

“I try to do it when you are not in the room, Sissy, but sometimes at night when you are asleep, I feel the need, so I, um, put my face down in my pillow so you won’t hear me.”

They were both blushing.

“It helps that you sleep pretty soundly, Misaka,” Kuroko said, “You slept through, uh, never mind.”

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“Kuroko…”

“They were trying to be quiet and discrete, but Jasmine and Hakuta were, um…”

Misaka’s eyes got huge. “They were having…sex,” she whispered, scandalized, “While we were asleep?”

“I think they were just making out; Jasmine is too discrete to do more than that with us in the room,” Shirai said.

“But she’s dating Uiharu, Index, and my *Sister*! Is she doing that with all of them?”

“Misaka, you said you trust her. We both know she wants a real relationship and is taking it slow. I think she and Hakuta are just…helping each other…”

“Helping each other?”

“Misaka, Jasmine told us she misses being touched. Some people really like being touched, whether it just holding hands or… um, other things. They miss it, and it can pain them,” Shirai explained. “Have you ever heard Jasmine say, ‘Get behind me Satan’?”

Puzzled, Misaka said, “No, not that I remember.”

Sighing, Shirai explained, “Jasmine says it whenever she is tempted to touch someone or doing something sexual that she knows she shouldn’t but she really *really* wants to do anyhow.”

“How do you know that?”

Shirai blushed and said softly, “Because she has said it to me a few times…”

Jasmine was currently being patient, slow, and tender with Hakuta up on the roof. Hakuta was no longer fearful and was enjoying the new experiences and feelings and trying her best to give the same back to Jasmine. Hakuta was finally experiencing a true loving sexual experience and Jasmine was enjoying the feeling of touching and being touched for the first time in a few years. Hakuta’s touch was exactly what she needed right now, but as she tried to return the blissful feeling to Hakuta.

“Gekota!”

Jasmine instantly stopped what she had been doing and pulled Hakuta into her embrace. “Sweetie! Are you alright? What happened?”

Hakuta was shivering, “Oh, I was so close, Jasmine, so close! But then there was a huge pain just ripping through me down there!”

“Hakuta-chan! I wouldn’t hurt you for the world! Was it how I was touching you?”

“No, that was the best ever! But it proves I have to have the surgery,” Hakuta said sadly.

Jasmine pulled the smaller girl on top of herself to maximize the skin contact. “I will be with you the whole time, through the recovery. Schedule it for any weekend except the next one and we will do this together. I will be with you every minute.”

Hakuta looked at Jasmine and gave her that shy little smile. She then started kissing her way down Jasmine’s body, slowly and tantalizingly as Jasmine said, “Wait, it’s still my tur, my tur, tur… oh *goodness*!”

Shirai and Misaka were on the bottle of sparkling lemonade now and most of the sweets were gone. They were sitting on Misaka’s bed, because it was more comfortable.

“Kuroko, other than grabbing me inappropriately, have you ever…been with another girl? You know, in *that* way?” Misaka asked quietly. “I understand if you don’t want to say…”

“I dated a few boys, but never did anything but kiss, but you are the first girl I ever…wanted in that way. Still want, honestly.”

“But why? After all the times I’ve shocked or hit you to get your hands off my… private parts. Is it the thrill of, um, touching me there?”

Now it was Shirai’s turn to look really embarrassed. “Dorm Mother made me go to a therapist too for ‘evaluation’.”

“What?”

“They wanted to separate us, put me in another room for ‘sexual harassment’. But I had a long talk and she decided I was just very hormonal, having hit puberty, and would ‘grow out of it’.”

“So you kept doing it?!”

“More discretely. Now I will tell you something that will embarrass you. Do you remember Uiharu tasting Jasmine’s love whip and saying how she could see why I liked yours, that she wanted to be naughty, and punished more?”

Misaka nodded.

“Mikoto, your love whips are very, um, *stimulating*, shall we say…”

Misaka felt like she was going to faint. “You mean… all these times… you were having…”

“Well, not all. Sometimes you were very cruel and had too much voltage or didn’t shock long enough for, um.”

Shirai caught Misaka’s champagne flute as Misaka slumped over. Shirai ran to the bathroom and wet a washrag with cool water, then came back and gently bathed Misaka’s face until she opened her eyes again. Misaka turned her head and wouldn’t meet Shirai’s eyes.

“I’m so humiliated,” Misaka said, her face buried in her hands.

“Mikoto, no one knows except you and me…well, Jasmine and Uiharu now too, but I doubt they would tell anyone.”

“We had indirect *SEX*!” Misaka cried, looking like she wanted to die.

“Heh,” Shirai said, “I never thought about it like that before.” 

Shirai laughed and looked at Misaka, who was looking shocked [pardon the pun]. “Can I hold you, please? I promise no bad stuff.”

Misaka slowly nodded. The little teleporter moved so she was behind Misaka on the bed and stretched her legs around the taller girl, then wrapped her arms around Misaka, carefully avoiding touching any ‘No-Go’ area. Misaka was a little stiff at first, as usual, until she realized that Shirai *really* was on her best behavior, even though they were both wearing very thin night clothes.

“Are you ok with this, Mikoto?” Shirai asked anxiously.

“I think I will steal a line from Jasmine and say, ‘if I object, I’ll let you know.’”

Both girls giggled.

Misaka laid her head back on Shirai’s shoulder and spoke softly to her, “I'm repeating myself, but I really want you to know how much fun I had today; how much I loved being with you. You took care to plan a very special day, and it showed. Thank you.”

Shirai blushed. “I just wanted to have a dream date with you, where we did fun things together and had a special time. I’m glad that you think we did, Onee-sama.”

“I’m also glad to be able to finally talk to you like this, not like a Tsundere.”

They both laughed.

“Kuroko, this date helped me a lot. I know I’m terrible at my feelings, probably because of being, you know. I’m confused a lot by any type of attraction I feel to anyone. I don’t know if I like boys, girls, both, neither…but I do know that I want to date Touma again.”

Misaka saw Shirai’s face fall, and a tear form in the corner of one eye. Misaka continued, “But I also want to date *you* again too! Please be patient with me, please try a date with Jasmine too, please understand if I’m all over the place with my feelings! I’m trying to be honest because I don’t know what I’m doing!”

Shirai squeezed Misaka tightly, “You really want another date with me?” Shirai said happily.

“Especially if we go dancing again at the end.”

“I don’t *have* to date Jasmine; only if I want to?”

“I won’t make you anymore, it was wrong of me to try. I just wanted you to be happy, but forcing you to date her was wrong and look what happened.”

Shirai was silent and thoughtful for a few minutes. They were both getting sleepy she recognized, but she remembered her jar of honey.

“Now I have to think of another date at least as good as this one, Sissy!”

“I have faith, Kuroko.” 

Kuroko sniffed Misaka’s hair and it smelled so good! “Mikoto, can I ask you something? Actually two things?”

“So serious!” 

“Would you mind if we kissed a little? Nothing more, I promise! Could I sleep cuddling with you tonight, please?”

Misaka didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Shirai thought she had ruined the evening again.

“I, I think I wouldn’t mind trying kissing a little more, if you don’t push too hard…”

Shirai surprised Misaka by gently kissing the end of Misaka’s nose, making Misaka giggle. Shirai then got up for a moment from behind Misaka and straightened up the room a little, mostly so they wouldn’t trip in the middle of the night. Shirai then took off her robe and sat down next to Misaka again. She reached over and gently and slowly took hold of Misaka’s gown and started to take it off of Misaka.

“Shirai!” Misaka warned…

“We’re going to lay down to sleep, nothing more, I’m just helping you off with this.”

Misaka realized that Shirai really was not trying to strip her, so she bit her tongue and held still. Shirai was having real self-control issues because those pajamas Jasmine bought were making her come close to losing control. Instead of visualizing a candle, she was visualizing the jar of honey. Shirai hung both robes over the footboard of the bed. Knowing that Misaka had no experience at kissing or making out and would be frightened if things went too fast, Shirai just dimmed the room lights, letting the candles illuminate the room more.

“I’m not that girl anymore, Sissy,” Shirai said softly. She reached up a hand and gently turned Misaka’s face to hers and kissed Misaka’s cheek. Misaka jolted for a second and then calmed down. Shirai gave her a moment and then gently kissed Misaka’s other cheek, allowing Misaka time to get used to being touched on her face. 

Misaka shyly put her opposite hand up on Shirai’s cheek and gently held it there. Shirai looked into Misaka’s eyes then leaned forward and put her lips on Misaka’s…and got a little shock, not that Shirai let that stop her from the kiss!

Misaka broke it off after a half a second, ”Oops! I guess I’m still a little nervous,” Misaka whispered, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Start off doing what I do, if you are comfortable, then whatever you feel like after that,” Shirai said. “There’s literally nothing you could do that would bother me, Mikoto, so don’t worry. If I do anything at all that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me or shock me.” Shirai giggled.

“After what you told me about the shocks?!” They both giggled.

Shirai reached up to Misaka’s face again, with Misaka slowly mimicking her. Shirai kissed Misaka’s lips again then gently took Misaka’s lower lip in between hers and then gently nibbled on it. She gently stroked Misaka’s cheek with her thumb and felt Misaka try doing the same. Then, to Shirai’s shock, she felt Misaka’s tongue lick her lips and then retreat! Shirai switched it up a little and kissed along Misaka’s jawline and felt Misaka’s other hand go to her lower back and hold her there.

Hakuta and Jasmine were lying together in the hammock, with Hakuta on top of Jasmine. She was lying on her back, being held in Jasmine’s arms, feeling safe and secure. Their meager clothes on the ground under the hammock and the stars above as they both recovered. Jasmine was happy too: she missed being touched and held like this, the intimacy of love making.

“Jasmine?” Hakuta asked sadly, “Why would those girls do what they did to me or that other little girl that had to have emergency surgery, when they could have this instead? Why?”

“Hakuta-chan,” Jasmine answered equally sadly, “I wish I knew. They say rape is about power and control, which is horrible. I can’t understand it either, how it could give anyone pleasure like that. That’s why I try to always be careful with you or anyone…” Jasmine gently ran her hands over Hakuta’s body, while the girl shivered in pleasure. 

“We need to go in, Hakuta-chan so we don’t miss curfew and a possible bed check.”

“We both need showers too,” said Hakuta with a laugh.

“Does your roomie know about us?” Jasmine asked curiously.

“I, um, think so,” Hakuta said, “Based on a few things she has said, but she doesn’t care. She’s just glad I’m happier.”

“So she won’t be too shocked then.”

“She’s still star-struck, I think.”

“So, we could shower together?”

“That sounds so nice!”

“Let’s get dressed and head in then.”

Misaka kissed Shirai’s neck and then went back to Shirai’s lips. This time Misaka tried nibbling. She stopped after a minute. 

“Kuroko, I’m sorry, can we lay down? I’m reaching my limit, I think. We can still cuddle and kiss a little more, but I’m starting to feel overwhelmed.”

Shirai was frankly amazed that Misaka had lasted this long. “Absolutely Mikoto! I want you to be comfortable.”

Shirai and Misaka laid down on the bed and, for once, Misaka pulled the blanket over the two of them. Even more surprisingly, Misaka pulled Shirai close to her, laying face to face. Misaka brushed Shirai’s hair off of her face and gave her another quick kiss.

Shirai looked in Misaka’s eyes, “Mikoto, could I kiss you now a little?”

“Um, OK, but not too long, I’m feeling very strange. I’m having trouble controlling my powers.”

Shirai knew why, but didn’t want to say anything to embarrass Misaka, but Misaka’s body was giving her away…

Shirai carefully put her arm over Misaka’s shoulder and rested her hand on the back of Misaka’s head. She gently kissed Misaka, without forcing her or doing any ‘advanced’ kissing that might terrify Misaka. Misaka tentatively ran her hands up and down Shirai’s back…under her top and on her skin, delighting Shirai.

“OK, stop, please Shirai. I can’t anymore,” panted Misaka.

Shirai instantly complied and let go of Misaka. She moved a little away, to give Misaka her space. They laid quietly next to each other and Shirai frankly thought that Misaka had fallen asleep, until Misaka moved a little and said, “Shirai, I want to try something. I don’t know if it will work, but would you trust me?”

“Of course, Sissy.”

“I loved being kissed, but it’s too intense for me. But you were so good and respected me. I want to do something for you, but I…I can’t do what you would want me to, I just can’t!” Misaka sounded really frustrated and tearful.

“Sissy, you don’t have to do…”

Misaka put a finger on Shirai’s lips. “Let me try this. I want to do something for you… just relax and close your eyes.”

Shirai heard a crackling, snapping noise and then felt her nerve endings light up like they never had before! There was no pain like with the usual lightning attack, just pleasure as it seemed every nerve was… oh gods…

Shirai shoved her fist in her mouth just as she started to shake. The fist muffled her scream. She arched her back and then Shirai blacked out.

Saten was in Uiharu’s room, waiting for her to come back from her date. It was already curfew time, and no Uiharu! Now, Uiharu had such a good reputation that their Dorm Mother never bothered even checking on her, so this was not a problem, but Saten was beside herself! Uiharu had to be kidding about going to a Konyoku and Love Hotel with Kamijou, right?!

Worst of all, Uiharu had now blocked Saten’s number from her cell phone! For calls and texts!! She was apparently *really* mad with Saten for spying on her! There was no one else Saten could call, either. Jasmine was on a date; Misaka and Shirai were on a dream date for Shirai and it wasn’t worth Saten’s life to interrupt that! So she sat, biting her nails, staring at her phone every five minutes.

Finally, at eleven PM, she got two text messages. The first was a picture, a ‘selfie’ of Uiharu and Kamijou, arm-in-arm in front of the leading Konyoku in Academy City, smiling. The time stamp was about forty-five minutes after the time that Uiharu angrily parted ways with Saten at Seventh Mist.

The second picture. Oh gods…the second picture was the two of them.

In the robotic lobby of the new, Futuristic, Love Hotel.

Kissing.

While Uiharu held up a key!!! 

It was time-stamped five minutes earlier and said, “Don’t wait up!”

Saten fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your end notes, to clarify some points:
> 
> (1) Viennese Waltz is generally danced pelvis to pelvis with upper bodies held at a distance from each other, the man’s (or lead) right hand on the lady’s back left shoulder; the lady’s left hand on top of the man’s right shoulder; his left hand and her right hand held together and in the air at a steep angle.  
> (2) Classic Tango dance move, you can see it here at about 1:24 into the video. https://youtu.be/bXhQNRsH3uc  
> (3) The Japanese term for mixed gender bathing.  
> (4) “Fireworks” Katy Perry
> 
> I hope this wasn't too over the top for everyone. I rewrote it a couple of times...
> 
> As for the Embassy Lawyer's name, yeah, I went there. If you don't recognize it, Google it. I'm old, it's an old reference...for my amusement.


	27. Holiday Greetings

Quick wishes for a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or whichever Holliday you may observe!

Another chapter coming soon


	28. The Day After...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's some fluff, and a little serious stuff... lemons and humor too
> 
> Not my anime or characters, except for Jasmine and Hakuta, but it is my fanfiction
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> One end note, FYI...

Let’s go back a few hours…

“Are you, are you coming home with me, Uiharu?” asked Saten timidly.

“I’m not even talking to you, you, you traitor! Spy! Faithless friend!!” Uiharu said with not a little anger. She laced her arm through Kamijou’s. “I’m continuing my date with the nicest boy I ever met. Come along, please Kamijou-san, so we can finish our date, hopefully in peace.”

Uiharu started leading Kamijou away, to his amusement. She whispered, “Play along,” to him then said out loud, “OK, next is the Konyoku so we can soak away the tension of this battle together in privacy, then that new Hi-Tech Love Hotel I found is supposed to be very cool…” 

Once they were outside, Uiharu stopped and took a deep breath. She looked up at Kamijou and said, “Thank you for playing along, Kamijou-san. I was so mad at Saten-san for spying on us like that!” Uiharu stomped her little foot, “I wanted to teach her a lesson!”

Kamijou rubbed the back of his head and laughed. “I was looking forward to the Hi-Tech Love Hotel, Uiharu!”

She looked up at him with big eyes. “R-r-r-r-r-r-really?”

“No, no, Uiharu! Now, I’m just teasing you.”

“Kamijou-san, I’m sorry our date has been so horrible. I can’t believe terrorists came after me! I am so sorry.”

“Not your fault, and I have been really enjoying our day.”

“Let’s have dinner! You must be hungry now, Kamijou-san.”

“A little…”

“Josephs?”

“One of my favorites!”

Uiharu looked up the address of a Josephs that was *not* one that her group of friends went to and they took a bus there. She and Kamijou spent a few pleasant hours just talking and really getting to know each other. Uiharu reached out and held his hands a few times and he reciprocated a few times. Uiharu really enjoyed talking with him and Kamijou found it very easy to relax and converse with her.

After the second hour, and second Parfait, they were holding hands while they spoke, almost constantly. Kamijou was telling about what life was like at A Certain High School and his two friends that were always getting him in trouble. 

Uiharu told him about her life, growing up as a Child Error. Barely being a Level 1 and struggling to make it on her own with no support system until Jasmine and her Father stepped in with her business plan.

“Uiharu, I had no idea you grew up a Child Error, I think that’s worse than my misfortune.”

“Not really, Kamijou-san. Just like you it helped me to be a nice person and cherish others.”

Kamijou blushed. “That’s so nice of you to say, Uiharu.”

Uiharu looked at him shyly, “Please call me Kazari, Kamijou-san.”

“Only if you call me Touma, Kazari.”

She giggled, “Touma.”

Uiharu sighed happily. Kamijou smiled at her. “What else would you like to do, Kazari?”

“A couple of things, if you wouldn’t mind, Touma. Could we maybe just walk for a while, holding hands, if that’s not too forward for you?”

“That actually sounds really nice, Kazari.”

“And, would you mind helping me prank Saten for spying on us?”

Kamijou laughed. “I love a good prank!”

They got up and walked out of Josephs, with Kamijou taking Uiharu’s hand as they walked. Uiharu thought she might die from happiness.

Fujimoro Ishika came back to her dorm room from her study group and heard the sounds of giggling and laughing coming from her room’s bathroom. She then remembered her roommate, Hakuta, had asked if she minded if the Level 5 SixGun spent the night in their room. Fujimoro panicked and looked around the room. Everything was in order, so Fujimoro quickly brushed her hair and straightened her uniform. She then moved to her desk and pulled out her books to review her study notes and do some practice questions about N-Space. She didn’t want to look like she was spying on her roommate and her…lover?

Hakuta-san was so much happier now, and Fujimoro was grateful. The little girl had been almost suicidal at times, but Jasmine’s attentions had brought her around to almost normal. At first, Fujimoro was worried that Jasmine might be using Hakuta in her vulnerable state, but that worry went out the window when Hakuta and Fujimoro spent a night talking about all the help and care Jasmine had arranged for Hakuta without asking for anything in return.

Under the blankets of Hakuta’s bed, where they were whispering one night, Hakuta even confided that Hakuta was the one to start the fooling around with Jasmine; that Jasmine had resisted her!

“N-Space math, huh? Are you a teleporter, Fujimoro?”

Fujimoro couldn’t help it, she screamed a little because Jasmine had scared her! Fujimoro had been so lost in her thoughts, she never heard the bathroom door open and the girls come out.

“I am so sorry, Sweetie! I didn’t mean to startle you like that!” Jasmine apologized, “Are you ok?”

“Y-y-y-y-y-yes, Jasmine-sama, I just was thinking about these problems and in my own world. I’m sorry for screaming.”

Jasmine gently put her hand on Fujimoro’s head and patted it. “What have I said about honorifics? I am Jasmine. Please.”

“J-j-j-j-j-j-j-Jasmine. How did you know it was N-Space math?” asked Fujimoro. Then she thought for a moment, “Oh! I forgot that Shirai-sama is your roommate.”  
“May I ask what Level you are, Fujimoro?”

Blushing, Fujimoro mumbled, “I’m just barely a Level 1. My targeting is terrible, my range awful, and my Personal Reality, ‘needs a lot of work Ms. Fujimoro’.”  
She looked really downhearted. 

Jasmine looked at Hakuta with a ‘Do you mind?’ look. Hakuta smiled and made a hand gesture, of ‘please do.’

Jasmine extended her hand to Fujimoro, who, not knowing what to expect took it. Fujimoro found herself being lifted almost effortlessly by Jasmine out of her chair. Jasmine led her over to her bed and then asked, “Can we sit here for a minute?”

Fujimoro nodded shyly. They both sat down and Hakuta sat on the other side of Fujimoro.

Jasmine took one of Fujimoro’s hands and held it. “I won’t pretend to understand how your curriculum works here, because I developed my powers with no help at all back home. But I do know that both Misaka-senpai and Shirai-senpai started as Level 1s and worked hard to get where they are today. You will do the same, I know it.”

Jasmine looked at Fujimoro kindly, “You have drive and you have ability so, as long as you are applying both of those, I know you will become the next Level 4 teleporter here at Tokiwadai!”

“If only,” sighed Fujimoro.

Jasmine sat for a moment, stroking Fujimoro’s hand. Then she said, “I will ask Shirai-senpai if she would be willing to work with you and help you with any questions you have. I make no guarantees that she will have time, but I will ask her for you. Would you like that, Fujimoro-chan?”

“Oh! That’s too much, Jasmine-sssss, Jasmine! Shirai-sama is way too busy to bother with someone like me!”

“Sweetie, you can always ask someone for help, anytime, including me. The worst anyone will ever tell you is, ‘No’ and then all you did was waste a little time. I will ask her for you tomorrow.” 

Jasmine thought Fujimoro was going to cry from happiness! She jumped into Jasmine’s lap and wrapped her arms around Jasmine, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

“Oh, thank you! You are so kind! I am so lucky you are friends with Hakuta-san!”

“I must sternly correct you there, Fujimoro!”

Fujimoro pulled back from Jasmine, looking worried.

“I am friends with you *BOTH*.”

Jasmine pulled Fujimoro back into an embrace, which Hakuta joined, making it a group hug.

“Get behind me, Satan.” Jasmine was thinking with the two girls all over her.

She could hear her voice being called, but it sounded like it was kilometers away. It also sounded like the person was crying.

She was floating and felt happy. 

She decided to go see who was calling her and why they were crying, so she started flying as fast as she could towards the familiar sounding voice.

Kamijou and Uiharu made their way to the spa, where the two of them, smiling happily, posed for a selfie in front of the sign for the spa.

“OK, that’s one!” laughed Uiharu as she manipulated the image data and changed the time stamp. “Are you sure you really don’t mind doing this, Touma?”

“I can’t remember the last time I pranked someone,” Kamijou said, not without irony. “I forgot how much fun it can be.”

“One more stop, then,” said Uiharu. “Love Hotel, here we come.” 

When the couple got to the Love Hotel, Uiharu got a little nervous, but reminded herself that she was a ‘daring girl’. “Kamijou, what I would like to do is take a picture of both of us in the lobby and I will digitally add in a key to my hand after we take it, so it looks like we checked in.”

Kamijou laughed, “Please tell me you won’t send that to Shirai!”

“Um, would you mind faking a kiss with me for the picture?” Uiharu asked with a deep red face. “If we are a few centimeters apart, I can manipulate the image to make it look real…”

Kamijou clutched his hands to his chest in mock agony, “Oh, how you wound me, Kazari! I thought my manly charms would have won me a real kiss!”

They both laughed, and then Uiharu said, “Oh, to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous MISfortune…” and they both laughed even more. They went inside and admired the hotel. Uiharu got the pictures she needed then showed Kamijou how she manipulated it to the final product. He was amazed.

“That looks so real!” he marveled. 

“I’ll send this a little later,” Uiharu said. “So, Touma, can I interest you in another date, preferably without rogue mages attacking us?”

“I think I would like that, Kazari very much.”

Uiharu released the breath she didn’t realize that she had been holding. “Let’s plan on doing it the weekend after next, as I will be out of town teaching my survival class, Touma.”

“I can’t wait. May I walk you home?”

“I’m not going home tonight, Touma…I want Saten to be really worried. I think I will go to Konori-sempai tonight. I need to talk to her anyhow.”

“Lead on,” said Kamijou.

Uiharu sent off a text and got a quick reply, “All set. Thank you Touma, this was a really nice time, except for almost being killed. I guess you are used to that?” Uiharu said with a smile.

“I would use a little less of it,” Kamijou replied with a chuckle.

Another bus ride, holding hands and chatting, completed the evening for the two. They go to the door of Konori’s dorm building and stopped, still holding hands.

“Touma, thank you again. It was nice spending time with you and talking. I hope I wasn’t too boring!”

“Anytime spent with a beautiful girl like you, Kazari, is never boring. I had a wonderful time too and look forward to our next date!”

They had reached that awkward moment of goodbye: kiss or no kiss?

{“I’m a daring girl!”}

Uiharu stood on her toes and kissed Kamijou’s cheek first, then, when he made no protest, moved to his lips and gave him a firm kiss there too. Then, red-faced, she giggled and rushed into the building.

Kamijou stood there, lost in his thoughts for a moment, and then realized he was actually looking forward to their next date…

She was trying to fly faster, but was wondering how she knew how to fly, she had a different skill. What was it? She could hear the crying was closer, but still couldn’t see anyone. Why would someone be crying?

Where was she?

She could hear the voice pleading, “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead…”

She flew faster.

Konori had just been studying in her pajamas when she got a text from Uiharu asking to talk and if she could spend the night. Konori told her roommate and then immediately texted Uiharu back that she was welcome. Konori put on the water to make a pot of tea. It wasn’t too much later there was a gentle knock on her door, and, when she answered it, there was Uiharu.

“Sempai, I’m so sorry to bother, but…I needed someone to talk to, please.”

“You know I told you anytime, Uiha…Kazari. Tea?”

Uiharu nodded. Konori looked her over. Uiharu was dressed…sexily. She must have been coming from a date. She was wearing a clingy silky red pullover blouse and tight jeans, that showed off her cute little figure. But her clothes were…dusty? 

She looked like she had been fighting! Konori assumed the worst. “Kazari, I love your look, but, did your date…try something with you?”

Uiharu got all embarrassed, “No, we only held hands and kissed a little, why?”

“You are dressed so prettily, but are dusty like maybe you had to fight him off! I was worried he got too…fresh with you.” Konori came back with the tea pot and cups.

Uiharu accepted a cup and sipped. “Oh, no! He would never! This is Kamijou, one of the nicest boys out there! I just had my first boy date!”

“Good for you, Kazari-chan! Wait! Kamijou Touma? I almost arrested him for harassing some girls!”

“No,” Uiharu giggled, “That happens to him a lot. He sees someone, especially girls, being harassed and he tries to save them; that’s how he met Misaka-san. He tried to save her from some boys that were harassing her.”

Konori laughed, “I can imagine how badly that went!”

“Yup.”

“So, then, what brings you to our humble abode tonight, Kazari?” Konori asked.

Uiharu looked at her sadly. “Did you hear about the attacks at Seventh Mist today?”

Konori nodded, then, startled, “Oh no!”

“I went there with Kamijou for our date to play in the arcade for a while. He and I were looking for a game to play, when I came up to a game with pistols showing people being…” Uiharu buried her face in her hands.

Konori set down her tea cup and gathered the little girl in her arms. Uiharu was shivering and on the verge of tears. “It’s PTSD, Kazari, you are finding your trigger points still. What happened?”

“Touma got between me and the machine so I wouldn’t see it and took me outside to the plaza. We sat on a bench and he bought me a Café Parfait to drink to help calm me. I saw a couple of strange men staring at us and Touma thought they might be some of the people who have attacked him and Index in the past. So, when I started to call it in, the two men attacked us!”

“Oh, no!”

“It’s worse!! Jasmine was on a date with Index in the mall, although we didn’t know it, and three others attacked them! Also, Saten was there trying to *SPY* on my date and she got caught in the attack on Jasmine and Index!”

“So, what happened?”

“Touma used his powers to negate the first attack they made on us, but then the second attack was too much, so he threw me behind a kiosk and covered me with his body to protect me. But he hurt his head and was knocked unconscious. I put on my armband and told them they were under arrest and to leave Touma alone…but…but…”

“What, Kazari?”

“They said they were after *ME*! They wanted to capture me and take me away!”

Konori gasped.

“But then lightning hit them, knocking one man out and the other looked like Sogiita-san’s Super Punch hit him, because he flew through the air and was knocked out too. I called for an ambulance for Touma and Central asked me to go inside and look to see what was happening…”

Konori tightened her grip, “They should not have done that.”

“I would have gone in anyhow; my friends were in there!”

“So, what happened next?” 

Uiharu got quiet and so did her voice: “Bodies everywhere, bullet holes, lightning blast marks…” She buried her face in Konori’s shoulder and started to cry. 

Yanagisako Aomi, Konori’s roommate came out of her room and looked at them. Konori motioned with head for Yanagisako to sit on the other side of Uiharu.

“PTSD, she was attacked again today,” Konori said.

“Oh gods.”

“I might have killed another man…”

Konori and Yanagisako gasped.

“Jasmine…Jasmine hit one man with her Super SixGun, which is like a more focused RailGun attack and vaporized half of his body. Then, another man was going to shoot them. I could hear them screaming because they couldn’t move. The terrorists had a Capacity Down generator of some kind!”

“What happened next?”

“I can’t tell you everything, but Index bit the gun hand, Jasmine tried to shoot the man while I was trying to help and we may have killed him…”

“So, Jasmine actually killed one of the terrorists and you and she may have killed another?” Konori asked sympathetically.

Uiharu nodded miserably.

Yanagisako looked at Konori. “Are you going for PTSD counselling, Uiharu-chan?”

“Jasmine is going to schedule us another emergency session for Monday.”

“Will you last until then?” asked Yanagisako.

“It helps talking to you both about it.”

“Obviously you are welcome to stay here tonight, Kazari-chan,” said Konori. “But weren’t you staying with Saten?”

Uiharu laughed: “I’m mad at her right now! The reason she almost died was she came to *SPY ON MY DATE*!”

“Ai, Uiharu, she’s your friend and worried about you.”

“But I asked her not to and she promised! It was my first boy date and I didn’t want her, Shirai-san, or Misaka-san following me around like a little girl who can’t be on her own!”

“Oh, sweetie. I understand. We’ve all been there with overprotective friends, haven’t we. Yanagisako?

“Hrumph”

“Well, I’m about to teach her lesson. Watch!” 

Uiharu did some fast work on her phone, sending out two quick messages to Saten and showing them to the other two girls.

“Uiharu!” said Konori in mock shock, “Who knew what an evil girl you could be!”

Yanagisako was laughing, “Oh, to see her face!”

Jasmine phone beeped, showing she had a few text messages. She opened the first one, from Misaka and saw the picture of a happy Shirai and a beet red Misaka, in their cute pajamas. The second one was from Imouto.

[“Misaka Imouto sends greetings to Friend Jasmine and hopes Friend Jasmine is well. Misaka Imouto wished to express Misaka Imouto’s gratitude for a wonderful date Misaka Imouto types happily.”]

[“I’m glad your first date was nice, Imouto. I really enjoyed it as well.”]

[“Misaka Imouto wishes to ask if Jasmine would be willing to have a lunch date with Misaka Imouto on Sunday, Misaka Imouto types, wishing that typing conveyed tone of voice showing the feeling of longing for Jasmine’s company Misaka Imouto is feeling.”]

[“I wish I could, but I have to clean the pool here on Sunday, starting at nine, as punishment for something I did, Imouto. 8-( “]

[“Misaka Imouto is saddened to hear this. Will Jasmine’s punishment take all day Misaka Imouto asks hoping the answer is no.”]

[“Most likely, since I am the only one cleaning the pool. Maybe we can meet again in two weeks when I come back from the training next weekend.”]

[“Misaka Imouto sadly understands. Misaka Imouto will await another opportunity to be with Jasmine.”]

“Everything alright, Jasmine?” Hakuta asked.

“Just answering a couple of texts,” Jasmine responded with a smile. “I just need to check Uiharu is safe and then bedtime. That pool won’t clean itself tomorrow, I need to be up early.”

[“You ok, Sweetie? Are you safe?”]

[“Jasmine!! Are you ok?”]

[“I’m fine, I’m staying with a friend so Misaka and Shirai can have privacy after their date.”]

[“I’m at Konori-sempai’s tonight. I’m still mad at Saten! Let me send you the pictures I sent her.”]

Jasmine snarked when she saw the pictures. “Oh, I wish I could see her face!”

[“You are cruel, funny, but cruel! FYI, I will book us that emergency session for Monday morning tomorrow first thing, before I start my punishment duty here cleaning the pool.”]

[“Oh, I wanted to get together with you… 8-( “]

[“We will go out after our session, OK?”]

[“Maybe back to my room, too? Please?”]

[“We’ll see… 8-)”]

[“XXXOOO”]

She was tired. The flying was hard, the white light hurt her eyes, but she made it to the crying.

**SNAP**

Shirai opened her eyes slowly. She was being held by Misaka who was crying. “Don’t die, please don’t die!”

Shirai’s arms felt like lead, but her body felt…magnificent. Some parts more than others…

“Sissy, why are you crying?” Shirai asked softly.

“YOU’RE ALIVE!!” Misaka cried, “I thought I killed you! Your eyes rolled up in your head and you went so limp I thought you were dead!”

Shirai giggled a little, “Sissy, there’s a reason the French call it ‘La Petite Mort’, ‘The Little Death’.”

“It, it worked?”

“Best one of my life; I had an out of body experience. You need to teach Jasmine! Maybe trade it for her face shielding secret!”

“But I would have to show her…”

“Well, I will volunteer to be the test subject, I guess it depends how bad you want to learn her secret…”

“Just don’t scare me like that again!”

The next morning Jasmine was up early, but instead of exercising, she was going pool cleaning. First she had to disengage from Hakuta, which was easier said than done, as the girl virtually merged her body with Jasmine’s during the night. Jasmine got up and grabbed her uniform and put it on. She grabbed her bag and left a note thanking the two girls for letting her sleep there. Jasmine then went down and ate a hearty breakfast. Finishing that she went to Dorm Mother’s office and knocked. 

“Jasmine, you really do not have…”

“I want to Dorm Mother. First, the Juniors need to see that Level 5s are held to the same standards they are. Also this will help clear my mind. I hope you won’t mind if I take a short break to make an emergency counselling session appointment?”

“Such a good attitude! Of course not, dear. The supplies are stacked in the shed next to the pool. It has been drained for the repairs from your test, so it needs to be clean so we can refill it. You can change in the locker room by the pool.“

“Thank you Dorm Mother.”

Jasmine headed to the pool, changed in the locker room to one of her favorite suits and sallied forth. She found the gear and got to work, wishing she had someone to put sun block on her back for her. She had been hard at work for about ten minutes when, “Misaka Imouto greets friend Jasmine hoping that Misaka Imouto has surprised Jasmine by coming to the pool.”

“This is a nice surprise, Imouto!” Jasmine said, “Are you here to visit your Sister?”

“No replies Misaka Imouto smugly Misaka Imouto is here to help clean the pool hoping this will allow sometime to have a lunch or dinner date with friend Jasmine as Misaka Imouto wishes to advance to the third date quickly.”

Jasmine laughed. “Did you bring a suit, Imouto”

“Misaka Imouto confirms a bikini has been brought along though Misaka Imouto’s bikini is not as small and sexually attractive as Jasmine’s Misaka Imouto states in frank admiration.”

“Go ahead and change, Imouto! I was hoping someone would come that could put sunscreen on my back.”

“Misaka Imouto volunteers eagerly.” She disappeared into the locker room and came out later in a very sexy bikini. While it was not as tiny as Jasmine’s, it was extremely flattering.

“Misaka Imouto hopes that Jasmine likes the bikini and finds it sexually attractive.”

“Get behind me Satan!”

“From research of American colloquialisms Misaka Imouto determines that means yes.”

Girls were out and about, some jogging, some enjoying the weather as Jasmine and Imouto got to work.

“Misaka Imouto asks about the sunscreen reminding Jasmine that she had requested it.”

“Oh, thanks! Go ahead and I’ll do yours, Imouto.”

Misaka Imouto took her time and made sure she was very thorough with Jasmine’s back.

“Third date, Imouto!”

“Misaka Imouto sighs in frustration, but ceases Misaka Imouto’s attempts to use maneuvers that Shirai has used on Big Sister.”

“I thought so! Let me get you now.” Jasmine rubbed it into Imouto’s back, doing Imouto’s shoulders like a mini-massage which caused Imouto to become a little breathless. When Jasmine finished, Imouto spun around and kissed Jasmine on the lips. Jasmine kissed her back, but then said, “Let’s wait until we have some private time, OK?”

Misaka Imouto actually almost looked like she was pouting, or trying to get her face to pout. “Misaka Imouto is disappointed but understands.”

They worked steadily for another fifteen minutes or so, when the music started. A single girl’s voice came from the distance in the West, singing:

“Oh the yellow rose of Texas is the only girl I love”

Another girl’s voice answered from the East, singing: 

“Her eyes are even bluer than Texas skies above”

Jasmine stopped in shock. Imouto stood next to her, blinking.

A *THIRD* girl’s voice came from another direction, continuing the song:

“Her heart's as big as Texas and wherever I may go”

A fourth girl’s voice from afar responded:

“I'll remember her forever because I love her so”

Jasmine was agog; what was going on? Why were they singing her song?

The fifth girl’s voice echoed out of the locker room:

“She's the sweetest little rosebud that Texas ever knew”

A sixth girl now sang, from yet another direction:

“Her eyes are bright as diamonds; they sparkle like the dew”

The seventh girl’s voice sounded familiar, and she stepped up to the pool singing. It was Hakuta!

“You may talk about your Clementine and sing of Rosa Lee  
But the Yellow Rose of Texas is the only girl for me.”

Jasmine blinked away tears as a group of smaller girls came to the pool, dressed in swim suits, one of them holding a sign that said, “SixGun Fan Club and Mutual Aid Society”. There was almost a dozen in all.

“When we heard you had punishment duty today by yourself, we decided to come help. After all you did for us with those bullies, it’s the least we can do!” Hakuta said. 

The rest of the girls cheered and grabbed brushes, mops, buckets, and cleaning gear, charging into the pool to help. Jasmine made her way to Hakuta and picked her up in a bear hug. “Did you organize all this?” Jasmine kissed Hakuta.

Hakuta giggled, “It was so hard not to tell you, but I mentioned it to one or two people and it snowballed. We barely had time to practice the song!”

“Thank you, sweetie!”

Shirai was at “their table” in the café while Misaka was running late. Jasmine sent them texts that morning telling them were they could find a uniform to wear for the day. Jasmine had also included new underwear with Misaka’s uniform and Misaka was refusing to come out of the room until Shirai told her no one she knew was in the café.

“Mikoto, it’s just underwear, no one can see it!” 

“It’s pushing my…my…chest up! And together! And out!”

“Sissy, you always complain how small your chest looks, this is a WonderBra that maximizes your assets!”

“Jasmine didn’t make you wear one!!”

“Misaka, I would need a *MiracleBra* to make my little things move like that!”

So, Shirai sat alone, waiting for Misaka to work up her courage to come down. She was sipping her tea when Kongou stopped by the table.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Shirai-san.”

“Why is that Kongou-san?”

“I was out for my morning walk just now and was stunned to see Misaka-san in such a tiny bikini at the pool! It was out of character for her, indeed.”

Shirai was confused. Misaka, in a tiny bikini, at the pool? 

“Are you sure it was Misaka, Kongou-san? She was just up in our room.”

“No, she was there with Jasmine-san, who was wearing an even smaller bikini! And, I, Kongou, saw them kissing!”

Shirai’s pigtails blew straight up into the air. “What?!”

“Yes, it even looked like Jasmine was having to defend her honor for a few seconds. Since you are Misaka’s bodyguard, I thought you should know…” 

Kongou trailed off as Misaka, in her uniform and MiracleBra walked up. “Good morning, Kongou-san.”

“Misaka-san? Are you finished at the pool already?” Kongou asked, confusedly.

“Huh?”

“Kongou-san thought she saw you in the pool in a tiny bikini, kissing Jasmine.”

“I *DID* see Misaka-san there! I am not crazy,” Kongou said.

Shirai and Misaka looked at each other for a moment and Misaka face-palmed.

“Imouto,” Misaka said.

Shirai face-palmed. 

The group was working steadily when yet another group of girls appeared in suits. They were a little older, and were wearing more sophisticated suits like Jasmine and Imouto. Their leader parked herself in the shade in a lounger, with one girl immediately setting out drinks and cakes for her. The Queen had arrived.

“Jasmine-san, we Level 5s need to stick together and I cannot forget how you stood up for my girls too, so we are here to help as well,” Shokuhou said.

“I see that is the ‘Royal We’, “Jasmine replied with a laugh.

“I am a little too delicate for this type of work in the sun,” replied the Queen, “But my volunteers will help hasten the job, never fear!”

“Every little bit helps, so thank you!”

Saten was a wreck! She slept maybe two hours the whole night, constantly waking at every little sound, hoping it was Uiharu coming back to laugh and tell her what a prank she had made! Eventually Saten realized…Uiharu really was spending the night…with a boy!

Her little Uiharu was becoming a Woman!

Saten felt faint again. Worst of all, she couldn’t tell anyone, for several reasons. First, she had promised Uiharu and, having already broken her word once, Saten couldn’t imagine breaking it again. Also, realistically, who could she talk to and tell?

If she told Shirai that Uiharu spent the night in a Love Hotel with Kamijou, Shirai’s nemesis? Shirai would murder him without a second thought! If she told Misaka? Well, Misaka might be in love with Kamijou, so it would ruin her relationship and then Misaka would chase him through the city, trying to blast him with her RailGun!

Saten gave up trying to sleep and made a pot of tea and sat on Uiharu’s little sofa drinking it. Around eight, the dorm door opened and Uiharu entered quietly.

“Where have you been?! I have been so worried!”

“Hmph! Spy!”

“Kazari! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

“I’m so mad! You didn’t trust me! You treat me like a little girl!”

“Kazari!”

Uiharu had a wicked smile, “Well, I’m really a woman now.”

Saten boggled. Then she fainted again.

As it turned out, Jasmine and all the girls were having a wonderful time. Jasmine, Hakuta, and the Fanclub, taught the others, “The Yellow Rose of Texas” so it got sung several times while everyone was working. Hakuta and Imouto kept asking for and receiving kisses. Jasmine thought Imouto might be a little jealous of Hakuta.  
At one point, Jasmine stopped to take a bathroom break and on her way back to the pool decided to try something, just for fun, not expecting much. She stopped at Shokuhou’s table.

“Thank you again, you didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.”

“In all seriousness, you fixed a problem that I could not and I was in your debt. Thank you, Jasmine-san.”

“Call me Jasmine. Please.”

Shokuhou studied Jasmine’s face, like she was looking for a trick. “Call me Misaki, then, please.”

“Misaki, let me ask you an honest question and your answer will not hurt my feelings or insult me in any way.”

“Ah, a serious one then. Ask away, Jasmine.”

“I’m sure an astute student of people such as yourself, being a telepath, must know by now that I prefer girls over boys.”

Shokuhou nodded.

“What I would like to ask you is if you would go out on a date with me? Something simple like tea and cakes after classes, say on Tuesday? I would like to converse and get to know you a little better.”

Shokuhou was obviously not expecting this as Jasmine’s question at all! She was flustered. 

“A, um, date?” she replied. 

“No pressure, just tea, cakes, and conversation,” Jasmine replied. Jasmine then looked closely at Shokuhou. Something clicked. “You’ve never been on a date before, have you?”

“Don’t be prepos…of course…”

“I don’t need telepathy to tell the real answer, Misaki. I’ve played enough poker in my life. If you are not interested…or just afraid…it’s ok, tell me no and I will say no more. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not afraid!” Shokuhou blustered.

“OK, then, I will pick you up at the Garden Gates at three thirty on Tuesday. My treat, of course.”

Jasmine made her way back to the pool, being sure to give a little extra wiggle with her walk.

“She’s a force of nature!” Shokuhou thought to herself. She called over one of her girls. “I need to schedule a Mani-Pedi and hair styling for Monday after classes in my room!”

Misaka and Shirai ate a quick breakfast and made their way to the pool. It was a sight to behold. The pool was full of First Year little girls scrubbing and cleaning, while giggling and having fun. A sign had been posted stating they were the “SixGun Fan Club and Mutual Aid Society”. They could see Jasmine and Imouto working near each other, with Hakuta near Jasmine as well.

Shirai had to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth: Jasmine’s bikini was *hot*! It didn’t matter how many times Shirai had seen Jasmine in the nude, the bikini just added…something. Then there was Imouto’s bikini, which was almost as tiny! Since she was Misaka’s virtually identical Sister… Shirai swallowed hard. She made a quick sideways glance at Misaka.

“I burned the one you bought me.”

“I wasn’t even thinking it, Sissy!”

“Uh huh. And stop drooling over my Sister.”

“Maybe we should get our suits and join them?”

“It looks like they are almost done, but if you want an excuse to get closer to Jasmine in her bikini, I won’t mind.”

At that point Jasmine spotted them, “Sempais!” She came over the side of the pool, followed by Imouto.

“Misaka Imouto greets Big Sister and friend Shirai.”

“You both look…great,” said Shirai. “Do you still need help?

“She wants an excuse to put on *her* bikini and flaunt herself for you, Jasmine,” Misaka laughed.

“We’re mostly done, but I won’t turn down a chance to see Shirai-sempai in a bikini… where did she go? I thought she wasn’t supposed to teleport?”

“She didn’t. She can run fast, when she wants to,” Misaka replied. “Where did all these girls come from?”

“Well, first I was lucky enough to have your beautiful Sister come to help, because she is so sweet!”

“Misaka Imouto is blushing from Friend Jasmine’s compliments Misaka Imouto reports.” (In reality there was no change in skin color)

“Then Hakuta showed up with all the girls from my Fanclub, God help me. Finally, Misaki came with a group of her girls to help as well, and here we are!”

“’Misaki’? You are on first name basis with the Queen Bee?” 

“I think she’s pretty nice. It was kind of her to come help today.”

“Misaka Imouto inquires if what small amount of cloth Friend Shirai is wearing is legal to be seen in public.”

Misaka heard it for the first time: “Get behind me Satan!”

Followed by, “Sweet Jesus.”

Imouto whispered in Misaka’s ear, “Big Sister, these American colloquialisms indicate extreme sexual desires Misaka Imouto relates following her studies of the same in order to better understand Friend, hopefully soon Lover, Jasmine’s language.”

“So I heard, Imouto…wait, WHAT?!”

What had brought this all on was Shirai’s Super Micro Bikini (1), which brought all conversation to a temporary halt. Shirai merely grabbed a scrub brush and got to work, bending over in front of Jasmine and scrubbing the pool, while shaking her butt at Jasmine.

Jasmine looked at Misaka and whispered, “As God is my witness, I don’t know what to do. Is this show for you or me?”

“Definitely you.”

“But…”

“We will talk later, Jasmine. Imouto! *We* will talk now. Come with me.”

“Big Sister Misaka Imouto inquires if this will be the same talk that has caused you to have nosebleeds the last three times you attempted to initiate the talk.”

“Saten-san, Saten-san, wake up,” Saten felt someone lightly slapping her cheeks and a cold cloth on her forehead. Saten opened her eyes and saw she was on Uiharu’s sofa, being tended by Uiharu, after apparently fainting again.

“Uiharu, I think I am dreaming. Were we really attacked by Magic users yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“And Index saved my life?”

“Truly.”

“And you were in the Love Hotel with Kamijou?”

“It was magical too!”

Saten hyperventilated. “How… how do you feel this morning, Kazari?”

“Well, I am a little sore and stiff. I feel like I am limping a little, but otherwise good.”

Saten got a nosebleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) this is from the anime itself... 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's nice comments and kudos. I always look forward to hearing from you!


	29. Happy New Year!

I wish you all a safe, happy, and especially Healthy New Year.

Now for the bad joke I saw:

Has anyone noticed the New Year is pronounced:

2020 - "Won"?

🤪


	30. I Wanna Kiss a Girl, I Wanna Hold Her Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new Chapter! Angels sing, rainbows glow...LOL
> 
> Warnings first: LEMONS!! Lord have mercy, there will be lemons. If you are offended by people in love doing things, skip this chapter. No, it's not that explicit, but still, OMG! LEMONS! Also, ANGST! Oh, not that it's important but there is violence too, but everyone knows lemons are more offensive. Insert eyeroll here.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for the ones I created, but definitely my fan fiction.
> 
> There will be an end note that is not really important, it just clarifies something.
> 
> Chapter title from the lyrics from the song "Kiss a Girl" by Keith Urban

Jasmine was surrounded by girls in bikinis and bathing suits, all of whom were cute and taking turns coming up to her to try to talk. Some to say ‘thank you’, some to flirt, and some were doing both. She was embarrassed by all the attention. She thanked each of them in turn.

Shirai was flirting relentlessly with her, a new, unexpected development. Jasmine looked around and saw that Misaka had dragged her poor Sister off past the locker room for a ‘Chat’ (read ‘lecture’). So she approached Shirai and got her off to the side, alone. “Shirai-sempai, I see you are very upbeat this morning, did your date go well?”

Shirai looked up at Jasmine, her eyes sparkling, “Mikoto already agreed to a second one, Jasmine!” the little teleporter said happily.

Jasmine smiled happily at Shirai, “I knew you could do it! Congrats Shirai!” Jasmine gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She let Shirai go and turned to leave.

Shirai grabbed Jasmine’s arm and pulled her back. “It’s all because of you, Jasmine. None of this would have happened without you! I’m so happy!”

“You give yourself too little credit, Shirai-sempai. It would have happened, I just gave it a little…push, that’s all. I’m... happy for you both.”

Jasmine strode away, leaving Shirai blinking. What just happened? She watched Jasmine head into the locker rooms.

Shirai ran after her.

At the far end of the pool, away from everyone… “Misaka Imouto, this is all new for you and the other Sisters, but don’t you think you are moving too fast? You want to become Jasmine’s lover after only three dates?”

“Possibly become a lover Misaka Imouto corrects Big Sister as it requires Friend Jasmine to agree Misaka Imouto explains the protocol. Friend Jasmine only stated that a minimum of three dates was required before moving to intimacy could be considered Misaka Imouto clarifies for her notoriously body-shy and repressed elder Sister.”

“My… repressed! Shy!” Misaka sputtered, “Imouto, I love you and all my Sisters and do not want to see you get hurt. I know Jasmine would never, ever do anything to hurt you, but, I am worried someone else might take advantage of another Sister who is learning from your experiences.”

Misaka Imouto reached out and put her hand on Misaka’s arm. “Big Sister Misaka Imouto reminds you that all Sisters are only guaranteed two years of life expectancy that even Dr. Heaven Canceller is unsure if his attempts to expand that were successful Misaka Imouto says factually. Misaka Imouto would like to experience as much as possible during the remainder of her guaranteed two years including the feeling of love Misaka Imouto says with complete honesty.”

Misaka reeled. She had forgotten about the Sister’s short life span! “Oh, Imouto!” Misaka hugged her Sister. “I need to talk to Dr. Heaven Canceller! There is no way I’m letting all of you go after two years!”

“Big Sister, we are disposable 180,000-yen cocktails of chemicals, do not trouble yourself to any great extent over us.”

Misaka actually slapped Misaka Imouto’s face, causing everyone to stare at them! “How dare you say that! I may have found out too late, but all of you are precious to me! I will do anything to protect and preserve you all!”

Misaka Imouto stared impassively at her Big Sister. “Misakas love you too Big Sister.”

“I…I am sorry I slapped you, Imouto. But, you are not disposable to me. Not ever,” Misaka said softly, holding her Sister in her arms.

Misaka Imouto leaned forward and kissed her Sister, surprising Misaka. “Misaka Imouto forgives Big Sister if Big Sister forgives Misaka Imouto’s comment on disposability.”

“Done.”

Shirai was heading for the locker room when Shokuhou called her name. Shirai stopped and walked over. “Yes?” Shirai asked.

“I would not follow her right now,” Shokuhou said.

“I thought you can’t read electromaster’s minds?”

“I can’t,” Shokuhou admitted, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t read body language and other clues. If you follow her, you may not like what you find. That’s all. You think I’m a bitch and I hate you, but that’s not true. I do altruistic things at times…”

“She’s my friend and something’s wrong. I won’t leave her alone without help.”

“I tried to warn you…”

“Thank you, but I will take my chances.”

Shirai padded softly into the locker room and then listened. She heard sniffling coming from a changing cubical, so she made her way over.

“Jasmine?” Shirai said softly, “Is that you? Are you ok?”

All sounds stopped. 

“Jasmine?”

“I’m fine, just had an allergy attack. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Bullshit,” said Shirai and she pushed through the curtain and entered the cubical with Jasmine, who was seated on the changing bench. One look and it was obvious Jasmine had been crying.

“Jasmine! What’s wrong?” cried Shirai.

“Nothing! I’m being stupid, just leave and give me a minute to screw my head on right, and I’ll be ok,” Jasmin said with her voice catching.

Shirai sat next to her on the bench and took her hands. “Sometimes you are a terrible liar. What is really wrong? You can tell me, as you like to say, you won’t offend me.”

Jasmine gave a broken smile. “I can’t, it will hurt you.”

Shirai looked at Jasmine. “How could you hurt me? Are you mad at me?”

“I’m jealous of Misaka,” Jasmine whispered so softly Shirai could barely hear her.

“What? Why? You did everything you could to help me be together with her!”

“And I don’t regret it… your smile… your smiles; both so happy…” Jasmine whispered. “Please leave Shirai, I’m fine.”

Shirai moved closer to Jasmine and looked at her face, but Jasmine turned away. “You still owe me a date.”

“I can’t. I won’t. It would be wrong,” Jasmine whispered. She started to get up. “I need to get back out there.”

There was a flurry of movement as Shirai tangled her legs in Jasmine’s, forcing the bigger girl back to the bench.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong, why now you don’t want a date after all this time.”

A long pause.

“I’ve been crushing on you, Shirai, since probably the second or third day after we met,” Jasmine whispered. “But I saw how over the moon you were for Misaka, so I thought I would help you and it would help me get over my crush. You only had eyes for Misaka. I had always planned on dating around, but you… you were always my first choice… but I… I was not...never going to be yours.”

Shirai was blushing.

“So, I helped. If I couldn’t have my crush, at least I could help her with her long standing one…and it’s great, you’re happy and so is Misaka! I thought I was over…"

Deep shuddering breath.

“But you asking me out… I can’t. Now. I can’t. I would violate so many of my morals and principles if we did…I can’t…” Jasmine whispered sadly. “Please…let me go…”

“Misaka still will date the Ap… Kamijou. Why can’t I date you too?”

“Get behind me Satan,” Jasmine said sadly, “I don’t trust myself with you. You have your dream; I don’t want to spoil it.”

“And maybe I want a loving relationship that is more physical,” Shirai said. “Why can’t I have both: my dream and a relationship that is more physical?”

Before Jasmine could stop her, Shirai had climbed on Jasmine’s lap, wrapped her legs around Jasmine’s waist, arms around Jasmine’s neck, and was assaulting Jasmine’s lips and tongue with her own. Jasmine grabbed Shirai tightly and returned the kisses in the same fierce manner. A dam had broken.

Jasmine came back to her senses after realizing that Shirai had taken Jasmine’s hands and placed them under the top of her bikini, leaving Shirai moaning with pleasure as Jasmine fondled her tiny chest.

“No! Stop!” Jasmine said with great difficulty, breaking away. “This is exactly what I didn’t want! I wanted more than sex with you, Shirai. You are worth more than that to me! I won’t do this to Misaka!! I won’t! You have your dream! I have to move on! Don’t!” Jasmine quickly picked up Shirai from her lap and set her on the bench, then Jasmine got up and fled the locker room. 

Uiharu ended up having to put an icebag on Saten’s nose to help stop her nosebleed. Saten was feeling faint, so Uiharu helped Saten lie down on the sofa while she quickly went and took a shower and changed her clothes. Uiharu put on the plunging sweater with no bra and a mid-length skirt. She came back over to Saten, who was sitting up now, and sat down next to her friend.

“I can’t believe you had sex with Kamijou,” Saten said almost in a whisper, her face bright red. “Don’t you think you are too young?”

Uiharu gave a merry laugh, “Oh Saten-san, if only you could see your face! I didn’t spend the night in a Love Hotel with Kamijou! I was with Konori-sempai!”

“Konori-sempai?!”

“I needed to talk to someone about the attack…Jasmine and I are going for an emergency counselling session on Monday again, but I needed to talk a little last night.”

“But you couldn’t come here and talk with me?”

“I was still mad at you and wanted to prank you and make you believe all the horrible things you were thinking about me.”

“But…I didn’t…I mean…”

“Saten-san, you thought I spent the night in a Love Hotel with Kamijou! You did mean it.”

“I was just worried about you because you are so innocent and sweet! I thought some *bad* boy was taking advantage of you!”

“Saten-san, I love you for that, but ‘sweet and innocent’ doesn’t mean stupid!”

Saten hung her head. Uiharu looked at her and couldn’t really stay mad. She grabbed her best friend in a bear hug and said, “I forgive you…as long as you never do it again!”

“I won’t, I promise!”

“Let me see your fingers to make sure they’re not crossed,” said Uiharu suspiciously.

Touma came home late from his date with Uiharu, happy. He also found a last-minute sale on chicken gizzards and brown rice and bought five kilos of the former and twenty kilos of the latter. He arrived at his dorm room to find Index napping, but he could hear her little tummy rumbling so he quickly went in the kitchen to make a chicken gizzard fried rice for her midnight snack. It finished just as she woke up and cried, “Touma! I’m hungry!”

Kamijou slid a bowl and a pair of chopsticks in front of the little Nun and received an adoring look in return. He sat down next to her and asked, “So, other than the attack, did you enjoy your date?”

Index paused her food inhalation and looked at Kamijou, “It was so nice! I will model my clothes for you after we eat! Jasmine got me so many discounts!”

Kamijou looked at the number of bags and knew that Jasmine had gotten more than “discounts” for Index. He said nothing though. “Are you having another date with her, Index?”

“Yes! I cannot wait, Touma! She wants to take me for dinner and conversation this time.”

“Good!” Kamijou responded as he cleaned up the dishes. “I’m ready for my fashion show, Index.”

Index giggled and ran with her bags into the bathroom to change and start showing Kamijou what they had bought. By the time she was done, Kamijou knew that Jasmine had supplemented the meagre amount he had been able to give to Index by probably several thousand percent.

She had also bought Index some downright sexy clothing…

When Index was all done modeling for Kamijou, she left on her last outfit, a pretty sundress with spaghetti straps, and sat down next to Kamijou.

“Touma…” Index said softly.”

“Yes, Index?”

“Do I look more womanly to you now?”

Too late, Kamijou’s danger sense went off! He was trapped in the cage with a dangerous lioness. He thought carefully. “Index, you always look beautiful to me, the clothes you bought just enhance your natural beauty.”

He waited for it, but there was no skull crushing chomp. Instead he looked at Index and she seemed to be floating on Cloud Nine.

Shirai sat in the changing cubical, stunned. She realized she might have actually done something *worse* than Misaka’s revelation of the demand that Shirai date Jasmine too.

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Shirai said out loud. “Mental Out warned me, Jasmine told me, and now I violated her trust, and made it look like I want to cheat on Misaka! Like all I wanted was sex.”

Shirai groaned and got up to go out, find Jasmine, and apologize and explain herself better. When she went outside, she saw Jasmine standing and talking to the Misaka Sisters. Shirai face-palmed. The last thing she wanted was to have Mikoto hear what she had done.

The Sisters had seen Jasmine abruptly exit the locker room, looking…flustered. Jasmine saw the Sisters together and made her way over to them. “Sempai, you look well.”

“I had a wonderful time, we went to Gekotaland and I was a VIP guest, then dinner at a marvelous French restaurant, then we went upstairs for dessert and dancing.”

“Ballroom dancing above a French restaurant Misaka Imouto asks as this sounds familiar.”

“Yes, why?”

“Friend Jasmine took Misaka Imouto to what sounds like a similar if not same establishment where dancing was the climax of the evening states Misaka Imouto with a happy satisfied grin.”

Misaka Big Sister looked at Jasmine with suspicion. “Did you dance a Tango with my innocent little Sister?”

“Misaka Imouto assures overprotective Big Sister that no Tangoing was performed, only waltzes and polkas.”

“Imouto, maybe we should take some Tango lessons! That sounds like fun!”

“Grrrrrrrrrrr.”

“Misaka 11420 reports that Misaka 11420 would be willing to train Friend Jasmine and Misaka Imouto privately in the Tango.”

“Let’s do that!”

“GRRRRRRRRRR”

“Beg your pardon, Sempai?”

“Misaka Imouto asks if dance lessons count towards the requisite number of dates preceding intimacy Friend Jasmine.”

*SHRIEK!*

“I think we broke Big Sister, Imouto!”

“You! Dancing Tango! Imouto!”

“Speaking of which, it looks like we are done here. Let me thank everyone and then Imouto can take me on our date.”

Jasmine stepped up to the edge of the pool. “I would like to thank you all from the bottom of the pool [laughter] and my heart for your help today. I sincerely appreciate it. I didn’t expect it, but it was most welcome. I hope I can reciprocate a favor to all of you one day.”

There was a group cheer and then Jasmine headed back to the Sisters. On the way, she picked up her bag, took out a pad and scribbled a note. She folded it twice and gave it to Misaka Mikoto. “Could you please give this to Shirai-sempai for me? There’s a Level 1 teleporter who could use some coaching and I promised I would ask Shirai-sempai if she could spare some time for her.”

“O-kay.”

“Let’s go change, Imouto. Bye Sempai!” Jasmine took Imouto’s hand and the two rushed off to the changing rooms.

A few moments later, Shirai came up to Misaka. She was already back in her uniform. Misaka was startled. “You changed already?”

“Well, work was over, no sense in wearing my suit.”

Shirai sounded a little…off to Misaka. “Are you ok? Something happen?”

“No, why?”

Misaka looked at Shirai, who looked back at her in all innocence. “Nothing, I guess. Jasmine left you a note.”

“She did?!” Shirai opened it quickly. “Oh, Hakuta-chan’s roommate, Fujimoro Ishika, is a Level 1 teleporter and really needs help, so Jasmine asked if I could meet with her,” Shirai sighed. “I see Hakuta-chan over there, so I will go see her now.”

Shirai walked away and Misaka thought she looked a little down. She made a mental note to see what was going on.

Jasmine and Imouto changed quickly into their uniforms and then left, heading out into the private shopping enclave to have dinner together. Imouto shyly reached out to take Jasmine’s hand as they walked together and Jasmine gladly allowed her to hold it. Imouto sighed happily.

Jasmine turned her head and smiled for the first time in a while. “Are you ‘broadcasting’, Imouto?”

“No Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto is savoring this experience by herself.”

“I’m glad,” Jasmine said, “I think it’s sweet when you share with your Sisters, but I think it’s nice to have some things for yourself.”

“Friend Jasmine your tone of voice indicates distress as does your body posture Misaka Imouto notes with some anxiety. Has Misaka Imouto caused this distress Misaka Imouto asks afraid that Friend Jasmine is upset with Misaka Imouto.”

Jasmine stopped walking for a moment and realized her anxiety and, frankly, bad mood, because of what had happened with Shirai, was coloring her actions with Misaka Imouto, who did not deserve to have her happiness spoiled. Jasmine pulled Imouto into her arms for a hug and a soft kiss, before releasing her again.

“I’m sorry, Imouto. My mind was filled with jumbled thoughts and not paying enough attention to the wonderful girl who sacrificed her Sunday to be with me! I apologize!”

“Misaka Imouto is relieved that Friend Jasmine is not upset with Misaka Imouto. Is it because Big Sister is worried about the potential physical relationship between Friend Jasmine and Misaka Imouto?”

“Not at all, my wonderful, sweet, Imouto! What you and I do on our dates is between us and I never would discuss with anyone else. Not even your Big Sister. Or other Sisters, for that matter.”

Imouto took Jasmine’s hand and towed her to a restaurant that was nearby. It was a Soba House, and Imouto got them seats outside, in a cozy corner away from the other tables. The two girls ordered and sat, still holding hands.

“Misaka Imouto hopes that Friend Jasmine is not uncomfortable with all the handholding, but Misaka Imouto enjoys the sensation of touching and holding Friend Jasmine’s hand greatly Misaka Imouto admits shyly with blushes.”

Jasmine noticed that Imouto wasn’t really blushing. “To be honest, Imouto-chan, I *love* handholding and you can do it as much as you want.” Jasmine followed that up by caressing Imouto’s hand with her thumb, tracing little circles on the back of Imouto’s hand.

Imouto sighed happily.

Jasmine looked at Misaka Imouto and said, “Misaka Imouto, one thing I like is that we are both able to ask each other blunt questions and give honest answers. May I ask you another such question?”

“Misaka Imouto will try to answer any of Friend Jasmine’s questions.”

“Imouto, is it true what you told me? That you might only live two more years?” Jasmine asked sadly.

Misaka Imouto did not answer right away. She looked at Jasmine for a few moments as if she was considering what to say; or maybe she was consulting with her Sisters.

“Friend Jasmine the Sisters’ true life span is unknown at present. It was originally limited to approximately two years as Sisters are disposable, but Dr. Heaven Canceller had stabilized Sisters cellular decay and possibly extended it for years Misaka Imouto reveals.”

Misaka Imouto paused to think again. “Basically nothing is guaranteed Friend Jasmine so Misaka Imouto has decided to live life as if there are only two years and no more. Hence Misaka Imouto’s goal to reach the magic third date and advance the relationship to the potential next stage explains Misaka Imouto happily. Misaka Imouto wishes to experience love.”

Jasmine was stunned. “So you think you might fall in love with me? Or you have fallen?”

“As no Sister has experienced the sensation of falling in love yet, Misaka Imouto does not know. Thus Misaka Imouto’s desire to have a relationship with Friend Jasmine to see if Friend Jasmine and Misaka Imouto experience the sensation of love.”

“Oh Sweetie!”

Misaka saw Shirai talking with Hakuta and another girl, so she waited politely for Shirai to finish. She felt something like a bee sting against her head. She knew what that meant. She looked over and standing near her was Mental Out, smiling. “You know, you could just say ‘Hello’ instead of using your power, which hurts both of us,” Misaka said snappily.

“To be honest, Muscle Head, I’ve been calling your name for a few seconds now, but you were off in la-la land it looked like,” Shokuhou retorted. “So I decided to get your attention as best I could.”

“What can I do for your Immenseness?”

“Can’t we just chat sometimes without you being all suspicious?”

“No, because you always have an ulterior motive, Queen B.”

Shokuhou held a hand to her large chest. “I am so hurt that you think that of me!” She fluttered her eyes. “I actually wanted to speak to you to let you know to keep an eye on little Shirai. She may need your friendship even more in the next few days…”

“What did you do?” Misaka asked angrily.

“Me? Nothing. More I won’t say, that’s up to her,” Shokuhou said. “Also, I want to ask you something, if it’s not too personal.”

“Oh, this should be good…”

Shokuhou actually blushed. “Um, what kind of girls does Jasmine seem to like?”

“What?!”

“The question stands. Aggressive, quiet, talkative, big, small…”

Misaka looked at Shokuhou strangely. “Why are you asking?”

Shokuhou looked at her feet. “Because she asked *me* out for a date and I don’t know why…I don’t know how to act…”

“She WHAT?!”

“SHHHHHH!!! Please don’t say anything.” Shokuhou asked. She got close to Misaka, looked around to make sure no one was near them and then whispered, “I’ve never been on a date before for real. You know I can’t read Electro minds, so this is scary for me!”

Misaka actually felt sorry for Shokuhou. She spent so much time controlling the people around her to be sure she wouldn’t be betrayed and now she was taking a huge chance going out with someone she couldn’t control. 

“I won’t betray Jasmine’s trust or secrets, but she is what you see: a straightforward girl who speaks her mind and says what she feels,” Misaka said in a low voice to Shokuhou. “In many ways she is like Kamijou with her kindness and desire to help others, so you will like that about her. She has no particular ‘type’ that I have seen other than she seems attracted to intelligence, caring, and kindness.”

Misaka looked Mental Out up and down. “The gods alone know why she asked you out,” Misaka said with a frown, “But, if Jasmine can see something good in you, then it must be there.”

“Thanks for that vote of confidence, Muscle Head,” said Shokuhou.

“Look, just be your real self, Shokuhou. Jasmine would not have asked you out if she didn’t find something interesting about your real self, not the image you try to project,” Misaka said. “You have a chance here for a real relationship with someone who is wonderful, who will treat you well, don’t blow it.”

Shokuhou looked at Misaka closely, “Why are you helping me like this?”

“Because Jasmine has helped me. I want to help her and even you deserve happiness, Misaki,” Misaka said. “But if you hurt Jasmine, the ends of the Earth will not be far enough for you to escape me.”

“Don’t get all your muscles tense, Jasmine holds a special place in my heart after what she did for all those girls. Now, take care of little Shirai.” With that parting shot, Shokuhou walked off.

Shirai came back to Misaka with two girls in tow, Hakuta and another one Misaka didn’t recognize. Shirai asked the question with her eyes about Shokuhou, but Misaka just shrugged her answer for now. 

“Hi, Hakuta! Kuroko, who is this you brought with you?”

“Misaka, this is Hakuta’s roommate Fujimoro Ishika. She’s a Level 1 teleporter.”

“Nice to meet you, Fujimoro-chan.”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nice to meet you, Rail… Misaka-senpai!” Fujimoro stuttered out, “stupidstupistupid” she muttered to herself as she hit her head with her fist.

Misaka laughed, “Oh, don’t be so nervous, I don’t bite and I only electrocute a few people…”

“Misaka, Jasmine asked me if I could meet with Fujimoro and maybe help her out. Do you mind if they have dinner with us this evening?”

“Of course not! Jasmine is off tonight, so it will be nice having a new face. Let’s go!”

The four girls sat at the usual table and chatted all through dinner, getting to know Fujimoro better. Shirai invited her up to the room after dinner to talk more intensely about teleporting while Hakuta said she had studying to do. Misaka, Shirai, and Fujimoro got to the room and Shirai apologized that she could not do demonstrations, because she was still under restrictions due to her recent illness, but she would still try her best to help.

Misaka lay down on her bed with her English reading assignment and tuned out as Shirai and Fujimoro went over the N-Space Math, Personal Reality, and visualization issues needed for teleportation. After about an hour and a half, it seemed like Fujimoro was making progress. Shirai invited her to come to her training the next afternoon to observe.

After Fujimoro left for the night Shirai packed up her books and notes and sat at her desk. Misaka looked over at her and asked, “Kuroko, are you all right?”

“Yes.” A long pause. “No… I’m not sure, Sissy.”

Shirai looked at Misaka with a sad face.

“I might have done something terrible…”

“Pardon me a second, Imouto, I need to send a couple of texts, just to make appointments for tomorrow for emergency counselling. I’m sorry.”

“Misaka Imouto understands.”

Once her mission was accomplished, Jasmine turned her attention back to Imouto. “Does it bother you when I ask about your life span, Misaka Imouto?”

“No replies Misaka Imouto calmly because it shows that Friend Jasmine cares which contributes to the development of more serious feelings between Friend Jasmine and Misaka Imouto.”

“Is the Doctor still doing research, Imouto-chan?”

“Misaka Imouto is not sure but believes the answer is yes Friend Jasmine.”

Imouto looked into Jasmine’s eyes with her grey ones. “Misaka Imouto would like to invite Friend Jasmine to Misaka Imouto’s apartment for Espresso, conversation, and possible osculation. Misaka Imouto senses that Friend Jasmine has something still affecting her mood and Misaka Imouto would like to offer a safe haven for discussion.”

At first Jasmine was going to demure and just head back to her dorm, but something about Imouto’s offer was appealing as it showed the girl was understanding Jasmine’s feelings, something that was new to Imouto. 

“I would like to do that. All of that, please,” Jasmine said, “But on one condition.”

“What condition, Friend Jasmine asks Misaka Imouto curiously.”

“We stop at the Gelateria and I pick up a couple of tubs for us to enjoy.”

“Misaka Imouto reacts with great enthusiasm to this modification of the plan.”

They were walking hand-in-hand again, with a tub of pistachio and a tub of dark chocolate gelato in a bag, being carried by Jasmine. They we reworking their way towards Imouto’s apartment when Jasmine suddenly came to a stop. Up ahead she saw a girl in the crowd, with long, red hair. The girl was very slender, at last from the back, and was wearing an unknown school uniform. When she turned her head slightly, Jasmine dropped the gelato and staggered.

“Friend Jasmine are you all right?” 

Jasmine could hear Imouto’s voice sounding like it was speaking from far in the distance. Jasmine pulled her phone out and up and snapped a quick photo. She looked around and then looked at Imouto. “Imouto, where are we exactly, right now.”

“35° 39' 10.1943'' N; 139° 50' 22.1254'' E Misaka Imouto reports.”

Jasmine made a fast phone call. “Uiharu? It’s Jasmine and I need a huge favor, please. It’s urgent and I am sorry to ask you. Can you please get all the camera footage for the last twenty minutes from coordinates 35° 39' 10.1943'' N; 139° 50' 22.1254'' E and save it for me, please?”

“Sure Jasmine, but why? Was a crime committed?”

“I…I can’t explain now. I need to see the footage first. Tomorrow? After our sessions?”

Uiharu sounded doubtful and concerned. “All right. Have a good night.”

“Friend Jasmine appears even more distressed Misaka Imouto cries. What is wrong asks Misaka Imouto worriedly.”

Jasmine took a very deep breath and held it, centering herself. She then put on a smile for Misaka Imouto, picked up the bag of gelato, and took Imouto’s hand again.

“It was most likely nothing, my little Imouto. More importantly, I want nothing to take away from our time together. It’s not fair to you, my beautiful date,” Jasmine explained. “I want to make the most of our time together.”

“Misaka Imouto is very happy and resumes leading Friend Jasmine to the apartment.”

“Define ‘something terrible’, Kuroko,” Misaka said calmly, taking deep breaths and remembering her promise to not hit or shock Shirai over every little thing.

“I can’t tell you! Some of it is private to Jasmine! Like she won’t give away our secrets, I can’t tell hers!!”

“Did you give away her secrets, Kuroko?”

“No…”

Misaka was puzzled. “So, what did you do that was so terrible?”

*sniff*

“I can’t tell you what I did… it might give away Jasmine’s privacy.”

“Kuroko…”

Shirai stood up from her desk and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “I’m going for a walk, Sissy.” She grabbed her key badge and went out the door, leaving a worried Misaka behind. 

Misaka stood up and went out the door to follow Shirai, but she was already gone from the hallway. Misaka grabbed her phone and started to compose a text to Jasmine to ask what was going on and if she was OK, but then remembered Jasmine was on a date with her Sister. Misaka sat down on her bed with a thump. She hated that she was terrible with emotional issues like this. Worst of all, she had no one to turn to; her go to girls were Jasmine and Shirai.

Misaka thought about calling Mental Out, to see if she could get more info, other than the cryptic warning, but decided that the girl liked playing her games too much, no matter how helpful she might have been trying to be in this case. Uiharu and Saten were right out. Kamijou and Silver Sister? Ditto. That left only one person. Her desperate last choice.

Misaka took a deep breath and selected the name from the drop-down list and hit, “Call”.

“Hello? Momma? I need your advice…”

Jasmine and Misaka Imouto made it to Imouto’s apartment and were greeted at the door by Imouto’s cat, meowing for attention and, probably, food.

“I didn’t know you had a cat, Imouto!” said Jasmine, “So cute! What’s his name?”

“Misaka Imouto wanted to call him ‘Dog’ but Savior would not allow this, so Savior stated we should name him ‘Later’ so his name is ‘Later’ Misaka Imouto answers Friend Jasmine.”

Jasmine stifled her giggles and tried to pick up the cat, but its fur stood up from her static charge and it edged away from her. Jasmine pouted.

“Do not be dismayed Friend Jasmine that is the natural reaction to your field. Later will gradually adopt to you and come to you Misaka Imouto states confidently.”

Imouto led Jasmine to the sofa, then went to the kitchen and fired up her ultramodern coffee machine. “Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto is unsure of the gelato protocol Misaka Imouto admits sadly. Is the gelato to be consumed separately one flavor to each person or together with one flavor in each bowl or two flavors in each bowl Misaka Imouto asks,” Misaka Imouto lowered her voice: “Misaka Imouto admits thinking that Manga shows that sharing out of the container with two spoons is the most romantic way but is unsure how to propose this to Friend Jasmine without sounding like the Molester.”

Jasmine gave a little lurch because of the way Imouto mentioned Shirai, and the incident in the changing room. She then looked into the kitchen where she could see Imouto had her head down and was really struggling.

“Imouto, don’t overthink this. One tub, your choice, two spoons, and we cuddle on the sofa and share it.”

Misaka Imouto’s head popped up and Jasmine swore it looked like there might have been a hint of a shy smile on the expressionless face. “Misaka Imouto is overjoyed to share this new experience with Friend Jasmine.” She came and quickly set out the two double espressos, then returned with two napkins, spoons, and the Pistachio Gelato. Imouto sat down, grabbed the blanket, and spread it over the two girls.

“Misaka Imouto wishes to ensure warmth as the Gelato is cold and also to prevent damage from spills enlightens Misaka Imouto as a spoon is given to Friend Jasmine.”

Jasmine gave a wide smile to Imouto as she watched the girl being anxious on her second date. They both dug into the gelato. 

“Oh so good!” said Jasmine, savoring the first few spoonfuls.

“Misaka Imouto agrees: creamy texture, adequate pistachio ratio per spoon, sugar content is not too high…”

Jasmine pushed a spoon of gelato into Imouto’s mouth, giggling, and said, “Just enjoy, Imouto, just enjoy!”

Imouto then took her spoon and returned the favor to Jasmine, feeding her a large spoon of gelato. They took turns eating and occasionally feeding each other the tasty gelato. After a few minutes of eating, Jasmine put her arm around Imouto’s shoulders, causing Imouto to sigh and snuggle closer to her while they ate.

It did not take too long to finish off the first carton of gelato or the espressos. Imouto set the carton on the table.

“Misaka Imouto will generate more espresso and return with the second gelato Misaka Imouto states happily.”

“Wait a minute, Imouto. You have something on your face.” Jasmine leaned in and kissed Imouto and licked the little bit of gelato off the corner of Imouto’s lips, causing Imouto to sigh softly.

“Friend Jasmine…” Imouto gently grabbed Jasmine’s face and returned the kiss. One kiss became two, then three. Surprisingly it was Imouto who stopped first. “Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto will return with espresso, gelato, and lips momentarily.” Imouto then got up and went to the kitchen.

“Wait a minute! Did you just make a joke?!” Jasmine giggled loudly. “I don’t think I have ever heard you make a joke before!”

“Sisters are capable of humor but most people do not understand it Misaka Imouto explains. Also Sisters keep humor to themselves Misaka Imouto further elaborates.”

“Speaking of which, are we on ‘Sister TV’ right now?”

“No replies Misaka Imouto which has all Sisters jealous as they wish to experience this with Misaka Imouto but Misaka Imouto wishes to keep this experience private.”

“Oh, Imouto, is it hard for you to cut them off like that?”

Misaka Imouto cocked her head to the side and looked at Jasmine as Imouto reset the table with espressos and the gelato. “For short periods it is enjoyable to be without the constant conversations Misaka Imouto admits however for longer periods it is lonely. However, when Misaka Imouto wishes to have an intimate experience of any type with Friend Jasmine it is better alone than with the constant commentary of the other Sisters who are observing Misaka Imouto states firmly.”

“Commentary?”

“Suggestions, critiques, questions about feelings and sensations…”

Jasmine blushed. “Oh, dear.”

“Misaka Imouto suspects that is why Misaka 11420 offered to tutor Tango so as to experience being touched by Friend Jasmine personally states Misaka Imouto jealously.”

Jasmine wrapped her arm around Imouto and said, “We don’t have to do that then if you feel uncomfortable. I’m dating *you*, not your Sisters.”

“But Misaka Imouto cries we are all the same…”

“No, you are not! There is only one Misaka Imouto and she is the Sister I want to date.”

“Misaka Imouto is crying from happiness.”

“Then you need more Chocolate gelato!” Jasmine made up a big spoonful and fed it to Imouto. Imouto enjoyed this immensely. 

“Friend Jasmine is it normal to feel jealous when the person of interest as a potential romantic partner has others attracted to them Misaka Imouto asks not wishing to be like the Molester.”

Jasmine felt like she had just been shot through the heart. Jasmine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Misaka Imouto, you ask a good, but hard question. Virtually everyone has those feelings, it’s only human. I have them too. I hope I never make you feel like I am using you or trying to *make* you jealous, Imouto, because I cherish you and our time together.”

“Misaka Imouto understands that Friend Jasmine is still recovering from her traumatic loss and is looking for a compatible long-term companion. Misaka Imouto is looking for someone to help Misaka Imouto understand dating and if that leads to love and long-term companionship, especially with Friend Jasmine, Misaka Imouto will be ecstatic. But Misaka Imouto will always be Friend Jasmine’s special friend.”

Jasmine leaned over and kissed Imouto again. “I am so lucky that you asked me out, Imouto-chan.”

Imouto took her spoon and dipped it in the dregs of the gelato and gently applied it around Jasmine’s lips. “Misaka Imouto notes that there appears to be gelato that needs cleaning Friend Jasmine…”

“Oh? Do you think you might help me with that, Imouto-chan?”

Imouto set the container on her table and leaned forward towards Jasmine and commenced the cleanup exercise…

“Jasmine asked you to pull all the camera footage from a set of grid coordinates for the last twenty minutes, but wouldn’t tell you why?!” Saten asked curiously.

“It must be important,” Uiharu said. “She has never asked me for a favor before, much less anything like this. There’s no harm in it.”

Uiharu was pulling up all the cameras on her laptop. That many screens was hard to see much, but she was an expert at looking for details. She started flipping through the cameras looking for Jasmine. “Gotcha!” Uiharu said with satisfaction.

“What are you doing?” asked Saten staring at all the tiny images.

“First I wanted to find Jasmine to see if I could figure out what she is looking for. She is on camera 942/HB9-X. She is with Misaka…no, that’s Imouto.”

Saten and Uiharu watched the brief footage. “OK, they left the Gelateria, they’re walking and talking… Wait, it looks like Jasmine was punched or something.”

Uiharu ran the video back and forth a couple of times. “See! She drops the bag and staggers like someone punched her. She looks…shocked or something, she pulls out her phone…maybe taking a picture? OK, now it looks like that’s when she called me.”

Uiharu starts playing with the other camera views. “What was she looking at? What did she see that shocked or scared her?”

The screens were flashing, arrows were popping up and moving from Jasmine’s eyes at the moment she staggered to other screens trying to line up with someone or something. Uiharu’s fingers typed like hail hitting a tin roof and the images flashed so fast Saten couldn’t keep up; she was getting a headache.

Suddenly there was a *bong* from the computer and an “Ah Ha!” from Uiharu. One screen emerged from the mass of screens: it was apparently a slender, tall red-head, wearing a school uniform. 

“Um, Uiharu, what uniform is that?” asked Saten. “I don’t recognize it as an Academy City school.”

“You’re right, it isn’t,” said a puzzled Uiharu. She then started backtracking the girl frame by frame, trying to get a view of her face. But apparently, just by chance, none of the cameras caught more than a twenty percent profile. Uiharu tagged the girl for later study and saved all her work.

“I wonder why Jasmine is interested in that girl?” said Saten.

Uiharu typed some more commands into her computer and set it aside. “I guess I’ll find out tomorrow.”

“I’m so proud of you, Mikoto-chan! Two dates! And you finally went out with little Shirai!”

“Mother!”

“How far did you go? Do we need to get you medicine just in case for the boy? Obviously if Shirai is your lover, it’s not an issue…”

*SHRIEK!*

“OK, Mikoto, so not that far yet. Good to know.”

“Momma, please, no sex…I’m not…I don’t….May never…”

“OK, my little girl, I’ll stop. Why did you call?”

“Momma, you know about our new roommate, Jasmine?”

“Yes.”

“She has been great. She helped me to get the strength to ask out Kamijou as well as to help Kuroko and I improve our relationship.”

“She sounds like a great friend, Mikoto!”

“Momma, she sacrifices her needs to do this. She wanted to ask out Kamijou, but when she found out that I was interested in him first, she did everything she could to help me and now she refuses to try to go out with him!”

“Honey, it sounds like she is being noble…to a fault. Some people are like that. They will hurt themselves, rather than cause any hurt to another. Since she found out that you liked Kamijou first, she would support you all the way.”

“But then, when Kuroko and I weren’t getting along so well, Jasmine asked Kuroko out for a date, telling Kuroko that she was Jasmine’s first choice for a date and gave a long list of reasons why. She even told Kuroko she was willing to give her some time to think about it because she knew how much Kuroko was in love with me.”

“So, what happened?”

“I told Shirai she should go out with Jasmine because it was someone who could love her unconditionally, unlike me, but Shirai refused. So then I did a bad thing, Momma.”

“What sweetie?”

“I told Kuroko I would go on a date with on the condition that she also go on a date with Jasmine.”

“Oh, Mikoto, you didn’t?!! What were you thinking?”

“I just wanted Kuroko to have a chance at happiness, Momma! That’s all! I was stupid!”

“But, Mikoto-chan, you were blackmailing her!”

“But it wasn’t like that! I didn’t mean it like that! I just wanted her to try going out with someone who could love her the way she wants and deserves to be loved!”

“Mikoto…”

“Mom, I did something even worse than that… I told Jasmine what I had done; that Shirai had to agree to a date with Jasmine for a date with me.”

“Oh, no! Did she react poorly?”

“She disappeared for several days suffering from PTSD and depression and wanted nothing to do with me. She would not talk to me, and worst of all, Kuroko. Kuroko wouldn’t talk to me either. It almost cost me my friendship with Kuroko and Jasmine. I truly wanted to die Momma. I hated myself so much.”

“So, what happened?”

“Uiharu and Kuroko went to Jasmine and somehow brought her out of her depression. I went there a little later and apologized again and Jasmine and Kuroko finally forgave me.”

“That’s great news, honey!”

“Kuroko and I had a wonderful date and ended with dinner and ballroom dancing, which was wonderful. I even told her she didn’t have to date Jasmine and that I wanted another date with her. But I was honest and told her I wanted to date Kamijou too because I still don’t know what I want or who.”

“What did she say?”

“Shirai was all excited and started thinking about our next date. She didn’t say anything about Jasmine. But then today she went to help Jasmine with something and then I don’t know what happened but Kuroko is looking horrible and says she did something terrible to Jasmine but won’t tell me what.”

“Can’t you ask Jasmine?”

“She’s out on a date, so I don’t know.”

Misaka’s mother thought for a few moments. “Mikoto… did Shirai ever think about dating Jasmine?”

“Yes, we talked about it and she really wanted to, but her heart was set on me and she even said she would rather be unhappy and wait for me than take a chance on being happy with Jasmine.”

“How did that make you feel, Sweetie?”

“This is horrible Mom, but…relieved. I was jealous! Even though I thought I didn’t like girls like that, I was jealous!”

Her Mother laughed. “Mikoto-chan! That’s natural! You and Kuroko have been friends so long, it would be normal for you to feel like that. Is that what helped you change your mind about a date with Kuroko-chan?”

“That and I realized everything she has done for me, and what a terrible friend I have been for her, Mommy. Jasmine helped me realize that the least I could do was go on a date with Kuroko, make her dream come true, and see if I did have any feelings for her…”

“So?”

“Momma, it’s all very confusing for me. I like Kamijou very much…but I think I like Kuroko the same! I know being…Asexual means I can be romantic with anyone I want, but my feelings are all jumbled.”

“Mikoto-chan, I’m sorry to break this to you, but at your age, that happens to many, if not most young people! Boys and girls! Truly, your Father and I would not care if you end up with either Kamijou, Shirai, or both! As long as *you* are happy. Just…be gentle with little Shirai, please. I am sure she is having a hard time too.”

“But what do you think happened, Momma? How can I help?”

There was a pause as Misaka’s Mom thought again. “Mikoto-chan, I think you need to have a gentle discussion with Kuroko-chan in a non-threatening way. If I had to guess, maybe she decided she wanted to try dating Jasmine now, but Jasmine declined because of your new relationship with Kuroko. Maybe Kuroko pushed too hard for a date and made Jasmine uncomfortable? I don’t know, Mikoto-chan. Just try to be there for her… them, without being judgmental.”

Misaka took a breath and let it out. “Thank you, that is good advice, Momma.”

“Call me anytime, even if you are not having a crisis! I miss you; you know.”

“I love you, Momma. Bye”

“Would Friend Jasmine like to spend the night asks Misaka Imouto shyly as it seems that Friend Jasmine is reluctant to leave. Misaka Imouto purchased a set of pajamas in Friend Jasmine’s size in the hopes that Friend Jasmine might one day sleep over at Misaka Imouto’s apartment Misaka Imouto admits shyly while blushing cutely.”

Jasmine looked at Imouto and saw no blushing. She realized this was the dialoguing that the Sisters used to indicate emotions. “I would not mind crashing on your couch, Imouto,” Jasmine said. “It’s sweet of you to have bought me pajamas!”

“Misaka Imouto was actually hoping that Friend Jasmine would spend the night cuddling in bed with Misaka Imouto Misaka Imouto admits candidly while blushing a deep red. Misaka Imouto admits having impure thoughts but promises not to behave like the Molester Misaka Imouto states to reassure Friend Jasmine.”

Jasmine laughed, “I wasn’t really worried about that, Imouto. Let’s go change.”

“Misaka Imouto will run your clothes through the washer/dryer so they are fresh tomorrow Friend Jasmine.”

“Thank you, Sweetie!” Jasmine went into the bathroom, sent a couple text messages, changed quickly, and then handed all her clothes to Imouto. Imouto put them in the washer/dryer and set it running.

Misaka Imouto then went into the bathroom and changed into her sleepwear. Jasmine’s were traditional long sleeved pajama top and bottom, whereas Imouto was wearing a pajama shorts and short sleeved button top. 

“What time is Friend Jasmine’s appointment in the morning asks Misaka Imouto in order to set an appropriate alarm.”

“Nine, Imouto, thank you.”

“Misaka Imouto will set the alarm for seven to allow time for bathing and breakfast Misaka Imouto states.”

“Perfect.”

Imouto got into her queen-sized bed and laid on top. “Does Friend Jasmine wish to be under the covers or is that too warm asks Misaka Imouto attempting to be a good host and identify where and when cuddling may commence.”

Jasmine gave a low, throaty chuckle. “Let’s start on top, and see how it goes, Imouto.” Jasmine lay down next to Misaka Imouto and then asked, “Oh, I should have gotten the lights!”

“Not to worry Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto states reassuringly.”

< Microzap >

The lights went out. The two girls lay there, Imouto on her back and Jasmine on her side, facing Imouto.

“Misaka Imouto is unsure of the protocol Friend Jasmine. As host is Misaka obligated to initia…”

*SMOOTCH*

“Misaka Imouto guesses the answer is n…”

*SMOOTCH*

“Don’t overthink Imouto…”

Imouto rolled over and wrapped her arms around Jasmine’s torso and began a thorough osculation session. Jasmine began giving her practical demonstrations in advanced osculation and Imouto was an apt student…

“Ribbit Ribbit”

Misaka grabbed her cellphone to read the text message.

“Sempai, I have an emergency counselling session tomorrow with Uiharu. I won’t be back tonight. Already let Dorm Mother know. J “

That was… terse and to the point, almost like Jasmine was upset…

What did Kuroko do?!

Misaka starting calming herself down again; she could not go back to being the mean bitch who fried or hit Shirai every time she got mad at her. Plus, Misaka knew now that Kuroko was…special to her. Misaka thought some more. Was this what real love *felt* like? Love that was more than just ‘you and I are best friends forever’ love?

What about Kamijou…Touma? Her feelings for him were similar. Did she miss him more because they weren’t together as much as she and Shirai? Would she miss Shirai as much if they weren’t together like she and Kamijou? What about Jasmine?

Jasmine who gave up on trying to date Kamijou when she knew Misaka had finally asked him out. Jasmine put aside her desires and feelings rather than compete with Misaka for the same boy. The same Jasmine who wanted so *much* to date Shirai but helped Shirai until Misaka finally agreed to date Shirai. A date that was obviously very successful.

Misaka could feel the headache starting. Jasmine must have told Shirai that she would no longer consider dating her because Jasmine did not want to come between Misaka and Shirai. Shirai, being Shirai, was probably not happy and must have argued with Jasmine!

Misaka became aware that sparks were snapping from her eyebrows. She swallowed hard and stopped them. She could not…would not attack her love…wait, where did that come from? Misaka rubbed her temples. She got up and went to the bathroom and got a headache powder, mixed it, and drank it down. She went back into the main room and started pacing. Then realized she was pacing.

Where is Shirai? It’s almost curfew. Wait! For that matter, where was Jasmine staying tonight?! Sparks started jumping again. It was times like this Misaka wished she could access the Sister Network and see what was going on!

{“Either you trust Jasmine or you don’t”}

But it’s Imouto! My Baby Sister, the first one I saved!

{“Either you trust Jasmine or you don’t”}

“Great, now I’m arguing with Kuroko in my head!” Misaka thought to herself. “Well, there could be worse people Imouto could be sleeping with… Kamijou…” 

GRRRRRRRRR.

“Shokuhou” Misaka shivered. 

“Accelerator.” A lightning bolt shot from Misaka’s head and blew apart one of her pillows!

Ten seconds later a pounding on her door! “Misaka Mikoto, what are the rules about powers in the dorms?”

Terrified, Misaka ran to the door and opened it to see a very upset Dorm Mother, glasses glinting. “Were you attacking Shirai-chan again?”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no Dorm Mother, I was woolgathering and had a bad thought and it made me react involuntarily. I lost control of my power for a moment. Shirai-san is not even here, please don’t punish her!”

Dorm Mother looked at Misaka sternly, “Where is Shirai-chan with less than two minutes before curfew, Misaka?”

“I do not know, Dorm Mother,” Misaka said honestly, “She went for a walk so she can’t be far. I’m sure she will be back for curf…”

“I am here, Dorm Mother!” said Shirai calmly. She looked…normal. “I needed a walk, but I stayed on the school grounds and paid attention to the time so we would not get demerits.”

“Very well. Misaka, I will unlock the Cleaner’s closet so you can get a broom to sweep up all those feathers. Please lock it when you are finished.”

“Hai!”

Dorm Mother strode off down the hallway, leaving the two girls standing there. Kuroko looked inside the room and saw the exploded pillow.

“Are you OK?” they both asked simultaneously. 

Shirai could not have been more startled than when Misaka grabbed her and hugged her tightly. “I’m so glad you came back,” Misaka whispered in Shirai’s ear.

Shirai looked at Misaka strangely, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Misaka released her and ran down the hall to get the broom and dust shovel. They went back in the room and Misaka started cleaning as Shirai took off her jacket and hung it up. “Where’s Jasmine?” Shirai asked very casually.

“She sent a very brief text saying she wouldn’t be back tonight. I think she is sleeping with…at my Sister’s.”

“Oh. She didn’t say anything else?”

“Just that she was having an emergency counselling session tomorrow with Uiharu. Why?”

Shirai looked down and dragged her toe across the floor in front of her. “Oh, no reason.”

Misaka grabbed Shirai’s hand and pulled her down to sit on the bed next to Misaka. Misaka wrapped an arm around Shirai and said softly, “What’s wrong? What happened? Did you two fight? Did Jasmine hurt you?”

“Jasmine would never hurt anyone!” Shirai said softly, “She goes out of her way to avoid hurting anyone…”

“But?”

“I *can’t* tell you! You have to ask Jasmine!” Shirai cried, “I did something bad, but I can’t tell you!” Tears started pouring from Shirai’s eyes. Shirai buried her face in Misaka’s chest and sobbed. “Promise me you won’t hate me too! I couldn’t stand losing you!” Shirai’s hands were desperately clutching at Misaka’s shoulders, like she was drowning.

Misaka clumsily at first wrapped her arms around Shirai more tightly and rubbed her back while Shirai sobbed her heart out. Misaka eventually kissed Shirai’s head and forehead several times. “Kuroko, I think we are past that. I would never hate you, Sweetie.”

Shirai looked up at Misaka with tear-filled eyes, “You promise?”

“I do, Kuroko,” Misaka said, “But what happened that you think is so bad? Did Jasmine tell you she won’t date you because we are dating now and you argued about it?”

“Worse!” Shirai cried, burying her face again, “But I cannot tell you! Please don’t ask me again. Ask Jasmine. I won’t betray her again.”

“Again?”

< POP >

*CRASH* from the bathroom.

“OW!”

“KUROKO!” Misaka got up and ran to the bathroom. Shirai had obviously done a blind jump…and she wasn’t supposed to be teleporting at all! Misaka threw the door open and found Shirai face down in the bathtub.

“Are you crazy? You could have *DIED*!” 

Misaka rushed to the tub and looked Shirai over. “Can you move all your limbs? Are you in pain? Talk to me!” Misaka cried out anxiously.

“Sissy, I’m ok, I just panicked and lost control for a second. I’m sorry!” 

A few tears leaked from Misaka’s eyes as she carried Shirai out and set Shirai down on her bed. “I couldn’t bear to lose you, Kuroko,” Misaka said, “I’ll stop pushing you. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.”

“I’m going to change Sissy,” Shirai said in a down voice. She took her pajamas into the bathroom and closed the door. Misaka quickly changed her clothes as well and climbed into her bed. Shirai dragged her body into her bed and doused the lights. Shirai lay on her back, eyes wide open.

She beat her fists against her head. What was wrong with her?! Thanks to Jasmine, Misaka was finally dating her! Moreover, Misaka *wanted* to go on *more* dates with her! While Shirai had always hoped and prayed this day might come, she never, down in her heart, thought it would. Then, now that it was here, what did she do? Instead of thanking Jasmine and trying to maybe have a nice date with her… no! Shirai beat her head again.

“I had to go back to my old habits! I had to get all physical! Worse, I forced her to grope me after she said no!” Shirai thought to herself. “I’m sure Jasmine thinks I’m the worst sort of cheater. That I just want to use her to get something I may never get from Mikoto.”

Shirai rolled over and put her face down in her pillow. She wanted to scream. “I truly love Sissy with all my heart and, if she said she would be my one and only, I would be the happiest girl on the planet! There would be no other for me…we could eventually marry…”

Shirai felt her heart stop. “What if Sissy decides after dating us both, that she loves the Ape…Kamijou more? That she wants only to be with him? What if after Jasmine tells her what I did, Sissy is so disgusted she never wants to see me again and asks for a new roommate?” Shirai’s pigtails stood up in the air briefly before falling down limply beside her head.

“Will Jasmine ever talk to me again? Will Misaka ever trust me again?”

*sniff*

The tears started flowing again into her pillow. 

There was a rustle. Shirai felt her bedcovers lifted for a moment, and then a warm body slid into her bed under the covers, coming right next to hers. A very timid hand went under the back of Shirai’s pajamas and slowly started rubbing circles on the skin of her back. The other hand patted her head gently.

“Kuroko, you’re breaking my heart seeing you hurting like this!” Misaka whispered softly in Shirai’s ear. “I promise you it will be all right; we will always have each other’s back. You have been my best, and sometimes only friend. I’m glad that we are dating now. I’m glad you are willing to work with my…limitations.”

Shirai’s chest heaved and she kept her face buried. If Misaka only knew what Shirai had done, she wouldn’t be saying this!

“Shirai, unless you murdered Jasmine, it’s all right. This is my fault to begin with for being so stupid to force you to date her! You have no idea how sorry I am. It kills me every day how I almost ruined our friendship by being such a Tsundere and bitch and…”

From deep in the pillow: “Gekota panty wearer.”

Misaka lightly chopped Shirai’s head. “They are a classic fashion statement. I may buy you some.”

Shirai’s head turned towards Misaka. “You wouldn’t!”

“Hmmm…what if I made it a condition for the second date?” Misaka said in a teasing voice.

“I’ll give you my sizes!” Shirai said quickly with a giggle.

Misaka looked into Shirai’s eyes. She then slowly pushed her head forward until her lips met Shirai’s and Misaka initiated a real kiss, not a peck, with one hand behind Shirai’s back, the other on her head. When she broke contact, Misaka was blushing. Kuroko was glowing.

“I’m sorry Kuroko.”

“Why, Sissy?!”

“I know you want… *need*… a more… physical relationship than I am comfortable with,” Misaka said. When it looked like Shirai might interrupt, Misaka said, “No wait, let me finish. I think that’s part of the reason why I pushed you so hard towards Jasmine. It wasn’t that I didn’t like you; I think it was I was *afraid* to let myself…like you. Do you understand?”

“I think so. Can… can I hold you?”

Misaka nodded, so Shirai put one arm around her.

Misaka leaned her head forward again, “Can I spend the night with you?”

Shirai didn’t trust her voice, so she just nodded.

Misaka gave her another long kiss, trying hard to nibble on Shirai’s lips and even do a little tongue action before getting too nervous. 

“Sissy?” Shirai asked softly, “Can I try kissing and touching you? If you become uncomfortable just give me a light, or even heavy shock. I promise I won’t go too far.”

Misaka looked at Shirai fearfully and thought for a moment. “Slowly, very slowly.”

Shirai surprised Misaka by starting off by kissing her cheek, then her jawline, while slowly and gently running her fingers through Misaka’s hair. She worked her way to Misaka’s lips, then kissed each one individually, stopping to lightly bite Misaka’s lower lip. Shirai ran her hand down Misaka’s back and then back up Misaka’s skin on her back.

“If you feel like it, touch me the same. You don’t have to,” Shirai said. She then kissed Misaka some more. Shirai was drawing patterns on Misaka’s back at the same time. Misaka was just running her hand gently up and down Shirai’s back. Misaka looked into Shirai’s eyes and saw she still had tears in them. Something clicked inside Misaka’s brain and made her feel a little bolder. She would try to do something nice for Shirai.

Misaka gently pushed Shirai away, so Shirai was laying on her back again. Shirai, sighed, thinking that Misaka had reached her limit and was being kind by not shocking her to let her know. She was shocked when Misaka pushed her lips hard against Shirai’s and aggressively kissed her. Shirai was more shocked when Misaka slowly and timidly slid her hand up the *front* of Shirai’s pajamas and gently made contact with Shirai’s chest; lightly exploring the area.

The pigtails elevated and spun.

“Touma?”

“Yes, Index?”

They had enjoyed a filling dinner. Kamijou finished his homework, for once in advance, and was watching Index’s favorite show, about a Magical girl, where Index constantly criticized the way they portrayed magic on the show. Index had been laying on her belly on the bed, watching the show, while Kamijou sat on the floor, next to the bed, maintaining propriety. They were both drinking some tea to wind down for bedtime.

“Touma, why have you never asked me out for a date?” Index asked, as she laid her head on Touma’s shoulder, placing her jaws very close to his head.

*PPPPBBBBTTTTTT!*

Again, Touma’s danger sense has kicked in seconds too late to save him!

“Index, I didn’t want to offend you! You always remind me about how you are a Nun, and I should treat you accordingly. We are living here in close quarters, and you know the Church would love any excuse to take you away…”

“So, you have thought about asking me out for a date or you never thought about asking me out for a date, Touma? Don’t lie, I can tell, even without Jasmine here…”

Huge sweat drop!

“I may have thought about it, Index, but then I remembered Kanzaki. And her sword…”

Index examined Kamijou’s face closely. “I know you are dating Short Hair, Touma. I’m going to keep trying dating with Jasmine, to see if we can have a date with no attacks,” Index said softly, “But would you consider maybe finding room in your heart to take me for a date just once too?”

“Well, Index, it would depend on a couple of things…” Kamijou said thoughtfully.

“What, Touma?”

“First, *no* biting.”

“I promise.”

“Second, wear one of your pretty new outfits and I will dress up too.”

“Touma!”

“No biting!” Kamijou cried, bringing up his arms to protect his head.

“I was going to hug you!”

“Oh!” Kamijou opened his arms and Index crawled into them and hugged him. She snuggled her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. 

“Touma?”

“Yes, Index?”

“A *real* date? Not pretend?”

“As long as you don’t tell Kanzaki… or Stiyl…”

Index sighed happily again.

Uiharu had gotten Jasmine’s note about their morning session and already let Saten know she would be missing morning classes again while she went for the emergency counselling session. The two girls went to bed and Saten fell asleep quickly, but Uiharu was still awake. She heard a soft chime from her computer, so she got up and went to her desk to see what the computer had found.

Her global search, using the partial face from the images she was able to salvage from the security tapes found mostly garbage and poor to ridiculous matches. But one hit was really strange. It was a very old teen magazine from the USA from about three years ago featuring two really young girls on the cover. One was blond with almost a crew cut, the other a red head, with long hair. They were wearing school uniforms similar to the one the mystery girl was wearing, but… *very* sexualized, especially for such young girls!

The girls looked like twigs, but with big chests. Their skirts were shorter than the Tokiwadai ones and the uniform shirts were unbuttoned down to *there* and were almost see through! The red head had on a red lace bra and the blond was wearing a blue lace bra! You could tell! The cover said: “Jenn & Jazz’s Spring Sensations! Sexy School Uniforms to Drive Boys Mad!”

When Uiharu looked at the image matching program, it was giving the red head a fifty-six percent match with the girl on the street. Uiharu looked closely at the picture, she wasn’t really sure; she thought the computer was being a *little* optimistic. She looked at the blond girl with the crew cut. She was kind of cute… her face was really sweet and her eyes were laughing. She looked…

Uiharu ran the image matching program on the blond girl.

Ninety-nine-point nine-nine percent match.

Uiharu flopped back in her chair and fanned herself. She sat there for a long time…

Morning brought its own hazy awareness to a few people. Jasmine woke up in a strange bed, having modeling flashbacks again. There was a sweet smell of another girl’s shampoo in her nose and a warm body spooning close to hers. Jasmine realized her one hand was under the other girl’s pajama top and was cupping the girl’s breast! Whoever the girl was had both her hands over Jasmine’s hand and was holding it in place.

“Good morning Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto whispers so as to not jar Friend Jasmine awake too suddenly. Misaka Imouto detected the changes in your heart rate and respirations, as well as brain activity through your hand Misaka Imouto reveals while secretly enjoying the caressing of Imouto’s left breast by Friend Jasmine.”  
“Oh, Imouto! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to grab you like this!” Jasmine said softly, trying to move her hand.

Imouto firmly held the hand in place. She spoke softly: “Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto placed your hand in its current location in an attempt to enjoy a more intimate cuddling experience without violating the minimum three date rule Misaka Imouto admits candidly hoping Friend Jasmine will not be angry and will leave the hand in place.”

Jasmine felt relieved that she hadn’t molested Imouto in her sleep and also worried about moving too fast. “Imouto-chan, I am honored that you wanted me to hold you like this, I am just worried about moving too fast with you. I really want to take it slow and build romance with you or any girl I date. I’m afraid of you mixing love and lust, or physical needs with emotional. I want to build a complete relationship.”

“Misaka Imouto understands. Misaka Imouto is willing to take the time. A discussion with the Sisters made Sisters realize that a relationship was like baking a delicious cake, it will take time, but the end result will be worth the time spent Misaka Imouto states.”

“That’s…that’s a profound and interesting way to put it! I like that, please compliment your Sisters for me.”

“Misaka Imouto states they are pleased with your reaction.”

“Are you sharing this now?!”

“Misaka Imouto shared the sensation earlier while Friend Jasmine was asleep Misaka Imouto admits and Misaka Imouto shared Friend Jasmine’s comment but is not currently sharing Misaka Imouto assures Friend Jasmine.”

Jasmine let her hand explore a little, which caused Imouto to sigh heavily. Jasmine then moved so that Imouto was lying on her back; Jasmine then gave her a firm kiss on the lips, which Imouto returned happily.

“Imouto,” Jasmine said a little shyly, “Would you like to try holding me like that?”

“Misaka Imouto would like that very much Friend Jasmine. Misaka Imouto asks if Friend Jasmine will spoon the same way so that it will be the same experience Misaka Imouto requests politely.”

Jasmine rolled over and felt Imouto’s hand reach up under her top and gently cup her breast. Jasmine sighed happily. “I think, Imouto, I may sleep a little more because I feel safe with you holding me like this.”

“Friend Jasmine has another twenty-six point seven minutes before the alarm to sleep and Misaka Imouto will enjoy advanced cuddling with Friend Jasmine during that time.”

Shirai woke up and she was alone in her bed. “I had the best dream of my life,” she thought to herself. “But there’s no way it was real…” 

Her top was missing.

Her pillow smelled like Misaka’s shampoo.

Shirai sat up and looked over at Misaka’s bed; Misaka was there asleep, but with a big smile on her face. Shirai looked around the room for her top, but didn’t see it right away. Her clock said it was five minutes before the alarm would normally ring, so she silenced the alarm and got up. She then spotted her top, which had apparently been thrown across the room, landing on Jasmine’s desk!

Shirai quickly grabbed it and went into the bathroom to shower and change. She looked at herself in the mirror, turned away, then spun around and looked again!

She had a Love Bite mark on her right breast!

Shirai felt dizzy.

It wasn’t a dream?

“Uiharu. Uiharu, wake up, are you ok?”

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Uiharu was stiff and sore; her neck hurt. She sat up and realized that she had fallen asleep at her desk next to her computer. She stretched her little arms above her head and turned her head and neck a couple of times to try to get the kinks out.

“What happened? Couldn’t sleep?” asked Saten with concern.

“The computer woke me up and then I started working on the pictures and must have fallen asleep,” Uiharu said sheepishly. The computer had automatically shut down after Uiharu fell asleep.

“Did you find anything?” Saten asked.

Uiharu didn’t want to give away the secrets of Jasmine’s past so she simply answered, “No, a lot of nothing.”

“Well, I’m going to change for school, will you come after your counselling?”

“Not today, I will probably stay late to talk with Jasmine after.”

“OK, I hope the counselling goes well.”

“Friend Jasmine Misaka Imouto had a pleasant experience and hopes to repeat it soon Misaka Imouto says sincerely. Misaka Imouto especially enjoyed sleeping with Friend Jasmine and concurs that it is a very pleasurable experience without any physical interactions other than cuddling Misaka Imouto states happily.”

“I enjoyed it very much as well! Come give me a kiss goodbye, Imouto.”

“Misaka Imouto understands that Friend Jasmine will be gone this weekend, but would Friend Jasmine consider spending the entire weekend as Imouto’s guest the following weekend Imouto asks excitedly as it would be the third date threshold and could possibly involve new activities.”

Jasmine looked at Imouto and giggled, “Oh Sweetie! Let me think about it and get back to you, but I think that would be fun.”

“Misaka Imouto will be awaiting Friend Jasmine’s response eagerly.”

Jasmine had the cab swing by Uiharu’s dorm to pick her up and they both went to the counselling center. The session was brutal. Both girls were more traumatized than they had realized. Jasmine because of the paralyzation and inability to fight back and protect Index and Saten. Uiharu because she had contributed to the death of another person. The session went very long.

After the session was over, the therapist interviewed each girl separately about their ongoing relationships. Uiharu’s talk went fairly quickly, and she exited with a happy smile.

Jasmine was dreading this part. She went over the good parts first: her happiness with Uiharu, her fun with Imouto and Hakuta.

“What about your crush, Shirai-san?”

“It has been a disaster recently, truth be told.”

“What happened?”

“I helped her achieve her goal of dating *her* crush. The two of them are going to be going on more dates, which was always Shirai’s dream. Shirai told me and I was truly happy for them…her, but my heart broke a little.”

“Why?”

“I won’t date someone in a relationship. Period. Won’t do it. So, when I found out, I went to be in private and have a pity-party for myself for a few minutes and Shirai followed me. She told me that she still wanted to have a date with me, that Misaka was ok with it, but I told her I can’t, that I wouldn’t,” Jasmine said in a sad voice. “When I tried to walk away, she pulled me down, started kissing me. I couldn’t help myself; I kissed her back!” Jasmine cried.

She took a deep breath. “I came to my senses when she put my hands on her naked chest and got away from her. I spent the night elsewhere, so I wouldn’t see her.”

“How did it make you feel?”

“Dirty. I violated my principles. It doesn’t matter if they have an understanding. It’s my principles and I violated them. What can I do? I still need to room with them and be with them?”

“Try just being polite and correct with them. Formal. No flirtations or any actions that might be misinterpreted. Be your normal self, but avoid any type of contact that might be misinterpreted as sexual. If pressed about the date, clearly and calmly state your reasons and principles about why you do not want to come between the two of them.”

“Thank you Doctor, I will do that.”

“Wow, Jasmine-san, that took a long time! Are you ok? Was it something I did?”

“Did I just hear a parfait cancelling honorific again, Kazari my love?”

“No-no! Must have been your imagination! I’m sowwy!” Uiharu blushed.

“It’s a good thing because I heard Josephs has a new, limited time only, lychee parfait this week, that I was going to take a certain someone to try for dessert today.”

“Jasmine, before we leave the center, I want to be serious for a moment.”

“What is it, Kazari?”

“I really, really want to spend some time with you on my sofa. But I can’t do so in good conscience without showing you what I found on the videos first. And what I found I think will make you sad and want to leave me. But I can’t be selfish. You have been too good to me.”

“What did you find?”

“Jasmine, this is going to be a shock to you, I think. Will you be angry if I suggest you take your medicine first?” Uiharu said in a small voice. 

“No, Kazari, I won’t. You wouldn’t ask me without good reason.” Jasmine pulled out a pack and swallowed a pill. Uiharu rushed over and got a paper cup of water which Jasmine drank down.

They were sitting in a corner of the lobby of the counselling center, so Uiharu set up her pad, and started explaining. “I searched and found you and Misaka Imouto first walking. I saw you stare off in shock and drop your bag, so I immediately started correlating with other cameras to try to figure out what you were looking at that would shock you.”

Jasmine was impressed. She knew Uiharu was brilliant, but this was amazing!

“Eventually, it panned out that you were focusing on a red headed girl in a non-Academy City school uniform in the crowd ahead of you, some fifty or so meters.” Uiharu showed the videos, how she figured out the girl and then the images of the girl.

“She disappears very quickly into the Underground Mall and I was unable to trace her after that. As you can see, the pictures are not very good, a bad profile at best. So, I ran a global search for any type of a hit on it and went to bed.”

“So, why did you have me take my medicine, Kazari?”

“At three AM I got a hit, with a fifty-six percent probability on the face of the red head. There was a second face in the image that I got a ninety-nine point nine-nine match.” Uiharu pulled up the magazine cover and showed it to Jasmine.

Jasmine stared. Her mouth moved like a fish out of water. Jasmine looked at Uiharu, and whispered “She’s dead.”

Then Jasmine’s eyes rolled up in her head and she blacked out, falling lifelessly to the floor, her head hitting the table on the way down. Jasmine lay there with blood pooling around her head.

In the middle of her math class, Misaka received a text message. She discretely looked at the phone:

[“119! Call me! Uiharu! 119!”] (1)

Misaka raised her hand, “Sensei, may I be excused for a moment please? Washroom?”

Uiharu’s phone barely rang, “MISAKA! THANK THE GODS! Jasmine had a seizure! She’s unconscious, they’re taking her to the ER now, I’m running with them! I don’t know what to do!”

“Get her purse!!! It has an all-access pass for the hospital! Did you get it?”

*puff-puff* “Yes!” 

“Uiharu, stay with her. She hates hospitals. When she regains consciousness, she will go crazy! Where is Dr Heaven Canceller?”

“He’s not here, it’s another Doctor.”

“Who?”

“Dr. Kihara Bunri.”

Misaka’s heart fell to her feet. “Uiharu, listen to me. Jasmine is in great danger. The Kiharas want to capture her and dissect her. Do not let her out of your sight. I will be there as quick as I can!”

Misaka virtually flew to Shirai’s classroom and just barged in. “Sorry Sensei!” she said bowing deeply. “Shirai, Judgement Emergency, you are needed at once!”

Shirai threw on her armband and rushed to the door, grabbing Misaka by the hand.

< POP >

They were outside the building.

“Where are we going, Sissy?”

“Jasmine had a seizure at the hospital and is unconscious. Uiharu is with her, but a Kihara has grabbed Jasmine and is taking her who knows where!” Misaka cried in anguish!

“Two seconds.” Shirai pulled out her earpiece and plugged it in. “Judgement Officer Shirai Kuroko. Kidnapping in progress, a Certain Hospital. US Ambassador’s daughter is the target. Code Orange. Repeat Code Orange.”

“Officer Shirai, you can’t declare a Code Orange!”

“Do you want an International Incident? An Ambassador’s daughter is being kidnapped, you idiot!”

“This is Lieutenant Yomikawa, Code Orange Authorized. Deploy Rapid Response Code Three.”

“Hang on Sissy, this will be rough.”

< POP > < POP > < POP > < POP >  
< POP > < POP > < POP > < POP >

“Excuse me, where are we going? This is not the way to the ER.”

“Don’t worry, we are transferring her to another facility.”

“Why? This is the top facility in the city?”

“Doctor’s orders.”

Uiharu pulled on her armband. “Judgemento desu no! Stop right there. You do not have permission to transfer the patient!”

Uiharu had put her earpiece in and set it on continuous broadcast over the Judgement network. 

“Well, little girl, my gun says that I do have I do have permission to take Jasmine wherever I want. So, unless you want to visit your ancestors, I suggest you step back.”

“Listen Dr. Kihara, I don’t know where you think you will go with her, but I guarantee you and those two goons you have with you won’t get very far.”

“I’m tired of you, little girl.”

*BANG!*

“AIIEEE!” 

Thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 119 is the Japanese emergency number, equivalent of US 911, British 999, etc.
> 
> Those coordinates? To the best of my knowledge, they are in Tokyo area.
> 
> OK, sorry for two weeks of nothing. Lots of craziness here in real dot life. First, I went and got my COVID vaccinations: 2 shots over 2 weeks. Free thanks to the Emir! Then several people at my Clinic came down with COVID and we all had to go get emergency tested. Yeah, not a fan of sticks shoved up my nose into my brain. 8-P
> 
> Couple of other things interfered with my writing time; couple of days where the characters wouldn't talk to me and here we are.
> 
> Yeah, whole lot going on in this update. Lots of characters in motion! I hope you will enjoy it! As always I welcome comments, complaints, Kudos, etc!
> 
> Oh yeah, did that horrible author just do something terrible to poor Uiharu *again*?! 8-/


	31. What Happened Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a shorter chapter, but I am getting something out there finally!
> 
> Not my Anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine and the others I created, but it is my fanfiction, accept no substitutes! LOL
> 
> Some interesting interactions in this chapter...
> 
> Warnings: violence

“Uiharu!” cried Shirai.

“What happened?” asked Misaka.

“She’s been shot!” cried Shirai, who switched channels on her earpiece. “Shots fired! Shots fired! A Certain Hospital! Judgement Officer Down! Judgement Officer needs assistance!”

Uiharu opened her eyes from the darkness. “OW! My little chest!”

She slowly sat up and pulled her tablet out from under her blouse where she had stuck it, both to keep her hands free and as a makeshift piece of armor. There was a bullet hole in the middle of the tablet. 

It had given it’s all to save her life.

Uiharu sighed: she really loved that tablet. She got to her hands and knees, then slowly to her feet, rubbing her chest, which felt like it had been kicked. She started running down the hallway in the direction the stretcher was being taken while pulling the chain with her hammer from around her neck. She burst through a set of doors and out to a deck that overlooked the ambulance bay. She saw one of the men close the back door of an ambulance and then jump in the front and start the ambulance’s engine. Uiharu jumped from the deck and landed on top of the ambulance, which then started to leave the bay!

“Aiyiyiyiyi! This was a bad idea!” Uiharu thought as she grabbed onto the lightbar on top of the ambulance and held on for dear life. She let go with one hand for a second to try to transmit: “Judgement Officer Uiharu. I’m on top of a green ambulance with the kidnapping victim inside heading out of a Certain Hospital’s parking lot. I’m trying to activate my transponder!”

Shirai was teleporting Misaka and herself as fast as she could when she heard a broken radio call: “zzz…Uiharu…top of a green ambulance…zzzz…transponder…zzzz”

Shirai landed on a building and activated her mobile to try to find Uiharu’s transponder, only to see it was passing right below her! She looked over the edge of the building with Misaka and a green ambulance went past with Uiharu laying on top, hanging on for dear life!

Misaka and Uiharu looked at each other. “After her!” cried Misaka.

< POP >

“Darn it! Will the hammer resize if I hit the ambulance roof or does it have to be the ground?” wondered Uiharu. She tried hitting the ambulance roof. Nothing. “That answered that.”

“zzzz…On our way…”

That sounded like Shirai!

Inside the ambulance, the three men were not really talking. The two men up front were paying attention to the road and looking for anyone following them. Dr. Kihara was in the back with Jasmine. He would occasionally glance at her then go back to looking out the windows for pursuit.

Jasmine regained had regained consciousness and was fighting whatever drugs they had put in her IV. She knew she was in an ambulance, but could not get her powers to work yet. Her purse was missing, so she had no ‘bullets’ for her Six-Gun, but an ambulance was full of metal objects for her to use… she just needed a few more minutes to get her head on straight and her powers to start working right. Meanwhile, she played possum.

“Sissy? Flat tire or short the engine?”

< POP >

“Flat tire. I might hurt Uiharu.”

< POP >

“Here we go!”

< POP >

*BANG!*

Thumpthumpthump

Inside the ambulance there was a *BANG!* followed by a Thumpthumpthump as the ambulance lurched to the right.

“Damnit!” the driver cursed, “Tire just went out!”

“Well, fix it!” said Dr. Kihara snarled. 

The ambulance pulled over and the two goons jumped out and went to look at the flat.

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Kihara said, “Well, dumbasses?”

No reply. 

He looked out the window and saw there was no one there. His two goons were missing. He pulled the pistol out from his belt and looked around outside to see where they might have gone. When he heard a strange noise from inside the ambulance, he turned to see Jasmine sitting up on the stretcher, the buckle from the strap on her stretcher suspended in midair in front of her index finger and thumb. 

She looked at him calmly.

“Bang.”

Uiharu didn’t know how she hung on so long. She felt the tire blow out, saw the two men get out, then saw Shirai teleport in, touch them both and teleport them away to Misaka, who shocked them both senseless. Uiharu waved at the girls and indicated there was one more in the ambulance. Misaka and Shirai approached from two different directions. 

From inside the ambulance, Uiharu clearly heard Jasmine say, “Bang!” and Uiharu frantically waved her little arms to warn Misaka and Shirai. Something came flying out the side of the ambulance in a spray of blood, followed by the back doors of the ambulance blowing off.

“Jasmine! Don’t shoot! It’s me!” cried Uiharu.

“Uiharu-chan? Where are you?” came Jasmine’s shaky voice. 

Uiharu hung her head upside down over the back of the ambulance and looked inside. Jasmine was putting a tourniquet around the stump of the arm of Dr Kihara, who was unconscious. The rest of his arm, hand still holding the pistol was lying on the floor of the ambulance.

Uiharu grabbed the ambulance and swung inside, reaching for her friend. Jasmine finished the tourniquet, then grabbed Uiharu in a tight hug.

“Did you ride the top of the ambulance, crazy girl?”

Uiharu blushed, “Uh huh! I wasn’t losing you!”

Misaka and Shirai climbed into the back of the ambulance. “Uiharu! How did you survive being shot?” cried Shirai.

“You were shot?!” cried Jasmine. She grabbed Uiharu and started checking her over, pulling her blouse up. There was a HUGE bruise in the middle of Uiharu’s chest, shocking all the girls.

“Sweetie!” cried Jasmine, dropping Uiharu’s blouse. “Does it hurt?”

“A little, like I was kicked.”

“How did you survive?” asked Jasmine.

“I had tucked my pad in front of my chest to keep my hands free and he shot my pad and killed it.”

“SWEETIE!”

“UIHARU!”

“My boobies hurt,” Uiharu whispered, rubbing her chest.”

Shirai was on her headset calling for two ambulances, Anti-Skill, and a Code Black.

“Judgement Officer Shirai, you cannot authorize a Code Black!”

“This is Lieutenant Yomikawa, Code Black authorized. TacSquad on scene.”

Mechs, Six-wheeled Tanks, and spider bots surrounded the girls and ambulance. Shirai flared her armband, as did Uiharu, who was wincing.

“Judgemento desu no!” shouted Shirai and Uiharu.

Misaka floated the two other criminals over to the side of the ambulance and ‘accidentally’ dropped them to the ground in front of Lieutenant Yomikawa as she came running up, carrying her shield.

“Oops,” Misaka said flatly.

Yomikawa looked in the back of the ambulance, then looked at Jasmine, gave a lopsided smile, and said, “Let me guess.”

Jasmine gave a half-hearted smile back and said, “I’ll give you three guesses and your first two don’t count. But can we do this at the hospital? Uiharu-chan was shot and I was drugged and am still feeling whatever they gave me.”

“Uiharu, you were shot?!” shouted Yomikawa.

“It’s not so bad,” said Uiharu as everyone stared at her.

“Look out!” cried one of the officers as Jasmine’s eyes rolled up into her head and she crumpled to the ground. At the last second Uiharu dove towards Jasmine and caught Jasmine by landing on her back with the full weight of Jasmine crashing down on top of her!

“OWIE!” screamed Uiharu as Jasmine hit her sore ribs, and then Uiharu’s head hit the pavement. Hard. 

Then Uiharu saw nothing more.

Jasmine’s eyes fluttered a little. She vaguely heard voices. Someone…crying? People holding her hands? Her eyelids wouldn’t open; they weighed a hundred kilos each.

“Eyes.”

“Nurse!”

“Waking?”

“Please come back!”

A warm, wet cloth wiped her eyes and face and someone kissed her face and lips while warm droplets fell on her face. 

“Please come back to me, to us, Jasmine-san!” said the voice that was crying.

“No…” Jasmine’s voice croaked, “No honorifics…”

A cry of happiness! “Bob! She’s waking!”

“Little Cowpoke?”

“Daddy?” Jasmine croaked out.

Her Father squeezed her hand. “My Little Cowpoke! You scared us! Little Marine has been terrorizing the hospital staff over you!”

Jasmine’s eyes cracked open and saw her Father and Uiharu hovering over her. They both had tears in their eyes.

“Doctor Heaven Canceller is coming, Jasmine-ssss, Jasmine,” Uiharu said.

“What... happened?”

“You almost DIED!” cried Uiharu miserably, kissing Jasmine’s face again.

“You… OK?”

Uiharu blushed. “I’m fine! Only three cracked ribs and a concussion. They have the fast heal in me.”

“Concuss…?”

“Not important,” Uiharu said softly.

Dr. Heaven Canceller came in the room. “So, you haven’t blown up the hospital yet, but your little friend has been terrorizing my staff for you! She has threatened to bring in every Level 5 she knows every time she doesn’t get her way!”

Uiharu turned dark red.

The Doctor laughed, “Jasmine-san, a Security guard tried to separate you two, so little Uiharu kicked him the stomach and then Judo tossed him across the room, without breaking a sweat, just to stay with you. Sound familiar?”

“I was mad…” Uiharu said, embarrassed, playing with her necklace.

Jasmine smiled.

“So, to bring you up to date. I was knocked unconscious and locked in a closet, that’s how that filth was able to kidnap you,” said Dr Canceller. “They gave you a cocktail of drugs to render you unconscious and pliable until they could get to wherever they were taking you,” he continued. “However, you threw it off long enough to fight your way out of the ambulance. Then you had an anaphylactic reaction to one of the drugs in your system and it stopped your heart.”

“Died?” Jasmine wheezed?

“The ambulances had just arrived and you were administered NarCan and multiple doses of epinephrine on your way into the hospital, along with CPR and shocks to restart your heart. Unfortunately, our defibrillators don’t work on Electromasters, especially Level 5s, so Misaka-san was shocking you, through trial and error, with her hands.”

Jasmine’s eyes got huge. 

“How long?”

“Six hours!” wailed Uiharu.

“She never left your side for even a minute, Little Cowpoke.”

“Leave?”

“Oh ho, ho. Not until tomorrow morning, young Jasmine. If your blood tests are good overnight, you can leave then.”

“Water?”

Dr. Canceller nodded to Uiharu, who held a glass with a straw to Jasmine’s lips. Jasmine sucked urgently through the straw and sighed happily as her mouth and throat were soothed.

“Did Kihara die?”

“He’s in a prison hospital, Little Cowpoke. His two accomplices are locked up as well. This hospital is locked down with Anti-Skill. Outside your door are two Marines and someone called ‘Misaka Imouto’ who would not take no for an answer.”

Jasmine smiled, “No, I’m sure she wouldn’t.”

“Can I spend the night?” asked Uiharu shyly.

“If Jasmine doesn’t mind, it’s fine with me.”

“Of course fine,” Jasmine said.

“Very well, now, since I know how you are, Jasmine-san, and your little Bulldog is the same, I will tell you now. The only thing that should happen overnight is regular checks of your vital signs. No medications. Tomorrow morning, a blood draw, unless *I* come and tell you otherwise. Good?”

“Good.”

“That should leave my hospital standing, then,” the Doctor said with a laugh as he left.

“I’m leaving too, Sweetheart. Don’t worry about the paperwork, everything was settled already so you don’t need to meet with Anti-Skill.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Little Marine, I cannot thank you enough for saving my Baby. You even got shot for her! That’s twice now you stood up for her. The Marines want to have a party for you, fair warning.”

Uiharu was so red steam was coming off her head.

“Bob…”

The Ambassador kissed Uiharu’s head, then Jasmine’s cheek before he headed out the door.

A moment later there was a knock and a heavily armored and armed Misaka Imouto came in. Assault rifle, grenades, pistol, helmet, goggles; Imouto was dressed for war!

“Friend Uiharu! Friend Jasmine! Misaka Imouto is shedding tears of joy that both are alive and in better health Misaka Imouto cries with joy as Imouto rushes into the room.”

Imouto kissed Jasmine on the lips and then, with a moment’s hesitation, carefully picked up Uiharu into a hug and kissed her too.

“Misaka Imouto thanks Friend Uiharu for saving Friend Jasmine from kidnapping and death states Misaka Imouto crying with happiness.” 

Uiharu noted that Imouto was not crying, merely expressing her emotions like all the Sisters do.

“Friend Uiharu have you recovered from your injuries rescuing Friend Jasmine asks Misaka Imouto with great concern.”

“What injuries, Kazari?” asked Jasmine with suspicion.

“Nothing serious,” answered Uiharu.

“Friend Uiharu, you broke three ribs and sustained a concussion when you intercepted Friend Jasmine’s body as it fell to the pavement Big Sister informed all Sisters Misaka Imouto states impressed that tiny Uiharu was able to protect the much taller Jasmine so efficiently.”

*”KAZARI!”*

“I’m *not* sowwy, you would have hit *your* head!”

“So you made your chest injury worse and hit your head instead?! I am so angry with you!”

Uiharu drew herself up to her full one hundred fifty-three-centimeter height and shook her index finger in Jasmine’s face, “And you would not have done the same thing for me?! Hypocrite! HMPH!”

Uiharu turned around and showed her back to Jasmine, she was so mad. Uiharu started to shake, she covered her face with her hands, then started to cry.

Jasmine stretched out her arm and touched Uiharu’s back, but Uiharu shrugged off her hand and stepped away, crying harder. Misaka Imouto looked on, tilting her head like she was perplexed. Imouto stepped to Uiharu and took her in her arms. Uiharu sobbed as she held onto Imouto.

“Kazari! Please!” Jasmine cried, “I’m so sorry! I’m just so worried about you!”

Uiharu turned her head from Imouto and cried, “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD THE WAY YOU WERE FALLING!!!”

*SNIFF*

“All I could think of was I couldn’t let your body hit the ground…” Uiharu whispered through her tears.

Jasmine choked up. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, Kazari-chan. I guess it’s because I want to protect all my friends…”

Uiharu flew into Jasmine’s arms and kissed her. “Love whip later to punish me,” Uiharu whispered into Jasmine’s ear with a giggle. 

Uiharu stood up and looked at Misaka Imouto. “Your turn, Imouto. I cannot be selfish; we both almost lost our girl today.”

“Misaka Imouto thanks Friend Uiharu for her courtesy as she approaches Friend Jasmine for osculation.”

“Do you want privacy?” Uiharu asked.

“Not necessary responds Misaka Imouto as she gently kisses Friend Jasmine’s lips.”

After a few kisses, Imouto broke away as well.

Jasmine looked at both girls in amazement. “Why? Why aren’t you both jealous?”

Uiharu and Imouto looked at each other.

“I can’t speak for Misaka Imouto, but you have always been honest and said you were dating others, and I did go out with Kamijou. It would be rude to object or be jealous since we are not an ‘official’ couple yet.”

“Misaka Imouto agrees with Friend Uiharu although Misaka Imouto does truly hope to become the official couple with Friend Jasmine in the future as Misaka Imouto wishes to experience love.”

“How did I get so lucky?” asked Jasmine softly.

“Good taste?” giggled Uiharu.

“Bold timing by Misaka Imouto states Misaka Imouto.”

Uiharu and Misaka Imouto gave each other a High Five and then Uiharu winced and held her chest.

“That was not a good idea,” she whimpered.

“Misaka Imouto will return to guard duty and informs Friend Jasmine and Friend Rival Uiharu that five other Sisters are patrolling the area Misaka Imouto states to reassure Friend Jasmine.”

Imouto had not left the room for more than a minute when another knock came at the door and Misaka and Shirai entered the room gingerly. 

“Jasmine? Can we come in?” asked Misaka.

“Please do, sempais,” answered Jasmine as she pulled her blankets up to almost her chin. This got her a sharp look from Uiharu, who promptly sat on the bed next to Jasmine.

Misaka and Shirai walked in, with Shirai standing slightly behind Misaka. “We just wanted to see how you were doing; both of you,” Misaka said.

“I’m ok,” Uiharu said. “I had my fast fix injections and should be back to normal tomorrow.”

“Thank you for the electric shocks, Sempai,” Jasmine said, bowing her head. “I guess you restarted my heart in the ambulance. Thank you.”

Misaka blushed. “You gave us all a good scare, Jasmine. We’re just glad you are alright.”

“I’ll be back to school tomorrow for class, sempais. I just have to pass a blood test in the morning.”

“You’re going to attend classes?” asked Shirai in shock.

“Of course, sempai. I’m here to learn! I would leave tonight, if I could, but my Father would get angry.”

“We brought you a fresh uniform, underwear, and shower things,” Shirai said shyly, holding out a bag.

“Thank you so much, sempai,” Jasmine said formally. Uiharu got up and took the bag, putting it in the closet of the room for Jasmine.

Misaka and Shirai stood there awkwardly for another brief moment, then Misaka grabbed Shirai’s hand, and started to pull her from the room, saying, “OK, we will see you tomorrow then?”

“Lunchtime for sure Sempais,” agreed Jasmine, “Good night and thank you for the uniform and things.”

“Good night,” chorused Misaka, Shirai, and Uiharu.

Halfway down the hallway Misaka turned to Shirai as they were walking and cried plaintively, “What did you do?!”

Shirai could only hang her head in shame.

“What was that, Jasmine?” asked Uiharu with concern, “It was so not like you! You were almost…rude.” 

“I can’t really talk about it, Kazari, my love. I’m doing something the therapist recommended I do is the best I can tell you. I’m not trying to be rude, just more formal with my sempais, that’s all.”

“Did something happen again?”

“Kazari, just as I never would talk about us to anyone, I won’t talk about anyone else either. Everyone is entitled to their secrets.”

Uiharu nodded. “But you’re not going to go crazy and run away again?”

Jasmine smiled calmly at Uiharu. “I promise, Sweetie!”

Uiharu found a spare hospital gown and changed in the bathroom. She helped Jasmine walk to the bathroom and then back to bed and tucked Jasmine in. Uiharu was settling into the chair for the night when Jasmine looked at her and asked, “What are you doing there, Sweetie? This bed is big enough for two.”

Like a flash, Uiharu was under the covers and attached to Jasmine like a tick, as usual. 

The next morning, after passing her blood test, the Embassy Limo dropped Imouto, Uiharu, and Jasmine off at their respective places. Jasmine checked in with Dorm Mother, who fussed over her and offered to let her skip classes for the day. Jasmine politely declined. She went to her room to grab her case and school work and made it in time for the last half of her first class.

Lunchtime rolled around and she grabbed a light lunch of miso and a salad as she was still unsettled from the drug attack. She was first to “their” table and sat down, waiting for Misaka and Shirai. She waved to the girls who had helped with the pool cleaning, and Hakuta stopped by for a quick kiss and her roommate thanked Jasmine for the intro to Shirai.

Jasmine’s phone lit up with a text. 

[“Still 3:30 today? Heard about your incident.”]

[“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”]

[“Tee Hee, I’m so nervous.”]

[‘Me too, never been out with a high-level telepath before.”]

Two trays setting down on the table brought Jasmine back to where she was. 

“Hi Sempais!”

“So deep in thought, Jasmine-san,” said Misaka.

“Just reconfirming my date tonight with Shokuhou,” Jasmine replied evenly. 

Shirai looked like she had been punched.

“Are you well enough?” asked Misaka.

“I’m good, actually. I’m looking forward to it.”

“How…how late will you be? Will we have dinner together?” asked Shirai.

“I don’t know, have to play it by ear. I guess it depends on how well my date goes, Sempai.”

“Ah, ok,” Shirai said with her face falling.

Jasmine looked at Misaka. “I know you said Electromasters naturally block telepaths, yet… I never had problems with…with…”

“It might be because she was a low level? I don’t know. Shokuhou can probably tell you. Be aware that touching her can cause pain,” Misaka cautioned.

“Thank you sempai, I appreciate the advice.”

They finished lunch and went to classes. Last class was Phys Ed and Jasmine decided to do a light workout instead of running or powerlifting, so she put on her gloves and worked out with the speed and heavy bags instead. Misaka missed having her out on the track to challenge her. Shirai was doing her weight training circuit and tried not to drool as she saw Jasmine in her sports bra and shorts working the bags. 

Once, when Jasmine caught her staring, Shirai blushed and tried to pretend she hadn’t been looking, but realized she didn’t fool anyone, especially as Jasmine quickly pulled on a shirt. When PE was over and everyone headed to the locker room, Shirai and Misaka met up near the lockers to change out and go to the showers, while they were stripping off, Jasmine walked by.

Wrapped in a towel.

They both stared, then Misaka whipped her head around to Shirai, who just slammed her own head into the locker door. 

Several times.

Jasmine gave herself a little spritz of her favorite perfume then closed her locker and left the gym, heading for the gates. She arrived seven minutes early, and sat on a bench in the shade to await her date. She wondered if Shokuhou would actually come or if her nerves would overcome the telepath. Jasmine closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds of the world going by while trying to use her electromagnetic powers to ‘view’ the people around her. 

Someone was approaching her and without opening her eyes, Jasmine took a little sniff and then said, “I’m glad you decided to come, Shokuhou-san.”

“How did you know it was me, Jasmine-san?”

“Only one girl here is wearing Jardin d’Amalfi as their scent, and it is very distinct and too expensive for most of the students,” replied Jasmine, as she opened her eyes. 

Shokuhou sat down next to her on the bench. “You are too clever by half, Jasmine-san!”

“Jasmine, please.”

“Then likewise, Misaki.”

The two girls looked at each other for a full ten seconds, then Jasmine started laughing.

“What’s so funny? Is my makeup smeared?”

“No! We’re both so nervous and don’t know what to do next!” giggled Jasmine.

“You’re nervous?” said Shokuhou, “You? The epitome of coolness here?”

Jasmine stood up and offered her hand to Shokuhou. “Come on, let’s go to the best coffee and cakes place in the garden and both let our hair down, as we say in America!”

Shokuhou daintily took Jasmine’s hand in her gloved one, and the two girls strode off to the Italian café and espresso shop. In deference to Shokuhou’s delicate skin, they got a private table inside away from the others and sat down. After the usual chit-chat about classes, they settled in to talk.

“Why did you ask me out, Jasmine? No one has ever tried to ask me out, except one boy…long ago”

“You aren’t what you appear; what you want people to think you are,” Jasmine answered. “You are a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma, as Churchill once said. I see someone lonely, like me and I thought you might be interesting and fun to try on a date.”

“Lonely? I’m surrounded by girls who love me and want to help me.”

Jasmine raised one eyebrow at Shokuhou. “Lie.”

“What?”

“Can I tell you a secret, Misaki?”

Shokuhou leaned forward.

Jasmine dropped her voice down, “No one knows how this works, but I can tell one hundred percent accurately when someone is lying or telling the truth. Would you like to test with me?”

“Impossible!”

“OK! I will ask you ten questions. On this piece of paper, mark L or T when you answer and I will tell you what I think. I will turn my back now and we can start.”

Shokuhou was intrigued, so she got ready. 

“What is your true age?”

Shokuhou turned white. “Fifteen.”

“Lie”

“Correct,” whispered Shokuhou.

“Have you ever been on a real date before?”

“No.”

“Truth.”

“Correct.”

“Do you fear intimacy?”

“Yes.”

“Truth.”

“Correct.”

“The boy who asked you out was Kamijou Touma.”

“Yes. How did you know?!”

“Truth.

“How did you know?!!”

“Deductive reasoning, you can only be yourself around someone not affected by your powers.”

Jasmine turned around again and looked at Shokuhou who was visibly shaken. 

“I’m sorry, Misaki, that was rude of me. I was just wondering if my ability would work with you! Please forgive me!”

“That. That is a frightening power,” Shokuhou said.

“It works on Kamijou.”

*”WHAT?!*

“His ability can not block it unless he directly touches me.”

Shokuhou fell back in her chair and she fanned herself. “You have the only Esper ability his power cannot block,” Shokuhou whispered, “Oh my God.”

“Misaki, I promise to keep your secrets if you promise to keep mine, deal?”

“Naturally.”

“Let me tell you a little of my story: I’m just now trying to find a relationship again after not having one for more than two years…”

Jasmine told the basic story of the loss of her love to Shokuhou, who in turn told her story about herself, Dolly, and Kamijou. They were holding hands by the time they were done.

“So that’s why you jumped to defend the girls,” Shokuhou said with admiration. 

“As did you!” replied Jasmine.

Jasmine looked at the clock in the café. “We’ve missed dinner. Would you like to have a picnic with me and be adventurous tonight?”

“Will it require athletic ability, because I am sorely lacking there, unlike Muscle Head.”

“Not to worry, let’s pick up a few things and I will take you to my penthouse suite.”

Jasmine bought some Bao, drinks, and more treats, then led Shokuhou around to a dark corner of Tokiwadai’s dorms.

“If it’s your plan to murder me and conceal my body here, I admire it,” joked Shokuhou.

“OK, this next part will require some trust from you and a little upper body strength,” laughed Jasmine. “Climb on me piggyback style.”

“What?”

“You heard me! You trust me, no?”

Shokuhou grabbed onto Jasmine and climbed on her back, whispering in Jasmine’s ear, “My reputation! This is so…intimate looking!”

Jasmine slung the bag of food on her arm and started climbing the wall using her magnetic powers while Shokuhou almost choked Jasmine in fear!

“Ai-ai-ai!” cried Shokuhou as they got higher and higher until they reached the roof and safety. Jasmine did not take Shokuhou to the secret area, merely to the edge where they were, which still ad a beautiful view of the sunset. Both girls sat down and shared the food and drinks while talking about themselves.

“Misaki, I have to tell you, I am really enjoying our time together and would like to take you on another date. Would you be interested? Do you think you might like being with a girl instead of a boy?” Jasmine asked shyly.

“If I say no to another date, are you stranding me on the roof?” joked Shokuhou with a giggle.

“Are you ok with dating a girl? I’m still dating around with several different girls, I may even date a boy, if I can find the right one.”

“Who cares if you’re a girl, Jasmine? It’s the person that counts. I would love to have another date with you, but this time you will be my guest.”

“Thank you. Would you mind if…can I kiss you?” asked Jasmine.

“It can be dangerous as I can inadvertently access your memories,” cautioned Shokuhou.

“Life is short, as I have learned,” answered Jasmine.

Jasmine gently put her hands on Shokuhou’s head and guided their lips together. It was a sweet kiss, that led to several more sweet kisses. Shokuhou had never experienced anything like this and neither had Jasmine. They both felt the loneliness and neediness for love and…a special someone that each of them was missing in their lives. It wasn’t that they felt that they were each other’s soul mates. Only that they recognized how lonely they both were. The kiss become more fiery and their arms were locked around each other’s backs. Jasmine realized they both were perilously close to out of control so she generated a minor static shock to break them apart.

“What the hell was that?!” panted Shokuhou, her eyes glazed.

Jasmine was breathless as well. “I think another sixty seconds or so and we might have been completely out of control!”

Shokuhou looked at Jasmine with barely concealed desire. “Are all your kisses like that?”

“I’ll be honest, that’s the first time that’s ever happened. I’ve never lost control like that!”

“We may need a chaperone,” giggled Shokuhou.

“Can always ask sempai,” replied Jasmine. 

“Muscle Head?” said Shokuhou, horrified.

“It would take a Level 5 to break up a couple of Level 5s.”

They both sat in silence for a few moments.

“Misaki, after a kiss like that I have to ask you: are you looking for a romantic relationship, a physical one, or a romantic one that leads to a physical one?” Jasmine asked candidly.

Shokuhou sat and really thought about the question. She slowly reached out her hand and gently took Jasmine’s hand in hers.

“Jasmine, as a telepath, I never thought I would have the option of any relationship at all. Knowing what everyone thinks all the time is draining; I can’t turn it off!” Shokuhou said in frustration. “Then I meet Kamijou, or you, who offer me the chance at a quote Normal relationship unquote.”

Shokuhou looked at Jasmine with a frustrated look and eyes sparking with unshed tears. 

“I don’t know!” Shokuhou cried. “What if we date and then you decide on another, and I am back to being alone, but worse off because now I know what I am missing?”

“But, Misaki, if we date, and you gain confidence in yourself in dating and we don’t click, you could find another Electromaster or someone like Touma and try again,” Jasmine said. “Maybe even someone whose mind you can read, but it won’t matter because you love each other anyhow.”

“Can I think about my answer, really think about it?”

“Of course! But we will still go out again?”

“Only if we kiss like that again!”

Jasmine got them back down to the ground again and walked Shokuhou back to her dorm.

At the entrance they said goodnight, then Shokuhou whispered to Jasmine, “What would happen if we couldn’t stop?”

“I would be worried about our clothes blowing off the roof, Misaki,” Jasmine said very seriously. 

The two girls looked at each other, then burst out laughing, gaining stares from the other girls nearby, wondering what the two Level 5s found so hilarious.

“Good night, Jasmine.”

“Good night, Misaki”

Jasmine could hear the whispers starting as she made her way back to her dorm. “The Queen and the Six-Gun?”

Jasmine climbed back up the side of the building, but this time she went to the special place Hakuta had built for her…them. Sure enough, the little girl was in there.

“Hakuta-chan,” Jasmine said softly.

Hakuta looked at her with big eyes. “I saw you with the Queen.”

Jasmine slid into the hammock with Hakuta who immediately moved over to hug her. “Are you upset with me, Sweetie?”

Hakuta’s face scrunched a little. “No, we are lovers. We love each other, but are not ‘in love’, I guess is a good way to put it.”

“No matter how we put it, Hakuta, you will always have a place in my heart.”

“I feel the same, Jasmine.”

The two girls just lay in each other’s arms for a while, simply enjoying the sensation of being held.

Curfew was fast approaching and no Jasmine. Misaka was laying on her bed, reading her Manga. She has now read the same page twelve times. Shirai is wearing a path in the floor with her pacing.

“Something could have happened. Maybe Shokuhou took over her brain!” Shirai said shrilly.

Shirai paced some more.

“What is she got attacked again?”

More pacing. Then the pigtails went straight up in the air and spun.

“What if she and Shokuhou are making love in Shokuhou’s room!”

Misaka looked over the top of her Manga at Shirai. “Jasmine is on a date. If they decide they want to do…things like that, then they can! Jasmine knows what she is looking for and Shokuhou is single.”

“But!”

Right then the girls heard a tapping at the window and saw Jasmine waving at them. Shirai bounded over and quickly opened it so Jasmine could climb inside.

“Thank you Sempai,” Jasmine said with a smile.

“Everything all right?” asked Shirai, “Did you have a nice night?” Shirai asked over casually.

“Very nice,” said Jasmine non-committedly. Jasmine went to her closet, pulled out some things and went into the bathroom. The two girls heard the shower start up.

“She’s changed, she’s being so formal with us!” cried Misaka. She stared at Shirai who looked guilty.

“Sissy, I promise I will talk to her as soon as I can get her alone and do whatever it takes to fix this! I promise!”

Misaka pulled Shirai into a hug. “It’s no all your fault, Kuroko. Damn me for telling you to date her in order to date me. I curse myself constantly for that!”

They both heard the shower stop. A short while after the bathroom door opened and Jasmine came out. Wearing full pajama set with a long bathrobe over the top of it. 

“Good night, sempais, I’m exhausted. See you tomorrow.”

Jasmine then climber up to the top bunk, pulled the curtains tightly closed, then her hand came out and hung the robe off the hook outside the one curtain. 

Shirai looked like she wanted to cry.

“Good night!” Misaka said softly.

“Good night,” Shirai echoed as she crawled into her bed and killed the room lights.

The next morning Misaka woke up to the sound of *her* alarm, not “The Yellow Rose of Texas”. Puzzled, she got out of bed and looked around. The curtains on Jasmine’s bunk were open and she was not there. She wasn’t in the bathroom either.

“Shirai, wake up! Jasmine is gone.”

“Huh?”

“It’s six AM, she didn’t wake us at five thirty like usual!”

Shirai looked shocked.

Both girls quickly dressed and ran down to the track where they saw Jasmine running around by herself. Misaka and Shirai started doing warmup stretches while watching Jasmine who was…dancing…or maybe boxing her way around the track? As she got closer, it was obvious it was boxing as she was ducking, bobbing, weaving, and throwing punches.

Jasmine either didn’t see Misaka and Shirai or ignored them as she just continued on past them, doing her strange exercise, which included running backwards too. Misaka and Shirai finished their stretches and set off at a slow pace jogging with Misaka gradually picking up her pace until she caught up to Jasmine. Misaka then slowed down again. 

“Jasmine, hey! You didn’t wake us to come with you!”

“Ah, sempai. I didn’t want to bother you; I know you both really aren’t into it like me so I won’t bother you anymore.”

Jasmine’s strange dance now added a couple of back handsprings, that she then used to put her into a running position so Jasmine set off at a very fast pace, leaving Misaka behind.

Now Misaka was upset, so she dug in and chased after Jasmine. It took almost a whole lap, but Misaka finally caught her. “What are you talking about, Jasmine? I look forward to coming out here every day with you to work out and run!” Misaka shouted angrily.

Misaka put on an extra burst of speed and got in front of Jasmine, forcing the bigger girl to stop.

“Tell me what’s wrong, why you are so formal all of a sudden?” Misaka asked forcefully. “What happened between you and Kuroko? Is this because of my stupidity in trying to force her to date you?”

Misaka thought Jasmine looked sad, upset, and depressed all at the same time. “Sempai, I don’t talk about anyone I’m in a relationship with or want to be with; you know that.”

“But I’m *not* in a relationship with you and you are suddenly acting like we are no longer friends! What did I do wrong?! I’ll fix whatever it is!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong sempai…you did everything right…”

Jasmine took off running again. Misaka just stood on the track, staring after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this friendship fractured permanently? Will Jasmine allow herself to be alone with Shirai long enough for Shirai to talk to her?
> 
> Oh! They are all going for the Wilderness Survival Training this weekend! That should be fun!


	32. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, after wrestling with my SAD and the characters not wishing to talk to me.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for Jasmine and Hakuta, but it is my FanFic.

Jasmine again wore a towel in the locker room and dressed while Misaka and Shirai were still showering. Jasmine did, however, wait for her sempais outside the locker room so Shirai could teleport them all to breakfast. After they all had made their choices and were seated, Jasmine spoke for the first time.

“I apologize, Misaka-sempai,” Jasmine said softly, “I did not know you felt so strongly about our morning exercises. I will be sure to wake you from here forwards.”

Shirai felt a stab in her heart, it seemed like she was being excluded! 

“Does…does that mean I am no longer invited?” Shirai asked sadly. “I really enjoy the workouts too! My fitness scores have improved so much and I feel more healthy since you…” she trailed off…

Jasmine looked at Shirai in surprise.

“Of course you are always invited Shirai-sempai! I would never exclude you!”

“Mumblemutter,” Shirai said under her breath.

“I’m sorry?” Jasmine said politely.

“Nothing,” whispered Shirai, pushing away her plate, “I’ve got to go.”

“Shirai!” said Misaka.

< POP >

Misaka and Jasmine looked at each other.

Misaka grabbed Jasmine’s hand in both of hers, which startled Jasmine, knowing how Misaka was not ‘touchy-feelie’.

“I don’t know what happened between you and Kuroko and I don’t want to know. Not my business,” said Misaka softly and sadly. “But just like everyone stepped in to help you and I reconcile after I was a total fool, now it’s my turn.”

Misaka sighed heavily.

“Jasmine, I am terrible at these feelings things, but I can see how much both of you are hurting. You are not the same happy girl you were not even a week ago, and I know this started before the kidnapping! Something happened at the pool.”

Jasmine winced.

“Knowing how Kuroko is, I can easily imagine or guess several scenarios, none good,” Misaka continued. “Thanks to you, Kuroko has really changed with me, but she still has that inner… I don’t know, over-enthusiasm, like a child when they see Christmas presents and she can’t control it sometimes, I think.”

Misaka took a deep breath and continued.

“All I’m asking, *please*, is talk to her before this becomes a real rift. I love you both, you are both my really good friends, and all this ‘sempai this’ and ‘sempai that’ is killing me!”

Jasmine looked at Misaka’s face closely and saw that Misaka’s eyes were watery.

“Misaka,” Jasmine swallowed the lump in her throat, “I’m sorry to have given you such pain…I was doing what my therapist suggested, but I think she was wrong because I am hurting too. She told me to try being formal and not flir… I can’t say anymore.”

“Did Kuroko hurt you?”

“I *can’t* tell you!” Jasmine shout-whispered. “And don’t you shock or hit her either!”

Misaka looked like Jasmine had slapped her!

“Jasmine!” Misaka growled at the bigger girl, sparks snapping on her forehead.

“Oh my God! What did I just say?!” Jasmine cried in horror. “Misaka, I am so sorry!” Jasmine got up and ran from the room, crying. The room instantly fell silent and every eye was on Misaka.

Misaka got up and then dashed from the room after Jasmine. She forgot just how fast Jasmine was, because the hallway was already empty, except for one girl who Jasmine had apparently knocked down as she ran away!

Misaka ran to their room, hoping to find Jasmine there, but only Shirai was in the room when Misaka got there after a few moments.

*pant* “Was Jasmine just here?”

“No, Sissy,” said Shirai softly.

Misaka noticed Shirai’s eyes were red.

“Were you crying?” Misaka asked softly.

“No, Sissy,” Shirai lied unconvincingly.

Misaka quickly took the little red-head in her arms and kissed her forehead as Shirai started to cry again.

“I’ve ruined everything, Sissy!” Shirai sobbed.

“Not just you, I just had a…not really a fight, but something with Jasmine and she ran away from me again!” Misaka said.

“What did you do?!” 

“Jasmine accused me of possibly shocking or punching you because of everything that was going on and I got mad because I don’t do that anymore and then Jasmine got scared that she even said it and ran away!” Misaka cried.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Only one person had a scary knock like that…

“Quick, wipe your face!” Misaka whispered, handing Shirai some tissues, before heading to the door. Misaka opened the door to see the glinting glasses of Dorm Mother.

“Duh, duh duh Dorm Mother, how nice to see you,” Misaka said.

“I am sure,” Dorm Mother replied. “I am here for you Misaka.”

Misaka’s eyes opened wide in fear and she prepared for a neck stretching. 

“Jasmine-chan went for another emergency counseling session just now and requested that you please share your notes and pick up her assignments for her.”

“Of course, Dorm Mother!” Misaka said. “Is she going to be all right?”

Dorm Mother adjusted her glasses on her face and sighed. “She has had so much trauma in her short life, Misaka-chan. She is lucky to have the two of you as such good friends to take care of her.”

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other.

“Please let me know if there is anything else we can do, Dorm Mother,” Misaka said earnestly.

“Thank you both.”

Dorm Mother turned, closed the door, and left.

Misaka flopped on her back on her bed, pulled Killbear to her chest, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Her bed jiggled a little as Shirai slid onto it next to her and Shirai timidly lay on her side next to her and put her arm around Misaka’s waist. 

“Is this OK, Sissy?”

Misaka set KIllbear aside, rolled towards Shirai, put her arm around Shirai, and pulled her close, into a hug. The two girls laid there together in mutual support until the warning bell for first class rang.

“You are just making me carry your case so I can’t perform my daily panty check,” Saten said suspiciously to Uiharu. 

“Honestly, I’m not,” replied Uiharu. “I need to rest my arms for this weekend, because my chest hurts so much.”

“From making out with a certain someone?” teased Saten.

“SATEN-SAN!” cried Uiharu blushing. “It’s not like that at all!”

“So, what then?”

“Igotshotinthechest,” mumbled Uiharu rapidly.

“You got shot!” screamed Saten, stopping them both on the sidewalk and dropping the bags. She grabbed little Uiharu and lifted her blouse to look. 

“YOUR CHEST! IT’S ALL BLACK AND BLUE!”

“SATEN-SAN!” screamed Uiharu, struggling to pull her blouse back down!

“Ooops,” said Saten, “Sorry!”

Uiharu was so red it was a miracle there was any blood left in other parts of her body! 

“You showed my boobies to everyone!”

“Why aren’t you wearing a bra?”

“Because it hurts! I’m just wearing a camisole!”

“Should you even be going to school?”

“I don’t want to have my grades go down.”

Jasmine spent four excruciating hours with her therapist hashing and rehashing everything that had happened. Then the staff psychiatrist was brought in for an hour and he changed up Jasmine’s meds and had her take the new ones right away, over Jasmine’s strong objections. He was true to his word in that the new meds did not leave her feeling like a zombie, which was nice.

She just felt…off…

She also wanted someone… she didn’t know who. Uiharu, Hakuta, Misaki, and Shirai were in class. Imouto was at work. Jasmine climbed on a bus at random and rode it to see where it would take her. As it turns out, it dropped her off in front of a Certain High School.

As classes were dismissed for the day…

Jasmine brightened up; she recognized these uniforms! Kamijou should be coming out soon! She leaned against the front gates to wait for him.

Soon enough, Kamijou and the other members of Delta Force appeared, goofing around as usual. Fukiyose and Himegami following and looking disturbed by the antics.

“Kamijou!” called out Jasmine, waving.

“Another victim of the Kamiyan disease?” cried Tsuchimikado.

“You bastard! Hogging all the girls!” cried Pierce.

“This is Biribiri’s roommate and friend Jasmine,” said Kamijou by way of introduction to the Delta Force idiots.

“So, are you single?” asked Pierce instantly. “I would love to take you for a coffee if you are free!”

Jasmine looked at him closely. He was handsome and a little earnest looking. She grabbed Pierce’s arm with both of his and said, “Yes, let’s go get to know each other.”

“WHAT?!”cried Kamijou and Tsuchimikado.

“Really?” said Pierce.

“I’m feeling really lonely and have wanted to be with a boy for a long time,” said Jasmine. “You look cute.”

Kamijou’s danger sense almost exploded. He whipped his phone out and made a call.

“Biribiri you need to get to my school like ten minutes ago! Something is really wrong with Jasmine! She is trying to pick up Pierce and go home with him!”

*SHRIEK!*

Kamijou temporarily lost the hearing in that ear. “Hurry!” he pleaded as he hung up the phone. He looked at Iron Wall Girl and begged for help with his eyes as he approached Pierce and Jasmine.

“Uh, Jasmine. You forgot! You are having dinner with Index and me tonight, that’s why you were meeting me here this afternoon,” Kamijou said calmly, hoping the lie would disarm Jasmine.

“Lie.”

Shit, he forgot about her power!

“Jasmine, is something going on? It’s not like you to just grab a boy and run off to be alone with him like this.”

“Maybe I want to change things up, Kamijou! Add a little variety, like…” Jasmine trailed off. “I won’t go there. I think I need to try a boy for once.”

Even Pierce, who was seriously dying to be with a girl…any girl…now started to sense something was wrong.

“Jasmine-san, maybe we should wait a little if you are not feeling right today,” Pierce said.

“Come on cutie, let’s go!” and Jasmine started to drag Pierce away. 

Kamijou jumped in front of the two of them. “Jasmine, it’s obvious something is not right with you at the moment, you are not acting normally. I can’t let you do this.”

“You can’t *let me* Kamijou?”

Jasmine let go of Pierce for a moment and turned dark blue. Kamijou barely got his right hand up in time to stop the massive lightning bolt that Jasmine threw at him!

Himegami screamed.

“What makes you think you can control me, Kamijou?”

< Ka ZOT >

*Glass shattering noise*

“You’re not my Father!”

< KA ZOT! >

*Glass shattering noise*

“Maybe I want to lose control for once!”

Various metal objects started to fly through the air at Kamijou, forcing him to duck for cover!

“Are you jealous I picked your friend, not you, for fun?!” Jasmine screamed as a car came flying at Kamijou.

He realized the best defense was a good offense.

“No, Jasmine, I see a girl who has lost control for a reason I know not, but I will do my damndest to put a smile back on her face!” Kamijou shouted as he charged at Jasmine, startling her as he tackled her, grabbing her with his right hand, causing her powers to fail.

The bad news for Kamijou is he was a street brawler and Jasmine was not. And Kamijou had to maintain his grip with his right hand. The fight was very one sided, even with Tsuchimikado and Pierce trying to pull Jasmine off of him!

< POP >

“Stop! You’re killing him, Jasmine!” Shirai screamed as she grabbed Jasmine’s hand. Jasmine used her other hand to punch Shirai in the stomach hard, making the little redhead fall over gagging and gasping for breath. That seemed to shock Jasmine into stopping as she looked at Shirai lying there.

“KUROKO!” Misaka screamed and ran over to the Shirai, pulling her off the ground, into a knee pillow. Shirai was holding her stomach and gasping for air.

Jasmine looked around at everyone staring at her. She looked down a Kamijou, who she was straddling almost lewdly.

“Oh my God,” Jasmine whimpered, “Oh my God…”

Jasmine looked around again. “Where am I? How did I get here?” she asked puzzled. She looked down at Kamijou who was trying very hard not to move around too much.

“Kamijou?” Jasmine asked “Did I do that?”

“We need to call an ambulance for her and have her taken for evaluation at the hospital,” said Fukiyose. “Something is seriously wrong with her!”

“NO! NO I won’t be dissected!” Jasmine started to struggle with Kamijou.

Misaka and Kuroko looked at each other, jumped up, and ran to Jasmine. Kamijou wrapped both his arms around Jasmine and pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

“Shh, Jasmine, shh,” Kamijou whispered as he gently stroked her back and cuddled her. “No one will dissect you; no one will drag you to the hospital, I promise. Shh, sweetie, shh!”

Jasmine broke down in tears, as everyone watched in amazement. She had gone from beating him to crying on his bloodied body! 

Misaka and Shirai knelt on either side of Kamijou and started soothing Jasmine as well, by rubbing her back and head and just saying soothing, meaningless things to calm her. Shirai effortlessly pickpocketed Jasmine and found the new medications, which she showed to Misaka. Prominent on the warnings: ‘Mood swings, hostility, inappropriate behavior. Contact your physician…etc.’

Misaka’s eyes widened.

“Kamijou, can we go to your room and get out of the street?” Misaka asked hurriedly.

“This Kamijou would like that very much,” he replied.

“Shirai?” Misaka said.

< POP >

Shirai and Jasmine disappeared.

< POP >

“How much do you weigh, Kamijou?” asked Shirai.

“About sixty kilos…”

“I’m going to try to take you both… Sissy you hold Kamijou while I hold you.”

“Try?!” Misaka and Kamijou cried.

”You can’t teleport meeeeeeeeeee!” Kamijou cried. 

< POP >

The three of them ended in a pile on the floor in front of Kamijou’s door, with Shirai on top of Kamijou’s face and Misaka upside down next to them.

“PERVERT!” cried Shirai as she stood up, pulling her skirt down while Kamijou turned bright red.

“Kuroko, it’s not his fault how your teleport ended,” groaned Misaka, glad she was wearing her shorts under her skirt.

“He saw my panties!” Shirai cried.

“Were you even wearing them today?” muttered Misaka under her breath.

“SISSY!” cried Shirai, who apparently had good hearing, and was blushing.

Kamijou opened the door and everyone entered the apartment to see Index on the bed, giving a knee pillow to Jasmine, holding Jasmine’s head with both her little hands, and singing softly in a strange language. 

Kamijou went to the bathroom to clean up while Misaka and Shirai kneeled on the floor next to the bed to watch Index work. The song came to an end and Jasmine looked calm.

Index grimaced and said softly to the girls, “That medication was poison for poor Jasmine. Never again! She was going to do things she would regret…”

Jasmine’s eyes opened and looked at Shirai. “Are you ok, sempai? I punched you!”

Shirai’s face fell. “I’m fine,” she said flatly, walking over to Misaka.

Misaka was on the phone with Dr Canceller. She told him about the new medicine. Shirai leaned her head in to listen to what the Doctor said  
“She should have never been given that!” he said, “I will have a firm word with her Doctor. Unfortunately there is nothing I can give her to counteract it, she will just have to wait until it leaves her system in the next eight to ten hours. Meanwhile, don’t leave her alone with anyone, because she will not be herself around them and will need help with self-control.”

“OK, Doctor. Will do.”

Misaka and Shirai heard strange noises and the sounds of a struggle. They turned around and saw Index’s arms flailing as Jasmine was kissing her firmly!

Misaka and Shirai ran over and Shirai touched Index teleporting her a short distance away from Jasmine while Misaka grabbed Jasmine’s shoulders to pull her away.  
Index’s green eyes were wide; Jasmine suddenly looked horrified! “Index-san, oh Index. What did I do?!”

Index smiled gently, “You’re overpowered by the poison in your body, Jasmine, you are not yourself. Be at ease.”

Misaka was still holding Jasmine when Jasmine leaned back and whispered in her ear, “If you truly love Shirai-san, Sempai, do not leave the two of us alone, not even for a second while this drug is in my body.”

Misaka looked down at Jasmine, startled. Jasmine looked down at the ground.

Kamijou came back out of the bathroom in a change of clothes, looking better. He walked over to Jasmine and said, “Jasmine-san, how are you feeling? Are you better?”

Jasmine wouldn’t meet his eyes, “How can you be so kind to me after this? The second time I have attacked you?!”

Kamijou rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “Jasmine-san, look around you! Every girl in this room has attacked me at one point or another!” Kamijou laughed. “I’m starting to think it’s a requirement for a girl to become my friend that they have to attack me first!”

“We are *not* friends!” snarked Shirai.

“You showed me your panties, so we must be friends,” Kamijou said without thinking.

*SHRIEK!*

“Tooooouuuuuummmmaaaaaa!”

< POP >

*KICK!*

*CHOMP!*

“Beartrap of a Nun, why are you biting me? She’s the one showing off her panties!”

“YOU LOOKED!”

These antics at least got Jasmine to make a small smile.

“This still brings us to, how can we control me tonight?” asked Jasmine.

Everyone sighed.

“We have to be in our room in forty-five minutes,” said Shirai.

“I hate to say this, but the only one strong enough to contain her would be Accelerator,” said Kamijou softly.

*SNAP CRACKLE SIZZLE*

“SISSY, NO!”

Misaka let the sparking die down.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

Finally Jasmine looked around, then looked at Shirai. “Sempai, your Judgement handcuffs stop all powers from functioning, correct?”

“Yessss, why?”

“Handcuff me to my bed when we get back.”

“Jasmine!” everyone shouted.

Jasmine looked ashamed at the ground. “What other choice do we have? I really am having problems controlling myself. Even sitting here right now! I told them I didn’t want to change medications!”

Shirai looked at Misaka. “Our only other choice would be to lock her up some place, and we know how that would end up…”

“Are you sure you will be all right with this, Jasmine?” Misaka asked softly.

“I have to be, Sempai. I don’t want to hurt anyone else,” Jasmine replied. “Kamijou, I am so, so sorry. Index-san, I apologize to you as well for the…assault.”

Index blushed. “I thought that only happened in my Mangas,” Index giggled. “We can talk about it on our next date.”

“You still want to go out with me after I did that?!” Jasmine said, amazed.

“It’s not your fault, Jasmine-san,” Index replied. “And I want to wear one of those cute outfits for you!”

Jasmine smiled shyly, “I can’t wait.”

Several teleports later, the girls were in their dorm room in plenty of time for curfew. Jasmine went to take a shower and change, while Misaka and Shirai would change in the room and take their showers in the morning after exercising. They both put on conservative pajamas and then sat on Misaka’s bed.

“Kuroko, you need to sleep with me tonight and Jasmine should sleep in her regular bed on the bottom.”

“Sissy?”

“If Jasmine needs to get up it will be easier to let her loose or if something happens and she gets loose, the two of us will be together and can…help each other.”

Shirai thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. “You’re right, that makes sense. It will be easier to cuff her this way too.”

Jasmine came out of the bathroom wearing a set of flannel pajamas, making Misaka stare at Shirai, who hung her head again. When Jasmine looked like she was going to climb up, Misaka said, “Jasmine, sleep in your real bed tonight on the bottom. It will be easier, especially if you need to get up in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that Sempais. Thank you.”

Jasmine laid down and Shirai gently handcuffed Jasmine’s left wrist to the bedrail. 

“OK, try to use your powers,” Shirai asked.”

Jasmine concentrated, but nothing happened. “The cuffs are working, Sempai,” Jasmine said.

“Please stop calling me that!” Shirai said, sadly. “I no longer feel like that, so can we please go back to being friends again?!”

“Lie.”

All three girls looked at each other, astonished.

“The cuffs don’t block that power?!” shouted Shirai.

“What is that power?” asked Misaka, “Could that be a Gemstone ability?”

“Sissy, no one has two different, unrelated abilities!” Shirai said.

“That we have ever heard of,” replied Misaka. “Anyhow, what did Shirai just lie about?”

Jasmine looked uncomfortable; Shirai looked miserable.

“Maybe I should leave so you two will finally talk this out,” Misaka said.

“You can’t!” Jasmine all but shouted.

“Oh!” Misaka realized, “But you are…”

Jasmine looked at her with pleading eyes, while Shirai just stared at the floor.

“Kuroko?” Misaka said softly.

“You’re going to break up with me, Sissy…” Shirai whispered. 

“Why would I do that?” Misaka asked, confused.

“Jasmine already hates me, for what I did and you will too,” Shirai said softly, tearing up. “I worked so hard to be better for you, Sissy. So hard.”

Shirai never looked up from the floor. “Jasmine helped me so much, teaching me how to be the girl you could love. Even though it was hurting her.”

Shirai swallowed hard. “She wanted to date me; you wanted me to date her,” Shirai’s voice dropped down to be almost inaudible, “I wanted to date Jasmine almost as much as I wanted your love, Sissy.”

You could hear a pin drop. Shirai covered her face with her hands.

“I think I fell in love with Jasmine too,” Shirai said, with her whispering voice. “Not the same kind of love, but love.”

“Why would I hate you for that, Kuroko?” Misaka asked softly.

“I got control of myself; stopped grabbing you lewdly; being crude; all the things you hated about me,” Shirai continued in the same soft voice. “At first I missed our ‘skin-ship’ but later I found Jasmine was right, we got closer so much more quickly after that! Even though you told me I should stop and date Jasmine instead because you didn’t think you would be interested in me like that.”

“I was stupid.”

“Then, we finally had our date, and you want to have more, but said you want to still go out with…with Kamijou too, so we aren’t exclusive. So, I asked Jasmine to finally have a date…”

“And she said ‘No’,” Misaka said softly.

Shirai looked at Jasmine and then Misaka. “It was at the pool. Jasmine walked away and looked miserable, so I followed her. Shokuhou warned me not to, but…I couldn’t leave Jasmine alone, she looked so…sad.”

Now, Jasmine wouldn’t look at either girl.

“What happened, Kuroko?”

“Jasmine was crying. I told her you were still going to date Kamijou, so I could go on a date with her…”

“But, I won’t come between couples. I won’t!” Jasmine exclaimed. 

“Sissy, I went back to my old ways,” Shirai said with a sob. “I grabbed Jasmine and started kissing her, and put her hands on me…”

“What?! Jasmine is that why…”

“I feel awful, violating your trust, Senpai. I broke my own moral code.”

“But you have wanted to date Kuroko since…”

“No. You both still don’t understand,” Jasmine said frustratedly. 

“Help me understand, Jasmine,” Misaka said. 

“When I first met you both, you said you weren’t interested in Shirai-sempai, and I thought she was interesting. The more I got to know her, the more I wanted to date her,” Jasmine said. “But Shirai-sempai made it clear she only wanted you, Misaka-sempai.”

Jasmine took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “I’m a big girl, not the first time my crush wasn’t interested. So, to help me get over Shirai-sempai, I decided to do two things: date others and help Shirai-sempai realize her dream,” Jasmine continued. “It helped when I realized you, Misaka-sempai, were jealous when I started to pay attention to Shirai-sempai.”

Misaka jumped, startled. “No I wasn’t…”

“Lie.”

“That power is *really* annoying!” muttered Misaka.

“So, I threw myself into helping Shirai-sempai modify her behavior slightly and gave her some pointers, but she did it all on her own,” Jasmine said. “I knew she would. I knew the two of you would be a great couple. Shirai-sempai is totally in love with you, Misaka-sempai.”

“But if Mikoto is still going to go out with the… Kamijou, why can’t I go out with you?” cried Shirai.

Jasmine suppressed a sob. “For a lot of reasons. Do you remember what you said to me at the pool?”

Shirai turned red and started to cry again. “That came out badly; I didn’t mean it the way I said it.”

“I’ve always been honest and told everyone I want a real relationship with dates, handholding, dinners. The physical can come later, much later. That is what I wanted with you, before you and Misaka-sempai finally got together,” Jasmine said sadly. “I’ve told everyone I don’t date anyone I know is dating someone else.”

Jasmine looked at Shirai and said, “What you said made me feel cheap, like you would use me to satisfy yourself physically, while you got your emotional satisfaction from Misaka-sempai.”

Misaka gasped.

“Jasmine!” Shirai said miserably, “It’s not what I meant!”

Jasmine looked at her with a half-smile, “After I calmed down, I thought it through and realized that. I had a long talk with my therapist too.”

Jasmine looked at Shirai and Misaka. “I know you both think I’m a nice person, but I am very competitive and I know if I tried to date Shirai-sempai, I would probably do everything I could to sabotage the relationship between the two of you to make her mine.”

Jasmine looked miserably at both girls. “And I love you both too much to do that. The two of you *belong* together and I won’t do anything to break that up.”

“Even though you are dating Uiharu, Imouto, and Shokuhou?” asked Shirai.

“I can’t take a chance and it violates my moral code, regardless. That’s why I’ve been keeping my distance; the therapist told me to do it to help establish a boundary.”

Silence.

“I HATE IT!” screamed Jasmine. “I want it to be the way we were!”

Misaka went over to Jasmine and put her arms around her, hugging her. “So, what’s stopping you?” Misaka said softly.

“You’re not angry with me?”

“Jasmine,” Misaka sighed, “This still comes back to my stupidity with telling Kuroko that she needed to date you in order to have a date with me.”

“No, Sissy. I should not have gotten ‘Handsy’ with Jasmine. I did to her what I used to do to you.”

“It’s no one’s and everyone’s fault, ok? What’s important is we move on.” Jasmine said.

“Five thirty tomorrow morning?” asked Misaka.

“As long as Shirai let’s me out of these cuffs!” replied Jasmine with a wry smile.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a good chat can clear the air...
> 
> This chapter is a little weak to me, but I'll try to do better for all of you next one.
> 
> Feel free to write in !


	33. Never let go of that fiery sadness called desire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, just to let you know I am still alive. There will be more to come, but I hit a dry spell on tis story...
> 
> Not my anime, or characters (except for Jasmine!) still my fanfiction!
> 
> Chapter title a quote from Patti Smith

“There's a yellow rose in Texas that I am gonna see  
Nobody else could miss her, not half as much as me…”

*GROAN!*

“Um, Sempais… I can’t reach my phone to turn it off.”

< POP >

The alarm was silenced, but not the room…

“KUROKO! You took the blankets with you!”

“Oops! Heh, heh, heh.”

Shirai, still wrapped in the blankets, gingerly approached Jasmine and looked at her. 

“Are you in control?” asked Shirai softly.

Jasmine nodded. “Mumblemuttermumble.”

“Kuroko! I’m freezing!”

< POP >

The blankets disappeared from Shirai and engulfed Misaka on the bed.

“HEY!” Misaka sputtered.

Shirai leaned over Jasmine with the handcuff key and whispered, “What did you just say?” as she unlocked the cuffs.

Jasmine just hung her head and whispered, “As much as I ever am around you.”

As soon as the cuffs were off, Jasmine bolted into the bathroom with her workout clothes.

“HEY!” cried Misaka and Shirai. 

“Hay is for horses!” retorted Jasmine from the bathroom. Jasmine came out wearing regulation sweat pants and t-shirt over her usual outfit. 

The other two girls had not changed yet, so Jasmine said, “See you there” and ran out the door before they could stop her.

Misaka looked at Shirai. 

“I didn’t do anything, Sissy!”

Misaka sighed. “I know, I trust you,” Misaka said sadly. “She must still be feeling the medications.”

“Or something…” said Shirai sadly.

By the time the two… girlfriends (?) got to the track, it was obvious something strange was going on. Jasmine was running around the track, but not at her usual brisk pace. She was still wearing her full sweats, but also what looked like the armored vest the Sisters wore?

After stretching and warming up, Misaka and Shirai got on the track and still had trouble catching up to Jasmine.

“What [puff, puff] are you wearing, Jasmine?” asked Shirai.

“Twenty-seven kilo weighted endurance vest [puff, puff] to help my stamina.”

“Are you crazy?!” asked Misaka.

“It appears to be working (puff, puff) since the two of you still had trouble catching me,” said Jasmine with a saucy grin.

“You! You!” sputtered Misaka.

Jasmine stuck out her tongue at Misaka, dug in deep, picked up the pace, and started to pull away.

Shirai kept up for another two hundred meters before her legs gave out and she had to go over to the warmup track and slow down. Misaka sped up and caught up to Jasmine again, not willing to give up so easily.

“I guess someone (puff, puff) hasn’t forgotten our bet and is willing to take advantage of my slight handicap today, Misaka?”

Misaka faltered for a second, then powered on. “Bet?” she asked, feigning innocence, “What bet?”

“Lie.”

“Damn your power!” Misaka said, “But I did forget until you just reminded me.”

“Truth.”

“Anyhow, we can’t do that anymore…” Misaka said softly.

Jasmine didn’t say anything, just ran harder.

Misaka and Shirai were taking off their gym things to take a shower, when Jasmine walked by, wearing nothing but her skin. Misaka and Shirai looked at each other and smiled.

“I can’t believe she beat me wearing that vest!” complained Misaka.

“You wanted the massage,” said Shirai with a grin.

“No, Kuroko,” Misaka said seriously, “I would not do that to Jasmine or you.”

“Sissy…I don’t think I could be as strong as you…” Shirai said blushing.

Misaka leaned forward and kissed Shirai on the lips. “I trust you.” Misaka then headed for the showers, leaving a shaken Shirai behind.

“I’m sorry, Jasmine, but I have to go down the morning before to meet with the team to go over the planning for the training,” Uiharu said over the phone.

“I understand,” Jasmine said sadly, “I was just hoping to cuddle with you on the train…”

“We can do that on the way home, Jasmine!”

“Will I be rooming with my sempais and Saten-san?”

“I don’t know; I have a room to myself as an instructor because we keep strange hours and also have to have meetings.”

Jasmine sighed heavily. “I guess I won’t be seeing you much then.”

Uiharu giggled, “You will be seeing me, just have to be from a distance,” Uiharu said, “But no flirting with Saten-san!”

“I don’t know, Kazari. Does she cuddle as good as you?” asked Jasmine teasingly.

“Stooooooppppppp!”

Thursday afternoon saw Misaka, Shirai, Jasmine, and Saten on the platform waiting for the Shinkansen to take them to the Wilderness Survival course. Last time the training was in the mountains outside Kyoto, this time it would be held in Niigata Prefecture, at a park located by Mount Hiuchi.

Reading from the schedule as they stood on the platform, Shirai announced, “So this will be about two hours on the Shinkansen, then another hour or so by bus to the resort. Once we arrive, we have until dinner to unpack and settle in,” Shirai said.

“Uiharu will be one of the two lectures during and after dinner!” Saten said excitedly.

“Her chapters in the course book are amazing and very well written,” said Jasmine, “I’m looking forward to hearing her lectures.”

The train pulled in and the girls boarded. Misaka and Shirai sat next to each other with Jasmine and Saten taking the seats facing them. Jasmine let Saten have the window seat. All of them had bought some snacks, which they shared while chatting. Eventually Misaka and Shirai dozed off. Saten nudged Jasmine and gestured as Shirai had taken Misaka’s hand in hers.

“So cute,” whispered Saten.

Jasmine nodded, “Yeah, I’m glad Misaka-sempai finally realized what a gem she has in Shirai.”

“I never thought I would see the day,” Saten whispered. “Shirai was always so over the top and Misaka so… I hate to say it, but almost cruel sometimes.”

Jasmine just nodded.

“What about you, Jasmine-san?” asked Saten. “How are you and Uiharu doing? She seems to really be developing into something new since meeting you.”

Jasmine looked Saten in the eyes and said softly, “I’m really sorry, but I don’t talk about anyone I am dating or anything we do. It’s not that I do not trust you, but I find it disrespectful to the person I am dating, so I never do it.”

Saten looked a little hurt, so Jasmine sighed and turned back to her. “Saten-san, a boy I once was dating, who I had barely even kissed, went around and tried to tell everyone that we had done things that I had not even done with a girl. He tried to grab my chest, which did not end well for him.”

Saten was appalled. “He tried to grab your…”

“After bragging how we had sex.”

“Did you shock him?”

“This was before I knew about my powers, so I just used my martial arts skills…” Jasmine looked really uncomfortable. 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, Jasmine-san,” said Saten. “I understand.”

Jasmine looked around and saw there was no one near them or paying attention to them.

“Saten-san, I know I seem to be all together, but I’m not really. Now is not the time to get into it, but… I only really dated one girl for over two years and we were really in love. She was…my…” Jasmine stopped, overcome.

Saten looked at Jasmine in shock, then leaned over and hugged her. “It’s ok, Jasmine. You can stop.”

Jasmine took a deep, ragged breath. “Thanks, Saten-san for the hug. Let me continue a little more,” Jasmine said softly. “She was kidnapped, tortured, and destroyed for being an Esper.”

Saten’s eyes bugged out. “No!” Saten cried softly.

“It’s taken me a long time to get to a point where I was willing to try dating again and see if I could find someone to love again,” Jasmine whispered. “I’m taking my time and I’ve been lucky enough to find some girls who are willing to work with me and understand my issues.”

“Does Uiharu…do they all know you are dating others?”

“I have been very honest about it,” Jasmine said. “I’ve also told them I might try going out with a boy too.”

“A boy?!”

Jasmine looked at Saten with a smile, “I never said I only liked girls, just that I preferred them.”

Saten smiled slyly at Jasmine, “Let me guess, Kamijou.”

Jasmine turned dark red, “Mumble mutter, mumble snark”

“What was that?” said Saten with an evil smile.

“I really like him, but I won’t go out with anyone that is in a relationship with someone else,” Jasmine whispered sadly.

Saten startled, “Who?”

Jasmine nodded at Misaka.

“She’s dating them both?” Saten whispered.

Jasmine just shrugged.

“What about your crush?” Saten whispered, nodding towards Shirai.

“Who told you?!” Jasmine whispered back.

“Please! The looks, the sighs…”

Jasmine was red again. “I won’t go out with someone who is with someone else!”

“But…”

Jasmine glared.

Saten, unsettled, bit back what she was going to say and sat back. She sat in silence for a few minutes and then asked, “Jasmine, if you are helping Uiharu maybe find a boy, but you are dating her too, what are you going to do if Uiharu finds and starts dating a boy?”

Jasmine looked like Saten had punched her in between her eyes. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Jasmine abruptly got up from her seat.

“Excuse me, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

She rushed off down the aisle of the train. Saten watched her go, and sat back in her seat and was upset with herself.

Shirai’s eyes opened and she looked at Saten and the empty seat. “Where’s Jasmine?” Shirai asked softly.

Saten sweat dropped, “I think I upset her…”

“Not you too?! What did you say?”

“We were talking and she said she won’t try to date anyone who is going out with someone else…”

Shirai turned deep red.

“So I asked her what she might do if she helped Uiharu find a boy and then Uiharu actually started going out with the boy?”

Shirai facepalmed. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

Saten looked really uncomfortable, “It just slipped out!”

“Where did she go?”

“She said she was going to the bathroom…”

“I’ll go check on her.”

Shirai gently disengaged her hand from Misaka’s and headed to the back of train where the restrooms were. Only one was marked ‘Occupied’ so Shirai listened and heard sniffling. Shirai knocked. 

“Jasmine? It’s me.”

“I’m fine.”

“Lie.”

“You can go, I’m ok.”

“Lie.”

There was a choked giggle from inside the bathroom. “Are you mocking me?”

“Truth.”

The door slid open and Jasmine was standing there, her face wet, holding some paper towels in her hand. Shirai didn’t even give her a chance to say anything, she just grabbed the bigger girl in a tight hug and held her.

“You don’t have to try to be strong all the time. You’re allowed to cry for yourself in front of us!” Shirai said earnestly, “We’ll still respect you in the morning.”

Jasmine giggled again. Then Shirai and Jasmine realized they were staring deeply into each other’s eyes. 

“Shirai, you have to let me go. Please. I’m only human.”

“Jasmine,” Shirai’s voice was husky.

“No, I mean it, Kuroko. I can’t. I couldn’t live with myself,” Jasmine whispered, her voice faltering. “Please… please don’t make me have to shock you…” 

Shirai released Jasmine and stepped back. “I’m sorry Jasmine, so sorry…”

“I’m not. I’m happy for you and Misaka and so jealous of her. She is so lucky to have you as her friend, protector, lover, and girlfriend! I want to hate her, but I can’t,” Jasmine said with a lopsided smile. 

Jasmine reached out her hand and caressed Shirai’s cheek, “But understand this, she ever screws up and loses you, I’ll swoop right in and scoop you up!”

“I wish…”

Jasmine laid her index finger on Shirai’s lips. “No, don’t say anything. No regrets. You have your dream, embrace it!” With that, Jasmine moved past Shirai and walked back to her seat, her head held high.

Shirai looked in the restroom and saw the empty blister pack of Jasmine’s previous medicine on the counter…

As soon as Jasmine sat down, Saten was apologizing. “Jasmine-san, I am so sorry…”

“It’s nothing, Saten, I am sorry for over-reacting to a simple question.”

“Still friends?”

“Absolutely.”

Shirai came back a moment later with drinks for everyone from the serving cart and passed them around. Misaka woke up as Shirai sat down.

“Did I miss anything?”

The other three looked at each other. “Not at all,” answered Jasmine with a smirk.

“We’ll be arriving in about twenty minutes, Sissy,” Shirai said, handing a can of lemonade to Misaka. 

After arriving at the station, then being met by a guide who led all the students to the buses to the resort. The bus trip was pretty through the mountains and the resort grounds were lovely as well. Everyone got out at the entrance and lined up.

A large man in a uniform with a bushy red hair, moustache, and beard, organized everyone into the lines.

“All right, line up to get your packets and room assignments! Your packet will have your room key. You will have thirty minutes to get to your rooms, unpack and then report to Dining Room A for dinner and the first lecture. After dinner will be an outdoors lecture, so be prepared to go outdoors for several doors for several hours after dinner, equipped as per your syllabus!”

The girls lined up and Shirai whispered to Misaka, “I thought we would be rooming together! I requested it.”

“I guess they want to break people up.”

Jasmine got her packet and walked off, then Saten did the same, followed by Misaka, and finally Shirai. Shirai made her way to her room on the fourth floor, knocked, then used her key to open the door. She didn’t immediately see her roommate, but there was knapsack on the desk near the bathroom and the bathroom door was closed.

“Um, hello? I’m here.” Shirai called out shyly.

The bathroom door opened, “Nice to meet you…” came the voice from inside the bathroom.

Jasmine walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...
> 
> Oh, dear... were there two beds in that room?
> 
> "I see you shiver with antici... SAY IT! pation!"
> 
> Love my Rocky Horror Picture Show.


	34. "Have We Met Before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light, fluffy chapter for all y'all. Just to prove I can do l light and fluffy, with no fighting, killing, dismembering, dying...
> 
> Don't get too used to it... ;-)
> 
> Warnings: violence
> 
> Not my anime, also not my characters except for the delightful Jasmine, but it is my fanfiction!
> 
> I hope you enjoy a short, relaxing chapter.

Jasmine and Shirai just stared at each other for a moment.

“Get behind…”

“me Satan.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing as Shirai and Jasmine both saying Jasmine’s catch phrase together was enough to defuse the awkward situation.

“The gods are toying with us, Jasmine,” Shirai giggled.

“I thought you and Misaka were rooming together?”

“They must have decided to break everyone up randomly,” Shirai answered, “I wonder who Misaka got?”

Misaka knocked, then used the card to enter her room. “Hello? Is anyone here?” She asked as she entered the room.

Standing in the room, unpacking with her back to the door, was a rather tall girl, though not as tall as Jasmine, who was slender, and had long dark hair. She was wearing jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. The girl turned around and looked familiar to Misaka, especially her large forehead. And extremely, well-endowed chest that put Kanzaki to shame and instantly made Misaka cross her arms over her 'little girls'.

“Hello, fellow classmate. My name is Fukiyose Serei and I am a first-year student at A Certain High School.”

Misaka bowed slightly and said, “I am very happy to meet you. My name is Misaka Mikoto and I am a Second-Year student at Tokiwadai Middle School.”

Fukiyose wrinkled her brow for a moment, “Misaka Mikoto…the ‘RailGun’?”

Misaka made a face. “Please, no. Just Misaka. I want to be low key and learn like everyone else.”

“Good for you! Too many people in this world that don’t take learning seriously!” Fukiyose said earnestly. “I didn’t bring too much, so plenty of room for your things here too.”

Misaka came over and started unpacking, then blushing as she saw the size of the bras that Fukiyose was putting away. Misaka quickly and efficiently put her things away, then went and washed her face and hands in the bathroom. When she came out, Fukiyose had the windows open and was leaning out.

“We have an outdoor exercise immediately after the dinner lecture. Do you think it will rain?” asked Fukiyose.

“The book suggested dressing in layers, with a light, waterproof outer layer, just in case, on evenings like this,” Misaka replied. “It will definitely cool off here at this altitude.”

“Oh good, you studied up too! I already like you a lot, Misaka-san!”

“My friend, Uiharu wrote that part of the textbook, Fukiyose-san. If you enjoyed it, please let her know as it would make her very happy. She will be the one lecturing tonight.”

“She attends Tokiwadai with you?”

“No, she is a First-year at Sakugawa Middle School and a member of Judgement with my roommate Shirai.”

“A *First-year* Middle Schooler, and teaching this course!”

“Hopefully she will tell her story this weekend; it is fascinating.”

“Shall we head down, so we are a little early to dinner?” asked Fukiyose, now that she was dressed for the after-dinner outing.

“That would be great! I would like to save space for my friends who are here with me. Did you have anyone come with you?”

Fukiyose’s face fell. “No, my classmates are all too lazy to attend something fascinating like this on their free time.”

“Please sit with us!”

“I won’t intrude?”

“I insist.”

Misaka and Fukiyose got to the doors of Dining Room A and saw all the instructors were already inside, standing around talking, but no students yet. Uiharu smiled brightly at them and waved them in. Just as the two of them entered…

< POP >

Jasmine and Shirai arrived outside the door, holding hands… Shirai saw Misaka’s look and instantly dropped Jasmine’s hand.

“That *was* quicker than the elevator, thank you,” Jasmine said calmly, taking in Misaka’s jealous look.

“Sissy, guess who my random roommate is?”

A small spark flashed and was gone before anyone really could notice it…except Jasmine…

As the four girls entered the dining hall, a loud voice boomed, “Are you two troublemakers here with *PERMISSION* this time?”

Misaka and Shirai gulped and stood at attention, “Yes, Sergeant Rock, um, Sir!” they said in unison. 

“Don’t call me Sir, I work for a living! Get over here and give us all a hug!”

< POP >

There were hugs and cheek kisses for the three men while Jasmine and Fukiyose looked on, bewildered. Uiharu came over to Jasmine and Fukiyose to explain.

“After the last class, when I was lost, the two of them snuck away from Tokiwadai without permission, came over to the S&R base, then helped Sergeant Rock and his group find me and they were punished for it by their Dorm Mother. But Easy Company helped them with the punishment and let them come to this class as a reward.”

“Misaka, fly me around again!” begged Four Eyes.

“Oh gods! OK!”

Suddenly one of the men was flying through the air like a cartoon superhero, shouting “Whee!” like a little kid, while the other two laughed at his antics.

“OK, that’s enough you two,” said Sergeant Rock.

Misaka returned Four Eyes to the ground.

“OK, who are your new friends?” asked Rock.

“This is Fukiyose Serei, who is my roommate for the weekend; she is here from A Certain High School,” said Misaka.

“This is Jasmine Hickok,” said Shirai, “She is actually our roommate at Tokiwadai. She is from…”

“Texas,” said Rock. “I thought you looked familiar.”

“Get out!” said Wildman, “Is that our Little Flower?”

Jasmine turned scarlet.

“Colonel ‘Wild Bill’s’ daughter is all grown up?” said Four Eyes, “The little five-year-old I taught how to shoot?”

Four Eyes turned to Rock, “I’m done, lay me in my grave. I’m officially old.”

“I thought your Daddy’s name was ‘Bob’?” asked Uiharu.

“Colonel Robert William ‘Wild Bill’ Hickok was one of our commanding officers in the Army, back in the day,” explained Wildman.

“You guys!” Jasmine cried, with tears in her eyes. She rushed at them and they all hugged.

“Well,” Shirai said, “This was unexpected.”

“It truly is a small world,” marveled Uiharu.

“So, if you are hooked up with those two troublemakers over there, you must have powers too, Little Flower,” teased Wildman.

“I’m an Electromancer, Level 5, like Misaka-san,” replied Jasmine. “Our powers are similar.”

The three men looked at each other, “So you can do that RailGun thing too?” asked Sergeant Rock, casually. 

“Not really, I have a different ability I call my Six-Gun. It’s a little more focused. I would show it to you, but, um…”

“Remember we talked about the pool, Sergeant?” Misaka said sweetly. “Jasmine blew a hole in the side of the pool as well as knocking all the water out of it.”

All three men whistled. Jasmine blushed.

“A ‘little more focused’?”

“It was a one-time thing,” Jasmine said all embarrassed.

“Because they had to repair the pool,” laughed Shirai.

“OK, we *have* to get together and talk, you lot. Feel like getting up extra early for chow tomorrow morning?” asked Rock.

“I was going running anyhow,” answered Jasmine. “I don’t know about my slugabed sempais…”

*Groan!*

“Breakfast is at Oh Seven Hundred, we could hit the trail at Oh Five Hundred and then have early chow before the rest arrive,” offered Sergeant Rock. “Still remember the cadences?”

“Yep!” said Jasmine, “Uiharu, are you going to come and show up the Tokiwadai Sleeping Beauties?” 

“EEP!”

“Don’t worry, Sweetie, if your little legs get tired, I’ll carry you,” Jasmine said. “You probably weigh less than the Lump over there.”

“HEY!”

“OK, so those of us who *aren’t* slackers will meet you guys tomorrow morning then.”

“I can’t believe we ran into to you here, Little Flower!” said Four Eyes.

“I still have that single shot .22 you gave me to learn with!”

Uiharu whispered into Jasmine’s ear. “Now I have a new nickname for you! ‘Widdle Fwower’.”

“Someone is going to find Habanero peppers in her parfaits…”

Uiharu’s eyes got huge.

“UUUU-EEEEE- HARRRRR… darn it, no skirt!”

“No flipping my shirt up either!”

“How are you feeling?” Jasmine asked. “I completely forgot. Still very sore?”

“Sore? What happened to you, Uiharu?” asked Wildman.

“She got shot in the chest with a pistol on duty,” said Shirai, “Then broke several ribs and got a concussion rescuing Jasmine from being drugged and kidnapped.”

Uiharu blushed like crazy

“We *really* have a lot of catching up to do!” said Sergeant Rock, as he led his team back to their table to conference.

Misaka and the group quickly grabbed a table front and center to the presentation area, and set down their things. Misaka introduced Fukiyose to Saten and they all trooped off to the buffet to grab dinner. It was first-rate with several different smoked fish, miso, rice, grilled and also sweet curried vegetables, and a dessert buffet, for after dinner.

By the time they had returned to the table, several pots of hot tea were waiting for them, as was water. Everyone dug in and started to enjoy the wonderful food. 

“So, Fukiyose-san, which school do you attend? I assume a High School,” Saten said. “I am a First-Year at Sakugawa Middle School with Uiharu, who is my classmate and good friend.”

“Oh, yes. I attend A Certain High School, where I am a First-Year,” Fukiyose replied.

“Oh! Do you know Misaka-san’s boyfriend who attends there, Kamijou?” asked Saten. “Owie!”

The owie was in response to the kick from Misaka.

Fukiyose frowned a bit… “Wait a minute… you [pointing at Jasmine] were the one attacking Kamijou the other day, when you two [pointing at Misaka and Shirai] suddenly showed up, broke up the fight, then all of you disappeared!”

All three girls were blushing deeply red.

Jasmine stood up and bowed to Fukiyose, “I apologize deeply for my actions of that day. I had been given a new medication and had a severe reaction to it and was not myself. That does not excuse my behavior, merely explains it. Kamijou realized I was having a reaction and attempted to aid me. I attacked him without provocation. He has already accepted my apology and I hope you will as well.”

Fukiyose had been predisposed to dislike the truly beautiful girl as a spoiled snob, but hearing her heartfelt apology and realizing Jasmine really meant every word, Fukiyose’s heart softened.

“You owe me no apology, Jasmine-san. I was not injured, merely concerned for my classmate,” Fukiyose said. “Even if he is a lazy student, barely trying…” she muttered.

“Please, just Jasmine, no honorifics.”

“The same, everyone, please just call me ‘Fukiyose’.”

Fukiyose looked at Misaka speculatively. “So the idiot is your boyfriend…”

Misaka blushed again, “Not really. Sort of. It’s complex…”

“Tsundere, again,” whispered Saten soto voce.

Misaka whirled her head around, “Just because I am not barbequing Kuroko anymore, doesn’t mean I haven’t stopped entirely.”

Saten blanched.

“Sempai!” 

Fukiyose looked on, confused.

Jasmine laughed to lighten things up. “Remember what they say about us Level 5s! Just think, Misaka and I are considered the more ‘stable’ ones.”

*SNAP CRACKLE SIZZLE*

*DARK BLUE GLOW*

Jasmine abruptly knocked back her chair and jumped to her feet, pointing dramatically at Misaka.

“Yuh wanna take this outside, Pahdnah and see who has the fastest draw in the West?” Jasmine intoned in her worst imitation of a bad Cowboy movie accent.

Everyone was staring, and half a second later the two girls were off in hysterical gales of laughter, falling into each other’s arms, they were laughing so hard.

Saten and Shirai were fanning themselves, while Fukiyose actually managed a weak laugh. Fukiyose leaned over to Shirai and Saten and said, “For a moment there I thought they were really going to fight.”

Shirai looked her in the eyes and said honestly, “For a moment there, so did I.”

After selecting several fabulous chocolate desserts, and finding out Saten’s roommate had not yet checked in, which was why Saten had come alone to dinner, the class started, with Sergeant Rock and his team introducing themselves and their credentials.

“Our newest instructor is here because she brings a great deal of practical experience to this class. Basically, one year ago, she was where you all are now. Attending this class. However, she paid careful attention, took excellent notes, and was a diligent student. All of which helped her immensely because, on the second night, while on a night exercise, she was caught in a slight landslide. She fell over one hundred meters down a cliff, receiving a concussion and fractured skull.”

Rock looked around the room. “Yet, despite her injuries, she kept her head and remembered her training, keeping herself alive through very difficult circumstances, in bad weather, until she rescued herself by alerting searchers to her location and vectoring in a rescue helicopter to her camp. Ladies and Gentlemen, Uiharu Kazari."

Uiharu stepped up to the podium and began her presentation like a seasoned Pro while everyone ate dessert. She didn’t even look nervous! She went over her material in a thorough manner, yet with humor. She paused for questions, answering them, but also allowing the others on her team to answer as well, so that there were a multitude of different options discussed.

Uiharu interspersed her lecture about how to build a camp and utilize materials with the true story about how she did thy same thing with the materials she had at hand. Even things that normally would have tongue tied Uiharu ,she handled with a laugh, for instance:

“Now, for the guys, you may not be able to use my next example, but it may make you think about other was you can use items you are wearing to help you out. Specifically, I needed a needle, so I used my multitool to fasten one out of one of my bra hooks. Sorry, guys, you’re on your own figuring out a substitute there…”

Much laughter.

When her lecture concluded, Sgt Rock announced, “Fifteen-minute break, then we meet outside in front of the Main Lobby doors. If you have not yet found your roommate, go back to your room and do so as they will be your partner and you need to buddy up when we meet in fifteen.”

Uiharu’s friends mobbed her, telling her what a great job she had done, hugging her, and generally praising her. Uiharu was blushing a lot.

Fukiyose said, “I read your section of the materials several times before the class and thought they were so well written and documented. Then, when Misaka told me who the author was, I was amazed! You are very talented! I look forward to your next lecture!"

“Uiharu, this is Fukiyose Seiri, a First-year student at A Certain High School and shares Kamijou’s classes,” Misaka said.

“A pleasure to meet you, Fukiyose-san,” Uiharu said. “Are you friends with Kamijou-san? He is very sweet.”

“AH, I am not sure if we are friends, really, but we are in the same class and get along well…when he bothers to attend…” Fukiyose stammered.

The other girls all looked at each other, “Harem” mouthed Saten to them. Uiharu looked at Fukiyose’s ‘assets’, then down at her own and sighed.

“He does have a lot of…adventures, the a… Kamijou,” said Shirai aloud. “With a lot of women,” she muttered under her breath.

Misaka wasn’t sure what Shirai had just said, but was sure it wasn’t nice and a snap came off her forehead. A cool hand gently grasped her forearm, she looked and saw Jasmine holding her arm. Jasmine gently shook her head once.

“Misaka, come with me to the snack shop for a moment and let’s get some goodies for everyone to enjoy on the hike,” said Jasmine suddenly, dragging the smaller Misaka away before she could object.

“I need to find my roommate to buddy up, so I will see you all outside,” said Saten as she headed out the door.

Misaka never realized just how strong Jasmine was until she tried to break Jasmine’s grip as she was dragged to the snack shop by the bigger girl. Once they got there, Jasmine turned and looked at Misaka. “Sempai?”

Misaka blushed. “She started it…”

Jasmine just looked at Misaka. “Sempai, you know that Shirai has made huge progress, but she is still going to be jealous that you are splitting your attention between her and Kamijou. You cannot punish her or get angry with her for that. It’s *not* fair.” 

Jasmine sighed. 

“This is why I’m not dating Shirai, much as it breaks my heart. Imagine how you would feel to hear us talking about going on a date? Or maybe accidentally seeing us kissing?”

Misaka was silent, thinking. “It would be awful,” Misaka whispered.

“So don’t get mad if Shirai is jealous, she is trying to be a supportive, understanding girlfriend for you,” Jasmine said. “OK, no more lecture. After the hike tonight, I am going to the hot spring for a massage and soak. I should be gone from the room for, I would say, at least two hours.”

“OK,” said Misaka, puzzled.

Jasmine looked at her, while the wheels ground slowly in Misaka’s head. 

“Oh! OKAY!” Misaka said with a smile.

“You would make a certain redhead very happy if you asked her if you could come to her room to “study” for a while…”

Misaka almost died from the rush of blood to her face and head.

“OK, I’ve got snacks for us all!” Jasmine said brightly.

Jasmine and Misaka headed back to the lobby, but, as they passed by the elevator, they were flagged down by Saten.

“Psst, Misaka! Jasmine! Come here, quick!” Jasmine waved them over to a small alcove. The two Level 5s looked at each other and walked over.

“My roommate is here,” said Saten, “Let me introduce you.”

“Hello Big Sister; Hello Good Friend Jasmine. Surprise shouts Misaka Imouto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the violence warning: well, Misaka did kick Saten! ;-)
> 
> OK, let's all sing like Disney! "It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all!"  
> ROTFL.
> 
> Imouto is here? Oh, boy. Well, Uiharu did say she would be very busy this weekend...
> 
> Keep those cards and letters coming folks!


End file.
